Pets
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Armada. "Oh, I was just thinking of keeping them as pets." What if Megatron had made good on his threat and kept Rad, Carlos and Alexis? What would have happened? Read on to find out, suggestions for this story welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. Like the summary says, what would have happened if Megatron had carried out his threat and made the Armada kids his pets. I don't use Billy and Fred because they bug me, there entire point seems to be random comic relief so they don't feature much._

_I don't know why a lot of people hate the kids, I quite like them, which is why my other Armada story 'The Transformer Kids' is about them. Oh well, to each their own._

_Most of this chapter is taken directly from the Armada episode Confrontations. _

_Enjoy and please review_.

Rad's POV.

The day had started well enough, he had gotten up, had his breakfast before meeting his two best friends Carlos and Alexis. It was a Saturday, meaning the three of them could spend the whole day with their friends the Autobots. It was a lovely sunny day, making it perfect to ride their Minicons. However things had sort of gone downhill from there.

First Billy and Fred who had been getting suspicious of their activities had tried to follow them. It hadn't been hard losing them, but as they entered a wooded area, Cyclonus found them. When he went for them, Rad had yelled to split up and the helicopter had gone straight for him. And no matter how much he peddled, Cyclonus kept cutting him off till he was forced to hide behind a tree. The Decepticon had gotten great delight shooting the area around the tree before advancing with the intention of making Rad his prisoner.

However just as Cyclonus was reaching a hand out Rad, leapt out from behind the tree and zapped Cyclonus's outstretched hand with Laserbeak, the spybot. That had sent Cyclonus reeling back, clutching his hand.

"Yow" Cyclonus howled. "You little brat."

Rad had immediately sped away on Highwire with Cyclonus following.

"You need an attitude adjustment, punk" the Decepticon yelled.

He managed to lose the Decepticon in the thick foliage but had forgotten about Billy and Fred. Spotting them, Cyclonus broke off his search and pursuit of Rad and went straight for the two boys who didn't realise the danger until it was too late. Rising into the air with them, he called over his shoulder to Rad.

"Hey kid, you tell Optimus Prime I'll trade him these little punks for some Minicons" and with that, he flew away, the two boys struggling in his grip.

"That creep" Carlos snarled as he raced over to Rad, waving a fist in the direction of Cyclonus's retreating form. "He's taken them both hostage."

"What'll we do?" said Alexis running out with Grindor to join the boys. Rad suddenly remembered Laserbeak and sent him straight after Cyclonus.

"Okay Laserbeak, go follow him" he called as Laserbeak soared into the air and after the Deceptcion helicopter. As fast as their Minicons could take them, Rad and his two friends raced to the hidden Autobot base to tell Optimus, Hotshot and Red Alert what had happened.

"What, he's taken the children hostage? Optimus cried when he heard what had happened, adding grimly. "Only Cyclonus would do something like that"

"What a dirty trick. Now what do we do?" Hotshot said angrily, punching the nearest wall.

"We have to rescue them, as soon as we've got their position, we'll move out" Optimus said firmly.

"This time, they've gone too far" Hotshot declared hotly.

"Laserbeak's still on their trail" Alexis spoke up as Rad and Carlos nodded, everyone string at the computer screen that was tracking Laserbeak's progress. A few minutes later.

"Optimus, sir, I've locked onto the coordinates" Red Alert cried, quickly downloading the coordinates.

"Good" Optimus said scooping the kids up into his hands, they had already transformed into their orange jumpsuits.

Everyone raced for the Warpgate and once there Optimus and the others transformed, allowing the kids and Minicons to get inside.

"Launch" Optimus said as soon as everyone was ready and within moments had disappeared.

In no time at all, they had arrived at their destination which appeared to be a deserted old Western town. Loyal Laserbeak was watching from a post, the place where Billy and Fred were being held. Tumbleweed slowly tossed across the empty landscape. As yet they couldn't see Cyclonus or any other Decepticon but they knew they were there.

"Our best bet is to split up, you guys" Rad said looking around.

"Be careful out there" Optimus he warned as the kids started to move away.

"Hey, we'll be just fine" Carlos said cheerfully.

"Let's move out men" Optimus called.

"You bet" Hotshot said before yelling. "Transform."

"Transform" Red Alert yelled as well.

"Transform" Optimus yelled and there stood three robots. Optimus and his two soldiers quickly rushed off to find the Deceptcions leaving the kids and their Minicons alone.

"Hey Laserbeak, let's go" Rad called to the spybot who flew down onto his out stretched hand. "We need you to show us where Fred and Billy are."

The kids carefully made their way among the old buildings which creaked ominously. Rad hoped no one was guarding the two boys, he felt really bad for the situation they were in. Hopefully, Billy and Fred would understand and keep this whole thing a secret.

There was the sudden sound of laser fire and a building blew up, the Autobots had engaged the Deceptcions. They couldn't see, but it was Cyclonus, Demolisher and Starscream Optimus and the others were fighting. But then a purple beam shot through the building they were heading for, causing the three kids and their Minicons to halt in their tracks, what was happening?

"They're in trouble" Alexis said in alarm.

"We gotta get them out of there right now." Carlos said decisively.

"And we're going to need your help Minicons" Rad said, turning to smile at their robotic friends who beeped their agreement. Everything was boarded up so the kids held onto their Minicons as they scaled the building that Billy and Fred were being held in. Once they were in through a broken window they made their way along a beam overlooking the interior of the building. It was a total mess, there was piles of junk ever where.

"Who are they?" Billy and Fred both said at the same time as they looked up and saw the Minicons.

The three Minicons leapt down either side of Leader One who had been guarding the two boys and starting beeping to each other. Rad grinned down at the amazed boys and called.

"You guys okay down there?"

"Yeah but what's with the costumes?" Billy said, staring.

"Never mind, that's not important now" Carlos said, waving a hand. "We came here to save you guys."

"You're going to save us?" Billy said eagerly.

"Aren't you glad to see us" Alexis teased.

"Sure, Alexis" Billy and Fred both said, smirking.

Jumping down onto a very high pile of scrap metal, Rad, Carlos and Alexis had soon made their way down. Thankfully both boys looked fine, they just needed to get out, alert Optimus and the others so they could Warp back home.

"So, what's he saying?" Rad said, turing curiously to Highwire who had been speaking to Leader One. But before the Minicon could answer, the very ground around them seemed to shift and move.

"What's going on?" Billy cried as a sudden loud rumbling was heard.

"TRANSFORM"

And from under a huge pile of junk, a mass of green and purple metal burst forth. The kids yelled at the sight, but soon they were screaming as they were suddenly surrounded by static. The static consumed them until the five kids and three Minicons were trapped in a ball of electricity. Megatron laughed as he raised them into his palm.

"It's better than I expected, not only do I have the Minicons, but I have hostages now. Perfect." Megatron said smirking down at them.

Megatron laughed even more as when he increased the voltage they yelled even more. Turing, he literally smashed his way out of the building, sending wood and old metal flying. The Autobots stared in horror as he emerged, his prisoner on view in his hand for everyone to see.

"Optimus, sir" Red Alert exclaimed.

"Megatron" Optimus growled.

"Quite a handful, isn't it?" Megatron said smirking, examining the ball in his right hand.

"No way" Hotshot whispered as Cyclonus laughed.

"You Autobots fell right into our trap" Cyclonus said gleefully, shooting at Hotshot.

"Transform" yelled Hotshot as he turned back into his robot mode, he had been fighting in his vehicle one. "That's it" he yelled as he soared through the air and punched Cyclonus squarely. The force of the blow sent Cyclonus crashing to the ground, putting him out of action for the time being.

"That's one down and three to go" Hotshot said triumphantly turning to face the others..

"Stay right there, or I'll put the squeeze on your friends" Megatron said, his smile turning ice cold, as Optimus held up a hand to Hotshot.

"Megatron, release those children, this has nothing to do with them" Optimus demanded, glaring at Megatron who merely smirked even more.

"Oh, I was just thinking of keeping them as pets" he replied offhandedly.

"No way" Red Alert growled stepping forward but was restrained by Optimus who gave Megatron an even colder glare.

"Easy Red Alert" Optimus said, his Spark twisting as he saw the kids in pain. Megatron laughing now, as Optimus clenched a fist.

"Alright, if you let the children go, we'll turn over all the Minicons" Optimus said grimly, furious at what he had to do.

"Yes, now you're talking. If that's the deal, I agree" Megatron growled.

"No don't, don't give him the Minicons" Rad yelled through the prison he and the others were in.

"No don't do it Optimus" Alexis pleaded as well.

"If you do, they'll become too powerful" Carlos yelled as loudly as he could, his face twisted in pain.

"I'm sorry, I will not allow you kids to be harmed" Optimus said sorrowfully.

The kids however all continued to yell their protests, Billy and Fred joining in. This however annoyed Megatron.

"Be quiet, you brats" Megatron clenching his fist, increasing the static surrounding them. And though the kids yelled with pain, they continued to yell at the Autobots not to do it. But they had no choice.

"Red Alert, Hotshot, give your Minicons to Megatron right now" Optimus said, no emotion escaping his voice as he said it. "That's an order."

"Yes sir Optimus" Red Alert detaching his Minicon.

"Aww, what a rip off" Hotshot said as he did the same.

"Oh, no dudes we gotta do something" Carlos said desperately, they couldn't let the Autobots do this, the Minicons were to important.

"Hey Laserbeak" Rad managed to gasp, as he remembered his encounter with Cyclonus and reached for the spybot.

"Send those Minicons over here" Demolisher ordered from beside Starscream, the two Decepticons were behind the Autobots who were facing Megatron.

"I'm sorry my friends, go on" Optimus said sadly to the Minicons at hs feet who obeyed and started walking over to Megatron.

Starscream marched up to Hotshot and took his Minicon. Hotshot could only stand there gritting his teeth as Starscream smirked.

"We've come through with our part of the deal" Optimus said as the Minicons moved away. "Now release the children, Megatron."

"Oh no, I don't think so" Megatron replied as Optimus cried "What."

"You double crossed us" Hotshot yelled angrily.

"I might need these humans to bargain with in the future" Megatron said sneering but suddenly he yelped in pain as something zapped his right hand.

"This'll teach you to break your promises, you rat" Rad yelled as he reached through the ball to zap Megatron with Laserbeak. Megatron snarled with pain before ordering Leader One who was on his shoulder to deal with Rad.

Leader One did as ordered, reaching down to grab Rad. This caused Rad to drop Laserbeak and he landed on right on Megatron's hand. The impact sent a particularly large shock through Megatron's hand and with a roar he dropped them.

The kids fell through the air but the Minicons transformed and caught them. Red Alert grabbed Demolisher while Optimus had hold of Starscream. Hotshot meanwhile lunged at Megatron but.

"_**Enough**_."

Everyone gasped in shock at the sight of Megatron who had recovered and was now snarling.

"You will do what I say, or this kid is history" and he raised Rad in one clenched hand.

There was a tense silence in which no one moved. With a groan Fred sat up and saw Laserbeak lying right in front of him. He reached over and took it as he picked himself up.

"Now give me the rest of the Minicons" Megatron ordered, his grip tightening a fracture on Rad who barely had enough air to gasp in pain. The sight of this stirred something in Fred and before he or anyone else knew what he was doing he had charged right at Megatron. Howling curses, he used to zap Megatron right on the foot with a high voltage.

"What? That little brat" Megatron snarled as he felt and saw what was happening. "Go finish him off" he ordered Leader One who leapt down to obey.

"Don't you hurt my friend" Fred screamed as he continued.

"Run for it Fred" Billy yelled at the same time as Carlos. "Get out of there, now" both too shocked to move.

Leader One advanced on Fred who turned to regard him and said miserably.

"Remember me, why can't we be friends?" Fred asked staring the Minicon down. For a long moment the two stared at one another until Megatron snapped

"What? What are you doing?"

But his distraction gave Hotshot the opening he had been waiting for.

"It's lights out Megatron" Hotshot yelled as he ran forward and high kicked Megatron's arm and sending Rad flying. In one fluid movement, Hotshot caught Rad and punched Megatron right in the face, sending him flying.

"Transform and combine" Hotshot yelled as his Minicon obeyed

"Transform and combine" Red Alert yelled as he did the same. The two powered up Autobots faced the two standing Decepticons with Optimus at their side. Starscream and Demolisher quickly hurried to where Megatron and Cyclonus were lying.

"Megatron sir, are you hurt?" Demolisher asked in concern bending down to help his leader.

"Of course not" Megatron snarled, shoving Demolisher's offered hand away.

"Transform" Cyclonus had finally recovered.

"Cyclonus, I should have known better than to trust _you_ with a plan."

"Please forgive me Megatron" Cyclonus whimpered as Megatron glared furiously at him.

"We'll discuss this back at the base" Megatron said sternly as he pushed himself from the ground. Meanwhile Hotshot had set Rad back on his feet where Carlos and Alexis immediately hugged him.

"Rad you okay?" Alexis asked, her voice full of concern.

"You're not hurt are you?" Carlos said looking him up and down.

"No I'm fine" Rad replied before looking up at his rescuer. "Hey, thanks a lot Hotshot."

As Hotshot grinned down at Rad and the others, Megatron glanced their way as he stood. The sight of their happy faces, especially Hotshot's smug look caused his face to twist in fury. There was no way they were going to get away with that. He turned his back to give the impression he was about to Warp away and subtly gave Starscream a discrete nod.

Thankfully his Second got the message and when Cyclonus got to his feet miserably Starscream immediately shoved him.

"I knew this stupid plan was never going to work" he sneered. "Imagine being outwitted by mere _children_, they're not even transformers."

As predicted, Cyclonus took offence and lunged at Starscream and the two crashed to the ground and rolled to the left. Optimus warily watched them in case they made a grab for the Minicons while Red Alert beckoned Billy and Fred to him. But they weren't the ones Megatron had his sights on.

Hotshot had just moved to heckle him and Demolisher but this revealed those other human brats. Megatron suddenly spun and cables flew out from his arm and shot towards the three kid's closet. To late Optimus saw what was happening but he was too late to grab them as the cables wrapped themselves around the kids. With a vicious yank, Megatron pulled them back to him.

Hotshot lunged forward but a blast from Demolisher's gun sent him flying backwards. The kids screamed as Megatron's fist closed around them once again. As the cables retracted, he shot their bodies full of electricity, this time the voltage was enough to render them unconscious.

Turning to sneer at Optimus who was rushing forward, trying to stop him, he simply said.

"Sayonara."

And he and the other Decepticons Warp'd from the abandoned settlement. They left behind two shocked boys, two grief stricken Autobots and one leader who yelled his anguish into the now still air.

Megatron POV.

Inside the Decepticon Moon Base.

"You made me look a complete fool in front of Optimus Prime" Megatron roared at Cyclonus who cowered on the floor. Starscream smirked as he leaned against the throne that Megatron was sitting on. Demolisher just stood to one side of Cyclonus.

"That" Megatron said firmly, gripping the side of his throne hard with one hand, the other was full. "Is the very last time I listen to a plan of yours. Do you know how long I had to put up with those human brats inane chatter?"

"Please forgive me" Cyclonus begged lowering his head remorsefully. Demolisher decided to speak up.

"Well, it's not all bad sir, you did get one over on those Autobots" he pointed out causing Megatron to grin.

"Yes" he said smugly, puffing himself up. "I did, didn't I. Poor Optimus's face was priceless."

If there was one thing Megatron loved, except fighting, it was getting one over his rival Optimus Prime. And he never missed an opportunity to gloat about it when he did.

"So" Starscream spoke up. "We're going to get the Autobots to give us all their Minicons in return for them." He nodded in the direction of Megatron's right hand.

"No, I'm going to keep them for a little while" Megatron said looking down at the limp bodies in his hand. He gave a smirk.

"I'm sure these three will make very good....pets."

_Author's note. Okay, why the hell didn't Billy and Fred just escape from that building? I know Leader One was guarding them but still, it was an old rotten building, how hard would it have been. Question, how did Megatron get in there in the first place and hide under such a small pile of stuff?_

_Ah well, next chapter the kids wake up. Suggestions are welcome, you'll be credited if I use them. Till next time._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note. Well here's the next chapter, where the kids wake up and find themselves prisoners. The way the characters speak may seem to change but that's because I was using the same words from the episode for most of the first chapter. Just so you know.

Enjoy and please review.

The Autobot Mountain Base.

The mood at the Autobot base was grim to say the least. The Decepticons plan to take the Minicons had failed and for that Optimus was supremely grateful, he had sworn to protect them. But he had also sworn to protect another equally precious team and now they were gone.

"This is our entire fault" Fred wailed, as Billy slung an arm around him also looking like he was about to cry. "If we hadn't been captured, you wouldn't have had to rescue us, and Rad, Carlos and Alexis would still be..." He broke of as his misery over took him.

"It wasn't your fault" Red Alert said bending down to look the two boys in the face. "You did nothing wrong, in fact you behaved very courageously."

"Red Alert's right Fred" Optimus said firmly, turning around to speak to Billy and Fred. "Thanks to you, Megatron wasn't able to get hold of any of the Minicons, no it is my fault for taking my optics off Megatron for even a single click."

"Don't blame yourself sir" Hotshot said utterly dejected. "I was the one guarding them and I let Megatron get right past me and....take them."

His voice broke and he sank to the floor, he cared so much for those kids, they had done so much for him and his two comrades, asking for very little in return. How had this happened?

"I thought we had won" he whispered to the floor. "I thought it was over so I let my guard down. I failed."

"No, Hotshot" Optimus said, bending down to look Hotshot square in the optic. "You didn't fail, and there is no point in us brooding over what might or should have happened."

"Optimus is right Hotshot" Red Alert said quietly. "Right now we need to be focusing on getting those kids back."

"What's he going to do to them" Billy whispered, the fear evident in his eyes.

"I don't know" Optimus said, closing his optics. "He...he won't kill them, there would be nothing to gain from that. But in the meantime....I don't know."

"Once he's cooled off, Megatron will likely try to make us hand over the Minicons again" Red Alert said. "We can't get to their base, we don't have the coordinates. So until they contact us, we're just going to have to...wait."

"Wait" Hotshot exclaimed, leaping to his feet. "While we wait he could be doing _anything_ to them."

At Billy and Fred's cry of terror, Optimus gave him a stern look and said.

"That's enough Hotshot, if there was any way to rescue them I would do it but there isn't."

Hotshot's shoulders slumped as he said.

"I know that, sir. But what if that creeps keeps them even after we've given him all our Minicons, he knows how much they mean to us."

No one had an answer to that. There was an air of utter dejection in the base. Outside three Minicons stared at the sky, their Sparks filled with sadness at being unable to do anything to help their human charges. So they prayed to Primus that their friends would be safe.

The Decepticon Moon Base.

Carlos groaned as consciousness returned. His whole body ached and he had the mother of all headaches. The first thing he noticed was the strange cold surrounding him, had he left a window open in his room? The second thing he noticed was a strange buzzing which really confused him.

"Whuh, what's going on" he thought as struggled to throw off the vestiges of sleep, something in the back of his head was yelling at him to wake up.

He could feel two other bodies pressed against his and this really confused him, he really _did_ need to wake up and now. He moaned again, and his moan was answered by the two bodies on either side of him. Groggily he sat up and opened his eyes.

Immediately his sight was assaulted by bright neon pink that seemed to be everywhere. Clutching his eyes he collapsed backwards and he felt the others stir beside him.

"Oh man, don't open your eyes dudes, it's blindly" he groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Carlos?" a voice said to his left, and opening eyes he saw Rad blearily sit up beside him. He then glanced to his right and saw Alexis sitting up, rubbing her head in obvious pain.

"Ohhh, what happened" she moaned as the kids tried to focus and get their bearings. All they could see was that strange pink light surrounding them, it was crackling with electricity, wait _electricity?_

"Ahh, you're awake, good" came a voice above them and to their horror as they looked up, they could see Megatron's smirking face through the static. They instantly clung to each other, wary of him hurting them again.

"Megatron" Rad said grimly, glaring up at the Decepticon while Carlos took in where they were. They seemed to be in a large grey room that had little light.

"Where are we?" Alexis demanded fiercely causing Megatron to smirk even more.

"In my base of course, where you are going to remain for quite some time, so I suggest you mind your manners young lady" Megatron said before regarding them thoughtfully.

"I don't suppose Prime has trained you properly in obedience, but rest assured, _I _will not be so sloppy."

"Optimus is going to kick your butt next time you meet" Carlos said hotly, not the smartest of things to say, but he did have a really bad headache.

"Enough" Megatron snapped before Rad or Alexis could add anything to that statement. "You brats are going to sit here quietly, I don't want to hear a sound, understand?"

The kids didn't say anything but Megatron didn't seem to care, turning on his heel he walked away from them. As they watched he went and sat down on what looked like a throne as Cyclonus and Demolisher entered. The two Decepticons didn't even glance in the kids' direction, instead they went straight over to Megatron.

The kids miserably contemplated their situation, they had now remembered all that had happened. As well as headaches, their bodies ached from the electricity they had been hit with, not to mention burns caused by the cables Megatron had grabbed them with. They stared at the three Decepticons for a while, Megatron seemed to be gloating while his soldiers made noises of agreement and enthusiasm. They caught the end of one statement that caused them to roll their eyes.

"Yes, Optimus may be a worthy opponent but ultimately he will never defeat me."

"Well he's sure got confidence problems" Rad said sarcastically, making sure to keep his voice low.

"What wrong Carlos?" Alexis asked seeing the frown on her friends face. Carlos gave a small shrug.

"Well, I'm wondering how Megatron managed to hide under such a small pile of stuff" Carlos.

"Well" said Alexis thoughtfully. "He did yell 'Transform' so he must have been in his tank form."

"Yeah but still" Carlos persisted. "He's not exactly tiny in that form, how did they get him under, in so short a time?"

"He's got a point" Rad mused. "The Decepticons would have had to have gotten him hidden before Cyclonus arrived with Billy and Fred. I suppose they must be more resourceful than we thought."

The kids pondered the problem for a minute before Carlos giggled and smiled slyly.

"Not that we're going to tell them their resourceful" he said laughing, causing Rad and Alexis to grin as well.

"Defiantly not" Rad agreed, chuckling.

"Megatron certainly doesn't need any more ego stroking that's for sure" Alexis said tossing her head. "I mean, have you ever seen anyone preen themselves as much as Megatron does, he looks and acts like a puffed up green and purple peacock."

This statement caused Carlos and Rad to started giggling hard, so hard that they had to smother their mouths with their hands, it was a very funny image. Unfortunately they weren't able to smother their giggles enough because Megatron cast a suspicious glance in their direction.

They quickly tried to look innocent, they suspected Megatron wouldn't approve of them being anything other than miserable. At that moment however, Starscream entered and Megatron's frown become a smirk.

"I have finished them Megatron, just like you asked" Starscream said holding out something in his hand for Megatron to inspect. The kids craned their heads but couldn't see what it was. Megatron seemed satisfied and turning to smirk in the kids' direction, he said.

"Demolisher, bring over our little _guests_."

Demolisher did as ordered, walking over to pick up the ball containing the kids and took them over to Megatron. Depositing them in Megatron's outstretched hand Demolisher respectively retreated. The kids just glared up at Megatron's smug expression as he said.

"I suppose you're wondering what's going to happen to you?"

"We know what's going to happen" said Carlos rolling his eyes. "You're going to trade us for Minicons."

Megatron smirked.

"Perhaps eventually" he said causing the kids to gape at him. "But for now, you are going to remain here, as....my pets."

The kids' jaws dropped in total shock while the Decepticons grinned evilly. Pleased with their reaction, Megatron continued.

"I expect total obedience, anything less will be met with punishment. Furthermore, you will call me your master".

This broke the kids shocked silence and they immediately began to loudly protest.

"Pets? Aww, hell no" Carlos yelled.

"Master? There's no way in hell we're calling you 'master'" Alexis said hotly, her eyes sparkling with fury as Rad said just as loudly.

"If you expect us to 'obey' you, you're crazier than I thought."

"Silence" Megatron roared at them, gripping the ball so that they were shot with static which silenced them. As they continued to glare at him, Megatron said.

"Also you will wear these" and he held out what Starscream had given him. In his hand were what looked suspiciously like.

"_Collars_" Alexis burst out in total disgust.

"Oh no, we are so not wearing them" Rad said while Carlos added.

"And there's no way you can make us."

"I think you'll find I can" Megatron said dangerously. "You _will_ wear them."

Seeing they were about to protest at this, he added.

"Because apart from anything else you will need to wear them to survive."

At the confused looks he received, he continued.

"You are on your planets moon and the only reason you are breathing is you are protected in this ball. Outside of it however..."

He didn't need to finish as they knew exactly what he meant.

"And I am not wasting power keeping this going" Megatron added in a very serious voice. "If you want to live, put them on, _**now."**_

The kids' looked at each other but they knew he wasn't bluffing, Megatron was deadly serious. They had no choice. With a few grumbles, they held out their hands and Megatron dropped the collars into them. With expression of disgust they put them on, clicking them together. They felt a strange energy coming from the collars, obviously the thing that would keep them alive on the oxygen deprived planetoid.

Smirking, Megatron opened his hand and the energy ball disappeared leaving the kids' exposed on his palm. As the other Decepticons laughed, Megatron patted their heads, saying.

"Very good my pets. Very good."

_Author's note. The kids are given to different Decepticons but which ones? Find out next time._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. Glad people are enjoying this story, don't worry, I'll try to update my other Armada story sometime soon. Fun fact, Megatron's speech at the end of the last chapter was inspired by Star Wars Robot chicken 2. If you don't know what I'm talking about, watch it on YouTube and try to guess which sketch I'm talking about._

_Remember suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy, please review and a very Merry Christmas to all._

Megatron smirked down at his new pets as they grumbled about having to wear collars. He was in a very good mood. For what was particularly satisfying about this was that there was no way they were going to rebel by removing the collars. Not if they wanted to keep breathing that is. He briefly wondered if it would be a bit too much if he showed Optimus a holo of his precious humans wearing _Megatron's _collars. Nah, nothing was too much when it came to annoying the Autobot leader.

Deciding he wanted a closer look at his new pets, he selected one and took hold of them, lifting them up to into the air. The one he had picked was the lone female out of the entire group of kids (including the two back on Earth) who hung around the Autobots. The two boys protested as Megatron turned her this way and that, getting a better idea of what kind of creature she was. He noted how she seemed to be designed differently to her male counterparts, she was of a more slender build.

Apart from a cry of surprise when he had taken hold of her, the human girl hadn't said anything, just glared as she was examined. Such defiance made Megatron grin, it would be fun making these children into good little pets. Speaking of defiance, he remembered the other little brats giggling earlier.

"Now just what was so amusing earlier?" Megatron asked, peering at Alexis closely. The boys glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Oh, err Alexis was just telling us a funny story" Rad said causally, trying not to smile.

"Yeah, it had something to do with a bird" said Carlos, pretending to think. "Um, what was it again, a Popping Jay, a Penguin?"

"A Peacock" Alexis said with a sniff, adding for the Decepticons benefit. "A vain creature that possesses very little brain and which is only concerned with how good it looks among other males."

The boys snickered as Alexis fought not to smile. Cyclonus also made a sound of laughter but he laughed at everything and anything. Demolisher looked confused.

"I don't get it, what's so funny about that?"

"Umm, you'd need to hear the whole story" Carlos said still sniggering.

There was only one Decepticon who seemed to know what the joke was, and that was Starscream, who said with a smirk.

"What colour is a Peacock?"

Knowing Megatron would instantly know what they were laughing about if she repeated what she had said to the boys, Alexis just said.

"They're blue and green"

It wasn't a lie and didn't give away the joke which was lucky because Megatron was looking suspicious again. However he seemed to just put it down to humans having an odd sense of human as he put Alexis down without another word. Now picking up Rad, he said.

"What strange bodies you have, so weak and fragile" he mused, lightly squeezing Rad who grimaced slightly at the pressure. Below, Alexis and Carlos scowled but didn't say anything as Megatron examined Rad. Deciding he had gleamed enough information for now, he set Rad down again on the arm of his throne where he also deposited the other two kids from his other hand.

Tapping the armrest lightly with the fingers of one hand, lightly for him but the kids had to sit down because of the vibrations, Megatron once again regarded them. The other Decepticons were silent as well, which unnerved the kids a little and they shifted slightly. Finally Megatron said.

"I suppose we'll have to provide for you while you are here" he said thoughtfully. The kids glanced at each other.

"Well" said Carlos hopefully. "You wouldn't have to bother if you just put us back on Earth, we can get everything we need down there."

Megatron just raised an optic-brow at Carlos's statement but didn't say anything. He knew at the very least they would need some sort of sustenance, such a shame they didn't consume Energon. But there was no way_ he_ was going forging for them, it was beneath his dignity for that. So what was he going to do?

"Sir" Demolisher spoke up moving forward slightly. "How are we going to feed them?"

Ah, there was the answer, after all what the point of having subordinates if you didn't delegate jobs you didn't fancy doing. Smirking he said.

"I will leave that up to my loyal soldiers."

Cyclonus stopped giggling, Demolisher looked surprised and Starscream raised an optic-brow at this statement. The kids' jaws had dropped again. Ignoring their reactions, Megatron said.

"Each of you will be responsible for looking after one of my little pets and making sure their healthy" Megatron said with a fanged grin, leering down at his pets who were still looking rather shocked.

"Now let me see" he said, a hand hovering over the children who huddled together as he decided.

"Starscream, since you performed well enough during the recent battle with the Autobots, you shall have...this one" he said tapping Alexis lightly on the head. Megatron shot a grin at his Second as he said.

"You should be honoured, Starscream that I am giving you the only female."

As said 'female' made an indignant noise, Starscream said with a slight roll of his optics.

"Of course I am, Megatron."

Megatron now turned to his other soldiers and Cyclonus immediately said.

"Oh, sir can I pick one?"

"After your ridiculous plan failed?" Megatron snapped causing Cyclonus to duck his head sorrowfully. Megatron's hand hovered over the two boys trying to decide which one would go to Demolisher. He wasn't sure which one Demolisher deserved, they seemed the same to him. He had rewarded Starscream with the girl as she appeared to be the bravest, she hadn't panicked when Megatron had first arrived on Earth and confronted the boys. He then remembered how it was the lighter skinned one who had zapped him back on Earth, so decided that this one would go to Demolisher.

Now tapping Rad on the head, he said.

"This one will be yours, Demolisher."

"Um, thank you sir" Demolisher said, bowing his head respectively at the responsibility Megatron was giving him, though looking a little bemused. Rad rolled his eyes, folding his arms.

Megatron now smiled down at Carlos, who was scowling, and tapped his head. Rad and Alexis were looking indignant on his behalf. Starscream smirked and Demolisher just looked serious.

"And that leaves this one for you Cyclonus" Megatron said as Cyclonus cackled slightly, leering down at his 'charge'.

"Oh swell" Carlos grumbled, his expression of grumpiness matching his friends, making Megatron smirk. He decided to put an end to that as well as a little punishment for whatever it was they were laughing at earlier. He wasn't really sure _what _they had been laughing at but he had ordered them to keep quiet, and they needed to learn that his orders _were _to be obeyed. With this thought in mind he announced.

"It's time you three had a nap."

"What" the kids roared as Megatron picked them up and placed them on his right knee. With his fingers, he made them lie down, but they propped themselves up to glare at him. With a finger, he forced them back down and grumbling they curled against each other.

The kids were furious at Megatron making them do this, like they were five year olds. But the reason they didn't protest more was because they still had bad headaches and really did need a lie down. Their sore bodies certainly weren't complaining.

"Aw, man, this blows" Carlos hissed at his friends who looked equally annoyed as well. "And how come_ I_ get stuck with that manic?"

"Who knows" Rad said grimly as he tried to make himself more comfy on Megatron's hard cold knee.

"At least he didn't give you away because you're a _girl_" whispered Alexis furiously. "Can you believe that?"

"No" said the two boys, feeling just as hard done by.

"I believe" came a very silky voice above them. "That I just put you down for a nap. Naps do not involve talking. If I hear so much as a squeak from you, I will separate the three of you. Do you want that?"

"No" came mumbled replies from the three kids as they huddled closer together and closed their eyes, trying to relax. They felt Megatron's large fingertip against their backs as he gently stroked them. They all decided they would try and talk later, for now they would do as told. There was a lot of shifting as they tried to make themselves as comfy as possible.

Eventually their tiredness and sore bodies took their toll and the kids fell asleep. Megatron smiled as he saw their bodies relax and their breathing become deep. They were actually quite warm against his knee, he realised in mild surprise but decided he liked it.

He idly stroked them some more before glancing up at his troops. Demolisher spoke first.

"Sir how do you want us to proceed with feeding them, at the very least we'll need to return to Earth."

Before Megatron could say anything, Starscream spoke.

"Forgive me Megatron, but the Autobots will be just waiting for us to appear on Earth."

"No doubt" Megatron agreed. "If you run into any Autobots, in order to ensure they don't try to use you to get to this base, Warp away to another location on Earth until you are sure you've lost them."

"Yes sir" they all chorused. Megatron smirked at them.

"You will, once my pets have had their nap, discover what kind of food they need to eat. You will then use the replicator machine to create suitable food. You will each use it to feed the brat I'm trusting you with."

The Decepticons glanced at each other but once again they bowed and said they would do as ordered. After that Megatron waved them away to attend to their duties. The Decepticon leader just sat back on his throne, thinking of ways to procure more Minicons, defeat Prime and generally conquer the Galaxy. As he idly stroked his pets as they slept, he wondered just what Prime and the other Autobots were up too.

"Probably crying their optics out" he thought with a mean sneer and with this comforting thought got back to the serious business of plotting.

_Author's note. If you think it's a bit strange that Megatron would have them sleep on his lap, I just think it's the kind of thing he'd do, after all it makes them seem more like pets and less like sentential beings. Also if you've seen Transformers Armada, in the first or second episode you see Leader-One sitting on his knee. Till next time._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note. With thanks to Mrs Bumblebee for her wonderful suggestions. If anyone else has a suggestion, feel free to tell me and I might use it._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Optimus sir" Red Alert said as he walked over to his leader. Optimus Prime was standing outside their mountain base, overlooking the town where the humans lived. It was the town where their two new young friends, Billy and Fred, were at this very moment. The town where three other kids, Alexis, Rad and Carlos, should be at this very moment.

But they weren't, instead they were with Megatron and his Decepticons, hidden away on an unknown base. And the Autobots had no way to rescue them. Optimus hadn't felt so utterly depressed and helpless in a long time. It definitely wasn't a feeling he had missed or wanted to experience again.

He sighed heavily, what were they going to do? The best he could do would be to try and convince Megatron to let the kids go next time they met. But of course even if the Decepticon tyrant was willing to let them go, he wouldn't without first getting some Minicons. Which placed Optimus in another difficult position, he had sworn to rescue and protect the miniature Transformers. Megatron only saw them as weapons with which to conquer Cybertron and the Autobots. Optimus didn't want them reduced to a life of servitude.

But when it came down to it, it would have to be the kids, the Minicons could look after themselves but the kids were so vulnerable. And he knew the Minicons, especially the kids Minicons, were willing to give themselves up in an instant. He knew this because Highwire, SureShock and Grindor had already come up to him to say that he could use them to get Rad, Carlos and Alexis back.

This statement had made his Spark ache, they were so brave and loyal. If only Megatron could see this side to the Minicons, that they were sentential beings, that could think and feel for themselves. But unfortunately that was very unlikely to happen, Megatron was very stubborn when it came to changing his views, things had to be repeatedly shoved in his face before he was likely to believe it. He usually accused Optimus of trying to trick him, even though he considered Optimus a soft Sparked honest fool.

"Damn him" he said softly as Red Alert approached him. Red Alert stood beside him for a moment, gazing out at view. Finally Red Alert spoke.

"Sir, I just heard from Billy and Fred, they are going to tell Rad, Carlos and Alexis's parents that they are all camping together. That solves the problem of making sure no one misses the kids."

"For now" said Optimus bitterly. "But for how long can that work? How long is Megatron going to keep them and how are we going to get them back?"

Optimus buried his face in one hand, as his shoulders slumped. Red Alert didn't move but his expression was grim.

"I just don't know what to do."

"I know" Red Alert said looking up into the night sky.

"Hotshot's taken this badly, Optimus" he said quietly. "He feels so guilty, he blames himself for what happened."

"He shouldn't" Optimus said firmly. "None of you should."

"Don't _you_ blame yourself, Optimus" Red Alert said firmly, looking sternly at his Commander. "How any of us could have foreseen what was going to happen, after all Megatron usually storms off in a temper when he's been bested. Who knew he could control his temper enough to think?"

This caused Optimus to smile ever so slightly behind his facemask but Red Alert could still tell he had cheered up his leader and this made him smile. Feeling slightly better he said.

"Sir, what would the kids be telling us?"

"Not to mope and to think of a plan" Optimus said with a smile in his voice. "You're right, Red Alert, they wouldn't want us to be miserable, and they would be trying to cheer us up. We _will_ think of something and we _will_ get them back."

'Whatever it takes thought' Optimus, 'until then, hang on kids, hang on'.

On the Decepticon Moon Base.

Alexis yawned and stretched lightly, snuggling up to the warmth she felt beside her. She shifted her arm so that her head was pillowed more comfortable. She frowned, though she was against something warm, she seemed to be lying on something and cold. She didn't understand it, so she cracked open an eye to sleepily glace around.

When she saw the gray walls and the boys sleeping beside her, she immediately remembered what had happened. Her hand flew to that horrible collar around her neck as the fact that she, Rad and Carlos were being forced to be Megatron's pets, and that a few hours ago he had made them take a nap on his _knee._ Speaking of Megatron...

She glanced up and her jaw dropped. He was _sleeping_, actually sleeping. His face was leaning on his fist and his mouth was slightly open, and he was _snoring. _Admittedly he was snoring lightly but he was still snoring. The sight was so extraordinary and unexpected, that for a few minutes she could only gaze up at him. But finally she shook herself and turned her attention to the situation at hand.

Quickly looking around the room, she saw that Megatron was alone, there wasn't even a Minicon in sight. Sitting up properly she couldn't help but giggle at the situation she was in. Her two best friends sprawled across the knee of a giant alien robot that was snoring. If only she had a camera. Oh, well.

"Rad" she said quietly as she gently shook him and then Carlos. "Carlos, wake up."

It took a bit to wake them, she didn't want to be loud in case Megatron woke up but eventually they yawned and stretched and opened their eyes. For a moment they sat up and glanced around wildly as they saw they were still in the Decepticon base, and it had not been a bad dream. But before they could loudly groan, she said.

"Shhh, Megatron's asleep."

"Huh" they said as they both glanced up and gawked at the sight that met their eyes. A second later they had clamped hands over their mouths to stop themselves from laughing at the sight. Alexis tried to give them a stern look, but her mouth was twitching so the effect was ruined.

"Oh, man look at him" Carlos sniggered, pointing a finger as he silently mocked. Rad shook his head noiselessly laughing.

"_Now_ that's a sight you don't see every day."

Turning to Alexis, he said ruefully.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"I did actually" she admitted, rubbing her head slightly, her most of the ache was gone. "But I'm amazed I managed to with the amount of snoring that was going on."

She stared pointedly at the boys, who looked indignant.

"Hey, are you saying we snore?" Carlos hissed, being careful not to raise his voice.

"Maybe" she giggled, but then took pity on them and said.

"You're not as bad as him" she said, nodding up at the still slumbering Decepticon.

"Let's get out of here, before he wakes up" whispered Rad, and the other two nodded their agreement.

The crawled to the edge of Megatron's knee and saw that his leg was at a slight angle, meaning they could slide down. Carlos went first with a silent cry of glee, it was actually a fun ride. Alexis and Rad soon followed and they quickly made their way across the vast room. Unfortunately, just as they reached the door they ran into the foot of someone who was just walking into the room.

"Hey, where do you little punks think you're going?" Cyclonus demanded as he stared down at them, Starscream and Demolisher flanking him. Before the kids could move, the Decepticons bent down and scooped their charges into their hands.

"Trying to escape" Starscream said with a smirk as he held Alexis up to his face. Alexis simply folded her arms and said.

"No one said we couldn't go exploring."

"Well, we'll see what Megatron has to say about that" Demolisher said sternly as he carried Rad over to Megatron. The sound of the Decpeticons heavy tread caused Megatron to wake. He blinked a couple of times and then his optics narrowed at the sight of the kids.

He sat up straight and said.

"Did I say you little brats could leave my side?" he demanded. He glared at them for a moment before saying "I will overlook this, _this time_ but mark my words you _will _be punished next time."

The kids didn't say anything merely looked defiant. Megatron smirked.

"I think it's time you got to know my men a little better."

Looking up into the faces of his soldiers, he said.

"Take your chare for the hour or so, we'll think about feeding them later. Demolisher, stay here, I want to discuss our strategy with you."

They bowed and Starscream and Cyclonus left, and Demolisher handed Rad back to Megatron. Carlos sent his friend a syptheitc look as he and Alexis were taken out of the room. They were taken down and corridor at the end of which, Cyclonus went in a different direction to Starscream. Alexis gave him a quick wave which he returned before they both lost sight of each other.

Cyclonus went into a room, put Carlos on a high shelf and sat down on what looked like a metal bed which Carlos thought was called a berth by the Transformers. To Carlos's disappointment, it looked like there was no way to get down, unless the helicopter took him down. Cyclonus grinned at him and said.

"Hah, so you thought you could get away? Well let me tell you punk there's no way that that's ever going to happen because."

And Cyclonus abruptly keeled over and started to snore. Carlos stared at him in absolute disbelief, did that guy just fall asleep mid _sentence. _And he was stuck on this high shelf, what on Earth was he going to do for the next hour.

"Ohh, man" he groaned, falling back on the hard surface, life really wasn't treating him well.

Meanwhile, Rad wasn't fairing so well either. After Cyclonus had left with Carlos and Starscream with Alexis, Megatron had moved Rad back to his knee. Demolisher stood to one side of the throne and he and his leader started discussing battle tactics. While Megatron was talking, he began stroking Rad, which started to really grate on Rad's nerves.

What was worse, was that since it was just Rad there, Megatron directed his full attention on patting Rad. Rad started trying to dodge, Megatron's fingers, moving his body and ducking his head. Megatron, however, wasn't having any of that.

His hand closed around Rad, holding him in place. Rad squirmed but it was no use, Megatron's grip was too tight, in fact his fingers tightened until Rad's body relaxed. When this happened, Megatron loosened his hold enough so that it wasn't uncomfortable. Rad glared at Megatron as the Decepticon tyrant smirked down at him.

"That's better, my little pet" Megatron sneered as he started rubbing Rad's head with the tip of his finger. This movement caused static and Rad's hair stood on making the boy yelp and cover his head with his hands.

"Stop that" Rad cried as Megatron paused, his finger above Rad's head and then moved his finger back and forth so that Rad's hair moved in the direction of said finger. Megatron just grinned even more, he seemed to think it was highly amusing. Demolisher leaned forward at this.

"Hey, that's funny" he said as he now extended a finger to mess with Rad's hair. Rad tried to cover his hair but Megatron tightened his hold again, after pinning Rad's arms against his sides. Rad struggled but then got a sharp tap on his head by Megatron.

"Now none of that" Megatron growled which caused the hairs on the back of Rad's neck to stand up. "Behave."

Poor Rad was forced to tolerate being petted and patted by the two Decpeticons. It got worse when Demolisher starting poking him and pinching his arms, causing Rad to wince.

"Whatever Carlos and Alexis are doing, I hope they've got it better than me" Rad thought with a grimace as Megatron made him lie down on his stomach as the purple and green Mech started rubbing his back.

"I really hope."

_Author's note. Next chapter is what happens between Alexis and Starscream, and the three Decepticons attempt to create food for their charges, with mixed results. _

_Till next time._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note. I know I said the Decepticons would be messing around trying to create food for the kids but that'll have to be next chapter, I'm afraid. Thank you to Mrs Bumblebee and Kaekokat for their suggestions. Wow, can you believe it's 2010, this'll be my first chapter for the new decade._

_Happy New Year everyone._

_Enjoy and please review._

Alexis's POV.

Alexis stared at Cyclonus's retreating back as Starscream carried her away. She didn't like being separated from her friends when they were in the company of these hostile robots. They had been with the Decepticons for less than a day and already she really wished they were back with the Autobots. Optimus could be stern but he was so kind and caring that it was a good quality. Red Alert was quiet but he loved to teach them mechanics and he loved to learn about Earth. And Hotshot, he was like an older brother who was fun to be with not to mention he was extremely loyal.

The Autobots were like family.

"Ow" she yelped as without warning she was unceremoniously dropped from a fair height onto a hard table top. Starscream sneered down at her then went over to a storage closet as she rubbed her sore behind. He took out some tools and went back to the table and sat himself down.

The Autobots were like family. These Decepticons on the other hand.

"Hey" she exclaimed as he almost hit her as he stretched out an arm to grab some wires from an overflowing box. She was forced to duck again as he brought his hand back. She glared at him but didn't say anything, she knew he was likely to report any outright defiance to Megatron. And she had a feeling that Megatron was just this close to finding an excuse to punish them in order to exert his dominance over them.

So she allowed her annoyance to disappear and instead let her natural curiosity at what he was tinkering with take over. She took a long look around the room she was in, and saw it was full of different pieces of equipment and computer like parts. It reminded her something what of Red Alert's Med Bay though it was more neatly arranged and cleaner. From what little she had seen of this base so far, it was covered with moon dust. She wondered about this base, it looked somewhat decrepit and somehow she didn't think the Decepticons arrived in it.

She knew that the Autobots had used a huge Warp portal from Cybertron to get here to Earth and had set up base in the remains of the Minicon ship that had crashed there. The Warp Portal only existed on Cybertron meaning the Autobots would have to build a ship in order to return to their home Planet. She wondered was this base also the remains of the Minicon ship as well. Had it crashed here, and then part of it continued on its way to Earth.

She started to smile as she pondered this interesting theory, she would tell Rad and Carlos later. She wondered what Optimus and the others would think, she loved solving problems. The thought of the Autobots made her sad for a moment but then she shook herself, they would see then again and soon.

She looked again to her captor who had a look of concentration on his face as he unscrewed something. Now she had a new problem, what was he fixing? She just watched him for a while, he made no other move to swipe at her. Finally, she couldn't contain her curiosity any longer and asked.

"What are you fixing?"

"This is for you kids, actually" he said dryly.

"Really?" she said in surprise as he smirked at her.

"This is a replicator for organic material and will be used to create food for you" Starscream said turning back to the machine he was working on. She watched him for a few minutes as he buried his fingers into the device. Then she said.

"So you guys are going to get us food then duplicate it?"

"Not exactly" was the reply.

She stared at him, frowning in confusion then moved so she could see his face. His optics were focused on what he was doing but with one hand nudged her slightly to the left so he could grab a needle like instrument. She watched as this was stuck into the replicator, and then she looked into his face again.

"What do you mean, not exactly?" she asked slowly. His optics shifted so that now he was looking at her though his face was still turned towards the machine.

"We are going to create food for you" he said in his raspy voice. "Instead of getting lots of different foods, we are going to create one or two filled with all the necessary nutrients and minerals needed for you humans."

"Oh" she said softly, this was very interesting. What would a single food item containing all the essentials look and taste like?

"Wow" she said finally, and Starscream gave her a tight smile. "How are you going to do all that?"

"It's too complex for me to explain" Starscream said offhandedly. "But if you could tell me what humans need it would save me the bother of trying to find out."

"Okay" she said eagerly, there was definitely nothing to be gained by resisting. Starscream reached for a nearby shelf and brought a data pad down to write in.

"Calcium is quite important" she started to say. "We get that from dairy products, basically milk. We need iron for our blood and that's found in red meat. Folic acid's another mineral, which comes from leafy vegetables especially spinach, you can actually get iron from spinach too."

"We also need vitamins" she continued as the red Jet wrote what she had said down. "Vitamin A is found in carrots, mangoes, egg yolks and mozzarella cheese. Vitamin B is found in whole-grain cereals, berries and legumes. Vitamin C which is very important can be found in citrus fruits like oranges but also Kiwi fruit and vegetables."

She suddenly frowned and Starscream looked at her.

"What" he said.

"Vitamin D" she suddenly exclaimed causing him to jump slightly. "We need that, it's very important, it helps us absorb calcium which keeps our bones strong."

"And where does vitamin D come from" he said with a raised optic-brow seeing how suddenly serious she was.

"Well normally we get it from sunlight, our skin absorbs it" she explained. "But since we're here..."

She gestured around the room, still filled with moon dust.

"We'll need to get it from a food source like...fish oil" she said.

"Fish oil" he repeated, noting it down on his data pad.

"Starscream" she said, somewhat hesitantly. He looked at her, but didn't answer.

"Could we have something...savoury and something sweet" she asked.

"Savoury and sweet" he said slowly with another raised optic brow.

"That's how we have our meals, something savoury first and then something sweet for after. You could have some of the vitamins like C in the sweet with a little bit of sugar for taste" she said as innocently as possible, she had a feeling Megatron wouldn't approve of sugar but she knew the boys would thank her.

Starscream stared at her for a full minute but then gave a small shrug and wrote it down. Alexis sighed in relief as he looked at her again and asked what else humans needed. And so she told him.

Carlos's POV.

"Come on dude wake up. Come on" Carlos yelled down at the snoring Decepticon. However Cyclonus seemed to be completely out of it and had been for the past half hour. And Carlos was as bored as hell.

He had already been sleeping for most of the day that to overgrown tin-can Megatron and was too wide awake to take another nap. And there was nothing on this high shelf that Cyclonus had put him on so he had nothing to amuse himself with and there was nothing to watch except Cyclonus snore. Which was why for the past five minutes he had been trying to wake the Decepticon up.

He knew once Cyclonus was awake, he would probably be irritated out of his mind by Cyclonus's inane chatter but _anything _was better than this mind-numbing boredom. So he yelled as loud as he could to attract the attention of the helicopter transformers. But nothing he did seemed to make a difference, Cyclonus carried on snoring. And Carlos's throat was starting to become sore with all the shouting but he had no other way of waking Cyclonus up, it wasn't as though he could throw anything at him.

Carlos sat down in frustration, jumping up and down hadn't done anything either. So what was he going to do now?

A sudden noise made him peer over the edge of the shelf and there he saw what could be his salvation. It was a Minicon which had just walked into the room. Said Minicon had been staring at the sleeping Cyclonus but was now looking up at Carlos. Carlos waved excitedly.

"Hey there, I'm Carlos, what's your name?"

The blue and purple Minicon beeped in a somewhat bemused tone back. But Carlos kept grinning down in a friendly way so the Minicon edged closer. Carlos chatted with it for a few minutes, just to make friends. Eventually Carlos said.

"Hey dude, do you think you could get me down, please" Carlos pleaded. "It's just so boring up here."

The Minicon considered his request while Carlos looked down hopefully, not wanting to push it into a decision. But mercifully it nodded and transformed. With a roar of its engine it reversed backwards then sped straight at the wall and went right up it until it reached the shelf Carlos was on. As Carlos stared, it transformed back into its bipedal form and scooping Carlos into its arms leapt down onto a lower shelf that had been too far for Carlos to reach.

Once it reached that shelf it then jumped down to the ground where it then gently put Carlos back on his feet. Grinning, Carlos clapped a hand on its back in a friendly gesture of gratitude. The Minicon smiled but then suddenly started beeping.

"What's that? You have to go? Ah, well it was great meeting you" Carlos said as the Minicon moved to go where ever it was needed.

"Thank you" he called as the Minicon left and he got a happy beep in return. He glanced up at the _still_ sleeping Cyclonus and decided he wasn't going to bother trying to wake him up.

"I'm going to go exploring, maybe I'll run into Alexis."

Rad's POV.

Rad was miserably lying on his front as Megatron continued to run his finger along the length of his back while the two Decepticons talked. When Alexis had woken him up, his aches had for the most part gone, but being continually petted by rough fingers, had brought them back. What was worse, when Megatron had captured them he had grabbed them with cables which had caused burns, and these burns had started to become aggravated with being rubbed.

He winced, trying to ignore the pain being caused by this, and shifted slightly, trying to move so that the same area wasn't being chafed. However there was only so much he could move, because his fidgeting annoyed Megatron who would growl and give him a hard poke until he lay still. He was now just praying for it to be over.

Suddenly Megatron paused in his stroking causing Rad to raise his head from his arms and look towards the door to see Starscream walking in. In his hands were Alexis and Carlos. Rad started to smile at the sight of them but then Megatron started stroking him again.

Seeing Rad's grimacing in pain and seeing how Megatron was stroking him, Carlos yelled.

"Hey, stop that you're hurting Rad."

"Hey, don't _you_ use that tone towards your Master" Demolisher said sternly but the two kids ignored him. As soon as Starscream started lowering his hand towards Megatron, Alexis and Carlos practically leapt from his hand to get to Rad. Megatron eyed Carlos as he said to Starscream.

"Why isn't this one with Cyclonus?"

"He was wandering the base, apparently Cyclonus fell asleep" replied Starscream with a roll of his optics. "I found him as I was bringing the other back so I took him as well."

Turning to Demolisher he said.

"If you could collect these human foods, I could have their meal prepared in no time. I just need to finish with one of the machines and then we can produce their food."

"Very good, Starscream, Demolisher, see to it" Mgatron ordered.

Demolisher bowed but as he was leaving, Megatron called out.

"Oh and Demolisher, don't forget to pick up the items I discussed with you earlier."

The kids looked up at this, curious but Demolisher simply nodded and left. Looking down the Decepticon tyrant saw the two kids fussing over their friend.

"Look what you've done" Alexis said angrily, as she examined the bright red skin under Rad's jumpsuit. "His back's all tender and red because _you've_ been rubbing it."

"I had no idea humans were so delicate" Megatron mused thoughtfully.

"We're not delicate" Rad said indignantly as Carlos glared his agreement. ""But we've all got rope burns on our skin from when you grabbed us with those cables. And you've been rubbing those burns."

"So no more rubbing Rad" Alexis said fiercely causing Megatron to give her a sharp tap on the head.

"I already warned you to mind your manners young lady so watch it" he growled softly before saying. "Well, I'll allow your friend a chance to recover then."

The kids all looked relieved, especially Rad until Megatron took hold of Carlos and started petting him and then Alexis. Rad he scooped onto the arm of the throne leaving Alexis and Carlos on his knee. They of course squirmed back Rad knew too well from experience wouldn't do any good.

In exasperation he said, as he saw his friends bite back cries of pain as they were stroked by rough fingers.

"Can't you do something else with us that doesn't involve stroking us or making us sleep?"

Megatron considered the question thoughtfully as he slid Alexis's hair between two fingers. She _really_ didn't like this.

"I suppose there is" Megatron said finally. The kids looked hopeful, surely anything was better than been chafed raw or made to nap on his knee.

"What tricks do you do?"

_Author's note. Next chapter definitely contains the Decepticons making food for the kids. Also the kids end up disobeying, meaning Megatron has to punish them. And what is it that Megatron told Demolisher to get. Find out in the next chapter. Till next time._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note. I'm afraid there will be no updates between the 5__th__ and the 29__th__ of January as I'll be on holiday, so the next chapter won't be until the beginning of February. I've written a nice long chapter though, since I won't be posting for a while._

_Once again, thanks to all the suggestions that I've been given, they've been a big help._

_Enjoy and please review._

Continued from last chapter.

"_Can't you do something else with us that doesn't involve stroking us or making us sleep?"_

_Megatron considered the question thoughtfully as he slid Alexis's hair between two fingers. She really didn't like this._

"_I suppose there is" Megatron said finally. The kids looked hopeful, surely anything was better than been chafed raw or made to nap on his knee._

"_What tricks do you do?"_

"_Tricks_" the kids' spluttered indignantly.

"We're not performing monkeys" Carlos said angrily as Megatron gave them a tight smile.

"We'll see about that" he said as he hooked his fingers under Carlos's feet and turned him upside down. Carlos yelped as he dangled from Megatron's hand. Alexis and Rad cried out as Megatron yanked his hand up and then down, making Carlos cry out as he was jerked about.

Megatron suddenly raised his arm as high as it could go, causing all three kids to gasp in fear. They all screamed as Megatron suddenly dropped his arm, making the ground come racing up to meet Carlos who threw out his arms to stop himself from smashing into the hard metal surface. But he didn't smash into anything as he was abruptly yanked to a stop. Carlos sucked in air as his hands touched the cold surface, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Before he could lift his head up to grin at his friends after his near death experience he was suddenly moved forward. As this happened he moved his hands because he was pressed against Megatron's knee so the result was forced to walk on his hands. As he was made to walk backwards, Alexis found her voice.

"What are you _doing?"_

"What does it look like" Megatron sneered as he made Carlos walk the length of his knee. "I'm teaching my little pet a trick."

Megatron loosened his grasp on Carlos's feet, causing the boy to wobble a bit but he managed to recover and continue. After a few more walks, Megatron let go completely and Carlos stumbled a few steps before falling back onto his feet making Megatron chuckle. The Decepticon's optics now turned to the other kids who both backed away a couple of steps.

"Now as for you two" he said as he reached for Alexis who backed away but had to stop when she reached the edge of his knee. He took her in his hand and held her on his palm and looked her up and down.

"What can you do?" he asked.

Not wanting Alexis to be manhandled like Carlos, Rad quickly said.

"She dances."

Before Alexis could protest, Carlos said as he sat up.

"Yeah she dances great, she can do that."

Megatron frowned slightly as Alexis coloured, she could dance, but she didn't like to boost about it. But what Megatron said next surprised the three kids.

"What is dancing?"

They all stared at him and Alexis said.

"You don't know what dancing is? Doesn't Cybertron have music and arts?"

The blank look on Megatron's face told them the answer to that question. Alexis glanced at her friends and gave a shrug. Alexis stood up on the large Mech's palm and lifting her arms started to dance. Watching the young girl's flowing movements, Megatron relaxed as she twirled and turned. Finally with a smile he put her back on his knee and said.

"Very good, my dear, very good. Now I'm afraid there are some things that I must be getting on with."

Scooping all three kids into his hand, he stood up. As Megatron walked with them in his hand, he remarked.

"While I'm gone, you can practice your new tricks and later you can perform for me and your guardians later. If you amuse us I may reward you."

He reached a table and pulled a cloth out of a box on the table, and dropped the material into a little pile. He then dumped the kids onto it and eyed them as they looked around their new vantage point.

"I want you little brats to stay put here, you are not to move from this table otherwise there will be consequences" he said looking down at them sternly. The kids were silent as he spun on his heels and strode off.

The kids watched as Megatron left the room, his heavy tread causing dust to fall from the ceiling onto their heads. There was no doubt that Megatron was a huge powerful robot. As they shook dust from their heads they considered their situation. They were being forced to be the pets of an evil tyrant, not only made to do humiliating things but they had no idea when they were going to get home. However, how many kids got to hang out on _the moon,_ without needing to wear _spacesuits_ so it wasn't all bad.

"So what was Starscream like?" Carlos finally asked.

"Unpleasant but it was interesting to see him working" Alexis said before saying sheepishly. "I'm sorry you guys had such a hard time."

Carlos gave a shrug.

"It wasn't so bad, it was just so boring, he fell asleep and left me on a high self with nothing to do" He said as he turned to Rad. "Dude, you went through pure torture, you had the worst guardian."

"Well not really, Demolisher probably wouldn't have bothered but Megatron kept stroking me so he joined in" Rad said, grimacing in memory. Alexis smiled sympathetically, but then she frowned.

"Did you have to tell him I danced, I felt like an idiot" she asked.

"I didn't want him doing the same thing he did to Carlos to you" Rad said with a shrug as Carlos added.

"Why you so embarrassed Alexis, you're a great dancer?"

"I don't know, just felt a bit weird dancing for a giant robot" she said, shrugging helplessly.

"Like a scene from Star Wars or something, huh" Carlos suggested with a grin causing Alexis to groan. Rad meanwhile was examining the room as he gingerly rubbed a spot on the small of his back, it still hurt from Megatron's attention. Carlos noticed and he said.

"You okay, man?"

"I've been better" Rad shrugged, but he was still feeling raw. And that made him feel mutinous, he didn't want to just sit around, waiting for Megatron to come back and start 'playing' with them for his own amusement. He just wasn't going to do that.

"I'm going to go exploring, do you guys want to come?" he said, standing up.

"There isn't much to see" Carlos said. "I tried exploring earlier, Cyclonus fell asleep and I got bored so I decided to have a wonder. But Starscream caught me and well, he took me and Alexis back in here."

"Starscream's room is full of interesting stuff" Alexis piped up. "But he'll be in there, so we can't go in there. This place is falling about, there's dust everywhere."

"I don't care" Rad said firmly. "Besides, how many opportunities are we going to have to explore a moon base and any things better than just sitting around, waiting for Megatron and his goons."

"You're right" declared Carlos jumping to his feet. "Why should we do what he says, let's go. You coming Alexis?"

"As if I'd stay here" said Alexis jumping to her feet as well. "Come on, let's see if they have a computer room, maybe we can contact Optimus and the others."

And with this thought, the kids set off, not relishing the consequences.

Cyclonus's POV.

Cyclonus was in a bad mood as he and Demolisher walked along the edge of a wood towards a human settlement. First he had been woken up from his nap (which he had been enjoying) and dragged down to Earth. Then he had learned that that little punk kid had snuck off instead of staying put, meaning he'd likely a scolding from Megatron. Also he didn't like wondering around in the dark, trying to find food for those little brats.

"Why couldn't Starscream have gone with you?" he grumbled to Demolisher as he kicked a boulder out the way, it crashed into a tree causing Demolisher to glare at him.

"Starscream's building the replicator and I needed backup in case those Autobots find us" Demolisher said as they neared their target.

"The _Autobots_? Pah, you don't need me for _them_" Cyclonus said contemptuously. "Those guys are pushovers."

"Well next time we meet them" Demolisher said pointedly as they stopped in front of a human food storage called a supermarket. "_You _can take on Optimus Prime and then we'll see who the pushover is."

Cyclonus ignored this and stared at the building in front of them, frowning.

"How are we going to get in and out?"

"We don't" Demolisher said simply as he released his Minicon, an action Cyclonus quickly copied. Demolisher handed them a list and told them to get everything on it. Demolisher then knelt down beside the shop doors and disabled the security system and also made the doors open so that the two Minicons could enter. He then stood to wait patiently beside Cyclonus for their return.

After a few minutes Cyclonus started fidgeting and tapping his foot, while Demolisher glared at him. After a few more minutes, Cyclonus said.

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because those kids need feeding but don't worry we won't have to go again" Demolisher said soothingly. "Starscream's taken care of that."

"Those little punks are so annoying aren't they?" Cyclonus said, making conversation. "I can't believe that little brat wondered away."

"You shouldn't have fallen asleep" Demolisher said sternly. "You were meant to watching him."

"I put him where he couldn't get down" Cyclonus whined. "I can't understand how he got down."

Demolisher shrugged and they carried on waiting. Cyclonus started up some inane chatter which started to really to annoy his silent companion. Thankfully for Demolisher's sanity the Minicons eventually emerged, pushing a trolley full of goods. The Decepticon's eyed the strange looking items but shrugged and started gathering everything into their arms. They were just about to Warp away when a voice rang out across the street.

"Hey, what are you two up to?"

It was Hotshot who started moving angrily over to them but stopped at the sight of them. They did look rather silly with their arms full of human food, they reminded the yellow Autobot of his new friend Fred. It was all he could do not to burst out laughing.

Instead he pulled out his gun and pointed it right at them. Demolisher just looked contemptuous while Cyclonus cackled for no good reason.

"If you want those kids to eat tonight, you'd better not stop us" Demolisher said causing Hotshot's optics to widen.

"Those are for the kids? Aw man, what've you been doing to them?" Hotshot cried out.

"Nothing, Megatron has made sure his pets are well cared for" Demolisher replied.

"Pets" Hotshot repeated outraged, but Demolisher was getting impatient. Giving Hotshot a stern look, he said.

"Don't try anything."

Hotshot growled but he lowered his gun. The two Decepticons looked triumphant as they and their Minicons disappeared from sight. Glaring angrily at where they had been, Hotshot now Warped away, intent on telling his two comrades what he had found out.

Megatron's POV.

Megatron got up from the console he had just been sitting at and stretched out the stiff joints in his body. He had been looking over the last reports his men on Cybertron had submitted and also on possible Minicon sightings on Earth. He had also been tapping into Earth satellites in case the Autobots were up to anything. Unfortunately nothing was happening with either the Autobots or any Minicons, but the situation on Cybertron seemed to be going well.

It was a pity about the Autobots, he was really looking forward to seeing Optimus Prime for a good gloat. Prime took things so seriously, he was probably brooding at this very moment over the loss of his little friends. And the best thing about this situation was that there was nothing Prime could do about it, he couldn't reach this base therefore he couldn't rescue those brats. And Megatron would only give them up when _he_ was good and ready. If he gave them up.

Walking out of the Control Room he made his way to Starscream's room to see how his Second was doing with the machines. When he arrived, he saw that the work was going well and that once Demolisher and Cyclonus returned he could get started. Giving Starscream some extra instructions, relating to a special order Megatron had put in for his pets, he left him to it.

In a good mood he wondered out into the corridor and walked along in almost casual fashion. But then a sound reached his audio and he frowned. As he stood he heard sounds coming from a room to his left. Very carefully he moved until he was at the entrance to the door and looked in. What he saw made him narrow his optics in annoyance.

The three human children were climbing a low table that continued data pads detailing Decepticon strategy. As he watched they reached the top and started crawling all over the pads. And to his disbelief, the female started examining the data, looking like she was trying to memorise it. So not only had those little brats deliberately disobeyed but they were looking for ways to undermine his authority. Well, he was going to see about that.

"So" he said coldly stepping into the room causing the kids to almost jump out of their skins in shock. Before they could try to run, he strode over and seized them in his hand. They winced as they were caught and brought up to optic level.

"Did I or did I not tell you that you were to remain where I had put you" Megatron growled as they looked scared. Good, they should be, he was going to ensure they didn't disobey again so easily.

Striding from the room, he continued in a low voice.

"I gave you all a chance, I didn't try to force obedience into you but now I will remedy that."

As he marched back into his throne room he saw that the kids had used the material as a cushion to drop from the table and that was how they had escaped. Well, he'd just have to make sure they had less opportunity to escape.

Sitting down on his throne he sternly put them down on the arm of his throne then linked his fingers together as he examined them. After letting them nervously squirm for a few minutes, he said.

"Tell me, how would you be punished back on Earth?"

They glanced at each other before Carlos said.

"It depends, at school we're given detention, that's where we're kept after school to do extra work or lines."

"If we've done something serious, our parents our told and they'll punish us" Alexis said quietly before adding. "They're the only ones who are legally to punish us unless we've broken the law."

"And how do they punish you?" Megatron asked. It was Rad who answered.

"They ground us, we lose privileges and they impose curfew, that's when we're not allowed out after certain hours."

"Is that it?" Megatron said, his optics boring into their eyes. They looked at their feet, unwilling to answer.

"I thought so."

So saying this, Megatron took hold of Carlos and laid him across his knee. He was just about to take hold of Alexis when Rad suddenly cried.

"Wait it was all my idea, don't punish them."

"Perhaps but I still found the three of you together where you were not suppose to be" Megatron said sternly as he took Alexis and laid her next to Carlos. As he took hold of Rad, he said.

"Even if I only one of you disobeying, the three of you will still be punished."

"Hey that's not fair" cried Carlos as Rad was laid next to Alexis.

"It is incentive for you all to behave" Megatron said simply as he laid a hand against their shoulders and backs to hold them in place. They all gritted their teeth as they heard him raise his other hand.

The spanking was hard, even though he only used the tips of his fingers so as not to damage them. He hit them several times until their behinds felt like they were on fire. Finally after what seemed like an age to them, but was probably only a short time, he stopped. Giving each of them a sharp tap, he said.

"I hope I will not need to repeat this" as he freed his hold on them. The boys put their arms around Alexis who had tears streaming down her face. The boys did too, but it made them feel better by comforting their friend.

As they did this, Megatron started stroking them again, gently running his fingers along their backs. He didn't go lower for which they were all very thankful as they all had a very painful sting which wanted to be left alone by giant metal fingers. As they miserably rubbed themselves better, their heads were carefully petted and Megatron said.

"Now, now it's all over. Look my men have finally gotten your food ready."

The kids raised their heads, dashing away tears as the three Decepticon soldiers entered, each with something in their hands.

"Sir, what's happening?" Demolisher asked as he and his fellows drew closer.

"Just a discipline issue that has been resolved" Megatron said as took the kids and placed them on the throne arm rest. The Decepticons moved forward and placed something in front of each kid. Looking at them, they saw that they were...

"Bowls" Alexis said kneeling and picking hers up, it contained what looked like dried food covered in a paste. Megatron smirked.

"I had Demolisher get theses for you, they have your names on them."

The bowls of food did indeed have the names Rad, Carlos and Alexis on them. Hearing Megatron give a slight cough, the three of them said 'thank you'.

"That is your first meal" Starscream said in his raspy voice. "If you eat all of it up, you can have your second meal."

And he held out what looked like bars, and they had colour unlike what was in front of them which was mostly brown.

"These are your sweet" Starscream continued as Demolisher held out bottles of water which the kids took.

Glancing at each other, the kids bravely took a piece of their new food. As Alexis sampled hers, she found it to have a meaty taste with the texture of a vegetable, it wasn't too bad. But as she was about to taste the paste, Carlos made a slight gagging sound before taking a deep gulp of water.

"This tastes of fish" he hissed to his friends.

"That'll be the fish oil" Alexis explained as Carlos's eyes bulged.

"_Fish oi_l?" he repeated, horrified.

"It's very good for you" Alexis hissed back. "It contains Vitamin D and Omega 3 which we need."

As Carlos groaned, Rad said.

"Mix it with the dried stuff, it tastes better" he advised as he took a fingerfull of the stuff and popped it into his mouth. After a lot of gulps of water the food was fished and the kids looked expectantly at Starscream who handed them their bars, looking amused. The Decepticons had enjoyed watching the kids eat, especially the boys facial expressions. Megatro had rubbed their heads as they had eaten.

The boys didn't look too hopeful over their bars, nevertheless they all took a big bite. And found to their surprise that the bars had a nice orange and berry taste with a nice smooth texture. But what was even better was that they tasted sweet, very sweet. The boys were amazed.

Alexis grinned at their delighted expressions and mouthed.

"Well, sugar's very important as well."

_Author's note. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, remember I'm open to suggestions. Till next time._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note. Well, I'm finally back and here's another chapter for you all. This would have gone up sooner, but this site won't allow me to upload anything for some reason meaning I had to retype it onto a file that already existed in Document Manager. This means I'm not sure when the next chapter will go up I'm afriad. But back to the chapter._

_In to-days chapter Megatron assures himself how fair and great he is while the Autobots bemoan the situation with the kids._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron eyed his little pets as they eagerly tucked into their food. They seemed much happier which intrigued the large Decepticon. Less than half an Earth hour ago, he had spanked them for disobeying him. Though he had been careful not to damage them, it had hurt enough to leave them in tears by the end of it. But it was almost as though it hadn't happened, though he saw they were kneeling rather than sitting, they all seemed cheerful. Obviously humans were more resilient than he had imagined.

He decided this was a good thing, he preferred them cheerful to sulking. as long as they had learned their lesson and didn't dare disobey again, everything would be fine. But as he lightly stroked one of them, he somehow doubted this, up to this point they had been as defiant as possible. Never mind, it made things more interesting, though he wouldn't hesitate to punish them again.

Seeing that they had finished, he smiled and gently picked them up. They clung to his fingers as he raised them to face level and he knew they didn't want to sit down. Well, a lasting sting would help them to remember that he wasn't to be trifled with. No doubt Optimus would say he was being overly harsh but swift discipline was the only way to ensure that his men (and now pets) knew their place. And when everyone knew their place, everything ran much more smoothly.

"I take it you enjoyed that, my little pets" Megatron asked smiling at them. The kids glanced at each other before looking into his optics.

"It was, um, very unusual" Carlos said, giving a nervous smile.

"But nice" Alexis added quickly. Her face like her friends was slightly smeared with dried tears and food.

"Good" Megatron said before frowning slightly at he sight of their messy faces. He nodded to his Minicon Leader-One who ran off to obey his master's orders. The kids watched the Minicon curiously but before they could say anything, Demolisher spoke.

"You were right about the Autobots, sir" he said as he and his two fellow Decepticons watched the kids. "That punk Hotshot showed up just before we left Earth."

"Hotshot" Rad said eagerly, earning himself a stern look from Megatron who then looked up at Demolisher and said.

"Did you engage him?"

"No, sir" Demolisher replied. "He wanted to, but we told him to back off if he didn't want these three to starve."

"Very good, Demolisher" said Megatron approvingly as Cyclonus now cackled.

"Ooh, you should have seen his face, he probably went home and cried."

The kids looked annoyed at this but at that moment Leader-One came hurrying back over, and handed Megatron aclean cloth. Megatron changed his grip on the kids so that they were now gripped in his closed fist. Carefully holding them, he started wiping Carlos's face withthe cloth. Carlos tried to resist but in the end was forced to accept it. While Megatron was doing this, he shot a glare at Cyclonus and said.

"Cyclonus, why is it that Starscream found your charge wondering around?"

Starscream sneered as Cyclonus cowered under Megatron's annoyed glare.

"I'm sorry Sir, I must have dozed off for just a moment" Cyclonus said apologetically.

"A moment" Carlos exclaimed in disbelief as his face was scrubbed. "Man, who's he kidding?"

"They need to be watched" Megatronsaid sternly, now cleaning Rad's face. "Otherwise they get into mischief. If you're going to leave them unsupervised for any length of time, you must ensure that they stay put."

"But I did, Megatron, I put him on a high shelf so he couldn't get down" Cyclonus protested.

"So how _did _he get down?" Starscreamm askedwith a sneer before saying sarcastically. "Or did he jump?"

Everyone looked at Carlos who gave a nervous non-committal shrug. Megatron paused in his cleaning of Rad's face to say "Well?"

"Umm" Carlos stalled, he didn't really want to get the Minicon who had helped him into trouble. Alexis and Rad looked a little nervous as well, they knew about the Minicon and didn't know how Megatron would react. Would he dismiss it or would he have the Minicon punished. Not wanting the silence to drag, Carlos said quickly.

"Does it matter, he was totally oblivious, Optimus could've walked in and gotten me down for all he would have noticed."

"Be that as it may, I would still like to know how you got down" Megatron said, now cleaning Alexis's face. When Carlos hesited, Megatron said.

"Why are you so reluctant to tell us? Are you planning on using the same trick to disobey in future?" Megatron paused and then said, optics boring into Carlos's eyes. "Or are you protecting someone?"

Carlos couldn't meet his optics, his gaze dropped ground wards as Megatron smirked.

"I thought so" he said knowingly. "Well, which Minicon was it?"

"Aw, you're not going to punish him, are you? He didn't know he was doing anything wrong" Carlos pleaded looking back into Megatron's optics. Rad and Alexis also shot pleading looks in Megatron's direction. Megatron considered them as he finished cleaning Alexis'sface. Dropping the cloth into Leader-One's hands, he paused and then.

"You are worried I will punish this Minicon and so wish to protect him?" he asked slowly to which Carlos nodded earnestly. "And if I decided you would receive punishment in the Minicon's stead. Remember, all three of you will be punished."

The kids all involuntarily winced, they were still sore from their last punishment. However, they weren't about to let an innocent Minicon be punished, especially as Megatronwasn't as likely to hold back as much as he did with them. So squaring his shoulders, after a nod from his friends, Carlos said firmly.

"We'd take it."

There was silence for a moment as Megatron regarded them, then he threw back his head and started laughing. Changing his grip on them so that they now rested on his open palm once again, he said.

"I think I now see why the Autobots keep you, Optimus would be proud of your spirit" he said stroking them generously. This made the kids grin, they loved pleasing the brave Autobots they admired so.

To the kids amazement, the other Decepticons were looking somewhat impressed at the fact they were willing to take more punishment, just for a Minicon? Megatron's Minicon looked as he always did, serious, but the kids could've sworn they saw a very small smile appear on Leader-One's face. Megatron placed the kids back onto his knee, still lightly chuckling.

"Thank your guardians for making you such nice food before they go about their duties" he commanded, resting both hands on the armrests of his throne. The three Decepticons looked smug as the kids chorused.

"Thank you, Starscream." Thank you, Demoilsher." "Thank you, Cyclonus."

"I made the milk and fish paste" Cyclonus anouched proudly, causing Carlos's face to almost crack as he struggled to keep smiling.

"Yeah and i did the dried stuff" Demolisher said off-handedly as he nodded to his leader before turning to Cyclonus. "Come on, lets get some shooting practice."

"Oh goody" cackled Cyclonus as he and Demolisher made their way out of the throne room. Starscream, however lingered.

"So your sweet was adequate?" he asked in his raspy voice.

"Oh yeah, it was great" said Rad as Alexis and Carlos nodded enthusiastically. Starscream smirked.

"I thought you'd enjoy it, I made sure to add sugar as Alexis said" he said before turning and following Demolisher and Cyclonus out of the room.

Carlos and Rad gave Alexis one-armed hugs, whispering.

"Way to go Amiga." "That was brilliant."

"What's this about sugar?" Megatron asked, sounding like a stern teacher. It was Alexis who answered, giving her most innocent look, she said.

"Something essential for kids."

Shooting a grin at her friends, she added.

"Especially boys."

They all laughed as Megatron regarded them suspiciously. Lifting his hand form the armrest, he lowered it and made them lie down, saying.

"I think it's time for another nap" he said firmly, running his finger across their backs as they lay on their fronts. "When you've had your nap, you can have some free time which I expect you to use to practice your tricks. And no mischief this time" he warned, waggling a finger at them.

The kids settled down, but were still a little uncomfortable. Not only were they still smarting after their spanking but the hard cold surface of Megatron's knee wasn't the best place for a sleep. They could feel Megatron lightly stroking their backs as they lay there.

"Milk and fish paste" Carlos hissed, making a face as he squirmed, trying to get comfy. "Why'd you tell them to get fish oil?"

"I told you, it's very important" Alexis hissed back. Rad shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"It wasn't that bad, besides our 'sweet' more than made up for it. Think we can convince them to give us chocolate?"

Before either Carlos or Alexis could answer, they felt a tap on their behinds. Wincing and grabbing their sore bottoms protectively, they craned around to see Megatron looking stern.

"I think I have already mentioned what happens during a nap."

"Sorry" the kids murmured as they snuggled against one another to rest. Megatron watched them for a few minutes before he decided they had settled down and relaxed. He wondered the next Minicon was going to appear, he hated being inactive. At least his pets provided a distraction.

He wondered, was this why Optimus and the other Autobots really kept these kids, they were something to focus on apart form fighting? They certainly were somewhat endearing, they didn't cry and cower and if there was one thing he hated it was sniveling cowards. Funnily enough it was something he and Optimus had in common, though Prime would never put it like that.

Megatron smirked, it was amusing how there were certain parts of his nature Prime liked to deny. Megatron never pretended to be anything he wasn't, not that he was saying Prime wasn't honest, he was, the soft Spark. it was just that Prime liked to suppress certain parts of his nature and that's why he was an Autobot and he Megatron was a Decepticon.

What was Prime up to now? Undoubtedly, he would be trying to think of ways to get these kids back. When they next met, Prime would demand they be returned and no doubt accuse the Decepticon leader of mistreating them. Which was nonsense, he was treating just fine. As he watched the dark skinned boy rub at his neck, he thought, yes he had made them wear collars to show they were his pets. But these collars were essential, not only did they allow them to breathe, they provided freedom of movement.

Also he had made sure they were well feed and rested. And what did he ask for in return? Just their total obedience, which wasn't unreasonable was it? Of course not. They may have been severely punished but they knew exactly why, he wasn't just lashing out. As the female shifted uncomfortably, he recalled how they had been willing to take another spanking to spare a Minicon punishment. And he found that utterly incredible, why would they do such a thing? Was it the Autobots influence or were they honestly just that selfless?

As he pondered that question, thinking about the kids and Minicons, made him think of another problem. What was he going to do with his pets when he and his men went hunting Minicons. Obviously taking them was out of the question but he didn't want to leave any of his men behind, he liked to have all three of them with him on missions. He could leash his pets, but he didn't really want to do that unless they were really disobedient. Besides it would make them very resentful which could led to disobedience. some sort of cage perhaps?

But looking up and glancing around the room, he decided this was unnecessary. They were after all in the remains of a large spaceship, he could easily deposit them in one of the secure rooms where they would have plenty of Space to run about but not be able to escape. Yes, that sounded like a good plan.

Megatron smirked to himself as he continued to caress his little pets, even Otpimus couldn't deny the fairness of _that_ idea. Everything was going just fine.

At the Autobot Base.

"Every-thing's gone so horribly wrong" Hotshot declared, punching the wall in his frustration. Across the room Optimus stood bowed over the Computer Console, hands gripping the sides. Red Alert was a gloomily sitting at a table.

"Demolisher referred to them as Megatron's pets" Optimusaskedslowly, not raising his head. Hotshot just stood there with his fists clenched as he answered, he had only just got back. After running into the Decpeticons, he had gone for a long drive after Warping back into the local area.

"Yeah, that's what he called them" he said, shoulders slumped. Optimus sighed heavily.

"But they were getting food for them, which is something" Red Alert pointed out.

"But we don't know what he's doing to them in the menatime" Hotshot said frustrated. "He could be torturing them or.."

"Hotshot, that's enough" Optimus said sternly standing up straight to turn around and face his two men. Hotshot bowed his head.

"I'm sorry sir."

"There's no ponit in quessing waht Megatronmayormay not be doing with the kids" Red Alert said standing up now. "We know he's feeding them and that's good enough for now."

There was silence for a moment, as each Autobot was absorbed in thier own thoughts. Then Optimus spoke.

"Megatron maybe at times creul and merciless" he begun slowly causing Hotshot's face to twist. "But's he not sadistic, he won't hurt them for the sake of hurting them."

He puased as both Hotshot and Red Alert looked at him hopefully. The few Minicons in the room were also listening.

"The kids are smart" continued Optimus. "As long as they don't annoy him or do anything foolish, thet should be fine."

"You're right Optimus" said Red Alert. "But thier still prisoners."

"I know" replied Optimus heavily before sighing. "If I could only talk to Megatron, convince him that the kids are not part of this."

"Trouble is" said Red Alert. "We can't contact the Decpeticons and they only show up when a Minicon has appeared."

Before Optimus could say anything to this, Hotshot suddenly spoke.

"I think I have an idea about how we can talk to Megatron."

_Author's note. Next chapter, the kids think long and hard about their situation and their captors. Till next time._


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note. Well, the up-loading's working again so hooray for that._

_You won't find out what the Autobot's plan is in this chapter I'm afraid but don't worry it won't be long until you do. The kids consider their position with Megatron and their guardians._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Aw man, these things are really wearing me down" Carlos moaned, rubbing at his neck. Rad and Alexis gave him sympathetic looks as they sat on the remains of an old battery. After their nap, Megatron had once again put them onto that table and left the room. Before leaving however, he had warned them to stay put or they would be punished again. The kids were suppose to be practicing tricks with which to entertain their Decepticon guardians but so far they had just talked. Thankfully, they could sit down again.

"Hey dude, are you feeling better?" Carlos asked Rad who had been absentmindedly rubbing his arm. Rad had been badly chafed by Megatron who had been stroking cable burns inflicted when they had been captured.

"Hmm? Oh, okay" rad replied looking at his friend. "They just needed to be left alone. Are yours any better?"

"They're fine" said Carlos, waving a hand dismissively, before turning to Alexis.

"What about you, Alexis?"

"Fine, but they could really do with some air" Alexis said, fingering her orange jumpsuit. Unfortunately they were only wearing underwear underneath their suits, the Autobots transformed their normal clothes into these jumpsuits. And though the environment they were in was probably pretty sterile, it was too cold to take off their suits. The boys knew this as well as Alexis so Rad said.

"They'll be okay as long as we don't rub them."

With an effort, Rad stopped rubbing his arm. They sat in silence for a moment before Carlos got up and stretching, made his way a bit from the broken battery. Bending down, he placed his palms on the dusty table surface and pushed himself off the ground so that he was now balanced on his hands. He wobbled so precariously that he had to fall back onto his feet. However after a few more tries, he managed to balance, standing on his hands.

"Well done" Alexis said grinning as she lightly applauded. Rad also gave a grin and a thumbs up. Carlos managed a shaky grin before he over-balanced and fell onto his back. He landed on a piece of cloth so he was okay.

"Man, does Megatron really expect me to have learned how to walk on my hands by the time he gets back?" Carlos asked, not bothering to get up.

"That's probably exactly what he expects" replied Rad with a laugh. "He snaps his fingers and we jump, simple as that."

Alexis scoffed as the boys grinned.

"I suppose we should be thankful he hasn't insisted we call him master, he must have forgotten" she said, tossing her head, before turning to Rad as Carlos muttered "Thank goodness for that."

"What are yo going to do for our _master?"_

_"_Well, I was thinking of maybe doing some basic martial arts moves" Rad said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, I remember now, you doing that in P.E" Carlos said sitting up. "You were really good at it."

"I was okay" said Rad modestly. "How come you guys didn't do it?"

"I was wanted to do boxing" said Carlos as he got back up and stretched. "What did you do, Alexis? Gymnastics?"

"I did self-defence" said Alexis causing Carlos to laugh as he jumped back into the handstand position.

"Woh, self-defence, boxing and karate, man, we can totally take on the Decepticons. Bust some serious ass."

"And that's the point that Megatron walks in" Rad said laughing with Alexis. For the next while they stretched their muscles and practiced their moves. They chatted about things in general until there was lull in the conversation where they all fell silent for a moment. And then Alexis said quietly.

"When do you think we'll get home?"

The boys didn't answer immediately, instead they sat against the side of the battery that was facing an open window. So far they hadn't gotten a glimpse of Earth, none of the Decepticons had taken them to any windows. All they could see were bright stars against a black velvety background.

"I don't know" Rad said finally in a quiet voice. "Until he gets bored of us."

There was another silence and then.

"Our parents are going to miss us eventually" Alexis said softly. "Billy and Fred can only cover for so long. And then there's school."

"It might not be that long" Carlos said. "I mean, whys he really keeping us? He wants to piss off Optimus and get as many Minicons as possible. He'll probably give us back next battle."

"What if he doesn't?" Alexis said. "What if he keeps us? Optimus and the other will be constantly worrying about us so they'll lose Minicons. And if he does give us back, Highwire and the others will be his prisoners in our stead."

"I know but what can we do" sighed Rad.

"Escape" suggested Carlos but it was more of a question than a suggestion.

"Could we?" Rad said. "They'll have locks on their security, I doubt any of the Minicons are allowed access."

"And if they catch us, Megatron will be so angry" whispered Alexis. "And he'll punish us, _really_ punish us. And he'll be less likely to be us go."

There was a very long silence after this. They knew the chances of them managing to escape were slim and any ground gained with the Decepticons were gone."

"Basically until they let us go, we have to be good little pets" Carlos said bitterly.

"Basically, yeah" Rad said as they stared at the twinkling stars, their hearts heavy with sadness. They hadn't been gone that long, little more than a day, but that didn't stop a wave of homesickness wash over them. Just as the seriousness of their situation was starting to get them down, they heard a sudden noise.

They looked around for the source of the strange sound, it was like a melodious computer beeping. And then they spotted several Minicons, including Leader-One standing on the ground below them. They realised the sound was coming from them.

"Dude, what is it? Carlos said in wonder as Alexis said softly "It's beautiful."

"They're singing" Rad said, realising it was the Minicon form of music.

The kids gazed as the Minicons continued, it was nothing like they'd ever heard before. And what was more, it was a happy melody that filled there very hearts with joy. Soon the three of them were grinning as the Minicons swayed to their own music. Eventually the song ended, and the kids clapped and cheered, showing how much they had enjoyed it. The Minicons gave small bows and then Leader-One spoke.

"_Don't despair, you will find a way home_" he said in his serious voice. The Minicons didn't actually speak, they beeped but ever since the kids had discovered Highwire, Sureshock and Grindor, they had been able to understand.

_"The Decpeticons are not all bad"_ Leader-One continued. "_Find a way to reach their Sparks which they do possess, if deeply concealed."_

And with that, the Minicons turned to go. Carlos however, couldn't resist calling out.

"Even Megatron?"

This time, Leader-One really did quirk a small smile.

"_Even Megatron."_

And with that, they were gone as quickly and as quietly as they had come. But their brief visit had achieved its purpose, the kids were happy again. And soon they were chatting and exercising again.

Sometime later.

Megatron paused outside the entrance to the throne room and was pleased to hear the kids chatter coming from inside. Good, they had done as he had said. As he entered, his smile widened as he saw them jumping about the table he had left them on. They stopped as they saw and undoubtedly heard his approach. He grinned as he walked forward, his sense of well-being always improved when people did as he ordered.

Once he reached them, he held out his hand and to his delight they immediately scrambled onto his palm. He brought them up to optic level, smiling widely at their happy faces.

"Now isn't this much better, my dears" he said, lightly stroking their heads. Obviously all they had needed was a firm hand. "When you do as I say, we're all happy."

The kids smiled sheepishly as Megatron curled his fingers around them slightly. He did this so they were more secure in his hand as he took them out of the room. Eagerly they peered all around them as Megatron walked through the dim corridors.

"Where are we going" Carlos asked eagerly causing Megatron to chuckle.

"It's a surprise" Megatron said teasingly, making the kids more excited.

"Where are Starscream and the others" Alexis asked, looking up at him.

"Hmm,working" Megatron said mysteriously.

Eventually they reached a small room and Megatron deposited them onto a semicircle of glowing buttons. Gently patting them, Megatron said.

"Now just relax and stay still for a moment" he said before waving his hand over a panel. A light engulfed the kids for a moment, and when it receded they found they were wearing white spacesuits.

As they examined themselves in wonder, Megatron picked them up again and walked towards a door. It opened and he stepped out with the kids onto the open Moon surface. They all gasped as they stared at the barren grey landscape where few had walked.

"Oh my god, we're on the Moon, really on the Moon" Carlos creid in excitement.

"I can't believe this" Alexis said in awe.

"Pretty incredible" Rad agreed.

Megatron laughed at their awe.

"I forget that humans have barely managed to break through the atmosphere of their own Planet. It is truly amazing that you can find such wonder in such an empty landscape" he said, grinning widely.

"Hey man, this is _the Moon,_ how many kids get to do _this" _Carlos said as Megatron continued walking, though he now had a tighter grip on the kids. Before Megatron could say anything, there was a sudden explosion which made the kids jump.

"What was that?" cried Rad as they all held onto Megatron's hand. Megatron just chuckled and said.

"Ah, you'll have to wait and see."

As they crested a particularly large crater and looked down, they saw what had caused the explosion. It was Starscream, Cyclonus and Demolisher and they were shooting at several moving targets. While Starscream and Cyclonus were suing blasters, Demolisher had combined with his Minicon and was using his upgraded firepower. After obliterating a target that had been shooting back, Demolisher stood back with an air of deep satisfaction. As the kids watched, Demolisher said.

"Now hows _that?"_

"Not bad" Cyclonus cackled as he put away his blaster. "But this is how you do it."

And he transformed into his helicopter mode and lifted off the rocky ground to soar high above the targets. with a mad whoop, he charged at the target, firing wildly. Most exploded under his barrage but some managed to shoot back. However he dodged them and landed, transforming to proudly swagger back to his comrades.

"Was that good or what?"

"I'll say the latter" Starscream sneered as he steeped forward. "Watch this."

"Swindle, combine."

Starscream's red Minicon did as commanded, attaching himself to his master's back. When this happened, huge cannons appeared on Starscream's shoulders and he leaped into the air. As he soared upwards, he aimed and blasted the remaining targets. There was a large explosion and when the smoke and dust cleared, the Moon had a new crater.

"That's how you do it" Starscream said triumphantly as he landed. It was at that moment, he spotted Megatron and the kids.

"Megatron, sir" he said respectively causing Demolisher and Cyclonus to turn around.

"Sir, we didn't see you there" said Demolisher, standingto attention and nudging Cyclonus to do the same.

"Woh, you sure annihilated those targets" Carlos said as he and his friends clung to Megatron's fingers as he descended. The Decepticons looked immensely pleased at Carlos's statement.

"Not bad, gentlemen" Megatron said approvingly as he held out his hand with the kids. The Decepticons leaned froward and held out their hands and the kids jumped onto their Decepticon guardians hand. Alexis gave a small cry of alarm as she almost floated into the air but Starscream caught her and the boys watched as Megatron pressed a button on a remote he was holding. There was a beeping sound and several new targets sudden;y appeared. And judging by the clicking sound, they were fully armed and loaded.

"Leader-One combine" Megatron roared and his Minicondid so, meaning Megatron now had a large cannon on his front which he used. In a matter of seconds there was nothing left of the targets who's shots had bounced off the Decepticon leader's armour. Turning to smirk at his soldiers and gaping kids, he said.

"But there's always room for improvement."

The three Decepticons looked both awed and proud at their leader. The kids couldn't help but be a bit impressed themselves.

"Wow sir, Optimus Prime will have no chance" said Demolisher.

"I'm not sure about that" Rad said without thinking.

"What do you mean" Demolisher demanded, holding Rad up to optic level.

"Well it's just that first time we saw Optimus and Megatron fighting" Rad began.

"It was the second time" Alexis interrupted. "When they tried to kidnap us and our Minicons."

"Yeah then and um, you tried to Optimus and you, um.."

"Missed" Carlos interjected helpfully. "And Optimus kinda laughed and you said you were going to get him next time. So you started firing and it was so powerful, you were propelled backwards. And then you sorta tripped and fell" Carlos finished somewhat lamely as everyone stared at him.

"So, um" Carlos coughed. "What happened next? Rad, Alexis?"

"Starscream went over to help Megatron but Optimus grabbed him by the face and tossed him away" Alexis continued. She looked at Megatorn and said slightly nervously. "You sort of Warped away with Starscream and Demolisher. But Cyclonus got two Minicons off us" she finished, trying to smile.

There was a very long silence.

"But hey, you've fought much cooler battles since then" Rad said encouragingly.

"Yeah, like the time we got swallowed by the sand" said Carlos. He grinned over at Demolisher. "Hey is it true you said you'd eaten us."

"Um yeah" said Demolisher, wrinkling his brow. "How did you remember that."

"Oh, we remember it all" said Rad.

"Like when we first met you" Alexis said, directing her statement at Megatron. "You flicked a rock at us."

Megatron smirked.

"Why yes, I did" he said. "I imagine I gave you all quite a startling when I appeared."

"You sure did" admitted Rad. He and Carlos grinned over at Alexis. "Just as well Alexis came to snap us out of it."

Megatronleaned over and petted Alexis on the head, smirking.

"A feisty little thing aren't you, my dear."

Alexis blushedunder her helmet causing Megatron to chuckle.

"So you kids don't think I can defeat Optimus" he continued, raising an optic brow.

"We didn't say that" Alexis said quickly. "It's just we think you're both pretty evenly matched, I don't think either of you could defeat the other easily."

To the kids relief, Megatronsmiled and petted Alexis some more while saying.

"A very clever answer, my girl."

"It's the truth" Alexis insisted, causing Megatron to chuckle again.

"Of course it is. And I can't deny that Optimus Prime is a formidable opponent, and your right" he added with a smile. "It wouldn't be easy. But i would not have it any other way" he said with a predators grin that sent a shivers down the kids backs.

"Now, my little pets" Megatron said briskly. "I'm going to leave you with your guardian for a while."

Turning to his men he said.

"Report to the throne room when you are done."

"Yes sir" his men all chorused and with that Megatron departed, striding away. Once he was gone, the Decepticons stared down at the humans in their hands. The kids just grinned back up.

To be continued.

_Author's note. Next time, the kids spend time out on the Moon surface with their guardians and once again Cyclonus has a misshap resulting in hilarious consequences. Till next time._


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note. In this Chapter, Cyclonus manages to have another mishap and the kids get some new perspectives._

_Also check out my new story co-written with Mrs Bumblebee, it's about what might of happened if Hotshot didn't manage to save Rad from Megatron. It's called Chains and Collars, check it out and tell me what you think about it._

_With thanks to xJusAnotherDreamerx and Mrs Bubmlebee for thier ideas which I have used. Remember, I'm always open to suggestions. _

_Enjoy and please review._

Continued from last chapter.

"_Now my little pets" Megatron said briskly. "I'm going to leave you with your guardians for a while."_

_Turning to his men, he said. _

"_Report to the throne room when you are done."_

"_Yes sir" his men all chorused and with that Megatron departed, striding away. When Megatron was gone, the three Decepticons stared down at the humans in their hands. The kids grinned back up._

"So" Demolisher began. "What now?"

"Do what you wish" Starscream said turning his back on Demolisher and Cyclonus. He paused to disengage his Minicon, and then strode off, Alexis held tight in his hand.

Demolisher glanced back down at his charge who smiled back.

"Hmm" the large Decepticon mumbled thoughtfully, flexing the hand that wasn't holding Rad. While this was happening, Carlos grinned up at his guardian.

"So what's happening with you, big guy?" Carlos asked.

"I'm going go for a spin" Cyclonus said gleefully, bending to out Carlos on the ground and then transforming. The helicopter beside Carlos opened one of his doors and said.

"Hop in, kid."

"Sweet" said Carlos as climbed in. After strapping himself in, he called.

"See you later, dude."

"Enjoy yourself" Rad called back with a grin as Cyclonus took off with a cackle. In a matter of minutes, they had disappeared in a cloud of dust thrown up by the helicopters rotors. Seeing that Demolisher was still looking thoughtful, Rad said.

"So, what shall we do together?"

"Humph" was Demolisher's reply and he set Rad down onto the ground. As Rad pumped his arms wildly as he started to float upwards, Demolisher disengaged his Minicon. The Minicon kindly rushed over and pulled Rad to the ground.

"Thanks" Rad said gratefully, holding onto the Minicon's arm. As Demolisher pulled out a blaster, he said, apparently in response to Rad's question.

"I'm doing some more target practise."

Demolisher pushed a button on a remote got into position. Instead of the hovering targets, live holograms of Optimus, Red Alert and Hotshot appeared. These holograms were crouching behind a rocky out-crop and had their guns aimed right at Demolisher. The Decepticon got into position behind his own out-crop and looked like he was about to get started but suddenly paused.

Waving a hand at his Minicon and Rad, he said "Go back a bit, you're in range."

Both Rad and the Minicon obediently went back until Demolisher looked satisfied. He then turned back to focus on his targets. It was strange for Rad to watch holo's of his friends get ready to fire at Demolisher. The teenage boy suddenly felt a rush of sadness, he missed his Autobot friends and hated the position he had put them in. He didn't like to think what would happen when Optimus and Megatron met, it probably wouldn't be pretty.

And Rad was starting to think...it was such a shame. Back on Earth it had seemed much more simple, the Autobots were the good guys trying to save the Minicons from the Decepticons who were the bad guys. Of course the Autobots were still the good guys but...were the Decepticons such total bad guys?

Megatron had hurt them, man-handled them and humiliated them which didn't add up to many brownie points. They were made to wear collars and take naps and were supposed to obey Megatron's every whim.

But on the other hand the Decepticons had made the effort to get them some proper food. And though it was cool to wear spacesuits, it was nice not to have to wear them all the time. And while the Autobots were more fun and likeable, like Leader-One had said, the Decepticons weren't all bad. Starscream seemed to possess a dry humour, Cyclonus was all bark and no bite while Demolisher was gruff but well-meaning.

And Megatron? Well, if the kids considered Optimus as almost a father figure then Megatron was something of a...stern Uncle? Megatron certainly wasn't your cardboard cut-out villain, he seemed much more complicated than that. Rad wondered as he wanted Demolisher dodge shots and return fire, was it possible that him and his friends could be friends with both the Autobots and the Decepticons.

What Rad didn't know as he mulled over these thoughts, Alexis was thinking along the similar lines. The young girl clung to the red Seeker's hand as he strode along, his Minicon Swindle in his alt mode of a racing car following by his master's heels. She looked up at her guardian whose face was expressionless as he marched across the grey surface of the moon.

Starscream seemed to want to put as much space between himself and the target site as possible. She wondered, was he going to be silent the entire time they were together? He definitely wasn't nearly as talkative as Cyclonus or Demolisher. And so it was that when he suddenly spoke, she jumped slightly in his hand.

"So" he said. "I hear you're going to entertain us later."

"Apparently" she answered to which Starscream muttered. "That should be interesting."

Thinking about their _acts_ later reminded Alexis of something.

"Is it true that Cybertron doesn't have any kind of music and art, Starscream?"

He looked down at her sharply.

"Of course we do" he said frowning. "Why would you think that we do not?"

"Well" she said in surprise. "When I told Megatron I would dance, he hadn't a clue what I was talking about."

"He wouldn't" Starscream said dismissively as he as he reached an area that was fairly free of craters and boulders. He bent down and put Alexis on the ground, in front of Swindle who wrapped his arms around her so that she was firmly on the ground. Starscream remained on one knee as hr looked her in the eye and said.

"What you have to understand about Megatron, Alexis, is that he is very single minded. The only art he knows is the art of war and fighting. If something frivolous and not directly involved with defeating Optimus Prime, he is not interested in knowing about it."

"Oh" was all Alexis said, what Starscream said made sense. But still.

"It still seems strange he didn't know what dancing was" she said with a frown. "I mean, everyone on Earth knows about dancing even if they don't like it or do it."

Starscream smiled as he straightened up and with one fluid movement, detached his wing-sword.

"Perhaps he did once but has long forgotten" was all he said before falling into what looked like a fighting stance.

Alexis watched, as she sat down with Swindle, Starscream perform thrusts and parries. He moved with an incredible fluidity as his glowing red sword cut through the still air. As he went through the motions, Alexis could see how he knew about dancing. Whereas Megatron's fighting style was all about strength and brute force, Starscream's was a graceful speed.

"He's really good, isn't he" she murmured to Swindle who beeped agreement.

After a while, Starscream's technique became more ferocious and he attacked the air with snarls. Alexis wondered if he was imagining cutting down Autobots and the thought depressed her. Of course when she and the boys watched Hotshot practising his aim, he was probably imagining Decepticon targets. It was war for all Transformers concerned.

And that made her wonder, how had the war between the two factions begun? The details were a bit hazy, Optimus had only really explained why the Minicons were so important not why the fighting had started in the first place. Dare she ask Megatron? She didn't want to disturb Starscream while he was busy, she wanted to stay on his good side while he was responsible for her. Maybe when Megatron was in a really good mood, she and the boys could bring the subject up.

After watching the red Seeker for a little longer, Alexis started to get a bit restless. Turning her head, she whispered to the red Minicon.

"Do you fancy going for a short walk?"

Swindle beeped an affirmative and they both got up. Taking Swindle's arm, Alexis set off her Minicon escort. They got quite a bit away before Starscream noticed.

"And where do you think you're going?" he demanded, stabbing his sword into the ground to fold his arms and scowl.

"Just for a walk" Alexis said calmly. "We weren't planning on going far."

"And who said you could go?"

"No one" replied Alexis. "I'm using my own initiative."

"Oh really" he sneered.

"Yes, really" Alexis retorted.

"And if I say you're going nowhere?"

Alexis scowled at him as he smirked.

"Then you're being petty" was her answer.

"Petty, eh" Starscream sneered. "Well, thankfully for you I'm in a good mood so I won't punish you for insolence. Go if you wish but don't go far and don't be too long. Got it?"

"Alright, alright, jeez" Alexis said throwing up her hands in frustration as she and Swindle started walking again. Looking back, she saw Starscream had taken up his sword again and was back into his manoeuvres.

"What a grump" she complained to Swindle who beeped sympathetically. "He's moodier than Megatron."

"I heard that."

She jumped in alarm and turned back to look at Starscream who was eyeing her. Her heart started thudding, would he really punish her? But then he suddenly smirked, an evil smug smirk and she knew he was laughing at her. Tossing her head, she stalked off with Swindle, Starscream chuckling as she left.

"Guys" she thought as she started climbing a crater with the red Minicon. "I'm surrounded by guys."

Carlos's POV.

"Yee hah"

Carlos held on tightly as Cyclonus swooped towards the ground, whooping as he did so. The barren grey landscape may have been boring but the ride certainly wasn't. The helicopter's flying style was fast and erratic and he seemed to have to no regard for personnel safety. Nevertheless, Carlos was enjoying himself immensely.

"Dude, let's go higher" and Cyclonus obliged, it seemed he enjoyed having an audience.

"Woo" Carlos whooped as Cyclonus shot into the air, it felt like he just left his stomach behind. Being in a vacuum didn't seem to affect Cyclonus's manoeuvrability in the slightest.

"Hey, I'm picking something up on my scanner" Cyclonus said suddenly. "Your friends better not have wondered or they'll be in big trouble."

"Maybe it's a Minicon" Carlos suggested as the helicopter abruptly turned to fly in another direction.

"You'd better hope it is cause Megatron will punish you as well" Cyclonus reminded him. "You don't want that, now do you?"

"It wasn't _that_ bad" Carlos said with bravado.

"Oh? Well I guess you won't mind me telling Megatron that, will you" Cyclonus cackled.

"Um, nah you're alright" was Carlos's defeated answer, he really didn't fancy another spanking in so many hours.

A few minutes later, Carlos could make out a spot of colour against the endless dark grey. Cyclonus flew straight towards it. As they got closer, he could make out that it was two figures calmly along. And as they got even closer, he saw that it was Alexis and Starscream's Minicon. They stopped as Cyclonus approached.

"Hey" yelled Cyclonus as he hovered over them. "What do you think you up to?"

"I'm just having a walk with Swindle" she said looking up at the Decepticon.

"Sez who" demanded Cyclonus.

"Say's Starscream" Alexis coolly replied. "He's just over there" and she indicated a point some distance away.

"Oh yeah? Well I think we'll ask him" Cyclonus said and with that he swooped down and grabbed both Alexis and Swindle in each of his hands. With a mad laugh, he headed off in the direction Alexis had indicated.

"Hey" said Carlos indignantly as he saw his friends clinging for dear life. "Don't hurt them."

"Their fine" said Cyclonus dismissively in reply.

Starscream looked up as they approached. In one movement, he reattached his wing-sword and leapt up into the air. Snatching Alexis and Swindle from Cyclonus, he snarled.

"What do you think you're doing with _my_ pets?"

"I found them wondering about so I took charge of them" Cyclonus retorted. "Wait till I tell Megatron you lost them."

"I did not lose them" Starscream yelled in anger. "Unlike you, I knew precisely where _my _charge had gone and was about to come and get her."

"Sure you did" sniggered Cyclonus as he spun around and took off. "See you back at the base."

Starscream hovered there for a moment, seething before he too took off. Held against his chest, Alexis and Swindle clung to each other. Snapping on his comm, Starscream snapped.

"Demolisher, we're bringing these kids in."

"What wrong with you" came Demolisher's cool reply but he acknowledged the order.

"What's with you guys?" Alexis complained as she felt Starscream growl. "Why can't you just chill?"

"Chill? _Chill?"_

Starscream almost literally screeched to a halt and brought Alexis up to face level to glare. "Have you any idea how Megatron's going to react?"

"What do you mean, all he did was yell a little at Cyclonus" Alexis said in confusion.

"Cyclonus is an idiot" Starscream scoffed. "Megatron expects....I'm supposed."

Starscream suddenly shook his head, sighing. Alexis looked at him in concern as he looked and stared up at the stars.

"Whenever I screw up, Megatron is always...very disappointed" he said softly, still gazing upwards. "He can be very hard on me sometimes."

There was a long silence as Alexis considered this. She remembered how Starscream had had to fight his own faction to obtain his own Minicon Swindle. It seemed the Decepticon leader wasn't just strict with her and the boys.

"I can see how hard it must be sometimes" she began as Starscream slowly looked at her. "But maybe it's because he can see how...great you can be and pushes you to achieve that."

Starscream didn't answer so she continued.

"It's probably very frustrating, he doesn't seem like the type to give credit and more likely to criticise. And I doubt that's how Optimus would push someone to achieve their potential."

"But it's like you said earlier, about Megatron being single-minded. I think when he does something, he does it the only way he knows how."

"Hmm" was Starscream's response as he considered what she had said. There was another silence then.

"I'd better get you back to base" and he held her against his chest as he took off again. Once they reached the base he took her inside and placed her on that strange panel and waved his hand over it. Her spacesuit disappeared and she was once again wearing the orange jumpsuit and collar.

He picked her up, and with Swindle back in his heel again, set off. They passed a couple of doors and then Starscream entered a room without one and over to a table where Rad and Carlos were sitting. They jumped up to greet Alexis and Starscream but the Seeker simply put the girl down beside them. And then left the room without another word.

The boys stared after him then turned to Alexis.

"What's with him?" Carlos asked, perplexed.

"It's complicated" Alexis began but before she could say anything else, there was a crash outside.

"Careful" came Demolisher's voice as Cyclonus came into view. He was carrying a tall beaker of what sounded like liquid.

"Who left those pipes there" Cyclonus complained as he moved towards some shelves next to the table the kids were on. Unfortunately the tall beaker obscured his vision somewhat, and he didn't see the wrench lying on the ground.

"Woh, Cyclonus, watch what you're..."Rad started to say but Cyclonus at that moment tripped over the wrench. He stumbled, managed to regain his balance and miraculously didn't drop the beaker.

However a large amount had sloshed out and landed right on the kids who yelled and tried to dodge. Unfortunately they didn't make it.

"Oh great" Demolisher said as he looked in and spotted the now dripping, filthy wet kids who stood blinking as him. Cyclonus stood with his mouth open, clutching the beaker.

"Whoops."

_Author's note. Next chapter, the kids have a bath and the Autobots plan is put into action. Till next time._


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note. The kids have just been covered in oil, so now they need a bath. How's that going to go down? Read on to find out._

_Also, 'snigger', prepare for a moment as they kids discover something about both the Autobots and Decepticons they could have done without knowing. Trust me, you'll know why I'm laughing if you read this, hee, hee._

_Please take a look at my other story 'Collars and chains' which is slightly similar to this one, but where only Rad was captured. And follow a different route. But anyway._

_Enjoy and please review._

"So, Starscream" Megatron began. "Cyclonus tells me you allowed your charge to go wondering."

"Yes sir" replied Starscream as he stood to attention in front of his leader who regarded him. Megatron's face was impassive, it was impossible to tell whether he was angry or curious.

"She wasn't alone, sir" Starscream finally said. "My Minicon was with her and I made sure she knew not to go far or be long."

"Who does she belong to, Starscream? Megatron asked calmly, his face still not revealing what he was thinking.

"To you Megatron."

There was a silence, and then Megatron leaned forward. Starscream mentally braced himself for whatever was coming.

"Do not forget that" Megatron said softly as the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard. Starscream bowed his head and stepped to one side as Demolisher and Cyclonus entered. Cyclonus hands were cupped together and it looked like he had spilled cleaning oil they used on their weapons all over them. Starscream suddenly had a very bad feeling. Megatron's optics were narrowed as he spied the dripping hands.

"Um, there a slight accident" Cyclonus nervously said as he opened his hands to reveal three very dirty looking kids.

"Cyclonus" Megatron snarled in annoyance, causing Cyclonus to duck his head in shame.

As Megatron started to rant at Cyclonus, Rad wiped a glob of grease from his hair as he shot a white grin at his friends. His teeth were the only clean thing about him.

"This would happen to us" he said as Carlos mock shuddered and said.

"Dude, have you _ever_ been_ this_ filthy in your entire life?"

"Never" said Alexis as she tried to wipe the sticky oil away. "Argh, how are we going to get clean?"

"A good question, my dear."

The kids jumped and looked up to see Megatron eyeing them distastefully. The kids were uncomfortably aware of how much they stank of oil and grease now.

"You three" Megatron said sternly. "Need a bath."

A while later, the kids were all standing on a table, staring at a very large container of water. The Decepticons were gathered around the table, Megatron and Demolisher sitting while the other two stood. As the container was much taller than them, the kids were just wondering how they were going to get in, when Megatron spoke.

"Well, take off those garments and we'll put you in" Megatron commanded.

The kids hesitated, looking at each other nervously and then Rad said.

"Just these suits?" and he pulled at the sodden material.

"Yes. Why, are you wearing other things underneath?" Megatron asked with a frown of confusion.

"Um, yeah, we've got...ah...undergarments" replied Rad.

"Well, take those off as well."

The kids, despite the oil, blanched. The Decepticons all stared at them in confusion as the kids clutched themselves.

"Dude, you cannot be serious" Carlos cried out before stepping forward to hiss.

"We can't take our clothes off in front of Alexis, she's a _girl_."

"Plus we don't really want to take everything off in front of you" Rad added.

"You don't show your bodies to each other?" Megatron said in mild surprise.

"No. I mean, not our totally naked bodies" Alexis amended, blushing beneath the grime. "We've gone swimming together but we wear swimming costumes. And we don't change in front of each other."

"Wait a minute" said Carlos, seeing the Decepticons bemused looks. "You guys telling me that you don't mind going uncovered in front of each other?"

"No" answered Demolisher as the kids eyes widened**.**

"Even in view of an Autobot?" Rad aksed.

"We're hardly going to expose ourselves to an _Autobot"_Starscream said annoyed as Alexis shook her head vigorously, droplets of oil flying.

"No, no, what he meant was, if an Autobot could just see you but obviously not hurt you, would you go...um, armour-less?"

"In that case yes" was Megatron's casual reply causing the kids eyes to pop.

"Sooooo...have you?" Carlos asked finally.

"Seen an Autobot bare? Why yes" Megatron replied as Demolisher said smugly.

"Don't mind showing an Autobot Femme a _real_ Mech's body."

All the Decepticons grinned at this as Alexis rolled her eyes. But what Megatron said next, made all three kids jaws drop.

"Both Optimus and I have seen each other without our armour" he said musingly as the kids looked horrified. Finally Carlos choked.

"Why did....? How did _that_ happen?"

Megatron flashed a fanged grin.

"That's for me to know and you children to stop moving away from the subject in hand. Now get those garments off this instant" he ordered.

The kids, still dazed by what they had just been told, did as ordered, removing their stained jumpsuits. To their dismay, the oil had soaked through to stain their bodies and underwear. The boys politely turned slightly so they weren't staring at Alexis who was blushing under the stares of the Decepticons.

"Well" said Megatron as the kids just stood there. "What are you waiting for? Remove the rest and then you're going in the tub. There's a layer of cleaning solution suitable for humans on the surface of the water so you can clean yourselves."

Rad and Carlos were desperately thinking of a way out of this. Though like Alexis, they really wanted to be clean, they also weren't very keen on the Decepticons seeing their bare bodies. They knew it was much worse for their friends whose normal _feistiness_ was rapidly failing her as she nervously wrapped her arms around herself. Pity it wasn't darker, then they could...

"Close your eyes" Rad suddenly said to which Megatron said "What."

"Close your eyes when you're putting us in the tub. Once we're in, you won't be able to see us....naked and we can get clean" Rad explained.

As Megatron digested this idea, Rad leaned close to his friends.

"You go first, Alexis" he said quietly as Carlos said "Yeah, stir up the water so there's lots of bubbles."

Her eyes shining, Alexis whispered her thanks. Megatron realised how scared the young girl was and this surprised him somewhat. But then he remembered the strange age she was at, when human girl-child's transformed into full females. She had the developing body of a woman with the still shyness of a child.

He decided to indulge this request, after all he had no desire to torture the children in this fashion. Turning to his men, he said.

"Turn your backs until they are all in."

They did as ordered, Starscream and Cyclonus turning fully while Demolisher twisted in his seat so he couldn't see. Megatron then extended an opened fist to Alexis.

"I will close my optics while you undress and when you're ready I will put you in the tub" he said gently, seeing the tear tracks on her face, he added. "I won't open them until you are in the water."

Alexis nodded rapidly, unable to reply. The boys covered their eyes and turned their backs quickly as Megatron's optics closed shut. Alexis took a deep breath, and then before she could lose her nerve, ripped off her underwear. She quickly stepped into the semi-circle of Megatron's hand which closed around her. The feel of her body against his cold metal hand was very strange and she tried to forget about it by focusing on his face.

His optics remained shut as he lifted her into the tub. He gently released her as his fist went into the water. She ducked under the water to quickly scrub at her head then re-emerged to see Megatron smiling down at her. His hand, which was still in the water, started moving around, stirring up the water so that frothy bubbles started to appear. She smiled gratefully.

As he removed his hand, she started splashing about, trying to create even more bubbles. It was just getting nice and bubbly when she looked up and saw Carlos in Megatron's closed fist. She closed her eyes as he was lowered until she heard a splash. When she opened her eyes, she saw Carlos grinning sheepishly at her and she grinned back. In no time at all Rad had joined them and they were able to wash away the horrible oil.

Having been told they could turn around now, Demolisher, Cyclonus and Starscream watched the kids swim about. Because of the bubbles, they could only see the kid's heads but they seemed fascinated by the scene. They watched as the kids ducked under water and splashed each other in warm soapy water.

In the end, the kids had a lot of fun, and were a little disappointed when Megatron said.

"I think your clean enough, time to come out."

"Awww" the kids all groaned as Megatron reached a hand in to lose around Rad. The other Deceptcions all turned their backs once again as Megatron lifted Rad out of the tub. With his other hand, he took hold of a clean cloth and carefully wrapped Rad in it, before popping him onto the tabletop. He repeated this process with Carlos and Alexis so that all three were snuggled up in soft cloths beside each other.

Of course there was now a new problem.

"What are we going to clothe them in, Megatron" Starscream asked, eyeing the remains of their soiled clothing.

"It shouldn't be too hard" Demolisher piped up. "We can just do what the Autobots obviously did. Though they'll still need to be wearing something."

Before Megatron could say anything, a sudden alarm went off and both he and Demolisher leapt to their feet. The kids jumped a little at the sound, but didn't need Cyclonus to say.

"It's the Minicon Alarm."

"At last" Megatron growled, evidently very pleased. He glanced down at the kids whose eyes were wide.

"Starscream, put them in the room with the Energon treats" he ordered. As Starscream scooped them up, Demolisher's Minicon beeped at his master.

"Megatron" he called before his leader could leave.

"What does your Minicon want, Demolisher?"

"He says a Minicon called Motors is volunteering to watch the kids and also dress them in something."

"Fine" Megatron said as he was handed a blaster by Cylonus. "We'll all spend some time together later" he directed at the kids as Starscream held them close.

"If you perform well for us, you'll get a treat" he added as he, Demolisher and Cyclonus disappeared out through the door.

Starscream held the kids close as he also walked out of the room after them, Swindle as always following. Once he reached the room, he entered and carefully laid them on a wide but not very high box.

"Stay here" he advised. "The Warpgate will close and lock after we leave, so there's no point trying to escape."

"We'll stay here" Alexis promised as Starscream straightened up. He smiled and then said.

"Motors is just coming and clothe you in something. Be good now."

And with that he left. The kids glanced around, even as they buried themselves deeper into their blankets. The room was half filled with boxes and would have been perfect for climbing if they had any clothes on. It was actually even dimmer in this room than throne room, which was saying something. They were silent and then.

Wonder what's happening back on Earth" Rad said, looking at his friends.

"Dunno. Man, I wish could be there" Carlos said in a disappointed voice.

"I'm sure Megatron will give us a blow by blow account" Alexis said, wondering the same thing as the boys. What was going to happen between the Autobots and the Decepticons. But there was no point in brooding over it, so they settled down to wait for the Minicon Motors.

Sometime later.

The kids sat together as they watched in fascination as Motors worked. The Minicon had gotten together pieces of material and spare Minicon armour to create some outfits for them. To Carlos's delight, Motors was the Minicon who had helped escape from Cyclonus when the Decepticon had fallen asleep. To the kid's relief, Motors hadn't been punished, in fact he hadn't even been spoken to about the incident.

The kids were all dry and clean, and feeling much better for it, though it was still strange being naked underneath the cloth they were wrapped in. But they were still reeling from a certain conversation they had had with the Decepticons.

"Dude, I still can't believe it" Carlos declared but quietly, none of them wanted Megatron walking in on _this_ conversation.

"They like to around..._naked._ In front of each other."

"Apparently" said Rad. "But thankfully not in front of us."

There was a pause and then.

"Dude, do you think...They mentioned Femmes...So they must...have, you know" Carlos said blushing as he waved his hands for emphasis, not quite able to put what he was thinking into words.

Rad and Alexis all yelled in mock horror and playfully punched their friend who laughed.

"Too much information, Carlos" Rad groaned as Alexis said "We'd better not ever go into their washrooms when they're in."

The boys nodded sagely but then Alexis suddenly said.

"Considering they're all Mech's, no doubt they like to show off their...."

"Noooo" both Carlos and Rad howled, covering their ears hurriedly.

"Too much information" Rad yelled horrified but laughing at the same time as Carlos moaned.

"Aw, amiga, now I've got an image in my head, gaaaah."

"Sorry Carlos" Alexis giggled as Motors shot her a grin as he cut some light coloured cloth.

"But it makes you think..."

"No please, I don't want to think" Carlos moaned loudly.

"Not about that" Alexis said quickly. "I meant what Megatron said earlier, about him and Optimus seeing each other without their armour."

"That is a good question" Rad mused along with Carlos who looked equally thoughtful.

"But there could be a perfectly innocent reason" Rad continued. "I mean, look at them, their walking armoured weapons, there's a lot of temptation to fight."

"I see what you mean" Alexis said eagerly. "So if they wanted to have a brief truce to talk or something, Otpimus would probably prefer to meet armour-less Megatron. And of course if Megatron did this, Optimus would have to show the same courtesy."

"Makes sense" Carlos agreed and there was silence for a moment.

And then they all burst out laughing, literally howling as the imagine of Optimus and Megatron talking came into their heads. It didn't matter that they had just shared a bath together watched by giant robots, some things i life were just too funny not to laugh at.

_Author's note. Just to be clear, in this story, Optimus and Megatron do not think of each other like 'that' or have ever done, you know, anything like 'that'. You all know what I mean. I just thought it would be funny and after all there would be bound to be things the transformers do that we would find very strange._

_The next chapter contains the encounter between the Autobots and the Decepticons, and find out what the kids look like in their new costumes. Till next time._


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note. Readers should note that any affection Megatron feels for the kids as his pets, he will hide from Optimus because he wants Optimus to go mad with worry._

_I now have a beta for this story, Prowlsgirl who will be checking my chapters to make sure they are up for publication._

_With thanks to akirisan and Mrs Bumblebee for suggestions._

_Enjoy and please review._

On Earth: North Africa.

Megatron stood tall and proud as he gazed around the seemly deserted landscape. Demolisher and Cyclonus flanked him, each tense and eager for battle. As they scanned the surrounding area, Megatron heard Starscream Warp just behind them. He didn't bother to look around as he asked Demolisher.

"Have you got a fixed location on the Minicon's signal, yet?"

"No sir, but it's definitely around here somewhere," replied Demolisher.

"Right, Starscream see if those Autobots are about. When you find them, stay with them and get back to me," Megatron commanded with a grin. He couldn't wait to see Prime with his men to have a really good gloat.

"Remember, they will likely try to either capture you or attempt to follow you back to base, this cannot be allowed to happen. If they get hold of you and you are unable to break their grip, Warp to another location until you are rid of them. Understand?" Megatron said, still not looking around and they all answered that they did.

As Starscream flew off, Megatron ordered his men to spread out to find the Minicon. They all transformed and headed off in different directions. Megatron was thankful the Minicon wasn't buried in a sea of sand like last time, which made fighting quite difficult. Still, the landscape was seemed quite endless with rocky, scrub covered ground, the horizon only broken up with the occasional tree.

Organic animals galloped away as he drove along, his scanners searching for the Minicon signal. He fairly tingled with anticipation for the fight to come. He wondered how angry Optimus was going to be over those kids? But when Megatron thought about it, he'd actually done everyone a favour. Leaving them at his base meant they were safe from the up-coming battle. So in actual fact, that made _him_ the responsible one, not Optimus. Yes, he was really going to enjoy _meeting_ Optimus.

Finally, after what second an age, Starscream comm'd.

"Sir, I have the Autobots Hotshot and Red Alert and Red Alert in sight, they are near the base hill."

"Good, Starscream. Do not engage unless they find the Minicon, wait for Demolisher and Cyclonus," Megatron instructed and Starscream acknowledged.

As he set off in the direction Starscream had indicated, Megatron called his men and told them to join Starscream. He wondered where Optimus was, perhaps he was inside this hill while his men guarded it. Or maybe he was...

"Megatron."

....Lying in wait.

Megatron jolted to a halt and in one swift movement, had transformed into robot mode. Turning, he bestowed a tight smirk on the Autobot leader standing posed.

"Well, fancy running into you, Prime," he said by way of a greeting.

"Cut the pleasantries, Megatron," Optimus snapped back as the two started circling one another.

"Yes, your right, we shouldn't waste time," Megatron said, grinning in anticipation. "After all I do have some adorable little pets waiting for me back at base and I mustn't leave them too long on their own."

As he'd hoped, this spurred Optimus into action, and the two huge robots clashed. Locking hands, they strained to un-foot the other and for a few minutes just snarled at each other. Megatron managed to shove Optimus back an aimed a punch at him but Optimus dodged.

"If you've hurt those kids, Megatron," Optimus said as they started circling each other again.

"Oh they're perfectly fine, Prime," Megatron growled softly. "For now."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Optimus said with narrowed optics. Megatron bared his fangs in a grin.

"Merely that they are disobedient brats who require a very firm hand. But as I said, they are fine. At least they can sit down again."

The next second, Megatron was sprawled on the ground, Optimus's fist having put him there. The Autobot leader stood over him with his fists clenched as Megatron smirked, wiping a smear of blood away.

"My, my Optimus, you're very touchy where those children are concerned."

"They are my friends, Megatron," Optimus said as Megatron propped himself on an elbow, smirking. "How can you not have noticed how special they are?"

"All I've _noticed,_" Megatron sneered. "Is that the light skinned boy inspires the other to disobedience, the dark skinned boy is loud mouthed and the girl is smart mouthed. Traits they need curing of" he finished with a yell as he kicked Optimus's feet out from under him.

The two leader wrestled each other on the ground, doing as much damage as possible. As Megatron tried to pin his opponent, Optimus yelled.

"Don't pretend you don't know their names."

"What does it matter, Prime?" Megatron growled mockingly. "You will not get _Rad, Carlos_ or _Alexis_ until _I_ say so."

Meanwhile.

"Hey, Autoboobs, come and get it," Cyclonus cackled as he and Starscream heckled Hotshot and Red Alert.

Demolisher, meanwhile, was calmly forcing his way into a small cave in the mountain side. They had succeeded in driving off the two Autobots and now it was a simple matter of digging the Minicon out. The Minicon signal was becoming stronger, the deeper Demolisher went.

Finally, with a cry of triumph, he spotted it lying on the ground just up ahead.

"I got it," he yelled into the comm. "Keep those punks busy until I can Warp away with it."

But as he eagerly stretched out a hand to grab it, two Minicons came out of nowhere and got there before him. As they touched the jade coloured panel, it activated and now three Minicons stood before Demolisher. As his jaw dropped, they combined and took up a defensive stance. And he knew precisely who this upgraded Minicon was.

"Hey," he said, comprehension dawning on him. "Wait a minute, there is no Minicon."

Back at the battle between Optimus and Megatron.

"It's a set up" was the message Megatron received over his comm.

"What," Megatron roared as he punched Optimus off of him.

"Why you..." he snarled furiously as he leapt to his feet, Optimus doing the same.

"So," he said, optics flashing as he bared his fangs at Optimus.

"This was all a pathetic trick by you, Prime. Well, you're not getting to _MY _base today and certainly not those kids."

Stepping back, he said maliciously. "Those kids are going to feel my hand for this."

"Wait, Megatron," Optimus cried lunging forward and seizing the Decepticons wrist. Before Megatron could retaliate, Optimus held up his other hand.

"This wasn't a plot Megatron, I just want to talk."

"About what?" MEgatron snarled.

Optimus couldn't help but roll his optics a little, his opponent could be so dense sometimes. But still he calmly but urgently said.

"We have to discuss the children, Megatron."

Megatron wrenched his wrist out of Optimus's grasp to stand back and fold his arms. Both leaders stood there, seizing the other up before Megatron spoke.

"I do not see that there is anything to discuss Optimus. They belong to me and that is an end to it."

Optimus just shook his head.

"Megatron, what do you hope to gain by this, more Minicons? We could be here a very long time before we find the rest, do you honestly plan on keeping the kids till then?"

"Perhaps," Megatron coolly replied.

"Be reasonable Megatron, those kids have a life outside of us, they have school and other commitments. Not to mention their parents will worry," Optimus said, trying not to get impatient.

Megatron simply sneered.

"So why do these kids always seem to appear on missions with you if you're so concerned? At least they are safe at my base."

"The only thing they're in danger from is _you,_" Optimus pointed out.

"That's right," Megatron smirked, baring his fangs. "But don't worry Optimus, they're far too entertaining for me to... permanently damage."

"Hmm, did they enjoy their meal?" Optimus asked, the question catching Megatron off guard so that he automatically answered.

"Why yes, they did."

Optimus smiled behind his mask, Megatron glaring as he saw his adversary was amused. Suddenly, Optimus drew something from sub-space and offered it to Megatron.

"What is this?" Megatron asked suspiciously as he took it.

"A comm. frequency for you to contact me," Optimus explained. "So I don't have to resort to this. Just in case you change your mind or what to talk about the kids."

"Hmm, well I suppose I'll take it," Megatron said, eyeing the chip in his hand before looking up at Optimus. "So that my valuable time is not wasted again."

"Primus forbid your time be wasted, Megatron" Optimus said dryly as he took a step back and opened a link to his men.

"Hotshot, Red Alert, we're going back to base."

"Hang on, aren't you going to offer me Minicons in exchange for those kids," Megatron asked. "I thought you were desperate to get them back."

"I am, but you're clearly not about to give them to me even if I gave up all the Minicons," Optimus said calmly though his optics were sad. "You're not getting anything till I know the kids are free."

Megatron scowled and turned his back, ordering his men back to base before warping away. Optimus stood there for a moment before opening a comm. link.

"Perceptor, were you successful?"

A sound of beeping was heard over the comm., to which Optimus said one word.

"Good."

Back at the Decepticon Base.

Megatron strode into his throne room, grumbling about meddlesome Autobots. Demolisher and Cyclonus followed, Starscream had been sent to retrieve the kids, who should be wearing something by now.

As he sat down with Cyclonus and Demolisher on either side, Megatron decided that now would be very good time for his little pets to perform. After wasting time with Optimus, he needed some entertainment. He hoped they put on a good show, if they did he'd reward them somehow. He was just idly wondering what outfits they were wearing, when Starscream entered, holding the kids in his hands.

As Starscream drew closer, he saw what they were wearing and it caused him to raise an optic brow as Demolisher and Cyclonus gaped.

The first noticeable thing about the kids was the metal bands at their wrists and ankles, each a shiny silver colour. Gauze like material covered their bodies, disappearing into the bands. The second noticeable thing was the material was very see-through and he could see they were wearing new undergarments, though only the girl had something on her chest.

Megatron smiled at them as Starscream put them as on his throne's arm rest. Gently petting them, he said.

"Now, don't you all look nice in your new outfits?"

The kids all grinned somewhat self-consciously, even though they knew the Decepticons were planning on giving them jumpsuits. The Minicon Motors seemed to be quite creative, it was all they could do to stop him going overboard with their outfits. Not that they weren't grateful, they just felt strange enough as it was.

"What happened on Earth?" Carlos asked eagerly, they hadn't been able to get a response out of Starscream.

Megatron frowned and then shook his head, why were children always so full of questions?

"Nothing much," he said lightly, knowing how much that answer would infuriate them when they were bursting with curiously.

"Come on, something must have happened," Alexis finally said. "Who got the Minicon?"

"No one" Megatron said stiffly.

The kids looked very confused for a moment before Rad said.

"What do you mean, no one?"

"There was no Minicon" Megatron replied."It was a trick by the Autobots so Prime could _talk_ to me."

"Oh" was the kids reply. Megatron glowered for a minute, thinking about Prime but then roused himself.

"Now, my little pets I think it's time you showed us what you can do," Megatron said, leaning back in his chair to get a better view of them. Starscream had joined Demolisher on Megatron's right.

The kids looked at each other and nodded. To the Decepticons mild surprise, Alexis moved away from the boys before sitting down, closer to Megatron. The boys were left facing each other at the end of the arm rest, and to the Decepticons bemusement, bowed.

Rad suddenly aimed a kick at Carlos who threw himself backwards onto his hands before hitting the ground. Rad swept his leg over Carlos who waited until it was past then pushed himself back up. As the Decepticons watched, Rad made chopping movements at Carlos who dodged before lightly running backwards.

With enough space between them, Carlos leapt into a handstand, as Rad continued demonstrating martial arts moves. Megatron was now grinning as he watched Carlos walk forwards on his hands towards Rad. When he reached him, it seemed like he was about to fall but Rad grabbed his ankles and shoved so that Carlos leapt back onto his feet.

"How's that?" Carlos said triumphantly as he and Rad turned to face Megatron, he knew it had been a good idea to team up. He and Rad grinned as the Decepticons and Alexis applauded.

"Very good," Megatron said approvingly before looking down at Alexis.

"I believe it's your turn, my dear."

Alexis nodded and moved to the end of the arm rest, the boys whispering encouragement as she passed. She gave small bow before raising her arms and begun her dance. It was a strange dance, at first it looked like ballet but somehow was much more exotic. As she moved her hips in slow circling movements, the boys became aware of just how see-through her clothes were.

Blushing, they glanced to the side and were astonished to see Cyclonus's jaw hanging as he watched the girl's movements. Quickly turning, they saw similar expressions on Starscream's and Demolisher's face Alexis spun, her eyes closed, head back.

She carried on for a good few minutes, by which time the boy's jaws had also dropped, they didn't know Alexis could dance like _that. _All too soon it seemed she had finished, and she turned to face them, blushing slightly. She saw that nearly all of them were gawking except Megatron, who looked thoughtful. And then he said.

"So that is dancing."

_Author's note. Next time, Megatron wants to see how the kids behave when he and the other Decepticons aren't around. How will that work out? Till next time._


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note. The kids get into big trouble with the Decepticons and end up punished. With thanks to Cutlass-Cougar the great suggestions for this chapter._

_Warning for some transformer style cussing and spanking._

_Enjoy and please review._

The kids were lying on Megatron's lap once again, having been told it was time for another nap. After they had entertained the Decepticons, Demolisher had taken them to get suited up in new jumpsuits. They were pleased to be wearing something proper again but were a bit annoyed that the purple suits had the Decepticon logo on it. There wasn't anything they could do about it however, and so they didn't complain.

They were meant to be asleep, Megatron had been stroking them for the past while, as he and his men talked about things in general. But then the conversation switched to the days previous battle.

"What did Prime want, sir?" Demolisher asked as he cleaned his blaster.

At this, the kids pricked their ears as Megatron snorted.

"He wanted to _discuss_ these kids," he said as he ran a finger down Carlos's back.

"Want did you tell him?" asked Cyclonus eagerly, hoping there had been some cursing and shoving.

Megatron smirked.

"That if he wanted them back, he'd better be prepared to pay. In the meantime, I had them well in hand."

Beneath his hand, the kids scowled, did he have to talk about them like that?

"Didn't he offer you any Minicons?" Starscream asked, raising an optic brow.

"He said he would only hand them over when these three were free," Megatron sneered. "Seems to think I might double cross him."

He, along with his men, laughed at this statement while unnoticed, the kids' scowls deepened.

"Well, I don't think I want to give them up quite yet any way," Megatron continued, smirking down at the kids. He looked up at his men.

"I intend to get as many Minicons as possible off Prime, before I even think of giving them up. I hope Prime doesn't think I'm being unfair," he said nastily before laughing.

His men laughed as well and for a while the Decepticons gloated about things in general before the three soldiers left. After stroking the kids for a bit more, Megatron got up with them in his hand and placed them on a table.

"Don't go anywhere," he sneered before leaving them.

As soon as he was gone they kids leapt to his feet.

"His never going to let us go," Alexis said angrily but with a touch of fear in her voice.

Rad scowled along with Carlos.

"Then we're not going to do what he says," Rad said grimly. He looked his friends full in the face.

"There's a chance they might not have locked the Warp Gate, I say we risk it."

"I'm with you, man," Carlos said hotly.

To the boys' mild surprise, Alexis rushed forward and in no time at all was on the floor. She looked back up at them.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go" and she made for the door.

And the boys simply followed.

Some time later.

Rad couldn't believe they'd gotten this far, they hadn't run into Megatron, Starscream or any of the other Decepticons, not even a Minicon had spotted them. Maybe they could do it after all.

"What do you reckon, amigos?" asked Carlos as they examined the Warp Machine.

"We just need to set the coordinates," Alexis said. "And get onto that platform before it activates."

"Hopefully, they've not locked it," added Rad as they stepped forward.

With Rad and Carlos's help, Alexis managed to get onto of the control panel and punch in some commands. She jumped down and they rushed onto the platform and waited. But something was wrong, the control panel started sparking madly.

"What's wrong?" yelled Carlos but the next second his voice was cut off as a blackness seemed to envelop them.

The kids yelled as they felt themselves being sucked into a vortex of energy. But the next second, something had grabbed hold of them and pulled them out. For a moment, they couldn't see, their heads were spinning too much but finally they were able to see what had happened. It was Starscream, he was bent over and panting, having just got to them in time.

For a minute, he just stared at them and they stared back, their hearts thudding rapidly. And then his face twisted.

"You little fools, do you realise what might have happened?" Starscream snarled, giving them a shake which caused their teeth to rattle in their heads. Without giving them a chance to answer, Starscream raised one of his legs and propped it against a box so that he had a bent knee. And before they knew it, they had been draped over said knee, and Starscream started spanking them.

**Smack**

**Smack**

**Smack**

**Smack**

"Never"

**Smack**

**Smack**

**Smack**

"Do something"

**Smack**

**Smack**

**Smack**

"Like that"

**Smack, smack**

**Smack, smack**

**Smack, smack**

"Ever again"

**Smack, smack**

**Smack, smack**

**Smack, smack**

**Smack, smack**

"Do you understand?" he growled as he took hold of them and raised them to optic level.

"Y,y,yes," they replied shakily, Starscream smacked much faster than Megatron, they were still reeling in shock. Starscream glared at them before marching off with them held tightly in his hand.

They knew they'd be for it with Megatron, they were about to be severely punished. Indeed, when Starscream entered, Megatron had an expression of thunder as the kids were brought to him.

"Well," he demanded as Starscream stopped in front of him. "I'm waiting to hear why you were ever _near_ the Warp Room."

The kids hung their heads as Megatron growled.

"Not only did you disobey but you tried to escape and somehow managed to almost kill yourselves, what were you_ thinking?"_

"We just wanted to go home," Carlos said stubbornly.

"This is your home," Megatron snapped before saying. "Since you seem to have been relieved of your senses, I think a spell in time-out should sort that out."

With this Starscream placed Carlos in front of Megatron's throne, making him put his nose against the metal. He did the same with Rad and Alexis on either side of Megatron's throne. As they kids protested angrily, Megatron snapped.

"And no back talk or you'll be there for the rest of the night."

After this they fell silent. They didn't dare move, knowing Megatron's temper had been sparked. They heard Starscream stride out of the room but after that, there was a long silence.

"Time's up, come to me you two," Megatron ordered once they'd been there for what seemed like ages.

Grumbling Alexis and Rad did as they were told and joined Carlos between Megatron's feet. The boys in particular were fuming about the unfairness of it all, as Megatron leant forward and reached a hand down. To their horror, Megatron seized hold of Alexis and draped her across his knee. He then took hold of Carlos who protested.

"Hey, hey, Starscream's already done that," Carlos yelled as Megatron forced him across his knee.

"I know," Megatron said grimly as Rad was then laid next to his friends. The kids tried to struggle but Megatron held them down, while raising his other hand.

"But you obviously require some more discipline," he continued. "Not to mention this is what will happen if you ever try to escape again."

And he smacked them, hard. The kids yelped as he started spanking them, taking care not to damage with controlled smacks. He had every intention of giving them a much sounder spanking than he had before for being so foolish as to try and run away. However what he didn't take into account were the kids strained tempers, being spanked for a second time and the despair of not making it back home which caused them to suddenly snap.

Looking back, he would muse how they had lost their tempers in quick succession, meaning he heard exactly what the three of them said. First the 'leader' of the gang yelled.

"Stop it, you fragged-up motherboard of a glitch."

While the other boy decided to inform Megatron at the top of his voice.

"You're all a bunch of slag-spouting Decepticreeps."

Finally the girl, who had a more controlled temper, but a very smart mouthed screamed.

"Fraggingly ugly scrap yard rejects."

Megatron's jaw actually dropped, and though he didn't cease in his spanking he was actually stunned. Where in Cybertron had they learned such language? Certainly not from Optimus who was too conscientious for that, and not from him as he had been careful not to lose his temper too much in front of them. Soldiers were soldiers however, they wouldn't be as careful to curb their cussing in front of curious ears.

He wasn't overly bothered about if his men cursed but he wasn't about to let these children get away with in, especially considering the manner in which they were cursing. And he happened to know just how to prevent future outbursts.

"Leader-One, Swindle, Blackout, fetch me a bar of soap."

Funnily enough the kids were too wrapped up in their own anger and humiliation, not to mention pain to take in this order so they continued to protest his treatment of them. Finally he deemed they had been spanked enough so he released his hold on them. They pushed themselves up, wincing but stubbornly determined not to remain another moment across his knee. They contented themselves by glaring at him as they rubbed their sore bottoms while he merely looked sternly back at them. The stalemate was only broken by the arrival of the three Minicons.

Placing the kids on the arm rest of the Minicon's climbed up, he said sternly.

"I do not allow such impertinence, therefore I have found the perfect punishment to curb future outbursts."

Turning to the Minicons, he ordered them to cut chunks from the bar of soap and administer them to his insolent pets. The kids had protested, but he ended any arguments, by seizing them in his hand with their arms pinned to their sides. The Minicons, regretfully but unable to disobey, then inserted soap pieces into the kids mouths before placing a hand over them so that they couldn't spit.

Megatron had stubbornly made they stay like that for ten minutes, until tears flowed from burning eyes, then he had nodded to the Minicons as he had released them. The kids had immediately spat over the side of the arm rest, desperate to rid themselves of the horrible taste.

Above them, Megatron said menacingly.

"You will obey me in this, I assure you, you won't forget this punishment in a hurry. Starscream, Cyclonus, Demolisher, get in here."

Alexis's POV.

Alexis lay miserably as Starscream finished spanking her. She'd never gotten so harsh a punishment before, her parents had never spanked her more than once for a single incident. She wondered if this was the sort of punishment a transformer child would receive or was Megatron making this up as he went along.

As she spat from a rapidly drying mouth, trying to rid herself of the horrible cloying taste, Starscream snapped.

"Don't do that."

"I can't help it," she rasped back, turning to face him. "I haven't had any water to wash it away."

With a grumble, the red Seeker handed her a bottle of water and a small container which he indicated she use to direct her spit. As she washed her mouth out, he shook his head.

"I can't believe you would have the gall to swear at Megatron, what could be more foolish," he said sternly. "He, like Optimus Prime I might add, does not approve of Youngling's cursing."

Alexis didn't answer, she just swilled some more water round in his mouth before spitting. It wasn't quite enough and she knew the taste would linger for a while longer. Starscream took her off his knee and with his other hand dragged over a small cage. He paused, seeing her utterly dejected expression and with a sigh, popped some clean cloths into the cage first before lowering her in. She miserably curled up on her front, tears leaking from her eyes as Starscream watched her from his berth. Finally he said.

"What in Primus's name possessed you to act so foolishly?"

"We just wanted to go home," Alexis said quietly, unable to prevent the tears flowing. "I miss my parents so much."

"You belong to Megatron now," Starscream said gruffly. "He won't give you up easily, he gets more out of having you here than letting you go. You must accept that."

With a moan, Alexis buried her face in the cloth, now sobbing. Starscream eyed her, a strange expression on his face.

"Why don't you just obey?" he asked finally. "You'd be much happier in the long run, what's the use of acting up then getting punished."

"Right, like you take everything he dishes out," Alexis said angrily. "I haven't forgotten that time in the forest when you won Swindle. He wasn't going to let you have him was he? Why didn't_ you_ obey him?"

Starscream lay there stunned, and unable to think of a comeback. He knew why, she was right and he couldn't argue against it. Propping himself up on one elbow, he examined the pitiful form of his charge as she continued to sob. It was going to be a long night.

Carlos's POV.

Carlos could simply not believe it, Cyclonus had done it again. Though the helicopter transformer had certainly been awake to give him another severe spanking, right afterwards, he had fallen back onto his berth and started snoring.

Carlos growled and moved up Cyclonus's body, he was damned if he would sleep on his leg. He stopped when he reached the big robot's chest and lay down with a groan. Hell, he hurt all over now and he somehow doubted things would be any better in the morning.

Rad's POV.

Rad gloomily lay inside an open box, wanting for the ache in his lower body. He idly wondered if there were bruises and thought there probably were, after all, Megatron had a hand of metal. He shook his head, why had they tried to escape, they had known they'd be in big trouble.

He heard Demolisher moving about, hoping the Decepticon wouldn't start lecturing him again, which was what he'd done while he'd been spanking Rad. The boy still couldn't believe that Megatron had ordered his men to dish out further punishment, but he had and now Rad aching from it. He hoped his friends hadn't gotten it too bad, he felt bad enough as it was. It was defiantly worse worrying about his friends than just himself.

He really hoped things got better somehow, and that Megatron wouldn't tell Optimus what had happened.

_Author's note. The kids somehow get into even more mischief. Till next time._


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note. Sorry for taking so long to update, as I'm sure some of you know, I've been busy with several other stories including my other Armada fic, The Transformer Kids. If you haven't read it, check it up and leave me a little review._

_Anyway, despite getting punished, the kids still manage to find more trouble._

_Also, this isn't a Starscream/Alexis story, though I am fond of that pairing. But Starscream has grown somewhat fond of his charge but like any one would after looking after something. Just to make this clear._

_Also it's been suggested that I introduce some other Armada characters and I'm thinking of doing that but which ones do you want to see? With thanks to Cutlass-Cougar who gave me some great suggestions for this chapter._

_Enjoy and please review._

With a small grunt, Starscream awoke and on-lined his optics. As he sat up, his gaze travelled to a small cage next to his berth, inside of which was a small form. As he squinted at her, she shifted uneasily, her body curled tightly up as she clung to the material she was lying on.

As he watched, he felt his Spark twist slightly at the sight, knowing that he had caused most of her pain the night before. But he'd been so worried and _angry_, when he'd caught them trying to escape that he had reacted, and had punished them. But a part of him wondered if three spankings were really necessary, especially as he'd been made to give the third. But it was Megatron's orders and he had to carry them out, so there was nothing to be done.

But as he leaned over the cage Alexis was in, she gave a small whimper of pain and he saw the lines of pain etched in her face. This managed to make him feel slightly guiltier than he already was, but brushing it away, he said.

"Are you awake, Alexis?"

"Yes," she answered softly, still hugging her pillow tightly.

"I hoped you recharged well," Starscream said as he got up from his berth and stretched out his joints.

"Very well," she replied in an even softer voice.

Starscream frowned at the tone but shook it off. As he reached for a cup of Energon, he remembered that she needed to eat, it had been a while since the children had last been fed. He nodded to his Minicon Swindle, sending him an order over the comm., to get Alexis some food and to remind Demolisher and Cyclonus to do the same.

After finishing his cup, he got up and attended to his after recharge ritual of limbering up, so that he was fully prepared for the cycle ahead. After doing that, he sat down again, and taking a cloth gave his gun a quick polish, it didn't do to neglect his weapons.

As he finished, he saw that the young human still hadn't moved and this concerned him. Reaching over, he unlocked the top of the cage and reached in to gently lift her out. She sat up his hand, not smiling as he placed her on the table top. Shoving a small bowl of water towards her, he said.

"You can use that to wash up if you like."

"Thank you," she said with a very small smile.

Out of the corner of his optic, he watched her give her face and hands a scrub with the cold water. She shivered slightly but didn't seem to really mind that much. But then she lowered her mouth to the water and sucked some of it out. And after swirling it, she spat into the container she had used the night before, and he remembered how they'd been punished.

He couldn't help but give a small smile, they'd actually had the gall to swear at Megatron of all Mechs. Unfortunately for them, Megatron did not permit children to curse and had made the Minicons wash their mouths out with soap. Hopefully that would have cured them of their cheeky tongues, is not, his leader wouldn't hesitate to do the same again and again, until they learned their lesson.

When the girl had finished, she sat down with a sigh, now watching him. He pretending he didn't notice and starting tinkering with some computer components. There was silence until Swindle arrived back with the food.

After handing Alexis a bowl of food which resembled red porridge, Swindle beeped to his master, that he com'd the over Minicons to ensure the boys were fed. Starscream nodded, showing his Minicon he was pleased and the two of them started working on different bits of equipment together.

Eventually he heard the sound of something scrapping and saw Alexis mopping up the last few scraps with her fingers. She gave him a smile of gratitude as she finished and then went to wash her hands again. Considering the way she'd wolfed her food down, he'd have to make sure she was feed more often.

He suddenly remembered how the kids had entertained them all yesterday, he'd quite enjoyed it. But then he frowned, though Megatron had said he'd reward them, he still hadn't and was probably unlikely to do so now. But that didn't mean he could do something for the kids.

Some time later.

"What do you want?" Demolisher asked as he answered the door and saw Starscream standing there with Alexis.

"I want your charge for something," Starscream said.

Demolisher rubbed his forehead and optics irritably, it was clear he wanted to go back to his berth. Though he didn't sleep like Cyclonus slept, he hated being disturbed when he was.

"What for?" he grumbled as Alexis craned her neck, trying to spot Rad.

"I want to show them something, I'll bring him back straight afterwards," Starscream said simply.

Demolisher gave another grumble but he disappeared into his room and returned a moment later with Rad in his hand. After handing him to Starscream , he said.

"Be sure to bring him back," and promptly closed the door.

Starscream next went to Cyclonus's room, but instead of knocking, just went in and took Carlos off the sleeping helicopter's chest.

"Huh?" said Carlos as he woke up. "What's happening?"

"I don't know," replied Rad. "Alexis?"

"I'm not sure...." Alexis suddenly gasped as Starscream stopped and held them up to gaze out of a window.

There in front of them, in all its shinning glory, was the Earth. The kids were all spellbound as they took in their home planet, it seemed both small and huge at the same time.

"Oh my," Alexis exclaimed as Carlos went, "Wow."

Rad didn't say anything but he was no less awestruck by the sight before their eyes. There, in all its glory, was the Earth, a shimmering jewel of blue and green. The kids couldn't say anything for several minutes, and then Alexis turned to Starscream with tears of happiness and said just two words.

"Thank you."

Later in the day.

Carlos's POV.

When you are punished, you normally back down and resolve to behave. However, if you were Carlos, you simply fumed about getting punished and tried to think of ways to get even. Earlier, after waking up, Carlos had moped a bit before Cyclonus had been woken by Swindle to remind him to feed his charge.

Grumbling, Cyclonus had done that, handing Carlos a bowl of dried food and a bottle of water, before going back to sleep. Carlos himself had then gone back to sleep, after eating his breakfast and seeing that Cyclonus wasn't going to be waking any time soon.

And then Starscream had come and had taken the kids to see the Earth from their position on the Moon and it had been one of the most extraordinary experiences of Carlos's life. Unfortunately, it hadn't lasted long and Carlos had found himself back in Cyclonus's room with nothing to do. That is until he decided to play a little prank on the sleeping Decepticon.

He'd put together a greasy ball of oil and some strange thick stuff that reminded him of lard. He'd even constructed a crude catapult so that he could launch it, all he had to was wait of the right moment....

"Cyclonus, are you just going to laze around all day?" a loud voice suddenly demanded as a large purple and green Mech entered the room.

Taken by surprise, Carlos accidently stamped on his launcher and the next second Megatron got the surprise of his life as an oily ball hit him right in the face.

"Opps," Carlos said as Megatron slowly turned to glare at him, oil dripping down his face. "Sorry man, I wasn't aiming for you."

Five swats later, Megatron stormed out the room leaving Carlos once again lying on his front, muttering about old grouches that couldn't take a joke. As he grumbled, Cyclonus chose that moment to finally wake up. Rubbing his optics, he looked at Carlos and frowned.

"Hey, what's with you?"

Carlos's reply was a curse which thankfully Cyclonus didn't understand due to that fact it was in Spanish. He got the jest however.

"Hey," he said sternly, giving Carlos a poke in the side. "Don't you get snippy with me just cause you woke up in a bad mood."

Carlos just growled under his breath, swatting away Cyclonus's poking finger. He swore that somehow he'd get his own back on that overgrown stag beetle. One way or another.

Rad's POV.

Rad hummed slightly to himself as he scrubbed. After being taken but to Demolisher's after getting to see the Earth with his friends, he'd been forced to hang about while the large Decepticon slept. It wasn't too bad as it meant he could explore the room he was in.

That had actually been quite fun but finally he saw Demolisher waking up, and scrambled back to his place on the worktop next to the box he'd been made to sleep in. Once Demolisher had woken properly and had some Energon, he'd eyed Rad, obviously wondering what he was going to do with him.

In the end, the Decepticon had decided Rad could make himself useful and set him to cleaning several pieces of strange looking machinery. And Rad had actually been happy to do it, it was something to do and it wasn't too tedious.

But for some reason, Demolisehr got grumpy over something and told Rad he was taking a nap.

"I'm not having a nap," Rad said incredulously. "I've only been up for a few hours, there's no way I'm doing that.

"I said," Demolisher said in an ominous voice. "Go. To. Sleep. _Now."_

"No," Rad said stubbornly, glaring right back.

And the beige Decepticon had simply given him a good spanking. Surveying his limp chastised charge, Demolisehrt picked him up and placed him in the box he'd slept in before.

"And if you even move one muscle from there," Demolisher growled. "You'll get more of the same, understand."

"Yes," Rad muttered, now to sore to move anyway.

He buried his head in his arms, sometimes it really felt like he and his friends just couldn't get it right with the Decepticons. And somehow, he had a nasty feeling that said friends weren't getting off with anything either.

Alexis's POV.

"Where are you taking me?" Alexis asked as Starscream carried her through the Decepticon base corridors.

"You're going to spend the rest of this cycle with Megatron," the red Seeker replied. "There are some things I must get from Earth and then I'm going to be spending some time practicing my sword thrusts."

"Megatron?" Alexis said with a grimace. "Can't I come with you, I'd be good."

Starscream just smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry Alexis but you're staying here, where you won't escape."

"I wouldn't try to escape," Alexis insisted. "Not when Rad and Carlos are still here."

"Is that so?" Starscream chuckled. "Well, Megatron won't allow you to go in any case, so there's no point trying to convince me otherwise."

Alexis gave in, seeing that his guardian wasn't going to change his mind. They continued the journey in silence till they came to the throne room where Megatron was sitting, resting the side of his head on his fist. He appeared to be watching something but Alexis couldn't make out what it was.

The purple and green Mech smirked as they approached and held out a hand for Alexis.

"Ah Starscream, you've brought my little pet to entertain me, how thoughtful," he said, sneering down at Alexis as he took hold of her.

She grimaced as she was roughly stroked and petted, was it her imagination or did Megatron seem to have extra rough fingers today. Starscream gave her a quick pat and with a farewell, 'Be good', he left.

As Megatron continued to paw at her like she was some sort of doll, Alexis twisted round so that she could see what he'd been watching. To her surprise, it looked like some sort of Earth channel, was Megatron trying to learn more about human culture.

"You would think," Megatron now said as he ran her hair through his fingers, she really hated it when he did that. "That with the thousands of Minicons that landed on this Planet, there would be more clues as to their whereabouts."

Ah, that's what Megatron was up to, he was trying to find Minicons by searching through all the Earth channels in case one happened to mention something about the jade coloured Minicon shields. It actually made a lot of sense, and she decided that when she and the boys got back to Earth, that's what they'd do, hunt for clues on the web about the Minicons whereabouts.

Suddenly, she was placed on Megatron's arm rest but he wasn't even looking at her. As she stared, he reached out a finger to lightly caress her back.

"Dance for me," Megatron ordered offhandedly.

Alexis frowned, he hadn't even said please, but decided she should do as he had _asked_.

As she went through her normal routine, Megatron continued watching the footage, sometime glancing down at her and smirking. She ignored him until he said to himself.

"Pathetic."

She looked up and saw he was now reviewing battles with the Autobots here on Earth, she hadn't realised the Decepticons recorded their fights. She realised it was one of the few battles, the Autobots hadn't done well in and Megatron was currently sneering at Hotshot.

"What is Prime teaching those _soldiers_ of his, I've seen Femmes fight better than that."

"What do you mean?" Alexis said indignantly. "Are you saying girls can't fight?"

"Not at all, my dear," Megatron said in a voice dripping with condescension while he petted her on the head. "But surely you must admit that a _Minicon_ could fight better than the way he's fighting."

Hotshot wasn't a bad soldier, he'd suffered an accident before the battle and hadn't had time to get properly fixed up. But here was Megatron making out that this was how things typically went for the yellow Autobot.

"Hotshot is a brilliant fighter," Alexis said hotly, she was _not_ going to let Megatron belittle her Autobot friends, not when they'd done so much for her and her friends.

"I've seen him get the better of _you_ plenty of times,"

"Mind that tone, girl," Megatron growled, giving her a tap on the head.

As she simply glared, Megatron said contemptuously.

"I don't know what Prime was thinking, he's only got _two_ men and yet he's chosen the most useless of the bunch. What kind of a leader is _that?"_

"Optimus is a hundred times the leader you are," Alexis yelled back recklessly. "And he doesn't mistreat his own soldiers, unlike _you."_

"Right, that's it," Megatron said as he turned his rebellious pet over his knee for what felt like the hundredth time. "I've had just about enough of your sass girl, you _will_ learn."

And he started giving her a good firm spanking. However, it seemed she wasn't finished or about to let the subject drop.

"Is violence your answer to everything," the girl under his hand yelled. "Because if it is, then I question your overall ability to lead properly."

Megatron growled in frustration.

"If it's the last thing I ever do, I will cure you of your impenitent tongue, my girl," he informed her as he continued spanking her.

Ten hard smacks later, he stopped and lifted her up and made her sit in his lap, regardless of how uncomfortable it was to do so. With a forefinger and thumb he started stroking her head again, trailing her hair between his fingers. Alexis sniffed slightly from the pain she was in but determined not to cry.

"I do not understand why you children persist in disobeying," Megatron finally said huffily. "Especially as I have been very generous with you, mark my words, others would not do the same."

Alexis didn't say anything to this so Megatron continued.

"I have not made you do anything erroneous, all I want is for you to behave like proper pets, is that too much to ask?"

Before Alexis could reply, he said with a growl.

"I suppose you're little angels for Prime and his men."

Alexis gave a snort which made Megatron look down at her.

"You make it sound as though we're just pets the Autobots," she said with a sigh of annoyance. "But we're nothing of the sort, their our friends and they treat us as such. But yes, we do get on much better with them, can you figure out why?"

Megatron smirked.

"Oh Optimus maybe soft enough to call you that, but that doesn't change the fact that you're just children and the Autobots are full grown soldiers. I assure you, that pretty soon you will be left at their base, in order to keep you safe."

Before Alexis could retort, Megatron carried on.

"You think he won't? Oh just you watch the smothering the Autobots will do when they finally get you back, I doubt he'll let you within a hundred miles of us."

"So you are going to let us go"? Alexis said quietly.

"I have said I will," Megatron said impatiently. "In time, that is. Until then, you will all behave like good little pets, I don't want to have to resort to harsher punishments."

Alexis crossed her arms, but didn't say anything. That is until Megatron gave her a sharp tap in the head.

"I don't want to have to do that, do I?"

"No," Alexis sighed.

"No....?" Megatron said silkily.

"No, _sir,"_ Alexis ground out.

Megatron glared down at her, not missing the unwilling tone. Maybe it he made it a policy to give them a daily spanking, they'd learn. But why did he get the feeling that Optimus would get wind of that and would then go on and _on_ about it every time they met.

He hated it when Optimus started on some self righteous speech, which tended to drive him _more_ violent than if the Autobot leader just started hitting him.

As the girl squirmed under his stroking fingers, he wondered if threatening to record them getting punished and then sending it to the Autobots would curd there shenanigans. He knew his little pets would be mortified if the Autobots saw them getting spanked, it actually might just work.

He gave a small smirk, he'd keep it in mind, even if he had to endure Prime afterwards, the benefits gained could make it all worthwhile.

_Author' note. In the next chapter, there's a battle with the Autobots, and Megatron learns something very interesting, something that could help him defeat the Autobots once and for all. _

_Till then._


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note. With thanks to Cutlass-Cougar and Mrs Bumblebee for their suggestions once again, they've been a big help in writing this chapter._

_For those of you of like seeing Megatron in a parental role, this is the chapter for you._

_Also, there's a bit with the Autobots that may seem confusing at first but is me dropping a sneaky hint which will make sense in a later chapter. Just so you know._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Over the course of this half of the day cycle," Megatron begun as he surveyed his little pets who were lying on his knee, where he had made them go after the two boys had been brought to him.

"The three of you have been disobedient, insolent and naughty respectively," he continued giving them very stern looks. "This is intolerable and I won't allow it to continue. And as I said when you were first brought here, if one of you misbehaves, then all three of you get punished."

Placing one hand across their shoulders to hold them in place, he raised the other one ready to start. As the three of them tensed, he added.

"This time you're only getting a spanking. But the very next time I have to punish you, I will have Cyclonus record it, and then I will send it to Prime and his Autobots and let them see what is happening to you."

They immediately protested, but he was not to be swayed in this promise. They would learn and if he had to dish out a little humiliation, then so be it.

Bringing his hand down on their exposed rears, he started spanking them. They all yelped with pain as he did this, and continued to do so throughout the spanking. He gave them fifteen hard smacks, five for each misdemeanour.

At long last, too long in the kids' opinion, he finished and let go of them. They stood up shakily, their bodies protesting the harsh punishment. As they shuffled their feet, Megatron used his finger to raise their chins, forcing them to look at him. He looked sternly at them, ensuring they knew of his displeasure before he spoke.

"Demolisher tells me you were doing some chores for him earlier."

Rad nodded, that had been before Demolisher had gotten all moody and demanded he take a nap. He and his two friends wondered where this was going.

Megatron now gave them a tight smile.

"I think that's just the thing for you, a few chores will keep you out of mischief, now won't it."

"Yes," they all mumbled, however, Megatron wasn't satisfied with their response.

"Yes.......?" he said delicately.

"Yes, sir," they said in tones that were respectful enough for him to drop the issue.

Letting go of their chins, he leaned back against his throne, and activated his comm.

"LeaderOne, bring the other Minicons into the throne room, it's time they were given a proper cleaning."

He then got up and placed the kids on a table. They stood there awkwardly, no doubt because they were still reeling from their latest punishment. But finally, the Minicons, led by LeaderOne entered, carrying cleaning equipment.

As the Minicons, stood to attention Megatron said.

"These children are going to clean and polish your armour," he announced, giving them a small smirk. "Think of it as a little treat for you all."

The Minicons beeped their understanding and thanks, and so Megatron turned back to Rad, Carlos and Alexis.

"I expect all of them to be shinning by the time I get back, understand," he said and the three of them nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you all them, I trust there will be no escape attempts, not with LeaderOne here,"

And with that he left, leaving the kids with the Minicons who had started climbing up to where they were. The kids breathed a sigh of release as Megatron exited the room, and went over to the cleaning materials.

"Dio," Carlos complained, rubbing his sore backside. "I don't think I'll ever be able to sit down properly after this, why does he have to smack so hard."

"At least he doesn't lecture as much as Demolisher, or fly of for no reason," Rad grumbled as he grabbed a tin of wax and a chassis. "You know he spanked me just because I didn't want to take a nap barely a few hours after getting up?"

"Why'd he what you to take a nap?" Carlos asked as he started working on LeaderOne.

"I dunno, he was in some kind of mood," Rad shrugged as he also set to work on a Minicon.

"What about you?"

"Ah….um," Carlos said blushing. "See Cyclonus was asleep and I was going to play a little trick on him but I ended up hitting Megatron."

"What," Rad and Alexis said together.

"Yeah," Carlos said, grinning in embarrassment. "I made this little ball of grease and stuff and I was gonna launch it at him when he woke up, but Megatron came in and he startled me and....splat."

Both Alexis and Rad stared in shock for a moment, before they dissolved into giggles. Soon, they where howling with laughter, causing even the Minicons to smile at the kids antics. Even Carlos managed a weak smile.

"Very funny guys," he mock grumbled. "But seriously, you should have seen the look on Megatron's face, it was priceless."

One of the Minicons giggled, and Carlos bestowed a big grin on him.

"I think I'll start on you," Carlos announced to the green Minicon and he sent to work removing a layer of grime on the Minicons armour.

"Was he scary?" Alexis asked, interested in how her friend would answer.

"Nah, not really," Carlos said, waving a cloth filled hand. "I mean when he comes at you with that look in his optics, you know, the your about to get it look, but it's no different from when I've played a prank my big brother or dad."

"Not that scary, am I?"

Unbeknownst to the kids, and Minicons, Megatron was watching their activities via a camera set up in the throne room. This camera wasn't normally on, but Megatron wanted to observe what his pets where like when he and his men weren't about.

He watched as they joked about, as they started cleaning the Minicons. It was one thing that intrigued by the fact they could recover so quickly from their punishments and act like they hadn't happened. Though he could see they clearly hadn't _forgotten_ about the fact they'd been punished, not if those winces were anything to go by, but still.

"What about you, Alexis?" Carlos asked now. "What did you do?"

"I talked back," Alexis answered, throwing her head back as she carefully started polishing Blackout. "Megatron couldn't handle a little criticism."

Megatron's optics flashed as he heard this, a little bit of criticism, is that what his girl called her insolence. He'd have to have a_ talk_ with her at some point over the joys of children being seen but _not_ heard.

"Alexis," Rad groaned. "You know he always smacks if we do that, why you would do it."

"He was insulting Hotshot," she said indignantly. "Sneering away, saying how weak Hotshot was, they boasting that he was a much better leader than Optimus. I just set him straight."

"Amiga," Carlos said seriously as he scrubbed his friend Motors. "We love you and all, but I think Megatron's right, you're going to get in trouble someday with that smart mouth of yours."

"As if either of you would have stood for it," Alexis retorted. "Just like a boy to tell a girl something like that."

Megatron watched as the kids playfully argued, at one point throwing cleaning stuff as each other, but oddly not slacking from their task. He noted how at ease the Minicons where with the children, especially when they started making faces at each other.

Who knew that human faces were so...flexible?

At that moment, Starscream came into the room and Megatron realised that he had been watching the kids for quite a while now. The Seekr could spend hours practising his sword moves and fighting skills.

"How have they been?" Starscream asked as he saw what Megatron was doing, Alexis was currently chasing Rad while Carlos laughed. Starscream had asked about all three of the kids but Megatron knew what he really meant.

"Your charge was insolent, Starscream and I was forced to spank her," Megatron said cooly, noticing how Starscream's face fell a little. Interesting.

"But you know, Starscream, she made an interesting....comment while she was mouthing off."

Starscream looked at him, wary of where his leader was heading with this.

"And what was that, sir," he asked calmly.

"She seemed to be under the misguided impression that I mistreat my soldiers, Starscream," Megatron replied, his optics boring into his SIC's.

"Now where do you suppose she got _that_ idea?"

"I don't know sir," Starscream answered, his face not revealing anything. "I have certainly never complained within any of the kids hearing about anything concerning you sir."

"I should hope not Starscream," Megatron said, his optics flashing dangerously. "I would hate to think you had been giving my pets the wrong impression."

Thankfully for Starscream, the Minicon alarm sounded, ending the discussion.

"Fallout," Megatron ordered, getting to his feet. "I will be along shortly with the Minicons, tell Cyclonus and Demolisher to wait."

As Starscream rushed out to do as bid, Megatron left the room and hurried for the throne room. He stopped only to grab a cage so that he didn't have to worry about the kids getting into trouble.

They looked up as Megatron entered but he didn't have time for their questions. Quickly taking hold of them, he deposited them in the cage he had brought. He then gave them a stern look and said.

"Stay right there, do not even think of trying to escape and use the Warp Gate, it will be locked and if I find you have tried anything..."

He didn't bother to finish his threat, they got the message. Indicating for the Minicons to follow, he suddenly turned and stopped one, Motors that was his name.

"Be sure to watch them," Megatron ordered him as he left the room, leaving the three kids in their cage and the Minicon all alone.

Several hours later.

Autobot Base.

"I'm so sorry, Optimus," the newest edition to the Autobot team said, hanging his head sorrowfully.

"If I'd have known how much trouble, you'd guys would be in, I would have made more of an effort to get here sooner."

"It's not your fault, Smokescreen," Optimus said quietly as Red Alert worked on him.

"I'm afraid what happened to the kids could not have been prevented, even if you had been there."

"He's right, Smokescreen," Red Alert said as he reached for a tool. "There's no point dwelling on what might or might not have happened. All we can do is move on, and plan for the future."

"We have to get the kids back," Hotshot said hoarsely, he was lying in the next berth, having gotten quite a bad beating.

"How can they stand it, the way he hurts them, I can't get their cries out of my head," the yellow Autobot moaned softly.

"Hey," Smokescreen said gently, moving over to where Hotshot was lying. "It'll be okay, we'll get those kids back somehow, you'll see."

"And kick some major Megatron aft," Hotshot said fiercely, optics flashing.

"Indeed we will," Optimus said grimly, he too hadn't liked hearing the kids' yells of pain.

"We need a plan," Red Alert said grimly.

And need one they did, if they had any hope of ever retrieving the kids and bringing them safely home. Optimus could only hope they made it through the night without being punished, if he knew Megatron, he knew that the Mech would be gloating for all he was worth. Just as he equally knew the kids would stand up to him. And likely get punished for it.

Back at the Decepticon Base.

Megatron was in a very good mood as he strolled towards the throne room, his men trailing behind him. Not only had they successfully captured the Minicon shield but they had given the Autobots a sound thrashing.

Megatron grinned, the only reason they hadn't done worse to the Autobots was that a fourth Autobot had shown up out of nowhere and had saved them. Still, his appearance hadn't been enough to stop Megatron taking the Minicon, so all in all, it had been a very good battle.

And unlike Optimus and his men, he and his trooped were still in good shape, so much so that none of them needed to visit the Med Bay. He smirked, this couldn't be better, things had gone so well recently, first he had taken Prime's precious humans, and now he had beaten a Minicon off the Autobots, life was defiantly good.

"Well, hello my dears," he greeted as he entered the throne room. They had been chatting amongst themselves but stopped as he came towards him.

Their faces fell slightly as he approached, the look on his face enough to tell them that the Decepticons had won the day, meaning the Autobots had lost. Of course he could not resist gloating a bit as he took them out of their cage and set them on his lap.

But predictably, they protested when he said how utterly weak the Autobots had been this day, how it had been ridiculously easy to defeat them. This had resulted in a fair amount of backtalk.

"You know," Rad had said in disgust. "A sore loser's bad enough, but gloating when your rival's down is worse."

"Yeah, Carlos piped up. "We've never seen Optimus do anything like that."

"Have you any idea how vain you sound, and how utterly silly," Alexis had said contemptuously and that's when Megatron had had it.

"Silence, you little brats," he snarled picking them up and giving them a threatening squeeze. That had shut them up though they continued to glare.

No, he was not going to spank them that would spoil his mood. However, he was still going to give them a good punishment.

"You three," Megatron said sternly as he brought them up to optic level.

"Are grounded."

Some time later.

"Aw man, this totally sucks," Carlos growled as he kicked the bars of their cage.

They'd been put in this cage and in an empty room as part of their 'grounding' and were to remain there for the next few hours. It was storage cupboard that they'd been placed in with their cage, but there wasn't much inside it and no windows, so it was very boring.

The only light came from a flickering light in the ceiling which cast an orange glow over the room, and throwing a lot of shadows. It gave the place a very gloomily look to it, matching the kids' mood.

"Hmmm," Rad groaned, his stomach was starting to hurt a little, he was getting so hungry. Alexis threw him a sympathetic look.

"You too?" she said quietly. "I wish I'd eaten more at breakfast but I just didn't feel like it.

"I know what you mean," said Rad, though he wasn't sure if Demolisher would have given him anything more to eat."

"I have a feeling we might not be getting any food tonight," Alexis sighed heavily.

Carlos leaned against the bars, hunger and rage coursing through his body. It wasn't fair, Megatron couldn't treat them like this. And he wasn't going to let him.

"Yes," he said in response to what Alexis had just said.

"We are,"

Megatron's POV.

Megatron sat on his throne, happily contemplating the day's events. He had gotten a Minicon and utterly thrashed the Autobots, all in all, not a bad day's work. Even his little pets naughtiness couldn't mar things for him, they were after all children and that's what children did, get into mischief. It was simply up to him to correct that behaviour.

But as his mind drifted away from his charges, and refocused on the battle, he suddenly frowned. In the post battle exhilaration, he hadn't taken time to analyse the battle and what it could mean for future conflicts.

What was it about the day's battle that had got him thinking? Was it that Starscream had managed to best Prime, preventing the Autobot leader from engaging Megatron? Or how about how that young fool Hotshot lost his fight with Cyclonus and the Medic Red Alert hadn't fared much better against Demolisher how successfully retrieved the Minicon.

He of course felt pleased with the way things had turned out but he was annoyed that the Autobots hadn't put up a better fight. Really, it was almost as if they had lost the will to fight....

Megatron's optics suddenly widened as he realised something. After all, what was the one thing that had changed for the Autobots? The children, he had held them captive for quite a while now, not allowing the Autobots to see or even hear from him. And this meant that the Autobots were...disheartened.

Without the kids antics to cheer them up, the Autobots were falling apart with worry over their young friends. Well, well, this was a development and no mistake. To think that those kids held such sway over Prime and his men.

They were the Autobots weakness. And he was going to use that weakness to....._destroy them._

_Author's note. Megatron comes up with a plan to destroy the Autobots, but the kids get wind of it. Can they stop him in time? Find out in the next chapter which will feature a certain character that a lot of you have requested will appear. Till then._


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's note. Big news, I recently had a picture done for this story by PritzPritz on Deviant art, I hope you all check it out._

_.com/art/Commission-MissSparkle1-160270078_

_And finally, we have the sneaky appearance of a new character but can you guess who he is. I'm pretty sure you can._

_With thanks to Prowsgirl and Cutlass-Cougar for their great suggestions._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Come on," Carlos whispered and the kids carefully crept along the deserted corridor.

The kids had been locked up for several hours and were now very hungry. However, the Decepticons showed no sign of coming to feed them, so they had decided to take matters into their own hands.

Luckily Carlos had had a screw driver hidden in his pocket, he's picked it up in Cyclonus's room. The Helicopter, for some reason, had a collection of human sized tools in his room and had several of them lying around. Bored, Carlos had been fiddling with one when Cyclonus had been woken up by Megatron over the comm.

Carlos had quickly hidden it in his jumpsuit as the Decepticon had gotten up and taken hold of him to take him to Megatron. This had been when Megatron had decided to punish all three of the kids for each getting into trouble.

This wasn't why they'd been grounded, the reason they'd been locked up for that they talked back when Megatron had started insulting their friends. The Decepticons had won a battle against the Autobots, and Megatron had been gloating about it. The kids had been unable to sit still and silent while Megatron insulted their friends so they had talked back, resulting in this punishment.

They were only lucky that Megatron hadn't decided to spank them, they'd had enough of that to last them a lifetime. Though they all had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time Megatron punished them like that.

What they were doing would certainly get them punished if they were caught but they didn't care, they were hungry and were not going to wait to be fed. So here they were, now crawling through a vent that led out of the room they were in.

The base was quiet and they weren't sure where the food was kept. But they were determined and after nearly an hour carefully searching through the base, they found it. Eagerly they opened the containers and helped themselves to the food inside.

"Hmmm," Alexis said in bliss as she savoured the meal.

"Dude, I really needed that," Carlos said with a moan of satisfaction, his face smeared with food.

"I can't believe Megatron tried to starve us," Rad said angrily as he munched on something crunchy and nutty.

"Maybe he forgot about us," Alexis said contemptuously as the boys snorted.

"Probably hoping we'll become more obedient if he let us go hungry," Carlos growled as he sunk his teeth into a sweet bar.

They ate as much as they could, then left unable to take any of the food as they had no way to store it. Once they reached their room and got into their cage and lay down next to each other and fell asleep, snuggled together.

Megatron's POV.

"Why have you called us Megatron?"

The question was broached by Starscream as he and his two fellows stood in front of their leader who sat with a wide smirk on his throne. They had all been relaxing after the day's victory, indulging in either little projects or training.

Megatron gave him a tight smile.

"To give you the details of my plan for destroying the Prime and his men once and for all," he replied with a fanged grin and he proceeded to do just that.

They listened and all smiled with glee, it was a good plan. They were told thier parts, in particular Starscream's part and what he would have to do. By the end of it, the plan was set, now it was just a case of getting everything ready.

A comm. suddenly started beeping on a nearby console making everyone turn around to look at it. As the three Decepticon soldiers looked curious, Megatron looked pleased.

"Dismissed gentlemen," he said with a wave of his hand, and reluctantly, they did as told.

Megatron now got up and walked over to the console and sitting himself down, he turned it on. Instantly a slightly grainy image appeared of broad shouldered Mech, who was swathed in a large dark cloak.

"Megatron," the cloaked figure greeted with a slight incline of his head.

Megatron smiled tightly back.

"Ah, I was hoping you'd call,"

He couldn't see the lower half of the Mech's face but he could tell he was smirking. Prime may have gained an extra solider since they last fought, but Megatron was about to...uneven the odds.

"This has been the first opportunity I've gotten to call you," the cloak Mech now said. "I've been out of range up till now."

"So I assume you're close to Earth," Megatron reasoned, his smile becoming wider.

"I'll be a few days yet," the figure replied without preamble. "And even then I might not show up straight away, I'd rather see you and Optimus in action first."

"You want to see how well I thrash Prime?" Megatron said with a sneer.

"Not quite," the figure chuckled. "It's his and your men I'm more interested in, I think you and Optimus Prime can take care of yourselves."

This made Megatron laugh out loud.

"Well," he said with a fanged grin. "I hope you won't be disappointed."

"So do I Megatron," the Mech replied with a smile as his cloak slipped down slightly. "So do I."

The kids' POV.

To the kids outrage, the next morning when Megatron came to free them, he didn't feed them. Instead he lectured them about children knowing how to hold their tongues and simply took them to the throne room.

There, he made them entertain him while he sat smirking down at them. Alexis was forced to bite her tongue as she danced on his long leg while the two boys looked absolutely mutinous.

"Much better, my little pets," Megatron smirked as he finally let them rest.

"This is better than yesterday, isn't it?" he continued as he started stroking them.

They didn't say anything, just scowled. This caused Megatron to chuckle as his fingers played with their hair.

"Ah, can it be you've finally learned to keep silent? Well, I knew I would install obedience in you eventually," he said in a smug tone that really grated on the kids nerves.

Luckily for them, they kept their tempers and by the time Megatron was finished with the, they were still in the same condition they had come in. As Megatron stood up with them clutched in his hand, Rad asked.

"What's happening today?"

"I'm taking a trip down to Earth with the rest of my men," Megatron replied causally.

The kids looked up eagerly at this but before they could say anything, Megatron said.

"While you children amuse your selves in your room,"

"What," they all howled in outrage, they couldn't believe this.

"Why can't we go to Earth as well, it's our home," Rad asked indignantly as the other two glared.

"Because I say so," Megatron said smugly. "We have important stuff to do down there, we can't be distracted with watching you kids."

"What sort of _important_ stuff?" Alexis asked sceptically.

"Collecting supplies," Megatron said sternly. "Now mind that tone, unless you want me to leave you with a sore rear."

Megatron's POV.

The kids grumbled but didn't voice any further protests. Leaving the Minicon Motors to once again guard them, Megatron left to round up the rest of his men. As he made his way to Starscream's workplace, one of the Minicon, Blackout came up to him.

Megatron frowned as the Minicon explained that some of the human's food had gone missing during the night cycle. Grimly, he concluded that there were three clear suspects but he admitted that it was possible that one of his men could have taken pity on them and snitched some food.

So instead of marching straight back to the room where he had deposited the kids, he ordered Blackout to set up a camera in the storage room so that he could catch the perpetrators in the act.

A few hours later, he and his men returned and while they went to store the supplies they had collected, he went to find the Minicon Blackout. And Blackout had plenty to show him.

Megatron watched in disbelief as his pets blatantly snuck into the store room and helped them themselves. Well, three certain miscreants were about to get some very warm backsides.

The kids' POV.

"I think we lost him," Carlos panted heavily as he bent over to take a breath.

The kids had just spent the last while running and hiding from Megatron who was on the hunt for them. Somehow, he had learned they had taken food for themselves and now sought to punish them for it. Luckily, Motors had been warned by Blackout, and he had then warned the kids that Megatron was on the war path.

"We can't keep this up forever," Rad couldn't help but point out. "We've nowhere to go."

"Maybe but I think we'd still be better hiding to wait for Megatron to cool off a bit," Alexis said, sweat running down her forehead as they slipped into another room, this was one they had never been in before.

The boys nodded, they knew they were likely to be punished but decided they'd rather do that later rather than sooner. But as they crept into this new room, they noticed something odd.

"Hey, it's really warm in here," Alexis said in surprise, since they were on the moon it was always cold. Except for now.

As they crept along the wall, they suddenly realised it was getting even hotter as they neared another door. As they were mulling over what this could mean, they heard heavy footsteps nearby.

"Quick," Rad hissed and they ducked into a small ground level vent.

This proved to be a bit of mistake, as the heat was sweltering in the confined space. They rushed through it as quickly as possible, there was no way they could remain. But as they finally exited, to their shock they found themselves in a room of steam and the sound of flowing water.

As they stared they suddenly made out the a figure in the steam, under a shower of hot water. With a jolt they realised it was Starscream and he was having a shower. For a moment, they couldn't move, it was too much of a shock.

But then Carlos's gaze fell on something that made his eyes pop.

"Guys," he squeaked as he pointed and as they followed his finger they gasped.

A pile of red armour lay on a bench set to one side, which could only mean....

The even slimmer Seeker was carefully rubbing down his armour less form, his colouring a much paler red than his normal bright scarlet. His wings looked even larger against his body and looked quite beautiful.

But that of course wasn't what drew three pairs of eyes as their jaws fell open in total shock. Because the question that they'd been thinking ever since the issue of transformer being able to take off their armour and therefore be naked was finally answered.

With expression of horror, they slowly backed away, Starscream had thankfully not noticed the, and crept back into the vent. It was only once they were out and into the first room that they started running for their lives, somehow managing not to scream.

"Dude that was not cool," Carlos yelped as they ran as fast as they could away from the sight they had left behind.

"You're telling me..." Rad started to say but...

"_Ah ha,"_

They all screamed as a large and purple hand came out of nowhere and seized hold of them. They were brought up to look into the scowling face of Megatron, whose optics were flashing.

"So, I've finally caught you brats," he said giving them a little shake. "And just where were you off to in such a hurry."

"Anywhere but back there," Carlos said without thinking but this made Megatron narrow his optics in suspicion.

"Oh and what is so awful back there?" he asked silkily.

The kids looked at each other and then Alexis said.

"Um, we just noticed that Starscream has an awfully large..._gun."_

_Author's note. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, in the next one, Megatron plots to destroy the Autobot while the kids work to stop him. Will they succeed and when is the cloaked Mech going to show up? Find out in the next chapter._


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's note. Here are some wonderful artwork done by my friend PritzPritz, hope you all check them out. They aren't links, but you can copy and paste them onto deviant art. Or go to my profile page which does have the links._

_.com/art/Commission-MissSparkle1-160270078_

_.com/art/Commission-Micron-Spank-1-161182532_

_.com/art/Commission-Micron-Spank-2-161253634_

_Also, if anyone is a fan of my story Breaking Free, go to my profile page for some links for art that's been done. They're really great, check them out, and maybe leave the artist a comment._

_Once again, thanks to Cutlass-Cougar for her great suggestions, if anyone else has one, don't hesitate to give them to me._

_Enjoy and please review._

Continued from last chapter.

_"So, I've finally caught you brats," he said giving them a little shake. "And just where were you off to in such a hurry."_

_"Anywhere but back there," Carlos said without thinking but this made Megatron narrow his optics in suspicion._

_"Oh and what is so awful back there?" he asked silkily._

_The kids looked at each other and then Alexis said._

_"Um, we just noticed that Starscream has an awfully large...__gun."_

"Big gun?" Megatron repeated his face wrinkled slightly in confusion. What an odd thing to say.

He eyed them suspiciously, when he'd caught them, they'd been running as fast as they could away from....something. And he was going to find out what.

Holding them tightly in one hand, he activated his comm. and barked.

"Starscream,"

"What?" came an irritated voice a few minutes later.

"What have you been doing for the last few breems," Megatron demanded, choosing to ignore Starscream's tone. For now.

"I've been in the wash room having a shower," Starscream replied suspiciously and with a little confusion. "Why?"

Megatron glanced down at his pets who were now blushing furiously and suddenly he understood.

"It's nothing Starscream," he now said as a grin slowly spread across his face. "I hope you haven't forgotten the task I set you earlier."

"No Megatron, it will be ready on time," Starscream replied, still sounding a little bemused at being called like that.

"Good, then I shall see you later Starscream, I'm going to be spending a little time with my pets in the meantime," Megatron stated before cutting the connection to leer down at his pets.

"So," he sneered. "You caught Starscream when he was in the shower did you?"

Their blushes deepened and they couldn't look him in the optic which made him laugh.

"I wonder what Starscream would think if he knew you had been spying on him," he added maliciously causing them to stare in horror at him.

"Dude, you wouldn't..." Carlos said horrified as Megatron's smirk widened.

"We weren't spying," Rad quickly protested. "We wouldn't have gone in if we'd known..."

"Please don't tell him," Alexis pleaded as Megatron started to walk along the corridor, causing Megatron to chuckle.

"Well, I suppose Starscream would be mortified," Megatron said grinning. "And it would be so cruel to do that to him, wouldn't it?"

It amused him that they had equal expressions of horror and outrage at the exact same time. He chuckled softly, even though they caused him no end of trouble, they were always good for entertainment.

Once they reached the room he had originally left them in, he barked for the Minicon that was supposed to have been watching them. The little robot appeared almost at once and threw the kids a look of sympathy causing Megatron to roll his eyes. Of course these kids would have the Minicons wrapped round their little fingers.

"Hey amigo," Carlos greeted as Megatron set them on the ground.

"Take them each over your knee and punish them," Megatron ordered without preamble.

The Minicon gaped at him as did the kids, though they were more surprised than anything else. The Minicon beeped in question and Megatron replied sternly.

"Because they have disobeyed, that is why. Now either do as I say or I will take _you_ over my knee,"

The Minicon looked like he would do the latter but the kids suddenly rushed over to him and exclaimed.

"Do it amigo," Carlos said fiercely. "He's just going to punish us anyway, you don't deserve to suffer."

Motors looked very miserable at this but he nodded and sat down on a bit metal leaving his lap free. The kids each ended up over it and he punished them until Megatron allowed him to stop. As he finished with Rad, he looked very unhappy but Rad gave him a smile, letting him know it was alright.

Alexis and Carlos also smiled, though like Rad, the smiles were slightly pained.

"Come here," Megatron ordered and with heavy sighs, they obeyed.

He quickly seized hold of them and flung them across his knee. They didn't say anything, they knew he was going to do that, so they simply braced themselves. He gave them five hard smacks and once he was done, he placed them back on the floor.

And promptly grabbed Motors and placed him over his knee.

"Hey," Carlos yelped, shocked. "You said you wouldn't punish him."

"He failed to watch you properly," Megatron said sternly as he raised a hand, ready to strike the Minicon. "That warrants punishment. And any more out of you and I will double it."

That silenced them and they could only angrily watch as Megatron proceeded.

After he had finished with the Minicon, he ordered him to attend to his duties. The Minicon beeped dutifully, having remained silent throughout his punishment. The kids watched him go with sorrowful looks, rubbing their sore backsides trying to make the sting go away.

They now scowled at Megatron as he picked them up before getting to his feet.

"Where are you taking us?" Carlos asked dully as Megatron strode along.

"To the Wash Room," Megatron said offhandedly.

"Not to tell Starscream? Alexis asked horrified.

Megatron chuckled.

"No my dear, to get a wash, you children could do with one after all your escapades."

They grumbled at this but didn't say anything else as he carried them securely in his hand. The Wash Room was empty when they arrived, Starscream had obviously finished up and gone back to work.

Megatron put them on the ground them withdrew something from subspace and handed it to them. The kids stared at the articles of clothing in their hands as Megatron turned to fill up the wash tub with water, he had a fancy for one.

"You got us bathing costumes," Alexis said in wonder as she stared at the modest two piece in her hands as the boys examined their short like trunks.

"Well, after the last incident I thought I'd better," Megatron said as the tub filled rapidly with warm water. It couldn't be as hot as he would normally have it but it would still be relaxing.

"Now go and change behind those boxes, and no dallying."

They glanced at each other but did as told, Alexis moving away from the boys so she could have some privacy. As they changed, they heard a strange clanging, like metal was being dropped on the floor, but they couldn't think what it could be.

They got their answer when all three of them emerged to gasp at the sight before their eyes.

Megatron was calmly removing his armour and dropping it on the floor. His body looked slightly less bulky but he still looked very muscular which made Alexis's face flame. To their infinite relief Megatron only removed the armour on his legs, arms and torso but left a certain part of himself covered.

He turned around as they finally worked up the nerve to approach the partially naked Deceptcion. He eyed them as they tried to look as though they hadn't been staring at his body and bent down, palm open. They quickly ran into it and he stood up and turned the tap off.

He climbed in, the kids clinging tightly to his fingers. Once he had relaxed into the full tub, he lowered his hand and realised them into the water and lent back. The kids floated for a minute, a little unsure but then Carlos splashed Rad and they started playing.

Megatron watched them idly as they played in the water. A sudden image of Optimus Prime rose in his head and he mentally snorted. While he would relish the looks of shock any other Autobot would undoubtedly have, he couldn't help but think that Prime's would be one of amusement.

Well, the Autobot leader wasn't going to find out so it didn't matter. He wasn't being soppy, he desired a bath and his pets had needed one as well, simple as that.

Finally they seemed to tire, and they swam over and climbed up his chest to lie down. He let them, he was too busy preparing himself for the upcoming battle with the Autobots. He had been wrapped up in his own thoughts, but all of a sudden became aware of his pets soft conversation.

"Hotshot would blow a fuse that's for sure," Carlos said quietly.

"Optimus would find it amusing though," Rad said softly with a small smile.

"He'd sneer if he saw Optimus doing the same with us though, he totally has no respect for Optimus," Alexis was just saying when Megatron decided to cut in.

"But I do respect him, my dear," Megatron said softly causing them to look at him in surprise.

"You do?" Rad said questioningly.

"Of course," Megatron said lazily, closing his optics and leaning his head back.

"He is the only Mech alive who can truly hold his own against me. He is a superb commander and is one of the most courageous bots I know," Megatron continued.

"Of course he was his flaws but then so do I," he added, opening an optic to see the kids give him incredulous looks.

"Only a fool would claim to be perfect," he told them softly. "And despite what you may think, I am no fool."

They all ducked their heads and Alexis said.

"We don't think you're a fool."

"I'm glad to hear it," Megatron said sardonically before adding.

"Should I defeat him, there are few who could take his place."

"He is......a worthy opponent."

The kids looked at each other, they had a feeling that that was the highest compliment that Megatron to pay anyone.

"Why do you fight?" Alexis asked quietly and Megatron glanced down at her. She blushed but continued.

"I think you two could've been good friends, maybe even best if this war wasn't going on, why don't you....."

"I don't think so, Alexis," he said and they jumped as he used her actual name.

"Optimus and I can never be friends, it's simply as that. Now, why don't you just relax and enjoy your bath, I don't do this often."

They took the hint and settled down, each lost in thoughts of possibilities.

Eventually, Megatron decided he'd had enough and gathering the kids in his hand, got up and out of the tub. After wrapping the kids in some cloth, he opened a comm. channel to Starscream.

"Have you finished, Starscream?"

"Yes sir, we're all ready for Operation Downfall," replied Starscream.

The kids all snapped their heads up, but Megatron didn't notice.

"Excellent. Starscream, I want you to come and put my pets in your room, I'm going to be getting ready."

"As you wish, what is your location?"

Megatron told him and then switched off the comm. before starting to get his armour ready. The kids couldn't stay silent, and Rad burst out.

"What's happening?"

"I'm going to destroy the Autobots once and for all," Megatron said calmly before grinning. "By using their own trick against them, a fake Minicon signal."

The kids gasped in horror but before they could start protesting, Starscream came in. He scooped them and their clothes up and took them away, leaving Mgatron all alone. He paused briefly in his dressing and murmured softly.

"A worthy opponent, indeed."

Optimus's POV.

"Come one men, let's show Megatron how we can fight," Optimus yelled through his comm. as he roared towards the entrance to the canyon.

Optimus, along with Hotshot, Red Alert and Smokescreen were heading as fast they could to where a Minicon signal had appeared. After the last disastrous battle, they were determined not to let the Deceptcions get away so easily this time. They had managed to respond quickly and hoped to bet the Decepticons to the location.

"Yeah," Hotshot yelled. "We'll show them whose boss."

"To right," Smokescreen hollered, filling Optimus with pride at his men's dedication.

Suddenly Optimus jumped as he received a sudden data stream from the Minicons they'd left back at the base.

"What.....?"

"Sir, what's wrong?" Red Alert called through the comm., confused as to why his leader had suddenly skidded.

"It's a trap," Optimus yelled as he finished going through the data he'd just been sent.

"What!" Hotshot and Smokscreen yelled as they all neared the canyon entrance.

It was they noticed the precariously balanced rocks and boulders that lined the tops of the canyon walls, debris that could easily be rained down upon them. The Autobots all threw their brakes on, and came screeching to a stop.

And not a moment too soon, for an explosion rocked the valley and the canton they would have gone into mere moment before would have been destroyed. And they would have been destroyed with it or least suffered very severe injuries.

"Retreat," Optimus yelled, knowing that there was no Minicon and not wanting to give the Decepticons a chance to attack.

With that, the Autobots spun around and raced away before Warping out of the area. The Decepticons emerged from their hiding places, furious that they had been thwarted at the last minute.

Cyclonus was so mad, he dropped a spare explosion which caused a mini avalanche that the Decepticons had to jump out of the way to avoid. Cyclonus looked very sheepish as his comrades shot him death glares.

What none of them noticed was the cloaked figure standing in the shadow of a cave that overlooked the canyon. Scavenger eyed the Decepticons as they picked themselves up and lamented that the Autobots had gotten away.

"Looks like I got here in the nick of time,"

_Author's note. In the next chapter, find out how the Autobots were warned. Megatron contemplates why his plan didn't work and the kids plot to ensure that Megatron plans fail. Till next time._


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's note. This chapter was written with the help of Mrs Bumblebee, thanks a lot._

_Also thanks to Cutlass-Cougar for her suggestions, they were great._

_I don't own the songs 'Stand by me' or 'Do they know it's Christmas time, they belond to their respective owners.'_

_Please support Comic Relief and Children in Need, they do good work._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Oh man, what are we going to do?" Carlos cried in frustration as he paced about the room they were in.

Megatron and the others had just gone to Earth after setting a trap for the Autobots. And it was looking like it would succeed. The kids were nearly beside themselves, Megatron meant to destroy their friends and then steal their Minicons. But there was nothing they could do, they were locked in Starscream's room and had no way of warning the Autobots.

Or did they?

"Motors," Alexis cried, rushing over to the little Minicon, tears in her eyes. "You've got to warn the Autobots, please, just do this one thing for us."

As Motors looked hesitant, the boys added their pleas, until finally, he agreed. The kids watched as he contacted one of brothers in order to convey the message. They could only hope Optimus would get their message in time.

An hour or so later Megatron and his men came back covered in blast marks, scratches, and dents. Everyone was very upset but not nearly as upset as Megatron. The Decepticon leader was so angry that his clenched fist was stuck in a tight fist, his optics were bright red and as he stepped out of the Warp gate he punched the wall beside him. Rage just rolled of him affecting everyone around him to keep away or leave the room.

And that's what his men did, all of them hastily exiting the Warp Room and going to their respective quarters.

The kids looked up as Starscream entered his room, his body showing the hard sighs of battle. He started rummaging for something before he suddenly noticed they were there. It seemed he had completely forgotten about them. Rad gave a small cough.

"So," he said. "How did it go?"

Starscream frown and looked away.

"Not good. The Autobots somehow knew what was happening and beat us to a punch and to top it all off," he said before looking at the kids again.

"Megatron is slagging pissed."

"Oh," the kids all said quietly.

"You're...you're all still okay, aren't you?" Alexis asked timidly. "i mean, none of you was badly injured?"

Starscream looked at them and shook his head.

"No but that won't stop Megatron's anger for this loss."

"He's not going to hurt you is he?" Alexis cried with concern, taking a step towards him. The boys looked equally worried.

Starscream looked away and sighed.

"Hopefully if he doesn't call for me or I stay out of his line of view," Starscream said softly and resignedly.

"He shouldn't take his temper out on you," Carlos said angrily. "It's not your fault things didn't work out."

"Yeah," Rad said fiercely as Alexis said.

"Why does he do that?"

Starscream shook his head.

"None of us know. It's just the way Megatron is and always had been," Starscream explained in a sour tone.

The kids looked at him sympathetically, there was nothing to say to that. Just as Starscream looked like he was about to speak, his comm. flared to life and Megatron's rage filled voice burst from it.

"Starscream, bring those little brats here this instant,"

The kids all flinched at his tone and backed away slightly.

Starscream looked at the kids with great sympathy but did as Megatron had ordered. He scooped the kids up and started walking to the throne room. After a long and uncomfortable silent walk they reached the throne room entrance. Starscream stopped and looked down at the kids.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly and walked into the throne room.

The kids trembled as they huddled in Starscream hand, from what they could see, Megatron looked ready to spit fire. They could barely look at him as Starscream finally reached him and held out his hand.

Even though Megatron was enraged he reached up and plucked each child from Starscreams hand by pinching the back of the clothes and putting them done in his lap. Once they were in his lap and gestured for Starscream to leave and looked down at the kids.

The kids looked up at him but then quickly ducked their heads. None of them wanted to speak in case they said the wrong thing and make him even angrier.

Megatron leaned back and rested his head on his fist. He reached up and started petting their heads.

The kids glanced at each other as he did this but still didn't say anything. Megatron was very unpredictable, like Optimus had always warned them, and this time he was angry. They didn't like to think what he'd do to them if they focused his anger on them.

"Those damn Autobots. Those fools are always getting in my way," Megatron snarled and let his fist clench tightly.

Alexis made a small choking sound as though she had suppressed something she'd about to say. The kids edged closer together, needing the comfort in such a tension filled atmosphere.

Megatron looked down at the kids.

"You have something to say?" Megatron questioned.

"No, I'm sorry," Alexis said quickly, she was determined that her smart mouth wouldn't get them into trouble.

Megatron raised his brow but didn't feel like pushing it.

Rad and Carlos smiled at Alexis and gave her hand a squeeze, they knew how much she wanted to defend their friends. Now however was not the time, unless they wanted a bad spanking. They wondered how long this awful silence would last though, it was starting to strain their nerves.

Megatron then sat up and reached down and plucked Rad up and moved him to the arm of the throne and put him there. Megatron poked his chest lightly.

"Entertain me," Megatron ordered.

Rad looked nervously at the others before looking back at Megatron. He would normally do displays of martial arts but decided that something calming was called for here. So he started to sing softly.

_"When the night has come, and the land is dark, and the moon is the only light we're see,"_

_"No I won't...be afraid....no I won't.....be afraid,"_

_"Just as long as you stand.....stand by me..."_

Megatron raised his brow but leaned back and listened. He didn't expect the boy to sing but wasn't complaining. This boy had a voice.

As Rad continued, Alexis and Carlos softly joined in, though Rad was still the main signer.

_"If the sky....that we look upon, should tumble and fall,"_

"Of the mountains should crumble to the sea...,"

"I won't cry, no I won't, shed a tear,"

"Just as long as you stand, stand by me,"

"So darling, darling, stand by me,"

"Oh whoa, stand, stand by me,"

Megatron looked at the other two and smirked before looking back at the light headed child and relaxed as he listened.

_"Stand by me, stand by me,"_

"And darling, darling, stand by me,"

"Oh stand by me, stand by me,"

"Whenever you're in trouble, won't you stand by me,"

The three children softly finished singing and glanced up at Megatron, wondering what his reaction would be to the song.

Megatron smirked proudly and reached down and petted Rad, then Alexis, and finally Carlos.

'Very well done, my dears. You have made me very happy," Megatron chuckled.

'You even helped lighten my mood," he added.

The kids all smiled, looking exceedingly relived.

"That's good," Carlos said, voicing what the three of them were thinking.

Megatron then smirked.

"Now do another," Megatron ordered with a wide smirk.

The kids gave each other looks that said 'should have known' but they wanted to keep Megatron in a good mood so Rad started.

_"It's Christmas time, there's no need to be afraid,"_

"At Christmas time, we let in light and we banish shade,"

_"And in our world of plenty,"_ Alexis added softly, her voice ringing out like Rad's. _"We can spread a smile of joy. Throw your arms around the world, at Christmas time,"_

"But say a prayer," Carlos now sung. _"Pray for the other ones at Christmas time. it's hard but when you're having fun, there's a world outside your window and it's a world of dread and fear,"_

The kids were now singing together.

_"Where the only water flowing is the bitter sting of tears, and the Christmas bells that ring there are the clanging chimes of doom,"_

Megatron was confused by the song but listened as the children continued their song.

_"Well, tonight thank god it's them, instead of you," _Carlos's voice rose slightly before Rad and Alexis continued.  
_  
"And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time, the greatest gift they'll get this year is life,"_

"Where nothing ever grows, no rain nor rivers flow,"

"Do they know it's Christmas time at all?"  
  
_"Here's to you, raise a glass for everyone,"_

_"Here's to them underneath that burning sun,"_ Rad called out before the others joined him again.

_"Do they know it's Christmas time at all?"_

Starscream was walking by when he overheard. He stopped and listened in. Soon Cyclonus and Demolisher came walking by and stopped to listen too.

_"Feed the world,"_

Their voices rose as they became more passionate in their singing.

_"Feed the world,"_

"Feed the world,"

"let them know it's Christmas time again,"

"Feed the world,"

"let them know it's Christmas time again,"

"Feed the world,"

"let them know it's Christmas time again,"

"Feed the world,"

They repeated these lyrics a couple more times before slowing finishing their song. They looked up at Megatron, wondering what he thought of it.

Megatron chuckled and clapped his hands, other clapping joining in.

The kids spun around in surprise to see the other three Decepticons hanging about the door, they had obviously been listening in. The three kids blushed but smiled and gave little bows of acknowledgment.

"So, you guys liked that?" Carlos asked with a grin.

Cyclonus chuckled.

"I've never heard anything like. How about you guys?"

Demolisher and Starscream shook their heads.

"It was sung by all these different artists in an effort to raise money for people in Africa," Alexis said proudly.

"Yeah, it kicked start a lot of those kind of charities like Children in Need and Comic Relief," Rad added. "That's where people do lots of different stuff in order to raise money to help others."

"What kind of music do you guys listen to?" Carlos asked curiously, they'd never heard Cybertrion music.

Everyone cocked their heads and looked at each other and then back at the kids.

"We don't have music," Starscream said.

The kids blinked then gaped in astonishment.

"You don't have music?" Carlos yelped in disbelief. "Seriously?"

They all shook their heads.

"We've never heard anything like until just now," Demolisher said this time.

"Whoa," Rad said quietly, that seemed pretty incredible.

"But I thought you had dancing, how can you have dancing without any kind of music?" Alexis asked, very confused.

The Cons' looked at each other and then down at the kids and shrugged. They didn't have an answer for them.

"What do you guys do for fun on Cybertron?" Rad suddenly asked, seeing that the Decepticons couldn't answer. If they didn't listen to music during downtime, then what did they do?

"Yeah, man," Carlos added. "What do you call a good time?"

They all then grinned.

"Inventions," Starscream said.

"Target shooting," Cyclonus said.

"Experiments," Demolisher said.

The kids all grinned at this that was a bit more like it. Alexis then looked up at Megatron.

"What about you, what do you do?"

Megatron shrugged.

"If I have nothing else to do I take a nap."

The kids all tried to keep straight faces but it was hard. That was just too funny for words, it sounded like the kind of thing a grandfather would say.

Megatron frowned at this and gave each of them a sharp tap on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Carlos cried, covering his head protectively.

"For making fun of me," Megatron said sternly.

"We weren't making fun," Rad said, wryly rubbing his head as Alexis said.

"We just....think it's nice you do other stuff apart from fighting."

Megatron just snorted and leaned back into his throne.

Starscream, Demolisher and Cyclonus all looked amused at the banter between their leader and the kids. They were all very relieved that Megatron had settled into a much better mood, they had been sure he'd go into a rampage for having his plan fail. But the kids had distracted him, and for that they were very grateful.

"Sir, do you have any orders?" Starscream asked after a moment of silence in which the kids had all relaxed against Megatron's lap.

Megatron looked up.

"Yes, start making a new plan to get rid of those accursed Autobots," Megatron said.

As the three Decepticons nodded, the kid's faces fell. They had really hoped Megatron wouldn't be doing something like that, not so soon after the last time. As the three Decepticons left, the kids remembered the horrible worry they endured while the Decepticons had been down on the planet.

They hadn't been sure whether Motors would be able to send a message or even if it would reach Optimus in time. That was one hour they did 'not' want to repeat.

"Do you really have to fight Optimus?" Alexis asked pleadingly, the memory of that hour had just been too much.

"Yes," Megatron said.

"But why?" Alexis persisted. "I don't understand."

Megatron glared down at the kids.

"None of your concern."

"It is our concern, we're part of this now," Rad said hotly.

"True but you best stop being so nosy for now or you will be punished," Megatron warned.

The kids all scowled at this, why did Megatron have to be such a grouch all the time? He really needed to learn to chill, why couldn't they ask questions? Especially as this was a matter that affected them all, they had a right to know.

"Why won't you tell us?" Alexis demanded. "Do you even know yourself anymore?"

Megatron snarled and slammed his fist on the arm of the thrown.

"Prime and I didn't agree on things back on Cybertron so it was war. There now you know and if you say another word of anything of this matter now, you will be punished."

"You mean this is all due to a squabble you and Optimus had?" Alexis burst out in disbelief.

"That's enough," Megatron roared, making the kids jump away.

"You've been warned twice, you won't be warned a third."

Alexis fell silent and neither of the boys said a word. They knew Megatron had been pushed too far, he was still clearly fuming over the battle and would punish them if they said any more. They looked away from his furious expression, their hearts still beating rapidly after his loud roar.

Megatron sat back and breathed heavily through his vents to calm and cool himself. The kids slowly settled down, not wanting to speak. Self preservation had taken over curiosity and so they remained silent.

After a long silence Megatron finally started to calm and his body started to relax into the throne. The kids saw this and breathed a sigh of thankfulness. It wasn't nice being next to a powerful and very angry robot. Alexis glanced at her friends and then said softly but clearly.

"I'm sorry for making you angry, I didn't meant to,"

Megatron glanced down at her and then snorted and rested his head on his fist and reached out and started stroking his pets. They lay down so he could stroke their backs, they were suddenly feeling very tired. The day had so far been very stressful, and they didn't want anything else to happen.

Megatron smirked down at them when they lay down and kept stroking their backs until one by one they fell asleep.

A short time after they'd fallen asleep, Starscream came back into the room. He raised an optic brow at the sight of the sleeping kids but didn't comment on it. Instead, he said.

"Sir, I've been speaking with Demolisher and Cyclonus about the....battle,"

Megatron looked up.

"Yes?"

"I had quite a good vantage point sir," Starscream continued. "And I could see the Autobots driving full speed, straight towards us. But then Prime suddenly swerved and then so did the others. That's when they run for it and Warped away. But I'm sure we were not detected or spotted, your plan was a good one."

"Yes but I'm still curious on how they knew we were there in the first place and turned and warped away?" Megatro said.

"That's what we were wondering Megatron," Starscream said quietly. "How could they have known we were there?"

Megatron leaned back and started to really think.

Starscream stood there politely, letting his leader think. He really was baffled by what had happened and hoped Megatron could think of an answer. After all, he knew Prime the best.

His optics drifted downwards to where the kids were sleeping peacefully on Megatron's lap. It made him smile a little to see them, he was starting to grow quite fond of them. They were so happy and so quick to bounce back from any misfortune, it made him feel almost jealous.

Megatron noticed Starscream looking down at the children and followed his gaze. He looked at them for a while before something clicked.

"Starscream, who all knew of the plan?"

"Only us, the Minicons who came with us and.....the kids," Starscream said slowly, suddenly realising where Megatron was going with this.

Megatron frowned as he looked down at the kids.

"I Think I know just how those fools found out," Megatron said.

"Surely not sir," Starscream protested. "They were locked up in my room all this time, and there's no access to any communication in there. Besides, I doubt they'd know how to use it anyway."

Megatron started to think gain.

'Maybe not but it's still very suspicious."

There was a long pause.

"What are we going to do?" Starscream asked quietly as Alexis shifted slightly on Megatron's lap.

Megatron looked up and said over their com link.

"Make another plan and wait for the bait to be taken and we will see who the culprit is," Megatron said.

Starscream nodded his agreement and after bowing, exited the throne room. He really hoped Megatron's hunch was wrong, otherwise those kids were going to be in for the punishment of their lives.

_Author's note. The kids are now suspected but will they be caught out? Also, what is Scavenger up to? Find out in the next chapter, until then. _


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's note. With thanks to Mrs Bumblebee for helping me write this chapter and to Cutlass- Cougar who gave me some great ideas, thanks._

_In this chapter the kids get into trouble but how's Megatron going to punish them? Read on to find out, contains corporal punishment._

_Enjoy and please._

Rad shifted and opened his eyes. He smiled slightly as he felt his friends beside him, still sleeping. He settled his head on his arms, he realised they were still in Megatron' lap.

Megatron smirked to himself as he worked back over the plan he and Starscream discussed before.

Rad glanced up and saw Megatron smirking which meant he was in a good mood. He sighed and stretched, his movements rousing the other two.

"Hmm, what time is it?" Alexis asked sleepily as she woke.

Rad yawned too and stretched.

"No idea."

They all glanced up at Megatron who wasn't paying them any attention, he looked like he was doing a lot of thinking. Carlos tired not to snigger at the thought that it looked like hard work.

Sitting up, the dark skinned boy whispered.

"What now, amigos?"

Suddenly Demolisher comm'ed Megatron.

"Sir, we're ready."

Megatron smirked.

"Good, I'll be there in a few minutes," Megatron said.

The kids looked up.

"What's happening?" Rad asked.

Megatron looked down at them and smirked.

"There's a traitor abroad."

The kids eyes widened in shock.

"A traitor?" Rad exclaimed as Carlos said, "Who?"

"He's a newly arrived transformers. The Autobots may now him," Megatron said with a smirk.

The kids couldn't believe this, a Decepticon traitor here on Earth? They definitely weren't expecting that.

"Why's he come here?" Alexis asked, like the boys she was eager for more information.

Megatron smirked but didn't answer.

"Come on man, don't keep us in suspense," Carlos pleaded. "We wanna know."

"Why, so you can talk about it?" Megatron questioned with a brow raised.

He got up and picked the kids up and started carrying them to a room to put them in while he and the others were away.

"Well, it's not as though we've got anything else to do," Carlos said grouchily as they were carried.

"Too bad," Megatron said.

He arrived to the room and put them in.

"Behave." Megatron warned and was gone.

The kids looked at the empty doorway in surprise, they hadn't expected to be left on their own like this.

"So," Rad said, letting out a lond sigh. "What do you reckon?"

"Man, that's strange about a Decepticon traitor," Carlos said with a shake of his head. "Really strange, what do you think Alexis?"

"Well, the Autobots could certainly use some help," she replied. "I wonder how Megatron found out about it, though."

Megatron went to the monitor room that was monitoring the kid's and watched them as they talked amongst themselves.

"Man, I'm hungry," Carlos suddenly said. "When are we going to get something to eat?"

"Calros," Alexis chuckled. "You're as bad as Fred."

"I am not," Carlos said indignantly. "It's been ages since we ate, I need food."

He glanced slyly around the room.

"Do you reckon we could sneak out again?"

"Not if we want the same thing that happened last time to happen again," Rad said with a grimace.

Megatron smirked at hearing this and sat down in a chair and continued to watch and listen.

Carlos winced at this, the _'punishment'_ was still evidently fresh in his memory. He sat down with a pout, folding his arms creating the very picture of disgruntlement.

"It's not all bad news," Alexis said gently. "At least Optimus and the others are alright and now of the Decepticons got badly hurt."

Megatron cocked his head and listened closer as the kids talked.

"Yeah, that is good," Rad said quietly. "I'd feel really bad if any of them did get badly hurt, they're not so bad when they're in a good mood."

Alexis and Carlos chuckled.

"Heh, yeah, Cyclonus just likes to sleep and blow stuff up, he's a real character," Carlos said with a grin.

"And Starscream really considerate some of the time," Alexis said softly.

"Demolisher's okay as long as I don't annoy him," Rad laughed.

Megatron chuckled at this information and knew it was all true because he's seen them do all those things.

"And Megatron's all that bad either," Alexis said. "I mean he's as grouchy as anything but at least he didn't tell Starscream about...you know,"

She blushed as she remembered the incident. The boys all nodded their agreement, that was one memory they'd rather forget.

Megatron smirked and rested his head on his fist.

The kids chatted about some other things before the conversation turned to more serious matters.

"Dude, how long have we been here?" Carlos asked, running a hand through his hair.

Rad let out a breath.

"Dounno, a few days at least, it's difficult to keep track."

"Our parents must have missed us by now," Alexis said sadly. "i wish we could tell them that we're okay, they probably think we've been kidnapped by...sex predators or something like that."

Rad groaned.

"That's what my mom will be thinking, you can bet on that,"

Megatron didn't understand what the kids were talking about at first so he looked it up on the Earths World Wide Web and soon understood.

Alexis felt tears prick at her eyes, it was a horrible thought and she wished that she could tell her parents she was okay. Rad quickly put an arm around her and Carlos did the same.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Rad said softly. "You'll see."

Alexis nodded up at him and rested herself on Rad's shoulder.

Meanwhile, in the control room, Starscream had just entered. He saw what Megatron was watching and frowned.

"What's going on?"

Megatron looked up and then back at the screen.

"Nothing so far."

Starscream's brow furrowed and he stepped closer to the screen. He saw that Carlos and Rad were comforting Alexis who looked upset about something.

"What's wrong with Alexis?" he couldn't help but ask.

Megatron looked at Starscream.

'They're talking about their creators being worried about them."

"Oh," said Starscream softly, it never occurred to him that the kids creators might be worried about them.

"Haven't the Autobots dealt with that?"

Megatron looked at Starscream.

"I'm not sure but those kids are still upset about it."

"It's must be hard being separated from their creators," Starscream murmured softly before realising he'd said that out loud and Megatron was now looking at him.

"What do you mean Starscream?" Megatron questioned.

"Their very young Megatron, they still need creator care," Starscream said, now more convinced than ever that Megatron didn't know much about kids.

Megatron nodded at this and turned back to the screen, seeing the kids still comforting the female of the small group. Starscream suddenly remembered something he needed to get done, so he bade Megatron goodbye and left, leaving the large Mech all alone as he watched the kids.

"Maybe we could find some way to call them," Carlos was now saying. "Tell them we're okay."

"Oh Carlos, what would we say?" Alexis said bitterly. "How could we pretend we're not in danger, haven't been hurt or touched inappropriately?"

Rad looked at his friends.

"Yeah and what about the Autobots, how are we going to explain...Wait want about the traitor that's here? Do the Autobot's know?" Rad asked.

This snapped Alexis out of her depression and she frowned thoughtfully. Carlos meanwhile said.

"Didn't Megatron say they did,"

"No, he said he thought this bot was known to them," she said slowly. "That doesn't sound like they know he's actually here."

"Yeah you're right. We have to do something," Rad said.

Megatron sat up straight at this and leaned closer to the screen to hear.

"But dude, we don't know who it is, the information's pretty vague," Carlos couldn't help but point out. "And how are we supposed to get near a computer or whatever."

Rad looked around.

"What about a mini-con?" Rad suggested.

"Great idea man," Carlos said enthusiastically.

"Maybe one of them could teach us how to use their computers," Alexis suggested. "So we don't have to rely on them all the time. I'd hate for any of them to get into trouble."

"Shall we try and find one?" Rad said and the other two nodded.

Megatron raised his brow as he watched the kids get up and head for the door. Megatron leane forward and presses a button and then the screen he was watched changed to the hall camera.

The kids carefully walked down the hallway, listening for any sigh that one of the Decepticons was about to appear. But all seemed very quiet, which somehow struck them as strange.

"Where do you reckon they all are?" Rad said softly. The others shrugged.

"Starscream might be outside, he likes to practise," Alexis said softly.

"Cyclonus is probably sleeping," Carlos whispered with a grin. "We'd know if he was blowing stuff up."

"Well, at least we'll hear them coming," Rad mused. "They can't creep up on us."

Megatron was angry to see the brats had left their room but kept himself from going after them and continued to watch.

"Any idea where we are?" Carlos asked as they continued.

"I think we're near Starscream's room," Alexis said softly.

"That's no good," Rad muttered as they increased their speed a little, it was very nerve wracking wondering the Decepticon base when any moment they could be discovered.

"We need to get closer to the Throne room, I think there's a communication room there."

As the kids walked Megatron continued to switch to different cameras so he could watch their ever move as they got closer and closer to the throne room.

Finally, they reached the Throne room and peeked in, it wasn't hard to miss. To their relief, Megatron wasn't about but he could appear at any moment. But Alexis spotted the console tucked away in a corner and she breathed.

"Guys, over there,"

They looked very she was indicating and nodded.

"Good job," Carlos said as they started making their way over.

As they got closer, they could see it was quite old, possibly it was part of the original Minicon ship. But that was even better as they knew something about handling the Minicon equipment. At last they stopped in front of it.

"Do we really want to do this?" Rad asked. "Megatorn could walk in at any moment."

"I want to," Alexis said firmly. "I want to see Optimus and the others again."

"Me too" Carlos said and Rad nodded his agreement.

The two boys watched as Alexis climbed up it, and switched it on.

Megatron was becoming very enraged now. Seeing this had confirmed that those brats had ruined his previous plan and now they were at it again. Megatron started mentally planning on the perfect punishment for them as he watched.

Alexis pressed several buttons, praying that she had got this right. She then leaned back and waited for it to load.

And to the kids delight it did, and Hotshot's face appeared.

"Hotshot here...Alexis," he cried out as he saw her.

"Oh Hotshot, it's so good to see you," she said happily as the boys climbed up beside her.

"Oh kids, we've been so worried," Hotshot said, grinning at them though his optics showed his relief. "Do you want to talk to Optimus?"

"Yes please," the kids chorused.

Optimus came up. Megatron snarled at this.

"Kids," Optimus said, his optics twinkling. "We've missed you so much, how are you?"

"We're good Optimus, but what about you?" Rad said as Carlos burst out.

"You've been in at least two fights with the Decepticons, and Megatorn said you got pretty beat up in one."

Optimus chuckled.

"We've recovered fine, we've even got a new team member called Smokescreen, and I hope you can meet him soon."

The kids talked happily with Optimus for a few minutes, Megatron's anger slowly rising higher and higher.

Finally the kids came to the matter of why they called.

"Optimus, Megatron said earlier that there was a Decepticon traitor coming to Earth," Rad said which made Optimus frown.

"A traitor?" he repeated slowly. "Did Megatron say who?"

"No, he doesn't like to tell us stuff, just tells us to mind out own business," Alexis huffed.

This made Optimus chuckle slightly before he became serious.

"If this is true, then it could mean we're about to experience some changes," he said seriously as Hotshot suddenly cut in.

"Hey, there's no chance you kids can get away, you know escape?"

"Aw dude, we tried that and we got caught," Carlos groaned. "Megatron had us punished bad, we got about three spankings for that."

He suddenly blushed as he realised what he said. As the other two did as well, Optimus said soothingly.

"It's alright kids, it's nothing to be ashamed of,"

That did it. Megatron got up and started walking to the throne room to confront the brats in the act.

"Is he hard on you?" Optimus was now saying. "Does he hurt you?"

"Well, it stings for a bit but it soon goes away," Alexis said slowly as Carlos said.

"Yeah but once we got punished for taking food, he hadn't fed us in ages and we were hungry,"

Optimus's optics darkened at this but he simply said.

"Try not to anger him too much kids, I know it's tough but I want to get you all back in once piece..."

Optimus's words cut off when he saw something behind the kids. The kids followed Optimus's gaze and gasped when they saw a very angry looking Megatron standing at the doorway.

"Oh no," whispered Alexis in horror as Megatorn glared at them.

"Dude we are in such trouble," Carlos groaned as Megatron started striding over to them.

"You're not in just trouble, you're in heap loads of it," Megatron snarled.

The kids huddled together in fear as he glared down at them, looking even angrier than the last battle. Behind them, Optimus was looking very worried.

"Megatron, please don't over react, the kids meant no harm,"

Megatron glared at the screen.

"They disobeyed me and will be punished," Megatron said and then shot the screen, leaving in shattered and smoking.

He turned to the kids.

"Now as for you three..." Megatron said in deadly voice of ice.

He held up his hand and snapped his fingers and all the doors to the room slammed closed and locked.

They all flinched and braced themselves for whatever he was going to do, there was no point in running.

Megatron stepped closer, leaned down and scooped Carlos up. He walked over to his throne sat down and then reached up and pulled Carlos's pants down until his naked butt was exposed.

As Carlos cried out in shock and fear, Rad and Alexis rushed over.

"Hey, what are you doing?" yelled Rad as Alexis cried, "No, please don't."

But it was too late. Megatron had already put Carlos over his knee, held him down, and raised his hand and brought it down on Carlos's naked rear.

Rad and Alexis begged him to stop but Megatron carried on regardless, giving Carlos the worst spanking ever. The Spanish boy clutched the edge of Megatron's knee as his unprotected rear was hit again and again, until finally tears started to flow. He broke down, crying as he was punished.

Megatron gave Carlos ten more swats before clothing him and putting him down on the floor and reached for one of the other two.

Rad stepped in front of Alexis so that he was grabbed and lifted up. As his leggings and underwear were yanked down, Alexis rushed over to Carlos who had sank to his knees, sobbing. She flung her arms around him and held him close as Rad was placed over Megatron's knee.

Megatron gave Rad the same amount of swats and everything until he too was sobbing from the pain and his rear was glowing red. Megatron then redressed him and put him down and reached for the girl.

By now Alexis was sobbing with her friend's pain and Megatron had to pull her from Carlos after putting Rad down on the ground.

"D-don't," Rad managed to choke out as she was lifted up.

Megatron didn't listen and repeated the process.

Alexis was now balling her eyes out as she was harshly spanked until Megatron was finally finished with her. She clung to his knee as he yanked her underwear and leggings back up. The boys stared miserably at her as this was happening.

Megatron picked her up and put her down and then looked down at them.

"There, now are you going to stop causing trouble?" Megatron growled down at them.

They stared miserably at the floor, tears running down their faces as their rears throbbed continuously. None of they could speak, they were too choked up with tears over their harsh and humiliating punishment.

Megatron then comm'ed Starscream.

"Bring me a cage," Megatron ordered.

"Yes Megatron," came Starscream's voice.

The kids continued hanging their heads, on their knees beside each other as they still sobbed with pain. Megatron simply sat back, surveying them sternly until finally Starscream arrived. He stopped dead at the sight of them, holding a cage in his hands.

"Sir?"

"None of your concern, now go," Megatron hissed and took the cage from Starscream who was forced to leave though he looked very worried.

He went to the kids and put the cage down next to them. He started picking them up one by one and put them in the cage.

The kids still didn't say anything, just collapsed in a limp heap as he locked the cage door. Megatron then lifted the cage up with them in it and after opening the locked throne room door, went out into the corridor.

He walked down the hall until he came to a door. He opened it and walked in.

"You're staying in my quarters for now," Megatron said and walks over to his desk and put them down.

The kids could barely raise their heads to stare at around at his room. It was large, with a big berth with several shelves containing strange objects. They then looked back at Megatron who was glaring down at them sternly.

"Your punishment is you will stay in my quarters and stay in that cage until I decide you may come back out," Megatron growled.

"You're not having any contact with any of my men or the Minicons. Any further disobedience and I will give you the exact same spanking, only this time I will let Optimus watch," he added nastily.

This statement only brought more tears to the kid's eyes as they sniffed loudly. Megatron growled and gave the cage a sharp tap, obviously wanting a response.

"Yes sir," they managed to choke out.

Megatron snorted at this and turned and went away from them and went into his private bathroom.

The kids watched him go before lying on their fronts in the now horrible familiar position. Rad and Carlos snuggled up to their friend who was in a lot of pain. This time they were sure there'd be bruises, Megatron had hit their naked skin after all.

"I'm sorry guys," Rad whispered.

"Not your fault," Carlos whispered back as Alexis shook. "Was bound to happen, least we got to talk to Optimus."

Megatron had taken a quick and hot wash before returning to his quarters. He glanced at the brats but then went to his berth and lay down.

They peeked over at him but he was ignoring them. They all felt very hungry by this point but knew he'd never give them something to eat, not when he was so angry. They tried to relax and go to sleep but they were so uncomfortable on the hard floor of their cage, not to mention they still had a burn in their rears.

It was undoubtedly going to be a long night.

Meanwhile back on Earth, a lone figure sitting in a cave had just gotten a call.

"Scavenger, I need you to go to the Decepticon base,"

"What's happened?" the old battle worn Mech asked softly.

"Megatron has been holding some human children prisoner and he just caught them contacting me," Optimus explained over the comm.

"They were the reason his last plan failed and I'm worried about them, I have to know he hasn't hurt them,"

"Don't worry I can do that," Scavenger replied calmly and he heard Optimus sigh in relief.

"Thank you old friend, this means a lot to me,"

"My pleasure," Scavenger said with a small smile. "I'll make sure those kids are okay, you can count on that."

Optimus thanked him again and then signed off. Scavenger sat back with a thoughtful expression. He had witnessed that last disastrous battle and had figured that Optimus had somehow been warned but had never dreamed by some human children.

Things were certainly getting interesting.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, we see the aftermath of the kids' punishment and Scavenger arrives at the Decepticon base. Until then._


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's note. The aftermath of the kids punishment and the arrival of Scavenger. How will this go? Find out in this chapter._

_Enjoy and please review._

After Optimus had called him, Scavenger had decided to wait until the nest day before he went to the Decepticon base. He knew personally that Megatron always needed time to cool off when he was enraged. so settling down in his cave, he slowly allowed himself to slip into recharge, wondering what state those human children were in.

Megatron woke and looked over at the brats and frowned at them. He sat up and went straight to his private bath, not caring at the moment if they were hungry or still hurting from their punishment.

Carlos groaned softly as he woke, his backside still burning. He hadn't had a good night and he knew his friends hadn't either. He lifted his head and saw that they were still sleeping though their faces were twisted in pain. He looked over at Megatron's berth and saw that the Decepticon leader wasn't that moment, his stomach gave a loud rumble and he moaned, he hadn't eaten or had a drink he ages. But he knew it was unlikely they were going to get anything.

Megatron finished up in the washroom and came out He looked at the kids and saw one was awake now, staring at him. Megatron snorted at him and left the room. But after a few minutes came back with a cube filled half way with cold water. He opened the cage and put the cube in with the kids and then left. True he wasn't going to feed them for a while but he was going to at least offer them liquid.

Carlos gasped softly, he didn't think they were going to get anything. But his throat was so he quickly dragged himself to the cube and started sucking from it. Presently, Rad woke up and blearily looked over at Carlos with dark ringed eyes."Carlos?" he croaked but his friend shushed him."Don't speak man, have some water first."Rad nodded and came over, leaving Alexis on her own as he started to sip from the cube as well. It did litle to elevate the raging hunger he felt but it did soothe his throat.

Alexis woke from the weird sounds and looked up to see what the guys were doing. She gasped but didn't say anything when she saw water. Alexis got up and went over to get a drink too.

She whimpered slightly as the movement caused pain to shoot through her but she ignored it as she settled down for a long drink. Eventually, they all finished and gingerly lay back down on their fronts. Finally Carlos spoke."How long you reckon he's going to be mad at us?""Who knows," Rad said tiredly as Alexis rubbed her stomach unhappily."I'm so hungry," she said softly.

Megatron walked through the base, passing his men but none of them dared to speak with him.

"Nothing we can do about that," Rad said softly as they snuggled up to each other.

"We just got to wait until he cools off.""Megatron?" Starscream's voice broke through the silence of the quiet corridors. Megatron snarled and turned to Starscream."What?"Starscream didn't even flinch from the tone in Megatron's voice."You have a call. A Mech by the name of Scavenager," Starscream smirked at this and went to talk with the mech.

Scavenger smiled thinly as Megatron finally answered. The Mech on the other end had sounded highly suspicious but he knew that is the old bot did know Megatron, he'd better let his leader know."Megatron," Scavenger greeted without emotion.

"Ah Scavenger so good to see you," Megatron said.

"Likewise," Scavenger said with a predators grin before going straight to the point."I've been thinking that now might be a good time for me to join you."

Megatron nodded."Agreed, do you still need out coordinates?" Megatron asked.

Scavenger nodded, it never hurt to make sure they were the same. A moment later Megatron had patched them through and the old Mech was on his Megatron sat there, waiting, Starscream causally approached."Sir, what's happening?"

Megatron smirked."We're getting some help."The Warp gate started to fire up."And here he comes now."

A breem later, Scavenger stepped out of the Warp Gate. He smirked at Starscream and Demolisher who were eying him suspiciously Cyclonus was off doing something else in another part of the base. But Scavenger ignored the two and went over to Megatron who was now standing."Nice place you got here," Scavenger said offhandedly.

Megatron chuckled and nodded to him."Welcome Scavenger."

"Thank you Megatron," Scavenger said smoothly before Demolisher bit out."What's he doing here?"Scavenger turned to him and said simply."To help you in your fight against the Autobots.""What makes you think we need help?" Starscream raised an optic brow."How about that last battle I witnessed."

Starscream and Demolisher winced from the memory of the last battle that left them pretty banged up.

Scavenger looked at them sternly before turning back to Megatron."I hate to say this but that wasn't the most organised of battles, the Autobots got away scot-free and you were left all injured."

Megatron growled at this."Yes well we fixed the problem that caused our defeat," Megatron said.

Scavenger gave him a look."What was the problem in the first place, it all looked pretty confusing from where I was.""Have you been spying on us?" Starscream demanded but both Megatron and Scavenger ignored him.

Megatron snorted and frowned."It was just a few little nosey brats that needed to mind their own business."

Scavenger raised an optic brow."Didn't realise you were having trouble with your Minicons."

Megatron frowned."It wasn't the Minicons," Megatron said with heavy looked at Starscream."Starscream go get the trouble makers and make sure they are still in their cage," Megatron ordered.

"Yes sir," Starscream said with a sigh and he headed had a look of mild confusion and interest on his face but didn't say anything, he was too wise for at Megatron's quarters."Does it still hurt?" Alexis asked Rad gently as he shifted and winched."A bit, yeah," he replied softly, wriggling as he tired to get himself comfy."Looks like he really showed us," Carlos moaned, his face in his arms. "I don't think I'll be wanting a repeat."

They all agreed on that and then gasped when Starscream suddenly showed up and picked up their cage and took them somewhere else.

"Where are you taking us?" Alexis finally managed to ask as he strode through the corridors."To Megatron," was his only answer and the rest of the journey was in silence, the kids wondering what the Decepticon tyrant wanted with them.

Starscream arrived back in the thrown room and walked over to Megatron and handed him the cage.

Scavenger stared at the cage where three young humans were huddled, staring at him with wide, pain filled eyes. It seemed Optimus was right to be concerned."Who are they?" he asked bluntly.

Megatron held up he cage to show off the brats."These are the trouble makes that made our last plan fail."

Scavenger stared at them as they stared right back. Despite whatever punishment Megatron had bestowed on them, the fighting spirit hadn't been beaten out of them as they stared unabashed. He looked back at Megatron with a raised optic brow."These three really spoiled your plan? They seem very small and helpless."The three of them looked very indignant at that but were smart enough not to say anything.

Megatron smirked and shook their cage slightly.'Don't let their size fool you, they can be very smart and do things that can be as annoying as scrap metal."

Scavenger saw the kids smirk slightly at this even though they were also grimacing from being shaken. He looked away from them and into Megatron's face."Really? Well I must admit I don't know much about kids, especially human ones,"

Megatron chuckled and set the cage down next to his throne.'Indeed, now lets get to more important matters." Megatron said.

Scavenger nodded and soon, he and Megatron were discussing training matters and other such things. The kids peeped through the bars of their cage, watching them. They were wondering where this Mech had come from, especially as it seemed Starscream and Demolisher didn't know much about occurred to them that this was the mysterious Mech Megatron had been talking about, the one they had told Optimus about. Judging by the conversation, Scavenger knew what he was talking about, which couldn't be good for their friends.

Megatron smirked at everything they talked about and leaned back to relax once they finished.'Good, now that everything is settled let find you a suitable quarters, Demolisher."Demolisher didn't have to be told and started to lead Scavenger out of the room.

The kids watched him go and wondered if they dared to ask any questions. Their hungry and still sore bottoms reminded them that now was not a good time to get on Megatron's bad side. But at the same time, if they were right they knew Megatron wouldn't be able to resist a bit of gloating."Um, is Scavenger that Mech you were talking about yesterday?" Alexis asked timidly.

Megatron looked down and grinned."Yes he is," Megatron chuckled.

"Oh," she said softly as she glanced back towards her friends. She then looked back at Megatron."Who is he?"

"Scavenger? A very loyal and trusting ally," Megatron said.

The kids looked thoughtful at this, it was difficult to get a sense about the Mech Scavenger. He seemed neither interested nor disinterested in them, and obviously knew how to handle others. They wondered where he had come from and why he was here now."Did you ask him to come?" Rad said curiously.

"Yes and no. I called for him and told him to stay on Earth for the time being and then he called to come in."

They looked at each other, what had he been doing on Earth. And then it hit them."Has he been spying on the Autobots?"Megatron smirked but didn't answer. He wasn't going to let these brats know anything. Not after their performance.

Their faces fell slightly when they saw Megatron wasn't going to tell them anything. It wasn't very surprising though, he didn't like to tell them anything at the best of times. This was a shame as they really needed something to take their minds of their hungry and soreness.

Carlos grimaced as he felt his hungry pangs grow, it really wasn't fair. It was bad enough being kept in a cage and spanked without being made to go without a meal. He could tell by his friends expression that they felt the same.

Megatron set their cage down and got up and without giving them a second glance walked out of the room.

The kids sighed again, snuggling up to each other as they tried to forget about their hunger. Hopefully if Megatron stayed in a good mood, he'd let them have something. Unfortunately it didn't look like any of his men would be allowed to feed them, and they didn't want any Minicons getting into they considered matters, their thoughts turned to the new Mech."Wonder what this Scavenger's like?" Carlos whispered softly."Dunno, we'll just have to wait and see," Rad replied just as softly as all of three of them pondered this question.

Suddenly the throne room doors opened and in came Scavenger. He looked around some and then looked at the kids and walked over to them.

The kids looked up. surprised but warily. They didn't have the measure of this Mech yet and weren't sure what he was going to do."Uh, hi," Rad greeted carefully, both he and his two friends waiting for Scavenger's response.

Scavenger didn't say anything but reached down with a closed fist and held it over their cage and opened it, dropped a few things into their cage."Here, I bet you three are hungry," Scavenger said.

They all gasped as the brownish objects dropped to the bottom of their cage, they were pieces of food. as they grabbed hold of the large nutrient bars, they stared up at him in shock and gratitude."Thank you so much," Alexis said, her eyes shining with happiness."Yeah man," Carlos said seriously before taking a huge bite of his and munching eagerly."Why you'd do this?" Rad couldn't help but ask. Megatron said we weren't allowed..."

Scavenger smirked down at them."Well I'm not Megatron and I'll tell you other wise later but not now." Scavenger said and turned and left.

they simply stared as he left but then they fell upon the food and started devouring it. They were so hungry but at first they could only gulp down barely chewed pieces but soon they slowed and ate their food properly. There was enough for all of them and soon they had eaten everything, even the crumbs so that nothing made sure of this, if Megatron found out about this, not only would they be in trouble but so would Scavenger. And after he had been so kind, they defiantly didn't want that. Now that their hungry was sated they could discuss this turn of events."I can't believe it," Alexis exclaimed, leaning against the cage wall, they were still to sore for sitting and didn't want to lie down while digesting."If Megatron had caught him...""Too right," Carlos said, nodding from his corner. "He'd have blown a circuit. That Scavenger dude's obviously not afraid of him though.""Yes but what a thing to do," Alexis said thoughtfully. "He doesn't even know us, not like Starscream and the others.""But it sounds like he does have a reason," Rad mused. "And hopefully we'll find out what that is,"

Soon after they ate they started to feel tired. Alexis suspected that their bodies had eaten for a while that they had to sleep off their food. So they all went to a corner and snuggled up to each other and fell asleep.

Scavenger smiled softly as he walked along the corridor back to his quarters. Demolisher had casually mentioned how hungry the kids looked and he had known Megaton was starving them. He couldn't reveal himself to them or free them yet but he wasn't going to allow hem to suffer needlessly. so he had taken the risk and brought them smiling faces would remain a happy image for a long time in his processor.

_Author's note. What's going to happen now that Scavenger's with the Decepticons? Will the kids get into more trouble or can they stay on Megatron's good side? Find out in the next chapter, until then._


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's note. With thanks so madisonxhougen for her suggestion which has been used in this chapter._

_This was written with the help of Mrs Bumblebee, thanks once again._

_Enjoy and please review._

With full bellies, the kids slept very peacefully in a much deeper sleep than the night before. Though still sore, the burning sting had gone meaning they were slightly more comfortable. and of course, they weren't starving any more. The three of them snuggled close to each other, keeping warm with the combined body heat.

Megatron walked into the throne and frowned when he didn't see the brats. He walked over to their cage, looked in and found them curled up together in a corner asleep. Satisfied with this he walked over to his thrown and sat down and waited for his men.

Presently Starscream walked into the room and went over to Megatron. Spotting the kids fast asleep, he cleared his throat and asked.

"Sir, when are you going to feed them?"

Megatron looked over to the kids and frowned and looked back at Starscream.

"Find them something small to eat," Megatron ordered. Starscream nodded and walked off to find the kids some food.

Scavenger was heading to the Throne room when Starscream past him.

"Where are you off to?" he asked paused and looked at him.

"Getting the kids some food," he replied gruffly before setting off once again. Scavenger stared thoughtfully after the red Seeker, he had a feeling that it hadn't been Megatorn's idea to feed the human children. It seemed some of the Decepticons held affection for their small charges. Musing over this, he continued on his way to the Throne room.

Megatron looked up when he heard someone come ing and smiled when he saw it was his new recruit.

"Ah Scavenger, good to see you're up and about," Megatron greeted.

Scavenger smiled and said."Nice to sleep on a proper berth again,"

He shot a brief cursory glance towards the kids before focusing on Megatron again.

"What are your upcoming plans?"

Megatron smirked.

"I have a pretty good idea but I'm not speaking of it when their present," Megatron said and gestured towards the kids.

Scavenger glanced at them again, they were still fast asleep."Think they'll try and warn Optimus again?"

Megatron gave the sleeping kids a side glance before looking back."I wouldn't doubt it."

"Hmm, that devious are they?" Scavenger said thoughtfully.

Megatron just growled.

"Maybe we should move them to a different room," Scavenger suggested but before Megatron could reply Starscream came back into the room.

Megatron frowned and was about to yell at him but stopped when he saw the food he was carrying. Megatron nodded and gestured for him to go ahead.

Starscream went over to the cage and opening it, before sticking his hand in and prodding the kids. They shifted and grumbled but didn't wake. Starscream gave a slightly harder poke and this time, they did wake.

"Hmmm, what's up?" Alexis murmured sleepily, gazing up at Starscream while the two boys grudgingly opened their eyes. Starscream gave a small smirk and retracted his hand to stick the other one in. The kids gasped at the three small food bars he was holding.

"This is for you," he said softly.

The kids instantly pounced and took their offered food. They thanked Starscream before they started eating the bars.

Starscream smiled, withdrawing his hand as he did so. He was glad he had suggested this, the kids had obviously been starving. He had to admit he had grown rather fond of them over the last few cycles even if they had a talent for getting into meanwhile, was watching with a hidden smile. It pleased him to see one of Megatron's men acting like this, it showed he had a good Spark inside. He glanced at Megatron and saw the Decepticon tyrant was looking a little moody now.

"Megatron?" Scavenger said to get Megatron's attention.

This caught Starscream's attention at the same time it caught Megatron's. The Seeker quickly straightened and faced his leader while the kids, wide eyed, munched their food bars.

"Your dismissed Starscream, get back to your duties," Megatron said curtly.

Starscream nodded.'Yes sir," And walked out of the room.

The kids were now looking warily as Megatron, they could sense he was peeved about something but they didn't know what. They glanced at Scavenger, hoping he could provide some answers.

"Is everything alright, Megatron?" Scavenger asked calmly, keeping his tone it's usual evenness.

Megatron snorted.

"Fine, lets go," Megatron said and got up out of his throne and walked out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Carlos whispered softly as they watched the two Mechs leave the room.

"Don't know," Rad said just as softly. "But I doubt Megatron's going to tell us any time soon."

"I'm going back to sleep," Alexis said quietly, she still felt very tired.

"Me too," Carlos replied and as Rad nodded, the three of them settled down once more. They had no idea what Megatron and Scavenger were discussing.

A couple hours later Megatron and Scavenger returned to the room, still talking among themselves.

"It's a good plan, sir," Scavenger was saying as they entered, he dimly registered that the kids were now awake and watching.

Megatron smirked.

"Good, do you understand what you are assigned to do?" Megatron asked.

"Of course Megatron," Scavenger said before adding. "But will your men be up for it?"

Megatron snorted and walked over to his thrown and sat down."Of course they are," he snorted.

"Your trying to destroy Optimus and the others again, aren't you," Carlos queried wearily, this was getting very wearing.

"Why do you have to keep doing this?" Alexis asked, very upset at the situation.

Megatron snarled and slammed his fist on the arm of his throne.

"Be quiet you brats, I will not answer to you. I believe I made that very clear before."

They feel silent but still glared at them. Scavenger chuckled.

"Where did you get them again?" he couldn't help but ask in a teasing voice. "I still can't believe you keep them,"

Megatron snorted again and looked at scavenger.

"We got them from the Autobot's, they were their pets and now they are mine," Megatron said.

"We were not the Autobots pets, we're their friends," Alexis said indignantly as the boys nodded.

Megatron growled and looked back at them.

'Will you brats be quiet, no one asked you."

The three of them huffed, folding their arms and looking very disgruntled. This made Scavenger inwardly chuckle but he kept a straight face. It was however hard when Megatron was having a glaring match with the stalemate was only broken when Starscream suddenly entered, holding something cupped in his hand.

"What is it this time Starscream?" Megatron barked.

"I forgot to bring them a drink," Starscream said, holding out a large bottle of juice and three paper cups with straws. The kids eyes lot up at the sight of them.

Megatron growled but allowed Starscream to go kids eagerly went accepted their drink once Starscream had opened the cage and stuck his hand in. They then knelt and after unscrewing the bottle, started pouring the juice. Starscream watched with a smile before a growl form Megatron made him step back. He acknowledged his leader before exiting the room once more. Megatron eyed the kids with moody distaste as they started loudly sucking up their drinks through the brightly coloured straws. They simply smiled at him.

Alexis finished her drink and refilled her cup and started drinking again. She looked at her cup as she slurp up the juice and then got an idea. She stopped with a smirk and lifted her cup and looked it over, confirming that her idea would work.

As the boys happily sucked their drinks, she leaned over and whispered first Rad's ear and then Carlos's. They both grinned slyly and carried on drinking but now were doing it much quieter, waiting for the right moment.

Alexis checked to see if they were being watched. Once confirming they were in the clear so started tearing her paper cup into small pieces and put one in her mouth to chew and form into a tight wet ball.

Grinning, the boys did the same, popping bits of paper into this mouths and chewing. Once they had done that, they waited, making sure Megatron's attention wasn't on then. And then as one, they raised their straws to their mouth, aimed and at the back of Megatron's head.

Megatron jerked and whipped around searching for what hit him but all he found was the brats in their cage still drinking their liquids. He snarled but turned back around.

The kids gave it a couple of minutes, drinking their delicious juice. But then they tore some more paper and chewed it before loading up. And once again they aimed for their unsuspecting master's head.

Megatron snarled when he was hit once again and jerked around looking for who was responsible but all he found was those stupid brats.

As he glared, they merely looked innocently up at him, sucking their drinks. He growled and turned back to Scavenger who was now standing so he couldn't' actually see the kids. this meant he couldn't tell on them which boosted their confidence in their waited even longer this time before repeating the process but this time, they had double ammo.

Splat, splat,

Splat, splat,

Splat, splat,

Megatron was just about to start shooting randomly to get who ever was hitting him to stop but Demolisher, Starscream, and Cyclonus walked in to speak with Megatron about his plan.

'You called for us sir?" Demolisher nodded.

The kids immediately stopped their mischief, they wanted to hear this. They backed away slightly from the bars of their cage, hoping Megatron would forget about them as he talked.

"Yes, I want to make sure you all know what your parts are in the plan?" Megatron questioned.

They all smiled and Cyclonus cackled."Oh boy do we, don't worry sir, I got plenty of explosives,"

This made the kids gasp in horror but silently so that they could hear more.

Megatron frowned at this.

'That's what I'm afraid of," Megatron mumbled but turned his attention to Starscream.

"I separate Prime from the others," Starscream said quietly. "So that you sir can take him with ease,""We keep the other Autobots busy," Demolisher then said, gesturing at himself, Cyclonus and Scavenger.

"So that they don't interfere," he added as his fellows nodded.

Megatron smirked and nodded.

"And then he will be my prisoner," he said, a wide sneer crossing his face. "While his men do as I say and give me all of earth's Minicons."

The kids couldn't help but gasp at this.

"You can't do that," Alexis cried out in horror.

"You'll never take Optimus down," Rad said hotly as Carlos angrily agreed.

Megatorn just smirked.

"We'll see about that."

The kids couldn't say anything, Megatron would never change his mind about his plan. And there was nothing they could do about it while they were in this cage.

Suddenly the mini-con alarm when off, making Megatron smirk.

"Perfect timing."

The kids groaned at this, it looked like nothing was going to stop Megatron. They could only watch as Megatron ordered his men to get to the Warp Gate. but then he turned to then as he stood up and stared right down at them. They stiffened, wondering what he was about to say.

"You three best behave while we are gone. No escape attempts and if I find you've tried something, you'll be punished far worse then the last one," Megatron said sternly, glaring down at them.

"What could be worse than last time?" Carlos couldn't help but mutter, rubbing his backside.

"I don't know but I don't want to find out," Alexis said.

Megatron smirked.

"That's right, girl, you don't,"

And with that, he spun on his heel and headed out of the room. The three kids were left standing there, praying that the Autobots would find someway to foil Megatron's plan.

_Author's note. Will Megatron's dastardly plan succeed? Find out in the next chapter, until then._


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's note. With thanks to Prowlsgirl and madisonxhougen for their suggestions, they were a big help._

_This chapter was written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

_Enjoy and please review._

The kids stood miserably against the bars of the cage, contemplating the situation with the Decepticons. Megatron and his men had gone off some time ago to carry out Megatron's new plan. Only this time it involved capturing Optimus and forcing the other Autobots to collect Minicons for the unfortunately, with that new Decepticon Scavenger, it looked like the Decpeticons had a good chance of pulling it off.

"Do you think he can really do it?" asked softly. "Capture Optimus?"

"I don't know," Rad replied helplessly. "I really hope not but..."

His voice trailed off, they all knew what he was thinking.

Carlos spoke again.

"Do you think we should, you know, try and do something?"

"Maybe," Alexis said tiredly. "But the likelihood of use actually achieving something isn't very good. And if he finds out..."

She didn't need to finish that sentence as she unconsciously rubbed her behind. Even though their punishment had happened hours ago, they were all still feeling pretty sore. And Megaton had promised them worse punishment if they acted out of line again.

So the only thing they could do was to wait, and to hope.

Hours later back on the battle field...

Megatron stood over Optimus who was now tied up with Energon ropes and forced down on the ground. Megatron smirked down at the fallen leader.

"Well Prime how does it feel to be defeated?"

Mergatron didn't give Optimus the chance to answer when he signalled for the Warp Gate to open and teleport them back to base.

The kids had been lightly dozy in their cage, the long hours having finally taking their toll. But suddenly they heard a distance noise and this woke them up as they recognised the humming sound of the Warp gate being leapt to their feet, wondering how the battle went and hoping that Megatron had lost. Even if this meant they received Megatron's rage.

Megatron smiled when they reached their base and reached down and grabbed Optimus's shoulder, lifted him up and tossed him off the Warp Gate and onto the floor, making sure his landing would hurt.

Optimus gave a small grunt but otherwise didn't give an indication that that had hurt. He struggled to his feet as the Decepticons exited the Warp Gate. Nobody but Optimus saw the slightly pained look on Scavenger's face, as Megatron sneered down at his fallen rival.

Megatron walked over to Optimus but instead of hitting him again he reached down and grabbed his shoulder plating. He then lifted him up until he could stand and started herding him out of the room and started leading him the Throne room.

"Their coming," Rad muttered as the sound of approaching footsteps could be kids held their breaths, waiting to see who all was going to enter.

"Optimus," Alexis cried out in agony as she saw the Autobot leader dragged into the room by Megatron, his arms tied behind his swore and cursed in Spanish while Rad just glared grimly at the sight. Their worst fear had come true.

Optimus looked up when he heard his name and gasped when he saw the children.

"Kids," Optimus cried back to them but Megatron didn't let him go to was led more into the room before forced to kneel, facing the children. Megatron left Optimus and walked over to the children's cage.

"What's the matter?" Megatron asked in a gloating voice. "I thought you children were desperate to be reunited."

He laughed at their shocked and angry faces. Optimus however, twisted his head to give Megatron a glare.

"Don't taunt them Megatron, it isn't becoming."

Megatron snarled and turned back to Optimus.

"Don't try and order me around Prime," Megatron hissed.

"I'm not ordering you Megatron," Optimus said in a calm voice that seemed to infuriate Megatron."I was just offering a suggestion."

The kids couldn't help but smile ever so slightly at the way Optimus was able to keep his cool, even bound and kneeling on the floor. Megatron, however, wasn't so impressed.

"I don't need any suggestions from you prime," Megatron snarled and walked over to the kids cage and picked it up.

Optimus watched warily as Megatron held the cage. As the kids held onto each other and the bars of their cage, he said."What are you doing, Megatron?"

"Just having a little fun Prime." Megatron said and then reached up and opened the kids cage and then set it back down in an agle for them to get out.

The kids were tipped out onto the table, and they managed to land on their feet. They glanced over at Optinus who was now flanked by Demolisher and Cyclonus before looking up at Megatron who was waited to see what he was going to do.

Megatron reached down and started picking each of them one by one off the table and onto the floor. Once they all were on the ground he gestured them to Optimus.

"Go on, I know you'll want to see him," Megatron chuckled.

They paused, in case Megatron was just taunting them. But when he simply smiled, they moved forward a fraction, and when he didn't react, rushed over to Optimus. The Autobot leader chuckled as they flung themselves on him, hugging his knees and legs.

"We missed you, Optimus," Alexis said softly, holding onto him tightly.

"I missed you as well," Optimus said gently, wishing he was able to hug them properly.

Megatron stood there and watched as the kids hugged and greeted Optimus. He knew they were suppose to being punished but he wasn't going to be cruel and not let them be near their friends. He was going to let them talk and all that...for a short while.

Scavenger hid a smile as the kids started chatting to Optimus, first asking if he was okay and then enquiring about the other Autobots. He was pleased to see Megatron allowing this, even if he knew the Decepticon leader was only being glanced to the side and saw that both Cyclonus and Demolisher had neutral expressions. But when he looked at Starscream, he saw a small smile there. the Seeker was happy that the kids were happy, conferming Scavenger's suspions that he was very fond of them. This could prove to be very interesting.

Megatron let the kids and Optimus talk for a little longer before speaking up.

"Alright that's enough talk, back in the cage," Megatron said and walked over to the small group.

The kids grumbled but obeyed, they didn't want to get into any trouble. Especially when Megatron could take it out on Optimus. The Autobot leader smiled sadly behind his mask as the kids let Megatron pick them up before going over to put them back in their cage. He was pleased to see they seemed alright, he had been very worried when Megatron had caught them on the communicator. He didn't think it would be a good idea to ask what had happened to them, he'd put the kids back in their cage and locked it, Megatron turned back to Optimus with a smirk.

"Now then what to do with you, men, any suggestions?" Megatron asked.

"Tie him to some explosives," Cyclonus immediately suggested, earning a groan from Demolisher and a snort from Starscream.

"Right, that sounds like a great idea," the red Seeker said sarcastically. "Pity I can only imagine all of us being blow up with him the one left standing."

Megatron couldn't help but think this statement was probably true.

Demolisher now spoke.

"Sir, lets just tie him down in the brig, he won't bother us there."

Megatron nodded and walked over and forced Optimus back to his feet and started leading him out of the room, to the brig.

Optimus stole a glance behind him, none of Megatron's men were following. Apparently they thought Megatron could take care of the situation himself. As he was forced along the corridor, he asked quietly.

"What did you do to the kids after you caught them?"

Megatron snorted at Optimus.

"If you must know Prime, I punished them, that is all you need to know," Megatron said.

Optimus grimaced but let the matter drop, for now. he didn't like to think about how Megatron had punished. It was strange though, that the Decepticon leader didn't want to talk about finally reached the brig, and Optimus was untied only to be forced against the wall. Smirking grimly, Megatron forced his arms above his head and chained them there with energy chains. He then attached a chain to Optimus's waist before attaching that to the back, he smiled some more and said.

"That should hold you, shouldn't it Optimus?"

"I'm sure it will," Optimus replied dryly.

Megatron chuckled and left Optimus in the brig.

When Megatron returned to the Throne Room, he found Demolisher and Cyclonus idly chatting about the latest battle. Or rather, Demolisher talked and Cyclonus cackled. Scavenger was standing by himself watching Starscream who was at the kids cage and murmuring softly to looked over as Megatron entered and raised an optic brow. Megatron smirked before turning his attention to Starscream.

"Starscream what are you doing?" Megatron asked his soldier.

Starscream jumped slightly before turning around to face Megatron.

"Nothing sir, I was just making sure they were alright."

Megatron frowned at this and walked over to him and looked down at the kids.

The kids gazed back up, their faces fairly neutral. Starscream had just been talking kindly to them, since he saw how upset they were about Optimus. But it seemed Megatron was suspicious of the Seekers intentions.

Megatron looked the children over and then looked at Starscream.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing sir," Starscream repeated earnestly in his raspy voice. "I was just checking them while you were dealing with Prime. I hope you've got him secure."

Megatron watched Starscream's body language as he spoke with him.'Yes I do, he's not going any where with out any of us knowing," Megatron said with a smirk.

"That's good, sir," Starscream replied his body showing both relief and saw his optics briefly flick to the kids before asking."What now sir, now that we have Prime, what are we going to do?"

Megatron smirked and chuckled.

"Oh I have plans," Megatron said.

The kids shivered at his tone, Megatron sounded altogether too gleeful. They hoped whatever plans he had, did not involve torturing Optimus. A thought suddenly struck Carlos and he voiced it at the same time Starscream asked.

"What kind of plans sir?"

"Are you going to let us go now?" the boy asked quietly.

Megatron looked at Starscream.

"I'll speak of the plan later,"

Megatron said and looked down at Carlos.

"And no, I'm not," Megatron said, starting to smirk.

"In fact you're part of my plans for Optimus," Megatron chuckled.

"What sort of plans?" Alexis asked suspiciously, she and the boys didn't like to think what that could be.

Megatron simply chuckled again.

"You'll find out soon enough, my dear."

And with that, he picked out up their cage and started carrying them out the room. Pausing at the door, he turned to his still assembled men and said.

"You're all dismissed for now, refuel and rest for now, I will talk with you all later."

As they nodded and murmured thanks, he continued out the door and along the corridor. He didn't speak and the kids didn't ask any questions, they knew he wasn't willing to answer any. Finally, they reached the brig and Megatron entered it, walking along until he came to a certain lifted his head at the sound of footsteps and his optics widened slightly.

"Megatron?"

"Surprised to see me back so soon Prime?" Megatron chuckled and entered the cell Optimus was being held in and locked the door behind him.

"Yes," Optimus said quietly before seeing what was in Megatron's hand.

"What are you up to now, Megatron?" he demanded, sitting up straight as the kdids gazed sorrowfuly at their bound chuckled again as he opened the cage before tipping the kids out onto the floor.

"Why, I thought you'd like some company Prime."

Optimus was confused by this and watched as the children picked themselves up off the floor, groaning and rubbing their heads.

He then looked up at Megatron and narrowed his optics. Megatron, could on occasion, display a brief flash of kindness, letting the kids out of the cage to get him was an example. But this was a little too much.

"What are you up to, Megatron?" he asked slowly as the kids rushed over to his legs and clung to them for comfort.

Megatron chuckled again and walked over, leaned down, and picked one of the kids up.

"Oh just showing you what their punishment was since you asked earlier," Megatron said and then hooked a finger in the kid's pants before pulling them down enough to reveal the bruised rear.

Alexis gave a cry of pain as her pants were roughly yanked down, and then starting sobbing slightly at the humiliation of Megatron showing Optimus what had been done to her. As the boys loudly protested this, Optimus's optics went dark blue with rage.

"You Slagger," he snarled and tired to lunge at the laughing Decepticon but was pulled back by his laughed even more as Optimus struggled to his feet, still holding Alexis in one hand.

"Why so angry Optimus?" Megatron questioned leaning down and putting Alexis down. He reached out and grabbed one of the boys and repeated the same treatment to him.

Optimus was now simmering with rage as Megatron held Rad in front of him, the boy's face screwed up with embarrassment. Carlos was meanwhile trying to comfort Alexis who had pulled her pants up before crying into his arms. The Autobot leader longed to attack Megatron and beat him to scrap but knew it wasn't possible. Not when he was chained to the wall like this.

"Let him go, Megatron," he said quietly, his voice shaking with anger. "You've no right taunting them like this."

"Oh but I do," Megatron chuckled and pulled Rad's pants back up and held him upright to pet him.

"They are still being punished," Megatron said.

Rad winced, the petting wasn't nice on his sore body. Optimus saw this and said.

"If you have to punish someone, punish me, Megatron."

Megatron stopped petting Rad and looked at Optimus.

"Why should I do that? By doing that, these kids would think they could get away with anything now, knowing they wouldn't be the ones being punished," Megatron said with a snort.

Before Optimus could protest, Carlos said softly."It's alright Optimus, we can handle it."

"Yeah," said Alexis, now more calm. "We don't want him taking it out on you."

Megatron snorted at looks down at the two.

"Thank you for your concern kids, but you've three suffered enough," Optimus said.

The kids gave small, sad shrugs, they couldn't deny that. But they still didn't want to watch Optimus beaten in front of them.

"It's fine, Optimus, really," Rad said, trying to smile. "It stops hurting after a bit anyway."

Megatron raised his brow at this and reached down and very gently touched Rad's rear, making him cry out.

"Ouch,"

Rad suddenly realised everyone was watching him, Alexis and Carlos with pained expression.

"Uh," Rad said, rubbing his rear ruefully. "Well, maybe it's a little tender for a bit."

"Oh Rad," Optimus sighed sorrowfully.

Megatron chuckled, leaning down and placing Rad back down on the floor.

Optimus took a deep breath and then said in what he hoped was a calm voice.

"Have you finished punishing them yet, Megatron. I think they've clearly had enough."

Megatron chuckled as he stood back up.

"Almost Prime, but they will being staying in here for the rest of their punishment," Megatron said.

Optimus nodded slightly, at least they'd be away from Megatron.

"Alright," he said softly.

Megatron smirked and bent down to pick up the kids. They tensed slightly but he just patted them on the head before placing them on Optimus's lap.

"Now, you three stay here and behave," he said sternly and they nodded silently.

He chuckled before leaving the cell, pausing only to say.

"I'll see you later, Prime."

Optimus groaned, making Megatron chuckle at this and left them be.

Optimus heaved a sigh and then looked down at the kids who were now snuggling into his lap. He was angry about the way Megatron had hurt them but conceded that in theory, Megatron was right not to let someone else take the fall for them when they had disobeyed. But still, he felt that hitting them hard enough to bruise was going too far.

"I'm sorry kids," he said softly, wishing he could comfort them properly. "I asked Megatron what had happened to you, but he didn't want to say. I was trying to spare you embarrassment."

"It's okay, Optimus," Alexis said softly. "I know we shouldn't make him mad, we just couldn't bare the thought of you getting hurt."

Optimus smiled down at then and leaned his head back and started concentrating on a plan.

Out in the corridor.

Starscream was just heading to the Med Bay to pick up a couple of things for minor wounds he had when he passed Megatron. His leader was looking very pleased with himself, a smirk was clearly visible as he passed. That was the first thing Starscream second was that Megatron no longer had the kids with him and this worried the Seeker slightly. Clearly his throat, he called out.

"Megatron, what did you do with the kids."

Megatron stopped and turned around to sneer at Starscream.

"Their keeping Optimus company, Starscream."

Starscream inhaled sharply at this but kept it to himself so Megatrton didn't notice. Megatron turned and left him. Starscream looked down to the corridor Megatron came from and back at Megatron retreating back.

He heard a low chuckle from Megatron and though the large Decepticon didn't turn or puase, he still heard his next words.

"You should have seen how angry Prime got when I showed him those little brats bruises."

Starscream inhaled again sharply, barely managing to keep the sound to himself as Megatron laughed and then disappeared around a corner.

Making sure Megatron was gone, Starscream turned and headed down the hall to the brig.

Optimus was just thinking about how he should proceed next when he heard a noise. He looked up from his brooding and realised it was someone entering the brig. He frowned, surely Megatron wasn't returning so soon?On his lap, the kids were stirring at the odf approaching footsteps, they could tell it wasn't a Minicon. But it didn't sound like Megatron either, he didn't tread as softly as this person. They gasped when the figure came into sight, right in front of their cell.

"Starscream," Alexis said in deep surprise, the boys also looking shocked.

Starscream smiled at them. He opened the door and walked in.

"What do you want, Starscream?" Optimus asked warily as Starscream came over to him.

"Nothing with you, Prime, I'm taking the kids with me."

"Where to Starscream?" Optimus asked as Carlos groaned."Aw man, what does Megatron want now?"

Starscream shook his head.

"No Megatron, I'm doing this for you three and on my own free will. Don't worry, Megatron doesn't know what I'm planning," Starscream said and knelt down to get a better look at them.

He saw with regret their faces were drawn with the stress and pain they had gone through the last while. The lack of food hadn't helped either.

"Megatron said you had bruises," he said softly, extending a finger to lightly stroke Alexis's side.

Alexis smiled up at Starscream and patted his hand. Starscream smiled back and looked at the boys.

"I was planning to do something for you three to make you very happy," Starscream said.

"Show us Earth again?" Rad said with a small smile, remembering the time Starscream had down that to cheer them Starscream simply smiled and shook his head.

"No, I'm going to _take_ you to Earth."

All the kids gasped but then quickly covered their mouths so they wouldn't scream in excitement. Starscream chuckled at this.

"I'm going to take you down to Earth to get something to eat and maybe let you contact your family."

The kids squealed and grabbed Starscream's hand in a tight hold, nearly crying with happiness. As Starscream chuckled, Optimus felt himself smile behind his mouth. He knew he would remain here but at least the kids could get away from Megatron.

"Thank, thank, thank you," Alexis was now saying, she had been so worried about her parents and now she could tell them she was okay.

Starscream smiled but then frowned.

"But there's a down fall to this. I have to bring you back. If Megatron comes back to find all three of you gone he'll go on a rampage and come after you and recapture you," Starscream said.

They all nodded, they knew this to be true. They would only be free when Megatron said so.

"We understand," Carlos said with a wide smile. "You need to get us back here before Megatron comes swaggering back. But how long do you reckon we have?"

Starscream smirked.

"An hour or two, by now I believe Megatron's in the Throne room drinking high-grade," Starscream chuckled.

The kids snickered at the thought, and even Optimus smiled behind his mask. That sounded like Megatron alright.

"Heh, he'll probably be too busy gloating to worry about us," Carlos said with a big and Alexis laughed before Rad said.

"So, shall we get going then?"

Starscream nodded and leaned down and offered his hands to the kids to climb on.

They eagerly got on, and he carefully straightened, with them cupped safely. As he started to back out of the cell, they looked over at Optimus a little sadly and said.

"We'll see you later Optimus,"

"Have a nice time kids," Optimus replied gently, his optics twinkling back at them.

The kids giggled happily and hung on as Starscream made it to the warp gate and left the base without being noticed.

In another moment, they had arrived on Earth, ready to for a couple of hours of fun.

To be continued.

_Author's note. Find out what the kids and Starscream get up to in the next chapter as they relax on Earth. Until then._


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's note. I've finally updated, hope you all like._

_If anyone has any suggestions, please give them to me._

_Enjoy and please review._

The place they arrived in was a sunlit wooded area. The kids were already grinning in anticipation as Starscream gently set them on the ground. Starscream smiled, pleased to see them so had chosen this place because of it's peacefulness. Also, they were only ten minutes from a small town where the kids would be able to get something proper to eat."Aw, man, I can't believe it," Carlos was now saying as he stretched his arms out. "We're really back.""Yes we are," Alexis said happily as she tipped her face towards the sky. "And can you feel that sun, I'd almost forgotten what it feels like."

Starscream watched fondly as the kids ran around, enjoying the feel of being on their home planet once again. Alexis was running her hands over the grass while Carlos was leaping around a set of boulders. Rad meanwhile was climbing a fallen tree before flopping down on it.

The Seeker relaxed against a sturdy tree, he wasn't in a hurry. He was keeping an eye on the time, he knew they had to be back in plenty of time before Megatron went to check on Prime. Which of course meant also checking on the kids.

But he wasn't too worried, he had left Swindle to keep watch. If Megatron looked like he was planning to leave the Throne room, his Minicon would warn him and he could quickly spirit the kids back to Prime's cell.

But he was sure that wasn't going to happen any time soon, Megatron would want to enjoy himself in peace by doing a bit of gloating. Not to mention he would be knocking back the High Grade which would end with him having a good nap. The kids would be the last thing on his mind.

At that moment, Rad spoke and Starscream focused his mind back on the kids.

"Hey Starscream? Could we take these collars off?"

He indicated the black collar around his neck which helped him and his two friends to breathe on the Decepticon base.

"Just while we're on Earth," the boy added quickly. "I know we'll need them when we go back but can't we….Just…feel truly free for a while?"

Alexis and Carlos turned to look at him with pleading eyes, obviously not sure if he would say yes. He smiled.

"Oh course you may," he said softly. "It would look strange to other humans to see you wearing them. Come here and I'll take them."

They quickly ran over to him and one by one, he removed their collars. They ruefully and gleefully rubbed at their necks which had been collared for so long. Starscream quickly sub-spaced them for later use.

"Wow, that feels really different," Alexis said with a smile. "I got so used to them and now, it's like I never wore them."

"I know what you mean," Rad said with a grin.

"So dudes, what are we gonna do first?" Carlos said eagerly.

"Don't know," Rad said thoughtfully. "Maybe we could explore a bit first and then decide."

"There's a human town in that direction," Starscream now said with a nod towards what looked like a path.

"I thought you'd like to get some proper food from there."

Their faces lit up at this thought.

"That would be great, Starscream," Alexis said happily.

"Come on then," Starscream said, standing up properly. "I'll come with you till the edge of this forest and then I'll wait for you."

The kids grinned and they set off, trotting at his heels as he led the way.

They breathed in the earthy scent of the forest as they walked, wonderful sunlight warming their skin. All around them birds were chirping and they could also hear many different insects buzzing. These were very normal sounds, they had heard them there whole life.

But somehow, after spending all that solid time with the Decepticons, it felt like a completely new experience.

All too soon, they had reached the outskirts small town. The three of them ducked into a shaded area with Starscream as he cleared his throat.

"Here's some human currency," he said and held out his hand which held several dollar bills.

They took it but looked curiously up at him.

He smiled and said.

"Cyclonus picked this up by mistake, don't worry, I believe there was plenty more."

They nodded, there was no point protesting and they did need it. Starscream's expression now turned serious.

"Kids, I'm trusting you to behave appropriately. Now I know I said you can contact your parents but you must not, under any circumstances, tell them anything about this. The humans cannot find out about us, it would affect both us and the Autobots."

He looked them all squarely in the eye as he continued.

"This way we do not hurt anyone, we search for Minicons quietly and without fuss. You kids were there when we all first arrived and that's why you know about us. But no one else does and we all want to keep it that way. Do you understand?"

They all nodded solemnly, their expressions serious.

"We understand Starscream, we just want to let our parents know we're alright," Alexis said, coming forward and laying a hand on his.

"But we swear we won't tell them anything, not about all, Optimus or even where we are at the moment."

"Yeah," Carlos cut in grimly. "We don't want Megaron tuning into the local news and seeing that we managed to make contact. Man, he would go loco."

"He would," Starscream said quietly. "And you would be severely punished, worse than the last one."

He sighed and shook his head, murmuring.

"You haven't seen him truly angry yet, hopefully you never will."

""We won't say anything," Rad promised before adding. "We don't want you punished for your kindness."

Starscream smiled and gave them each a small device that looked like a phone.

"I will call you when I think you should return. Or if something comes up. Be safe and enjoy yourselves kids."

"We will," they all said and after thanking and bidding him goodbye, they set off.

They happily walked through the town, it was a normal quiet place where everyone simply went about their business. A few people gave them curious looks but didn't stare and just carried on.

"It's these outfits," Carlos muttered, tugging at his purple jumpsuit.

"Looks a bit weird."

"Can't do anything about that," Rad said regretfully. "We'll probably be flagged as tourists doing some camping, something like that."

After a few minutes of walking, the came to a busy area with several shops and cafes. The kids paused, wondering what to do first.

"Why don't we just have a little look around?" Rad suggested. "We can split up and meet back here in maybe half an hour or so and have a bite to eat?"

"That sounds good," Alexis said with a small smile.

Even thought the two boys were her best friends, they had spent an awful lot of time together over the past few days. It would be nice to do her own thing for a while, get her own personal space as it were. She knew the boys felt the same, it was a much needed break for them all.

They separated and Alexis started wondering down the street. Spying a book shop, she grinned and rushed in for a quick look. She spent a happy ten minutes looking over all the stuff she had to offer. Regretfully, she knew she couldn't buy anything, she had no where to put in.

And even if she did, she couldn't risk Megatron finding it and demanding to know where it came from. He wasn't stupid, he'd soon figure out what had happened.

So with a sigh, she put down the text she'd been looking at and exited the shop. Browsing was good but when you weren't buying anything, it lost it's appeal after a while.

As she continued along the street, she suddenly spotted a phone box and her heart gave a painful thud in her chest. Her parents must be so worried…..

She quickly rushed into the booth, fumbling for the change she'd gotten from a nice lady at the counter. Breathlessly, she shoved the money in and then typed her home number.

She stood, twisting the cable in her hands as she listened to the dial up. As it rang, she tried to calm herself down but it was hard. She was so nervous, she couldn't only imagine what her parents had been thinking all this time.

Her heart nearly broke as her mother tearfully answered the phone.

"Mom, it's me," she began quietly.

"Alexis? Oh my God are you alright, where are you, are you with Rad and Carlos?"

"Yeah mom, their with me," Alexis replied, trying not to cry at her mother's tone.

"Their….their just contacting their parents."

"Alexis," her mother said voice trembling. "What happened to you, you were camping with Billy and Fred and then you never came back."

"We..," Alexis started to say but her voice broke. She cleared her voice and then said.

"Mom, a gang took us when we were going back home, and we've been with them ever since."

"A gang?" her mother repeated, horror entering her voice. "W-what kind of gang?"

"I…I can't say mom," Alexis said sorrowfully. "I can't tell you anything, I'm sorry."

"Alexis," her mother said, sounding like she was gripping the phone in a death grip.

"Have they hurt you? Have they t-touched you?"

"No mom," Alexis yelped, she really didn't want to think about that and Megatron in the same thought.

"Alexis, you can tell me if they have,"

"They haven't, their not interested in that kind of thing, at least not with us," Alexis said earnestly.

Her mother made a noise of disbelief so the girl said.

"Look mom, they did spank us a couple of times but only because we tried to get away. But apart from that they haven't hurt us."

She didn't see any need to mention how Megatron had starved them a couple of times. Or the fact he had spanked them so hard, they still had bruises.

"Spank you? Why the nerve, they have no right to do that,"

Her mother was now angry and a small part of Alexis chuckled at the dressing down she knew her mother would give Megatron if she could.

"How could you let them do that to you?" her mother now demanded.

"He's too strong for us to stop him," Alexis answered quietly.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry,"

Her mother was now regretful and sounded close to tears again.

"Of course you couldn't stop….him?"

Her mother paused and then asked.

"Who is he?"

"The leader," Alexis explained. "He's the one who usually deals with us when we're in trouble."

"Tell me who he is," her mother now said. "Your father's out with Rad's father, I can contact him and he can tell the police…"

"I can't mom," Alexis cut in gently.

"Alexis, no one would know…"

"He would, trust me," Alexis said wearily. "Mom, the only reason I'm talking to you is that one of the gang's members is really nice and he felt sorry for us. He's taken us out for food and fresh air, his leader would go nuts if he found out he'd done that."

She took a deep breath and then said.

"It doesn't matter mom, even if I told you where we are right now, it wouldn't help you find us. We're hidden too good."

"There must be something we can do," he mother said softly.

"I-I sorry, mom," Alexis replied tearfully. "There really isn't. I know you don't understand but please, just trust me on this."

"Will I ever see you again, baby?"

"Yes mom," Alexis said firmly. "Meg…..he said he would let us go, he just doesn't want to at the moment. And you can't tell him anything, he'll do the opposite just out of spite."

"A-and your sure he isn't hurting you or the boys?"

"I'm sure mom," Alexis said, putting conviction into her voice.

"Mom, I-I don't know when I'll see or talk to you again. I just wanted to let you know I love you and dad."

"Oh baby, we love you too, we love you so much," her mother replied, her voice choking up.

"And don't you ever forget that or doubt it."

"I won't mom, thanks."

Alexis took a deep breath, knowing this was going to be very hard.

"Mom, I know you've probably got people out looking for us. But they won't find us and actually…..I-it would be better if you didn't tell anyone we called."

"What!" her mother exclaimed. "Alexis, honey, we have to tell, we can't pretend…"

"You have to," Alexis pleaded but keeping her voice sincere.

"Mom, if _he_ watches the news and sees that we made contact, he'll go ballistic. And not only will he punish us, he'll punish the one who's letting us out. And Mom, I can't let that happen, he gets picked on enough as it is."

"I-I'll have to talk with your father about this,"

"You do that, Mom," Alexis said. "And talk to Rad and Carlos's parents about this too. But I know the boys will be saying the same things I've said."

She glanced over a large clock, it showed nearly half an hour had past since she'd left the boys.

"Mom, I gotta go, my times up,"

"But you only just got on, stay longer darling,"

"I can't Mom, I'm really sorry," Alexis said, tears running down her face. "I love you Mom."

"Alexis," her mother cried but she simply said.

"Goodbye,"

She put the receiver down, knowing that at the other end, her mom would be crying. She hated having to do this, absolutely loathed it. But if she hadn't, her Mom might have kept her on for ages and she just couldn't do that.

Dashing away her tears, she rushed out of the phone box and run along the street, trying to find the boys. She spotted Rad up ahead, and sped towards him.

"Alexis?" he began but she flung her arms around him, cutting him off.

He patted her back and she released him, trying to hide the fact her eyes were red.

"Did you have a nice time exploring?" she asked.

"Yeah, I had a look in a couple of stores," he said with a smile before it disappeared.

"And then I called my parents."

She nodded in understanding and Rad didn't need to ask her if she'd done the same. The evidence was written all over her face.

"Go well," he asked finally as they looked for Carlos.

"As well as expected," she replied softly. "It was my Mom who answered, and I had a hard time putting her off the idea of trying to find us. They just can't understand what's going on."

"No," Rad said softly and didn't bother to say how it had been his dad who had answered. And how difficult that phone call had been.

"Hey guys,"

They turned to see Carlos running up to them, he didn't look as unhappy as they did.

"Did you call?" Rad asked but Carlos gave a small grimace.

"I did but there was no one home, I had to leave a message."

"I'm sorry, Carlos," Alexis said but he simply shrugged.

"I was kinda dreading talking to them over the phone, they'd have chewed my ear off. A call just doesn't seem enough, you know."

"We know," they both said and nothing more was said on the matter.

They went to a fast food bar, and treated themselves to some junk food. They chatted about what they'd seen, stuff they'd liked to have bought.

But finally, they decided that they wanted to return to Starscream, it was hard to act normal when the circumstances were anything but. They headed back to the forest, making sure not to attract attention.

The red Seeker looked up as they entered the little hollow he was in, he'd been lightly dozing.

"Back so soon?" he said with mild surprise.

"Yeah," Carlos said with a small shrug. "It was nice for a while but.."

He shrugged again, there were no words.

Starscream nodded.

"Why don't I carry you for a bit?" he suggested. "We can explore this place together."

The kids eagerly nodded and he bent down and gently scooped them into his hands. Clinging on, they peered down as he started walking. He smiled sadly as they relaxed, it was clear they had been tense for a while now.

He only hoped that depression didn't set in.

Megatron's POV.

Megatron sat comfortably on his Throne, a nearly full cup of High Grade in one hand.

He was enjoying himself thoroughly, the thought of Prime as his helpless prisoner was almost too much. Oh, he had plans for Prime, and he couldn't wait to carry them out. He would great take pleasure in their _talk _later this cycle.

Thinking of Prime reminded him about those brats of his.

He mused that they had probably been punished enough, they'd surely learned this lesson. And if not, he could always reapply it. But he doubted he'd need to.

He maybe take them for another bath, he quite enjoyed the last one with them They were amusing to watch as they played in the water, and the warmth seemed to make they more docile. Yes, that sounded like a good idea.

He gave a small sigh, he was starting to feel tired. It had been quite a day, and it never hurt to have a quick sleep.

Downing his cup of Energon, he settled back into his chair and closed his optics, ready for a good nap. He briefly wondered what his men were up to but didn't really care.

It wasn't as though any of them would be doing anything he wouldn't like.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, Starscream returns the kids but how does this go? And what about Megatron and Optimus? Find out next time, until then._


	23. Chapter 23

_Author's note. With thanks to Mrs Bumblebee and Kaitamis for their great suggestions, they've been a big help._

_Grrr, I finished this three days ago but my computer crashed and has only just been fixed. Sorry for the wait in getting this up._

_Also, Armada is, I believe set in the US. I've no idea if garlic is a plant that can be found there, probably not. But let's pretend it was introduced there or something._

_I'm saying this in case anyone points out you'd never find that plant there._

_Well, if that cover's everything, then on with the story._

_Enjoy and please review._

Starscream chuckled softly as he watched the kids enjoying themselves. When they had first got back from the human town, they'd been a little depressed. But now they were back to their usual cheerful selves and happily messing around.

They'd explored the forest for a while, the kids trying to spot different organic creatures. It had been interesting, more so than Starscream would have thought doing this. He'd never had much interest in animals, especially organic ones.

But ever since Megatron had captured the kids, he'd found himself becoming more fascinated by the cycle. This planet and it's inhabitants were something else.

Of course it helped that they were a small force in this systems with a surprising amount of free time. But there was only so much training they could do and if no Minicons were about, they didn't really engage the Autobots. Unlike Cybertron where virtually every cycle was a new battle and there was never time for rest, or so it seemed.

He suddenly noticed Carlos was munching on something and couldn't help but ask.

"What is that you are consuming, Carlos?"

"Hmm? Oh this is some wild garlic I found," Carlos replied with a grin. "It's really nice."

"Carlos, I hope you've got some gum or something," Rad said with a laugh. "Otherwise, your breaths going to stink."

Starscream raised a brow, the idea of food that made you smell was a foreign concept. Alexis saw his look and laughed.

"Garlic's very good for you, Starscream, even if it does smell. It helps prevent colds and stuff."

"Oh," he said in understanding though it was still a little strange.

The kids laughed again at his obvious confusion but in a friendly way. Starscream relaxed, it was nice to do this. Though a part of him could admit it was also nice to do something Megatron would expressly forbid. He was a Decepticon after all.

Rad was messing around near a small stream while Alexis reclined on a mossy mound, soaking up the sun. Carlos was still chewing but he had now brought out a small package of something and was offering it round.

"I actually do have some gum on me," he explained with a laugh. "I couldn't resist when I saw it."

"I'll have some," Rad could and Carlos tossed him some before tossing some to Alexis.

Alexis caught it but suddenly paused and ran her tongue across her teeth. She then made a face.

"Oh gross, my teeth feel so furry," she complained.

This made the boys copy her and they also grimaced. Carlos looked up at Starscream.

"Hey man, I don't suppose it would be possible to get us some toothbrushes and toothpaste? Our teeth really need a good brushing."

"I'll look into it," Starscream promised. "I'm sure Megatron wouldn't begrudge me some free time in order to go to Earth."

"Thanks dude, that would be really great," Carlos said seriously, now trying to clean his teeth with his tongue.

Starscream was about to reply when he suddenly froze.

"_Starscream, Megatron has woken up and he looks like he's planning to leave the Throne room."_

"_Thank you, Swindle, we're on our way."_

"Kids, to me," Starscream barked out, getting to his feet and striding over to them.

They obeyed, running over to him and he scooped them up even as he activated the Warp Gate. Quickly, he handed them back their collars and they put them on hurriedly as the Warp Gate powered up. They all clung tightly to his hands as they were whisked away.

The Decepticon Base.

Starscream hurried along the corridor, praying that he wouldn't meant anyone. And also praying that he would get there before Megatron. Oh Primus, if they were caught…..

He rushed into the brig and skidded to a halt in front of Optimus Prime's cell. The chained Autobot looked up and his optics brightened with relief. This was enough to tell Starscream that everything was okay.

"Kids, you got back safely," the Autobot leader said warmly. "I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"Yeah Optimus, it was great," Carlos said enthusiastically. "We had meal together, we got to explore and stuff."

"We had a really nice time," Alexis said softly as Starscream opened the cell door and walked in.

"We even got to call our parents."

"That's good kids," Optimus said seriously as the kids' faces briefly clouded.

"We've all been worrying about that, I'm afraid we couldn't come up with a way to contact them."

"That's alright, Optimus," Rad said quietly. "We had a hard time trying to put their questions off."

He sighed before smiling as Starscream carefully deposited them on Optimus's knee.

"But it really was great, none of us regret it. We really needed a break."

Optimus nodded in understanding and he briefly lifted his knees up to gently hug them against his body. They clung to him tightly and then he let them down again. Looking up at Starscream, he said simply.

"Thank you Starscream."

Starscream nodded, a tiny smile on his face plates. He bent and gave the kids quick pats on the head before stepping back.

"I'm sure I'll see you later, good bye for now."

"Bye Starscream, and thanks," the kids all called as he left them.

Optimus smiled behind his mask as the kids settled down on his lap, trying to look as though they had been there for ages. He was happy that they had gotten home, even for a short while. But even happier that not all of Megatron's soldiers were as cold sparked as he.

Megatron's POV.

Megatron strode out of the store room, a smirk on his face. After having a refreshing nap, he had gotten up and taken a stroll. At first he had been heading to the brig but then an idea occurred to him and he instead headed for the storage section of the base. It had actually taken him a while to find what he was looking for, but he didn't mind. He was in such a good mood that the mundane task didn't bother him. It meant he could spend even more time gloating over Prime's fate.

But now he was finally heading for the brig to where Prime and his little pets were safely stored. Hopefully, this last punishment had finally moulded them into obedient pets. And if not…

He smirked, he doubted that would be necessary. Besides, what he had planned for Prime should curb any more behaviour problems.

"Ah, Optimus," he sneered, his tone mockingly friendly.

Optimus Prime raised his head, it looked like he'd been napping. On his lap, the three children were curled up and fast asleep. Prime narrowed his optics as Megatron continued.

"I hope you had a good nap Optimus, I'm sure you needed it after the day's battle."

"It was nice yes," Optimus replied evenly. "Did you enjoy yours,"

Megatron grinned.

"Oh yes, Prime, I did. But I see you've taken my favourite leg warmer so I think I'll take them back."

He reached forward and scooped the sleeping kids into his hand. They didn't wake, though they shifted slightly before settling back down.

"Megatron," Optimus began softly. "I know you hate it whenever I suggest anything.."

Megatron smirked.

"Go on," he encouraged.

"You're not going to punish them even more, are you?"

Optimus's voice was pleading though his optics showed only calm. It was actually one of the things he admired about Prime, his ability to remain calm and collected even in a situation like this. But back to the matter at hand.

"Don't worry Optimus, they've served their punishment. Let's hope this one stick, eh?"

Optimus didn't say anything making Megatron chuckle again.

"I was going to have our little _chat _now, but I think it'll have to wait a bit," Megatron continued.

"I have a couple of things to take care of first."

"I can hardly wait," Optimus replied dryly.

Megatron laughed out loud as he left.

In no time at all, he was back in the Throne room and making his way over to his Throne. But as he went, he felt one of the kids stirring and glanced down to see it was the girl. He smiled, perfect timing.

"I hope you had a nice sleep, my dear," he said silkily as Alexis yawned and stretched her arms.

She started at his voice and stared up at him in surprise.

"Megatron?"

"Indeed, my girl, who were you expecting, Optimus?"

He chuckled at the look on her face.

"I just collected you from him," he explained as and spun on the spot and sat himself down on his Throne.

"Oh," was all she said as he gently deposited her and the two sleeping boys onto his lap.

But then she gave a small squeak of surprise as he suddenly pinched the back of her jumpsuit and lifted her up. She dangled from his hand before he placed her on his raised hand, his elbow braced against the arm rest.

"Since your awake girl, I thought we might take this opportunity to have a little chat," he said with a tight smirk as she clung to his fingers.

"What sort of talk?" she asked warily.

"About that smart mouth of yours," he said delicately.

She looked up into his optics, frowning.

"But…I haven't said anything," she finally said, looking very confused.

"No?" he said as his free hand started to tap the arm rest rhythmically.

"How about when you and those two other brats were cleaning the Minicons?"

As she frowned even more, trying to remember what had been said, he continued.

"Something about me not being able to handle _criticism,"_

"You were _spying_ on us?" she burst out indignantly, now glaring up at him.

"I was observing you," he corrected, reaching up to give her a light tap on the head. "And mind that tone of yours."

"We never get any peace from you," she said angrily, folding her arms and looking away.

"And that is precisely the kind of attitude that I can't stand," Megatron growled, taking her chin under a fingertip and making her look at him.

She glared at him and he bared his fangs ever so slightly.

"Can I not have my own opinion?"

Megatron snorted.

"You can but you keep it to yourself," he growled as he gave her a very stern look. "You don't go behind my back, giving others your _opinion_ of me."

She huffed, and though she couldn't move her head, her eyes darted away.

"Well, I'm sorry. But you had just spanked me _twice_ and I wasn't feeling very _complimentary_ of you, especially after you insulted my friends."

Megatron snarled at this and changed his grip so that she was now clutched in his closed fist.

"By Primus I swear, if you'd been my daughter, you would not have grow up with such a cheeky attitude."

"Well, I'm not," she snapped back, tears now starting to enter her eyes. "You took me away from my parents, remember."

"May I remind you," he said in a low voice as one of the boys on his lap shifted.

"That you three were the ones running around with the Autobots,_ behind _your parents backs. I took you from the _Autobots_, if you had stayed at home where you belonged I certainly wouldn't have taken you."

She bit her lip but didn't have a comeback for that. He carried on, his voice a little less low.

"Do you insult your own parents? Do you talk back to your father?"

"No but…"

"But nothing," he said, cutting across her.

"While you are here, you are _my_ charges and you will not disrespect me. Understand?"

"Y-yes," she said in a small voice before looking at him and asking.

"Are you going to punish me now?"

He looked at her for a long moment before saying.

"No, I'm not. But you are going to have a good think on what I said, on your own."

And with that, he leaned down and placed her on the ground. He then nudged her against the Throne side so that her nose was pressed against it. She was officially in timeout.

After a while, the other two kids started to stir and wake up. Megatron idly stroked them, contemplating with glee his planned _talk_ with Optimus. Finally, the boys awoke and sleepily looked around them. They seemed surprised to be on Megaron's lap but they quickly got over this. What shocked them however was….

"Alexis!" Rad cried out, sitting up in alarm as he saw his friend was no where to be seen.

"What have you done with her?" Carlos demanded angrily.

"Nothing, she's having some timeout," Megatron replied, not bothering to look down at them.

"Timeout? But why?" Carlos now said but a voice called up.

"Guys, I'm down here."

The boys scooted to the edge of Megatron's knee and peered down to see Alexis standing there. But before they could say anything, Megatron said sternly.

"No talking until I say."

Alexis didn't say anything else and they two boys glared at Megatron.

"Why'd she in timeout, what happened?"

"She's contemplating the virtues of being respectful as well as why it's a good idea not to be cheeky," Megatron said with a sneer.

The boys looked indignant on their friends part but to Megatron's gratification, the girl didn't make a smart comment. Perhaps she was learning.

The boys now sighed and settled back down, there was obviously nothing they could do. At least Megatron didn't seem to have hurt their friend.

Eventually, Megatron decided that she had been down there enough so he bent to retrieve her. Hooking two fingers under her arms, he lifted her up and put her back with her friends. The two boys immediately flanked her, in case Megatron did something else.

Megatron smirked down at them, it was now time.

"Demolisher, you and Scavenger go down to the brig and get Prime. Secure him and then bring him here."

The kids looked up at him.

"What's going on?" Rad asked.

Megatron just smirked even wider.

"Oh, dear Optimus and me are going to be having a little chat, that's all."

"What kind of chat?" Alexis said with narrowed eyes.

"You'll see soon enough," Megatron replied evenly as he withdrew something from sub space.

Taking hold of Rad he placed him on the arm rest before selecting a couple of things from his other hand. He then looked at Rad.

"Place your arms flat against your side."

"Why?" Rad asked suspiciously.

"Do not question me boy, just do it," Megatron snarled.

Looking very warily, Rad did as told. And Megatron promptly snapped a band around his shoulders and another around his elbows.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?" Rad cried out, struggling as Megatron started to fit a third one, this one at his wrists.

"Stop that," Megatron growled as he finished leaving Rad bound helplessly.

He then turned his attention to the other two who back away from him.

"Oh man, no way we're letting you do this," Carlos said with a glare.

"Oh yes you are," Megatron said with a grim sneer. "Or you'll end up over my knee after I've bound you. Now come here and cooperate."

The two friends glanced at each other but they really didn't want another spanking. And they knew they couldn't escape Megatron even if they abandoned Rad. Sp they simply stood there, arms flat against their sides.

With a triumphant smirk, Megatron proceeded to bind them so that it was just about impossible for them to move their arms. They stood swaying on the spot, trying not to topple over. It was surprisingly difficult with their arms so tightly pinned to their sides.

Megatron chuckled and gently picked them up before helping them to sit down. He then started petting them as he waited for Prime to be brought before him.

"Why are you doing this?" Alexis asked, it was horrible being tied like this.

"It's for your own good," he replied, running her hair between his fingers. "This way you won't be able to interfere."

"Interfere with what?" Rad demanded.

"You'll see," Megatron sneered.

"Why don't you just stick us in a cage?" Carlos asked grumpily, squirming on the spot, trying to loosen the bonds.

"Hmm, I felt like doing this," Megatron said offhandedly.

The kids all scowled at him.

Presently, they heard the sound of approaching footsteps and looked up to see who it was. It turned out to be Demolisher and Scavenger who were leading Optimus into the room. Optimus had brightly glowing Energon ropes tying his arms tightly behind his back.

Both Decepticons looked serious but their comrade, who was trailing behind, didn't. Cyclonus looked like he'd just arrived to see his favourite show.

Megatron got up, with the kids in his hands as Optimus was shoved onto his knees. Placing the kids on their fronts on the ground Megatron made his way over to Optimus.

Optimus glared up at the smirking Decepticon leader, his optics briefly taking in the bound kids. He seemed resigned for what was going to happen now.

"I am sorry for taking so long to get to you, Prime," Megatron sneered, cupping Optimus's chin in his hand. "But we've plenty of time to make up."

And he punched Optimus across the face.

The kids cried out as this happened, but Megatron ignored them and hit Optimus again. He hit him a third time and the Autobot leader crashed to the floor before being hauled up by Demolisher.

Megatron started to thoroughly beat Optimus, mostly using his fists but sometimes a foot. Optimus repeatedly crashed to the floor before being hauled up again. Cyclonus jeered the bound Autobot leader while encouraging his leader, Demolisher joining in with this.

The kids loudly protested this but Megatron ignored them. He had placed them on their fronts so they were struggling to get back on their feet. Carlos had managed to roll onto his back but wasn't able to sit up. They couldn't bare it, Optimus couldn't even fight back as Megatron cruelly laid into him.

"Stop it you Fragger," Alexis screamed, angry tears flowing from her eyes.

But this just made Megatron laugh, he was enjoying taunting them far to much to scold.

But now he changed tactics with Optimus. With an evil grin, he clenched his fist and it crackled with electricity as he loomed over his fallen foe. Rad, Carlos and Alexis all cried up as he seized hold of Optimus and held him as the Autobot jerked with pain. Small grunts of pain escaped his mask but apart from that he barely made a sound.

"Please stop," Rad called out, tears of frustration and exertion at his eyes.

But Megatron simply laughed again, his hand looking for weak spots in Optimus's armour so that he could hurt him more. Optimus's face was twisted with pain and his soft moans were starting to become louder. The kids couldn't stand it.

Rad saw Alexis struggling to stand, their cries weren't doing anything but egging Megatron on. And bound like this, they just couldn't stand. So instead of trying to stand, Rad started to try and free himself. He wriggled and strained against the unyielding bonds, he wasn't going to simply watch as Optimus was tortured.

His arms were burning, the tight bonds rubbing against his jumpsuit as he strove to free his arms. Megatron had stopped electrocuting Optimus but now he was drawing a vicious looking whip from sub space. Rad was only barely aware of the look of pain on Scavenger's face but he didn't think anything on it.

Suddenly, he felt his arms shift slightly and triumphantly he was able to wriggle. But he had to act fast, Demolisher and Cyclonus were forcing Optimus to turn around and bend over, exposing his back. He strained at the bonds and all of a sudden, they started to move up his arms. In another moment, the shoulder bit was loose around his neck and the elbow bond closely following.

But Megatron was raising his whip and throwing caution to the wind, Rad charged forward, ripping the bonds from his body.

"Leave him alone you Slagger," he yelled as he did so.

He didn't know what he was going to do but he had to do something.

"What," Megatron yelped as he heard Rad's footsteps. "Get back you little brat."

But as he turned to abolish Rad, the whip came flying round and hit Rad. With a sickening whack, it lifted the young boy up and threw him away. He hit a broken piece of rubble and slid to the ground, blood trickling from his face.

Everyone froze in horror and for a few minutes could only stare at the broken figure lying slumped on the floor. Megatron's whip had caught the boy full across his front and face.

And he wasn't moving.

To be continued.

_Author's note. Mwa ha, ha, I love evil cliff hangers._

_So, what's going to happen with Rad? Is he alright and will he get better. Find out next time when Megatron also has to deal with girl problems and dares gone wrong._

_Until then._


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's note. Hee, I was very evil with last chapters cliff hanger. I can't believe nearly everyone thought I'd actually killed off Rad._

_With thanks to Mrs Bumblebee and Kaitamis for their suggestions._

_Enjoy and please review._

There was a ringing silence as everyone stared in horror at Rad's still body. They were all in shock, especially Megatron who's mouth was slightly open. And then there was sound.

"_RAD!"_

Both Alexis and Carlos yelled their friends name as they struggled to reach them. Carlos had finally managed to reach his feet while Alexis was crawling forward on her knees. Both were still tightly bound, they hadn't been able to free themselves.

The Mechs still didn't move as the kids managed to reach their friend and tried to see if he was alright. As Alexis gently pressed her head to his chest, Carlos rounded on Megatron.

"Look what you did, you bastard."

"Is he still functioning?" Cyclonus asked as Megatron didn't say anything.

"Yes," Alexis exclaimed, tears falling from her face as she raised her blood smeared face.

"But he needs medical attention, now."

"Take Prime back to the brig," Megatron said quietly.

"Scavenger, you can clean him up. Cyclonus, go with Scavenger."

"Yes sir,"

Optimus didn't say anything as he was hauled to his feet but the cold fury in his optics was enough. And they all knew the only reason he didn't let rip was there was no time to delay in getting Rad to the Med Bay. He went quietly with Scavenger and Cyclonus.

"Oh Rad," Alexis whimpered as Carlos continued to glare at Megatron, tears of anger in his eyes.

Megatron still didn't respond but walked over to them and bent down. He examined Rad carefully before saying in a low voice.

"Demolisher, go to the Med Bay and get it ready."

"At once, Megatron," Demolisher replied and quickly left.

Megatron nudged Alexis out of the way so he could very slowly and gently wrap his fingers under Rad's body. The boy didn't respond in the slightest, just hung limply as Megatron started to raise him.

"You need to support his head," Alexis said and Megaron actually did as she suggested, to their surprise.

He scooped the young boy up and held him close. He looked down at them.

"You two will stay here, do not attempt to move from this room. I will send Starscream to collect you," he told them sternly.

They nodded and Carlos then said.

"He's going to be alright, isn't he?"

"He should be," Megatron said shortly as he rose to his full height.

He started to walk away but then paused and said softly.

"He will be well taken care of."

And then he walked away.

They were left, staring after him. After a moment, they both collapsed on the floor, it was too much of a strain to remain upright when they were so tightly bound. A short while later, Starscream entered the room, looking very confused.

"Alexis, Carlos," he said in shock as he spotted them lying on the ground.

He rushed over to them but then stopped dead as he saw the blood on Alexis's face.

"Alexis, your injured."

He took hold of her quickly but carefully and lifted her up.

"I-it's not my blood, Starscream," she said tearfully, looking into his optics.

"It's Rad's."

"Rad? What….what happened here?" Starscream asked, looking very confused.

"Megatron happened," Carlos said angrily. "He was torturing Optimus in front of us, after tying us up. But Rad got free and tried to stop him and that's when.."

Carlos broke off, pain flashing across his face.

"Megatron hit him with his whip and sent Rad flying into that block."

His fists were clenched against his sides as he angrily glared at Starscream.

"Did Megatron mean to hit him?" he said slowly, in total shock.

"No," Carlos said bitterly. "But he still ending up hurting him."

Starscream didn't say anything, just looked grim.

"Do…do you think we could see Rad later?" Alexis asked in a very small voice, causing Starscream to look down at her.

"Maybe," he said quietly before reaching up to undo the bands on her.

He then bent and scooped Carlos into his hands with Alexis. And there he undid the young boy's bands. He started to walk out of the room, away from the blood and chaos.

In the Med Bay.

"Well Demolisher?"

Megatron asked this question tightly as he stood with folded arms in the Decepticon bases Med Bay. His loyal soldier was standing in front of an examination berth which also included some busy Minicons.

"He's stable now, sir," Demolisher answered as he turned to face Megatron, wiping his hands on a piece of cloth.

"But he'll need to remain here for a few days, till he's fully recovered."

Megatron nodded and his optics fell on the small form of Rad. The boy was lying on a Minicon sized berth, covered in gauze. His eyes were closed and for the moment, he was sleeping peacefully. He had been given a sedative to ensure he slept for quite a while until the shock had gone from his body.

Megatron felt a brief, very brief pang of guilt as he examined Rad. He honestly hadn't meant to hit him in such a fashion, just tell him to get back. But now the boy lay with black eyes, a bruised face and a vicious gash on his front. It would take time for him to recover but recover he would.

"Have one of the Minicons near him at all times," Megatron ordered Demolisher.

"I'm not losing one of my pets."

Demolisher nodded and glanced at Rad. The beige Decepticon had been Rad's carer and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Even if he'd been pretty distant and stern with him.

Megatron gave Rad another long glance before turning on his heels and marching away. Primus, but he needed a good stiff drink.

Some time later.

"Have something to eat," Starscream coaxed gently to the two kids lying gloomily side by side.

Starscream had taken them back to his room after removing them from the Throne Room. He had carefully cleaned them up before settling them on a comfy pile of clean cloths. They had huddled up to each other, needing comfort as they worried about their friend.

Starscream had let them rest for a while but he had decided that they needed something to, even briefly, take their minds off what had happened. So he had chosen some nice pieces of food for them and was now trying to get them to eat it.

They looked miserably up at the food but didn't seem very inclined to eat it.

"Come on, you need something," Starscream persisted.

Alexis reached out a hand and took one of the offered bars. She stared a it for a bit before starting to chew slowly. Carlos however, shook his head.

"No thanks, man. I really don't feel like eating at the moment."

Starscream sighed but before he could persist, his door chime went. He laid down the food and quickly went to the door.

"Megatron," Starscream said in surprise as he saw who it was. Megatron gave him a tight smile.

"Starscream, what are you doing at the moment?"

"Um, I've been looking after Carlos and Alexis for you," Starscream said slowly.

Megatron smirked.

"How good of you Starscream but I believe you have duties to attend to."

Before Starscream could answer this, Megatron continued.

"Give the boy to Cyclonus and I'll take the girl. That will leave you free to get on with stuff."

Starscream didn't look very happy about this but he couldn't argue. So with a sigh, he went and got the kids who glared at Megatron. Megatron merely smirked and plucked Alexis out of Starscream's hand.

Without another word, Megatron turned on his heel and strode away, leaving Carlos sitting in Starscream's palm.

"Oh well," Carlos sighed. "Back to the crazy copter."

In the Throne Room.

Alexis sighed as she sat in Megatron's lap. The large Decepticon had barely spoken a word to her, just told her to sit quietly. She was angry, very angry at what he'd done to Rad, to Optimus. But after such an emotional day, she just didn't have the energy to get worked up and shout at Megatron.

But as she relaxed, she gradually became aware of an ache growing in her abdomen. Her eyes widened as she recognised the familiar ache. She felt panic rising, what was she going to do?

Though she and the boys had access to certain necessary facilities, she knew for a fact they didn't contain what she needed at this moment. And though she didn't need them at this precise moment, she would soon.

She looked up at the brooding Decepticon. Dare she ask?

"Um, Megatron?"

"Hmm, what?" he growled, glaring down at her.

"Can I see Starscream?"

His optics narrowed.

"Why?"

"I uh, need to talk to him. About something."

"And what might that be?" Megatron asked.

"I just..," she began but then stopped, blushing furiously.

"Look, I need to ask if he can get something for me, nothing bad or anything."

"And what do you need him to get?" Megatron said, narrowing his optics at her.

"Just…just some girl stuff."

But Megatron wasn't to be put off, he wanted to know actually what she wanted Starscream to get.

"Stop dodging the issue girl, what is it you want and for what purpose."

She looked at him, her face flushed. But then she set her jaw and said.

"I'm going to be having my period, okay."

Megatron's brow wrinkled with confusion.

"Your period? What in Primus name is that?"

She blushed before giving an odd giggle.

"You don't know, Megatron?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking, now would I?"

"Suppose not," she said with a small smile.

"Well, you see, girls of a certain age get periods, it's a sign that we can have kids."

Megatron looked even more confused so Alexis continued.

"Well, having kids isn't easy, our bodies need to prepare for it. So every mouth before an egg is released, our wombs become lined to protect the egg when it's fertilised."

Megatron's lip had curled.

"How….interesting," he said silkily. "But what has this got to do with Starscream?"

"Well, you see," she began with a blush. "If we don't get pregnant, our body doesn't have any need for the lining. So…we get rid of it."

As Megatron continued staring at her, she said with a small shrug.

"I need Starscream to get me something that deals with the excess blood."

"Blood," he said slowly. "I thought that was your life liquid?"

"It is but that's what the lining is made of. It doesn't affect us or anything," she explained, hardly able to believe she was having this conversation with him.

He raised another optic brow.

"So you bleed out of your pores? How revolting and typically _organic."_

She gave him a tight smile.

"Actually no, we don't secrete them out of our pores."

"So how _does_ it come out?" he demanded.

So she told him.

His jaw slowly dropped in shock and horror as he simply stared at her. And then his face twisted in absolute disgust.

"Urgh, that is disgusting,"

"It's Mother Nature," Alexis said simply with a shrug and a small smile.

"Can't do anything about it, I'm afraid."

"And are you leaking right at this moment?" he demanded before suddenly realising what he had just said.

He took hold of her and quickly dangled her at arms length, making sure she wasn't over him. She rolled her eyes and said.

"Megatron, I'm not having it now, I'm going to have it. But not yet,"

"Are you sure."

"I'm sure, trust me, I'd know," she said with a sigh. "Now will you let me talk to Starscream?"

He eyed her with distaste for a moment before growling.

"Yes, alright girl. You may speak to Starscream about getting what you need."

He then promptly dumped her on the arm rest before turning away from her, a sulky look on his face. She suppressed a giggle at this, he really was something at times.

"Don't worry, it doesn't last long," she assured him but he only grunted in response.

She watched him for a bit, feeling much better for some reason. Megatron shot her an annoyed look as she began to giggle.

"What is so amusing?" he demanded grumpily.

"Oh, I was just wondering," she said with a smile.

"How does sex work, for you?"

"For me…..What-what?" Megatron spluttered, looking utterly shocked.

This only made her giggle even more.

"Not you personally," she assured him and he scowled with embarrassment.

"Well," he finally said silkily.

"We Mechs have something called a Spike."

He leered down at her as he said.

"And I believe you know what that looks like."

It was Alexis's turn to blush, causing him to laugh.

"Femmes have something called a Port, which is what we insert our Spike into," he continued, suddenly enjoying himself.

His leer widened.

"Shall I describe a typical meeting?"

"No, that's okay," Alexis said with a deep blush but still smiling.

She didn't think her imagination could take it.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked instead.

"Not at the moment," he said offhandedly. "But it isn't difficult to find plenty of willing Femmes."

He gave an almost dreamy smile.

"More than one in your berth is certainly enjoyable."

"Hmm," Alexis responded with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Oh, don't give me that look," he said, giving her a firm nudge.

"It is how things work in our society, the strongest and most talented Mechs typically end up with more than one mate. And I'm talking about both sides."

As she looked up at him, he said.

"Although I have no actual mate yet, Prime has two."

Her jaw dropped.

"Really?"

"Oh yes," Megatron said with a smile before adding.

"It is expected of him as Prime to have more than one. I believe the Prime before him had at least five."

"_At least five?" _Alexis though in total shock and wonder. She'd need to ask Optimus at some point about that, she was really curious now.

"What are their names?" Alexis asked curiously.

"Elita One and Bumblebee."

He considered something for a moment before saying.

"Elita One was his first and is actually in charge of the Femme faction of the Autobots. The other, Bumblebee is quite young I believe."

"Wow," she said softly.

"Don't they mind, um, _sharing_ him?" she asked after a moment's pause.

"I don't think so," Megatron said with a shrug before adding with a chuckle.

"I suppose you could say, there's plenty of _Mech_ to go around."

Alexis was just absorbing this information when Cyclonus suddenly burst into the room.

"Megatron sir," he said as he skidded to a halt.

"What _is _it, Cyclonus?" Megatron asked, annoyed at the interuption.

"It's my human, I think he's broke," Cyclonus explained, holding out Carlos for Megatron to see.

The Mexican boy was lying on his side, clutching his stomach and groaning.

"Carlos, what happened?" Alexis said in shock.

"Yes, boy, what happened?" Megatron growled.

"Cyclonus was messing about with some food," Carlos moaned. "You know, adding stuff to it, and mixing it up. He wanted me to try but I said no. So he dared me to eat it all and…"

"You did," Alexis finished in exasperation. "Oh Carlos."

"Cyclonus, you fool," Megatron roared as Cyclonus ducked his head and looked sheepish.

"Now I've got _two _sick brats to worry about."

Just as Alexis was about to angrily protest this, Carlos suddenly retched and threw up on Cyclonus's hand.

"Ewww," Cyclonus gasped but he couldn't get rid of Carlos.

Megatron slapped a hand to his face.

"Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have added those chilli things," Cylonus mused. "The really spicy ones. Or the liver. Or the mustard. Or the tuna. Or the.."

"Enough," Megatron barked.

He stood up and plucked Alexis off the arm rest. Glaring at Cylonus, he said.

"I'm going for a wash, clean that brat up and then bring him to me. After you've given him something to settle his tanks, I don't' want him purging on me."

"Yes Megatron," Cyclonus said mournfully as Megatron marched away.

Glancing down at the still groaning Carlos, he sighed and said.

"I never get it right,"

_Author's note. In the next chapter, Rad wakes up and Megatron and Optimus talk. How does that go? Find out next time._

_Yeah, you will notice with me, I always have to pair Optimus with Elita, except ofr some rare cases. But what can I say, I really love that pairing. Oh and just to be clear, Bumblebee is a Femme in this story._


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's note. Kitamis has requested a Alexis/Megatron moment, so watch out for that though it may surprise you._

_Though I should point out I still consider Megatron more a father figure in this story, just to be clear._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megaton sunk into the hot water with a groan. He'd had something of a stressful day, not only had he accidentally hurt one of his pets, but Optimus had given him a hard time about it. And those other two accursed brats of his had gotten ill.

Cyclonus had given Carlos a weird mixture of food which had given the boy a bad stomach ache. The boy had been so sick in fact, that he'd purge all over Cyclonus's hand, disgusting.

And as for that girl, Primus, the trouble she'd gotten herself into. She was having something called _a period, _a disgusting cycle that fertile Femme like her apparently went through. He still shuddered over that, she had told him exactly what happened when a human Femme had a period and it wasn't pretty.

He hoped he could soon purge all those imagines he now had with some serious High Grade.

He sighed, slowly allowing the water to seep into his stiff joints, he really needed this.

"Did you really ask him that?"

Megatron grimaced as he suddenly remembered the two children currently snuggled on his chest. They'd played around in the water for a bit before deciding they'd rather lie on him. He'd been ignoring them so it hadn't been a problem.

Until he became aware of their conversation.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, it's Megatron, Alexis," Carlos said with a grin as he lay propped up on Megatron, his feet dipped into the water.

"I can't imagine asking him something like that."

"Boys," Alexis said with a laugh.

"You're so shy and squeamish sometime, you know that?"

Carlos shrugged, still grinning.

"So," he said. "What did he say?"

"Well," she began with only a slight blush and a very wide grin.

"Mech have something called a Spike."

Megatron growled as Carlos broke into a fit of giggles, really what was so funny about that?

"And Femmes have something called a Port," Alexis continued before breaking off with a grin.

"I think you can work out what happens next."

Carlos nodded, still unable to stop sniggering.

"I think so too,"

They both started giggling and Megatron decided that he'd had enough.

"Are you two quite done yet?" he asked irritably.

They looked up at him, still grinning.

"Just explaining how sex works for you, wouldn't want him to be ignorant," Alexis said blithely.

Megatron scowled.

"It's no laughing matter young lady, just wait until you try it, you'll not be so light about it then."

Alexis rolled her eyes causing Megatron to growl again.

"Okay, okay," she said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes again.

"Geezo, you really need to learn how to chill out."

"No cheek from you, girl," Megatron said sternly, tapping her head sharply.

"And mind your manners," he added as she scowled.

"Sorry," she said, lowering her eyes.

She didn't want to get anyone into trouble.

Carlos smiled wryly, and patted her arm. She smiled back and the two relaxed again. Megatron idly took his hand out of the water, and started stroking them. It felt odd when their hair was plastered to their heads but he did it anyway.

"Did you know that Optimus has two wives," Alexis said suddenly.

"What?" Carlos said in astonishment.

"Really?"

"Yeah, their names are Elita One and Bumblebee."

Megatron groaned softly, she'd successfully if unintentionally reminded him of her conversation with Prime.

He'd gone to see his prisoner after ordering Cyclonus to take Carlos and Alexis to his room after comm'ing Starscream. He'd told the Seeker to go to Cyclonus and talk to Alexis, about her needing something. It was then he'd gone down to see Prime.

"Megatron," Optimus growled as Megatron entered the cell.

"Prime," Megatron greeted curtly. "I just thought I'd let you know that boy's going to be okay."

Optimus's optics narrowed as Megatron continued.

"It'll take a couple of cycles or so but he'll recover fine."

There was silence between them.

"You are a fool, Megatron."

Megatron snarled with fury and in another moment, had his claws wrapped tightly around Optimus's neck. He pulled the Autobot leader's face close to him, or as close as the bonds would allow.

"What did you call me Prime?" he hissed.

"I called you a fool, Megatron," Optimus snarled back.

Megatron let out a curse of rage, and smacked Optimus across the face. Optimus grunted but then pulled his head back to glare at Megatron.

"You could have killed him, Megatron."

"But I didn't," Megatron growled.

"But you could have," Optimus repeated, his voice rising uncharacteristically for him.

"You may have tied them up but they were still free enough to try and help me. Why did you do it Megatron, why were you taunting them in that fashion?"

"None of your concern Prime," Megatron snarled back.

"You knew how much it would hurt them," Optimus continued regardless.

"And yet you still did it."

Megatron hadn't answered, just looked away, a scowl on his face.

"Were you still punishing them for warning me?" Optimus now asked quietly.

"Because I thought you had given them enough to for _three _betrayals."

Megatron snarled in fury, he hated being reminding of _any_ mistake he had made, no matter how small.

"There was no need to whip me right in front of them, you could have easily spared them that torture."

"Well you needn't worry about that, because in future I'll whip you raw _right here_."

And with that, he stormed from the cell.

He silently growled again before closing his optics and trying to forget. He also did his best to also ignore his pets who were once again splashing around in the still hot water.

While Megatron was brooding, both Alexis and Carlos were thinking over things.

Alexis was remembering her brief conversation with Starscream when she'd requested the stuff she desperately needed. He, like Megatron, had wanted to know why she wanted them but had quickly realised he didn't want to know. This had made her giggle slightly, guys could be so shy about that sort of thing.

Though she had to admit, there was good reason for it but still. Laughing about it helped.

Carlos meanwhile was wondering about Optimus and Rad, but mostly Rad. They still hadn't seen him, just been made to hang around with Cyclonus until Starscream came for them. He'd heard what Alexis had asked Starscream and had grinned at the way the Seeker's optics popped when Alexis explained why she wanted what she wanted.

He gave a heavy sigh as his mind was brought back to Rad. Alexis noticed and said softly.

"You thinking about Rad?"

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"He…he just looked like he was hurt so bad."

"He'll be okay," she said, swimming over to him and patting his shoulder.

Her lip quivered slightly as she said.

"He has to be."

They glanced over at Megatron who looked like he was napping. It didn't seem like a good idea to disturb him at the moment. But the second he woke up, they were going to demand he take them to Rad. They just had to see him with their own eyes.

So after a good while of splashing about, they finally noticed Megatron rousing. And immediately swam over to him.

"Hi Megatron," Carlos called as he clung to the large Mech.

"Hmm, what?" Megatron asked, slightly sleepily.

"Can we go and see Rad?"

Megatron now looked down at them properly, a frown on his face.

"Please," Alexis now said and they both gave him puppy dog eyes.

He sighed and rolled his optics.

"Fine, I'll take you too see him, you can remain there if you like."

They both grinned up at him, that was fine by them.

"Thank you," the both cried and hugged his hand which was lying nearby.

Megatron grumbled under his breath but didn't protest their affection.

"Let's go then, the water's getting cold," he muttered and took hold of them.

They clung tightly as he suddenly rose from the tub, water cascading off him. He climbed out and wrapped them up in some cloths before putting them down on the ground. He then started drying himself off.

A short while later, the kids were dressed and he had replaced all of his armour. He picked them up and headed off for the Med Bay where Rad still slept.

Rad's POV.

Rad came awake very slowly. His mind was fuzzy, it almost felt like he was floating. There was a strange feeling deep inside him, as though a powerful sensation was being blocked.

This confused him and made him want to wake up even more but it was difficult. He couldn't move, it felt like all his limbs had lead weights attached to them. He struggled to overcome this weakness but it was no good. And so he gave up and simply concentrated on his gradual consciousness.

"Alexis, he's waking up."

"Rad, oh Rad."

"Dude, you in there?"

"Whuh, huh?" Rad mumbled, his lips felt oddly puffy.

He finally managed to crack open his eyes and wished he hadn't. They were swollen and hurt, a lot. Now he knew what that strange feeling was, it was pain masked by anaesthetic.

"Ow," he groaned softly as he blearily took in his two best friends.

"Hi man," Carlos said softly with a sad smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over, repeatedly," Rad said, trying to smile but only managing a grimace.

"Rad," Alexis said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"What happened?" he asked, a little confused at to how he got like this.

"Megatron happened," Carlos said grimly.

"He was going to whip Optimus and you tried to stop him and…..he hit you with his whip."

Rad blanched. Now he remembered, the fear and the desperation they had felt. He remembered being tied up but managing to free himself before running forward and…

Nothing.

"I remember now," he said softly. "Not one of my best moments."

His friends grimaced.

"Heh, no," Carlos said softly.

"And yet, we'd have probably done the same if we'd been bale to get free."

"So how bad is the damage?" Rad asked quietly, he was too tried and sore to even check out his own body.

"You've got a big gash on your front," Carlos told him gently. "And your face is pretty bruised. But you were lucky, you were just knocked up when you went flying, so no permanent damage."

"Heh, I'm very lucky aren't I," Rad said with the barest of a chuckle.

"Indeed, you are," drawled a voice from right behind them.

Rad looked up and saw Megatron loaming over the table the three of them were currently on. He wore a tight smirk on his face as he surveyed Rad.

"So boy, are you functioning?"

"I guess," Rad mumbled, though the truth was far from it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alexis stir, she'd been surprisingly quiet.

Megatron smirked.

"Good, I wouldn't want one of my little pets to be off-lined."

"Then maybe you should take better care of them."

Rad and Carlos both stared, utterly shocked at the words that had just come out of their friends mouth. Had she just snarled at Megatron?

The large Mech himself looked equally surprised.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, you should look after those under your care better," she retorted, eyes flashing.

It seemed all the pent up anger and fear she'd had was now spilling over. No one hurt her friends and got away without at least a good earful.

"It was bad enough that you were hurting Optimus in the first place, especially as he couldn't even fight back. But then you thought it would be a great idea if you made us watch, after tying us up."

Megatron's optics were wide as she yelled at him about how irresponsible he was. Frankly, Rad and Carlos were surprised he was just standing there, not doing anything.

"And now look at him, take a good look," Alexis was now angrily pointing at Rad who smiled weakly.

"How long do you think it'll take him to recover from this? And he could have been scarred for life if that whip had gone just a bit deeper."

"Young lady," Megatron growled, taking hold of her but she didn't stop.

"You really are the most selfish, unthinking, cruel, god damned maniac I have ever had the miss fortune to…."

But she never managed to finish her sentence as Megatron suddenly brought her to face level, leaned her forward and….kissed her.

The boys jaws dropped in utter shock as Megatron continued pressing his lips against Alexis's. Alexis herself was rigid with astonishment, her eyes wide as she stared at Megatron.

Finally, Megatron released her and placed her back on the table. For a moment, no one spoke and then Alexis managed to find her voice.

"What…..What….why did you just do that?"

Megatron smirked.

"It got you to be silent, didn't it?"

"Uh….," she stuttered making him chuckle.

"Ah, my dear," he said as he patted her head.

"You amuse me no end."

The two boys glanced at each other, eyebrows raised. Alexis's face, meanwhile, was flaming bright red.

"Well, I'll see you later then," he said, still smirking widely.

He then turned on his heel before they could answer and strode away. He left three, very stunned children behind who were could not believe what had just happened.

To be continued.

_Author's note. Rad continues to recover while his friends wonder about their situation. Also, the Autobots on Earth are getting desperate and try to concoct a plan to free their leader and their human friends._

_Until then._


	26. Chapter 26

_Author's note. A bit more Alexis/Megatron for everyone since you seemed to enjoy it so much._

_I've just realised I've barely mentioned the Autobot's Minicons and it seems strange. I confess I forgot about them but I'll try to feature them more._

_Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, the next one will be longer._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron sat smugly on his Throne, a small smirk on his face. He was still remembering the look of absolute shock on his girl's face when he kissed her. _That_ had certainly got her to be silent.

He had to admit that his actions had taken _him_ slightly by surprise, never mind those gawking brats. It had been a very spur of the moment thing, but he wasn't sorry he'd done it, quite the opposite.

He considered Alexis's reaction to his kiss. Of course she'd been surprised and shocked but he thought he'd detected something else as well. She had been blushing furiously, her face turning actual bright pink colour.

In fact, her face had turned that interesting shade on several occasions. Like whenever he's stripped off for a bath or when they'd talked about any sexual. Not to mention that time she and those other two had caught Starscream in the shower, when all three kids had had red faces.

Of course, she was a young Femme so it perhaps wasn't surprising that she had such a reaction, especially as he was a fully grown Mech.

This thought made him smirk.

_All_ Femmes tended to swoon when he was around, even those who thought they were above a Mech's charms. It wasn't just because he was strong, handsome and obviously very brave. He could get a Femme in his berth without even trying and not only because he was a commander.

It seemed there was just something about him, and Optimus incidentally, that made Femmes go wild. Both of them just had _IT. _Megatron couldn't quite explain what _IT _was but he knew he had it.

It was his opinion that there two types of this _IT_ factor. One was _good guy/hero _and that's what Optimus had. Just something about Optimus's Spark felt nobility made Femmes want to offer themselves to him in droves. Optimus's kind refusal only made it worse.

Megatron's _IT _factor was much more bad boy/villain. Naturally, Decepticon Femmes loved him for it but this attitude also secretly attracted Autobot and Neutral Femmes. They all, even Bonded ones, would watch as he went into battle, loving his body and presence. Though of course, for the Bonded and most of the others, this was just little fantasies they indulged in.

But he didn't care if many wouldn't _actually_ sleep was him, it was enough that they daydreamed about it.

Besides, plenty of Femmes did sleep with him, and sometimes there was more than one in his berth. This made him remember the time he'd seduced an Autobot Femme, later getting her and a Decepticon Femme at the same time.

He hadn't been to obvious about it, otherwise the Femme would have resolute ignored him, no matter how painful that may be. And contrary to what anybody said about him, he had never forced himself on an utterly unwilling Femme. Only weak, desperate Mechs did that and he was neither.

But back to the Femme, she had been so delicious. So brave and yet so shy. He'd taken his time with her, letting her see what she could have. And when her resolve had crumbled, he'd pounced.

"Mmm," he hummed softly as he recalled glorious victory.

She'd been a wonderful interface, just liked he'd hoped. Somehow, her being an Autobot made it even better, Decepticon Femmes were just too accessible, even though they didn't all say yes. An Autobot was a bit of a challenge, a chase and he loved it.

He was starting to grow a little hot as he pictured the scene that had then unfolded, him carrying the young, exhausted Femme to his quarters where one of his consorts awaited. What a time they'd had and by the end, he'd been cradling two _very_ tired but none the less _satisfied_ Femmes.

He decided he'd better return to his quarters, it was getting late. His men had already retired, and his pets were sleeping in the Med Bay with a Minicon guard. Thinking about them reminded him of the girl.

Once he'd set his sights on a Femme, he'd nearly always end up having her. Perhaps it would be fun to see if this held true for _other _Femmes.

Of course, nothing was going to _happen_, not only was she the wrong species but she was too young. Never mind, it would still be fun seeing if he could get her to blush again.

Megatron grinned at this thought, it was always fun thinking up new things to do involving his pets, be it entertainment or obedience lessons. Yes, he was looking forward to this little experiment.

As he started making his way towards the door, he suddenly paused as a thought struck him. Prime's men were probably desperate to find out how their leader was doing. Thus making them more likely to give in to his demands.

Megatron's red optics gleamed maliciously, yes, now was the perfect time to call. So without another thought, he headed straight to the Control room to make a call.

Carlos's POV.

Carlos sighed softly as he lay curled up beside his best friend. Rad had fallen asleep sometime ago, worn out by his injuries. On his other side was Alexis, who was snuggling up to him, also asleep.

Carlos suspected they'd be here for a while, Rad was going to need time to recover. He and Alexis would need to think up ways to entertain their bedridden friend, who would soon become very bored.

Maybe they could convince Megatron to let them watch a movie or something.

Thinking about Megatron made him remember what had happened earlier.

Alexis had been given the large Decepticon a piece of her mind, which Carlos couldn't fault her for. He'd do it himself but she did it so much better. Though he had been briefly worried that she's end up getting punished, Megatron rarely tolerated insolence.

But to his extreme shock, Megatron had reacted by _kissing_ her, actually pressing his lips to hers.

No body had been more shocked than Alexis of course, she'd been almost too stunned to say anything after he'd placed her back down. Megatron had looked very amused, exactly like the Peacock Alexis had once secretly called him.

The thought made him giggle, he could just picture Megatron strutting around, cooing.

"Dude, that was plain loco," Carlos said softly, earning a curious look from the nearby Minicon.

Megatron had left a Minicon to guard them, and also make sure Rad suffered no complications. Though thankfully, the possibility of this was decreasing with each passing hour. And hopefully Rad wouldn't suffer any problems as a result of his injuries.

Carlos gave a sigh, it was getting late and these serious thoughts didn't do well for you if you wanted to drop off. So instead he thought a bit more about what Alexis had told him about Cybertroian society.

He had to admit it was pretty overwhelming to think that Optimus and Megatron and women, um, Femmes falling over themselves to get at them. He supposed they were pretty awesome and all, but it was funny to think of them as babe magnets.

"Heh, babe magnets," he muttered quietly with a grin.

It was a silly thought, with them being made of metal but it was very late. He couldn't be blamed for thinking odd things when his head was heavy with longed for sleep.

"Hmm," he mumbled, snuggling down against Rad, whose body was very warm with it's coverings.

He was getting really sleepy, maybe he'd think about this tomorrow. Yeah, sleep seemed a really great idea right about now.

The Spanish boy closed his eyes as his breathing started to become deeper. The watching Minicon glanced over and smiled when he saw the boy had slipped into recharge. Making himself comfortable, the loyal Minicon settled down to watch over the three children as they gently slept.

At the Autobot Base. 

"What are we going to do?" Hotshot asked in a defeated voice.

The other two looked grim but they had no answer. Their leader was gone, a prisoner of war to Megatron. They had no idea what sort of condition their Prime was in but it was unlikely to be good.

"No doubt Megatron will have demands," Red Alert said quietly.

"I'm sure he won't wait too long to give them to us."

Hotshot snorted with agreement.

"Yeah, he never misses an opportunity to gloat."

As if the Decepticon leader had actually heard this statement, there came a sudden beeping from the comm.

They all rushed for it and Hotshot quickly answered the incoming call. Megatron's sneering face appeared on screen and the young Autobot had to resist the urge to punch said screen.

"Well, well, if it isn't Prime's little band," Megatron began, his sneer widening.

"What do you want Megatron?" Red Alert asked tiredly.

Megatron's sneer, if possible, increased.

"Why, I thought you might like to know the state of your leader."

"Aw, what have you done to him?" Hotshot burst out, unable to keep his cool.

Megatron only laughed, which only made Hotshot angrily. However, he didn't say anything as Smokescreen laid hand on his shoulder, calming him down.

"In answer to your question," Megatron finally said after he'd stopped laughing.

"Prime is perfectly fine. For now."

"What does that mean?" Red Alert asked coldly.

"It means," Megatron stressed. "That unless I get a Minicon within the next cycle or so, your Prime is going to get _very_ hungry."

"Your going to starve him?" Smokescreen said in disbelief. "If we don't pay?"

"That was the basic idea, yes," Megatron said with a smirk.

"But what if no Minicons show?" Hotshot asked desperately.

"Then he'll starve," Megatron replied harshly.

"Unless you subsidise with your own Minicons."

"No way are we giving you any of our Minicons," Hotshot said hotly.

"It's your decision," Megatron said with another shrug.

"Of course you don't' have to give me anything. But know that Prime will suffer if you don't."

And with that, he broke the connection.

"Damn it," Hotshto yelled, punching the wall in his frustration.

The others just hung their heads, what were they going to do? Of course they would do anything for their leader but Megatron was blackmailing them into giving up free Minicons. And they'd sworn to protect those Minicons, not hand them over to be used as slaves.

A sudden beeping caught their attention and they turned to find Highwire, Sureshock and Grindor staring up at them.

"Highwire?" Hotshot said curiously as the three Minicons stared at him.

"What's up guys?"

"_We've been thinking about Rad and the others," _Highwire replied simply.

"_And we want to do something about it," _Grindor added.

"I know how you feel guys," Hotshot said tiredly. "I'd love to be able to do something to. But we can't, there's just no way we can get to them."

"_That's why we wish to offer ourselves," _Sureshock said softly. _"To Megatron if you cannot give him any Minicons."_

"What?" exclaimed both Hotshot and Smokescreen.

Red Alert just looked serious.

"Highwire, thanks for the offer but we don't want to lose you," he said gently. "As much as I hate handing any Minicon over to Megatron, none of us wants to lose you."

"_We know but we do not want Optimus to go without Energon," _Sureshock said seriously.

"_Besides, this way we would be close to the ones we sworn to look after," _Grindor added.

"_And perhaps our presence will make a difference," _Highwire said firmly.

"I still don't know," Red Alert began but Highwire held up a hand.

"_There is something we must show you."_

The Minicons led the way to the Rec Room which had a large television screen for watching human stuff. The three Autobots were curious as to what the Minicons were up to but they didn't have to wait long. Grindor pressed a couple of buttons and they were greeted by a police broadcast.

And they froze when they saw who was on it.

It was the kids mothers, all three looking very tearful and stressed. It made Hotshot's Spark almost freeze with pain, he could barely stand seeing them like that. And being reminded of how he had failed his three friends.

"If anyone has seen our kids, please let us know, we miss them so much," the woman with the light hair and skin was saying. Hotshot guessed she was Rad's mother.

"We just want to know their alright," the other light skinned woman added, she must be Alexis's mother.

"And if the ones holding them are watching this," the dark skinned woman, Carlos's mother, now said.

"Please, please, please let them go. Their just three happy kids, who've never done anything or hurt anybody."

"Or at least let them contact us," Alexis's mother added. "So that we can hear their voices and know their alright. And tell them how much we love them."

The broadcast ended as adverts started to show. The small group was left staring at the screen, utterly silent.

"That's it," Hotshot said quietly.

"I don't care how we do it, one way or another, we are getting those kids back. Whatever it takes."

_Author's note. How does Megatron's little experiment go? And can the Autobots do anything? Find out next time which also features how transformers deal with a girl whose on her period, hee. Until then._


	27. Chapter 27

_Author's note. Heh, I know I gave a summary in the last chapter how this chapter would go but I'm afraid it hasn't gone to plan. But rest assured, what I've said will happen, just not in this chapter._

_It's been pointed out the story was becoming slightly M. I'm just going to say I have no plans for it to become so and will ensure it doesn't go that way too much._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Alexis was the first to wake that morning. For a moment, she enjoyed the warm, sleepy state that first accompanied waking up. Unfortunately, this did not last long as she was rudely jolted awake by a sharp pain in her lower abdomen.

"Ohh," she groaned as she forced her tired eyes open as the pain continued to throb.

A beeping caught her attention and she raised her head to see the Minicon assigned to watch them, regarding her with concern. He had just asked her if everything was alright and she smiled despite herself. The Minicons were always so kind and helpful.

"I'm fine," she assured him as he moved closer.

"It's just cramps," she explained, rubbing her abdomen ruefully.

"I just need to get a drink..."

Before she could get up, the Minicon had scooped up a bottle of water and brought it over to her. With a small smile, he offered it to her.

"Thank you," she said gratefully as she took it.

After drinking her fill, she realised she needed to go and freshen up. With a chukle, she removed the blanket someone had covered her and the two boys with and got up. Her two friends were sleeping soundly and would likely stay that way for some time.

She scooped up a little toiletry bag Starscream had gotten her, containing all the necessary things for a girl on her period. And as she had discovered last night, it also had a new tooth brush and toothpaste.

Starscream had remembered Carlos's request and had gotten some for each of them. It had felt so good to finally give them a proper clean, she hadn't realised how furry her teeth had been until then.

Ten minutes later, she was finished and heading back to where Rad and Carlos were, still feeling tired.

Sometime later, Cyclonus came stomping in, apparently looking for something. But he was making so much noise that she feared the boys would wake.

"Will you be quiet!" she snapped at Cyclonus who stopped dead.

"Huh," he said blankly, staring at her.

"You're going to waken them with your clomping," she hissed, angrily pointing at the boys who had shifted ominously.

"Sorry," he replied deciding not to argue with this small glaring Femme.

He quickly found what he was looking for and carefully exited. Only when he was gone, did Alexis flop down again, dimly registering she'd cost her temper pretty easily.

This made her groan, she had a feeling that her short temper was going to get into trouble this wreck. She'd just have to try her best at remaining relaxed.

Eventually the boys started to stir and waken. When she noticed this, Alexis quickly got up and grabbed a couple of bottles of water for them.

"How are you doing?" she asked softly as Rad mumbled and opened his eyes.

"Mmm, okay," he said, his voice sounding raspy.

She quickly gave him some water and he gulped it gratefully.

"Thanks."

"No problem," she said with a smile as Carlos woke up.

Stretching as high as he could, Carlos yawned widely before turning to sleepily grin at his friends.

"Hey amigos," he said sleepily.

"How's it going?"

"Heh, only just woke up," Rad said returning the grin.

Carlos chuckled and then sat up a bit more, accepting the water bottle Alexis handed him. He drank greedily from it, draining nearly half the bottle before putting it down.

"Thirsty much?" Rad teased before suddenly grimacing.

"What's wrong, dud?" Carlos said in alarm.

"Need to go," Rad said through gritted teeth. "But I can't get up."

"We'll help you man," Carlos said with concern as he and Alexis started to help Rad to his feet.

But suddenly the Minicon was at their side and carefully scooped Rad into his arms. As Carlos and Alexis scrambled to their feet, the Minicon said softly.

"He should move as little as possible, I will assist you."

"Thanks dude," Carlos said as he followed NikNak.

Alexis watched them with a small smile, she wasn't needed.

Starscream's POV.

Starscream walked into the Throne room, idly wondering why he had been called. No doubt Megatron had some task he wanted to bestow on Starscream. The question was, did it involve the Decepticon cause or the kids.

A small smile graced his features as he thought this. He wouldn't mind if that was the latter, he'd really become fond of them. Especially Alexis.

She actually seemed to understand him like no other, not to mention, she could make him laugh. He actually found himself regretting the times he'd spanked her for the simple fact it had caused her pain.

But he didn't have time to dwell on it, he needed his attention on his smirking leader. To Megatron's left was Scavenger, impassive as always. He did wonder where precisely this Mech had come from, he'd never heard of him before.

"Ah, Starscream, good of you to join us," Megatron said, his smirk widening.

"What do you want Megatron?" Starscream asked evenly.

"I contacted the Autobots last night," Megatorn began, which Starscream guessed was the reason his leader looked so pleased with himself.

"And told them that unless I get a Minicon, Prime will go hungry."

Starscream's optics widened slightly as he stared at Megatron, not noticing Scavenger's grimace.

"You're planning to starve Prime?" he asked in disbelief, trying not to think how the kids would react once they found out.

"Only until his men pay up," Megatron said with a shrug. "Once they do, I want you to go and collect it, so you'll be on standby for today."

Starscream nodded, that made sense. Though he wasn't looking forward to meeting the Autobots when the time came, they would be raging mad. Of course, he could take care of himself, Autobots didn't scare him. Still, it wouldn't be pleasant.

"Is that all Megatron?" he said softly.

"Yes, you may amuse yourself until then," Megatron said in an offhand way, as he suddenly stood.

"Scavenger, why don't you check on Prime, find out what kind of state he's in."

"I'll do that," Scavenger said simply, making Megatron smile.

"Good."

As the three Mechs started walking, Megatron added.

"I do hope they send a Minicon soon, I rather fancy sparing with Prime."

He smirked coldly.

"Not much point when he's likely to collapse from hunger."

And with a short harsh laugh, he proceeded them and was soon gone from sight.

"Think the Autobots will pay?" Starscream asked Scavenger as they continued walking together.

Scavenger snorted.

"What do you think?" he said flatly and Starscream didn't reply. There was no need.

As they parted, he briefly debated going to see the kids but decided he'd go later. Right now he wanted to get some sword practise in. Before the inevitable meeting with the Autobots.

Optimus's POV.

"Optimus?"

Optimus looked up as he recognised the gruff voice saying his name. He smiled behind his mask at the sight of Scavenger standing inside his cell.

"Scavenger, good to see you," he said warmly.

"Likewise," Scavenger said before asking.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like slag but I'll live," Optimus said with a small chuckle before turning serious. "How's Rad and the other two kids?"

"As far as I'm aware, he's recovering and the other two are fine," Scavenger said. "I think Megatron allowed them all to sleep together in the Med Bay."

"That's good," Optimus said before breaking off slightly as his tanks gave a rumble.

"Hmm, is Megatron going to allow me any Energon?" Optimus asked lightly.

"Yes, but only if your men hand over some Minicons," Scavenger said, his tone grave.

Optimus nodded, that sounded like Megatron all right.

"And we both know they'll do it," he said with a sigh.

Scavenger nodded.

"You know, the Minicons aren't treated too badly here," he said softly. "Megatron likes them to be all doing stuff but their fed and he doesn't ever beat them."

"I know that but it's not the point," Optimus said, just as softly. "He doesn't think of them as equals, merely tools. He treats them well because he treats all his weapons well. And though he doesn't beat them, other Decepticons cannot say the same thing."

He paused and then added.

"To be fair, I don't mean any of the current Decepticons on this base, they do all seem treat their Minicons well."

"Indeed," Scavenger said.

There was silence for a moment and then Scavenger said.

"If it helps, I'll ask Megatron if I can have the Minicon, I'll look after him."

Scavenger smiled ruefully.

"I'm the only one without one, I doubt he'll begrudge me."

"I'd certainly feel a lot better about that," Optimus agreed as Scavenger suddenly brought something out of sub space.

"Something to keep you going," Scavenger said softly as he held the tiny ration of Energon out for Optimus.

"Megatron will be suspicious if my energy levels aren't low," Optimus pointed out but Scavenger just smiled.

"This won't bring them up that high, just make things a little easier. Trust me, you'll burn it through it pretty quickly, Megatron will never know."

He held it close to Optimus's masked face and the blue and red Mech laughed.

"You know me too well, old friend," Optimus said as he retracted his mask in order to drink.

Carlos's POV.

Carlos was chilling next to his sleeping friend when Megatron walked in. The Decepticon leader came over and barked a question at NikNak. The Minicon quickly responded that Rad was doing fine and well on the road to recovery.

Megatron nodded and then turned his attention to Carlos.

"Where is the girl, I thought I left you all together?"

"Ah, she's here but a little, ahem," Carlos gave a little cough. "Indisposed."

"Indisposed," Megatron repeated, wrinkling his brow slightly.

Carlos sniggered and then said.

"One word Megatron, period."

"Oh," Megatron said in a tone of understanding and disgust.

He eyed Rad for a moment, the boy was currently under the influence of painkillers. Apparently, humans healed better if allowed to recharge a lot. He then realised that Carlos was eying him up and growled

"What?"

Carlos just grinned.

"Sorry, just thinking about stuff."

"And that involves gawking at me, does it?" Megatron asked silkily.

"Kind of, yeah," Carlos said with a shrug. "I mean, I can't help thinking about all that sex stuff you told us."

Megatron grimaced as he said.

"I have no interest in your immature thoughts."

This really made Carlos laugh.

"No man, I'm not thinking about how gross it is thinking about you and Optimus doing it."

Megatron's optics seemed to bulge with shock and utter rage so Carlos quickly said.

"I mean, not you and Optimus doing it together, just doing it in general."

Megatron growled and turned away from the small, irritating boy. How was it these children always seemed to throw him whenever the subject of interface was brought up? They were just so...impertinent.

"And then it got me thinking," Carlos continued, seemingly not bothered by how flustered Megatron was.

"Well, when you kissed Alexis, it seemed a bit, you know, weird."

This made Megatorn frown and turn back to face him.

"What do you mean weird?"

"Well, for starters, you're really, really, _really_ old," Carlos explained. "And we're so young, so it's kind of odd."

This made Megatron huff slightly, he wasn't _that_ old. Obviously, by human standards, yes but not so much by transformer. Carlos now cocked his head slightly.

"You didn't kiss her because you..._liked _her, did you?"

"Liked her, do not be foolish boy," Megatron immediately said, his lip curling into a sneer.

"Why would I, the supreme overlord of all Decepticons, be interested in a slip of an organic like her when I can take my pick of any pretty Femmes back home. Especially as interface is impossible between us," he added for good measure.

Carlos sniggered, it figured that's all Megatron would care about.

"I don't know, you seem to spend an awful lot of time with her, and you didn't look that repulsed when you kissed."

Unbeknownst to either of them, Starscream had been about to head into the Med Bay when he heard their voices. Pausing to listen, his optics widened at the turn their conversation had taken.

"_Megatron has kissed Alexis? When did this happen?"_

"I was amused by her reaction, nothing more," Megatron said coldly. "And you know perfectly well boy, I only did it in the first place to silence her."

"Heh, couldn't argue with her, could you?" Carlos laughed. "Not when she's like that. My pa always told me never to do that, you just need to give in cause you just won't win."

Megatron looked very annoyed at the implication he couldn't handle a hormonal Female. Starscream meanwhile, was getting angrier by the moment.

It was typical of Megatron to show interest in something Starscream liked and then try to take it from him. Well, he wasn't going to allow that to happen. With a snarl, he stalked off, determined to think of something to thwart Megatron.

"So you're sure you don't like Alexis?" Carlos teased, glad the girl in question wasn't here or she wouldn't be happy. He really didn't want her wrath turned on him.

"This conversation is pointless," Megatron announced.

"I merely came in to make sure you brats were behaving."

"Sure you were," Carlos said with a sly grin.

Megatron simply growled and stalked out of the room. Carlos waited until he was gone and then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" came a voice from behind him.

Carlos turned to see Alexis looking at him curiously.

"Oh, nothing," Carlos said with a grin. "Just thinking about some stuff."

"Boys," she chuckled affectionately.

Megatron's POV.

Megatron growled as he stalked into the Control Room, grumbling over that ridiculous boy's observations. It was all nonsense of course. Sure, he enjoyed teasing her in such a manner but that hardly meant he _felt_ something for her. As if a transformer could ever fall for such a weak organic.

A beeping snapped him out of his mood and he managed to smile. Ah, this must be the Autobots surrendering a Minicon, at long last.

"Well, well," he sneered as he opened the channel and was greeted by the sight of Hotshot.

"I take it you have a Minicon for me."

"Um, yeah, we do," the young Autobot said a little uncertainly.

"We just found one."

"Excellent. And you're going to hand it over to me," Megatron said smugly.

"Hmm, there's just one thing," Hotshot began, causing Megatron to roll his optics.

"Spit it out Autobot, you're beginning to bore me."

"It won't activate," Hotshot said in a rush. "The Minicon Shield, it's just staying dormant for some reason."

"But it is a real Minicon," he said quickly. "We just...don't know what to do with it."

Megatron considered him thoughtfully. The Autobot didn't seem to be lying and it made him wonder why a Minicon wouldn't activate.

"I'll still take it," he said finally. "And if it's genuine, Prime will get a cube. But if this is some kind of trick, I'll want _two_ Minicons in exchange for Prime being fed."

"We're not trying to trick you," Hotshot protested.

It didn't matter, they soon worked out where the handover was going to take place. They knew that if the Minicon was for real, Megatron wouldn't bother contacting them. So they couldn't only pray that he accepted it.

As Megatron switched off the computer, he suddenly got an odd feeling of foreboding. Something told him that things were about to change for all the Transformers on Earth.

To be continued.

_Author's note. The appearance of a new transformer changes things for everyone but who will it affect the most? The Autobots or the Decepticons? Find out next time._


	28. Chapter 28

_Author's note. Phew, it's been a while since I updated but now I'm back._

_There is another Alexis/Megatron moment as requested by Kiatamis but it is brief._

_Also the new character only appears briefly at the end, the next chapter will feature him properly._

_This chapter includes what has to be Cyclonus's finest moment, read on to find out what that is._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron frowned thoughtfully as he examined the small, jade coloured shield sitting in the palm of his hand. It had been delivered to him some time ago by Starscream who had then sloped off somewhere. Megatron didn't know what his Second was in a bad mood about, but he didn't really care.

All he cared about was why this Minicon Shield didn't activate.

"Curious," he murmured softly.

He was pretty confident that this wasn't a trick by the Autobots. They had looked genuinely confused by the fact it wasn't activating. Plus, he'd done tests on it and knew it wasn't a fake.

Needles to say, he was very intrigued.

"Leader-One," he suddenly barked out and his Minicon hurried over.

"Why won't this Minicon activate?" he asked without preamble.

Leader-One climbed up into the throne and examined the shield closely. Megatron waited impatiently for a response. Eventually, Leader-One spoke.

"_He won't activate until he is reunited with his brothers,"_

"Brothers?" Megatron repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

"_He has two brother and they make a combiner team,"_ Leader-One explained.

"Like Perceptor on Earth."

Megatron looked interested at this.

"So they can combine? Into a larger Minicon?"

Leader-One hesistated.

"_Actually Megatron, I believe this particular team forms into a...shield. The SkyBoom Shield."_

_Now_ Megatron looked _very_ interested as he bared his fangs into a grin.

"Really?" he said silkily. "The SkyBoom Shield."

He considered this for a moment, idly patting Leader-One. And then he laughed.

"Well, this is just perfect," he growled in pleasure. "Not only will I soon have a powerful weapon, but with Optimus as my prisoner, I can simply get the Autobots to collect the other Minicons."

He luahged again, simply loving the situation he was in. Patting his Minicon again, he said genially.

"Thank you Leader-One, you may go now."

The serious faced Minicon inclined his head and hurried off. Megatron stood up and went over to a special container and carefully placed the Minicon Shield within. As he drew his hand away, a protective energy field came to life, surrounding the container and protecting it.

The Warlod stood back, admiring his handy work.

Then, suddenly in a very good and generous mood, he turned on his heels and walked away. He only paused to collect and fill a cube of Energon before continuing on his way.

Optimus's POV. 

Optimus stirred at the sound of approaching footsteps. As Megatron emerged from the darkness, Optimus's optics were drawn to the large bright pink cube he was carrying. His tanks rumbled at the sight but he ignored them.

Megatron grinned down at him and said.

"Optimus, how good to see you."

"Megatron, what a surprise," Optimus replied, playing the game they always played.

Megatron grinned and entered Optimus's cell.

"Isn't it, Prime," Megatron now replied conversationally as he reached up and released the chains around Optimus's wrists.

The Autobot's arms feel and he grunted slightly as they limply lay in his lap. He started to move his shoulders, allowing feeling to flow back through them until he could move them. Megatron chuckled as Optimus started to tub them.

"A bit stiff, eh, Well, this should help."

He offered Optimus the cube of fresh Energon and the blue and red Mech took it, his hand only slightly unsteady.

"You know Optimus, I'm impressed at how quickly your men came up with the goods," Megatron said as Optimus started to drink from his cube, his hand obscuring his bare face.

He chuckled again.

"Let's hope they keep it up."

"Indeed," Optimus said wryly pausing between gulps.

"So who's got the new Minicon?" Optimus now questioned.

"No one," Megatron said which made Optimus look up at him.

"It won't activate," Megatron explained.

"Apparently, it requires the presence of two other such Minicons before that will happen."

Optimus frowned thoughtfully, he'd never heard of that happening. But then a thought struck him.

"And what happened when these three Minicons meet up?" he asked softly.

Megatron grinned widely in delight.

"That's the best part Optimus," he said just as softly. "When they combine, they form a weapon known as the SkyBoom Shield."

Optics gleaming, Megatron leaned forward and whispered.

"Think how powerful I will be when I have that weapon within my grasp, Optimus."

Optimus could only imagine and it wasn't a pretty picture.

"You don't have them yet, Megatron," he pointed out quietly but Megatorn only grinned and pulled back.

"True but I've only just got the first one, I can afford to wait."

He now straightened, surveying Optimus with a smirk.

"I'll leave your wrists unbound fro now Prime, we're sparring later and I don't want you stiff."

Optimus raised an optic brow but merely said sardonically.

"Thanks."

Megatron chuckled as he left the Autobot leader alone.

Optimus sighed softly as he drank the remainder of his Energon. He had to admit it wasn't bad, though it had a stronger taste than the stuff he was used to. But still, it was decent Energon and he was grateful for it.

He wondered if he'd be able to see the kids or had Megatron learned his mistake in gloating in front of them? He chuckled, the answer to the latter was probably not.

The kids POV.

The kids were lightly dozing together when they were woken by a loud shout.

"Come on, wake up if you want to be fed."

"Cyclonus," Rad grumbled with a groan as he forced his eyes open.

The helicopter Decepticon grinned down at him before extending a finger and poking Carlos. The boy grumbled and buried himself under the blanket.

"Come on," Cylconus said, looking gleeful as he poked Carlos again.

"I made you food and you're gonna eat it."

"Man, I was sick the last time I had your cooking," Carlos moaned, still not emerging from the covers.

"You'll like this one," Cyclonus insisted, now prodding Alexis in the stomach.

"Ow," Alexis cried out, clutching her abdomen in pain.

"Get lost, you big lug," she snarled, looking very grumpy as she glared at him.

Surprisingly, Cyclonus didn't get angry but said.

"It's got chocolate in it."

Alexis stopped glaring and looked interested. With a grin Cyclonus continued.

"It's also got strawberries and honey on it."

The boys were also looking pretty interested now as their mouths started to water. Looking exceedingly smug, Cyclonus produced a large covered disk and placed it in front of them.

"I was looking up stuff about what humans kids eat and I found these."

And he lifted the cover off to reveal a massive stack of steaming pancakes. And as Cyclonus had said, were covered in strawberries, honey and melted chocolate. And it all smelled absolutely wonderful.

"What do you think?" Cyclonus asked innocently.

"I'm dreaming," Carlos whispered, eyes wide.

"So am I," Rad agreed as Alexis tentatively reached forward and tore a piece off.

She raised it to her lips, fat droplets of honey threatening to fall and took a bite. The boys held their breath, waiting for her verdict. She chewed once and then closed her eyes as an expression of ecstasy came across it.

"Mmm, she mumbled.

The boys didn't need telling twice and tore into the pancakes with gusto. Alexis had joined them a moment later. Cyclonus cackled as they demolished the delicious pancakes.

"So, you like them?" he asked slyly and laughed when they made noises of approvel.

"Thought you would," he said proudly.

"Dude, this is so good," Carlos said wiping away a dribble of chocolate from his chin.

"Mmm, totally," Rad mumbled mouth full as Alexis grinned.

Cyclonus couldn't be more puffed up then he already was. His face actually looked like it would crack from the amount of smiling he was doing.

"I heard Megatron wants you kids later," he now said as the kids finished up.

Thanks to their wonderful breakfast, this news didn't bother them that much. They did hope Megatron was in a good mood and wouldn't do anything mean. They didn't want such a good start to end badly.

"You've got ten minutes to get ready and then I'm taking you to him," Cyclonus announced, taking the now empty dish away.

"I'll be back in a minute," Alexis said as the Decepticon left, her face slightly smeared.

This made Rad remember the first time they had been fed, their faces had been pretty messy. This had prompted Megatron to take a cloth and wipe their faces clean. Looking back, it was funny situation though at it hadn't been at the time.

Carlos was now grinning and Rad just had to ask.

"What's so funny?"

"Eh, just thinking about Megatron," Carlos said with a slight shrug.

He hadn't told Rad yet about his conversation with the Warlord as they hadn't been alone together up till now. He didn't want to upset Alexis or embarrass her.

"See, I asked him about why he kissed Alexis," Carlos explained after making extra sure Alexis wasn't about.

"He claimed he just did it to shut her up but I don't know. I think he enjoyed it more than he's letting on."

Rad stared at him in disbelief.

"What, you think he actually_ likes_ Alexis?"

"Maybe," Carlos said with a shrug. "He couldn't completely deny it."

Rad suddenly smiled.

"Did you fluster him a bit?"

"A bit," Carlos agreed with a wink.

Rad chuckled before sighing.

"I don't really think _he_ thinks of her like that. I just think he loves taunting her like that because she gets so embarrassed. She's the one who always have a smart retort for him so he can get his little revenge this way."

Carlos nodded thoughtfully.

"You're probably right," he said before grinning.

"But you really should have seen him, he nearly had a fit when I asked about him and Optimus doing _it."_

Rad stared at him for a moment before he burst out laughing. Carlos joined in, it had been such a funny moment, especially with the expression on Megatron's face.

Rad was still laughing when Alexis returned. She asked what the joke was, and once she'd heard it, laughed as well.

Some time later.

Alexis gasped and grabbed Carlos's arm as Megatron aimed a kick at Optimus's mid section which the Autobot leader managed to dodge. Her friend looked tense as they watched the two goliaths fight it out on the Moon's surface.

But they apparently weren't fighting, but simply sparring with each other. Optimus had no choice since Megatron was bored and wanted to fight someone, that someone being her prisoner. And even though they knew this wasn't a real fight, it still looked like one.

"Can they do anything together that doesn't involve fighting?" Alexis couldn't help but questioned as the two large robots strained against each other.

"Mmm, I think it's a robot thing," Rad muttered softly, they were sitting in Demolisher's hand as he, Scavenger and Cyclonus watched the match.

"Or a guy thing," Alexis said but to herself.

The battle was brutal and seemed to go on forever but finally the two broke apart and collapsed back. Megatron was panting slightly but looked utterly exhilarated. He grinned as Optimus looked up at him, kneeling like the Decepticon.

"Not bad Prime, I'm glad to see sitting around all day hasn't dulled your abilities."

"Don't worry Megatron, there's no chance of that," Optimus said firmly as Scavenger approached him, apparently making sure nothing happened.

"Good," Megatron said with a fanged grin before saying loudly.

"Now, I hope I can trust you to allow Scavenger to escort you back to your cell?"

He looked pointedly over at the kids who stiffened at the implied threat.

"You can trust me, Megatron," Optimus said quietly as he allowed Scavenger to help him up.

Megatron smirked as Optimus was led away, he'd really enjoyed that. He looked again at the kids who looked disappointed that they hadn't been able to talk to their friend. He now stood to his full height and walked over to them.

"And how are my little pets doing?" he asked, grinning down at them.

"Good," Rad said with a light shrug.

The boy was still bruised and looked a bit weak but he was healing nicely. However, it looked like he'd need another rest, his eyes were drooping, sign Megatron had learnt meant tiredness.

"Demolisher, take your charge back to the Medical Bay, he needs recharge," Megatron ordered even as the boy groaned.

"Cyclonus, you spend some time with your charge," he added to Cyclonus who grinned and nodded.

Megatron looked for his other solider but couldn't see him.

"Where has Starscream got to?" he demanded.

"I think he's taken a short trip somewhere sir," Demolisher replied, holding Rad carefully in his hand.

Megatron growled with annoyance.

"It seems I'll be having words with that Seeker," he said softly before turning his gaze on Alexis.

"Very well, I'll take my little pet for now, you two get going."

"Yes sir," they both replied and left, leaving Alexis alone with Megatron.

She glanced at him but then looked quickly away, blushing as she thought of last time they'd been together. Oh damn, even that wording was weird, it made it seem so much more than it was. She really hoped he wouldn't mention that incident, she didn't think she could bare it.

Unfortunately for her, Megatron caught her blush and chuckled.

"Something the matter, my dear?"

"No not at all," she said mildly, still not looking at him.

He chuckled again and caught her chin with the tip of his finger. Turning her face to look at him, he said with a smile.

"You're not shy around me, are you Alexis?"

"No," she said, putting some annoyance into her voice but still blushing.

"Good," he said softly. "I know an immature Femme like yourself must feel some shyness around mature Mechs but I wouldn't want you to be afraid of me in such a way."

"I'm not afraid," she said firmly, the blush disappearing slightly as she glared at him.

He grinned and suddenly raised her to optic level so that she was very close to his face.

"The prove it, my dear," he said just as softly as her eyes widened.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked with a stutter as he grinned.

"Show me you're not afraid of me Alexis."

His meaning was clear but she didn't know what to think. She didn't want to back down but also didn't want to be tricked. What was the worse option?

"_Damn it,"_ she thought as the leaned forward and peeked him on the cheek, like she might do a distant relative come to visit.

He sighed and said.

"Now, you know that's not what I meant."

"So?" she said with a smile and a shrug. "You should be clearer when you ask someone to do something."

"Hmm but that wasn't a proper kiss, my dear Alexis," Megatron said with a smirk.

"This is a proper kiss."

And he pressed her close, his bottom lip brushing against hers. He did it so fast, that she couldn't stop herself gasping. His lips travelled lower so that his to lip was pressed to both of hers.

And then he had released her and was holding her out again.

Her face was aflame with embarrassment as he lightly chuckled.

"Don't worry," he said, stroking her head with one finger. "I don't think of you that way. No matter what your little friend speculate."

She didn't say anything, just bowed her head.

But then footsteps could be heard and a moment later, Starscream had entered the room. He still looked a bit grumpy and his scowl only increased with he saw Alexis with Megatron.

"Starscream, where have you been?" Megatron demanded as the Seeker neared.

"Forgive me Megatron, I lost track of time," Starscream said softly, optics flicking downwards at Alexis.

"Well, now that your here, you can take your charge."

"Of course Megatron," Starscream said, gently taking Alexis from Megatron's hand.

Megatron smirked at him and said.

"I want her back in the Medical Bay in a while, you may have her until then."

And then he strode off without another word, probably back to the Throne Room for a nap.

"What happened?" Starscream gently asked his charge who looked a little miserable.

"Just Megatron messing with me," she said softly and he suddenly lifter her up to press her against his cheek.

She hugged him tightly for a long moment before he finally said.

"I have a gift for you, Alexis,"

"Really?" she said, surprised.

He smiled and dropped a glittering object into her hands. She gasped when she saw what it was. On a sliver chain, was the most beautiful emerald coloured rock she had ever seen, it really looked like a jewel. IT was quite big but would still hang easily enough from her neck.

"Where...where did you get this?" she asked as she examined it with awe.

"On a planet not too far from here," he said with a smile. "I thought it would cheer you up, I hear human Femmes value such things."

He broke off as she flung her arms around his hand.

"Oh thank you, thank you, it's a wonderful gift,"

"I'm glad you like it," he said with a gentle smile as she continued to hug him.

What never of them notice was a watching shadow, which hid within the true shadows. One that didn't like the direction the War was taking.

"With Optimus Prime as his prisoner, Megatron is not feeling as much hate as normal," this shadow thought to its self.

"And while Prime's grows, it is still not enough. The balance must be restored."

And restored it would be. He would not allow anything to prevent this, not even some meddling brats would stop him.

These Transformers were about to get a very rude wake up call.

To be continued.

_Author's note. Who is this mysterious shadow and what are his plans? Find out next time, until then. Suggestions welcome._


	29. Chapter 29

_Author's note. Well done to everyone who guessed correct about the mysterious shadow, although it probably wasn't that hard._

_And yes, you will notice he likes to talk to himself. I figure he would do this as he basically only has his own company most of the time, not counting Unicron. And he wouldn't really be moaning to Unicron all the time._

_Sorry for the short chapter, next will be longer._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

The watching shadow eyed the pair speaking in the Throne room for another few minutes before departing. He'd seen enough to know that he had to intervene and now. He still couldn't believe the turn of events, it was utterly unprecedented.

He shoved these thoughts away as he drifted outside of the base and away from it. Although he was certain they couldn't detect him, he wasn't going to take a chance. Because who knew when the day might come that there was a being powerful enough to do just that. So he continued until he had sunk below into a crater, out of sight of the Decepticon base.

With a small sigh, he made himself a bit more_ solid_ before sitting down on a bit of rubble. Judging by the scorch marks, this crater was often used as target practice. Meaning he needed to have his sensors on high alert, just so he wasn't surprised if one of the big lugs decided to come here.

"Things have taken an unexpected turn," he muttered to himself.

"And not for the better."

He'd been expecting the Autobots and the Decepticons to perhaps be at a bit of a stalemate and needed a little push to get things going. What he hadn't been expecting was things to have ground to a complete and utter halt.

"And it's all thanks to those worthless human brats," he growled softly, his optics suddenly burning with hated.

He didn't know how it had happened, but somehow, having those human children had enabled Megatron to capture Optimus Prime meaning the Autobots couldn't fight anymore. Not unless they wanted their leader beaten and tortured, which they'd never risk. So things had become very unsatisfactory.

"Now I must reveal myself earlier than I had planned," he said softly, his voice not so angry anymore.

He'd been planning to wait until one side had one of Minicon Weapons before he made himself known. But that was the worst thing he could do at this point, this war might be over before that point.

So what was he going to do?

"The Autobots are the ones in most need of my help. But first they must regain their leader."

The problem was how to go about this. Optimus Prime would be suspicious if a stranger turned up out of nowhere and offered to help get him out. And how would he explain knowing about where Optimus was in the first place?

"No doubt I will need to encounter his men first, convince them I'm on their side and can help them," he said thoughtfully.

He'd have to do that carefully, it would be a mistake to assume they were utterly gullible. On the other hand they were probably so desperate to get their leader back, they'd likely be more inclined to trust him. Or at least give him a chance to prove himself which wouldn't be hard to do.

And once Optimus was back among them, the Autobots could carry on searching for Minicons. And the war could continue, maybe even escalate. Because Megatron would be angry his most hated rival had escaped from his clutches and thus would fight even more viciously. And no doubt Optimus would hate his nemesis even more, which would make this whole thing just a bit sweeter.

But there were still those...little factors that he needed to take into account. What were their names again.

"Rad, Carlos and Alexis," he said, hissing the names out like a serpent.

Creatures the Autobots cared a great deal about. And creatures a couple of the Decepticons were starting to care about. They were little more than pets for the far superior race of Transformers and yet they seemed to have an incredible amount of influence.

Primus, Megatron had actually _kissed _the female. Granted, it was because he was humiliating her but still. He had still kissed an organic and willingly so. He couldn't allow feelings, no matter how small to develop inside the Decepticon leader. Not those kind of feelings anyway, hate and rage were fine.

Should he destroy those little annoyances? No, someone he felt this wouldn't be a good idea. Sure, it would likely cause the Autobots to go into a complete and utter rage but the problem with that was they might actually slaughter the Decepticons. And he definitely didn't want that.

But should he free them along with Optimus Prime? Things would probably revert to how he saw them working out in the first place. No doubt those mascots would help boost Autobots morale, which would be needed when he turned on them.

But somehow, that idea didn't appeal to him. Megatron enjoyed having these useless brats as his pets and may waste valuable time trying to get them back. No, far better to leave them to their fate here, where the Decepticons could look after them.

He smiled underneath his mask, yes that sounded like the perfect solution to his problem. He chuckled nastily, he was going to enjoy himself over the next few cycles.

"Beware, Earth, Sideways is here," he said quietly as he dissolved away.

Alexis's POV.

Alexis was in a really good mood a start contrast to how she felt just a little while ago. She hadn't liked watching Optimus and Megatron fighting, even though it was just sport. Because despite this, they had gone at it like their lives depended on it and it reminded her of how easily they got hurt.

And then Megatron had taunted her, making her kiss him before kissing her himself. She hadn't liked how he'd laughed at her, he'd made her feel so worthless. If Starscream hadn't come in when he did, she probably would have cried.

At the thought of Starscream, she smiled and fingered the emerald like rock she was currently holding. Starscream had found this rock and made it into a beautiful necklace for her and she was so grateful. She was a little surprised at his thoughtfulness but naturally she wasn't about to complain.

She was humming slightly as Starscream carried her to the Med Bay where Rad and Carlos should be. She hadn't done much with Starscream, mostly just enjoyed his company. He'd told her a little about Cybertron which she'd found fascinating.

How she'd loved to visit the Transformers planet but it wasn't very likely. On the other hand, a couple of weeks ago, she'd have said she'd_ never_ end up on the moon. And yet here she was, running around on a moon base and interacting with alien robots.

"Here you go," Starscream said softly, lowering her to the table so she could jump off.

She could see Rad and Carlos chatting over by the bed, they had given her grins when she'd first entered. She'd smiled back before looking back up at the red coloured Seeker.

"Thank you Starscream," she said softly, fingering her necklace.

"For everything."

"My pleasure," he said just as softly before straightening to his full height.

"I'll see you later, don't let Megatron get to you Alexis. If you do, he wins."

"I won't, thanks," Alexis said with a grin.

He nodded and then turned and strode away.

Alexis watched him go before sighing happily and going over to her friends.

"Hey Alexis everything okay?" Rad said with a smile before he spotted her necklace.

"Wow, where'd you get that?" he asked as Carlos gaped.

"Dude, that's one big rock."

"Starscream gave it to me," she said softly. "Megatron was being kind of a jerk and he gave it to me to cheer me up."

"What did Megatron do?" Rad asked quietly.

Alexis blushed slightly but her voice didn't waver as she said.

"Made me kiss him."

"Dude, what's that guy's problem?" Carlos demanded.

"I don't know, but I wish it wouldn't do it," Alexis said angrily. "And if he does it again, I'll...I'll..."

"We know," Carlos said softly, slinging an arm around her.

"But hey, least you got Starscream to protect you."

"Yeah," she said softly, gazing down at the necklace resting on her chest.

The boys didn't mind that she had a gift, it was really cool. Carlos shuddered to think what kind of gift Cyclonus would give him, it would almost certainly blow him up. Since Rad wasn't close to Demolisher, he wasn't bothered either. And it was nice to see their friend so happy.

"You might what to hide that when Megatron's about," Rad now advised and Alexis looked up at him with a frown.

"Why?" she asked.

"He strikes me as the jealous type," Rad said which made Alexis shriek.

"_What!"_

"Not that that kind of jealous," Rad said quickly.

"But you know how he sees us, as his property. If he sees one of his soldiers given us gifts and especially if we really like them, he'll do something about it. Maybe take that present away and punish both us and the Mech in question."

Alexis looked utterly appalled.

"That slagger, he really is just that full of himself."

"Pretty much," Rad laughed.

"But I'd still hide it when he's about, just tuck it into your jacket."

She nodded, knowing it was good advice. As they chilled, Carlos said slowly.

"You think we can visit Optimus sometime? I really want to see him and I mean see him."

"Me too," Alexis said wistfully. "I hate to think of his all alone in that horrid cell."

"I doubt Megatron will let us, not unless he's in the mood for some gloating," Rad said regretfully.

"We could still ask, he might be in a good enough mood to let us," Carlos pointed out.

"Maybe," Rad said softly, touching his face which was still bruised.

"How's it looking?"

"Not too bad," Alexis said gently. "You're healing up really well."

He smiled, though he still suffered from flashbacks from when Megatron smacked him right across the face. That was an experience he never wanted to repeat ever again. It was just as well his parents hadn't seen him like this, they'd go crazy.

He sighed as Carlos and Alexis made plans to convince Megatron to let them see Optimus. He was feeling tired again, a sign that he still needed to heal. He settled back onto the blanket covered bed, feeling the need for a nap. He knew his two friends would likely have a plan by the time he woke up.

For now, he just wanted some sleep.

_Author's note. The kids talk with Megatron and Sideways puts his plan into action. Find out how that goes in the next chapter, until then._


	30. Chapter 30

_Author's note. It's exam time so I won't be able to update very often. But once their done, I'll be back updating my other stories more regularly._

_This chapter was written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

It was early morning on Earth when Sideways arrived. The Autobots may have been able to hide from the Decepticons, but they couldn't hide from him. He knew where their base was already. However, it wouldn't do to go bursting into it, not when he wanted to make a good impression. He needed to win their trust and for that he must appear to be one of them.

But how to go about it was the thing.

As he arrived when the Autobot's base was he saw movement above the entrance to their base. He looked up and saw a small group of mini-cons playing around. He watched them for a few seconds until he saw one of them lose his footing and start to slip down the rocky side.

Its fellows didn't notice and when they did, he was already tumbling towards the sharp, rocky ground. As they, and the unfortunate Minicon cried out, sideways acted. Transforming into a motorbike, he sped forwards, using a boulder to propel himself into the air.

As he fell, he transformed back into robot mode and seized the falling Minicon. Holding it protectively, he kicked out from the rock face and landed heavily some feet away on a ledge. They all watched as a resulting land slide thundered down on where the Minicon would have landed. Without a doubt, he would have been crushed if Sideways hadn't saved him.

"You okay?" Sideways asked roughly.

The mini-con looked up at him shakily and nodded and then hugged his Chassis in great thanks.

Suddenly the entrance to the base opened.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hotshot asked as he rushed out.

"We heard yells...hey, who are you and what are you doing with that Minicon."

He looked ready to shoot Sideways but the Minicons quickly surrounded him, protesting Sideways innocence. Hotshot stared dumbfounded at this. Finally, he said.

"They said you saved him?"

Sideways nodded.

"He fell off that cliff," he said, nodding towards the landslide.

Hot shot looked up and saw how high the cliff was and a mini-con falling from that height could offline him. Hotshot turned back to the Sideways.

"I appreciate you helping him. What's your name?" Hotshot asked.

"Sideways," the Mech replied as he carefully put the Minicon down. The Minicons still crowded around him, in case Hotshot tried to hurt their new friend.

"What's your name, friend?"

"Hotshot," Hotshot said softly, looking sheepish.

"Hey listen, I'm sorry for the rude greeting, we're only used to enemies calling.

Sideways chuckled and nodded.

"It's okay, I know just how you feel. I have to deal with the slaggers 24/7 at where I use to be," Sideways said.

"Oh, where was that?" Hotshot asked with interest.

"Beta 7 near Alpha Prime. I worked there for a while, always seemed to be under attack," Sideways said with heated passion.

"I heard of that colony, they're near a trade route," Hotshot said slowly.

"Yeah, and sadly that makes them a prime target for the Decepticons," Sideways said with a nod. "I work as a sort of freelance bounty hunter, I helped them fend off quite a few attacks.

Hotshot then smiled and motioned Sideways in.

"Well best come inside so everyone else can meet ya," Hotshot said.

"Thanks," Sideways said warmly but behind his mask he was grinning. Everything was going perfect so far.

"Hotshot?" Red Alert said in surprise as Hotshot led Sideways into the Rec Room with the Minicons bringing up the rear.

"Who's this?"

Smokescreen also looked up.

"This is Sideways. I thought he was intruder at first but he's one of us, I guess he's here trying to get away from the Con's that keep trying to fight him," Hotshot said.

"You're an Autobot?" Red Alert questioned to which Sideways shook his head.

"I'm actually a Neutral but I'm no friend to the Decepticons. They drove me from my head a long time ago so I like to repay the favour when I can."

"So then what are you doing here?" Smokescreen asked.

"I wandered into this Solar system and this was the only habitable planet I could find," Sideways explained.

"I needed to try and gather some supplies so I came here. And then I detected some of my own kind of I sought you out."

Red Alert and Smokescreen just stared at Sideways and didn't say anything.

"I know it seems kind of odd," Sideways said softly. "I'm sort of a loner mostly but...it's been so long since I've had company, I couldn't help myself."

Smokescreen then smiled and walked up to him.

"Well then let's get you comfortable no shall we," Smokescreen said.

"Thanks, sorry to crash in like this," Sideways said but Smokescreen only smiled.

The Minicons beeped in delight that he was staying with them and did a little dance. Hotshot laughed as he indicated that Sideways follow him.

"You've sure made an impression on the Minicons," he said, chuckling.

"Apparently," Sideways agreed with his own chuckle.

"I haven't seen a Minicon in ages, I didn't realise they'd established colonies of their own."

"There's a lot more you'll have to learn about these guys," Hotshot laughed.

"I bet," Sideways said with a laugh. "They certainly seem very friendly, makes a nice change from the louts I normally have to deal with."

The Bots laughed at this as they lead Sideways to the area where he could get some Energon.

Once there, Hotshot poured the newcomer a cube of fresh Energon and handed it to him. Sideways accepted gratefully and started to drink it.

"So, how long were you planning on staying?" Hotshot asked interestedly.

"Not sure yet, need to get a feel for the place," Sideways said simply.

"Well then, make yourself right at home," Hotshot said and his friends agreed.

"Thanks," Sideways said and he took a sit in order to enjoy his Energon more.

Pausing between a gulp, he asked causally.

"Is it just the three of you or is there more, if you don't mind me asking?"

The other bowed their heads and growled.

"Our leader but those slagging Con's captured him." Hotshot snarled.

"What?" Sideways said in shock.

"How?"

"They used dirty tricks to separate him from us and took him back to their base," Red Alert told them.

"Those damn Cons," Sideways said heatedly, shaking his head. "They never play fair."

"They sure don't," Hotshot said hotly. "And it gets worse than that."

"How?" Sideways asked curiously.

"They kidnapped way before they got a hold of Optimus, three of our friends that live on this planet," Smokescreen said.

"Minicons?" he questioned. When they shook their heads, he said.

"Not organics?"

"Three human children," Red Alert said sombrely. "They'd been helping us so Megatron took them."

"And what does he think he'll gain by doing that?" Sideways asked.

"He knows how much we care for them," Red Alert said quietly. "We thought he'd try and force Minicons from us, but it was in fact a plot to ruin our morale."

"Yeah, it hasn't been the same since he took them," Hotshot admitted, looking anguished.

"Even before he took Optimus, things weren't looking good."

Sideways looked grim.

"Only cowards use children as weapons," he said angrily.

They all nodded in agreement and growled at the thought.

"If only there was a way to get them all back," Smokescreen said softly. "We've tried to think of a way to save them but nothing will work."

"And what's worse is that Megatron's forcing us to give him Minicons in return for Optimus being fed," Hotshot said angrily.

"The slagger," Sideways hissed.

"Yeah," Hotshot agreed, glad to have an ally.

"So far, we've had to give him one, even though it wouldn't activate, he took it."

"But we don't know what he's doing to Optimus in the meantime, even if he's feeding him," Smokescreen said gloomily. "And we've no idea what's happening to those kids."

"We can only hope and pray to Primus that they are well." Red Alert said with his head bowed.

They all nodded solemnly though Sideways appeared to be in thought. Finally, he said slowly.

"Perhaps...I could help you."

Meanwhile, on the Decepticon base the kids were lying around bored. They'd just finished a long nap and wanted to be doing something.

"This blows," Carlos complained grumpily as Rad sighed.

"I wish Megatron would let us do something instead of stay in here all day," Rad huffed.

"Yeah," Carlos grumbled as Alexis said.

"I think we should tell him, this is so boring."

"Hmm, think he'll listen?" Rad questioned but Carlos simply said.

"Dude, anything's better than this. I'll go loco if we stay here."

Suddenly, speak of the devil, Megatron walked into the room the kids were staying in.

"Hello my pets," Megatron greeted them.

"Hi," they greeted back as he grinned down at them.

"Why the long faces?" he questioned, tipping Alexis's chin up with his finger tip.

"We're bored, man," Carlos complained. "Can't we do something?"

"Like...visit Optimus?" Rad suggested hopefully.

Megatron raised his brow at this.

"And why should I let you see him?" Megatron questioned.

"Uh, so he'll..." Carlos said, trying to come up with a good excuse.

"So he'll see how well your treating us," Alexis said quickly.

Megatron cocked his head to the side but then nodded.

"Very well then," He said and offered them his hand.

Alexis and Carlos were able to get on with no problem but Rad needed help since he was still sore. Megatron didn't have any problem in holding Rad with his other hand instead of making him climb into it.

Once they were safely in his palm, Megatron set off. They clung on, eagerly looking around to see if anything was going on. To their disappointment, they didn't see anyone, not even a Minicon.

"Where are the others?" Alexis asked.

"Training," Megatron said simply.

And a loud boom was the answer to prove it. Megatron walked to the brig and walked to Optimus's cell and stood out in front of it.

Optimus had been resting in his cell but soon stirred when he sensed Megatron's presence. He on-lined his optics and smiled behind his mask at the sight of the kids.

"Kids' how are you?" he greeted warmly.

"We're fine, Optimus, how are you?" Alexis said with a big grin, happy to see the Autobot leader again.

Megatron typed in the code to the cell and once it opened he walked in and placed the kids on the floor but had to move Rad to Optimus's lap since he didn't want him moving too much so soon.

Optimus gently cupped the boy to him and Rad smiled gratefully. He still felt really stiff, especially as he was healing. His friends were able to climb up beside Optimus and lean against him.

"You're looking much better Rad," Optimus said softly, pleased to see Rad had far less colourful bruises on his face now.

Rad smiled up at Optimus.

"Have you been getting fed?" Alexis asked.

"I have, don't worry," Optimus said gently as Megatron sneered.

"Yes don't worry as long as those Autobots keep handing over Minicons."

The kids glared at him but Optimus didn't react. At least Megatron hadn't been given one of their free Minicons, he'd have hated that. He wished he and the kids could escape but at the moment, he couldn't see how that could be accomplished.

The kids looked up at Optimus.

"Hey Optimus can you do something for me?" Rad asked, almost like he was shy about it.

Optimus looked down.

"Hmm, what is it Rad?"

Rad rubbed his arm nervously.

"Can...can you rub my back? It's still sore and last time I had a back ach you gave me a good back rub and well it made me feel better," Rad said.

"Of course Rad," Optimus said with a smile and he gently took hold of Rad with one hand. With his other hand he began to gently rub and massage Rad's back.

Megatron rolled his optics at this but did not object.

Rad smiled at this and relaxed into Optimus's hand, sighing under the wonderful back rub. Alexis and Carlos chuckled some at their friends.

Getting bored, Megatron decided to leave. Aloud, he said as he locked the cell door.

"You may stay with Optimus for now, I shall come and collect you later."

"Okay," the kids said cheerfully, causing him to snort and stalk off.

"Mmm, thanks Optimus," Rad murmured as his tense muscles relaxed under Optimus's fingers.

Optimus smiled behind his mask and leaned back against the wall.

"My pleasure Rad," Optimus said

Alexis and Carlos now climbed onto his lap and settled down against his abdomen. Alexis looked up at Optimus and said.

"You didn't get hurt when you were fighting Megatron?"

"Not Alexis, it was just a bit of sparring," Optimus assured him. "No different than if I'd done it with Hotshot or Red Alert.

"Hmm, I'm surprised. I would have expected Megatron to at least get some dent or scratch on you at that time," Alexis said.

"Who said he didn't try?" Optimus said a twinkle in his optics. "But he wasn't actually trying to bring me down so there was no harm done."

Carlos scoffed.

"So that was Megatron being gentle?"

Optimus chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, in a way," Optimus said.

Alexis chuckled.

"It's odd to think of him being gentle in any way, especially when it comes to you, Optimus,"

"Indeed," Optimus chuckled as he continued to rub Rad's back, ridding it of the tension.

Carlos looked up at Optimus.

"Hey Optimus, do you ever imagine Megatron and the other Con ending the war and you guys live in peace?" Carlos asked.

Optimus sighed heavily.

"I don't know Carlos."

He sighed again before saying.

"What you have to understand is that the Decepticons have always been something of a fighting faction. Even when we all lived in peace on Cybertron, there were often incidents between our two groups. The Decepticons loved finding other worlds that they could conquer and fight while we liked to make new alliances."

He paused and then said.

"Then one day it all seemed to fall to pieces and we were at War with each other. Things might have died down and turned to peace but then the Minicons appeared. Suddenly, the Decepticons had a real reason for wanting to defeat us and so did we. So we've fought for the last few million years."

The kids all looked very serious at this and then Alexis said.

"So you don't think Megatron is ever likely to declare a truce?"

"It's very unlikely, I'm afraid," Optimus said sadly. "He loves fighting so much and hates admitting defeat. He would see himself as weak if he even considered patching things up between out factions."

Rad snorted at this and looked up at Optimus.

"It doesn't make you weak if you don't win. It just shows you need to learn from your mistakes and try again," Rad said.

Optimus chuckled sadly.

"Megatron hates admitting he's made a mistake and he's extraordinarily single minded. It's nearly impossible to get him to change his mind about anything."

"We know what you mean," Alexis said seriously. "We tried to ask him why you guys fight, he just got mad and told us not to be nosy."

"I don't think he's really knows why you guys fight," Rad said thoughtfully.

"I don't think so either. I think he's just in it for the fighting," Carlos joked.

Alexis rolled her eyes as Optimus and Rad laughed.

"I suppose he'd find it hard to live in peace if he loves fighting so much," she said slowly.

"He's addicted to it like an addict on drugs," Rad chuckled.

This made Carlos snort with laughter. As they all looked at him, he grinned, still laughing as he said.

"Just trying to imagine Megatron in rehab, wouldn't that be a sight?"

Alexis and Rad now laughed as they got the joke.

"Or in an AA meeting for addicted to fighting," Alexis suggested.

"I think he'd also need a session in anger management," Rad added.

Suddenly Optimus got all their attentions and placed his finger over his mouth a sign to be quiet and pointed at the door. They didn't understand until they heard and saw Megatron step in front of the door.

The kids all went still instantly, wondering how much he'd heard. Or if he'd heard. His face was in shadow, so they couldn't tell.

"Time to go," Megatron said without a hint of emotion in his voice.

The kids glanced up at Optimus but he didn't say anything. He did however scoop them up before carefully placing them on the ground so they could run over to Megatron. He unlocked the door so that they could climb onto his hand and then he straightened. He locked the door and without a word to Optimus, turned and walked away.

Megatron didn't say a word as he walked back to the throne room but the kids stiffened up when they saw the cage sitting on the table across from the thrown. Megatron walked right over to it and put them inside.

He then stalked away to an Energon dispenser to pour himself a cube.

"I think he may have heard us," Carlos hissed, very quietly to ensure Megatron didn't hear that.

"I think you're right," Rad said just as quietly back as Megatron returned.

"I did," Megatron growled making the kids jump.

He was glaring down at him and they ducked their heads apologetically.

"Sorry," Alexis said in a small voice.

"Too late for that," Megatron said.

They hung their heads again, Megatron hadn't raised his voice but he sounded far from happy.

"A-are you going to punish us?" Alexis asked in a whisper, knowing he could hear her fine.

The boys flinched at this question, trying not to think of whatever punishment Megatron would likely bestow on them. They braced themselves, waiting for Megatron's answer.

"No, you'll just be staying in that cage for a long time now," Megatron said.

"Okay," Alexis said softly.

Like the boys, she didn't relish the idea of being locked up but at least he wasn't giving them another spanking. They never wanted to go through that again.

Megatron gave them a side glace before walking out of the room.

They sighed heavily as they settled on the floor of their cage.

"Well, that could have been worse," Carlos said softly. "I thought he was going to go ballistic."

"So did I," admitted Alexis.

Rad however looked thoughtful.

"Maybe this is his way of showing us he can control his temper. I mean if he spanked us, that would have just confirmed what we were saying."

Meanwhile, Megaton walked back to the brig and stood in front of Optimus's cell.

"Is it true?"

Unsure of how much Megatron had heard, Optimus said gently.

"Which bit?"

"That you all think I'm addicted to fighting?" Megatron asked.

Optimus paused for a moment which seemed to confirm this view but then he said.

"That's probably the wrong word Megatron. You have to admit you enjoy it a lot, and it's hard to imagine you not fighting."

Megatron sighed and looked away. He almost looked ashamed as he did this.

Optimus wasn't sure what to say, he didn't think his nemesis would welcome comfort. So instead he said.

"The kids weren't trying to mock you Megatron, it's just their type of humour. I've heard them say things that seem disrespectful but apparently aren't."

Megatron looked up at Optimus and glared.

"But that does not give them to right to judge," Megatron hissed.

"No, it doesn't," Optimus said softly.

"But I'm sure they didn't mean to, they just got a little over enthusiastic. I know they'll be sorry for their words."

"Sorry they got caught, you mean," Megatron said bitterly.

He sent Optimus a sideways glare before suddenly stalking away. Optimus sighed heavily, Megatron really did have issues. And though he hoped the kids weren't about to get punished, he realised he'd need to talk to them about respect and things.

If he got the chance, that is.

To be continued

_Author's note. What does Megatron do after leaving Optimus? Will the kids end up getting punished? Find out next when we also find out what's happening with Sideways and the other Autobots. Until then. _


	31. Chapter 31

_Author's note. With thanks to Mrs Bumblebee and Akirisan X for their suggestions, they've been a big help for this chapter._

_Sliverblaze belongs to me, all the other characters belong to Hasbro._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron fumed as he stomped along his base's corridors. He could feel his anger growing as he thought about those little brats insolence in assuming that he was just a mindless thug who was only capable of violence.

"Frag it," he hissed, kicking aside a piece of debris.

He passed an open window which looked out onto the rocky moon surface. Outside, his men were training and seemed to be getting on well. Scavenger was getting on better with them now and had started overseeing their training. So far, everything looked to be going well, at least they weren't fighting each other.

He paused at the window, watching them.

Cyclonus was grinning as he aimed at a target that was darting about. But a burst of laser fire from his blaster managed to obliterate it. Scavenger nodded his approval before gesturing towards Demolisher. The beige coloured Decepticon loaded up his cannon before aiming it as well.

Starscream he noted was cleaning his gun but he also looked pretty focused. Megatron felt a brief flash of pride before anger swept through him again. Though he and Starscream didn't always get on but at least the Seeker was never insolent, none of his men were. Unlike those three children with their quick tongues and over active imagination.

His optics flashed a fiery red, the more he thought about them, the angrier he became. How dare they judge him when they had no idea why he was the way he was. Alright, so he liked fighting, the heat of battle but there was more to it than that.

Unbidden, the image of a beautiful, smiling Femme rose within his processor. He'd already stalked past that window that showed his men but now he stopped again. Pain flashed across his Spark as he thought about her.

Her name had been Sliverblaze and she had been his Spark Mate. With a streamlined body and a glowing silver colour streaked with blue, she'd truly been beautiful. She'd been one of the best Decepticon Warrior Femmes, able to hold her own against much larger Mechs, even him.

Her skill had been with blades, twin sabres that she kept on her back, ready to draw at a moment's notice. She'd had a special attack where she swirled them and herself in a spinning circle and could pretty much take out most others. Her brilliant red optics had always sparkled with mischief as she teasingly rid you of your weapons. It was enough to make any Mech's jaw drop.

Courting her hadn't been easy, she'd had many suitors, all vying for her affection. She'd rejected them all until it came to Megatron. Not that he'd had it easy, _she_ hadn't made it easy. She was a no nonsense, independent Femme. But once he won her Spark, she was the sweetest, most loyal mate he could have hoped for.

Not that both of them really changed, she was still no nonsense and he was still a rather rough character. The difference was that they now had each other, to support and love. Megatron had a tangible reason to become the best, to prove that he was worthy of her Spark.

And when he'd finally been named leader of the Decepticons, she'd been so proud. That had been the best moment of his life, the triumph of beating his rivals, the feeling of incredible power and the love of his mate. They'd made love so many times in those days and each one had been beyond wonderful.

Life had been utterly perfect.

But then it had all gone wrong. Relationships had been getting strained between the two factions, there were many confrontations. Sliverblaze had urged him to keep the peace, she'd believed that War between the Autobots and Decepticons would only be disastrous. So for her sake and that of his troops, he'd done his best to tone it down.

Sadly, the Autobot leader hadn't been as accommodating.

Megatron had always believed that Optimus wasn't as saintly as everyone seemed to think. He had an inner rage and thirst for battle that was normally hidden from the outside world. Only Mechs like Megatron ever glimpsed it and knew that it was only waiting to be unleashed.

Despite this, Optimus Prime was still a brave, noble Autobot. He was incredibly kind as well as clever with a very cunning streak. So for all his faults, he was the absolute perfect model of an Autobot leader. He was truly good. His predecessor wasn't.

Nova Prime had been a large, unpleasant Mech who had enjoyed his power and prestige a bit too much. When things became strained, he'd done nothing to soothe things over, he'd actually encouraged it. In the end, it was almost as though he _wanted _all out War.

Megatron had done his best to ignore his insults but in the end, enough for enough. Hostilities were announced though it wasn't yet War. The two factions started to engage in skirmishes which resulted in a lot of casualties. But even then, there was a chance they could have worked things out.

And then something happened that was utterly unforgiveable in Megatron's mind and in most of his soldiers.

His beloved Spark Mate, his precious Sliverblaze was brutally killed. By Nova Prime.

She'd gone to defend some younglings from marauding Autobots with the Prime leading them. She managed to protect them but Prime had taunted her. She cut him down with her sharp glossia and embarrassed the mighty Prime. So he'd duelled her and...she'd gone down.

Nova Prime had apparently sneered as the life had left her body and left her in a pool of her own Energon. She'd given him enough wounds to make an impression but sadly, not enough to finish him off.

A part of him had died that day with her and he'd never been the same without her bright smile lighting his days.

Instead, a fire had been light within him, a dark burning fire that would not be sated until he had his revenge. But he never got his revenge for Nova Prime was killed by an old Decepticon rival, though not before leaving the Matrix of leadership onto a successor, who became Optimus Prime.

His anger and grief had only increased with his loss of closure over Sliverblaze's death. And with the introduction of the Minicons, things came to ahead and War was declared. The two factions of Cybertron had fought bitterly ever since with no end in sight.

He often mused that was why he hated Optimus. If only he'd been as corrupt, as hateful as Nova Prime, then Megatron could have killed him and gotten his revenge. But no, Optimus was a noble bot so that even if Megatron succeeded in destroying him, he wouldn't have avenged his mate's death.

But no, that damn Prime had to be reasonable, honourable and downright _likeable._

He growled, storming into the Throne Room, now very mad. His optics fixed and narrowed on the lonely cage sitting next to his throne. By the looks of things, the three kids had settled down for a nap. Somehow, this only annoyed him even more, they should be utterly repentant for their actions.

So he stamped over to them and glared down at their sleeping forms. The fact they looked uncomfortable didn't mellow him in the slightest, he needed an outlet for his anger and they were going to be it.

"Wake up, you little brats!" he roared and they all woke up with cries of shock.

He watched them scramble to untangle themselves and stand. Finally, they stood before him, looking very sheepish as he stared imperiously down at them. To his satisfaction, they looked nervous and a little scared about what he was going to do to them.

All the better.

"So," he began, in a cold voice of fury.

"You thought it would be funny to mock me with Optimus, did you?"

"We didn't mean to," Carlos muttered softly but didn't bother to finish his sentence.

"And yet you still did it," Megatron said sharply.

"And I do not appreciate being taunted behind my back," he continued before adding.

"Would you like me to make fun of you with my men behind your backs? Or even right in front of you?"

"We wouldn't," Rad said quietly.

"Too right," Megatron growled.

He now dropped heavily into his throne, the vibrations making the kids stagger about in their cage. He now rubbed a palm across his face before glancing at them again.

"I have done my best to install some respect into you three but it seems that they have been in vain."

The kids burst out with protests but he quickly silenced them with a look.

"Now I'm going to say this once and once only," he began, his tone as serious as it had ever been.

"I have my reasons for the way I am, reasons that do not in any way concern you. I suppose you didn't even stop to think there might be another reason why I fight so much other than the fact I'm _addicted?"_

"No," Alexis whispered quietly, hanging her head in shame.

"No," Megatron agreed. "And despite what dear Optimus says, I don't think you're sorry enough."

Their faces paled considerably as he said this. They knew what he meant.

"So as well as grounding, I think you three could also do with a good spanking."

"No, please, not that," Alexis begged as he opened the cage in order to stick his hand in.

"Dude, Rad's still sore," Carlos protested, backing away from Megatron's grabbing hand.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," Megatron sneered, tapping them against the bars and drawing them out.

He pulled Carlos out and dumped him on his lap. He then took Rad out albeit slightly gentler. He then went for Alexis, grabbed her and started to lift her out. But as she was pulled out of cage, her necklace suddenly went tumbling out of her pocket and it bounced nosily along the cage's floor.

Alexis froze in her struggling as her precious necklace skittered away from her.

"What," Megatron said in a chillingly cold voice as he held her limp body. "Is that?"

"Nothing," Alexis said quickly, wishing she could reach it but unable to get out of Megatron's grasp.

"Nothing?" Megatron repeated, moving his hand to hook the necklace's chain up with a finger.

He pulled his hand out with both Alexis and the bright green stone trapped. Still holding her, he dropped the necklace into his other hand so that he could examine it. Alexis trembled as he held it in front of his optics, looking it over.

"Where did you get this?" he asked finally, his optics fixing onto her face.

"I...," she stuttered, swallowing as he glared.

She didn't want get Starscream into trouble for his kind gift, especially as he'd done it just to cheer her up. She remembered how he'd told her that Megatron took whatever he liked and that sometimes included what Starscream liked. She hadn't pressed him for details but she suspected this would be one of those occasions where Megatron took something away from his Seeker.

"It...it was a gift," she finally said, knowing she couldn't delay any longer.

"From who?" Megatron demanded, before his optics narrowed. "Or perhaps I can guess who."

She looked away as he started to toss the emerald jewel up and down in his palm. He followed its progress for a few moments before turning back to her again.

"Let's see, who the one, apart from these two,"

He indicated Rad and Carlos who were on his lap.

"That you have spent the most time with? Who'd be most likely to give you something?"

She swallowed again, nervously biting her lip as he said this very sarcastically.

"Starscream gave you this," he concluded with a hiss, his expression one of thunder.

"Yes," she mumbled, hating how she had to tell him.

"I thought so," he said coldly, now catching the necklace in his palm.

As his fingers began to curl back as though he was planning to crush it, Alexis cried out.

"Please no, don't destroy it."

He paused, his hand a half formed fist.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked to which Rad suddenly said angrily.

"Why do you want to destroy it in the first place, Starscream hasn't done anything wrong."

Megatron's optics flashed.

"I didn't say he could go around giving any of you gifts," he snarled before sneering. "But why is it he only gave something to Alexis and not you two."

He looked down at them pointedly and they shrugged in an unconcerned way.

"Eh, I don't think jewellery my thing," Carlos said with a grin. "Girls would look at me funny if I had a bigger rock than them."

"Heh, yeah," Rad said with a small grin.

He looked back at Megatron and said.

"Can you honestly see Demolisher giving me something, I'm happy when we get on."

"Yeah, and I'd be worried about it exploding if Cyclonus gave me something," Carlos said cheerfully.

Megatron paused and for a moment it looked like he might smirk. But then he got stern again and said.

"Nevertheless, I don't like this and I'll be keeping this."

Megatron closed his fist and when he opened it again, the necklace had gone.

"What did you do with it?" Alexis cried out in horror.

"It's in Sub Space," Megatron said unconcernedly, now placing Alexis with her friends.

"And it will stay there until I say so."

Alexis looked utterly miserable about this but at the same time relived that he hadn't destroyed it. Rad took her hand and gave it a squeeze, comforting her. She gave him a grateful look before looking up at Megatron.

The Decepticon leader was just sitting there, leaning on his fist. He seemed to be lost in thought and had apparently forgotten his intention to spank them. Not that they complaining about that but they did wonder what he was thinking.

After a few minutes, they slowly settled down on his lap. He didn't react, just continued to think. His free hand lightly rested against their back, occasioning rubbing their backs. They slowly relaxed but were still a little nervous.

Eventually Alexis asked cautiously.

"Megatron?"

His optics focused and looked in her direction.

"You're not going to punish Starscream, are you?"

"Hmm," Megatron murmured, still pondering.

He actually wasn't thinking about Starscream, he was still thinking about the kids. He remembered when he and Sliverblaze had talked about having Sparklings. When he'd become leader, they'd actually had a serious discussion about it. But when War threatened, they'd put those plans aside, to wait for a more stable time.

But of course, things hadn't gotten unstable they'd ended up in War. And his beloved mate had been killed and all his hopes of a family with her had been destroyed. Since then, though he'd been with numerous Femmes, he'd never thought of settling down and having Sparklings.

But over the past few cycles, he'd started to think about it again for the first time in millions of years. When he'd first captured them, he'd only thought about holding them for Minicons. And then he'd kept them to taunt Optimus Prime and the other Autobots. However, time had passed since he'd caught Prime and still he kept them.

Why did he keep them? Was it possible that they were worming their way into his Spark and causing...affection?

He suddenly snorted, making the children jump.

Affection? For these naughty, insolent, trouble making human children. They regularly caused him grief, he'd punished them many times already and they hadn't even been here a month. And as for those smart mouths of theirs, Primus, he didn't even want to think about that.

And yet, he enjoyed watching when they slept, played and expressed delight over new things they were shown. He'd started to get used to having them around even if they caused him to feel more emotions in a single cycle than he would normally even in a single stellar cycle.

Realising that they were still waiting for answer, he turned his thoughts to his Seeker. He had felt angry when he'd found out just how close Starscream was getting to that human girl. Was it jealousy he felt? Starscream had all the time in the world to find someone and settle down, he hadn't had his Spark smashed to pieces by the violent death of his mate.

Then again, did he really want to cause a rift with his Second over this? All he'd done was give that girl a little trinket, it didn't necessarily mean anything. So why stir up bad feeling?

"No, I'm not," he said and they all sighed in relief.

Alexis grinned delighted and hugged his hand, saying.

"Thank you, thank you."

He huffed but felt a sense of pride trickle into his Spark. He did prefer their expressions of happiness to those of misery. However, he didn't show his feelings and asked.

"Are you going to behave properly?"

They nodded rapidly.

"We won't do that again," Carlos assured Megatron who smiled tightly.

"Hmm, I'm not sure about that,"

But he was stroking their backs as he said this, so they knew it was alright. They leaned against him, showing some affection to reinforce their remorse.

After a while, he sighed and said.

"If I take you back to Optimus, can I trust you three to behave this time?"

"We will," Alexis promised.

Megatron nodded.

"If you show me you can keep that promise, we'll say no more about this incident. But if not, not only will you go back in that cage, I really _will_ give you a spanking."

They all nodded solemnly and he smiled slightly, still stroking them. And then he said.

"Alright then, let's go."

Optimus was very surprised to see Megatron walk into the brig, particularly when he saw the kids in his hand. And even more surprisingly was that they didn't look miserable or even much chastised.

"They've promised to behave themselves this time, Optimus," Megatron said by way of an explanation.

He went in and gently handed them to Optimus who set them on his lap. He then turned on his heels and quickly strode away. Instead of lingering near the brig, he went straight to the Control Room, determined to see if they kept their promise.

After he'd activated the brig's camera, he found Optimus comforting the kids who were hugging his hands. Megatron settled on his seat, leaning his head on his fist as he started listening to their conversation.

"I'm glad to see your alright kids," Optimus was saying.

"I think we learned our lesson," Rad said seriously to which Megatron smirked.

"We sure have, though he took away Alexis's necklace," Carlos said, giving his friend a regretful glance.

She sighed.

"At least he didn't destroy it or punish Starscream. It's just confiscated."

Megatron felt a small pang about that but he quickly brushed it aside. He'd made his decision and he was sticking to it. He went back to listening to their conversation, wondering what they were going to talk about.

"I'm sure you'll get it back Alexis," Optimus said gently, stroking her back lightly.

She smiled and nodded.

"Hi Optimus, since we have to be good can we ask you something?" Carlos piped up with a big grin.

"Of course, what is it?" Optimus asked.

"Megatron said you've got two wives, how does that work?" the boy asked innocently.

"Megatron said...?" Optimus said, stunned.

Megatron threw back his head and roared with laughter.

_Author's note. Next time features Sideways and what he's up to with the Autobots, how does that go? Find out next time, until then._


	32. Chapter 32

_Author's note. This will be the last update for a while as I'm going on holiday for two weeks. But here's a nice long chapter for everyone to make up._

_Suggestions are very welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Continued from last chapter

_"Megatron said you've got two wives, how does that work?" the boy asked innocently._

_"Megatron said...?" Optimus said, stunned._

_Megatron threw back his head and roared with laughter._

Optimus stared at the kids, Carlos's question had utterly thrown him. He dimly wondered whether Megatron was enjoying this. In that aspect, he was right, Megatron was eagerly leaning forward in his seat with a wide grin. He wanted to hear more.

Recovering himself, Optimus managed to say sardonically.

"And just what did Megatron tell you?"

"Well," Alexis began. "He was explaining how sex works for you."

Optimus goggled at her, unable to believe what he'd just heard. Meanwhile, Megatron laughed out loud, really enjoying himself now. Optimus closed his mouth from behind his mask and said with a raised brow.

"And how did you all end up talking about that?"

"Well, he was teasing me about blushing when we, erm, saw Starscream naked," Alexis explained, though the last part was said very quietly.

Optimus stared but didn't comment. Megatron snickered.

"Well, I asked him how you and him do it," Alexis continued cheerfully causing Optimus to choke and Megatorn to scowl.

"Not you and him personally man," Carlos added with a grin, as Optimus relaxed again.

Megatron rolled his optics, why did those kids always manage to shock him?

"Ah, so he explained everything then?" Optimus now said, sounding amused.

"Yeah and that's when he said you had two wives," Alexis said eagerly. "Called Elita One and Bumblebee."

Optimus smiled behind his mask.

"Yes, they are my two Spark mates," he said fondly. "What is it you wish to know about them?"

"Well, it just seems a little strange to us," Alexis explained. "Aren't they jealous of each other?"

"Yeah dude, I mean, no girl I know would want to share a boy with another girl," Carlos added to which Rad nodded.

"They'd go crazy."

Optimus chuckled at this.

"I'll admit that some Femmes hate sharing their Mechs but the taking of more than one Femme Spark partner is a common practice."

The kids nodded and Alexis said.

"Megatron said that it tended to be well off Mechs that had more than one."

"He's right," Optimus said gently. "The strongest, wealthiest or the cleverest can earn the right to have more than one."

He hesitated before saying.

"As Prime, it is my automatic right to take more than one."

"The last one had about five didn't he?" Rad said and Optimus grimaced slightly.

"Yes but I think he did it more for prestige than anything else, I'm afraid."

The kids wrinkled their noses and Megatron growled under his breath. Unicron curse Nova Prime, may he burn in the Pit. What Prime said was true, his mates had been little more than dolls for display.

"But yours aren't, are they?" Alexis asked before suddenly saying.

"I-if you don't mind us asking that is."

"No, I don't mind," Optimus laughed, stroking their backs. "I know our culture is strange to you and I believe you should be informed about certain things. So that you're not ignorant about us."

"Thanks," the three of them said and Megatron settled down, forcing the old Prime from his mind.

"Elita is want you'd call my chief Spark Mate, I Bonded with her first," Optimus began. "She is very high ranking and commands the Femme section of the Autobot army."

"What does she look like?" Alexis asked interestedly and Optimus produced a small disk from Sub Space.

He pressed a button and a picture of a female robot materialised out of nowhere. She looked tall with long legs and twin antennae on her head. She was light pink and blue with a few white highlights. She had one hand on her hip and the other was causally holding a blaster. She was smiling in a confident way without look making her look arrogant.

"She looks lovely," Alexis said with a smile and the two boys agreed.

"She is," Optimus agreed proudly.

Megatron stiffly eyed the grainy image the camera was making of the holo picture. It was true Prime's mate was lovely but she wasn't a patch on his own beautiful mate. She had been beyond perfection, there was no one who could replace her.

"She's everything I could want in a mate, we've been together a long time," Optimus said before clearing his throat and saying.

"It was only recently I decided to take on another mate."

He clicked another button on the disk and the image of Elita One disappeared to show a smaller, younger looking Femme. She had bright yellow armour with black stripes on her armour. Her face was white and part of her chassis was as well. Her though her arms were yellow, her hands were black, giving her strong resemblance to a bumblebee.

"She looks nice," Carlos commented on while Alexis said.

"She looks young."

"She is, in human terms I'd say she's in her late teens while Elita is in her early thirties," Optimus acknowledged.

Realising he'd need to explain this, he quickly said

"She is like a little sister to Elita and in turn looks up to Elita as a big sister. Elita's taken her under her wing and they make a great team."

"So they're not jealous of each other?" Rad questioned and Optimus chuckled.

"Not at all. While that does sometimes happen with Femmes vying for the top position, it is not the case with them."

He considered something and then said.

"Has Megatron explained the difference between interface and Spark Bonding?"

They shook their head and Megatron half smiled. Obviously Optimus was going to explain to them and he didn't have to deal with their questions and comments. Primus but could they ask the most absurd, random questions that always ended up flustering him.

"Interfacing is something any Mech and Femme can do with each other. But Spark Bonding is something quite different," Optimus said slowly with the kids listening eagerly.

"It is when we open out chest and join Sparks. It is very sacred and involves sharing out very being with our partner and only those who are Bonded do it. Spark Bonding is an incredible and forever binds a Mech and Femme forever even when they leave this existence."

"Sounds cool," Carlos pronounced and Megatron snorted. That was a complete understatement if ever there was one.

Optimus merely chuckled, he knew they'd understand better when they were older.

"So you...Spark Bond in order to marry?" Alexis questioned and Optimus nodded.

"Yes, that is how we, as you say, _marry._ I have Spark Bonded with both of my mates but I've only interfaced with Elita."

The three of them looked surprised at this.

"Bumblebee's not ready to have her seal broken yet," Optimus explained gently. "At the moment, I am more her protector than..._husband."_

The kids all thought about this, it was a lot to take in. They couldn't imagine having more than one wife and all of them getting on perfectly. The Prime with golden optics simply stroked them gently, allowing them to process all the information.

Megatron just smiled, resting his head on a fist. He was feeling much better than he had earlier.

"Man, that's...amazing," Carlos declared and the other two nodded.

"It's really interesting," Alexis said with a big smile. "Your culture's so different from ours, I'd love to see it."

"Me too," Rad said excitedly. "I want to see what Cybertron's like."

"Maybe someday," Optimus said a twinkle in his optics.

"And I'd like to meet Elita and Bumblebee," Alexis said, almost shyly. "They sound really nice."

"If you ever make it to Cybertron, I'll be sure to introduce you," Optimus promised. "I think you'd like Bumblebee in particular, she loves anything organic. And considering her age, she'd probably make a good playmate."

Megatron sometimes wondered about this young Femme. Some Mechs took young, virginal Femmes to use as trophies but that would be completely out of character for Optimus. Perhaps she'd simply needed someone and the Prime had offered to take her on. As his mate, she would be more protected then a simply ward. At least Prime was being honourable and not forcing her on his berth until she was ready. Others would not be so kind.

He decided that the children had spent enough time with Optimus and got to his feet with a slight groan. At least they'd kept their promise and not insulted or made fun of him while they'd been with Prime. Despite what others might think, he was happier not punishing them. The sound of their crying and the sight of their miserable faces were not pleasant.

He glanced at the screen one last time and then set off to the brig. A short time later, he was approaching it with heavy footsteps which Optimus heard. He looked up sharply before bending and whispering to the kids.

"Kids, there is something I must ask of you, don't ask if Megatron's getting a mate of his own."

"Why...?" Rad started to ask but Optimus said.

"Please, trust me on this, I will try to explain another time but you must promise me on this matter."

They promised but continued to frown at Optimus. Alexis said.

"He didn't have any problem talking about Femmes or the fact he interfaces a lot with them."

Optimus chuckled as he said.

"That he isn't bothered about, it is the issue of Spark Mates. Don't ask him about this or mention it when he is within earshot. And don't forget, he had very good audio senses whatever impression he gives that says otherwise."

The kids were still a little confused but they nodded anyway. A few minutes later, they realised why Optimus had said this sounded so urgent as a heavy tread could be heard. And there was only one Mech who walked like that.

And sure enough, Megatron appeared a moment later, striding into the brig area and towards them. He gave them a tight smile as he reached the cell door and unlocked it.

"Well children, I trust you behaved better this time?"

They nodded solemnly, remembering their promise to the Decepticon leader. His smile grew tighter and he beckoned for them to come to him. Optimus scooped them up and placed them on the floor where they quickly ran over to Megatron. He bent and took them into his hand and straightened with them safely held.

He shot Optimus a smirk before turning and striding off without another word.

"Enjoy yourselves?" he asked lightly as they held onto his fingers tightly.

"Yeah, it was really good," Rad said, sharing a smile with his friends.

"We uh, learned some new things," he added to which Megatron smiled slightly.

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"Uh, just about Optimus's wives...I mean mates," Rad said, careful not to say Spark Mates.

But Megatron merely grinned and then chuckled.

"I wondered when you'd be integrated poor Optimus about that. I hope you didn't embarrass him too much."

"We didn't embarrass him at all," Alexis said indignantly, causing Megatron to laugh out loud.

"Ha, I don't think I can believe that. When it comes to things like interface and the like, you children always ask the most ridiculous questions."

The three of them scowled and pouted but didn't protest this. Megatron chuckled and wondered what he could do with them now. While he'd decided they'd spent enough time with Optimus, he hadn't thought about what he was going to do with them.

His mind suddenly recalled what he'd been thinking earlier, how they were little more than Sparklings. And Sparklings needed Creators.

"You children are going to have a little nap while I take care of something," Megatron said as he took them into the Throne Room.

They groaned, though this was probably more the sight of the cage than the thought of a nap.

"Now, now, I'm not punishing you," Megatron said, pausing to scoop up a soft cleaning cloth.

"I'm just removing the temptation to misbehave," he added, shoving the cloth into the cage before gently popping them in after it.

They were deposited onto cloth and Megatron withdrew his hand to lock the cage door. He smiled as they looked annoyed at being locked up.

"Don't look at me like that, I'll let you out when I'm ready. There are a couple of things I need to take care of."

They sighed as he walked away but settled down on the bed of cloth. At least he wasn't making them lie on the hard metal floor of the cage, it wasn't at all comfortable for a nap. Not sure if he was using this opportunity to spy on them to ensure they were keeping their word, they decided just to do as he said. They were a bit tired anyway.

Meanwhile, Megatron had gone back to the Communication Room and had sat himself down. He typed in a few commands and brought up the local news for the area the kids came from. He watched the article about the three missing children and how their parents were desperate for word of them.

He listened for a few minutes before typing in even more commands. And then sat back to wait.

"_This is the Amber hotline, how may I help?"_

Megatron smirked and then said aloud.

"I have information about those three missing children from Portland."

There was a pause and then the female voice said.

"_Okay and what information is that sir?"_

"I have them," Megatron said causally and there was an even longer pause this time.

"_You have them with you sir?"_ the voice finally said.

"Yes, I've had them since they went missing. _I_ took them."

"_Okay sir, would you mind holding on for a moment?"_

"Go ahead," Megatron said, amused.

He waited and then a male voice said.

"_This is Detective Carling, may I ask who I'm speaking to."_

"My name is of no concern of yours," Megatron drawled, he had no desire to tell this human anything.

"I'm here to talk about those three kids, Alexis, Carlos and Rad."

"_Where are they?"_ Carling asked, obviously deciding to let the issue of Megatron's name slide.

"_Are they okay?"_

"Their perfectly fine," Megatron said evenly. "I just left them a few minutes ago, their sleeping."

"_Sleeping?"_ Carling said slowly. _"It's the middle of the day?"_

Megatron chuckled.

"Not here it isn't."

There was a pause and then Carling said.

"_You must be quite away then."_

"Oh yes, we are," Megatron grinned, this puny fleshing had no idea just how far.

"But I'm afraid I'm not going to tell you, you wouldn't be able to reach them even if I did."

He sounded so confident about this fact that Carling paused again before saying.

"_Alright, I understand. Is there a chance I can talk to the kids, make sure their alright."_

"No," Megatron said firmly.

Before Carling could protest, Megatron said.

"I've called you to arrange for the brats to talk to their...parents."

He almost said Creators but avoided the slip up at the last moment. But Carling didn't seem to notice this.

"_That can be arranged, they are all very anxious to hear from their kids."_

"Good," Megatron said. "But don't think these kids will be telling you anything. I'll be there and if they say anything that they shouldn't, they _will_ be punished."

"_Punished how?"_

"Nothing permanent," Megatron said silkily.

"But it's not something they want to experience again."

"_Again? How many times have you had to punish them?"_

"I don't keep count," Megatron said dismissively. "But that's not the issue here, I am merely warning you to warn the kids parents not to question them. I'm only doing this so they can reassure their parents that they are unharmed."

"_I'll make sure they know that,"_ Carling promised. _"But can I ask you why you're holding them in the first place? What do you hope to gain by this?"_

Megatron chuckled.

"Let's just say those three little angels meddled in matters that don't concern them. As to what I gain, well, they make for amusing company."

"_What...do you mean by that sir?"_ Carling asked, his tone suddenly with a hint of coldness.

"I mean exactly that," Megatron growled. "And don't suggest otherwise, I have not touched them in an inappropriate way and neither have my men."

"_Are you sure they haven't?"_ Carling quickly asked, seizing this new information.

Megatron snorted.

"I'm sure and you can ask those little brats yourself, they'll tell you nothing's wrong."

This he was confident about, while he might be in a grey area, his men defiantly weren't.

"_I'll do that,"_ Carling said sardonically. _"And I can have the kids parents ready within the hour."_

"Good," Megatron said before a thought struck him.

"If they wish to be utterly reassured as to the condition of their offspring, they can speak to them over a live web if you have the technology."

"_We do but we'd need to have your location for that,"_ Carling said in a slightly hopefully voice.

Megatron grinned.

"No you don't, I just need yours and I can set it up."

"_How would you do that?"_ Carling said in surprise and slight disbelief.

"Because our technology is more advanced than yours," Megatron replied with a sneer.

No human on this planet had better technology than a Transformer.

"I would advise you not to argue this point, I _can_ do this very easily."

Carling sighed.

"_Alright, if you just give me a minute, I'll come up with the relevant details."_

Megatron waited and sure enough, a few minutes later, Carling had told him all he needed to set up a connection. Once this was done, Carling repeated that in an hour's time, they would all be ready to talk and would be waiting for Megatron to call.

"_Are you...planning on letting the kids go any time soon?"_ he now asked, keeping his voice steady.

"No, I'm not," Megatron said coldly. "I'll let them go when I see fit to let them go."

"_I'll inform their parents about that,"_ Carling said heavily, not sounding happy at the prospect at all.

"If you like," Megatron said and he disabled the connection.

He sat back in his seat, considering how he was going to set this up. He had no doubt that the humans down below would try to discover his location. Well, let them try, they'd never get past his firewall. On the other hand, it wouldn't do for them to come across it, there was a chance that one might realise that this was too advanced for them.

At this late stage, he couldn't afford other humans finding out about them. Starscream was good with computers, he could lay a false trail for the humans that they'd never unravel. So, that aspect of this little communication was covered, but what about the others?

He need to set everything up so they kids could talk to their creators without revealing where they were. Hmm, didn't Cyclonus have a little spy cam? They could use that to set up a link between the computer and whatever location he placed the children.

He'd need to inform his men of this development, he'd need their help. Thinking about them reminded him of that he'd confiscated Starscream's gift to that girl. He wondered if his Seeker would notice and ask about that. Well, he was hanging onto it for now until he could make up his mind about it.

With this thought in mind, he headed off to find his men.

Sometime later

"Where are we going?"

Rad asked this question as Megatron strode along, carrying the three children in his hand. A short while ago, he'd woken them up and said he was ready for them now. Although they still didn't know what he'd been getting ready for.

"I've arranged for you to speak with your creators," Megatron said causally as the kids stared in shock at him.

"R-really? You'll let us speak to them?" Alexis said in disbelief.

"Yes," Megatron said, slightly impatiently. "But there are some conditions to this."

They nodded, eager to speak to their families.

"Firstly, you are not to mention _anything_ about the Decepticons, Autobots or Minicons," Megatron began imperiously.

"And that includes our names."

"We understand," Rad said quietly, his tone serious.

Megatron nodded and continued.

"You are not to reveal our location or even hint at it."

"They wouldn't believe us anyway but we won't," Carlos promised firmly.

"And you are to keep details of what's been happening to you to a minimal," Megatron finished sternly. "I will be there and you can look at me if you're unsure but I hope you can be sensible about this."

"We will," they all said.

"Good," he said before slightly hesitating. "That human I spoke to asked if any of you had been touched inappropriately. Do you think I've done that?"

They hesitated, Carlos and Rad glancing uneasily at Alexis. She considered this question and then said.

"Did you...feel anything towards me when you kissed me?"

"Certainly not," Megatron said immediately. "You're just a child and a human one at that. I will never see you in a romantic _or_ sexual sense."

No one could ever replace Sliverblaze.

Alexis nodded slowly.

"Then...no you didn't, but it was a bit mean."

Megatron smiled slightly.

"I'll try not to be so mean again."

The kids grinned slightly at this, though they doubted he'd never be mean again. They continued the rest of the journey in silence.

They came into an empty room that had a table against one wall. On it, facing the wall was what looked like a web cam which was attached to several wires that disappeared into a large box. The box had several flashing lights on it.

Starscream was fiddling with something near it but stopped as Megatron entered.

"Thank you Starscream, you may leave now."

The Seeker nodded, shooting a strange look at the kids. He left without a word.

Megatron now placed the kids carefully on the table and pointed to a long pipe that was in front of the camera.

"You may sit on that," he said and they did as told.

"They're going to be able to see us," Rad guessed as they sat on the slightly cold pipe.

"And you them," Megatron said, and a screen suddenly activated in front of them.

They jumped but it was only a blank green screen. They looked again at Megatron who had positioned himself in front of them but behind the camera. This meant he'd been able to signal them if they were doing something they shouldn't.

"Prepare yourselves, it will activate in a few minutes," Megatron said calmly, arms folded in front of him.

The kids nodded, their hearts starting to beat faster in anticipation. After all this time, they were finally going to see their parents and have a proper chat with them. The minutes ticked by, but they continued staring at the screen.

And then it suddenly activated.

"Rad!"

"Carlos!"

"Alexis!"

To be continued

_Author's note. Find out how the conversation goes with the kids and their parents. Also, we're back with Sideways and the Autobots, how are their plans going? Find out next time, until then._


	33. Chapter 33

_Author's note. Big thanks to ZabuzasGirl and Akirisan_X for their great suggestions, they were a big help._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron watched as his pets tried valiantly to calm down their over emotional Creators. He'd graciously allowed them to contact them, with the promise they wouldn't reveal anything about the ongoing search for Minicons or the transformers. He'd warned them there'd be dire consequences if they disobeyed.

But so far, they really hadn't had a chance to even try to disobey him, their Creators were barely allowing them to get a word out.

"Rad baby, I've been so worried about you."

"Alexis darling, what's been happening, please tell us your okay."

"Carlos, you look so thin, are you not eating right there?"

It pretty much continued down this vein, with the Creators, mainly the females, firing off questions at their offspring. However, they weren't giving them a chance to answer, instead asking even more ridiculous ones. And it was really starting to grate on his nerves.

"Madre, we're fine, don't worry."

"No dad, I'm okay, really."

"Mom, please don't cry, everything going to be alright."

"Primus, how long are they going to do that," Megatron muttered to himself, this was getting tedious.

Honestly, if they didn't move onto a different topic soon, he'd do it for them. But before he could do anything, a new voice suddenly speak.

"May I speak to Rad, Carlos and Alexis?"

It was Detective Carling, the human he'd spoken with about an hour ago. Well, perhaps he'd knock some sense into these silly, hysterical humans. At least he was calm and collected when he spoke, unlike them.

There was garbled agreement from the numerous humans, he couldn't see them as the screen was facing the kids but he could hear them. He could hear their very _annoying_ voices.

"Thank you," Carling now said, apparently facing the kids now.

"Kids, my name is Detective David Carling, you can call me David."

"Hello David," Alexis said with a small smile, looking relived to be talking to someone sensible.

"We're pleased to meet you."

"I'm very pleased to meet you at long last," he replied, a smile in his tone.

"I've been hearing a lot about you."

"I'll bet," Carlos muttered to Rad who grimaced.

"Everyone's been very worried, as you just heard," Carling continued briskly.

"It's lucky you...contacted us."

"Eh, yeah," Carlos said with a small grin. "Ah, we didn't have much to do with that though, it was pretty out of the blue."

"Yeah, we just got told we were talking to you guys and...that was it," Rad added.

"He's a very domineering personality?" Carling questioned, and Megatron sneered at the way the human was fishing for information.

Well to be fair, he'd heard much worse attempts. It would be interesting to see how much this human got out of those kids. He'd be keeping a close optic on what those kids gave away.

"Boy is he," Carlos said with a laugh, avoiding Megatron's gimlet gaze.

"Goes mental if anyone does anything without his say so."

Rad nudged Carlos and the Spanish boy quickly said.

"But uh, he does let us do fun stuff sometimes."

He shot Megatron a nervous look and received a smirk in return.

"Oh like what?" Carling said curiously.

"Um, just different stuff," Alexis now said cautiously. "Like he once let us have some fun outside."

"Yeah man, that was really cool," Carlos said with a grin, remembering being taken out onto the moon's surface.

Megatron suddenly heard a frantic sounding whispering and he guessed that someone was telling Carling something. Perhaps they'd agreed to let him speak to the children so that the facts could be ascertained more easily. They certainly weren't getting anywhere with their jabbering.

"Kids, I need to ask you some serious questions," came the calm voice of the detective.

"Will you be allowed to answer?"

They all glanced at Megatron and he gave them a stern look. They focused again on the screen and Rad said softly.

"We'll let you know if we can't say something."

"Alright, that's fine," Carling said smoothly. "Now kids, your...captor mentioned that he'd punished you a few times. What did he mean by that?"

The kids glanced at Megatron but he simply shrugged. They could say what they wanted about that.

"Well he uh, grounded us a few times," Rad began cautiously. "That meant locking us up in a...empty room with nothing to do for a while."

"For a long time," Carling asked shrewdly and the kids shrugged.

"It's sort of hard to tell time here but it was only ever a few hours at most," Rad said lightly, deciding not to mention the fact they'd also been starved a couple of times as well.

"Did he ever punish you physically?" Carling asked gently and Megatron heard several female gasps coming from the screen.

The kids winced slightly at this question, no doubt remembering their most severe punishment when he'd given them bare bottomed spanking. He idly wondered whether they'd reveal that little detail.

"Yes, he did," Rad said quietly. "When we'd done something really bad like try to escape, he spanked all three of us."

Megatron heard more gasps and a few cries of outrage. And he was pretty sure someone cried out, "That awful man."

"It wasn't that bad," Carlos quickly said before his parents could start ranting about the unfair treatment.

"I mean, we were a bit sore for a while but it's not like he ever beat us."

"Are you sure about that?" Carling said shrewdly and Megatron saw Rad look a little guilty.

This caused the Decepticon leader to scowl that had been an accident.

"This wasn't him," Rad said, indicating his still slightly bruised face.

"I had an accident, I was running and this bit of equipment whacked into me. He made sure I got some treatment for that."

Despite Rad's assurances, there was still a lot of angry muttering going on and someone said.

"Rad, you don't have to lie, you can tell us if you were hurt deliberately."

"I wasn't dad, honest," Rad said earnestly to someone Megatron assumed was his Sire.

"Really, it was my own fault for charging into it."

Megatron guessed that nobody was very convinced by this statement but it seemed they didn't want to dwell on it. He heard a sigh and then Carling asked.

"Alright, if you're sure Rad."

There was another sigh and then he said softly.

"Alexis, am I to understand you're in an all male environment?"

"Yes," she answered softly, knowing what he was going to ask.

"Have you been treated in any way that's inappropriate?"

Alexis briefly thought of the times Megatron and kissed her and when he'd spanked her unclothed rear. But then again, he had closed his optics when she and the boys had been forced to bathe naked and after that, provided swim wear. And he'd never touched her in a sexual way either.

"No, none of them have touched me," she said firmly, Starscream and the others had definitely never done something like that.

"And any time I was...spanked, I was still clothed."

"Oh baby," a female wailed, making Megatron wince.

Damn, how did they manage it?

"How could they do something like that, you're just a little girl."

"Mom, I'm not little girl," Alexis protested with a groan. "I can take care of myself."

She glanced at her friends, sitting either side of her and grinned. Slinging her arms around them, she said.

"Besides, I've got these guys to protect me."

"Well, that's something," Carling said with a laugh.

"Alexis, are you sure your okay, with all those horrible men?" the female voice questioned.

"Horrible men?" Megatron questioned softly, though only the kids heard him.

"I'm fine, really," Alexis insisted. "Some of them are quite nice."

"Alexis, you know what we've told you about strange men...," a new male voice now began.

"I know dad but really, none of them are interested," Alexis assured him. "I know it must be hard for you to believe that but it's true. If you were here, you'd understand."

"Lexie," her Sire said with a heavy sigh. "I don't understand and that's what I hate most. You can't tell me anything and it means my mind goes crazy with horrific scenarios."

"I'm sorry," Alexis said tearfully. "But I promise you, I'm absolutely fine, really."

"Darling," her male Creator said with a loud sigh.

Megatron was starting to get bored with the way this conversation was going. It would have been easier for him to send these ridiculous humans a message from their kids, an electronic one. There was no need for all this nonsense, they were basically repeating themselves.

"Well, I'm happy to hear you kids are okay," Carling now said in an encouraging tone.

"But the most important we'd all like to know is, how can we get you kids home?"

The kids again looked at each other and then Megatron. They then looked sadly back at the screen.

"I don't know how we can get home," Rad said softly before looking straight at Megatron.

"Are you going to let us go anytime soon?"

"No," Megatron said curtly.

The kids looked sadly back at the screen, they hadn't expected him to say anything different. However, their parents didn't take this news so well.

"Want does he want?" one wailed brokenly. "Is it money, what?"

"No mom, he doesn't want anything like that," Rad said tiredly. "He doesn't want anything from any of you guys."

"Everyone has their price," Carling said slowly and Carlos chuckled.

"Trust me, you don't have anything he wants, and chances are he wouldn't let us go anyway."

"Is the group your with traffickers or dealers?" Carling suddenly asked and the kids stared at him before shaking their heads.

Megatron was a little confused by the question, though he was pretty sure he was neither of those things. He'd look up the references later.

"They're not involved in anything like that," Alexis said firmly before adding. "And he's not planning on selling us."

This cool statement was met by a certain amount of alarm, but thankfully they calmed down.

"I'm relieved to hear that," Carling said grimly. "You understand I had to ask."

"It's okay, we know how much your trying to help us," Alexis replied with a soft smile.

"Yeah, we're sorry we can't be of better help," Carlos added.

"But ya know...,"

He waved his hand in Megatron's direction, causing the Decepticon to roll his optics.

"I understand," the detective said smoothly. "But we're still going to do everything we can to get you kids home."

"Thanks you," Alexis said gratefully as the boys nodded.

"Now," Carling said in a voice that was both teasing and serious.

"I don't suppose there's any way you could give us a clue as to your whereabouts?"

At this point, Megatron sneered. Even if those children gave them a hint like 'we've got a really great view from where we are', it would do the detective no good. He could search all the surrounding mountains to his heart's content, he'd never find them. Although even if the kids outright revealed where they were, again, there was nothing to be done.

Though if they did say that they'd quickly find themselves over his knee with sore bottoms.

"We're not allowed to," Rad now said unhappily. "But it wouldn't matter, you can't reach us. And...we don't want you wasting your time and stuff trying to look for us."

"Are you that far away?" Carling asked quietly and Rad smiled sardonically.

"We are very far away."

"Alright," Carling started to say but at that point one of the fathers said angrily.

"Is bastard going to show his face at all?"

"Dad," Rad said hurriedly, seeing the look of anger on Megatron's face.

"Don't say that."

"You don't want him to show his face," Carlos added. "Seriously, we'd been in a lot of trouble."

"Why can't we see him Carlos?" his mother asked. "He's not afraid?"

"No, trust me, he isn't Madre," Carlos assured her. "But...damn, I can't explain, just...just trust me."

"I think we'll have to," Carling said grimly, more to the parents than the kids.

He shot the kids a small smile and said.

"Well, just so you know, we won't be giving up, no matter how long it takes, you'll get home someday."

"Thank you," Alexis said with an almost tearful smile. "At least we got to see you all."

"Yeah, and you know we're not...well, we're okay," Carlos said with his own smile.

"Don't worry too much about us," Rad said gently. "We know this doesn't look good but we are fine, I promise."

There was a scattered murmur of reply from their Creators, but Megatron wasn't listening. He'd decided that he'd been generous enough and it was time to get back to business. So he took a couple of steps forward and before the kids could say anything, switched off the connection.

The kids stared at him, mouths open in shock. And then they got their voices back.

"Why you'd do that?"

"Dude, you didn't give us any warning."

"I didn't get to say goodbye."

"You'd have taken a ridiculous amount of time to just say _goodbye,"_ Megatron sneered, marching over to pick them up.

"You didn't need to cut us off just like that," Alexis said angrily.

"You've no idea how worried our parents are, they think you selling us on the black market or something."

"Selling you?" Megatron questioned as he took them out of the room.

"As sex slaves," Carlos said grimly. "It happens sometimes."

"But your mere children," Megatron said in confusing.

They gave him sad, grim looks as Rad said quietly.

"Some people _like_ kids."

"Hmm," Megatron murmured softly, catching the boy's meaning.

That did sound horrible.

But he still didn't feel at all guilty about cutting the kids off and as they continued to protest, felt his temper rise. Eventually, he snapped.

"Silence you little brats."

They fell silent but kept glaring at them. This annoyed him so much that he marched straight to the Throne Room and headed for the empty. Dumping them inside, he closed it with a bang and snarled.

"You three can stay there until you've learned to be more grateful."

And he marched away without another word.

Back on Earth

"So Sideways, how do you think we can rescue Optimus and the kids?" Hot Shot asked his new friend seriously.

Sideways nodded, he was sitting at table with the other Autobots. After his rescue of the Minicon, the Autobots had accepted him as a friend and let him into his base. He'd then convinced them that he was no friend of the Decepticons and they'd eagerly accepted his offer to retrieve their leader.

"I have a small Warp Gate," Sideways said quietly. "It can take me across small distances and I can use it anywhere. The only catch is, I can only use it twice every few cycles as it needs time to regain power after being used. Basically, I can Warp somewhere and the back again.

"Just how far can it take you?" Red Alert questioned and Sideways named a distance that was still quite impressive.

"Wow, that's something," Smokescreen said, very impressed.

Sideways nodded before adding.

"The other thing is, I can only carry one passenger. Well, I could manage more than one Minicon, but if I'm to rescue your leader, I'd have to go alone so we can come back."

"What about the kids?" Hot Shot asked.

"I...could take them as well," Sideways said slowly.

"But I must be frank, if I am to go on this mission, Optimus Prime would have to be my priority."

"But the kids...?" Hot Shot began but Sideways held up a hand.

"I'm not saying I won't rescue them if I have the chance," he explained gently.

"But while Megatron has your leader, he has power over all of you. And as I understand, while the children's situation is unfortunate, at least their imprisonment is not entirely intolerable."

"So you wouldn't risk going after the kids until you've got Optimus?" Red Alert said shrewdly.

Sideways nodded slowly.

"If they're with Megatron, I won't be able to risk it but I will certainly try and find them. But I will have to go for Optimus first."

"I suppose that's the best we hope for," Smokescreen said sadly.

"Thank you so much for doing this, we're sorry for putting so much pressure on you."

"It's alright, I'm glad to help," Sideways said even as he inwardly smiled.

This was all going perfectly.

Alexis's POV

Alexis sighed as she lay on the soft cloth. She couldn't believe Megatron's attitude. Okay, so he had let them see and talk to their parents so they could reassure them. But then he'd simply cut them off, meaning they hadn't had a chance to say goodbye. Why did he have to be so confusing?

The boys had been taken away by Cyclonus and Demolisher, apparently, Megatron had ordered this. Well, at least they weren't going to go hungry this night. She hoped Starscream would come soon, she really needed some company, she felt so depressed at the moment.

She looked up as she heard approaching footsteps and eagerly looked up, hoping it was her guardian.

"Starscream," she cried happily as he entered the room.

"Alexis," he said with a wide smile, coming straight over to her, opening the cage and lifting her out.

"Are you well?"

"I'm very well, now that your here," she said with a grin, hugging his thumb tightly.

He chuckled but then frowned.

"Where's your necklace?"

She gasped as she remembered it.

"Oh Starscream," she said, now upset again.

"Megatron found it and took it away, I don't know when I'm going to get it back."

Starscream didn't look at all happy about this but when he saw how distressed she was, smiled. Stroking her lightly, he said.

"Don't worry, Alexis. Once Megatron's gotten over the fact, he'll likely return your necklace. You just have to be patient."

"Okay," Alexis said softly, smiling up at him again and he smiled too.

A thought suddenly struck her. When Optimus and Megatron told her how interface and courtship worked, neither of them had mentioned how Sparklings were formed. Surely Starscream wouldn't mind answering her questions on the subject.

"Starscream, can I ask you something?" she said brightly and he nodded, not suspecting a thing.

"Where do transformer babies come from?"

"Where do...whu?" Starscream said in utter disbelief.

Right outside the door, came the sound of heavy laughter as the poor red Seeker stuttered. And Alexis realised that Megatron had been listening right outside the Throne Room door.

To be continued

_Author's note. Alexis has questions and she wants some answers but does she go to far when she asks Megatron? Find out next time, until then._


	34. Chapter 34

_Author's note. I thought I wasn't going to get this chapter up, there are still problems with Fan fiction but I've found a way around it. However, I still can't publish new stories, anyone got any ideas about getting around this? Thanks._

_With thanks to Kaitamis, Zabuzas, and Akirisan_X for their suggestions._

_Suggestions welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron grinned as he watched Starscream stand with his jaw wide open. Earlier, he'd told his men to take their charges for a while but had found he was actually bored. So he decided to have a wander through the base and see what his men were up to. He'd discovered from a Minicon that Demolisher and Cyclonus had actually gone onto the moon surface for a while, taking their charges with them.

So Starscream was the only one still in the base so he'd sought him out.

He eventually found them and had paused to listen to their conversation. The girl was telling Starscream how she'd lost his gift and how sorry she was. Starscream had then reassured her, telling her she'd likely get it back in due course. Megatron felt a slight twinge of guilt but he quickly dismissed it.

He'd give it back to her when he was good and ready.

He was a bit annoyed at how affectionate those two sounded with each other, he knew they were rarely like that with him. And for some reason, this bothered him more than it should have. He grumbled, wondering whether he should just leave when Alexis suddenly asked Starscream something.

"Where do transformer babies come from?"

"Where do...whu?" Starscream said in utter disbelief.

Megatron roared with laughter, utterly enjoying that fact that his Seeker had been asked by this question. Still laughing, he entered the Throne Room where Alexis was staring at him while Starscream just gaped at her.

"Well Starscream?" Megatron said with good humour, making his way over to them.

"Aren't you going to answer her question?"

"I...uh...um," Starscream stuttered, he didn't look like he could answer anything at that point.

Chuckling, Megatron extended a hand to stroke Alexis's head.

"Maybe Starscream doesn't know the answer, hmmm?"

Starscream scowled at this as Alexis looked outraged on his behalf.

"I'm sure Starscream knows lots ont he subject."

"No doubt," Megatron said, giving his solider a Mech like leer.

Starscream blushed and looked away as Megatron chuckled.

"Never mind Starscream, I'll tell her all she needs to know."

Starscream looked both relieved and disappointed. He was probably hoping to spend time with his little friend but he knew better than to argue.

"Very well sir," he said softly, giving Alexis an apologetic look before departing from the Throne room.

"Why you'd have to send him away?" Alexis complained as she was picked up by Megatron.

"I was sparing him further embarrassment," Megatron said with a smirk.

"Such a young Mech shouldn't have to explain these things to you."

Alexis huffed and crossed her arms but to Megatron this just made her adorable. Sitting on his Throne, he placed her on his lap and started stroking her. She sighed heavily and relaxed against his hand.

"So...where do they come from?" she asked quietly.

"Firstly, their known as Sparklings," Megatron said softly.

"And they come from our Femmes, who are the only ones who can Carry them."

"How do they Carry them?" Alexis asked curiously.

"In their Chest Compartments, next to their Sparks," Megatron answered.

"Their Spark protects the Sparkling Orb and gives it energy to grow. Once the Spark is big enough, it moves away slightly from its mother's Spark and their body begins to form. First all the wiring and internal components form and then their actual structural form."

"Doesn't that take up a lot of room in the mother's chest?" Alexis couldn't help but ask.

With human mothers, they got a baby bump that allowed their baby to grow but she wans't sure about transformer Femmes.

"Their Chassis extends to allow more room for both the Sparkling and the mother's internal parts," Megatron explained softly.

"This is a dangerous time for Femmes however and it's the reason why twins or even triplets are very rare. There's simply not enough room for more than one Sparkling to grow safely."

"That makes sense," she said softly.

"So how do they...get them out."

"At birth, the Sparkling becomes disconnected from wires that attach it to its mother. Her Chassis is opened up and the Sparkling is taken out where it is incubated until its strong enough to survive outside."

"So they're really helpless at birth?"

"They are, the mother always needs to be at a Medical Centre so her Sparkling can be delivered safely. And to ensure that nothing has gone wrong during the procedure that could place either the Sparklings or the mother's life in danger."

Alexis nodded, this made a lot of sense. But then another question occurred to her.

"So, how do you make Sparklings in the first place?"

"Hmm, I was wondering when you were going to ask that," Megatron said with a grin.

"There are two ways Sparklings can be created. The first way is I believe similar to how you humans conceive, we interface with Spikes and Ports."

"Oh," she said, blushing at this but still wanting to know more.

Megatron smirked at her blushing.

"A Mechs transfluid contains Coding that mixes with a Femme's and that can lead to the formation of a Sparkling. But if you're trying to conceive, this isn't the most reliable way to do it. A Femme needs a lot of Coding from a Mech in order for her Sparkling protocols to be activated so a Femme rarely becomes pregnant from a onetime interface."

"That's...that's good," Alexis said softly. "So does that mean there aren't unwanted Sparklings."

Megatron cocked his head at this, he couldn't remember a time where there were too many Sparklings for them to be unwanted. But he could still see her point, it wasn't good if two Creators didn't want to be together.

"No, it is a sort of safe guard," he agreed softly. "It means Mechs and Femmes can interface without the worry of creating accidental Sparklings. But that's only if their interfacing without any protection, we do have ways of preventing a Femme's Sparkling Protocols from activating. Nethertheless, generally a Mech and Femme have to interface an awful lot in a short space of time in order to create a Sparkling."

She nodded, entranced by what he was thinking.

"Now the second and more common method is a Spark Merge. That is where we bare our Sparks to each other and join them together. This is also our method of Bonding but for that you have to go much deeper than just a Spark merge."

"So um, your Coding it in your Sparks?" Alexis questioned, making Megatron chuckle.

"Of course, our Sparks contain all the information on us. So when we merge, the Femme receives a certain amount of her partners coding, the more attracted she is to him, the more she gets of his Code."

He smirked down at her as she considered all he'd just said.

"That is how Sparklings are Created Alexis and we consider it an important time in a transformers life."

"That sounds great," she said with a smile and completely forgetting the warning Optimus had given her, eagerly asked.

"Have you ever thought about Bonding and having Sparklings?"

Megatron's expression froze, the smile slipping from his face. Realising her mistake, Alexis hurriedly said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask that, Optimus said..."

"What did Prime say?" Megatron demanded harshly, his expression now furious.

"What has he been telling you?"

"Nothing, nothing about you," she protested quickly, scared of how angry he looked.

"H-he just said that we shouldn't mention..."

"He had no right to tell you anything," Megatron snarled, not listening to her at all, his clawed fingers curling around her as she started to shake.

"Damn it, I thought he was more discreet."

Alexis had no idea why he was so angry and refusing to listen to her. What she did know was that this was rapidly becoming a dangerous situation to be in. As he glared furiously at a spot on the opposite wall while muttering threats, she tried to pry herself lose from his grip and sneak away.

She nearly managed it, she'd gotten free but then he closed his fist and realised she wasn't in it any more. That got his attention right back on her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded, his claw catching the back of her jumpsuit and dragging her back to him.

"Nowhere, I'm sorry," she said pleadingly, tears starting to form as she gazed up at him.

"I won't do it again."

"Damn right you won't," he snarled, dragging her back until she was on his knee.

"I swear I'm going to give you the Spanking of a lifetime."

"No," she cried, realising what he was about to do. "Please, not that, I'll take any other punishment, just not that."

"Too bad," he said viciously, ignoring her pleas as he roughly yanked her pants and underwear down.

"No," she shrieked as he laid her across his lap, and tried to yank her underwear back up.

"Hands front," he barked out before she could and whimpering, she did as told.

Making sure he had a firm hold of her, he raised his hand about to bring it down on her unclothes rear. How dare she ask about Sliverblaze, she had no right. And how dare Prime interfere in something that didn't have anything to do with him.

He should have known better than to tell the girl about Sparklings.

Suddenly, unbidden, a half forgotten memory rose up inside him and he paused, hand still raised above the weeping girl. He and Sliverblaze had wanted to have Sparklings so they'd discussed what that would mean. How Sparklings would change their lives and the effort that would be involved in raising them.

Flashback

"_I want a Mechling."_

"_Of course you do," his mate agreed with a chuckle as she polished a sharp sword._

"_But I want a Femling."_

"_We'll have one after you've given me a few Mechs," Megatron said with a wave of his hand._

"_Oh really?" Sliverblaze said with a raised brow._

"_Well, maybe all I'll give you is Femmes," she said in a serious tone as he looked horrified._

"_You can't do that," he exclaimed and she smirked._

"_Watch me, big boy," she said with a purr, turning her back on him._

"_Blaze...," he said in a wheedling voice as he came up behind her and nuzzled her shoulder._

"_I would love having a little daughter, I've just always dreamed of having a Mech who'd take after me, someone I can teach and train into a powerful warrior."_

"_So you wouldn't do that with our daughter?" she questioned and he chuckled._

"_No, because that's what you'd be doing," he said with a laugh, wrapping his arms around her._

"_You'd bring her up to every better as deadly as you are. All I'd do is be an overbearing father and chase away any Mechs I saw near her."_

_She laughed at this, she could just imagine him doing that._

"_Alright my love, I'll give you as many Mechs as you're Spark could desire."_

"_Thank you," Megatron said in relief. "You know I'll treasure each of our little Sparklings."_

"_I know," she replied softly, kissing his hand before turning serious._

"_Megatron, I know they'll need discipline otherwise they'll be spoiled."_

"_I'm not going to harsh on them," Megatron said gently._

"_I'll just teach them respect and that sort of thing."_

"_I know that and I won't be against it, it's just..."_

_She broke off, apparently gathering her thoughts._

"_Will you promise me one thing, Megatron?"_

"_Of course, my dear," he said softly, "What is it?"_

"_They will make mistakes and you'll need to punish them," she began quietly._

"_But I want you to promise that if they've done something to make you mad, really mad I mean, that you won't punish time until you've cooled off a little."_

_She turned and smiled up at him._

"_You have a rather hot temper, my dear."_

_He looked indignant for a moment before accepting that she was right. He smiled and kissed the top of her head._

"_Alright my dear, I promise you I won't punish our children if I'm angry."_

"_Hmm, thank you," she said happily with a sigh._

"_Now, why don't we practice our...Sparkling making skills?"_

"_With pleasure," Megatron purred before capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss._

End of flashback

The memory faded as suddenly as it had come, leaving Megatron brooding. His mate had knowm him so well and could explain things to him without him getting angry. Thinking of her and the promise he'd made her long ago made him pause in his punishment of the young girl.

His optics focused on her again, she had her head in her arms sobbing away as she waited for him to start. He'd only been pausing for a few moments but it felt longer. He thought about her words before he'd turned her over on his knee.

He'd assumed that Prime had told her and the boys something about his past but would Prime really do that? And surely, if they knew, they wouldn't dare ask him anything on the subject?

But thinking back on her words, he realised it had been a very innocent question, born out of curiosity. After all, she knew about Prime and his mates, why shouldn't she ask Megatron if he was interested in getting one.

But Prime had told her something about him, something related to Sparklings and Bonding. But what if it was just a warning not to mention to Megatron had he ever considered doing it. It would explain how she knew something was wrong so quickly, she'd realised her mistake.

This was all a misunderstanding.

With this thought, he lowered his hand slowly, his temper disappearing as he did this. He saw Alexis flinch as she felt his approaching hand but all he did was pull up her underwear and pants. She gasped in shock before trembling as he lifted her up with one hand.

Her eyes were shut but there were tears running down her face as she clung onto him. He sighed heavily before placing her against his cheek. She jolted in shock, her eyes flying open to see what he had done.

But as he held her there, gently rubbing her back with a thumb, she whimpered and hugged his cheek, more tears pouring down her face.

"I'll try and listen next time," he said softly as she cried against him.

"You didn't deserve that Alexis."

"I tried...," she gasped out but he simply rubbed her back some more.

"I know," he said just as softly.

He was a little too proud to actually say he was wrong and that he was sorry, so he showed it. He moved her slightly to one side and kissed the side of her face before pressing her against his cheek once more.

She sniffed but seemed to be calming down quite well. He smiled at this, pleased he'd managed to comfort her. He gave her another little kiss, this time on her head where he felt her warm, sweet smelling hair.

He'd learned a lesson today, a hard one but he had learned it.

Being a parent wasn't easy at all.

Back on Earth

"Will you be ready soon?" Hotshot questioned his new friend Sideways.

Sideways nodded.

"Very soon, I'm sorry for the delay but with the virus, I can't risk travelling yet but it won't be long."

"It's okay," Hotshot assured him. "It's enough that you're willing to do this, we can wait a bit."

"You're a good Mech, Hotshot," Sideways said softly making the yellow Mech smile.

"Thanks Sideways, that means a lot."

Sideways was sure it did, he could tell Hotshot sometimes didn't feel very confident at times. There was no harm in giving this Mech a little confidence boost, it would be good in the long run. The Decepticons needed strong willed and talented Autobots to fight them and to keep the fighting going.

He wasn't lying about that virus, despite his abilities, he could still pick them up from time to time. This one would pass soon enough once his systems took care of it but it meant he couldn't risk Warping. So they'd need to wait a few cycles before they could put their plan into operation.

He could only hope nothing happened at the Decepticon Base while he was stuck on Earth.

_Author's note. Megatron has a new plan involving the kids but what is it? Find out next time, until then._


	35. Chapter 35

_Author's note. Woo, I just had my first exam today, was up at five for it but I think it went pretty well. 4000 words in three and a half hours is pretty good I think, chopped up into three essays._

_With thanks to Kaitamis, ZabuzasGirl, and Akirisan_X frothier suggestions._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron sat there, gently rubbing Alexis as he held her against his chest. She was sniffling as she cuddled against him but wasn't crying any more. A short time ago, he'd been about to harshly punish her for a slip of the tongue but a memory of his Spark mate had stopped him. He'd managed to calm down and forgive Alexis for accidently bringing up a painful subject.

Now he was just comforting her, she'd gotten a huge fright and needed to be reassured.

He briefly toyed with the idea of telling her why he'd reacted like that but decided against it. He just couldn't speak of the pain he'd gone through when he lost Sliverblaze, it was just too much. Alexis was far too young to understand something like this, especially if she'd never lost anyone.

However, he wanted to make sure she was taken care of so he decided to comm. Starscream and have him look after her. Lifting her up for another gentle kiss, he laid her down again on his chest and activated the comm.

"_Starscream, I need you to come and take your charge."_

"_Is everything alright Megatron?" _Starscream replied, sensing something was wrong.

"_Alexis needs you, I...mistook something she said and scared her. She needs you Starscream so I want you to come now."_

"_I'll be there,"_ Starscream said softly before the connection was gone.

"Starscream's coming for you," Megatron said softly to the trembling girl.

"He'll take care of you."

She nodded shakily before saying.

"I-I'm sorry for asking you that, it was stupid and..."

"You were just curious," Megatron said softly before she could continue.

"I understand that, you couldn't know how I'd react. Just try and listen to Prime next time."

"I will," Alexis promised, snuggling into his armour.

He smiled.

"Good girl," he said softly.

He continued rubbing her back as he waited for Starscream to appear. But as they waited, he suddenly remembered something and reached into Sub Space.

"Here, I believe this belongs to you," he said with a slight smile as he offered Alexis her emerald necklace.

"My necklace," she cried in delight, reaching for it and hugging it against her body as soon as it was in her hand.

"Oh thank you, Megatron."

"My pleasure," he said softly, lightly stroking her head as she slipped it back on.

They had only a few more minutes before Starscream arrived, wearing a very concerned look on his face.

"Alexis are you alright?" he questioned as he came over.

"I'm fine," she replied, her face lighting up at the sight of Starscream.

Oddly enough, Megatron didn't even feel a twinge of jealously, he just wanted to forget what had happened. So he held Alexis out to his Seeker who gently cradled her against his chest. As she snuggled against him, the red Seeker gave his leader a look and Megatron simply jerked his head in the door direction, letting Starscream know he could go.

Starscream did so, and Megatron knew he'd take care of the girl. But know he was left all on his own with only his thoughts for company, he felt his mood plummet even more. All he could think about was how scared and upset Alexis had been and how Sliverblaze would have been disappointed in him.

He growled, gripping his Throne hard enough to cause cracks in the rough metal. Why did these things always seem happen to him, he could never catch a break? And it occurred to him that if human children were this much trouble, how much would his own have been?

He'd rather not think about it.

But he had to find something to focus on, he knew that he'd only end up taking his temper on the other occupants of this base if he just sat here brooding. But what could he do, he somehow didn't feel like any training.

"_I'm sorry, Optimus said we shouldn't..."_

His brow contracted, he'd thought that Prime had told those nosy children all his secrets but it seemed he hadn't. Still, he decided he wanted to have a talk with the Autobot leader, find out exactly what he'd told the kids.

So without wasting another moment, he rose and set off to the brig.

When he got there, he found Optimus asleep but as soon as he entered the cell, the Autobot leader's optics lit up and he raised his face to Megatron. He immediately saw Megatron's slightly thunderous expression and his own became wary.

"What has happened?" he said seriously as Megatron stared down at him.

"I want to know what you told those children about me."

Optimus frowned, no doubt wondering why he was asking this.

"I...haven't said very much about you," Optimus began cautiously.

"The only important thing I can think of is...I warned them about asking you if you had a Bond mate."

Megatron grimaced and his optics shifted to one side, which confirmed Optimus's fears.

"They asked, didn't they? I made them promise..."

"It was a slip of the gloassia," Megatron snapped irritably.

There was silence before Optimus asked quietly.

"Who was it and what happened?"

Megatron's optics slid back to Optimus and he said.

"Alexis."

Optimus closed his optics with a small sigh before looking back up at Megatron.

"She was curious about how Sparklings were formed and I told her. She got overexcited and asked if I ever considered having them. I thought you'd been telling tales on me."

Optimus nodded slowly before asking.

"Did you punish her, Megatron?"

"I almost did," Megatron said with a very heavy sigh, turning and leanied a raised arm against the bars of Optimus's cell.

"But I...recalled something my mate once said, so I didn't."

Optimus nodded again, not pressing for details, that was Megatron's business.

"Is Alexis alright?"

"She's better," Megatron said shortly.

"I gave her to Starscream to look after and returned that necklace of hers."

"She would like that," Optimus said approvingly. "It would have cheered her up a lot."

His back to Optimus, Megatron gave a swift nod.

"You did the right thing," Optimus now said softly. "I never knew her but I think she would be proud of how you handled the situation."

"No, she wouldn't," Megatron growled softly, glad that Prime didn't mention Sliverblaze's name. "You don't know how close I was Prime, I was just about to give her a bare spanking, I yelled at her, she was terrified out of her wits."

Optimus shifted at this, no doubt displeased at the punishment Megatron had been about to dispense but he still said.

"Nevertheless, you stopped before you could hurt her, you admitted your mistake. I know my predecessor would not have done the same."

"Do not speak to me about him," Megatron snapped angrily. "That piece of slag started this whole damn war, if not for him, I might have considered ending it long ago."

"I know, he was a corrupt fragger who only cared for himself," Optimus said darkly.

"Thank Primus, the council saw fit to take the Matrix of Leadership away from him."

"So that they could give it to you," Megatron sneered though his tone did not contain as much venom as usual."

"Essentially," Optimus said quietly. "With War looming, they thought it would be a good idea to find Sentinel's heir, should the worst happen."

"Worst," Megatron sneered. "I rejoiced when I held he was killed and cursed that it wasn't by my hand."

"I can imagine," Optimus said softly. "If either of my mates were killed, I...,"

He couldn't quite finished, he didn't want to think what he'd do to their murderer. It wouldn't be a very Autobot solution, he was fairly certain about that.

Megatron now turned back to face him and said.

"The children were very curious about your mates."

Optimus chuckled.

"I know and shocked by the fact I have two mates."

Megatron smirked slightly.

"I know, I was watching, they seemed most intrigued by young Bumblebee."

Optimus nodded.

"I know, it's understandable, she is quite young to be Bonded. But she has a lot of potential and I wanted to give her that chance. She's not a trophy mate."

"I know," Megatron said softly.

"You wouldn't be bothered with some slip of a thing dangling on your arm and...," he added with a smirk. "I hear your first mate wouldn't tolerate it."

Optimus laughed at this.

"That she wouldn't, she is formidable," he said dreamily. "She is hopeful that I will Sire some Sparklings with Bumblebee, when she's older of course."

"Doesn't she desire her own?" Megatron questioned with a raised brow.

Optimus chuckled.

"She does but she is still very keen for her little sister to have some so she can mother them. She is...nervous about having her own with all her responsibilities. Plus, Bumblebee very much does desire them so Elita wants to encourage her to fulfil her dreams."

Megatron nodded, feeling a twinge of jealously. Optimus had two loving Femmes for mate who wanted to start a family with him, something he couldn't. Prime had the luck of Primus it seemed.

Optimus saw Megatron's look and said quietly.

"Don't give up so easily Megatron, there could still be someone for you."

"There was someone for me," Megatron snapped back. "But she's dead and no one can replace her."

"I didn't say that," Optimus said gently. "But you're a powerful Mech, its customary to take another mate."

Megatron snorted.

"I would only have taken another if..._she_ had suggested it and wanted it to happen. I'm not taking another just because I _should."_

"I'm not saying that," Optimus said earnestly. "I just mean, if you ever see a Femme who could be the one, you should at least consider it."

"What would your men think, giving me _dating_ advice?" Megatron sneered as Optimus chuckled.

"They'd probably hope you'd find someone to calm you down, so you don't rip them apart during fights."

Megatron snorted and turned away again.

"They shouldn't act like fools during battle, war is a serious business."

Optimus shrugged, he didn't really have anything to say to that.

"So," Megatron now said, his back to Optimus.

"You only told those children that they shouldn't ask me about having Sparklings or getting a mate?"

"That's correct," Optimus said firmly. "I knew they might ask so I tried to warn them not to, I'm sorry Alexis forgot, I know she wouldn't have meant to."

"I know that," Megatron said shortly. "But I hope she remembers next time."

"After what happened, I think she will," Optimus said meaningfully.

Megatron grumbled under his breath but didn't say anything more on the subject. He didn't know what to say to his arch rival now, they rarely talked so causally. It made him briefly think that if they'd been on the same side, or even in times of peace, they could have been quite good friends.

He brushed this thought aside, there was no point dwelling on such things. What was done was done.

"Here," he suddenly said, sub spacing a cube of Energon and shoving it Optimus.

"Megatron?" Optimus questioned as he took the cube.

"Never mind," Megatron snapped before striding out of the cell and out of the brig.

But as he went he heard a soft but audible.

"Thank you."

Alexis's POV

"What happened, Alexis?" Starscream asked softly as he lay on his berth gently stroking her.

"I said something stupid," Alexis said softly, snuggling into his warm armour.

"He was telling me all about Sparklings and I...I asked if he wanted to have any."

Starscream stilled, his optics widening in shock.

"You asked him _that?"_

"I know," she moaned.

"It was so stupid, it just slipped out. I was thinking of Optimus and his mates and...oh God."

"Hush," Starscream said, recovering from his shock and stroking her some more.

"You didn't know its okay."

"O-Optimus warned us not to ask him about Bond Mates or Sparklings but I forgot."

"It's alright," Starscream repeated gently. "You're lucky Megatron managed to control himself though."

"I know," she said in a whisper. "He...he was going to give me a bare spanking...but he didn't, I don't know why."

Starscream shrugged, he had no idea either, Megatron was normally unstoppable when someone was foolish enough to mention his mate to him. Maybe he really was fond enough of the kids to forgive them. It was an incredible thought, he never thought he'd ever see Megatron _fond _of anyone.

But it had happened and he was pleased that it was these children, Megatron needed something that wasn't directly involved with the war.

"He must have realised you didn't deserve that," Starscream now said softly.

"But...he wouldn't listen to me when I tried to explain," Alexis said, now sounding upset again.

"He was yelling at me, he'd pulled down my leggings and pants, put me on his knee. And the he was just about to hit me and he...stopped."

Starscream frowned, now that was really strange. He wondered what had gone through Megatron's processor as he'd stared down at his helpless charge. But before he could dwell, Alexis now cried out.

"Why? Why is he like that about Sparklings and Bond Mates, why can't we ask him anything?"

"Alexis, no one is allowed to say anything, not even though closet to him. I doubt even Prime would dare say anything."

"I need to know," Alexis said, looking up at him tearfully.

"Please, tell me so I understand and don't make the same mistake again."

"I...," Starscream said before sighing heavily.

"Alright, I'll tell you but you must not repeat this to anyone or let Megatron know I said anything."

"I won't," Alexis said, snuggling into Starscream's hand.

"Well," he began.

"It all started just before the War..."

Megatron's POV

Megatron was laying on his berth, a cube that had contained High Grade held loosely in his hand. It had been several hours since he'd talked with Optimus, everyone was probably in their own berths asleep. The children would be back in the Med Bay, snuggled up together with a Minicon to watch over them.

He'd gone to the shooting range and blasted several targets before tiring of that and slouching back to his quarters where he'd remained ever since. He'd had a hot shower to rid his armour of the clogging dust that seemed to infect this small moon.

After that, he'd collapsed on his berth with a fresh cube of High Grade and stayed there the whole evening. This was his third cube, he'd nursed all of them while immersed in memories. Oddly enough, if he took his time with High Grade, it tended to have a bigger affect on him.

Head swimming, he leaned his head back, as the cube fell from his hand.

"Frag it," he growled as he slipped into a dream like state induced by his High Grade consumption.

Colours swirled, lights seemed to flash, and he could hear a distant echo of loud noise as he lay there. He grumbled, he hated sitting through dreams like this, it was like being at a bad nightclub.

Shapes moved past him, some large, some small. But then there seemed to be a glow right in front of his optics and as he squinted, it grew larger and brighter and seemed to be moving closer.

"Primus, what now?" he said irritably.

There was light laughter which made him freeze on the spot.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"Sliverblaze?" he croaked as a glowing figure of a beautiful sliver Femme came towards him.

He was literally rooted to the spot on his berth, he couldn't move as she came closer and closer. She laughed again as he gawked at her, climbing up onto the berth and moving between his legs to come even closer.

"I...you're here?" Megatron stuttered, utterly dumbfounded.

"I am," she said softly, reaching up to lightly caress his cheek.

"I...Blaze," he gasped, grabbing her and pulling her into a tight embrace.

She laughed again and her laugh was light and full of such lift it lifted up his whole being. He breathed in the scent from her armour, it was just as he remembered it, polishing wax and Copper Candy. She even felt the same, he just couldn't believe it.

Had Primus granted his dearest wish? Had he returned his beloved mate, the one he'd dreamed about all these Stellar Cycles?

"I missed you so much," Megatron said huskily, not wanting to let her go in case she disappeared.

"Blaze..."

"Shh," she said, twisting so she could place a finger on his lips.

"I missed you too my strong Mech but I've always be there, watching you."

"You have?" Megatron questioned and she nodded against him.

"I have, I saw you come to planet Earth and what you've been doing."

"Oh," he said, now feeling guilty. "You saw...everything?"

"I have," she said quietly.

"I saw you make mistakes, do wrongs but..." she said before he could say anything.

"I've also seen you display great kindness and caring, and the goodness I've always seen has started to grow again."

"For earlier...," he began. "I know I overreacted, I scared that young girl but I thought of you and stopped. How you wouldn't want me to hurt a child like that, especially when I was angry."

"I know and I'm proud of you Megatron," she said softly, stroking his horns as she snuggled up against him.

"You remembered your promise and you honoured it, even after all this time."

"Of course," Megatron replied quietly as he stroked her back.

"Anything for you Blaze, I'd do anything."

"Then promise me one small thing," she said gently, nuzzling his neck.

"Continue being kind to those children, you light up when they smile though you may not realise it. I know you've grieved so much for me but they can help you. Just be patient and try to keep your temper."

"I'll try," he said with a small chuckle. "But they can drive me up the wall sometimes, the things they say..."

"Like all children," she laughed,, hugging him tighter.

"Apparently," he teased before saying. "I will do my best, Blaze, you can count on that."

"I know you will," she said warmly, before saying seriously.

"Megatron, you know I can't stay long, I wish I could but I must go back."

"Why?" Megatron croaked, he couldn't bear to lose her again.

"Primus's will," she said softly. "But I was allowed to see you briefly, because there's something I must tell you."

"What is that?" he asked curiously.

"I...can't tell you much, it is forbidden," she said with a knowing smile, he hated mysteries.

"But there is a danger coming, a great danger that threatens our whole race."

"What is it?" Megatron demanded. "Whatever it is, I can handle it..."

She sighed as she nuzzled him again.

"I don't doubt you Megatron but you will need help for this, from a source you'd rather not ally with."

Megatron frowned and then scowled.

"You mean the Autobots, the ones who killed you?"

"The one who killed me met his end," she said coolly. "Optimus Prime is not your true enemy Megatron, you haven't met him yet."

"So it's a Mech?" Megatron questioned and she chuckled.

"Of sorts. I can let you know the threat it from a Mech but the kind of Mech...oh my dear, you've no idea."

"So give me one," he probed and she sighed again.

"If only I could. But you will find out soon, you will come face to face with the first danger very soon."

He felt her start to draw away and knew her departure was near. Grumbling, he said.

"Tell Primus, I'd like at least a few hours with you next time, alone."

"You," she said, giving him a light slap. "That is all you Mechs think of, why did I Bond with you?"

"Because I'm hot," he rumbled with a wide grin and lapped up her laughter.

"Before I go, let me leave you something," she murmured in his audio and leaned over his face now.

He drank in her beauty, not caring if this was real or not, she looked so clear. He wanted to burn this memory into his processor so he'd never forget her.

Her lips lightly brushed against his and he shivered, Primus, it felt like a small electric shock. He licked them as she smiled down at him, tracing his strong jaw line with a delicate finger.

Normally, he'd grab her and crushed their lips together but he couldn't move he just couldn't. It was as though something held him in place though he knew if he wanted to, he could move. She seemed to be drinking in the sight of him, as though she too never wanted to forget this moment.

"My love, my Spark, my eternal," she whispered, the same thing she used to say before they made love.

"My Megatron," she whispered before bending and placing her lips against his.

Immediately, a shock rushed through his whole body, more powerful than the strongest shot of High Grade. His lips burned like they'd been splashed with acid and yet it didn't hurt, it felt better than he'd ever tasted before.

His hands suddenly lifted and they were cupping her head as she kissed him with such passion, his Spark was literally slamming against his chest, begging to be released. But it couldn't so it continued hammering as they shared this one moment of love and lust all rolled into one.

He actually thought he was going to fall unconscious, so many emotions were rushing through him, pain, glee, fear, anger, triumphant, every single emotion he'd ever felt.

It all seemed to last for an eternity but at the same time only seemed to last a moment. And then she was letting him go, a last touch of her glossia on his lips as she lifted away from him. He kept focused on her face, not paying attention to anything else.

As she melted away, still smiling with happiness and love, the strange glow went with her until Megatron was left in darkness. This didn't last long, he was slipping into true recharge now. He didn't know if this had been a High Grade induced dream or a gift from Primus but quite frankly, he didn't care.

_Author's note. Megatron's plan is put into action in the next chapter as is Sideways. How do they both go? Find out next time, until then._


	36. Chapter 36

_Author's note. Big thank you to all those who gave me suggestions for this story, it was a big help._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron woke up with a groan that morning, his processor appeared to be pounding against his head. He shouldn't have drunk so much last night but he needed it. For a moment, he just lay there, rubbing a large hand across his face, trying to wake himself up.

And then he sat bolt upright with a start as he remembered all that happened.

Blaze, his sweet beautiful Sliverblaze had visited last night when he'd lain in a drunken stupor. Primus but it had been like she'd never left, she had felt and smelt so real. But had she been real, that was the bit he was unsure about.

He touched his lips gently with one finger, tracing where her lips had brushed against his, sending electric shocks through his whole body. Oh yes, it had felt oh so real at the time but he'd never heard of anything like this ever occurring. Once a loved one went to the Well of the Allsparks, they stayed there.

You were only reunited with them once you yourself were sent to the Well and not a moment before. But she had mentioned she'd been sent by Primus so...maybe she really had been there. She said she'd been sent to warn him about an approaching threat though she'd been vague about what the threat actually was.

She'd told him that she couldn't tell him much, just to keep on his guard. He wished that she'd been able to stay longer, what he wouldn't have given for an interface with her. Primus, if they'd been able to Spark Bond, he'd probably have ended the War there and then, that's how much he would have wanted that.

But all they'd been able to share was a single kiss and what a kiss it had been.

He felt a smile curve his lips as he recalled it, what a moment that had been. He would never ever forget it, not for as long as he lived. He relaxed back on his berth, allowing memories to wash over him, wave after delicious wave. Mmm, he could almost lie on his berth all day, just enjoying himself with the echo of his mate.

But that would never do, his men and those naughty children could easily run riot while he day dreamed. He smiled rather wryly when he thought of the children, Blaze would probably have loved them. But as he thought about his mate and the kids, a suddenly idea occurred to him.

He smiled wickedly, he had a devil of an idea and he had every intention of doing it.

"Demolisher," he called, opening the comm. channel. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing at the moment sir," Demolisher replied. "Starscream's taking care of the kids, he and a Minicon are doing their breakfast."

"Perfect," Megatron said, a smile curving his lips. "Met me in your workshop in thirty breems, I have a little project for you."

"As you command, Megatron," Demolisher replied dutifully before signing off.

Megatron leaned back on his berth, his thoughts now turning to his rival stewing in his brig. He wondered what he would think of his little experiment. He smirked, Optimus would probably go ballistic and he'd enjoy every moment of that.

"Oh Optimus, you won't know what hit you," Megatron said softly to himself before cracking open a new Cube of normal Energon and taking a long sip to cure his hangover.

Back on Earth.

"How are you today?" Red Alert asked the Autobots guest kindly and received a positive response.

"I'm feeling great, we can put our plan into operation today," Sideways said firmly as he nursed some Energon.

"Hotshot will be pleased," Red Alert said with a smile. "But we don't want to pressure you, make sure you will fine for this."

"Don't worry, I'm always careful." Sideways assured him. "I'll go in, find your leader and then take him back to Earth. All you guys have to do is be ready in case the Decepticons manage to follow us, though I'm hoping they won't."

"And you'll try to rescue the kids?" Red Alert now asked hopefully.

"_Why are they so obsessed with those brats?"_ Sideways thought even as he said. "I'll do my best but my priority has to be Optimus, while Megatron has him, you're helpless."

Red Alert flinched but he couldn't deny this.

"But I will try," Sideways said quickly. "But if they're with the Decepticons, I won't be able to risk it, I must be able to Warp back here with your leader."

Red Alert nodded, he understood.

"I'll just go and see what Hotshot and Smokescreen are up to," he said, giving Sideways another smile before leaving him in peace.

Sideways continued nursing his drink, thinking over his plan. Oh yes, he was going to free Optimus Prime and leave those children right where they were. They weren't going to spoil his plans and if they continued to interfere, well, he wouldn't be responsible for his actions.

Alexis's POV.

Alexis slowly munched on her breakfast, her mind mulling over the previous day's events. It was still frightening to think that Megatron had almost given her a bare spanking, he'd sounded so angry, she'd been sure she'd be badly bruised. The last time had been bad enough, if he'd gone through with her punishment, it would have been unbearable.

She ruefully rubbed her bottom, even though she hadn't been spanked, she still felt a little phantom pain from all the other times. She hadn't told the boys what had happened, by the time she'd been taken to the Med Bay for the night, she'd calmed down enough. Starscream had been a big help, he'd comforted her and explained why Megatron had reacted so badly.

It was a sad story and she felt very sorry for the large Decepticon. No wonder he could be such a grouch at times, he'd lost his wife...or mate as Starscream said. He'd apparently loved her very much and just couldn't bear to hear her name any more. Which was why no one dared to ask him if he was getting Bonded or having Sparklings.

She hoped she understood him a little better, though she did wish he could find someone for himself. It sounded like he really needed someone to make him happy again.

She suddenly chuckled, she couldn't believe she was thinking of match making and Megatron all on the same thought. It was such a silly thought, she could just picture Megatron holding a big bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates, trying to smile in a _nice_ way.

Okay, that was a bit too much but she couldn't help herself, she wanted to focus on the positive rather than the negative. She glanced over at her friends, they were chatting with Motors the Minicon, and they'd already finished eating.

None of them had any idea what they'd be doing today, none of their guardians had come in for them yet. It wasn't late but normally something would have happened by now. Alexis hoped she could see Optimus again, although she was a little shamed of herself for forgetting her promise not to mention the forbidden subject of mates to Megatron.

She hated disappointing him but she didn't want to avoid him either.

"Hey, someone's coming," Carlos suddenly said, his head turning in the direction of the exit.

Alexis paused and listened, sure enough she could hear a heavy tread. She mentally sighed, she knew that heavy tread, it was Megatron. She hadn't seen him since he'd given her to Starscream and she wasn't sure how she'd react around him.

He'd comforted her and given her necklace back but he's also shouted, threatened her and made to hurt her. Thus, she had a swirling of different emotions as she and the two boys waited for Megatron to appear.

"Hello my dears," he said in a voice that was far too cheerful and aroused their suspicions.

Alexis shivered, Megatron had a glint in his optic she didn't like, it was the 'evil plan' type of glint. She swallowed the last of her bar and quickly rushed over to where the boys were sitting, watching as Megatron approached.

"Did you have a good recharge?" Megatron asked, reaching out to pat their heads.

"It was fine," Rad said with a shrug as Carlos nodded his agreement.

As Megatron looked at Alexis, she quickly nodded, her face a little flushed. He smirked and offered a hand to them, making it clear they were going with him. With sighs, they climbed onto his palm and he lifted them up to chest level and walked out of the room, ignoring Motors who was still standing there.

"Hey man, where are you taking us?" Carlos asked curiously as they clung onto his hand.

"You'll see," Megatron said, still smirking.

The kids glanced at each other, Megatron was clearly up to something. Rad was frowning, he wanted to ask what was happening but Megatron clearly wasn't going to tell them. The question was, would this be a good surprise or a bad one.

"Here we go," Megatron said, walking into a room they'd never been in but one that resembled a workshop.

Demolisher was there, standing beside a strange looking machine that had a conveyor belt that disappeared inside it. There was also a tray filled with an odd gloopy liquid inside of it, the colour of dark grey. Now all the kids had really bad feelings as Megatron placed them on the table beside these objects.

"Uhhh," Carlos said uneasily, staring up at Megatron and Demolisher. "What's this?"

"Just a little fun," Megatron answered with a smile. "Now, I want you children to take off your outer garments and then we'll place you in this."

He indicated the tray of liquid.

"But what does that do?" Alexis asked, her courage returning as she spoke.

"I told you, my dear, it's a surprise," Megatron said with a shrug, before pointing at the tray again. "Now come along, don't keep me waiting."

With the slight warning in his tone, the kids sighed but obeyed. Thankfully, their undergarments weren't too revealing though they still felt very silly. As soon as they were done, Megatron reached forward, plucked up Rad and dunked him in the liquid. Demolisher also leaned forward and did the same with the other two who grimaced as they were forced to stand in the stuff.

"Cover your bodies with the electrum," Megatron commanded, standing back with his arms folded in a gesture that told him there was no refusing.

With more grimaces, they bent and started to slather the slippery gloop all over their bodies. Strangely, it tingled on their skin as it touched it, making them wonder still more why they were doing this. Eventually, they were covered in the electrum up to their necks, leaving their heads clean.

Megatron graced them with a smirk.

"All over children, it won't hurt you."

"Even our faces," Alexis moaned as Megatron just smirked even more.

They all groaned but they'd gone far enough already, so there was no point in protesting. But that didn't mean they had to like it.

"Eww," Rad shuddered as he tried to plaster the stuff to his face. "This is worse than that oil."

"Totally dude," Carlos agreed, his nose screwed up.

"Hmm," Alexis agreed, she was unbelievable thankful that her period was finally over. This would have been torture if she was still on it.

Finally, they were all covered in the electrum, with bright eyes blinking amongst the grime. Megatron smirked and nodded to Demolisher who dipped his fingers in the liquid before grasping Alexis and lifting her out to sit on the belt. He repeated this process with the boys before wiping his fingers on a piece of cloth.

"Lie back," Megatron ordered and they nervously did so.

They were spaced apart, head to feet and staring up at the two Decepticons leaning over them. They saw Demolisher reach down and press something and straps suddenly appeared and strapped them to the conveyor belt.

"What's going on?" Rad cried, struggling against it, he really didn't like this.

"It's just to hold you still," Demolisher answered as he switched some more switches on.

"Yes, just relax," Megatron said as the belt slowly began to move. "Don't fight this, it's just for today, something a little different for you children."

"Damn it, just tell us what's happening?" Carlos snarled, straining at the straps as they moved ever closer to the inside of that machine.

"And ruin the surprise?" Megatron said lightly.

The kids all groaned and growled at this but there was nothing they could do about it, they couldn't break free. They could only watch as the light disappeared as they were sucked into that machine.

Megatron's POV.

"Perfect," Megatron purred as he strode along towards the brig.

The experiment had been a complete success, although the kids hadn't yet regained consciousness to appreciate it. He chuckled, he was very pleased with himself for coming up with such a good idea, turn the children into Minicons.

That was why he'd forced them to coat themselves in electrum, it turned into a hard skin which helped the process of converting them from organic to metallic. However, it was only temporary, once it wore off, the electrum would turn back to liquid and slide off their bodies.

They had rather plain bodies but the effect was still good. At least it was possible to tell who was male and female, with Alexis having a slimmer body and more curves. His Spark gave a painful twinge as he thought about the children he could have had with Sliverblaze.

Ah well, never mind.

"Uh..."

"Ah, waking up I see," Megatron said, in a pleased tone as the three little Minicons groaned and began to sit up.

"Ooh, what happened?" Alexis asked, rubbing her forehead, bright green optics blinking for a moment before squeezing shut.

"Open your optics and see," Megatron said, grinning as the kids frowned and squinted up at him.

"Hey man, what ya talking bout...hey!" Carlos exclaimed before swearing.

The other two both yelped in shock as they stared down at their sliver, metal bodies. Megatron chuckled and stroked their shocked heads.

"What do you think, my dears, do you like your new bodies?"

"I...I...," Alexis stammered, finger running all over her body.

"Oh man," Rad groaned, trying not to panic, everything felt utterly different. And he didn't like that at all.

Carlos was clinging tightly to Megatron's fingers, his face set as he also tried not to panic. He couldn't feel his heart beating anymore and that was enough to set survival alarms ringing in his head. Alexis felt herself tear up, why did Megatron have to do this to them.

"Megatron?" came a questioning voice which they identified as Optimus's.

Megatron's smirk widened as he stepped towards Optimus's cell and deactivated the lock. He stepped inside and as Optimus's expression turned to shock at the sight of the kids, said.

"Look what I have here Optimus, some adorable little Minicon children."

"Megatron," Optimus snarled, trying to push to his feet and rush at Megatron but of course, the chains prevented him.

Laughing, Megatron leaned forward and said.

"What's the matter Optimus? It's a brand new experience for these kids, besides, it'll wear off by the end of the day?"

"Really?" Alexis questioned, swiping away at tears trailing down her cheek.

"Of course, my dear," Megatron said kindly, patting their heads with his free hand. "I just thought you'd enjoy being Minicons for the day, you can play without fear of harm. You'll even be able to try a little Energon later, what do you think of that?"

Optimus had settled down as the kids considered this, he wasn't happy about this at all. It was clear that Megatron hadn't told the kids what he was going to do, meaning they hadn't been prepared at all for what was going to happen. They still seemed hurt and upset at what he'd done but were now becoming curious at their new bodies.

"Damn, this is weird," Rad muttered as he looked over at Optimus.

"Megatron," Optimus growled. "Was this necessary?"

Megatron shrugged.

"There's no harm in it, Optimus. Now, I'm taking these children for some fun outside, you enjoy yourself here."

Optimus mentally sighed, there was just no reasoning with the Decepticon leader sometimes. The kids all shot him sad looks as Megatron took them away, he'd only wanted to show them off to his rival.

Optimus's POV

Optimus leaned back against his wall, his Spark feeling heavy. It had been brought home the fact he couldn't protect those children, not when he was a prisoner. Megatron wasn't being cruel but he was still doing what he felt like with the kids and Optimus couldn't do anything to stop him.

"Damn it," he muttered softly, jerking at his chains.

It was starting to look like there wasn't much hope for his escape.

"Optimus Prime?" a soft voice suddenly spoke from the shadows.

Optimus jerked up in surprise, staring in shock at the shadowy figure standing just outside his cell. He couldn't make them out properly but knew instantly it wasn't one of his men or one of the Decepticons.

"Who are you?" he asked softly as the figure came a little closer.

"Sideways," the figure replied. "And I'm here to free you."

To be continued.

_Author's note. While Sideways tries to free Optimus, Megatron has some fun with the kids. Find out how that goes next time, until then._


	37. Chapter 37

_Author's note. Sorry for the long wait in updating, I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

_Suggestions are welcome, thanks to all those who have given me good ones._

_Enjoy and please review._

Optimus stared at the Mech in front of him, hardly able to believe what he was seeing. Only a short while ago, Megatron had been in the brig, gloating over the fact he'd managed to temporarily turn the kids into Minicons. The poor trio had been understandably upset over this fact, as Megatron had simply done it without asking.

He supposed that by the end of the day, the children would probably have enjoyed themselves. But that didn't take away the fact Megatron had caused them a lot of unnecessary distress by his actions. That was one of Megatron's flaws, he always went ahead and did what he liked, regardless of the consequences.

But as this point in time, the Autobot leader had far more pressing concerns than his rival's selfishness.

"How did you get here?" Optimus asked in wonder as the Mech started opening his cell.

"Doesn't matter," the Mech replied gruffly. "The point is, I can get us both out of here and back to Earth."

He managed to open the cell door and now stepped in to free Optimus from the chains binding him to the wall. As he did this, he said.

"Your men need you Optimus Prime, I told them I'd free you, and I intend to do that."

Optimus blinked slowly, the only sign he was shocked at the turn of events. He knew he had to get back to Earth, he was beyond useless in this cell. But a new thought occurred to him.

"What about the kids?" he asked assuming his men had told this strange Mech about them.

"Your my priority," the Mech said softly, finishing on one arm and starting on the other.

"But I said we'd try, but if they're with the Decepticons, we'll have to leave them."

Optimus frowned as he flexed his free arm, causing the Mech to say.

"If we have to leave them, at least they'll be taken care of. You on the other hand are a different matter. You are needed to lead your men, your Autobots are helpless while you remain Megatron's prisoner."

Optimus let out a deep intake, he knew this Mech was right but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try and free the kids.

"Name's Sideways, by the way," Sideways now said, making a small noise of triumph as he freed Optimus's other arm.

Optimus flexed both arms as Sideways started on the final restraint, the one keeping Optimus against the wall. During his imprisonment, Optimus's form had become very battered, there were several half healed wounds Megatron had inflicted on him. But now that he was close to being free, he was ready for action and Sideways had to admit, he was impressed.

A little thing like being a Decepticon prisoner wouldn't stop him from doing his duty and fighting. Sideways was glad the Prime had such spirit, it would mean the fight would be commenced with just as much if not more vigour. And what was even better, Prime probably had a lot more rage now.

"There," Sideways said in quiet triumph as the final restraint fell away.

He stepped back out of the cell, allowing Optimus a chance to stretch and get himself warmed up for the escape. Once Optimus was ready, he too stepped out of the cell with a slight growl of satisfaction. He was clearly pleased to be out of there.

"So, what's the plan?" Optimus asked softly, making Sideways glad he was rescuing him and not Megatron. The Decepticon leader would probably just march straight out of here, with no caution at all.

"We head to the Warp room," Sideways said softly. "On the way, we can assess the situation with those kids."

Optimus nodded, that was reasonable enough. He just hoped the kids had been left alone somewhere so they could finally return them home. Their parents desperately missed them, it wasn't right for them to be separated in such a fashion. The Autobot leader felt a lot of guilt over involving them in a war that wasn't theirs.

But it was hard when they knew so much, and had even bonded with the Minicons. Hell, they were even starting to bond with the Decepticons to the point it would be very difficult to keep them out of this war.

"Do you know where any of the Decepticons are located?" Optimus asked quietly as they left the brig area.

"The Decepticon Cyclonus is recharging in a room close to the Warp room," Sideways replied just as quietly. "I heard him snoring."

Optimus repressed a chuckle at this, the Decepticon helicopter really liked his recharge. Sadly, he was probably the least dangerous Decepticon here, and they had no idea where the others were. Not to mention all the Minicons that were undoubtedly wondering about the place. It would only take one to sound an alarm and then they were in trouble.

"This way looks the least used," Sideways now said softly. "It'll take longer but there's less chance of running into anyone."

Optimus nodded, they would be walking the base's outer corridors and he liked this idea because it would give them a view of the outside. Now that the kids were Minicons, they didn't need to worry about the nonexistent atmosphere of the Moon. He was sure Megatron would take them outside, the question was, where they still out there or had they been and gone?

It was actually the former, after leaving Optimus in his cell, Megatron had decided to take the kids out onto the Moon's surface. The kids cling tightly to his hand, trying to get used to the sensation of data streams.

"Is it really necessary for me to know the exact temperature?" Carlos groused, as his readings changed yet again.

"Of course," Rad replied with a wry smiled. "How else would we know that the temperature has gone down by a whole zero point zero one degree?"

"Humans are so primitive," Megatron muttered to himself.

"Hey, this is new to us," Alexis piped up. "How would you like it if you were turned into a human?"

"I would utterly despise being so weak and helpless," Megatron said promptly, rolling his optics at their cries of protest.

"Compared to us, you are," he said silkily as Carlos said mulishly.

"Hasn't stopped us getting the better of you."

"Hmm, perhaps you'd like to test how tough your little afts are now," Megatron replied pointedly, which caused them to shut up.

This however, made Megatron chuckle before saying slyly.

"You know, on Cybertron, we sometimes have to use paddles to make sure the message gets through."

"I think your hand makes a pretty good message on its own," Rad said ruefully in remembrance.

"I know," Megatron said smugly as he finally stopped a little distance from the base.

"Here we go," he now said, bending and letting them tumble from his hand.

The kids picked themselves up, this didn't look a particularly special part of the moon. It was littered with a lot of craters however but they suspected this was entirely natural. They knew the Decepticons loved to have target practise out here, they'd probably caused the majority of craters and holes.

But even though the Moon had a seemingly boring landscape, just the fact they were on the Moon was awe inspiring. They weren't the first humans here but they were definitely the youngest. And no human had ever reached this desolate place via Warp either. The three of them were unbelievably lucky even if they were forced to be pets to the Decepticons.

They couldn't see the Earth sadly but they could see the sun and many other stars. One in particular was larger than the others and was a glowing red colour, making they realise they could see Mars. They couldn't help but stare before a deep chuckle broke the mood.

"You are so easily fascinated," Megatron chuckled, seeing planets and stars up close was nothing new to him.

"Dude, don't spoil it," Carlos groaned.

Megatron just smirked before sitting down on a large pile of rubble. As the kids stared at him in confusion, he said with a sly smile.

"Why don't you children play, I'll just relax here."

"We're not that young," Alexis exclaimed, even if they weren't, she had no desire for Megatron to watch them.

"By my count, you're barely Younglings," Megatron said with an evil grin. "And Younglings play, so go on."

The kids looked at each other in exasperation, the Decepticon tyrant could be so demanding sometimes. But they knew if they didn't indulge him, he'd get angry and in all probability punish them. So they awkwardly tried to think of something to do.

But then Carlos suddenly ran forward and launched himself into the air, going much higher and further than he should have been able to go. But then Rad and Alexis remembered there was no gravity and it was only their new Minicon bodies which stopped them from floating away. This didn't stop them rising a little every time they took a step.

Sharing a grin, the two kids followed Carlos's example and started running before leaping into the air. Well, strictly speaking not air but they couldn't stop themselves calling it that. The result was that they soared through something that felt much thicker than air but not as condense as water. It allowed them to land with a lot more grace than if they'd propelled themselves through real air.

Megatron smirked as he watched them jumping about, he was convinced he'd done them a good thing, turning them into Minicons. What a shame it wasn't permanent but he rather liked them as humans. Apart from the fact they made interesting pets, he enjoyed how warm and delicate they were. And as Minicons, they'd probably be able to get into a lot more trouble.

He would allow them to revert back to their human forms by the end of the cycle otherwise he'd have to put up with their complaints. Those children could be annoyingly persistent and wouldn't give up the issue if he forced them to remain as Minicons. Although in a way, it was a shame, it would have been interesting seeing them adapt to life as miniature Transformers.

After a while, he decided it would be safe to leave them, they wouldn't go anywhere. After being punished for trying to escape, they knew what would happen if they were caught. He wanted to go and relax for a bit, he'd see how they took to Energon later. The children paused in their jumping as he stood up and he said with a smile.

"Can I trust you children out here?"

They glanced at each other before nodding.

"I hope so, if you stay here like good children, you can try some Energon Treats," he offered, knowing children enjoyed sweet things. "I need not say what'll happen if you disobey."

They nodded, they didn't need to be told. Somehow, they suspected he really would use a paddle on them if they did anything they were not supposed to. Alexis still decided to ask.

"Will you be gone long?"

"No I won't be, iníon," he said rather absentmindedly.

"What?" Alexis exclaimed, she hadn't understood the last word and neither had the boys.

"Um, have a nice nap," Rad said tentatively, as confused as his friends.

"I will, mo mhac," Megatron replied, his mind apparently on other things.

The kids didn't say anything as he walked back to the base, it wasn't too far away although since they were still small it would take them a while to get there. They could still see it but there were so many craters littering the ground that it would slow them down, not to mention the zero gravity.

But they weren't thinking about that, they were pondering what those words meant. They'd never heard them before, in fact, they'd never heard any of the Decepticons speak in another language. They didn't really count curses like frag and slag, those were easy to work out.

"What the...heck did he just say?" Carlos finally burst out when Megatron was about half way back to his base.

"I have no idea," Rad said honestly, rubbing the back of his neck. "It didn't sound bad though."

"No," Alexis said with a slight frown on her face. "But...it made me feel a bit odd...like it means something really important. You know what I mean?"

They nodded, it felt like there was a hidden meaning behind those words and when they discovered what it was...things would change.

_Author's note. Optimus and Sideways run into a Decepticon but which one? Meanwhile, the kids try to work out the meaning of those words. Can any of you readers? An internet cookie or sweet biscuit of some sort if you can find out what they mean, good luck._


	38. Chapter 38

_Author's note. Hee, well done to those who knew what the words meant, and to those who had a good guess. And big thanks to all those who gave me suggestions._

_Iníon means daughter and mo mhac means my son._

_Go to my profile, there is a link to cookies, enjoy._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Iníon," Alexis said softly, frowning as she stared after Megatron. "What on earth does that mean?"

"Not to mention mo mhac," Carlos added, with the same thoughtful expression as Rad. "Man, do you think he meant to say that, he sounded half asleep."

"Maybe not," Rad agreed softly. "But there must be some relevance to them."

"I think Iníon must mean girl or maybe Femme," Carlos said after another moment's pause. "He seemed to be talking directly to Alexis, he'd have called us the same thing if it meant something different."

"You're right," Alexis said with a nod. "So mo mhac must be boy or maybe...Mech?"

This seemed reasonable but still...they had this strange nagging sensation deep within them that it meant something more. But since their knowledge of the transformer language was next to nothing, it was impossible to guess. It could be the words for boy and girl or it might be some sort of affectionate nickname.

"Think we can ask later?" Alexis now said causing the boys to grin.

"If he won't say, you can ask Starscream, I bet he'll tell you," Carlos chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"Starscream's just a friend," she said exasperated.

"Did we say anything else?" Rad said with a teasing smile.

"No but you implied," Alexis said, trying to appear stern.

"Nuh uh," Carlos protested. "We only inferred, you implied."

With a glint in her bright optics, she lunged at them, they dodged and rushed off laughing as she chased them. Of course, the Moon's lack of a proper atmosphere made running difficult, it was like they were doing everything in slow motion. But it also made it easier to dodge thus making the game a lot more fun.

Carlos did a powerful leap upwards only to soar slowly forwards as Alexis tried to grab him but couldn't propel herself fast enough. Rad was laughing, he was resting on top of the edge of a shallow crater. But suddenly, Carlos dodged his way and Rad overbalanced and plunged into the crater. Luckily, his new body meant he wasn't injured, just slightly taken by surprise by his fall.

He lay stunned for a moment but started to laugh, especially when Carlos fell in beside him. A moment later, Alexis had pounced and the three of them had a hearty laugh, their previous uneasiness about Megatron's strange words forgotten. They had no idea just how things were about to kick off.

Optimus's POV

So far things were going well, they hadn't come across any Decepticons or their Minicons. Optimus wasn't entirely sure about the Mech in front of him, he didn't have a very trustworthy aura about him. However, he was helping Optimus to escape and Optimus knew Megatron well enough to know he'd never bother with a trick like this.

He figured that Sideways might be a bounty hunter of some sort, he didn't have an insignia. He hoped that his men weren't paying Sideways in Minicons although Energon wouldn't be so bad. They were able to produce plenty here and with the kids help, had managed to obtain certain minerals and metals. This allowed them to produce all sorts of Energon including High Grade.

Even bounty hunters needed to refuel, especially if they travelled all over the galaxy. Optimus would learn the reasons soon enough, as soon as they were both back on Earth. Now was hardly a good time for chatting, they all had to keep their wits about them. The base appeared to be strangely silent and Optimus didn't like it. He always preferred to be able to hear things happening in any base, silence in an occupied base was unnatural.

Sideways suddenly halted and as Optimus stopped as well, the Mech gestured for silence. Optimus waited and a moment later they could hear the heavy tread of footsteps. However, they weren't heading towards them, it was as though they were heading in front and past them. They were near a corner and Optimus was sure it led to at least two corridors which would explain why this Mech wasn't heading towards them.

A few moments later, the footsteps were dying away and both Mechs relaxed. Sideways glanced back and said.

"Any idea who that was?"

"It was either Megatron or Demolisher," Optimus said quietly. "Starscream is considerably lighter and it doesn't sound anything like Cyclonus."

"Well, at least we know one of them is going in another direction," Sideways muttered as they started forward again.

Optimus nodded, not needing to say anything. As they turned the corner, they could see there were two choices of direction, one which continued along the outer part of the base and one which headed back into the inner part of the base. But as they moved to the junction, Optimus suddenly saw that the outer wall had a door which led out onto the Moon surface, except it appeared to be locked.

It had a window hatch however which allowed him to look out onto the Moon surface and he came to an abrupt halt. His optics widened as he spied three Minicons playing out on the Moon's surface and having a great time by the look of it. Except those weren't ordinary Minicons...

"The kids," Optimus breathed in hopeful delight causing Sideways and spin around with a sharp "What?"

"They're out there," Optimus said, pointing in their direction. "The kids, Megatron's left them out there."

Sideways looked to where Optimus was pointed and frowned heavily. Secretly, he was very annoyed but hid it well. He now critically examined the locked hatch door and shook his head slowly, smirking behind his mask.

"Prime, we can't get through this door, I have no weapons that would allow us to open this...silently."

Optimus looked a little disappointed but he quickly got over it. There was bound to be another exit especially as this base was the battered remains of a ship. It wouldn't surprise him if there was a part that opened right onto the Moon with no protective door. If they could only grab the kids and get the hell out of here, that would be just fine with Optimus.

"There should be another way out there," Optimus now said, barely able to contain his excitement. "We can signal the children and have them come to us."

"If there aren't any Decepticons guarding them, warned Sideways but Optimus just said.

"We can assess the situation better once we find a way out but somehow I don't think so. Megatron knows there's no where they can run to out on the Moon's surface and he's...conditioned them not to try and escape."

Sideways didn't comment on this last bit, instead sighed and said.

"Alright, let's check it out but we can't take too long."

Optimus nodded and they set out again along the outer corridor. Optimus's nerves were on fire, he was so close to freeing those children and yet it would only take a moment for everything to come undone. Which was why he was praying to Primus that everything would go well, he wanted to make things right for the kids.

He'd failed to protect them the cycle they'd been taken and now he wanted to make amends.

They continued along the corridor which arched in a rather dramatic semi circle but the good news was it meant Optimus could still see the kids. He was pretty certain no one was guarding them, there was nowhere for the Decepticons to hide, not to mention the fact they had no reason to hide. It was possible there was a Minicon there but he didn't think so.

Just as he was starting to think they'd never find an opening, they at long last discovered one and it appeared to be unlocked. Optimus went for it in triumph and with a grunt, got it opened. The only shame was they were quite a distance from the kids now but since they were still in sight, they could still signal them.

Optimus started to step out but Sideways hissed.

"Watch it, they could be watching those kids from the base."

"I doubt they can spot us from here," Optimus pointed out and started waiting for them to look in their direction so he could wave. He didn't want to start yelling in case any Decepticons were about.

He heard Sideways grumbling, he obviously didn't like the delay. But he wasn't bothered, he was focused on the kids and at long last, one of them glanced in his direction. It was hard to tell who it was as they kids looked so much alike as uncoloured Minicons but whoever it was yelped. This caused the others and point eagerly in his direction.

Grinning behind his mask, he beckoned them over, trying to put as much urgency as he could into the gesture. One started forward but the other two stopped him, apparently pointing out they needed to be more cautious. After checking no one else was about, they started to run towards the base but their progress was hindered by the Moon's lack of gravity.

"Tell them to hurry up," Sideways said irritably. "We can't hang around here all cycle..."

"Hey, what are you doing?" exclaimed a voice and they turned in shock to see Starscream emerge from a door they hadn't noticed. He looked just as shocked to see them as they were to see him but this quickly turned to anger.

"Get those brats," Sideways roared, whipping up out his blaster and firing at the Seeker who dodged to one side, bringing his own blaster out.

Cursing his lack of a weapon, Optimus charged out onto the Moon's surface, hearing Starscream's screams for assistance. It wouldn't be long until the whole base was roused, and that would mean dealing with a very angry Megatron. So Optimus tried to move as fast as he could towards the kids, he had to scoop them up and get away.

"Optimus," Rad yelled as Optimus pounded towards them, they could see and hear the sounds of a fight going on inside the base.

"We're getting out of here, kids," Optimus yelled, skidding to a stop and scooping them up, glad for once that they were Minicons. He didn't have to be quite so careful when they were in tougher bodies.

He now flung himself back at the base, wishing he could transform but his transformation cogs had been disabled when he'd been made prisoner. Sideways seemed to be holding his own against Starscream but the Seeker's loud cries were too much for anyone to ignore, there'd be backup soon enough.

The kids yelped as they clung to him, they could barely comprehend what was happening.

"Let's get going," Optimus roared as he rushed inside, behind Sideways.

"Right," Sdieways growled, suddenly aiming at the ceiling above Starscream, causing a shower of old metal and wire to come crashing down on him.

Leaving Starscream cursing, they now rushed into the inner part of the base, there was no point in being cautious. Especially as he could hear the sounds of reinforcements, they had to get to the Warp Room as soon as possible. He could hear Sideways cursing behind him but didn't care, Starscream could have come across them even if they hadn't stopped.

"Optimus," Alexis squealed as a very familiar figure suddenly came into view.

"Prime," Megatron roared, his optics blazing with fury as he saw that not only was his prisoner escaping but he was also stealing his prize pets.

"This way," Sideways snarled, leading Optimus down another corridor as Megatron charged after them, firing heavy shots. The walls all around them exploded with clouds of dust and rubble, making the kids scream with fear and exhilaration.

"Get back here, Prime," Megatron yelled furiously as he went after them, trying to trip them up or at least slow them down.

"Not a chance," growled Optimus just as a confused Cyclonus came out of a room.

"Uh, what's going...yah...!" he cried as he was knocked aside by two fast Mechs.

"We're here," Sideways exclaimed, still firing shots behind him. "Damn it, we need to activate that Warp Gate, they'll have it locked."

"You do it, I'll hold them off," Optimus declared, grabbing Sideways's blaster and exchanging it for the kids.

The kids looked up at Sideways who glared at them before dumping them on a nearby table. He started to work on the controls as Optimus started up a barrage of shots, keeping the Decepticons at bay but it wasn't going to last. Even if it was just Megatron and Cyclonus, they'd get through in the end.

"Damn Decepticon technology," Sideways muttered as he worked the controls, cracking the codes much faster than a normal Mech but not fast enough to stop Megatron's progress to their position.

He was so close...just a bit more, ah got it. But there was another problem, they needed to get onto that platform and they needed to be able to stay there for a few moments. But in that time, they could easily be blasted to pieces, they needed some way to distract the Decepticons.

And that's when his optics fell on the kids who were huddled together.

"Prime, fall back, the Warp gate's ready," Sideways yelled to Prime who started to back towards him.

"No you don't, Prime," Megatron snarled, surging forward, regardless of the shots that were hitting his armour, he wasn't about to allow Prime to get away.

"Hey Megatron, catch," Sideways roared, seizing one of the kids and throwing them straight at Megatron before Optimus realised what was happening.

Carlos screamed as he was propelled through the blaster fire thick air, heading straight for a very surprised Megatron. He felt something flash by his side and cried with pain as a burning sensation swept through him. A moment later, he was snatched out of the air by Megatron who held him close.

"Carlos," Optimus yelled but Sideways suddenly grabbed him and threw him backwards onto the Warp platform.

Before Optimus could do anything, Sdieways also landed a kick to his chin, stunning the Prime. And before Megatron could start firing again, he grabbed both kids and jumped back onto the platform, now chucking Alexis in Megatron's direction. No one else was firing now but Alexis was still heading for a nasty fall before Megatron caught her as well.

Just as Sideways felt the Warp about to take them, he threw the last of the kids away as Optimus tried to rise. As Rad went falling hurtling upwards, Optimus cried out in dismay but the Warp had done its work and he and Sideways disappeared out of sight. Megatron had to lunge to catch Rad who fell from a much greater but shorter distance than the others.

Megatron's POV

He only just managed to catch the last child thrown at him but he was forced to curl and roll as he did this, so the other two wouldn't be injured. In that time, he heard the slight whine of the Warp Gate and knew it was too late to stop Prime but in that instant, he hadn't cared. He was not losing his pets, he just wasn't and especially not to Prime and whoever the hell that was.

He lay there for a few moments, cradling all three to his chest as the dust settled in the smoke filled room. The first to move was someone behind him and a voice said tentatively.

"Megatron sir, did they get away?"

"Yes, you fool," Megatron snarled, sitting up and giving Cyclonus a furious glare that caused the soldier to cower back.

"And as for you three," he snarled, turning his attention right back on the three.

"You were trying to escape," he snarled, gripping them tightly as they yelped in pain and fear. "I warned you what would happen if tried something of that nature."

"Megatron, no," Alexis cried out but he was already slamming them onto his knee and pinning them there.

"Never...," he began, giving them a ferocious wallop which made them shriek with pain.

"...Try to escape...," he continued with another wallop that made Cyclonus wince.

"...Again," Megatron finished, raining several hard thumps on their unprotected rears.

"Do you understand me?" he demanded, now gripping them to give them a good shake.

As they whimpered and nodded, Megatron suddenly noticed a trickle of blood running between his fingers and down his wrist. Optics widening, he opened his fist to find Carlos clutching his side which was burned and bleeding. Groaning softly to himself, Megatron then snapped.

"Cylconus, do something useful and get Demolisher, one of the brats is injured."

"Yes sir," Cyclonus said, making a hasty retreat.

"Why did you try to leave," Megatron asked softly as he sub spaced a cloth and pressed it against Carlos's side.

"Optimus grabbed us," Rad said, his voice horse as he tried not to cry.

"Really, he managed to get all the way out to you and back?" Megatron said sarcastically as he now cradled the three of them in his arms.

They all shifted, even Carlos who was in a lot more pain than the other two. Megatron grumbled before getting to his feet, saying.

"We'll discuss this later, I will get to the bottom of this...incident. And you will be treated accordingly, make no mistake about that."

As he started to head out of the room, the three of them miserably reflected that now wasn't the best time to ask about those two mysterious words. But they would be finding out soon enough and in a surprising way.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, Optimus is angry at Sideways but how does that go? Meanwhile, Carlos receives some care and Starscream treats his charge to a little outing. Find out how all that goes, until next time._


	39. Chapter 39

_Author's note. Big thank you to those who gave me great suggestions, I've used some of them in this chapter. Big surprise in it as well which I hope you all enjoy._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

The Autobot base

"Optimus!" Hotshot cried in delight as his leader and Sideways suddenly appeared.

"Sir, are you alright," Red Alert said urgently as all three Autobots and Minicons rushed to their leader's side.

Optimus groaned, rubbing at his head as Smokescreen and Hotshot started to support them. Red Alert started to scan him as Sideways stood to one side, arms folded. His mission had been a success, Optimus Prime was back with his men and those meddlesome children were still safely in Megatron's clutches.

"Thank Primus your back," Smokescreen said softly as Optimus gave his head a slight shake, trying to recover his senses.

"Where are the kids?" Hotshot asked eagerly. "Did you get them?"

Highwire, Grindor and Sureshock looked up hopefully at this. But Optimus shook his head and said with a slight growl.

"I had them but someone threw them away."

"What?" exclaimed Red Alert as Optimus glared at Sideways.

Sideways was unmoved however.

"We were about to be overrun, it was the only way to get you out of there," he said emotionlessly. "I told you, those kids are safe enough with the Decepticons but you're not."

"You didn't need to pitch them into the middle of fire fight," Optimus said angrily, staggering as he stood tall. "You could have killed them."

"You did what!" Red Alert said horrified as Hotshot exclaimed "No way!"

"Megatron would never hurt them," Sideways said, a slight sneer in his voice. "As soon as he saw what was happening, he stopped firing so he could catch them all."

Optimus took a step towards him, anger radiating off him in waves.

"You could have easily killed them with that stunt. They are innocent children Sideways and we probably lost our only chance of getting them home safely."

"There'll be other opportunities," Sideways said dismissively, secretly enjoying Optimus's anger. "Frankly, you have a better chance here than on the Decepticons base, serving as Megatron's punch bag."

Optimus stared at him for a moment and then his fist lashed out, smashing into Sideways face and sending him sprawling. He didn't retaliate, just lay there, one hand raised to assess the damage to his jaw. Optimus stood over him, shoulders shaking with rage.

"Never do anything like that again," he growled threateningly. "Or you'll get a lot worse."

"Understood," Sideways said softly as Optimus turned and marched away, heading for the Med Bay. Red Alert stared down for a moment before following his leader to treat him.

"Why did you do that?" Hotshot asked, sounding very disappointed.

"Because it was either that, or allow your leader to fall back into Megatron's clutches," Sideways said firmly. "And I promise you, we wouldn't have had another shot at him if we'd failed."

Hotshot bit his lip, he was torn between anger at Sideways actions and relief that his beloved leader was back. In the end, he shook his head and stomped off, calling over his shoulder.

"Please stay out of the way, we'll talk later."

"Sure," Sideways said softly, his optics glinting with glee. Everything was falling into place.

The Decepticon's base

"How is he?" Megatron asked as Demolisher finished cleaning up Carlos.

"He'll be alright," the Decepticon declared. "It's just a bad burn, it should mostly heal when he turns back into a human. Although I'd recommend binding his side up once he is back to normal."

Demolisher stepped aside so that Megatron and the kids he was holding could see Carlos. His side was covered in a field dressing which hid his nasty burn from their optics. He gave them a weak smile but still felt a bit queasy from being injured in such a fashion. And that walloping Megatron had given him hadn't helped either.

"How do you feel?" Alexis asked kindly as Carlos tried to move and winced.

"Okay," he said, holding his side.

"Good," Megatron said before turning to Demolisher. "You're dismissed, we'll talk later."

Demolisher nodded but he paused before asking.

"Sir, do you know who that bot was who broke Prime out?"

"No," Megatron admitted with a growl. "But I'm hoping to get some answers."

He turned his gaze on the kids and they immediately protested.

"Hey, we'd no idea what was going to happen," Rad said hotly, Megatron wasn't blaming them for this. "The first we knew about anything was when Optimus appeared and grabbed us."

Megatron eyed them suspiciously before saying.

"Did he tell you that Mech's name?"

"No, there wasn't time," Alexis said softly. "I didn't like the look of him though."

"Me neither," Carlos growled. "That jerk just chucked us right at you."

"Yes," Megatron said in a thoughtful voice, scratching his chin. "Definitely not an Autobot...perhaps a rouge of some sort?"

"Don't all transformers belong to Autobots or Decepticons?" Rad asked curiously.

"Of course not," Megatron stated. "There are Neutrals, Rouges, sympathisers, all sorts really. The majority belong to Autobots and Decepticons though."

The kids nodded, it made sense. There was silence for a minute before Rad said.

"Megatron, we...we didn't exactly run away when we saw Optimus."

"I'm sure you didn't," Megatron said silkily.

"Megatron, you know we want to go back home to our parents," Alexis said in exasperation. "You can't stop us feeling that way."

"I can try," Megatron said with a growl that made all of them stare in shock.

"W-what do you mean?" Alexis stuttered, her eyes wide.

"I mean that someday, you will _want _to stay with me," Megatron growled, a threatening note in his tone. "You will never leave me again."

"The hell...we've never left you," Carlos said in disbelief and confusion. "You've always caught us before we could leave."

But Megatron didn't answer, he just growled. Demolisher actually looked a bit bemused but as Megatron turned towards him, snapped to attention.

"Take Rad and go," Megatron said with a jerk of his hand.

The Decepticon nodded and grabbed Rad before exiting the room with haste. This left the other two kids staring at Megatron as though he'd sprouted feathery wings. He glared back at them, barking out.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you?" Alexis demanded. "Why are you acting like this?"

"None of your concern," Megatron said dismissively as he turned to open a comm. channel.

"Starscream, Cyclonus, get to the Medical By now."

He refused to look at the kids, just glared at the opposite wall. They stared at one another, what was going on? Clearly, it was something big but Megatorn's behaviour was random they had no idea what to think.

"Amiga, he's gone loco," Carlos muttered to Alexis, wincing as his burn ached.

"I didn't catch that," Megatron suddenly growled and both kids jumped.

"Uh, I didn't say anything," Carlos mumbled as Megatron glared at them.

"That's what I thought," Megatron huffed before glaring at the door. "Where are those two?"

The kids glanced at one another, Megatron was in a towering temper alright. They were just lucky he wasn't locking them up or giving them a harsh punishment. But if he stayed in a bad mood, he was bound to lash out sooner or later. And they didn't want to be on the receiving end of that.

A few moments past and the two Decepticons finally entered. They looked wary, they knew from long experience that Megatron wouldn't be in a good mood. Both Decepticons bowed respectively before Megatron snapped.

"You will both take your charges for an hour or so. I don't mind what you do with them but have them back here before their transformation back into humans."

"Yes sir," they said as they reached for the two kids.

"Megatron, what's wrong?" Alexis asked gently as Starscream picked her up and cradled her close.

"...nothing," Megatron muttered, turning away from them all. "Away with you."

The two Decepticons quickly left, they didn't want to be around their leader when he was in this mood. He watched them leave before turning away to glare outside the view screen. He clenched his fists, knowing that Prime was free and he wasn't getting any more Minicons from the Autobots.

But somehow, he didn't care about that. All he cared about was the fact he almost lost his pets, he would have if that rouge hadn't thrown them at him. Primus, why did he feel this way, he should only be focused on collecting Minicons and defeating Prime. So why was he constantly sidetracked with those troublesome children.

He should have exchanged them for Minicons long ago, at the very least when he got hold of Prime. With Prime in his clutches, he didn't need to worry about forcing Minicons from the Autobots, he had no need to keep those kids. They were just a distraction against in the same old war, something different to occupy his time with.

But were they...could mere pets invoke such...feelings of affection in him?

He swallowed as a memory of his sweet Blaze rose up inside him, smiling that coy smile of hers. Her lips parting, telling him her dearest desire...no, he wouldn't think of that. It hurt his Spark too much for that, and he didn't think he could stand to feel that much. Unfortunately, his processor kept returning to her and he couldn't stand it.

With further ado, he marched out of the Med Bay and along to his room. He didn't see any of his men, Minicons or the kids and for that he was very thankful. Things were getting too complicated for his taste, his feelings were all over the slagging place. When it came to emotions, he could take explosive anger and triumphant glee but grief, sadness

He came to his room and stamped in, rubbing a hand across his face agitation. Primus but he wanted a good stiff drink. Perhaps he'd indulge in one so he wouldn't end up in a stupor although that was tempting. But he wanted to be awake and sober for when the kids were turned back into humans.

He had a decision regarding them to make, one that had been in the back of his mind for a while but one he'd stubbornly ignored. It was one he was half afraid, half hopeful to consider. If only Blaze was with him, she'd be able to guide him and tell him what the best thing to do was. Then again, if she was with him, he wouldn't have this dilemma.

Megatron saw down heavily on his berth, resting his elbows on his knees as he sighed. Was he going mad, was this all a ridiculous delusion? No, he was Megatron and he did not get delusions, if he wanted to go through with this that was his choice.

"Primus," he muttered as he sub spaced a container and held it gently in his hands.

He stared down at it for a long moment before carefully unlocking and opening it. Inside were three tiny, perfectly formed orbs which looked like they were made of glass. They were carefully held in place with a form of suspended animation which kept them in perfect condition. At a first glance, they looked identical but a closer look showed that the central orb had a pinkish tinge while the others were bluish.

They weren't much but they were all he had left of his children.

Alexis's POV

Alexis frowned as Starscream carried her away from the Med Bay. Her feelings were in turmoil, she and her friends had almost escaped but been taken back at the last moment. Not only that, but they'd suffered a pretty near death experience considering they'd been pitched into blaster fire.

Then poor Carlos had been injured and Megatron had given them a harsh walloping. But then Megatron had suddenly turned strange, he'd yelled at them and they had no idea what about. Alexis was feeling very confused about all of this, she didn't know what she should think or feel. She just curled against Starscream who noticed her discomfort.

"Alexis, what is it?" he asked softly.

"I...Megatron," she mumbled. "He was acting weird Starscream and I mean weird."

"How so?" he questioned and she considered her answer.

"Well, first he called me and the boys' funny names," she replied in a rush. "And just now, he went mental at us, yelling something about us never leaving him again. What was wrong with him, Starscream?"

"Mmm," Starscream murmured, sounding like he was considering things. "I'm not sure Alexis...what do you mean by funny names?"

"Well, he called me iníon and Rad mo mhac, do you know what they mean."

Starscream stopped dead, a shocked look on his face. Alexis stared up at him in surprise, he looked completely taken aback and she hadn't been expecting that. When he stayed motionless, she gave his hand a little shake and said.

"Starscrea, are you alright?"

"Fine," he muttered, starting to walk again. He paused before saying.

"I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither were we," Alexis admitted before saying. "But what does it mean Starscream, he called us that when he left us outside so we didn't have a chance to ask him."

"I can imagine," Starscream said, giving him a very strange look. "Alexis, how...was Megatron when he called you that?"

"A bit distracted," she admitted softly. "He almost sounded half asleep, like he wasn't really paying attention when he said those names."

"That makes sense," Starscream replied, nodding. "Well Alexis, in short iníon means daughter and mo mhac means my son."

"What!" yelped Alexis staring at him in shock. "But...but...why?"

"I'm afraid I don't know," Starscream said with a wry smile. "I'm as surprised as you."

"But...," began Alexis slowly. "He can't think of us like that, can he?"

"He is very fond of you," Starscream said gently although his expression was still a little bemused. "Perhaps he has become fonder than any of us could have predicted."

Alexis wrinkled her nose, she didn't know how she felt about that. Starscream tapped her head and smiled as she looked up at him. Giving her head a little rub, he said softly.

"How do you fancy going for a flight, Alexis?"

"Oh, I'd love to," she said eagerly with a wide smile.

Starscream chuckled as he turned a corner and headed for the outside.

"Let's go then," he said with a slight rasp.

Once they were there, Starscream placed Alexis on the ground and transformed. With a grin, she climbed onto him and then into his cockpit. After strapping herself in, she braced herself for takeoff, her excitement mounting. Starscream laughed out loud before gunning his thrusters and taking off into space.

Alexis whooped out loud, leaving her troubles behind as she and Starscream soared through the stars.

Megatron's POV

Megatron stared at the box on the small table next to his berth as he sipped a cube of Energon. He was thinking about his three orbs and what they could have become. When Blaze's body had been recovered and examined, the Medic had informed Megatron she'd been in the early stages of Carrying.

His triplets Sparks had only just formed and thus been totally reliant on their mother's Spark. When her Spark died, they couldn't' survive and their Sparks were totally extinguished. When her chest had been opened up, three little orbs had been discovered nestled next to her own much larger Spark casing.

If he felt pain over the sight of that empty Spark Casing, it was nothing to how he felt when he saw those empty orbs. His beloved children, his future heirs to teach and cherish as they grew into adults and warriors. All Decepticons and most Autobots knew about his beloved mate but none save that certain Medic knew about his Sparklings.

As he'd mourned over his mate's cold body, the medic had carefully removed the three orbs and examined them. Triplets were extremely rare, almost unheard of and he was interested in them. He'd told Megatron that if they'd survived, he would have had two sons and a daughter. Sliverblaze had kept her promise, giving him Mechs and a Femme for her own.

Primus, she'd sounded so excited when she called him earlier that cycle to say she had wonderful news. Megatron had honestly no idea what that had been, he thought it might be something to do with the looming war. The medics new had come as a humongous shock, he and Blaze hadn't even been trying for Sparklings.

Damn it, he never even got to see the beautiful glow of his triplets Sparks as they circled their mother's. All he had were the remains of their Spark orbs which he kept in a special box for protection. He'd done his best to forget the pain and he'd never revealed what he'd lost.

The medic had programmed himself never to reveal either, unless Megatron gave him permission. But he doubted that he ever would, he didn't see the point in bots pitying him for his loss. He allowed no one to pity him, no one and Primus forbid Prime ever got wind of that.

The reason he was brooding over those triplets was because he was wondering about his three pets. Two boys and a girl who were human yet had an unbelievable connection to both Autobots and Decepticons. Who resided on the one planet the Minicons had crashed landed on, was he imagining things?

Was it a foolish hope to believe...they might be his Creations reincarnated? They said that Primus takes care of all Spark, especially for those who never had a chance to exist. All his children were precious but surely triplets the most precious of all.

There was a test he could perform to see his suspicions were correct. He held back because he feared being wrong, feared he was being delusional. But why else would he persist in keeping them when he should have long ago let them go? Why did they stir such feelings inside of them, why did he feel...so parental towards them.

He couldn't ask his beloved Blaze and it was unlikely Primus would tell him. But perhaps he would be giving a sign if he went ahead with his experiment. Surely Primus wouldn't allow him to waste his Sparklings orbs if he were wrong.

What was his plan?

When the children neared the time they would turn back into humans, he would open their chests up and hold the orbs near the Sparks. If they truly were his children, they in theory they should absorb those orbs and receive all the information they needed. And then they would truly become his children.

To be Continued

_Author's note. Will Megatron go ahead with his plan and what does it mean for the kids? Where has Starscream taken Alexis and what are the boys up to? Find out next time, until then._


	40. Chapter 40

_Author's note. If anyone is a fan of my Little Brother story, a massive chapter has just been added, please check it out and leave a review. Me and my co author worked very hard on it and want to know if people really enjoyed it. Thanks._

_Big thank you to all those who have given me suggestions, they've been a great help._

_Enjoy and please review._

Alexis's POV

"This is wonderful," Alexis cried as Starscream deftly dodged several asteroids.

"You're so lucky Starscream...," she added as the Seeker shot into free space. "...To be able fly like this whenever you want."

"We Seekers are privileged," he acknowledged smugly. "All other bots are jealous of our talent and beauty in the air."

"I'm sure they are," Alexis laughed. "I know I am."

This caused Starscream to chuckle but not in a mocking way. He was much more relaxed here in space, away from Megatron's tight control. His flying was much smoother than she'd expected, she'd seen him perform incredible feats before. It made her hope that she could go on other flights with him although she wasn't sure if they'd be able to do space flights again.

After all, being a Minicon protected her a lot, she wasn't sure if she'd need a special suit to ride in Starscream while in space. But that was a problem for another time, for now, she was happy to enjoy the ride. Distant stars twinkled brilliant and even the moon appeared to be lit up by the sun's reflection. And beyond that was the glittering jewel that was her home, Earth.

She had no idea where Starscream was taking her but still trusted him to take her to a nice place. It was a shame the boys were missing this but hopefully, they could get to do something fun another time. She certainly didn't regret getting away from Megatron for a while, he appeared to be in the weirdest of moods.

There was all that talk of her and the boys never leaving him again, what was that all about?

"Starscream," Alexis now said softly. "Do you think Megatron will be okay?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine," he replied kindly. "Just do what he asks of you and everything will be alright."

"I'll try," she said softly. "I don't want him to be upset, I really do want him to be happy. Just like I want you all to be happy, including the Autobots."

"I know," Starscream assured her. "It's good of you and the boys to feel this way."

Alexis smiled broadly at this and relaxed against her seat. She closed her optics and just enjoyed the sensation of flying through space. In fact, she actually started to doze a little but this didn't bother the Seeker. He knew she'd been under a lot of stress with being turned into a Minicon and then almost being rescued.

He continued on to their destination which did take a bit of time. When he did finally start his approach to the red planet, he gently called out to Alexis. She awoke with a slight start, almost panicking but quickly remembering where she was.

"See where we are," he told her as she lifted her head up and gasped.

"Where are we?" she exclaimed, making him chuckle again.

"I believe you know the name of this planet," he teased as she nodded her head.

"Mars," she breathed. "The closet planet to Earth. I don't believe this."

"Believe it," he replied as he made his final approach.

Soon, he had landed and opened his cockpit for Alexis to climb out of. She stared around in awe, she had landed in a red coloured desert. All around her was either sand or red sun bleached rocks. It had a very lonely feeling to it, a desolate beauty. Slowly, she climbed out of Starscream and down onto Mar's surface.

As he transformed, she bent to touch it and found that the red sand stuck to her fingers, coating them a burnt reddish colour. She giggled, this was truly brilliant. Before being captured by Megatron, she and the boys often felt like they were on an awesome adventure. Of course, being made Megatron's pets did suck out the glee out of it quite a bit but still.

They had had great times so far, combined with bad and had done things no other human had ever done before. That included adults which made it even more incredible. What had happened to them, whether good or bad would never ever leave them.

"This wonderful Starscream," she exclaimed, optics glowing brightly with emotion.

He grinned as he settled himself down against a rocky outcrop. With a flourish, he brought a container forth from sub space and opened it. Alexis stared as it revealed brightly coloured little cubes which were a deep orange in colour. She came over curiously as Starscream offered the small box to her.

"Their Energon treats," he explained. "I thought you might enjoy sampling them, these are E Treats, one of my favourite. I'm afraid they're in ration form, the normal ones are much nicer."

"That doesn't matter," she assured him. "I wouldn't normally get to taste them anyway."

He nodded in agreement and she sat down beside him, carefully taking one of the offered cubes. She examined it for a moment; it seemed to have a slightly hard surface with some sort of liquid inside. It had a sweet, slightly spicy scent to it which intrigued her so she bit into it.

As soon as she did this, a sweet but tangy taste filled her mouth and she hummed with pleasure. Starscream grinned as he saw how much she was enjoying it. The sweet didn't just taste nice, its liquid was very soothing and the hard outer part had a good crunch to it. Once she'd finished that sweet, she eagerly took another from the box that Starscream offered.

They didn't speak, they just enjoyed the E Treats. Alexis could still barely believe where she was, she had to be the first human to ever land on Mars. Well, technically former human but it still counted. She was pretty sure no human had ever visited both the Moon and Mars, how she wished she could tell her parents about this.

"This is really nice Starscream," she said softly and he turned to look at her. "I mean it, you've really looked after me."

"Megatron trusts me to do so," he said quietly and she smiled.

"Yeah but I'd like to think that it's mostly because we're friends now," she replied, a little hesitant. "I mean, you've always looked after me but you were a bit aloft when I was first given to you. But since then, you've done so many great things for me and the boys, even risking yourself to do them for us."

His expression softened as she carried on.

"What...what I'm trying to say Starscream is...thank you."

He smiled as he gently took hold of her and lifted her up.

"It was no problem," he said kindly as she giggled and then leant forward to give him a kiss on the cheek.

She relaxed against him as he gently stroked her back, feeling very at ease with the world. But little did she know that her life was about to change forever.

Megatron's POV

Megatron paced around his room, impatient for his pets to be brought to him. He couldn't stand waiting for them and the Energon he'd consumed wasn't helping. In fact, he was starting to feel a little light headed, which further annoyed him. It was killing him, the worry that he was wrong about those three children and how he could be making a massive mistake.

He didn't want to risk losing his precious Sparkling orbs but if those three were truly his children, he wanted to know. And if it turned out that they were his, then he was going to assume his rightful role of their Sire. It briefly occurred to him that the kids had Creators back on Earth but he didn't care.

He checked the time, it would soon be time but he couldn't wait any longer. The Decepticon leader knew he just had to get his hands on those kids and make sure everything was okay. Carefully closing the box which contained the orbs, he tucked it into his Sub Space before leaving his quarters.

"Will they accept me?" he mumbled to himself as Leader One suddenly came hurrying up to him. The Minicon was delivering his report on how the other Minicons were doing but Megatron only half listened. Once the Minicon was done, he dismissed him, he couldn't' fully focus on anything until he had his answers.

He decided to check up on Carlos first since he'd been injured. And knowing Cyclonus, they were probably in the helicopter's quarters so that's where he headed to. Sure enough, when he arrived and marched straight in, he found Cyclonus sprawled on his berth sleeping away. Surprisingly, Carlos was also sleeping, curled up on his guardian's chest.

The sight made Megatron smile for a moment before going over and gently lifting Carlos up. Neither the boy nor Cyclonus stirred but Cyclonus's Minicon was awake so Megatron told him to inform his master of what had happened. Cradling the young boy close, he left the room.

"So Carlos," he murmured as he carried the sleeping boy away. "Are you mo mhac?"

The boy of course didn't reply but Megatron did not need him to. He wasn't actually planning on telling the kids what was going to happen, just in case it turned out he was wrong. And so that they didn't protest and try to get away from him.

Arriving at Demolisher's quarters was different from Cyclonus's as both occupants were awake. Rad was helping his guardian who was tinkering with some bits of machinery.

"Megatron sir," Demolisher exclaimed in mild surprise as his leader entered.

"Carlos," Rad cried, jumping up and rushing over. "What happened?"

"Nothing, he is merely asleep," Megatron assured him.

"Oh," Rad huffed, both relieved and a little annoyed. He had thought something awful had happened to his best friend. Maybe he was still a little stressed from what had happened earlier.

Megatron offered him a smirk before saying to Demolisher.

"I believe I will take my little pet now, Demolisher."

"Of course sir," the Decepticon replied respectively, lifting up Rad and offering him to his leader.

Rad was placed next to Carlos who shifted but didn't wake. Clearly, being injured had taken a lot out of the boy. Rad smiled sadly down at his friend before saying his goodbye to Demolisher who gruffly replied in kind. As Megatron took both boys away, Rad asked softly.

"Will Carlos be okay when we change back?"

"He should be fine," Megatron assured him. "His wound should be healed by the change but I was planning on giving you all a check out beforehand. Just to ensure everything is as it should be."

"Okay," Rad accepted with a little shrug.

Megatron smiled to himself, the boy had no idea what he'd just agreed to. He now needed to locate Starscream but that would be slightly harder. The Seeker didn't just stay in his room, he tended to be out and doing stuff. So, he opened a comm. to his Seeker and demanded to know where he was.

"I am on my way back to the base right now, sir," Starscream responded, causing Megatron to narrow his optics.

"And just where have you been, Starscream?" he growled back.

"Just for a flight," the Seeker said quickly, causing Megatron's optics to narrow.

"Really," he said silkily. "Well, as long as you are back here within the next ten minutes..."

"I will be," Starscream hastened to assure him. "I will not keep you waiting, my lord."

"You better not," Megatron told him warningly before switching off the comm.

"Uh, what kind of tests do you need to do?" Rad asked curiously as he and Carlos were taken to the Med Bay.

"Hmm, oh, just a few scans," Megatron told him. "And perhaps a look at your Sparks, make sure their functioning normally. Is that alright, Rad?"

"Yeah, just curious," Rad quickly said, settling against Megatron's chest.

Megatron smirked but didn't comment. Once in the Med Bay, he carefully placed both boys on the table beside the machine and the container of Electrum. Carlos was still sleeping but he was starting to stir a little. Megatron began to carefully gather what he would need, including placing the special box on a shelf where it would be safe until he needed it.

"Carlos," Rad said softly, figuring his friend should probably be awake of this. "Wake up buddy."

"Hmm, waz it?" Carlos mumbled, trying to curl up but ending up wincing in pain.

"Ah, watch it," Rad said with a wince of sympathy as Carlos finally woke up.

"Mmm, dude, what's happening?" Carlos groaned as he rubbed his sore side.

"We're going to be changing back soon," Rad told him gently just as Starscream came hurrying into the Med Bay, clutching Alexis to his chest.

"Here she is sir," Starscream said breathlessly, carefully setting the little Femme on the table.

"At long last," Megatron grumbled before saying. "You're dismissed, soldier."

Starscream hesitated but a glare from his leader sent him out the door. He briefly lingered to give the kids a small smile but then he was gone. Megatron muttered something under his breath, it sounded a little like 'interfering Seekers' but none of the kids were sure.

"What were you doing with Starscream?" Rad asked curiously as Megatron grabbed some other pieces of equipment.

"He took me on a flight to Mars," she whispered back and they stared in astonishment at her.

"Whoa, that's amazing," exclaimed Carlos. "Dude, I'd love to go there."

"So would I," Rad admitted ruefully. "Maybe Starscream will take us sometime."

Alexis nodded before suddenly saying

"I brought back some rocks for you," and sub spaced them. Starscream had taught her how to do this although it had taken several attempts before she'd managed.

"Cool," Rad said as both he and Carlos took the burnt orange coloured rocks.

"Are you ready my dears?" Megatron suddenly said, coming over to them.

"Um, yeah," Alexis responded as the boys tucked their rocks out of the way, under a piece of cloth. "What's going to happen?"

"First, you get onto this belt," Megatron stated, pointing to the one they'd been on before. "Then I will scan you and make sure everything's alright. Once I know you're alright, you will go into that machine. Once you have been transformed back into humans, the electrum should just slip off you."

"Yeah, but we're going to be pretty dirty," Carlos said with a grimace.

Megatron smiled as he said.

"Don't worry about that, I'll take you for a bath afterwards."

This made the kids relax a bit more, they always enjoyed their baths. It was fun to mess around in the warm water and also relaxing. Plus, it normally put Megatron in quite a good mood which was always a good thing.

"That's right," Megatron said with a slight purr as he directed the kids to the conveyor belt. "Just lie back and relax."

Alexis exchanged a look with Rad but they didn't say anything. Megatron was starting to act a bit weird again but they hoped this would pass. Once they were lying down, straps were once again attached to their bodies, holding them in place. The Decepticon began scanning them, watching the results closely as he did so.

The kids didn't really feel anything other than a very mild tingle but they were more focused on Megatron's expression. When it didn't change, they relaxed again, it seemed like everything was alright. Megatron gave them a smile before reaching for his box and placing it near them. He then grabbed an odd looking instrument and said gently.

"I need to open up your chests to see your Sparks, it won't hurt you," he assured them as they looked alarmed. "Transformers are able to do this quite naturally, remember, it is how we mate."

"If you're sure this won't hurt," Alexis said a little uncertainly but Megatron just chuckled, patting her head.

"I'm very sure my dear, having experienced it many times."

The kids groaned a little at this, they didn't want to know anything about Megatron's sex life. Megatron chuckled again before carefully reaching down and pointing the strange tool at Rad's chest. They saw him press something which seemed to shot a beam which hit Rad's chest and was absorbed. Rad gasped as something glowed from the seams in his armour before his chest suddenly sprang open.

The boy couldn't' help but yelp at this, even though he wasn't feeling any pain and all his systems were telling him it was alright. Megatron gently stroked him, murmuring that everything was going to be okay.

"I'm...I'm alright," Rad said at last, with a weak smile. "Just a bit weird, you know."

"I know," Megatron said softly. "Now, I will just do your_ Siblíní_ and you will soon be ready to be human again."

"My...uh, what?" Rad stammered, thrown off by the strange word.

"Your _Siblíní,_" Megatron repeated kindly as he moved to Alexis. "Just relax now."

Alexis had a very confused expression on her face but it soon turned to a grimace as her chest was also opened. She also flushed, it felt very exposed having her chest open like that but at least it didn't really reveal anything. The glow of hers and Rad's Sparks shone brightly in the dimly lit room and the kids gazed in awe at them.

"Just you now, mo mhac," Megatron murmured softly as he opened up Carlos to reveal his glowing orb of a Spark.

"So," Carlos said nervously. "Everything okay, dude?"

"Hmm, it appears so," Megatron said slowly, making a show of examining each one in turn. "I just need to do one last thing."

Before any of them could protest, he whipped open the box and very gently took out the tiny pink orb. Since he knew that this would Alexis's orb if she was indeed his daughter, he was going to use this one to test his hypothesis. Very delicately, holding the orb in a special pair of forceps, he picked up his daughter's orb. His nerves were tingling as he lifted it up and towards Alexis's chest.

"What...what is that?" she gasped, staring at the delicate little thing.

"A test," he whispered back, carefully holding it as close as he dared to Alexis's Spark.

"But...," she started to say before gasping as the orb suddenly lit up, glowing brightly with little designs littering its self.

"Primus," Megatron swore, optics widening. His suspicions had been correct, Alexis was his daughter.

His own Spark pounding, he pressed the orb closer to Alexis's Spark, it was now or never. The little Femme tried to shy away but with the restraints it was impossible. The orb touched her Spark and glowed even brighter, as though it might explode. But then the Spark was inside the orb, melting through like water through a sieve.

Alexis was yelping loudly but if it was pain or fear, no one could tell. The boys were shouting protests, but Megatron utterly ignored them. His Spark leapt as he let go of the orb and it stayed put, Alexis's Spark swirling around inside it as it accepted its brand new casing. Minicons had a different Spark set up to their larger counterparts, they didn't have an orb that surrounded their Spark, just a Spark casing.

"Uh...ahh...," Alexis groaned before slipping into unconscious, she couldn't handle the feelings of upheaval in her Spark. Megatron gently stroked her head as her Spark became more settled within its new home. Or perhaps that should be old home.

"Shh, it's okay," Megatron whispered softly before turning his attention to the boys who looked very alarmed.

"Hey dude, come on," Carlos tried to say. "W-we don't want any weird stuff..."

"Just relax, mo mhac," Megatron said quietly but in a serious tone. "Now, let's see...,"

He selected one of the blue orbs but he didn't know which boy it belonged to. So he carefully placed it near Carlos's Spark but this time there was no reaction. As the boy stared, panting heavily even though he had no lungs, Megatron moved the orb over to Rad.

And this time, he got a reaction.

"Oh no," Rad groaned as he saw the orb lit up and Megatron smile. "Megatron, please..."

"Be a good boy and hold still," the Decepticon tyrant commanded as he pressed forward the orb into Rad's Spark.

Rad tried to resist but it was no use. With his limbs and body held in place, there was just no escaping. All he could do was cry out as his body struggled to process the sensations he was experiencing and like Alexis, just couldn't handle it. The last thing he felt was a hand stroking his head while his chest burned madly.

Carlos groaned and swore under his breath as the Decepticon leader now turned his attention on him. He did not like the mad gleam in Megatron's optics or the fact his friends had just passed out from whatever half cooked scheme Megatron had going this time.

"So," Carlos said nervously as Megatron advanced on him. "Any chance you don't go through with what you're about to do?"

"No," Megatron replied with a smirk, bringing forth the very last orb.

"Oh man," Carlos groaned as this orb lit up like all the others and he knew that his fate was sealed.

Just how it was sealed, he wouldn't find about until later on and by then it would be too late.

To be continued.

_Author's note. Hope you all enjoyed that, sorry for the naughty little cliff hanging. What happens when the kids wake up, how are they changed? Does Megatron tell them why he's done it and what do the other Decepticons think? Find out next, until then._


	41. Chapter 41

_Author's note. Big thanks to everyone who has given me suggestions, they've been a big help._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron smirked as the last orb finally settled within its new home and Carlos fell into unconsciousness. He gently stroked his son, regretting that it was an unpleasant experience for the children but not regretting why he had done it. After all these Yorns, he finally had his children and he wasn't going to let them go.

Very carefully, he closed their chests up, one by one. Sadly, their expressions weren't very peaceful but that would change soon enough. He gently stroked their heads, trying to help them sleep better and it seemed to work. Their grimaces softened a bit and he smiled as he watched them. They were still only plain looking Minicons but that would soon change.

He glanced down at the now empty box and carefully picked it up. Even though it was empty, he couldn't get rid of it, so after carefully closing it, placed it back in Sub Space. He turned back to his children; he needed to transform them back to their human forms. It seemed odd but since they had been reborn as children, Primus must have a reason for that. But just because they were human didn't mean they couldn't become Transformers.

It was his hope that someday they could become proper sized Transformers but even he knew this would be a change too much for his little ones. There was no rush, now that it was certain they were his, he would take his time in converting them. Perhaps he would be able to tell them about their mother, he never ever spoke of her but it was only right _they _know about her.

Sighing, he activated the machine and the conveyor belt rumbled its way inside. His little Minicon children disappeared from sight as the reverse progress began. He was very interested to see just what kind of changes his former pets would experience. They now had their Spark orbs back and even being changed back into humans, there would still be an impact. Maybe they would resemble Predacons, Transformers from the planet Predaca who could transform into organic beings but were still part robot.

"Will you transform from humans to your true forms?" he wondered out loud as the machine sparked but not in a bad way.

Eventually, the process ended and the conveyor belt rumbled back out with three unconscious _human_ kids lying on it. On the surface, there didn't appear to be anything wrong but Megatron was smiling. Because he could feel a very faint Bond forming as he leaned over them, just a little tingle from all three children. But it was a start, oh Primus, it was a start. He'd been waiting for that feeling ever since he'd found out that Sliverblaze was Carrying.

If it developed enough, he'd been able to communicate with them. Perhaps not in their human forms but from now on, he'd at least have a sense of what they were feeling. This would be useful if they did anything naughty and he could see if they were really sorry.

"Yes," he sneered as he undid the straps on the now human children who were covered in rapidly melting electrum.

He lifted them up and held them over the tub as the electrum slipped off their bodies, the goo like substance dropping with a splash. Sadly, some still clung to their bodies but it would easily wash off. He grabbed a spare cloth and wrapped them all up in it, to prevent the electrum dripping all over the place. After cleaning his fingers, he also grabbed the kids' clothes and sub spaced them for later.

The journey to his quarters was uneventful; he met none of his men or any of the Minicons. The kids just slept on, their faces smudged with the liquid metal which clung to their skin stubbornly. They would need a long soak in a hot bath but that was no problem. After all that had happened the past cycle, he felt he needed a chance just to sit back and relax.

No doubt the kids wouldn't be too happy once they woke but they would eventually understand. They would have plenty of time to accept it because he was never letting them go, ever again.

Dream state

Alexis groaned as she got to her feet, rubbing at her head which felt like lead weights had been stuffed inside. But that was nothing to how her chest felt, like there was something pulsing inside it which could explode out at any minute. Which made her uncomfortably think of those Alien movies and she had to fight the urge to throw up.

As she turned, she found she was in a strange looking place. It was nothing like she'd ever seen before; it was almost like space except everything was lit up. There wasn't a single solid plane either, there appeared to be multiply levels, floating above and beneath. She jumped as a shooting star rocketed past her, making a noise like a firework as it went.

Alexis giggled, this was clearly a dream and it was a pretty good one so far. Although the feeling in her chest was rather annoying, it was still good. Until she woke up, she decided that she would explore a bit. It was odd but she couldn't feel her feet touching anything as she walked, it was like she was 'walk flying' or something like that. She was pleased to find that she was human again and hoped that was the form she'd find when she woke up.

The young girl couldn't help but be very annoyed with Megatron for whatever he had done to her and probably the boys. Just why did he have to shove those strange glass balls into their chests? And why couldn't he have just told them what he was going to do instead of just doing it. But no, he could never take how they felt into consideration; he just assumed they'd accept it.

It was bad enough turning them into Minicons without asking but those glass balls were even worse. If he was really concerned with making sure their Sparks were okay, he'd have explained what he was doing. But that was the main difference between Megatron and Optimus, the Autobot leader nearly always took into account someone's feelings when he was going to do something which involved them.

"But he wouldn't be Megatron if he didn't act like a jerk," Alexis sighed to herself, she just had to hope the Decepticon leader wouldn't go too far some day.

On a whim, she flung out her arms and spun in a circle as another way of experiencing this strange dream world. As she did this, everything blurred into flashing stripes of colour and she could swear that she had just lifted off the ground. She didn't get dizzy, one reasons why she loved dreaming because you could do anything. Heck, she'd even flown a few times although she could only remember most of these dreams while dreaming.

"This is one weird place."

Alexis jumped in surprise and fell, her spinning abruptly interrupted. Picking herself off the ground she couldn't even feel, she looked up to see Carlos standing a little way in the distance. His back was to her and he seemed to be looking around in awe at the strange world they'd found themselves in. She couldn't believe he was here but he must be just a part of her dream so she started over to him.

"Carlos," she called and he turned a look of surprise on his face.

"Alexis?" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm dreaming," she replied with a slight shrug as he shook his head.

"Nuh uh, I'm the one who's dreaming amigo," he protested. "Megatron just finished with whatever the heck he was doing to my Spark."

Alexis frowned.

"But this is my dream," she protested back as Carlos's expression became confused.

"But it's mine," he mumbled as they suddenly became aware of someone else coming towards them.

"Rad!" they cried out together as they beheld their friend lightly jogging over, wearing the same bemused expression they had.

"Guys?" he said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"We were just asking each other that same question," Carlos said with an uneasy laugh. "This is meant to be my dream, but Alexis says it's hers..."

Rad smiled ruefully.

"Well, from my point of view, this is my dream."

They all stared at each other, trying to work out what was happening. Was it really possible they were all having the exact same dream? Carlos laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah...I guess we can ask each other when we wake up...see if this is all real?"

Rad nodded as he said.

"That sounds like the best thing to do."

"It is," came a slightly amused but kind voice from behind them.

They all jumped before whirling around to see a female robot kneeling, watching them with a smile. She was slim and elegantly designed her armour a sleek silver colour with electric blue woven into it. As they stared at her, they noticed that she had two sword handles just peeking over her shoulders. Her red optics regarded them warmly and they sensed she didn't mean they any harm, even though they were still wary.

"Who...who are you?" Alexis asked cautiously.

"Hmm, call me Anya," the sliver Femme replied with a wide, secretive smile. "You don't need to be afraid of me; I just wanted to see you."

"Oh," was Alexis's uncertain answer, she didn't know what to make of this strange Femme and neither did the boys.

"Um, are you a Decepticon?" Rad couldn't help but ask making her chuckle.

"I was...still am I suppose but I'm not your enemy little ones," she assured them gently.

"Cool," Carlos said before asking. "What is this place?"

"Just a dream world," she replied with a small shrug. "But it's the only place I can meet you."

"Why would you want to meet us?" was Alexis's question so Anya said.

"Because I'm interested to see the children melting that solid ice Spark of Megatron's, you see I was a...friend of us and I'm glad to see him doing much better."

"Are we really changing him?" Rad now asked and she nodded.

"Definitely Rad, you must have noticed that he is different from the Mech who first took you."

"How do you know my name?" he asked with a small frown.

"It's a dream," the Femme said softly, reaching over and stroking his hair with a hand that was someone human sized. "Anything can happen; you're not bound by the same rules as in the physical realm."

"You can leave this place," she added as though sensing what they were thinking. "All you need to do is wake up and you'll be back in your human bodies."

"I figured we already were," Carlos said, glancing down and gasping.

"Hey, what the...?"

Their bodies were covered in armour, although it wasn't like Minicon armour. The best way to describe it was a little like those Power Ranger shows they used to watch when they were little except they looked tougher than that. The strange looking armour seemed to have moulded around their bodies, displaying what little muscles they had. But when they brought their hard gloved hands up to their faces, they didn't have anything covering their heads.

And...it felt like they were still human, just wearing armour now.

"What is this?" Alexis asked as Anya moved to gather them close to her. Gently holding all three, she murmured.

"Just a dream, my darlings, it's only a dream."

As they cuddled into her warm body, they felt themselves melting away and realised that they were waking up.

End of Dream State

The kids woke with a gasp, looking wildly around and finding that they were covered in a horrible, gritty substance. They were lying on a slightly damp cloth in a rather steamy room and were in the underwear they'd been wearing when going into the electrum. Because of their experience, both with the dream and being transformed back into humans, they were a little disorientated.

"Ah, awake at last."

They jumped and looked around to find that they were on the ground right next to a steaming bath tub. And in said tub was a smirking Megatron, stripped of his armour and smirking away at them. They stared at him, barely noticing the strange heart burn all three of them were experiencing.

"You'll be wanting a bath," Megatron continued, still smirking at them. "Come in, my dears."

"Why did you do that to us?" Alexis demanded, she wasn't going to let him ignore the issue.

"Do what?" he said innocently, which only served to annoy all three of the kids.

"Those damn glass balls," Carlos said hotly. "Dude, that was totally screwed up."

"It was necessary," Megatron stated vaguely before lifting a hand, dripping with water over them, causing them to jerk as the warm water hit them. "Come on now, the water won't keep forever."

Grumbling but feeling so dirty they couldn't help themselves, the three children slipped into the lovely warm water, letting out gasps of pleasure. It felt so nice, especially to duck under the water and scrub away at the horrible electrum. They could feel Megatron smirking down at him but ignored him for the time being. All the kids wanted to do was get rid of the stuff covering them from head to toe.

"Here," Megatron said, in a slightly less sneering voice and they looked up to see him holding a bottle of a brightly coloured liquid.

"This is scented cleaner, it will help rid you of the electrum," Megatron explained and they eagerly swam closer to him so they could get some.

"There we go," he purred, pouring the green coloured liquid onto them before rubbing it carefully in.

"Thanks," Rad said gratefully, he seemed to have the gritty mineral substance in the worst places.

"You're welcome," Megatron said softly, gently stroking Rad's head before asking. "How are you all feeling?"

"Okay I think," Carlos said with a shrug. "Had a weird dream though..."

"We all did," Alexis said quietly. "You guys were in my dream but...you said it was your dream..."

The boys now looked nervous, how could they all have had the same experience. Megatron was grinning widely; his three children were starting to connect. Instead of explaining this, he said.

"It's possible a side effect of being transformed into Minicons," he offered kindly. "After all, Transformers can communicate with internally."

The kids considered this, it made sort of sense. However, it didn't really explain the kind Femme they had met but none of them felt like asking Megatron about this. At least things were back to normal with no obvious side effects, other than the weird shared dream.

Megatron had hold of a cloth now and was carefully wiping away the gritty substance from the kids, helping them to clean up. But as he did their hair, he noticed that just below their hairline at the back of their heads, was a gleam of sliver. His smile widened evilly but he didn't say anything just carried on.

There would be plenty of time for him to reveal what had happened.

_Author's note. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I don't know when the next one will be up but hopefully, it won't be too long. Until next time. _


	42. Chapter 42

_Author's note. Finally a new update, hope everyone likes. Remember, suggestions are very welcome._

_If anybody likes slash, I have a new story up called 'In the Dark' and it's an Optimus/Megatron story._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Feeling better, pets?" Megatron asked with a smile as the kids reclined against his chest.

"Yeah," Carlos said with a sigh, not opening his eyes.

Megatron smirked; his children were very sleepy after their bath. They were now completely clean and even smelled rather nicely of cleaning solution. Apart from some grumbling about how he'd messed with their Sparks, things had gone rather peacefully. Megatron had been able to help clean the last of the electrum off their bodies before watching as they played in the warm water.

As he'd cleaned them, he'd found small slivers of silver on their bodies but so far, the kids themselves hadn't found them. Megatron wasn't in a rush for them to discover that they had been forever alerted and even now were slowly changing. What they would change into remained to be seen but Megatron was still content. For as long as his children remained where they belonged, at his side, he would be satisfied.

"When we are done here, you children can have some dinner and then a nap," he told them as he continued to lightly stroke their warm bodies.

"All we've done today is sleep," Rad said rather grumpily but that seemed to be the only protest any of them was going to make.

"That's enough," Megatron said sternly, giving Rad a slight tap. "I'm not having grumpy children complaining that they feel tired later on so you will sleep."

"I swear you're bossier than my mum sometimes," Alexis sighed, remembering sadly all the times her mother had insisted that she go to bed.

To her surprise, Megatron just smiled at this and said.

"I'll take that as a compliment, my dear," he chuckled as the kids stared up at him.

He noted how their eyes seemed to briefly glow but it was gone so fast that he'd almost missed. This just made him smirk even though he knew that the kids were bound to notice these subtle changes sooner rather than later. Their reaction was unlikely to be a good one; he knew that at first they might even hate him. However, he was more than confidant that he would win them over.

After all, if they could melt his Spark, then surely he could do the same with them. It would take time, a lot of patience and possibly some treats but he would do it. He had to, these were his children and he wanted both their love and respect. And one way or another, he would make them loyal to him and not Optimus and his precious Autobots.

"You just relax my dears," he said gently. "I know I scared you earlier but I want to make it up to my little pets. You can try something brand new and then have a good sleep."

They stared up at him with curious surprise but then shrugged and snuggled down again. Megatron just smirked as he continued to stroke them, admiring the tiny hints of sliver he was hiding on them. Just as he was doing this, he suddenly received a comm. from Scavenger.

"Megatron, I am returning to base with two Minicons I discovered," came the old Mech's voice as Megatron smirked even more.

"Excellent Scavenger, you have done well," he complimented; pleased that Scavenger's search had borne fruit. A few cycles previously, he had sent the Mech to search the asteroids and planets closest to Earth for Minicons. Since he'd found his Minicon Leader One on this Moon, he'd figured there may be some more scattered about the place.

And as usual, his hunch had proven to be correct.

"Thank you Megatron, I regret I didn't find more," Scavenger said softly but Megatron wasn't concerned with that.

"Never mind that, the point is we now have twice as many Minicons that the Autobots do," he said smugly. "You may rest easy once you return."

"I will, thank you Megatron," Scavenger said respectfully before asking. "Has anything happened while I've been away?"

Megatron glanced down at the lightly dozing children before replying softly.

"Optimus escaped with the help of a rouge bounty hunter."

"He did?" Scavenger exclaimed in astonishment. "That is...unexpected."

"Indeed, but it matters not," Megatron said shortly. "It was a blow against the Autobots and that's all that matter. He didn't leave with any Minicons or my pets so it is only a minor loss."

"Hmm," Scavenger said thoughtfully. "This is an interesting development; perhaps we could discuss it later?"

"Of course Scavenger, I shall meet you later," Megatron replied before switching the comm. off. Scavenger certainly deserved a good rest after all that searching, Megatron was perfectly happy to give him some time off.

He looked back down at his children and saw that they were fast asleep. He smiled as he examined their forms which were still purely human. Perhaps the small hints of sliver meant they were going to developed protoforms which could then lead to them becoming proper transformers. It also made him think that they would be able to retain human forms which would make the whole process a lot easier on them. Because it would be a rather nasty shock to them to discover they were Transformers but he would help them get through it.

Sometime later

"Here we go, my dears," Megatron said as he handed the three kids a bowl filled with different coloured cubes of food.

"What are they?" Carlos asked curiously as he and the others stared at the bowl.

"They are special cubes that I had Starscream create for you," Megatron explained with a smile, leaning back in his Throne. After the kids had had a long nap, he'd woken them up so they could dry themselves and get dressed. He'd then taken them to his Throne room where the Minicon Motors was waiting for them with the bowl of new food. The kids had been disappointed when Motors had left to attend to his duties but Megatron had promised them that they could play with the Minicons later.

"They are filled with everything you need to be healthy but with different flavours," Megatron continued. "Try them my dears; I think you will like them."

They looked at each other before shrugging and each reached for one. Alexis had a green one, Rad a blue one and Carlos helped himself to a yellow one. They cautiously bit into them but to their surprise, found them to be very delicious. Megatron's smile widened as they eagerly ate their treats before helping themselves to some more.

"Oh, these are lovely," Alexis complimented as she tried a pink cube.

"I shall tell Starscream," Megatron laughed, giving her hair a stroke. "We actually added a few extra minerals to help your systems cope with the transformation from Minicon to human."

"Is that safe dude?" Carlos asked in concern as Megatron nodded.

"Don't worry; we made sure everything is safe for you. Just enjoy them, mo mhac."

"Kay," Carlos mumbled as he now ate a green cube. He chewed thoughtfully for a few moments before hesitantly asking.

"Megatron...what does that mean?"

"What does what mean?" Megatron said with a smirk as the others looked up at him.

"Mo mhac," Carlos said very seriously even though Starscream had already told Alexis. But he wanted to hear Megatron's explanation and he knew his friends felt the same way.

Megatron just smiled and gave Carlos's head a pat.

"Have you children been worrying over that?"

"Not worrying but we want to know," Alexis said earnestly.

"Mmm, maybe I won't tell you," he suggested slyly, laughing as they burst into protests.

"Aw, come on," Rad groaned. "Tell us."

"Alright," Megatron laughed before saying. "Mo mhac means my son."

The kids stared at him with wide eyes before Alexis said slowly.

"And... Iníon?"

Megatron's fangs were revealed as he smiled even more.

"Daughter," was all he said as their eyes grew wide.

"Why...why would you call us that?" Rad asked quietly.

"Because I've become very fond of you all," Megatron said smoothly. "You're more than my little pets, we're...practically family."

The kids stared at him, their expressions indicating that they didn't know what to think. They had been wondering what Megatron really thought of them but to hear him declare that they were almost family was...mind boggling. Him liking them as pets they could understand perfectly well but..._family?_

"We...we didn't know you thought of us that way," Alexis said rather uncomfortably as Megatron chuckled.

"I admit children, I was a little surprised myself but now that I know how I think of you, I have accepted it."

"Uh...cool," Carlos said a little nervously. "That's cool, dude."

"I'm glad you think so," Megatron said before asking. "And I hope you might feel the same way."

Now the kids looked even more uncomfortable and started to shift a bit.

"I think...I think we've become fond of you too," Alexis finally said carefully. "You're not as bad as we thought you were."

"Yeah," Rad added as Carlos nodded.

"How fond?" Megatron couldn't help but probe. "Am I something of a parental figure to you?"

"Something like that...maybe," Rad offered, wondering what the heck Megatron was doing. "Uh...why do you want to know?"

Megatron shrugged.

"I am merely curious to know how you think about me but do not worry about it," he told them. "Now, why don't you finish your dinner and then you can have a nice nap. Afterwards, if you've been good, you can play with the Minicons for a bit."

The kids were so unsettled by Megatron's line of questioning that they didn't offer any protests as they continued to sample the brightly coloured cubes. What they didn't know was that the minerals they were consuming were meant to help their transformation along. Of course, he could just tell them now what was happening but he felt it was better for them become aware of it gradually.

"All done?" Megatron asked once they stopped munching the little cubes.

"Yeah," Alexis said as she stretched, she did feel a bit tired.

"Good," the Decepticon leader said with a smile as he picked them up one by one and placed them in a shallow container, on top of a soft cloth. After he had put all three of them there, he then gently tucked one end of the cloth over them so they could have a proper sleep. They gave him some more odd looks but they also looked very grateful, making him smile.

"There we go, my dears," he murmured down to them as they cuddled next to each other.

Was it his imagination or were there even more streaks of silver on their bodies?

An hour later, Megatron came back into the Throne Room to find that his kids were still in their make shift bed. Except one of them was awake and gazing out the window where the stars glittered brightly. Megatron noted that his eyes seemed to glow ever so slightly a blue colour, briefly making him think of the Autobots.

"Rad," he said softly, making the boy jump and turn around sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep," Rad whispered urgently, aware that he could be in trouble and also not wanting to wake his sleeping friends.

"It's alright," Megatron assured him softly as he sat down before reaching to stroke his young son. "I'm please you at least stayed where you were meant to. Do you really not feel tired?"

Rad shook his head.

"I was sleeping but when I woke, I just couldn't go back to sleep."

"Never mind Rad," Megatron told him with a smile. "This gives us an opportunity to talk."

Rad's lips twitched as he said.

"Like all the ones you've had with Alexis?"

This made Megatron laugh although he was careful to keep his voice down so Carlos and Alexis could continue sleeping. Rad couldn't help but smile now, it was a bit funny. Chuckling, Megatron finally said.

"Well, perhaps not quite like that unless you are looking for some advice on Femmes."

Rad blushed at this before shaking his head firmly.

"Nah, I think I'm alright."

"Good," Megatron said before saying. "You know Rad, you've always seemed like the leader of your little gang."

Rad wrinkled his nose as he said.

"It's not a gang and I wouldn't really call myself the leader..."

"But you do look after your two friends," Megatron pointed out. "And you seem to be the main voice of reason among the three of you."

Rad shrugged, he'd never really thought of it like that. Megatron smiled and said softly.

"I'm proud of you, mo mhac."

Ignoring the term of endearment, Rad blushed slightly and said.

"Just looking after my friends, they've all I've got."

"I know," Megatron said gently before saying. "I don't know how much you've been told about me but did you know I once had a mate."

Judging by the way Rad was looking at him, this information wasn't new to him but he didn't dwell on it. Instead he said.

"She died early on in the War and we never had a chance to start a family although we dearly wanted to."

"I'm sorry," Rad said softly, he didn't know what else to say.

"It was a long time ago," Megatron said lightly, still stroking Rad's head. "But you and your two friends are the closest thing to a family that I have had in a long time. My very own children."

Now Rad looked both embarrassed and awkward.

"Well that's...um...thank you," he said with a nervous smile.

"You're welcome," Megatron said graciously before turning to look out at the sky as well.

There was silence for a few minutes before Rad suddenly.

"Megatron...you're still letting us go right? Back to our parents?"

Megatron froze slightly as he remembered the children's earth parents. Of course they weren't about to forget about them but he needed to make it clear who he was. However, now wasn't quite the time so he said.

"Don't worry mo mhac, you will see your parents again."

Rad's serious expression melted into one of relief.

"Good, I was worried for a minute there."

Megatron only felt a small twinge of guilt as the boy snuggled into his hand. Lightly stroking Rad's hair, he said softly.

"You don't have to worry about a thing my dear, not a thing."

_Author's note. What happens when the kids start to notice the changes? Do the other Autobots notice anything? What about the Autobots, what are they up to?_


	43. Chapter 43

_Author's note. Some of you may have heard that FF are currently doing a purge of stories containing violence or sexual content. If it goes ahead, many of our beloved stories will be lost forever. If you want to do something, spread the word and sign this petition which can be found at the link below. Simply copy and paste before taking out the spaces._

www. change petitions /fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction- of- fanfiction- net#

_In better news, I hope everyone likes the cover for this story. It's by Atlas White from Deviant art and is really good. Check out more of their great Transformer art._

_Enjoy and please review._

Carlos yawned widely as he slowly woke up. After all the excitement he and his friends had experienced earlier, he was actually quite glad he'd had this nap. He stretched and rolled onto his side, he'd been sleeping on his front, something he did when he was really tired.

"Mmm," he mumbled slightly, lazily opening his eyes to see that his two friends were still asleep and therefore, no rush to get up.

His back actually felt a bit stiff and itchy so he gave it a good scratch before relaxing again. Megatron had promised that they could play with the Minicons so he was looking forward to that. The small robots were always fun to be around and it was nice that they were the same size as the kids. Not to mention, they never treated the kids like they were kids, just as their friends.

Carlos scratched absentmindedly at his arm, imaging having a good time later. He glanced over at the view screen and sighed, it appeared to be night on the Moon. It made him wonder what the time was back on Earth, he'd completely lost track of time. This caused a wave of homesickness to wash over him, how he missed his family. He missed his messy room, he missed his mom's cooking and he even missed going to school.

The Spanish boy sighed heavily, when was he ever going to get home? Megatron didn't seem to be getting bored of them; in fact, he seemed to be getting more attached to them. He'd acted so weird earlier, asking them those questions about how they felt about him. Why would he ask something like that, what did he gain?

Carlos supposed he'd need to discuss it with Rad and Alexis, they always figured things out better as a team. It was strange, he did already have some siblings but they were really starting to feel like his brother and sister. Somehow, he couldn't imagine the three of them drifting apart; it was like they'd always be connected. Sure, you always felt that way about your friends, especially best friends but somehow...this felt different.

"One thing's for sure," Carlos muttered to himself. "I ain't never going to forget this."

And chances were, they weren't either.

"Mmm," he suddenly grumbled, his back was feeling itchy as well. It was starting to get really annoying; did he need to change his clothes? Was that even possible, Megatron seemed happy for them to wear the exact same outfit day and night.

He scratched at his elbow; there was a really irritating spot there, almost like a tick bite. Of course, it was impossible for him to have gotten a bite but it felt so itchy, he needed to check. Pulling back his sleeve, he gave it a good scratch before checking to make sure it was alright. He frowned as he saw a sliver of sliver, how had that gotten there. Maybe there had been something in the cleaning solution and he was having a bad reaction to it. His skin certainly looked a bit red around the silver streak.

"Typical," Carlos muttered as he rubbed at the mark.

But his annoyance started to turn to panic as instead of disappearing, the silver streak increased. What the hell was this, where was this silver coming from? In a mounting panic, Carlos yanked the top half of his jumpsuit down, after unzipping and yelped at the sight before his eyes.

His front was covered with streaks of silver, metallic coloured silver. They glinted in the dim light, as though his body really was a metal one with a human skin covering it. He clutched at his body; he couldn't understand what was happening. As more of it seemed to glow, Carlos suddenly yanked his top back down, his heart pounding madly.

He had no idea what to do so he did the only thing he could do.

"Guys," he half yelped, trying not to descend into full blown panic as he shook his friends. "Wake up, something loco's happening."

"Mmm, wha?" Rad mumbled as he started to wake, Alexis was still stubbornly curled up.

"Come on, you gotta wake up," Carlos said almost hysterically.

"Carlos?" Rad muttered, opening very tired eyes and squinting into his friend's worried face. "What's wrong?"

"Dude, something really weird is happening," Carlos said frantically, his face screwed up with worry.

"What's happening?" Rad questioned, waking up a bit more and sitting up while Alexis continued to doze.

"This," Carlos said, pulling up his sleeve and showing Rad the streaks of silver lining it.

Rad frowned as he examined them; he had no idea what they were.

"It's all over my body, man," Carlos said, his voice revealing his agitation.

"Hey, it's okay," Rad said soothingly. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about..."

"Rad," Carlos said in a choked voice. "Y-you've got one on your cheek."

Rad's eyes widened and his hand flew up to cheek, rubbing away at it. He brought his hand away and he stared at the metal flecked hand he now had. He then looked up at Carlos who looked a little calmer but very serious. Rad swallowed before saying hoarsely.

"Do you think Megatron knew about this?"

"Hell yeah," Carlos exclaimed angrily. "You remember what he did with our Sparks, he must have been planning this, _damn him."_

Rad grimaced, after talking with Megatron he felt a little fonder towards their captor but what Carlos said made a lot of sense. Megatron had been up to something when he placed those orbs within their Sparks. The question was, just what did these silver streaks actually mean and why was Megatron doing this?

Rad now glanced at Alexis and winced, she would not be happy. He leaned over her and grimly spotted a streak just on the side of her neck, she definitely had what they had. Meaning he didn't want to wake her just yet, better that she enjoy her sleep while she could. So after gesturing to Alexis so that Carlos knew to keep his voice down, he said softly.

"What are we going to do about this?"

"What the hell can we do?" Carlos growled but in a low voice. "If Megatron's done this to us, you know he isn't going to fix it. Not if he's got some stupid scheme going anyway."

"Well, we'll need to tell him he can't do this to us," Rad said grimly. "Although it may be we'll need the Autobots help."

Carlos gave his friend a sidelong look as he said softly.

"You wanna try escaping again?"

"I think we might need to," Rad said quietly. "If Megatron's done something to us and he isn't going to change us back...it could be our only option."

Carlos nodded, glaring at the silver streaks on his hands. He was angry at the Decepticon leader, angrier than he'd ever been before. It was bad enough he'd been keeping them hostage for who knows how long but what right did he have to experiment with their bodies? Carlos experienced a burning desire to rebel, to show Megatron and the other Decepticons that they couldn't treat them in this careless fashion.

"Then let's do it," Carlos hissed in answer to Rad's statement. "Let's find a way out of here, he won't suspect a thing. He thinks we won't dare to try and run."

"Yeah," Rad agreed with a slight wince as he remembered the horrible spanking they'd received after trying to escape. Although oddly enough, it wasn't nearly as bad as the one they'd gotten warning the Autobots of the Decepticons plans.

"If we could just get the right key for the Warp Gate, we can use it to our area. We can then go meet the Autobots and they can take care of this."

Carlos nodded, not daring to think that there was a chance the Autobots wouldn't be able to help. They glanced at their still sleeping friend and wondered how she would react. Probably not well but it would serve Megatron right. They had already suffered quite a lot, now was the time for ending it all.

"Maybe we can talk to the Minicons?" Carlos suggested. "Their cool little dudes, I think they might help us."

"As long as we're careful," Rad agreed. "We don't want any of them getting punished."

"We won't, amigo," Carlos assured him. "We'll be clever about it; Megatron won't know anything about it."

"Right," Rad said before saying softly. "I don't want Alexis going through another bad punishment again."

Carlos glanced at her before shivering.

"Same here dude," he said seriously. "It was awful seeing her that upset. He shouldn't have given her a bare spanking, she's just a girl."

"Don't let her hear you say that," Rad said with a chuckle. "She might forget she's angry at Megatron."

Both boys grinned, Alexis definitely had a fiery temper and she was never afraid to let them know. Well, Megatron deserved absolutely everything she gave to him and more. Sighing, they both settled back, they had no idea what they were going to do. Apart from yelling at Megatron of course, that was a given.

"Think he'll still let us play with the Minicons?" Carlos now questioned.

"I think so," Rad said slowly. "If we play our cards right...he'll want to keep us happy without actually halting his scheme. So unless we make him angry, he'll still let us play with them."

"Yeah," Carlos said, suddenly feeling defeated.

"Just what is he playing at?" he then demanded. "What's he going to achieve by doing this?"

"I'm sure we'll find out," Rad said grimly. "He'll want us to know so he can laugh at our reaction."

His best friends grumbled under his breath, mulishly scratching at a streak on the back of his hand. Rad felt the need to scratch too but tried to control the urge. They didn't know what they were dealing with so he didn't want to risk anything.

Alexis suddenly mumbled and rolled onto her side, causing the boys to eye her nervously. Despite how much they wanted her to have a go at Megatron, they didn't relish her initial reaction to what was happening to their bodies. Especially as she would rightly get upset, they hated seeing their friend in such a state. But if it was going to happen, they might as well get it over with.

"Alexis," Rad said gently, giving her a little shake. "You awake?"

"Hmm, what?" she groaned, cracking open an eye to look at him.

"We need to talk, Megatron's been up to his old tricks," Rad said grimly but gently and this made her wake up a bit more.

"What do you mean?" she asked, yawning slightly.

"We've all got these," Carlos explained, offering her his hand with the silver streak. "And we think we got these because Megatron messed with our Sparks."

She frowned as she stared at Carlos's hand before looking at her own. Her eyes widened as she saw a tiny bit of silver just peeking out from her sleeve and she yanked it down to see the long streak. The boys casually covered their ears as their friend's face turned red and she shrieked with horror.

"I'm going to kill him," she snarled, jumping to her feet and looking furiously about for the Decepticon leader who was not to be found.

"Not here, Amiga," Carlos said with a heavy sigh. "But we've got a plan to deal with him, don't worry."

"What plan?" she asked, her green eyes flashing with anger and to the boy's unrest, glowing slightly. They had a nasty feeling that their eyes would soon be doing the exact same thing.

"We're going to escape," Rad said in a very low voice. "As soon as we've found out what Megatron's done to us, we're going to ask the Minicons for help and then we're getting out of here. If Megatron won't change us back to normal, then we're just going to ask the Autobots for help."

She smiled, she liked that plan but then frowned. With a sheepish look, she said.

"Do you really think we can? I...I don't want to get punished again. And I don't want him hurting you guys either."

"He won't, we'll be careful," Rad assured her. "We'll take out time and plan; maybe we can sneak off when everyone's asleep. As long as we can get to Earth, we should be safe."

"Okay," she said with a nod as the sound of footsteps could be heard. And unless she was very much mistaken, that was Megatron approaching.

"Here he comes," she said grimly as the boys nodded.

"Yeah," Carlos said grumpily. "Ready to give it to him?"

"You betcha," Rad said with a smile as they turned and waited for their _master_ to appear.

They would give it to him and give it to him good.

_Author's note. What happens when the kids confront Megatron? How does he react and how do their plans go? Find out next time, until then._


	44. Chapter 44

_Author's note. Sorry for the really long wait, I got a bit caught up with things. Here's a nice long chapter to make up._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

While the kids were fuming about their situation, Megatron sat staring at the console, idly going through human television channels. Once again, he was searching to see if there were any clues to Minicon locations. It had worked before and he hoped with a bit of luck, it would work again. Of course, most of it was ridiculous human drivel; did they really consider this entertainment? He sneered at several programmes before moving onto others.

He wondered how his children were doing and if they'd noticed their silver markings yet. They would no doubt be furious when they discovered them and realised what they meant but he was prepared to deal with that. After all, what could they really do but sulk at him for a bit and possibly act up. He would deal with it as it came even if he had to apply a little punishment.

Hopefully though, that wouldn't be necessary, it certainly wouldn't make a good start to their relationship.

He had just finished watching something called 'Traffic Cops' when he flicked to a new programme. This one appeared to be a special news broadcast and Megatron was mildly curious to see what it was about. He soon got his answer as the title suddenly showed its self.

"_The Portland Kidnappings!"_

His brow furrowed, this was about the kids. Was it just another plea for information on them? He wasn't sure but decided to keep watching to see what they'd come up with.

"_On June 2__nd__, three Middle school children from Portland were snatched as they went camping."_

A picture of the kids popped up on the screen, they were laughing and grinning at the camera.

"_Their names are Rad, Carlos and Alexis_," the voice continued as another picture popped up on the screen.

"_Since they disappeared, their captors have only been in contact once. And while the kids were allowed to briefly speak with their parents, police still have no idea why they were taken in the first place."_

The report then went on to describe when and where the children were last seen. There was footage and Megatron watched, knowing they had absolutely nothing to go on. They didn't even have any suspicious individuals hanging about that day and after. Megatron was starting to get disinterested when the show suddenly switched to a different location; it appeared to be of a different town.

"_Until recently we had no other information to go on but that all changed when a witness came forward."_

Megatron narrowed his optics and leaned forward, he wanted to hear more now. The show had now moved to the inside of some sort of shop where a human female was standing behind a counter. The narrator explained that this was Amanda Polluck and she worked at this shop.

"_It was just another normal day,"_ she began and Megatron rolled his optics. Get to the point, you foolish Femme. Sadly, it took her a couple of breems to get to the point.

"_And then this young girl came in. The first thing I noticed was their weird jumpsuit she was wearing, a really funny purple colour. She looked a bit dishevelled, like she'd been wearing that outfit for several days. At the time, I thought maybe she was part of some camping exhibition; we've got a really large forest here."_

A growl came from Megatron's throat; he did not like the sound of this at all.

"_She just did a bit of browsing, we get that a lot,"_ the human Femme said with a smile. _"But looking back, I remember she looked quite stressed and a bit worried. Like she could be caught at any minute or something like that._

"_The description of this young girl matches that of Alexis,"_ the narrator now said. "_And when investigated, it was discovered that this day coincided with the day Alexis managed to contact her mother. She told her that one of their captors had felt sorry for them and had allowed them a brief time in town but with dire consequences if they tried to run."_

Megatron's optics widened, one of his men had let those kids go? Oh and didn't he just have a good idea who that Mech was...

Other witnesses where shown, all describing how the kids had been wandering about in their strange outfits, looking jumpy and stressed. One even reported Rad had a phone box calling his creators. There was then some grainy footage of what appeared to be an eating establishment and Megatron's keen optics soon found a certain trio sitting on their own.

"_This footage was discovered and while the kids are obviously by themselves, their interactions during their meal indicated nervousness. Their captors were close by and possibly watching. Eyewitnesses have confirmed this."_

An even grimier picture appeared of the kids walking past a building.

"_This is the last confirmed sighting of Rad, Carlos and Alexis. Judging by the direction they were going, they headed into Tall Oaks Forest. We assume they were then picked up by their captors and taken away again. We have no idea why they might have been in the area but it is safe to assume they are on the move."_

Megatron rolled his optics, how wrong they were.

Another picture of the smiling kids was plastered across the screen.

"_Clearly, the kids were kept under surveillance, and we urge anyone who might have seen something that day to come forward. Or if you have since spotted any of the children in a different location, please contact us on this number."_

The rest of the report was nothing special, a few so called experts giving their opinion on how the _gang_ operated and what their motives might be. Megatron watched it but only in case a few more surprised were sent his way. However, nothing more of interest was revealed, just more pleas and speculation.

"_Thank you for watching."_

Megatron stood up, his optics flashing. So, those little darlings of his had paid a little trip to Earth had they? And as for the 'nice' captor who'd allowed this, well he was about find out just how his leader felt about that little act of_ kindness_. With a growl, he went headed out of the control room and marched along the corridor to where those kids were residing. They were in for the lecture of their lives and if they were insolent, a good spanking as well.

When he finally stamped into the Throne Room, he found the three dears standing on a table, arms folded and glaring at him. He stopped in front of them, sternly looking down at them as they stared right back up. Yes, it would appear they did know about the silver which gleamed all over their body now.

The girl was the first to speak.

"How could you?" she hissed in disgust.

"How could I what?" he asked in an extremely unconcerned tone which seemed to enrage the kids.

"You know perfectly well what!" she snapped back in response as Rad growled.

"You deliberately messed with our bodies and didn't even bother to tell us."

"Yeah man, we don't appreciate you doing this," Carlos added hotly.

"Don't you?" he said evenly.

"No...because you never tell us why," Rad stated furiously. "You turned us into Minicons without bothering to tell us you were going to. Do you know how that felt when we woke up and found we weren't even organic anymore?"

"I thought it would be a nice surprise for you," Megatron said with a slight smirk.

"No, taking us out on the moon is a nice surprise," Alexis now said. "Changing our bodies without warning or permission is abuse!"

"It was only temporary," Megatron informed them. "And you enjoyed it once you got used to it."

"Well, what about this?" Carlos demanded, waving his hands as he gestured at the sliver streaks. "Is this just temporary?"

"In a manner of speaking," Megatron said as he suddenly grabbed hold of them and lifted them up.

They clung to his hands but still glaring up at him. He simply marched over to his Throne and deposited them on the arm of it. As soon as he'd released them, they scooted away from him, still giving him thoroughly dirty looks.

"Those marks will disappear," Megatron began slowly. "But the change they are imitating will be permanent."

They stared at him, a touch of fear in their bright eyes.

"What change?" whispered Alexis.

"When it is finished, my dears," Megatron said softly. "You will be able to transform from humans to Minicons. In time, I'm hoping that you'll be able to transform into larger robots, perhaps as you get used to the experience."

Their jaws dropped at this pronouncement and he hid a smirk at just how shocked they looked. For a few moments, they couldn't speak, just tried to gather their wits. And once they had, there was an outcry.

"WHAT!? Aww, dude, you are kidding me!"

"What do you mean, we be able to transform into Minicons!?"

"You're out of your mind!"

"That is enough," he barked as their voices got higher and more indignant.

They stopped talking but continued glaring at him. He regarded them sternly before saying.

"You will still be able to remain human except you will have the ability to become one of us. You won't be vulnerable children anymore and you'll be able to do so much more than any ordinary human could ever hope to do."

They stared at him again before Rad said.

"Megatron, have you any idea what it feels like when you do those things to us? How terrified we feel and how helpless? The situation we're in is bad enough without you making it worse."

"And why would you make us more powerful anyway?" Carlos added his tone slightly suspicious.

"I'm sorry you felt helpless," Megatron began, lightly stroking their backs. "But I knew you would be against the idea and I had to do it while you were still Minicons. The result will be worth it, my dears."

"But why did you do it?" Alexis now said.

"Hmm," Megatron murmured, leaning back in his Throne. "Now that is the big question. Do you really want to know?"

"Of course we do," she said indignantly.

"If you insist," he said softly before saying. "Did you children know I once had a mate?"

Judging by the way they shifted awkwardly, they did know. He sighed and muttered.

"Of course you did. Well, after she died it was discovered that she was expecting."

"Oh no," exclaimed Alexis as she and the boys stared at him in shock and horror. "That's horrible."

"Yes," Megatron acknowledged tightly. "Only I and the Medic who examined Sliverblaze's body ever knew this. I never even knew she was Carrying."

All of them touched his hand, the anger gone from their eyes. He smiled at the gestures and said.

"It's alright my dears, it was a long time ago."

He paused before saying something he never thought he'd say.

"Would you like to see a holo of her?"

Now they really looked surprised.

"Are...are you sure?" Alexis asked delicately. "We know it must be hard for you."

"I want you to," he replied gently, bringing out a holo from sub space and pressing a button on the edge of the thick black disc.

A shimmering image of a beautiful sliver Femme appeared, lovely electric blue highlights woven into her body. All three children gasped but Megatron was surprised to hear it was one of recognition.

"It's her," Alexis breathed as the boys stared. "Anya."

"What did you say?" Megatron demanded, very startled by this.

"Anya," Rad said softly. "We've uh...met her before."

The Decepticon stared at them, how could they have met their mother already? And did they realise the significance of the word anya?

"Just where did you meet her?" Megatron said in a very soft tone.

"In a dream...just before we woke up as humans again," Carlos piped up. "She told us not to worry, that everything would be okay."

Megatron gazed at them for a long moment before suddenly smiling widely. His Blaze had found a way to communicate with their children, he couldn't believe it. After all if she could appear to him in the physical realm why not the dream realm? Chuckling, he patted the kid's heads before saying.

"That was Sliverblaze you saw, my dears."

"Why would she appear to us?" Rad said slowly, a frown on his brow. "And why did she call herself Anya?"

"Do you know what anya means?" Megatron asked, knowing they didn't.

"No," the all chorused, giving him very expectant looks.

"It means mother," he told them gently.

"Mother?" Carlos repeated in confusion. "Why the heck would she tell us to call her mother?"

"Why wouldn't she ask her own children to call her mother?" Megatron said as though it were perfectly obvious.

All three kids glanced at each other as though Megatron was insane before Alexis said slowly.

"Megatron...I think you're confused, she's not our mother."

"No my dear," he said with a gentle smile. "Those orbs I placed within your Sparks were the only remains of my Sparklings. A daughter and two sons and when I placed the orbs next to your Sparks, they reacted. They would not have done so if you were not in fact, my children."

"Megatron," Rad said with a very clear frown. "What are you talking about?"

"I am your Sire," Megatron stated, a feeling of deep pride in his Spark as he said those words.

They shook their heads, not taking this in at all.

"Megatron, we have parents, back on Earth...," Alexis began.

"They are your human Creators," Megatron interrupted. "Through them, Primus reincarnated you and placed you firmly in my path. You are the ones who discovered the Minicons and brought me and Prime to Earth. You may inhabit human bodies but you are my children."

Rad was the first to speak.

"No...we're not...you're wrong..."

"I know it's a lot to take in," Megatron said generously. "But I hope it won't take you long to accept the facts."

"What facts man?" Carlos demanded. "You're talking crazy talk. You ain't our dad."

"You may deny it now but soon the facts will present themselves," Megatron said, leaning back again in his Throne. "I'm not sure what any of you will look like when the transformation is complete but perhaps when you start to resemble me and Sliverblaze."

"No, that's not going to happen," Alexis suddenly yelped, tears forming in her eyes. "We're not turning into robots...we're not...we'll...we'll find a way to stop you."

"How?" he said simply. "I placed those orbs within your Minicon bodies and now you are human. If I was to open you up, I would only find human biological systems, those orbs are now a part of you."

Alexis didn't reply, just started crying. Carlos put his arm around her, his face contorted with anger and confusion. As Rad stood there with clenched fists, Megatron remembered that he'd been going to scold them about sneaking off to Earth. However, this wasn't the time, the children were clearly too emotional to handle it right now. Instead he said softly.

"I will give you time to process this, we will talk later."

As they looked at him with rather haunted eyes, he said.

"I'm going to call for the Minicons, you may play with them for a little while."

They didn't say anything, just slowly slumped on the arm rest. He picked them up and carefully set them on the floor while comming for the Minicons. Stroking their bowed heads, he said.

"We'll share some Energon treats later my dears. Your bodies should be able to handle a small amount but we can take things slowly."

None of them said a word, just held each other. At least the three of them were still close; it would not be too difficult to accept they were siblings. Giving them one last pat on the head, he strode out of the room and away.

"He...he can't mean it," Alexis whispered.

"I think he does," Rad said softly, holding her close.

"But how can he believe something like that?" Carlos exclaimed angrily. "All that rubbish about us being his kids...and robots. He really thinks we're about to turn into transformers?"

"He's Megatron, of course he does," Rad said grimly and with some exasperation. "And once he's got an idea in his head, he goes through with it."

"I...I want to go home," Alexis whimpered, her voice hitching slightly. "To mom and...and my real _dad!"_

"We will," Rad murmured soothingly. "We've got a plan remember, we get away from here and go to the Autobots."

"Think they can cure us?" Carlos said rather desperately. "Rad?"

"They're our only chance," he said softly. "At the very least, I think they can advise us best on what we can do. If anything."

"You think we can't?" Alexis asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"I don't know," Rad said quietly. "Those orb things...when Megatron placed one near Carlos, it didn't react. But it reacted to me, so...I really don't know what it all means. But we definitely need to talk to Optimus, if anyone can help us, it's him."

"Yeah," Alexis said softly, and Rad knew she was holding onto the hope that Optimus could fix this.

Frankly, he was as well.

Outside the moon base

"How have things been?" Scavenger asked as Starscream slowly moved his wing blade up and down.

"Fine," the Seeker replied as he completely a slow but graceful manoeuvre. "You heard about Prime?"

"I did," the old Mech acknowledged. "But Megatron seems to be taking it pretty well. I guess he misses fighting him."

This actually made Starscream chuckle dryly although he didn't comment. Before Scavenger could say another word, he became aware of Megatron striding out towards them. The old Mech was immediately aware of the Decepticon leader's posture and stride; it was full of purpose and anger. Something was up but Scavenger had no idea what.

"Starscream," he murmured quietly, the Seeker wasn't yet conscious of the Seeker's approach.

"Huh?" the Seeker mumbled, turning around and spotting his leader. "Megatron?"

"Starscream," Megatron growled in response. "Do you know what I just saw on the human news?"

"No...no sir?" Starscream said, confusion written all over his face.

"It was about the children," Megatron said, a deep growl in his tone, coming to a stop right in front of Starscream. "Would you like to know what it was about?"

Starscream didn't answer, although his optics widened. He knew he was in trouble but had no idea why.

"It was about the children...on _Earth,"_ Megatron stated coldly, taking a step towards Starscream. "About how they'd been spotted...when one of their kind captors allowed them a day out."

"I can explain...ack," Starscream choked as Megatron seized him by the throat.

"You better start explain why you went behind my back and _authority,"_ Megatron snarled, bringing the Seeker closer to his face.

"It...it was just to help them recover," Starscream gasped out, clutching at the hand holding him. "It was after you'd captured Prime...they were miserable...and...it never happened again."

"Is that so?" Megatron growled, shaking his SIC hard while tightening his grip. "Well, why don't I demonstrate just how I feel about that little day trip?"

"Sir, please," Starscream begged, scrabbling even harder. "I never meant to betray you; I only did it to make them happy again."

Megatron raised a fist, with every intention of bringing it down on Starscream's face. Scavenger knew he had to act and carefully placed a hand on Megatron's shoulder. The Mech shot him a deadly glare and Scavenger knew he had to tread carefully.

"He's young," Scavenger said softly. "He feels empathy with other young ones, has any harm been done?"

"He went behind my back," Megatron growled. "Who is to say he won't do it again?"

"Then discipline him but don't beat him," Scavenger advised gently. "If only so it doesn't cause problems with your pets, you don't want them blowing a circuit over this."

Something strange passed over the Decepticon leader's face but it was gone the next instant. He looked back down at Starscream who was still choking and looking frightened. He growled and then flung the Seeker away from him, who crashed to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Fine," Megatron snapped. "Take him to the brig, I'll deal with him later."

And without another word, he turned on his heel and marched straight back to the base.

_Author's note. The kids plot to leave but how does it go? Find out next time, until then._


	45. Chapter 45

_Author's note. The road to fatherhood isn't going to be easy for poor Megatron. _

_Suggestions are welcome. _

_Enjoy and please._

"Hey," Rad said as he saw how miserable his friends where. "Let's think about how we can escape."

They were currently waiting for the Minicons to arrive; Megatron had ordered them to play with the kids. While they normally enjoyed interacting with the Minicons but they just didn't feel like it at the moment. Their bodies were currently morphing from human to Minicon and they could barely wrap their minds around it.

And this was why Rad wanted to focus his friends on something else, their planned escape. Up until now, they'd been too scared to attempt such a thing but now they had motivation. Megatron had messed with their bodies and had made it clear that he had no intentions of fixing the problem. So their only hope lay with the Autobots and that's why they needed to get away from this base.

"How are we going to get past that Warp Gate?" Alexis questioned. "You know what happened last time, we were almost Warped goodness knows where."

"Well, that's the first bit we need to work on," Rad said wryly. "How to work the Warp Gate."

"Hmm," Carlos said thoughtfully. "We know the Cons have keys, maybe we can nick one from them."

The other two nodded, unlike the Autobots who just typed in a command into their computer, the Decepticons all carried keys. It seemed this was to prevent the Minicons or any prisoners escaping. Stealing any key carried a lot of risk but none of them had any idea how to hack the Warp Gate, unlike that Bounty Hunter who'd rescued Optimus. They didn't feel much warmth towards said Bounty Hunter, thanks to him, they'd been recaptured and Megatron had been able to insert those orbs into their Sparks.

They wondered vaguely whether he was still with the Autobots but didn't really care. As long as he didn't try something with them again, they wouldn't pay him any attention if he was at the Autobot base.

"What about Cyclonus?" Alexis suddenly suggested. "He's always asleep; think we could steal a key from him?"

"Maybe," Carlos said slowly with a small grin. "I'll keep a lookout; see if I can find it. Maybe you guys can watch your guys?"

Rad and Alexis, they'd keep a close eye on their guardians in case they were careless with their keys. They heard a sound and turned to see some of the Minicons trooping in, with their friends Motors at the head. With only a small effort, they smiled and greeted them as the Minicons came over to them.

"_How are you?"_ Motors beeped and they smiled tiredly.

"Not too bad amigos, just trying to forget Megatron's latest scheme," Carlos said causally.

Leader-One calmly looked them up and down, saying softly.

"_He's changing you?"_

"He is," Rad confined grimly. "He wants us to become Minicons and maybe transformers. And we've no idea how to stop him."

Leader-One gave them a sad smile as he said.

"_I'm afraid none of us can change you back."_

He hesitated and said.

"_And I'm not sure if anything can be done, we can sense your Sparks. They are part of your life force now."_

The kids grimaced before Alexis.

"Well, that wouldn't be so bad...we just want to remain human, we don't want Megatron doing things to our bodies. Especially without our permission, that's the worst part. And he expects us to call him..."

She broke off, she couldn't go on.

Bonecrusher gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"_It'll be okay, you kids have survived so far,"_ he chirped optimistically. "_You've just gotta keep going."_

"Thanks, Crusher," Alexis said with a small smile, calling him by his nickname. Bonecrusher just didn't sound as friendly as Crusher. "We'll do our best."

They didn't mention that they were planning to escape; none of them wanted the Minicons to get into trouble. The kids thought of their own Minicons and their hearts ached, it had been so long since they'd seen them last. What would Highwire, Grindor and Sureshock think of their time away and transformation? Would they still want to be friends?

The kids certainly hoped so but for now, they were just going to play with these Minicons. They did wish they could all be together, the Autobot and Decepticon Minicons but it wasn't possible right now. Maybe someday.

"_Wanna play tag?"_ Motors suggested with a grin and soon, everyone was running back the place, laughing loudly.

The Brig, sometime later

Starscream sat waiting in the brig, dredging Megatron's inevitable arrival. His leader was hopping mad and it was only thanks to Scavenger's intervention that he'd escaped a bad beating. But who knew what Megatron would do when he finally arrived, would he only receive a light beating with a heavy glossia lashing. Megatorn didn't even have to raise his voice; just that cold, hard tone was enough to make you cringe with humiliation.

Starscream clenched his fists, he knew that technically he'd disobeyed his leader and gone behind his back but he'd gone to for the kids. Megatron had practically beaten them black and blue, not to mention thoroughly taunted them about the situation they were in. He'd just wanted to cheer them up a little and the most sure fire way of doing this was to take them to Earth for a little while. It wasn't as though they'd disobeyed; they'd called their creators but given no hint as to where they were.

He knew that loyalty and obedience to your leader was one of the most important aspects of being a soldier, as well as honour. He was loyal to Megatron and he did obey him normally, that incident had just been a one off where he didn't fully obey his leader. Starscream groaned, the more he thought about it, the worse he felt. The Seeker knew that when the time came for Megatron to deliver his punishment, he'd just have to take it like a Mech and a Decepticon solider.

There suddenly came the heavy tread of footsteps and he knew Megatron was coming. He sighed in relief; at least he wouldn't have to wait any longer. He stood up, straightening his back and waiting for his leader to come into view.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Starscream," Megatron growled his expression still thunderous.

"Sir," Starscream replied quietly and respectively.

"I have been thinking on how best to deal with you," Megatron began, opening the cell and coming into it.

Starscream didn't move, even when Megatron loomed over him. His leader hated cowardice and he'd only make the situation worse by showing weakness. Even when Megatron moved so that his face was just a few inches from Starscream's, the Seeker didn't flinch. His leader stared right into his orange optics before speaking.

"Scavenger thinks I shouldn't beat you," Megatron said slowly and carefully. "That despite your disobedience, you are just a young soldier and therefore prone to making mistakes."

Megatron did not sound particularly impressed by this reasoning and Starscream hoped this wouldn't make things worse for him. He heaved a small sigh of relief when Megatron added.

"I value Scavenger's judgement; he has overseen the training of many young, inexperienced bots including Optimus. He's tough on those he's trains and is exceedingly no nonsense. So, if he believes you are too young to be beaten, he likely has a point."

Starscream tried not to react but his optics probably showed how relieved he was about not being beaten. Megatron's cold look didn't change but he wasn't in a rage which was usually a good sign. The large Decepticon suddenly reached up and grasped the back of Starscream's neck, making the Seeker unconsciously flinch. That was a very vulnerable place even though he knew Megatron would not simply kill him for no reason.

"But you do need to be punished Starscream," Megatron told him calmly. "Even if no harm has been done, if those Autobots had realised where you were, they would have snatched up those children in an instant. And then how would we have gotten them back?"

"I don't know sir," Starscream said quietly as Megatron waited for him to answer. He did briefly wonder, Megatron was more attached than he'd imagined to those children. However, he didn't have time to ponder this question as Megatron gripped him a little harder.

"So I've been wondering how I should punish you if I can't beat you," Megatron continued. "And it occurred to me that since you're such a young soldier, perhaps I should punish you accordingly."

"I don't...," Starscream began but was cut off when he was suddenly dragged downwards.

It took him a moment to realise that this was because Megatron had suddenly twisted and sat down on the cell's berth. Starscream was bent double, completely unbalanced with the only thing holding him up was his leader's tight grip. His arms waved madly, he had no idea what was happening and didn't like this position.

Before he could do anything, he found himself being dragged across a surface and with a jolt of horrified shock he realised it was Megatron's knees. What in Primus's name was his leader doing...surely he wasn't going to...?

"Megatron?" Starscream gasped out, clinging tightly to his leader's knees. "Wh-what are you doing?"

He could almost feel Megatron smirk as he said.

"Giving you a punishment appropriate to a Youngling."

"No!" yelped Starscream as he realised what was about to happen but he couldn't stop the first hit.

**SMACK!**

He couldn't believe this, this couldn't be happening. Megatron just couldn't be..._spanking _him, like a human child? No, Megatron would never do that to him, never bestow the punishment reserved for the kids...

**Smack!**

"Megatron sir," Starscream couldn't' help but exclaim as another hard smack connected with his aft. "You can't punish me like this!"

"Oh yes I can solider," Megatron said grimly, keeping his grip on Starscream tight and firm. "So you'd better get used to this because I'm not stopping until I'm satisfied you've been punished."

"But this is for children," Starscream almost wailed but managed to restrain himself. "I am a grown Mech, one of your Elite Decepticons."

"And you've disappointed me," Megatron retorted coolly, giving Starscream an extra hard smack which caused stinging pain to blossom across his aft.

Of course, Starscream's aft was armoured so it didn't hurt as quickly as it did for the kids but it was still a vulnerable point. It wasn't quite as well armoured as the rest of his body as it frankly was on the bottom of the list of most likely to be hit spots. But it was being hit now and Megatron wasn't pulling his hits, he didn't need to because it would take a lot to actually damage the Seeker using this method.

"Megatron, why don't you just beat me?" he asked rather desperately. "I can take it."

"I'm sure you could," Megatron said simply, still smacking. "But I'm certainly not going to punish you the way you want to be punished. If you need to suffer a little humiliation in order to learn never to disobey me again...then so be it."

Starscream groaned, he could not believe this was happening. He briefly considered struggling, trying to break away but even if it succeeded, Megatron would be beyond furious. Besides, the chances of actually getting away were very slim, Megatron had too good a hold on him and really would beat him if he tried to run for it. Running from punishment was cowardly anyway and he was no coward.

He was going to grit this out, no matter how painful and humiliating this was. At least there were no witnesses to this; he would just have to pretend that this..._punishment_ didn't happen. The Seeker concentrated on not letting any sounds of pain escape his lips, he would prove he wasn't a child. It was impossible to stop his body jerking with each hit as his systems screamed with pain. There was nothing he could do and he miserably wondered if his aft would be dented.

Was this how the kids felt? Utter humiliation and wretched pain? No wonder they were always so down after a spanking, right now he felt there was nothing worse. What was odd was that he didn't regret taking the kids down to Earth. If Megatron had punished them hard enough to leave bruises, then it must have truly been an awful punishment. They had needed something to make them feel better and his actions had resulted in their renewed happiness.

The things he did for those kids, for Alexis.

He almost smiled but another sharp smack across his rear was enough to halt that. All he could really do was grimace and pray that this wouldn't last any longer. How long did Megatron feel he needed to punish him? Maybe a beating would have been better, at least it was a lot quicker...

"What are you doing?" an outraged female voice exclaimed.

Starscream's head, which had been staring resolutely at the floor, snapped up and stared in horror at the sight of three angry kids standing outside his cell. What was particularly shocking were the glowing streaks of sliver all over their bodies, what in Primus's name had they been up to. As he stared, Megatron paused in his spanking and barked.

"What are you three doing here?"

"We were told you were going to beat up Starscream," Carlos said hotly as the other two glared at Megatron. "Let go of him."

"What's he done?" Alexis demanded as Starscream felt his systems burn with shame.

"Oh, you already know my dear," Megatron growled softly, giving Starscream's neck a warning squeeze. "In fact, I was going to discuss that with you."

"And what's that?" Rad questioned, arms folded.

With flashing optics, Megatron growled.

"_That_ would be your little trip down to Earth...with Starscream."

The kids looked a little taken aback before Alexis said hotly.

"So what?"

"So...," Megatron growled. "None of you had permission to visit Earth, you did not even have permission to leave the base."

He paused and then added.

"Did you really think you could keep this from me?"

"We have up until now," Rad retorted insolently.

Starscream bit back a gasp of pain as Megatron's grip tightened before relaxing slightly. He could hardly believe the kids were still standing there, didn't they know Megatron would spank the pit out of them? Maybe they'd all had bad hits to the head; why else would they still be there?

"Well, I know now," Megatron growled. "And that is why I am currently punishing Starscream, for going behind my back."

"He wouldn't have done anything if you hadn't been taunting and hurting us," Alexis yelled back furiously. "Not only did you beat us hard enough to leave bruises, starve us, locked us up and then flaunted our injuries to Optimus."

"I was demonstrating to Optimus what happens when he incites those who belong to me to aid him. And in thus doing so, betray me," Megatron said in an ominous tone.

"We're not Decepticons, we don't owe you allegiance," Rad retorted angrily. "Not now, not then."

"I see," Megatron said coldly after a moment's pause. "I had hoped you would come to a different conclusion."

Starscream was utterly confused; he knew he was missing something. The way the kids and Megatron were glaring at each other, something was up. But what, he could not work out but he did feel very awkward all of a sudden. And he really wished he wasn't in such a vulnerable position, Megatron could do just about anything to him right now.

"If you hold more affection towards Optimus," Megatron said in a deadly tone. "Then I shall have to rectify that."

"What do you mean?" Carlos demanded.

"That perhaps it is time I got rid of Optimus _permanently,"_ growled Megatron.

"You wouldn't?" Alexis gasped in angry shock.

"Watch me, my girl," Megatron replied. "He was in my power barely a cycle ago, it will not be difficult to take him again. And this time, I will finish him for good, crush the Autobots and then retake the whole of Cybertron."

Megatron's voice had risen as he'd spoken, the sheer power of the voice carrying all through the brig. The kids had taken step backwards, eyes wide but Megatron wasn't finished.

"And that's not all pets. When I'm finished here, with all the Minicons and Optimus's helm on my wall, I'm taking you all back with me to Cybertron and that's where you stay. You'll never see Earth until all the other humans you know are dead."

There was a ringing silence which preceded this pronouncement.

"You monster!" Alexis burst out before turning and running away, tears streaming down her face.

"Alexis," Starscream automatically called out before silencing himself, scared of Megatron's reaction.

Trembling with rage, Carlos spat on the floor before turning and following her. Rad just stood there breathing heavily, his face rather white. And then he said.

"Great job, _dad."_

Without another word, he turned and run off after his friends leaving an angry Megatron and a very shell shocked Seeker.

"_Dad?"_

_Author's note. Can the kids manage to escape and how does Megatron react? Find out next time, until then._


	46. Chapter 46

_Author's note. I've used some Spanish in this which I think can be translated pretty easily but I apologise for any grammatical error I might have used. There's also some Gaelic so again, apologies if there is some awful grammar in there. If you're wondering why the Transformers apparently speak Gaelic, well, it's sort of because it's a little used language, how many people learn it compared to those who learn Spanish, French, German, even English? So, it sort of gives it a really alien feel as it were, while still remaining an actual language. Hope this makes sense._

_Warning for language, especially during this author's note, lol. _

_Cac= Sh*t!_

_Drochrath air= Damn it!_

_De do ghnothaich= Mind your own business!_

_A MACH A SEO SIBH!= Get the f*ck out._

_A th'irridh!= Oh hell_

_O Bhobh!= darn_

_Chorra Baboso= Stupid retard!_

_Cabrόn= bastard!_

_Vete al infierno= Go to hell!_

_Suggestions are welcome. _

_Enjoy and please review._

Starscream's POV

Starscream stared as he watched Rad disappear from sight; he still could not believe what he'd seen. Megatron had stated his intention to destroy Optimus Prime and the other Autobots before returning to conquer Cybertron which wasn't anything he hadn't heard before. No, what was shocking was his declaration to go back to Cybertron with the kids in tow who would be _remaining_ on the planet. He honestly had not thought Megatron would do that, he figured they would keep the kids until they'd collected all the Minicons and then take the kids back to Earth.

But that wasn't even the worst part of that little confrontation, Rad's parting words had taken that particular honour.

"_Great job, dad."_

The words had been spoken with disgust, sarcasm and anger but something about them had rung true. He had absolutely no idea why any of the kids would refer to Megatron as their father unless Megatron had demanded they do so. But did his leader really feel _that _fond of the children? Since his mate had died, he had refused to even entertain the idea of producing an heir despite the numerous Femmes he'd been with.

Primus, was he seriously considering adopting some human children?

"_Cac!"_ Megatron suddenly snarled, startling Starscream as his leader rarely swore.

As he half twisted to stare at Megatron, his leader added.

"_Drochrath air!"_

The Seeker froze, Megatron was truly furious and he was suddenly afraid. In this mind frame, Megatron could do anything, absolutely anything including half killing him. With a yelp, he suddenly found himself being shoved to the floor, painfully banging a wing in the process. The next moment he was flinching as Megatron angrily stood up, his body simmering with rage.

"Why must they be so wilful?" Megatron demanded to no one in particular. "Why don't they simply submit?"

Starscream idly thought that the kids wouldn't be themselves if they willing submitted to anything. He was far to wise to mention this little fact out loud to Megatron however and merely waited to see what he would do. His leader remained there, growling under his breath with clenched fists. A part of Starscream wanted to get up, he hated lying on the floor like this as though he were a bug but another part was afraid to draw Megatron's wrath down upon him.

"They will submit," Megatron now growled softly. "I do not care what I have to do but they shall learn their place."

"Megatron sir," Starscream somehow managed to ask. "W-what have the children done?"

"_De do ghnothaich!" _was Megatron's snarled responded as he reached down and seized the back of the Seeker's neck.

"Megatron!" Starscream gasped in pain as he was dragged to his feet. "Please..."

"You've encouraged their wilfulness," the angry Mech accused in a deadly tone. "You, Starscream, have always been too soft on them, even when I am giving you a well earned punishment, they are interfering. Demolisher and Cyclonus do not lead their charges astray; they do their duty and nothing more."

"I've...I've only wanted to keep them happy," Starscream tried to explain but the grip tightened threateningly.

"It is not your place to do that," Megatron hissed, bringing his face closer to the Seeker. "You feed Alexis, you watch over her and sometimes the others but nothing more. I will not have you usurp my position over those kids."

"I don't to usurp your position," Starscream protested desperately. "The children know full well that _you_ are the one in command..."

"But _you'd_ like to be in command, wouldn't you Starscream?" Megatron spat back. "I know of your ambitions, to one day becoming leader of the Decepticons. And now you want my children for yourself?"

"No sir," Starscream said earnestly. "I merely wish to do my duty towards them, for you."

"For me?" Megatron sneered scornfully. "Is that why you spirited them to Earth and back?"

"I...," Starscream began what could he say to that.

"You disagreed with me," Megatron said in cold triumph. "You think I punished them too harshly, don't you?"

"N-no," was the Seeker's nervous response. "You punished them as you saw fit, I just thought that as mere children, t-they couldn't handle the aftermath as well as real soldiers could. I...I know I indulged them sir but they were trying to be brave and...I couldn't bear to see them so distressed."

"I see," the larger Mech stated with a cold sneer. "Your compassion is your greatest weakness Starscream, you can never hope to best me if you keep it up."

Starscream didn't have anything to say to this. He knew he was expected to be a lot more ruthless and when it came to fighting, he was. However, with innocents like the children or ordinary civilians...he lacked the same bloodlust that many of his comrades possessed. He just didn't see any reason to treat them as he would fellow soldiers or fighters. Take them prisoner sure but you had to then afford them a certain amount of care.

"I know sir," he admitted softly. "But I cannot help caring for them sir, almost like they were mine."

To his shock, Megatron seemed to freeze slightly, staring at his Seeker with a very strange look. However, his expression slowly morphed into a very angry one, rapidly becoming furious and Starscream knew he'd somehow said the wrong thing. The only question was how badly Megatron was going to react.

"_A MACH A SEO SIBH!"_

Starscream didn't need telling twice, as Megatron released his tight grip, he scrambled from the room and ran down the corridor, almost igniting his thrusters in the process. He didn't stop until he was as far away from the Brig as possible, finally arriving at his quarters. Ignoring Swindle's questioning beep; he collapsed onto his berth, his systems screaming warnings. He prayed Megatron wouldn't come after him; his leader really had been liable to tear him apart in that moment.

"_O Bhobh," _he mumbled, what a cycle it had been.

As he rubbed a hand across his face, his aft gave a painful twinge, reminding him of his awful punishment. He grimaced, Primus but he would have rather a beating, anything other than the burn he was currently experiencing. Although a beating would have been impossible to hide and Cyclonus would have mocked him relentlessly, at least he could hold his head high about it.

Dear Primus but don't let Megatron announce to the others that he'd been..._spanked._

With a grumble, he forced himself to think of something else and his processor focused on Megatron's last reaction. Just what had he said that would invoke Megatron's ire so? He thought back to his words and he frowned. Was his leader mad because of how he cared for the children? Surely his leader couldn't possibly be jealous or anything like that.

Then again, he hadn't been happy about the fact the Seeker was closer to the children than the other too. In some ways, he might even be closer to the kids than Megatron himself was. If Megatron did want to adopt the kids, however extraordinary that might be, it would explain his jealous rage. He was a possessive Mech and if anyone got in the way of something he believed belonged to him, they were in big trouble.

Starscream sighed; it was always him who seemed to clash with the Decepticon leader. It seemed this time he'd crossed some sort of line and he could only hope that it didn't come back to bite him in the aft. He winced, poor choice of words.

"_Are you alright, Starscream?"_ Swindle asked softly, coming over.

"No," the Seeker grumbled. "Megatron's raging mad because I took the kids to Earth."

"_O Bhobh," _Swindle said with a wince. _"Did he hurt you?"_

Starscream just growled under his breath and glowered at the opposite wall, giving his Minicon his answer.

"_Is there anything I can do to help?"_ Swindle asked kindly.

The Seeker grunted before saying.

"Get me an Energon cube."

The Minicon bowed slightly and rushed off to do his master's bidding. Starscream groaned, wishing he could roll over but knowing his aft wouldn't appreciate it. He swore he would be kinder with the children if he ever had to punish them again. He still had no idea what was going on between his leader and the children but he should probably keep his head down for a little while. In the meantime, whatever was going on would probably work its self out.

The Kids POV

"How could he?" Alexis wept as she lay slumped across the sill of a view screen that revealed the moon's surface. "How could he say such things?"

"Because he's _Chorra Baboso," _Carlos said heatedly, standing by her side as he tried to calm her down. It was a sign of just how angry he was that he was swearing in Spanish.

"Sounds about right," came Rad's grim voice as he joined up with them. "Alexis?"

She shook her head; she was just so distressed right about now. Rad came right over and knelt beside the girl Megatron claimed was his sister. He could accept that, he could also accept Carlos as a brother but Megatron as their father? No, not that jealous possessive Mech who wanted to take them away from everything they'd ever known or loved.

"I'm...I'll be okay," Alexis croaked, wiping frantically at her face as she tried to calm down. "What...what are we going to do?"

"We're going to escape," Rad said firmly. "There's no point in giving Megatron a chance if he's just going to constantly think of himself. None of us deserve a _father_ like that."

"Damn right," Carlos said furiously. "Look how he treated Starscream just because he did something nice for us. And what he did to Optimus while he had him, we all know Optimus wouldn't have done the same."

"Of course not," Alexis said softly, her face red and streaked with tears but she was recovering. It was something Rad and always admired about her, she was always quick to bounce back from any disaster. Not that he blamed her for crying, Megatron words had been cruel and heartless.

"Megatron will expect us to be mad," Rad now said, taking the role of leader or big brother as it were. "He'll probably expect us to hide away and avoid, but he won't expect us to escape. We should use this to our advantage, use his arrogance against him."

This made his friends smile rather grimly; it would certainly serve Megatron right if they could do that. But even though they had the element of surprise on their side, they still needed to really think this through; they couldn't just head for the Warp Room. They would need a Warp Key and that meant they needed to steal one from a Decepticon.

"Come on," Rad said gently. "Let's get going, before Megatron comes looking for us."

The other two nodded and after one last swipe, Alexis cleared her face of tears. They all got up and quickly hurried away, heading straight for Cyclonus's room. It was unlikely Megatron would think to go there; he would expect to find them hiding in a more deserted area. They had no idea where Cyclonus would be, he might be in his room or he might be out training. However, considering Cyclonus spent the majority of his time in that room recharging, they were quite hopeful they could still steal that key.

On the way there, they bumped into Leader One who greeted them with a warm smile. Obviously, he had no idea what had transpired and they took advantage of this. They did feel a little guilty but were sure the kind Minicon would forgive them. Part of the reason they were doing this was so he wouldn't get punished because Megatron would surely see he wasn't lying when he denied knowledge of their escape plan.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked kindly and Alexis said in a shaky voice.

"A-away from Megatron."

His expression changed to one of deep concern and he asked.

"What happened?"

"He's made it very clear what's going to happen to us," Rad said, a trace of anger in his voice. "I'm sorry Leader-One but we need to...to just find some peace. We can barely cope with what he said; we just can't deal with meeting him right now."

"I understand," Leader One said a look of great sorrow on his face. "Do you want me to speak with him?"

"You can try," Carlos said darkly. "That cabrόn has his mind set on this."

"I'll do what I can," Leader One assured them, still looking very concerned.

"Thanks," Rad said gratefully although he wasn't sure if Leader One could do anything. "We just need to find somewhere quiet and away from Megatron, we'll see you later."

Leader One inclined his head before allowing them to continue on their way. The kids waited until he was out of sight and hurried to Cyclonus's room. He was there but fast asleep and snoring loudly. They paused at the door and Carlos hissed.

"I'll go and take a look, if he wakes up, he won't think anything of me being there."

"Okay," Rad murmured as he and Alexis hung back while Carlos snuck into the room.

His guardian didn't even stir as he began to search the room for a Warp Key. Thanks to their time with the Autobots, they knew exactly what those keys looked like and Carlos really hoped the helicopter Decepticon had left it lying around rather than inside his sub space. Just when he was about to get frustrated, he suddenly spotted it high on shelf above him.

"It's there," he hissed, pointing up towards the shelf. "Come on in."

The others hurried to his side and stood there, trying to work out how to get it.

"Me and Rad will try and get it," Carlos said quietly. "Alexis, can you watch Cyclonus?"

"Yep," she said with a nod went to climb onto a box for a better view.

"I think we'll have to climb around to it," Carlos now said grimly and Rad nodded.

There sadly wasn't anything under that shelf that would allow them to climb upwards so they'd have to aim from above. They found some jagged old piping that allowed them to carefully climb as Alexis watched the slumbering Decepticon. It wasn't difficult but it wasn't very easy either and by the time the boys reached a certain height, they were panting.

"If we could reach that shelf," Rad panted, looking to where said shelf was, mocking just out of their reach. The problem was that not only for the shelf above them, it was also to one side of them and they just couldn't get at it.

"Let's climb higher," Carlos suggested. "I can hold you and you reach for that shelf, you just need to grab it."

"Okay, let's try it," Rad said with a nod and they climbed even higher until they were above the shelf which was too far away to jump.

Holding onto Carlos's arm as the Spanish boy braced himself against the pipe, Rad stretched as far as he could, trying to reach that shelf. However, it was still out of reach and with a grunt, Carlos tried to hold Rad out further but there was only so much he could do without losing his grip.

"I can't reach it," Rad said in distress, trying to stretch but knowing if he went too far, he'd fall. "I..._Laserbeak!?"_

"Wha?" Carlos exclaimed in disbelief as the little robot spy who they hadn't seen since they'd first been captured flew down to them.

"Laserbeak," Alexis cried joyously as Cyclonus snorted. "I don't believe it, how did he get here?"

"We'll ask him later," Rad said firmly even as he grinned. "Laserbeak, can you get that key for us?"

The little orange spy bird did a circle before flying straight for the shelf. Rad meanwhile, was brought back to the pipe properly and reattached himself to it, Carlos sighing in relief as his screaming muscles were given a chance to rest. Both boys started rapidly climbing down as Laserbeak landed next to the key and started to nudge it, he was a little too small to actually carry the key. But he could easily push it to the edge of the shelf and wait for the kids to gather.

"Grab that cloth," Rad ordered and Alexis obeyed, racing to grab a slightly greasy rag lying on the floor.

Once the boys were down, they grabbed the cloth as she brought it over and they spread it out. With all three of them gripping it tightly, they positioned themselves right underneath the key which was peeping over the edge of its shelf.

"Go ahead Laserbeak," Carlos softly called up. "We're ready."

With an almighty shove, Laserbeak pushed it off and it flew straight down to earth. It fell into the centre of their cloth and bounced up but thankfully just fell back down again. Triumphantly, the kids came together and grabbed the key, wishing they could whoop with joy but refraining from doing so. They could do that when they were back on Earth.

"We'll be able to contact Optimus when we get back to Earth," Alexis said happily as they escaped from Cyclonus's room, the Decepticon still blissfully sleeping and Laserbeak flying after them.

"We sure will," Rad grinned, looking up to Laserbeak and saying. "Laserbeak, can you go ahead and make sure it's safe?"

Laserbeak did as bid, flying high and away. The kids hurried after him, they didn't want to wait another moment longer on the Moon Base, they were going straight to Earth now. Thankfully, they reached the Warp room without any hassle and Laserbeak landed neatly on Rad's shoulder. Straight away, they shoved the key into the Warp Drive and powered it up before quickly typing coordinates.

But now they paused, this was a massive step. Megatron would not be happy when he discovered what they'd done and they were still changing into organic robots. It was enough to still them as they stared at the Warp platform that the Decepticons use.

"If Megatron catches us...," Alexis couldn't help but point out. She was terrified that he'd give them another bare spanking; the first had been bad enough but that near second one had been unbearable.

"Megatron's can _Vete al infierno," _Carlos snarled furiously_._

His gaze softened as he saw how anxious Alexis was and he said.

"We have to do this Alexis, not just for us but for our family and friends. You know Megatron will never let us go."

She trembled for a moment before nodding firmly, Carlos was right. This might be their only chance at getting home, they had to take it. With Laserbeak safely stowed, Rad took Alexis's right hand while Carlos took her left. With a smile, the fair skinned boy said softly.

"Together?"

"Together," his friends echoed and without a single glanced behind, they ran straight onto the Warp platform and disappeared from view.

_Author's note. Remember that battle Optimus set up just so he could talk to Megatron? Well, this was the real reason for it, to smuggle Lazerbeak to the Nemesis to that he could eventually help the kids. Hope you enjoyed the little twist, until next time._


	47. Chapter 47

_Author's note. This chapter was written by me and the-writing-mew. More Gaelic translations. _

_Ciach ort= damn you._

_Go hifreann leat= to hell with you_

_Go mbeire an diabhal leis thú= may the devil take you with him_

_Marbhfháisc ort= a shroud on you_

_Go n-ithe an cat thú, is go n-ithe an diabhal an cat!__= May the cat eat you and may the devil eat the cat._

_Mas!= arse_

_Rach-air-muin!= f*ck_

_Blaigeard fuilteach!= bloody bastard._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Dazzling sunlight was the first thing to hit their eyes when the Warp was finished. In fact, after the gloom of the moon base, it was positively blinding and they were forced to cover their eyes until they could adjust. But while they did this, their lungs filled with fresh Earth air mixed with the scent of pine and moss. A nearby stream tinkled merrily and birds twittered all around them, including a woodpecker hard at work. As they lowered their hands from their faces, they were met with a sunny day in a forest bursting with life.

"I don't believe it," Alexis whispered. "We did it."

"Yes, but we must find Optimus and the guys, they might help us," Rad said as he held Laserbeak in his other hand. "We're near a town, but we can't go there, just imagine how the people will get..."

"Yeah, just imagine, if Megatron was able to see us on TV, it means... we're famous," Alexis said in a sad tone; obviously they didn't enjoy that attention.

There was another problem they hadn't considered either at the moment they escaped but now as they scratched their necks they found them. "Oh no, the collars! We have to get rid of them or Megatron might find us with them!"

"We don't know how, we need to find the Autobots soon," Carlos said in alarm.

"But... how do we call them?" Alexis asked worriedly before the answer hit all of them.

"Laserbeak,"

Break

Hotshot was in the base doing monitor duty as the others sparred and trained outside; he was monitoring in the search of any Minicon. But he was very surprised to receive a transmission; it was weak, but he could still work it out.

"Hello? ...Is somebody in there? ...Hello?"

Hotshot's optic's widened at the sound of such a familiar voice, but also one he hadn't heard in a long while; he could recognize that voice anywhere even if it was filled with static.

"RAD!" The yellow car shouted in utter surprise. "Where are you, are you alone, where are the others, are you Okay...?"

"Hey Hotshot, buddy, we need help, we're on Earth, we escaped, please locate us, we can't be seen by any other humans, please hurry, Megatron will find out soon that we're left, please hurry..."

Unable to say something he started searching for their location and found them near, like two and a half miles away from the city they lived "Got you, I'm coming!"

"Thank you buddy, please hurry."

Hotshot didn't even have time to think to inform the Prime and the others that he just located the kids as he transformed into his vehicle mode and drove as fast as he could. After all, he felt guilty for their abduction at the hands of Megatron, if he had been more careful with them, then this would have never happened.

"It won't happen again, I'll get to you kids, I promise, Megatron will never hurt you again."

Break

It took Hotshot twenty minutes to arrive at their location; on his way he alarmed a police car, but he used a disruptor to make the car of the officer to stop working. This was so no one would get in his way; he was that desperate indeed in to get them back.

"Hotshot!" Carlos practically screeched in glee at the sight of his yellow friend.

"Get in, hurry." the yellow sports car said as he opened his door and the kids hurried in; and without waiting another second he raced again back to the base.

Without the kids noticing, he stated scanning them for possible injuries. They were not hurt but there was something wrong with them, something he could not decipher... almost as if he was carrying in place of three kids, he was taking three Minicons... or three... Sparklings?

"Kids? Are you Okay?"

"No, not really, Megatron did something to us, we need to talk to Optimus and Red, please hurry," Alexis pleaded, she didn't want to have to explain the awful thing Megatron had done to them twice.

"What did that slagger do to you? My scanner said I have three Minicons with me instead of three humans!"

"It's a long story, Hotshot, and... honestly... you all must be together for us to tell you," Rad answered solemly.

"Yeah, Megatron is crazy, y'know?" Carlos replied as he scratched a certain part of his arm and watched how his organic skin was changing... or... leaving his body?

"I don't like any of that." Hotshot said worriedly.

"Nor us, but it seems that Megatron's gotten obsessed with us and you must hurry to get us back to base before he realises we've escaped and comes to Earth for us."

"That bad?" Hotshot asked with a mental grimace.

"Just imagine him searching under every rock and tree," Alexis mused.

If it was possible for Hotshot to widen his already huge blue optics, he might have as he accelerated.

Break

Rad started scratching at his neck and noticed something there, something... metallically...in his head, the blond boy was thinking 'what the hell was he thinking?...' and other curses, he never cursed in public and was not about to start right now...

...unlike Carlos who was swearing loudly in Spanish as another piece of his skin was peeling away after an impossible to stop and very much needed scratch.

Alexis was crying in rage; she never faced the possible situation where she will had no will at all, that someone will force her to be something...she didn't even know or had no idea what to call it. She liked her life, her parents, her friends, going to the mall, etc. but now that the Tyrant had made her and her friends... umm...brothers these _things_ that they might never be able to recover their life back. And not just for the simple fact that their parents will become obsessive and overprotective after these events, but they were not sure that Optimus was able to help them at all. Leader One said that not even they, the Minicons, could do anything as their sparks were now very much alive and apart of them.

"We're here, I'll enter and let Optimus know, they should have finished with their training by now," Hotshot said and the kids sighed in relief.

"Yeah man, but first, you have to take these collars from us or Megajerk might be able to track us down with them," Carlos replied as he unconsciously scratched again.

Break

Optimus was now waiting for Hotshot to explain why he left the base without notice, he had no idea that he brought a precious cargo with him.

"Kids?" Optimus stated alarmed as soon as he saw them, but what alarmed him most was the silver and metallic parts that seemed to come from under their skin.

"Later Optimus, first please take this from us," Rad pointed at his collar and the leader proceeded to remove them.

"What happened to you?" The leader said as he watched in horror at how their skin was being replaced by something else.

"We don't know, Megatron played with our bodies, please help us! You gotta help us!" Rad said for the first time in an alarming and terrorised tone that even made the leader flinch as he watched the other two with the same expressions of terror and in the same situation.

"Primus..." Optimus prayed. "What did you do this time, Megatron?"

Break

Meanwhile, Megatron was angrily pacing his Throne Room, muttering over the insolence of human children. They defied him at every turn, why could they not just accept their place and learn obedience? He didn't know but from now on, he was damn well going to teach them. If he had to temporarily separate them, then so be it. Although since Starscream was so useless he'd probably have to take over looking after Alexis.

Megatron snorted, she was probably the most wilful out of all his children but she would learn to respect him.

_"Megatron?"_

"What is it?" he growled as Leader One entered.

_"I saw the children a while ago,"_ the Minicon said softly, coming over to his Master. _"They were very distressed."_

Megatron just growled and sat down heavily in his chair. Leader One approached and asked gently.

_"What happened?"_

"They interfered with Starscream's punishment, a well earned one at that," Megatron growled. "All I did was tell them exactly what is going to happen to them and the little brats dared to call me a monster."

_"What is going to happen to them?"_ the Minicon couldn't help but ask.

"They are coming back to Cybertron with me, where they will remain at least until they are grown," Megatron replied shortly, not caring what the Minicon thought.

_"But...what about their Creators, sir?"_ Leader One asked in horror, no wonder the poor children were so upset.

"What about them?" Megatron sneered. "I am the only Sire they need worry about."

Before Leader One could continue, Demolisher came into the room.

"Sir, we've just received a message from Earth," he told Megatron who just looked at him in a bored way.

"It said "You should keep a better optic on your property," Demolisher continued, looking very bemused at this cryptic message.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Megatron demanded, cheek resting on fist.

"I uh...I don't know sir," Demolisher admitted. "That was the whole message."

The Decepticon leader snorted in contempt.

"Better optic on my property indeed, what property am I meant to have lost..."

And that's when he froze.

"My children!" He barked at the same time he jumped off his throne. "Find them! Where are they?! Find them!"

Megatron seemed desperate all of sudden at not having his creations near and that message didn't helped a bit, he seemed to feel in his spark that his sparklings were not near anymore and that made him desperate. "Give the base the highest alert! Find them! Move you idiot!" The warlord shouted at Demolisher who seemed frozen at his leader's sudden reaction and remained like that even after said Mech ran past him to set the alarm himself.

Megatron ran through the passageways looking for the three children screaming "My Sparklings!" as he also opened the door of the monitor room; somehow he felt that they were not near his reach this time.

Turning on the cameras he avidly watched the recordings for the last hours and what he saw, he didn't liked at all.

"_**What?!"**_

Break

Starscream jumped once he heard his leader's desperate callings to the children, and if he was not crazy he heard him say "My sparklings"

"What is going on?" The seeker said as he left his hiding place; his rear was still burning after the _'punishment'_ but the way Megatron sounded was so unlike him that it worried Starscream a little. He better find the kids and let them know he was okay.

Once he opened the door he found the base in high alert as every Minicon and Mech was looking for the three humans. He briefly wondered where they might have gone but if they were successful in their escape he would be happy... the problem was Megatron who would turn upside down every rock in that planet.

Well, he will miss Alexis anyways.

"What are you thinking?!" Megatron appeared behind his back with an enraged face looking at the pale and surprised ex-dreamy face of Starscream.

"I- I... Where are the kids, sir?"

Without warning, Megatron smacked the seeker hard on the face and grabbed him by the neck yelling "This is your fault!" over and over again.

But what Megatron was not expecting was...

"No, it's not! It is _YOUR_ fault, sir, that the children are missing, if you were a better Mech with them they would have never... they would have never... they would have _liked _you!"

That was it; Megatron froze for a second before exploding with a storm of blows to Starscream who, for the first time, did not remain motionless and fought back screaming "You did not deserve them! They are way too good for you and I'm glad they are gone so you will not-"

"_ENOUGH!"_

With one final blow to his cockpit, Starscream fell unconscious; Megatron kicked him once more before walking to the warp gate room.

He will take care of that insolent seeker later.

The Autobot Base

"Children," Optimus said gently as they sat on a berth while Red Alert scanned them. "What precisely did Megatron do to you?"

"Just before he turned us back into humans," Alexis began softly. "He pretended he needed to check our Sparks and opened them up. And then he took out this box with three glass orbs."

As Optimus frowned, Carlos added.

"He held them up to our Sparks and they reacted, glowing if they matched. See, he tried one with me and it didn't work but it did with Rad. Two of those orbs were blue and one was pink, Alexis got the pink one."

"What do you mean got?" Red Alert questioned.

"Once those orbs reacted, he combined them with our Sparks," Rad said quietly. "The... experience knocked us out and when we came to, we were human again. We were mad at him but he just pretended it had been a test. It wasn't until our body started reacting we knew something was wrong."

He indicated his left cheek where the skin had peeled away to reveal silver.

"We confronted him about it and he...he told us those orbs belonged to his children," Alexis said quietly, causing all the Autobots to jolt in shock.

"But...Megatron never had any kids," Hotshot exclaimed. "His mate died before she could have any."

"What was Megatron's explanation?" Optimus questioned as Red Alert looked grim.

"He said his mate had been pregnant when she died," Carlos piped up. "She'd been expecting triplets and Megatron saved their Spark orbs or something like that."

"That has happened before," Red Alert spoke up. "Carrying mothers who have off-lined have been found with orbs next to their empty Spark chambers if the Sparkling didn't develop into a protoform."

"Yeah well, he said those orbs were all that remained of his Sparklings," Carlos continued. "But he said that since he would have had a girl and two boys...he thought that somehow _we_ were those kids."

"He claimed that Primus or someone reincarnated us," Rad explained. "And when he held those orbs to our Sparks and they glowed, that proved it, so he reunited those orbs with our Sparks."

"And now we're turning into Minicons because of it," Alexis stated with a slight tremble. "He said when the process was finished, we could transform into Minicons and back into humans but we would...we would have to..."

"Go back to Cybertron with him," growled Rad grimly. "He told us we would never see our parents again because he was now our father and that was it."

Optimus's fists clenched, how could Megatron say such a thing, especially if the kids were his. If Optimus was ever in a situation where he discovered his reincarnated children, there was no way he'd take those children away from their parents. Obviously, he'd hope to get to know them, help take care of them and maybe have them call him father but he would never take them away from their family and home. Not unless they were being abused and in a bad environment but these kids clearly weren't in that situation.

"What do you kids think?" he asked gently, holding out his hand so they could place theirs on his. "Could you be those Sparklings?"

They glanced at each other and said.

"We could believe we're siblings," Rad said softly. "But we can't believe such a cruel monster like Megatron could be our father."

Optimus nodded, Megatron certainly wasn't acting very sane at the moment. Possessive was the best word for him and the Autobot leader wondered just what the Mech was doing at this moment.

The Decepticon moon base

Desperately, Megatron keyed the warp gate's keyboard in search of the last coordinates the kids used and found it, his optics widened before charging it and walked into it without another word.

Once he stepped outside he searched for them desperately, even under the rocks snarling in frustration as he didn't found them.

"NO!" He yelled before shooting his cannon on the first rock he could spot.

"Megatron?" a kind voice sounded behind him and the warlord turned to see a serious Scavenger. "What is the meaning for this behaviour of yours? You have never lost it before."

"This time is different! You will not understand!" Megatron snarled as he paced around like a caged beast.

"Try me," The elder stated with an unexpressed face, he knew that if Megatron was like this, then something had happened, something really bad.

"My sparklings! They are gone! ...they are gone!" He cried as he took his head in his hands at the moment he resumed his pacing.

It was even worse than what Scavenger thought. "Your ...children? ...you mean... your pets?" Did Megatron really considered them his? 'What did those humans did to him?'

"They are mine! MINE!" He yelled.

Or maybe he was just being possessive of what he considered his...

"Primus gave them another chance, he gave them back to me after... after Blaze... and they are gone! GONE!"

"Megatron?" This was going to be hard to ask. "You don't have Sparklings, Silverblaze never had the chance to bless you with that and you can't fill the hole she left by forcing three human children to stay with you."

"But they _ARE _mine, mine and Blaze's, our Sparklings..." He changed his look into a loving one before his optics started filling with tears. "...two mechlings and a femling... triplets..."

Okay, this was worrying, but he needed to know more. "You mean she was carrying when she was killed?"

"That bastard! Nova Prime, may he burn in the pit!" Megatron snarled with venom before continuing. "He killed her! Killed her and our creations! Fragging bastard! How could he?! how could he do that to a carrying femme?!"

"You think those kids are the reincarnation of your Sparklings?"

"I don't believe they are, they _ARE_ my Sparklings! They reacted to the Sparklings orbs I saved, they ARE mine, Scavenger, and I want them back."

"Did they know this?"

"Yes... and they called me a monster."

Scavenger frowned; the three of them were very smart and would not call Megatron like that unless was a very good reason. He wondered what the Decepticon leader might have told them that make them so upset that even forced them to escape under their noses.

"We have to go back, they are obviously not here anymore, come on." Scavenger tried before the other finally accepted and both warped back to the moon base again.

The Autobot base

"Optimus," Red Alert said softly as Smokescreen came in, he'd been out on patrol and had only just got back. "My scans confirm what the children have told us. According to my readings, we have three Sparklings in front of us with organic anomalies."

Optimus nodded his thanks before turning back to the children.

"We will not allow Megatron to take you away from your home," he assured them softly. "But what Megatron has done hugely complicates things."

"We know," Rad said quietly as Alexis said pleadingly. "We...we hoped you might be able to reverse this."

The Autobots all glanced at each other before Red Alert said gently.

"You now have Sparks which have been combined with your human hearts. They are now one and I don't think there is any way to separate them. When Megatron turned you into Minicons, your hearts were transformed into Sparks and if he'd left you alone; those Sparks would have turned back into hearts. But if we now tried to take away your Sparks, it would likely destroy your hearts."

"Oh," was the response, the kids looked immensely disappointed as they stared at the ground. They had rather tearful looks on their faces so Red Alert quickly said.

"But from what I've gathered, once this process is complete you will be able to transform into humans and function as such. You'll be able to eat and drink as normal but your bodies will be a lot tougher. It is likely you'll be able to hold your breath for a lot longer, changes like that. And you won't have to transform unless you want to, that'll be your choice."

"This won't be easy," Optimus added. "But we will help you adjust to the change and I know you can handle this."

This made the kids smile, even if it was small smiles.

"Thank you Optimus," Alexis said gratefully as Red Alert now said.

"I think you kids had better have a nap, your systems are very stressed. We can talk more once you've rested."

They nodded and with Smokescreen's help, a little bed was made up for them of spare cleaning cloths. They were very soft and clean and made a perfect bed for the kids and it didn't take them long to fall asleep.

"How long until Megatron calls?" Red Alert asked wryly.

"Not long at all," Optimus sighed regretfully.

The Moon base

Strarscream woke up in the med-bay when he spotted a clearly worried Swindle.

"Swindle? What happened?" He rasped and found his body to be sore.

"_The kids escaped and Megatron was so upset that he took it on you."_

"Typical..."

"_You didn't make it easy either... you just couldn't keep that mouth shut"_

"I think I feel better now, just a little tired; where is Megatron now?"

"_Recharging in his quarters, he over energized himself."_

Starscream snorted. "Pathetic, but, how and why do they escaped? They didn't seem to be determined to do anything like that before."

"_Leader one told me that Megatron said that the kids now have living and beating sparks and that Megatron would take them to Cybertron with him forever and that he is the only sire they need."_

Starscream frowned with each word his partner said; and honestly, putting two and two together he could figure out that Megaron wanted to adopt his pets permanently, but why do call them his own? He called Alexis _'daughter'_ once and Rad _'son'_... and Rad called him _'dad'_... there was only one last piece to the puzzle and he honestly could not go there no matter how hard he tried to avoid it.

Besides the fact that he could not imagine Alexis as Megatron's daughter...he snorted again. Honestly he could, she was so much like him; before he could realise he was smiling at that.

But still...Why was he so obsessed with them now? How could he consider three humans his... creations?

It was weird.

Awaking back in the Med-bay after a sudden thought crossed his head, Starscream wondered how the kids got their Sparks? They were Minicons once, yes, but that was temporary, they were not supposed to keep the Sparks, right?

"What did Megatron do to you?" He asked himself in anger before hearing the doors open and Demolisher and Cyclonus enter.

"You seem to be better," Demolisher stated before removing the cables that were attached to his body and Cyclonus helped him to sit.

"What's going on?" Starscream was still a little dazed.

"Lord Megatron requested your presence," Demolisher started. "...he didn't say why. You shouldn't have defied him like that, you're lucky you're still in one piece."

"Hahah, yeah, he should have ripped you apart," Cyclonus cackle was as annoying as his presence as usual and the seeker rolled his optics.

"Whatever, let's just go and see what he wants."

But before Starscream could rise from the berth, Cyclonus quickly cuffed him making him even weaker than he already was. "What is the meaning of this?!" He tried to snarl but it came out more of a groan.

"Megatron didn't say, but we just obey," The crazy copter seemed very happy with the task at hand and Demolisher shook his head before both Mechs took the seeker out the Med bay.

Break

Meanwhile Megatron had called the Autobots and requested to speak to his 'pets'

"What do you want?" Hotshot asked rudely and Megatron glared at the young bot.

"I wish to speak to Prime and my pets," he growled. "And you'd better get them all online, youngling."

Hotshot bristled but knew his leader would want to talk to them. So using his comm. he informed his leader about Megatron and his desire to speak with them. After receiving a reply, said curtly to Megatron.

"They're all coming, Optimus is waking the kids up."

"Fine," Megatron said, impatient to see his children again.

He tapped on the arm of his chair until Optimus walked into view, carrying the children. He set them down on the table top before the viewscreen so they could easily look at Megatron while the other Autobots lined up behind their leader. Megatron didn't even spare them a glance, just sent his children a stern glare.

"I see you found the Autobots easily enough," he growled as they glared back at him, even though they looked a bit sleepy.

"We're not coming back," Alexis declared hotly as the two boys nodded.

"Yeah and you can't make us," Carlos added for good measure.

Megatron fought to control his anger as he said silkily.

"You children will be back in my hands soon enough, the only question is whether you are sensible enough to return on your own or if I have to retrieve you."

"I can't believe how arrogant you are," Alexis exclaimed as Rad said. "There's no way we're returning to you Megatron."

"We'll see about that," the Decepticon leader stated. "But just so you know, my dears, that if you don't return, your punishment will be considerably worse."

He saw Optimus shake his head slightly but ignored him. His children were looking rather outraged at his pronouncement and they let him know it.

"Punishment, that's all you ever do with us."

"Wow, we're really tempted to come back now."

"Dude, what is wrong with you?"

"Enough," barked Megatron before they could continue.

"It seems you are just as insolent as ever," he observed with a grumble. "I shall work on that immediately as soon as you are back. You will learn to talk to me with respect and I shall teach you children some manners."

They gave him annoyed mutinous looks, folding their arms in defiance of his decrees. Megatron bared his fangs before turning to Optimus and saying.

"You have no right to keep them Optimus, they are mine."

"That has yet to be proved," Optimus pointed out gently. "The children might resemble Sparklings now but legally, their parents are on Earth."

"Give me my children and I'll show you proof soon enough Prime," Megatron snarled, of course the Autobot leader would keep his Sparklings.

"I do not think so Megatron," Optimus said calmly. "Even if you are their Sire, you are being extremely abusive towards the children and I cannot in good conscience return them to you. They are not soldiers or Minicons you can bend to your will, you must approach them differently."

"I will _approach_ them as I see fit," Megatron said with a growl. "What would you know anyway Prime? I don't recall you having any Sparklings despite that slip of a Femme you recently acquired to go with that other one."

Optimus's optics flashed and he said in a cool voice.

"I will have Sparklings when my mates and I are ready, Megatron. But if I were to discover I had children on another planet, I certainly wouldn't kidnap them from their home."

Megatron sneered, of course the Prime wouldn't.

"I don't care what you think Prime," he spat. "All I care about is how long you deny me my children. You would make it easier on everyone if they were returned forthwith."

"I will protect them from you for as long as I am able," was Optimus's reply.

"Will you?" Megatron said dryly. "How noble of you, Optimus."

"Do you even know what noble is?" Carlos couldn't help asking sarcastically.

"Mind your cheek," Megatron snapped as Rad scratched at himself, the changes were even more apparent.

Soon, they would be fully transformed.

"Make me," Carlos answered back, making Megatron swear he would teach them manners.

"I do not know where you get some insolence," Megatron growled before adding. "Or perhaps I do."

He smiled rather evilly as he said.

"I believe I will show you what I'll do to the instigator of your attitude."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Rad.

"You don't mean Starscream?" Alexis asked, very alarmed.

"You'll see, my dears," was all he'd say.

"Whatever you're up to, it won't work," Rad told him angrily. "We're still not coming back."

"I see..." Megatron growled low. "Cyclonus, Demolisher, bring me that idiot!"

"Megatron?" Optimus tried. "Don't do anything you might regret."

"You, don't you dare to tell me what to do or how to raise my Sparklings, Prime!"

Optimus just shook his head before in the screen appeared Starscream, restrained by Cyclonus and Demolisher.

"Starscream!" Alexis yelled, "What you're gonna do with him! Let him go!"

"Ah, Starscream, just in time," Megatron greeted him turning for a second from the screen; "Why don't you greet my pets?"

Starscream frowned and found that Megatron was talking with the Autobots and the kids... but... the kids looked different; what are those silver things that come from their skin? Before, they had what looked like streaks of silver but now there were whole patches covering their bodies. Just what was going on?

"Bring him here" Megatron sat on his throne and waited for his two minions to drag Starscream to him; once there, he forced the seeker on his lap with his aft facing the ceiling.

"I will show you what happens when someone challenges my authority and gives a bad example to others, also, as the instigator of your insolence and arrogance I must teach him a lesson," he told the horrified children.

Okay, Starscream knew what was next and started to struggle to get free but he was too weak plus the cuffs didn't helped at all. "No, please, Megatron, no!" He tried; "Not again!"

He could hear the kids from the other side of the screen screaming at Megatron to let him go, that he was innocent and that he had nothing to do with their escape which was even more humiliating for him.

"Quiet!" The leader stated, "You need to be disciplined, youngling," He chuckled as he took hold of his neck and lifted his hand only to let it down heavily on his aft, which has not recovered yet from the last punishment.

"Starscream," Megatron started to talk without ceasing in his assaults. "You need to learn your lesson, to never disobey me or do things behind my back again, if _YOU _do that, then others might follow your example, and my kids just did that; it is all your fault..." and so on and on the leader went rambling about why the flier deserved such punishment.

Starscream felt even more humiliated as he heard Cyclonus' laugh at him... and another laugh... from the screen... Were the Autobots laughing at his disgrace?

Alexis frowned at Hotshot and exclaimed. "Hotshot! That's not funny! You wouldn't laugh if you were in that place!" No more laughing was heard from the screen, but still, he could hear the kids and even the Prime telling Megatron to stop which of course encouraged more the Decepticon leader as his spankings become harder.

He never before felt the urge to let out a cry or tears at this kind situation and swore that if he had Sparklings that he will never _EVER_ do this to them.

As the yelling's from the screen and the cackles from Cyclonus became louder, and the spankings harder, Starscream felt that something in him was breaking, and it did break as he started to struggle again and...

"_Ciach ort!"_

Megatron's optic's widened at the sentence shouted by his now struggling seeker, actually everybody in the room was silenced. Cyclonus covered his mouth, Demolisher his optics, and Scavenger his audio receptors.

"What did you just say, soldier?" Megatron silkily asked in a menacing tone.

Starscream growled a _"Go hifreann leat!"_

"That's it!" Megatron barked as he resumed his spanking on Starscream at a faster rate than before, which of course made the seeker to spit more curses in cybertronian to his leader and his actions.

"_Go mbeire an diabhal leis thú!__"_ and _"__Marbhfháisc ort!__"_

"Now cursing? Typical of seekers, when you will learn? Cyclonus! Bring me the soap!" he exclaimed with a particular hard spank.

"Yes, my liege," Cyclonus bowed and not even a second later a big bar of soap was presented in front of him trying harder to hold a laugh as Starscream looked daggers at him.

"I'll show all you younglings discipline... Unlike you, Prime... maybe you can learn some tricks."

"I doubt so," Optimus said and heard the kids still yelling at Megatron to stop.

Also Starscream continued to curse in cybertronian between his teeth to his leader, he obviously would not take the soap bar into his mouth and didn't cease in said words because he knew that no matter how much he begged, Megatron would not stop.

"_Go n-ithe an cat thú, is go n-ithe an diabhal an cat!__"_

"_Mas!"_

"_Rach-air-muin!"_

"_Blaigeard fuilteach!"_

The curses raised in level, so much that even Optimus Prime flushed at such colourful language.

"What is _'Blaigeard fuilteach__!__'?_ Carlos asked curiously and Red Alert choked.

"Now, see? You teach them new bad words!" He spanked Starscream's aft harder trying to get him to open his mouth. "It is thanks to you that they are cursing like you!" Another spank. "Being disrespectful and disobedient like you!" more spankings, but still, Starscream never opened his mouth fully for the soap to enter.

"Well_, 'Blaigeard fuilteach!'_ means _'bloody bastard',"_ Hotshot answered Carlos and Megatron could hear a loud gasp and a giggle coming from the screen.

"Control your men, Prime!" Megatron barked as he continued to spank Starscream to make him open his mouth.

"Bwaaaahahahahahaaaa..." Cyclonus laughed out loud with his mouth fully open.

At that act, Megatron snarled and broke the bar of soap in two pieces before shooting one of them into that big open mouth with precise aim going tilt.

The helicopter choked in surprise and literally swallowed the piece of soap before started hiccupping bubbles all around. "I will not allow _ANY _of my men to think such words are something fun in front of those children!" Megatron snarled before grabbing Starscream's head from behind and forcing his mouth open this time and successfully thrusting the piece of soap inside.

The seeker continued to curse loudly even if foam and bubbles leaved his mouth like a mad dog; that only encouraged Megatron to spank him more and more. And the kids yelling intensified...

And Optimus Prime frowned in pity for the Decepticon leader; he really didn't know how to be a father.

He could see Megatron wasn't going to listen to reason; he was going to cruelly humiliate his Seeker, just to teach him and the children a lesson. Since this connection was completely pointless and only distressing the children, he took the decision to shut it down. As the children stared and then gaped at him, he said.

"We were only prolonging Starscream's humiliation, we can talk when Megatron is in a more reasonable mood."

"He'll never been in a good mood," Alexis said tearfully, she cared about her guardian a lot and couldn't bear to see him hurt like that.

When the connection was over, the Decepticon leader directed himself to his Seeker who seemed to have hidden or was trying to his tears.

"You disrespect me again and the next time, I'll broadcast this to the entire Decepticon and Autobot armies."

"Take him to the brig!" he ordered his two Minions.

_Author's note. What happens to the kids now they are at the Autobot base? What are Megatron's plans for getting them back? And how sent him that warning? Find out next time, until then._


	48. Chapter 48

_Author's note: Written by me and The-writing-Mew._

_Happy New Year._

_If anyone's interested, I finally got a new chapter for 'Of Sparklings and Seekers' up._

_Enjoy and please review._

* * *

**The brig**

After Demolisher and Cyclonus left him in the brig, Starscream resisted the urge to sit on his aft and curl up like a sparkling, after all, said aft was still sore... and the fact that his mouth still had the disgusting taste of soap didn't help either.

But what worried him most was that the kids had something new in them, they were changing and Megatron was claiming to be their sire.

"Megatron is their sire?" He voiced those words trying to believe it was true, but still, it was too much for his overheated processor.

"I really can't imagine them being his creations, even as-" His optics widened. "He's trying to transform them into cybertronians!"

There was his explanation of why the kids had metallic parts coming from their skin. "Megatron, what have you done?" He asked himself in horror at his leader's actions. Never in his life had he ever imagined that Megatron would do that to three innocent creatures...

But he just did. That would explain the _'dad'_ comment Rad said earlier.

His processor was spinning between his last punishment and public humiliation and the children's dilemma; he didn't know which was worse. Finally, and still hurt from the spanking and sore from the last beating, not to mention the taste of soap in his mouth, he curled on his side and fall in an uneasy and almost forced recharge.

* * *

**The next morning...**

"Please, Optimus." Alexis begged as her now brothers looked at the leader with pleading shiny eyes; which would soon transform into optics.

"I can't let you go, kids, it is too dangerous, Megatron will be hunting you and waiting for any second for you to leave the safety of the base; I can't take that risk."

"Please, it will just be a few minutes..." Carlos whined.

"It's out of the question, you can't leave and besides, your creators can't see you now the way you look."

They glanced down at their bodies, they looked even worse. Part of their body was still normal but a lot of it wasn't, they looked liked badly transformed robots. They could still eat and drink as normal but Red Alert had told them they'd soon need to start taking Energon supplements for their cybertronian systems. Although they'd been able to sleep safely, with soft covers to lie on, it hadn't been an easy night.

They were suffering from nausea as their bodies tried to come to terms to what was happening to them. Also, they were worried sick about poor Starscream, they couldn't believe what Megatron had done to him. Now all they wanted was to see their parents again, to be reassured that everything would be okay but Optimus was telling them it wasn't possible.

"They're our parents," Alexis begged. "We need to see them, to let them know we're alright."

"I know it's hard," Optimus said sorrowfully. "But what is happening to you is not something your parents can deal with by themselves. You kids have been through enough, if other humans get wind of this, there'll be trouble. We don't want you to end up in hospital and experimented on."

"Our parents wouldn't do that to us," Carlos protested hotly.

"I'm sorry," Optimus said gently and left them alone in their room.

"We have to do something, I want to see my mom," Alexis stated as tears formed in her eyes. "Optimus can't watch us all the time, just like Megatron."

Rad's eyes opened wider after those words were said. "Are you Okay, Alexis?"

"Yeah man, I mean, was really _you_ who was the one that suggested that we escape Optimus?" Carlos questioned her. "Welcome to the normal people's world!" He smiled patting her back.

"It's not a joke, Carlos, and yes, Rad, I feel okay, I just want to see mom and dad; I miss them so much," Her voice breaking and the tears that formed in her eyes finally fell.

Rad and Carlos looked at each other; they also missed their parents badly; it was such a long time since they last saw them or hugged them. That was what they wanted, they loved their parents so much and what Megatron did to them was not just cruel but egoistical too.

They did understand that they were the _'only' _thing that he had from his fallen mate, his only living memory of her, but if he wanted to gain their trust and even more, their love, he had to use other, very different techniques. Obviously kidnapping, punishing and forcing them to change their species was not on the top list of what he had to do if he wanted their full attention.

If he just looked at how Optimus, the Autobots and Starscream treated them, he might understand why the kids behaved differently with them. And see that they are not as impertinent and uneducated as he believed them to be; if they were like that, Optimus and company would have not worried in having them close or even worrying about them...

...or wouldn't even have called Megatron's attention in the first place.

"Well, he have to choose the perfect moment, it will be on night..." Rad stated.

* * *

Unknown to them, there was a dark, horned figure watching everything and taking note on what they said.

"So... the little pets prepare to leave the base, huh?" He chuckled darkly. "I think I know who would love to know that," He said as he sharpened his audios to hear their plan as he frowned and then smirked under his facemask.

"_Perfect!"_ He thought.

* * *

**Autobot's Medbay**

Meanwhile, Optimus paced the med-bay unable to recharge, and he dragged Red Alert with him; the kids' situation was not just irreversible but worrying; their lives will never be the same after this.

"How could he do that to them, that's what I can't get, Red."

"You know why, he lost a piece of his spark when Silverblaze was deactivated and feels that he will recover it by recovering his... umm... by taking the kids to fill that hole," Red Alert pointed out with a sad tone.

"Yes, but he kidnapped them and now this?!" Optimus fumed. "The only thing he will fill will be their hate towards him and that is worst than never recovering them."

"Yes, but he's not thinking like that, he believes he can order them to love him, that love means obeying him in everything he demands."

"When your creation hates you or runs away from you there must be a good reason for it, don't you think? A reason to think you're doing something wrong. Why can't he use his processor to think on that?"

"He never had the opportunity of being a father before, he only knows war..."

"...And the kids are another war for him..." Optimus finished taking his face in his hands. "I wonder how Silverblaze could cope with him? I heard she was a strong femme and that many fought for her spark," He sighed.

"... and he won," Red said, a small smile forming on his face before disappearing. "Another battle won."

"Yes, but these kids are a different kind of battle, one that requires other weapons, a different strategy, something he never used before."

"You mean?" The medic questioned.

"Love and caring; he wants them to love him and care for him? He must do the same, think about their welfare, not his, but their own first... and there is something... something..." Optimus tried to find the right word as he waved his hand as if helping his processor to find it.

"As if he was not programmed to?"

"Something like that, but not quite; maybe, something he needs to learn... but is way too stubborn to do so."

A moment of silence passed before Red decided to break it with a question. "Can you really imagine them as his sparklings?"

Optimus's optics widened at the question and stayed mute not knowing what to answer.

"Honestly, I can't." Red answered for himself out loud before realizing he did it.

"I've never thought about that." Optimus frowned trying to imagine them as Megatron's creations; it was hard... "I can't either," The leader finished.

"But," Optimus added. "I do know he'd never have given up his Sparkling orbs unless he was sure they were his kids. Primus certainly moves in mysterious ways but there must be a reason his Sparklings were reincarnated as human children."

"Perhaps because for them to love him, Megatron has to change," Red Alert suggested. "if they had been reincarnated as normal Sparklings, Megatron would have exercised his right as their Sire and taken them away. As humans, it is much harder for him to do so, especially as they have creators. Maybe...this is a way for peace."

"Because Megatron must change," Optimus said with a slow nod. "The kids are our friends and I doubt they would ever turn against us. If Megatron really wants to be their Sire, he can't hurt their friends."

He considered this for a moment before shaking his head and sighing.

"I don't know if I can see that my friend, it would take a miracle for Megatron to change."

* * *

**The Decepticons base**

"Urgh..." Dozing around after his third cube of high grade, Megatron reached the control room. "Why is it that I don't have any efficient soldiers that can answer a call in this hour!"

When he finally was able to set the codes -with his dazed sight- a message popped out.

"_Tonight, now, they are leaving to see their creators; if you want your pets back, this is the perfect moment to recover them. You still don't know where to find them? Here is your answer..._" A set of coordinates were displayed at the end of the message and Megatron smirked.

"I've got you..." He managed before reaching for the warp gate, keyed the codes and stepped in. Primus was on his side now, he wanted him to recover his sparklings and he will.

The warp gate activated and he disappeared through it.

...and seconds later he was at the coordinates someone send him; he was way too drunk to even think about it, he just wanted his creations back.

Drinking the last sip from his cube of high grade, Megatron laughed. "Ha, even from Optimus they escaped, how... predictable; once I have them back, I'll show them how to obey... obedience... respect..." He started babbling. "Not even to their beloved Prime they give it!"

He burped loudly and continued. "But they will give it to me, oh they will!"

He stopped and hid once he heard three engines approaching.

* * *

**Earlier**

"Thank you," Alexis said gratefully as they carefully snuck out of the Autobot base, riding their Minicon partners. Their reunion had been a joyful one and very emotional, they were just so happy to be together. Apart from their parents, their Minicons were what they'd missed the most.

Once they'd all calmed down, they begged Highwire, Grindor and Sureshock to help them see their parents, if only for a little bit. Deep down, they knew they'd need to return to the Autobots, as transforming humans they couldn't remain with their parents. But they'd been separated for so long and since their parents had no idea what had really happened to them, they wanted to let them know.

It wouldn't be easy, they were going to freak out but just being in their arms again was too much to resist.

"We must be fast," Highwire said softly. "The Autobots will soon know we're gone and they won't approve."

"We will," Rad assured him as Carlos added. "Yeah dude, we'll be back before you know it."

As the three transformed Minicons sped down the mountain with their passengers, a certain figure watched with a smirk. His day had just gotten a whole lot better.

* * *

**A short while later**

"Man, it's so good to be outside again," Carlos sighed happily as they sped along, the wind full in their faces. They may have felt a little guilty but just feeling this...free made it all worth it.

"Once we get to town, we'll split, okay?" Rad asked the others who nodded full of anticipation for reaching their separate destinations.

"We'll meet up later, hopefully," Alexis added, knowing that leaving her mum and dad was going to be next to impossible but it would have to be done.

"You got it," Carlos said, arms wide open as he soaked up the rushing wind, trying to ignore the way his optics adjusted for it. Before leaving, the kids had discovered their eyes had changed into optics, still retaining their original colour but undeniably robotic.

They continued for a few more minutes before Highwire started to slow down, the others following.

"Highwire, what's wrong?" Rad asked in both confusion and alarm.

"There's something close by but I'm not sure...," Highwire began when a shot came out of nowhere and exploded between the Minicons.

With a scream, everyone was sent flying as they heard a horribly familiar laugh.

"Out for a little stroll, my dears?"

"Megatron," Alexis screamed in horror, clinging to Sureshock who transformed. "Oh no."

"Oh yes," he sneered a little drunkenly, swaying on the spot but still able to point a gun at them. "And before I forget..."

He shot a wide ray at them which seemed to instantly overenergize their circuits, making them yell and fall over. With another laugh, Megatron strode right to them, plucking the children off the ground one by one. As the Minicons swore and exclaimed furiously, he chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm not separating you, I'm not passing up the chance to add three new Minicons to my collection."

And with that he scooped them up in his other hands, stumbling slightly as he laughed madly. A moment later, he had activated the Warp gate and in another moment, it was like they'd never been there.

* * *

**Decepticon moon base**

"This time, you will learn the meaning of the word _'respect'_ and as your sire, is my duty to teach you," Megatron growled menacingly holding the three of them tightly in his hand, and with the other he held the three kids' minicons; the six of them were struggling hard in vain as Megatron took them to the same location he took them before they were turned into minicons.

"We just wanted to see our parents! Come on man!"

"Where are you taking us?" Rad asked in fear as the three of them shuddered recognizing the place they were going.

"No! Let us go! NO!" The three kids struggled harder and that alarmed their mincons who also struggled, they seemed terrified and that was a bad sign.

"Shut up! This time..._this _time you will be completely mine, and will never leave me again!"

"What are you gonna do to us?"

"Whatever it is, it's not good."

"Oh, my dears, it will be _very_ good for you, and me, especially once you get used to the idea of being my creations and full cybertronians," Megatron said silkily.

The kids' eyes widened in utter terror at the prospect and cried out loud for help.

"HELP! PLEASE, SOMEBODY, HELP US!"

"In vain, my dears, soon, soon you will be what you should always-" He watched them struggle for a while before depositing the three minicons in a cage and returned his attentions to them. "What you should always have been."

The three minicons watched in helpless horror as the warlord took their friends to a table and restrained them there unable to move.

"No, Megatron, please! NO! Don't do this to us!"

"Too late..." He said before he reached for a red button.

* * *

**Brig**

Starscream was trying to recharge when an echo of a scream was reached by his audios.

"What? Alexis?" In a dazed way he stared at the bars of his cell, they are in Earth, was he hallucinating?

Then the screams were louder this time: "_SOMEBODY, HELP US!"_

He recognised those voices too well. "Alexis? Kids? Megatron?" That was a bad combination. "What is going on?!" He started to desperate as he struggled on his bounds before reaching for the bars of his cell and screamed. "Somebody, please, help them! Help!"

"NO!"

* * *

**Somewhere in the moonbase...**

Cyclonus heard the screaming and went for the source and found...

...A very drunk Megaron with the three kids...

"_That's good, he recovered them at least he will not be in a mood all day..."_ The helicopter thought.

...and said kids restrained to that table... Megatron's intentions were clear.

"Sir?" He tried.

Megatron turned with blazing red optics to stare at his subordinate in ire for the interruption; his gaze was so intense that it made poor Cyclonus flinch and tremble in his position.

"Cyclonus, help!" Carlos tried. "He's crazy, please!"

But Cyclonus was petrified in his position believing that any move will make his leader to kill him. Actually, if he was able, he would have released lubricants right there.

"_**OUT!"**_ Megatron barked with so much power that made the other Mech jump, fall then jump again before running for his life. It was not his business to interfere with his master's business.

"Now," Returning his gaze to his trembling and crying creations, which didn't soften his spark a little, he reached for the console again to push that button.

"_NO! STOP!_" Another voice interrupted him this time, he recognized it just as he recognized the touch on his shoulder, but when he was about to turn and face the one who was there with him, everything turned white for the warlord.

* * *

**Brig**

"Somebody, help!" Starscream continued yelling for help, he didn't care who came, he just needed someone to save the kids from Megatron; they never screamed like that and whatever the leader was doing to them was not good.

"...please..." He almost whimpered when he heard steps coming closer.

"Starscream? What's going on? What is all this racket?" Oh thanks Primus it was Scavenger who was looking at the seeker with a concerned look.

"Please, save the kids, Megatron, I don't know how, but he has them, please, save them!"

Scavenger was about to say something like it was impossible for them to escape from Optimus when he heard it too.

_"HELP!"_

Scavenger's spark accelerated and he ran the passageways to their location hurrying before it was too late before Megatron hurt the kids beyond repair.

It took him awhile to reach their location and a terrified Cyclonus running in the opposite direction as if Unicron himself was after his aft; but when he reached the room he found Megatron lying on the floor, unconscious, and the three kids restrained on a medical table and crying their... _Optics _out?

"Kids?" He tried looking at them suspiciously; "What happened to you?" He noticed the silver marks from the calling the last time, but their organic eyes started transformating in something similar to optics.

Their emotions were too great for them to answer or do anything else but shake and cry, so, the old Mech released them and their Minicons and set them on his shoulder. "You're okay now, don't worry, no one is gonna hurt you."

After that, he took the very much heavy Megatron on his other shoulder and took him to his quarters in silence; the only sounds were made by the kids' sobs and whimpers.

Now... what was he going to do with three terrified... eh... sparklings? Scavenger asked himself after depositing Megatron's body in his quarters wondering how much high grade the Decepticon leader consumed so he would just offline like that.

It was odd, because he knew that Megatron had quite the resistance for said drinks. A series of sobs disturbed him from his train of thoughts as he stared down at his hand.

"What do you say I take you to see Starscream?" He asked the three and watched how the green optics of the little femme glowed at that; it made him smile. "Starscream, then," He said no other word as he headed to the brig to take them with said seeker; after all, he had more experience with... humans than he had.

Besides, he had to call Optimus and tell him the situation; he'll ask the kids later how they returned to Megatron's grasp.

* * *

**Megatron's POV**

When Megatron on-lined his optics it was something he was not expecting to see; everything was so beautiful, back on Cybertron, in the crystal gardens...

...His optics widened at the sight that greeted them, something he thought he would never see but wished to with all his might, with his entire spark.

"Megatron," A sweet feminine voice greeted him. "Shh..." She said as she placed her index finger on her pouty lips, then looked back down at the reason.

Three little baby-sparklings were asleep close to each other; it was the most adorable thing the warlord have ever seen in his life and his spark was filled with so much love and pride; he loves them all, loves his family, he loves her so much.

"Blaze..." He muttered reaching her lips and kissing her softly. "I love you..."

She smiled at him lovingly before taking his face in her petite hands to kiss him again, this time a far more deep and passionate kiss.

"Eww!"

Both adults pulled apart from each other watching three little -yet older- sparklings. When Megatron looked down, he saw that his newborn creations were not where they were supposed to be, but in their place were two mechlings and a femling looking at them with disgusted but playful faces.

"Yuck!" The femling said.

It was then when he noticed them; this ones were his creations, but older ones, somehow. He smirked at them, "Now you said 'eww' and 'yuck' but one day you will be doing the same, thrusting your glossas in-"

"Megatron!" Silverblaze screeched loudly interrupting him making him chuckle at that before he learned again to her and kissed her.

"Eww! I'm going to purge!" One of the mechlings said.

"I don't need to see Sire eating Mom," The other mechling said.

"Megatron! Not in front of our sparklings!" His mate said alarmed pushing him away; a deep flush covered her beautiful face.

"I will need to eat someone too?" This time it was the femling who asked it looking very interested in her creator's activities.

Megatron looked alarmed at that, not his femling!. "No, sweetspark," He said rather obfuscated at her question and Silverblaze was looking at him with a frown. "You won't need to eat anyone... and daddy will not let anyone eat you."

It was as if the heavens opened for her as her big green optics shined for him before she hugged him by the neck. "Love you, daddy."

He hugged her back against his spark before feeling her get cold; he gazed down to see her only to realize in horror that her whole body has turned a lifeless grey.

Desperation run by his spark as he looked for his other two mechlings, only to find them in the same situation as hers and when he quickly turned to see Silverblaze he felt how his spark agonized as she started breaking in pieces, just as his mechlings, just as the femling he so desperately tried to hold back against his frame.

"No, no, please no..." He vented in sorrow before the little faceplate of hers broke and in its place was left nothing but cold and dry sand.

"NOOO!" He yelled trying to get hold of the sand that the winds started to take away. "WHY?! WHY PRIMUS, WHY?!" He cried.

"_Megatron_!"

"Silverblaze!" He looked up to see only ruins and devastation and...

…a huge creepy dark horned monster that laughed at him; It's red optics penetrated his very core before it started devastating everything; he could only see his silhouette in all the darkness that surrounded him before said monster reached for him and took him into his massive hand before started choking his entire system, destroying his body; he tried to escape, but it was in vain, the creature was stronger than him.

"_Megatron_!" Silverblaze's voice called him once again before the monster lifted his other hand revealing an Optimus Prime in the same situation that he was in.

"Prime?" He managed to choke out before the life of the other was squeezed off of him, leaving the Autobot Leader to turn into a lifeless gray, his body going limp. It was going to happen, the same thing to him and soon.

"_Megatron_, _NO_!" Silverblaze's voice was the last thing he heard before the monster finished with him too.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Optimus," Scavenger greeted as the frantic Autobot leader answered him.

"Scavenger, please tell me their alright," Optimus said rather desperately.

With a wince, Scavenger said.

"They are fine now, they're with Starscream but Megatron almost did the unthinkable with them... he was going to turn them into full transformers."

"What!?" Optimus exclaimed in shock. "But why?"

"He was rather drunk," Scavenger said with a heavy sigh. "In fact, so drunk that he collapsed before he could do anything with them. I took them and their Minicons to Starscream, I figured he could cheer them up."

"Starscream is a good choice," Optimus said with a smile before turning serious.

"Why...why did they leave when they were safe with us. I could have protected them."

"They were desperate to see their creators," Scavenger said quietly. "They've been separated so long and with all the changes happening to them...they couldn't bear to wait."

Optimus groaned, looking away. Scavenger now said.

"They're not the only ones who would have done something like that, I believe your Bumblebee would have. I've noticed how protective she is of her loved ones; did she not attempt to rush to the rescue of her brother Hot Rod?"

Optimus stared at Scavenger before sighing heavily and nodded.

"Indeed she did, she would have happily rushed in there with no backup just to rescue him. I was forced to speak sternly to her about such actions."

He remembered her tears of anger and frustration, yelling at him that he didn't understand anything. It had been the first fight they'd had and he'd been uncomfortably reminded of the age difference. It had been difficult to remember she wasn't just a solider under his command, she was one of his mates and he needed to treat her as such.

He shook his head; it hadn't been easy resolving that. His mind went back to the kids; to the moment he knew they were gone. He'd been looking for them, thinking they were just hiding in the base because they were upset and wanted to be alone. But then Sparkplug had come running up to him in a panic, saying that Highwire and his friends were gone and that they'd received a emergency transmission that had been cut off.

In that moment, he'd frozen, he'd felt like he might have a Spark attack as he realised that Megatron must have gotten his hands on the kids. And considering the state the angry Decepticon had been...Optimus had feared greatly for their safety, Megatron could have done anything in his anger.

And clearly, he'd tried to do just that.

* * *

**Brig...**

To say that Starscream was astonished was one thing, to say that he was surprised was another thing, to say that he was horrified... that was the correct way to describe his current feelings.

"So, let me see if I understood, Megatron IS really your sire, and now he wants you to be with him forever?!"

"You got the point, bro." Carlos said grimly watching his now metallic hand in worry.

"What are we gonna do? We will never be humans again, or see our parents... or recover our lives," Rad stated with a broken voice, something uncharacteristic of him.

"He's a monster!" Alexis pointed as tears ran by her now metallic cheek.

"Oh, kids..." Starscream tried to make them feel better by reaching them with the energy field his spark produced in a way to reassure them that everything will be ok; it seemed to calm them a little; their Minicon partners were doing the same, trying to calm their sparks.

"He's not a monster, he's just... stupid," Starscream said and was a little happy to see them smile, if only briefly. "He wants you to be with him all the time because he wants to fill the hole Silverblaze left in his spark with you, but since he knows nothing about sparklings or... anything about the matter actually, he acts like this."

"We're not soldiers by the way," Rad stated.

"I know that, and maybe he knows that too, but, he... he..." The seeker tried to find the right word, but it was proving hard.

"Needs a therapist?" Alexis pointed out making her brothers chuckle as well as Starscream.

"Maybe more than one," Starscream chuckled and was happy to see their moods be lifted a little after that.

"He's selfish and self centred and is difficult for him to see other people's needs; I'm not saying he's not a good leader, just that when is a matter of family... he finds himself in strange lands and uses the same techniques he uses on a battlefield... is because is everything he knows," The seeker finished; Primus, he could not believe he was defending Megatron.

"Still, he needs a therapist," Alexis said firmly.

"And go to an anger management psychiatrist too," Carlos added.

"Perhaps." The seeker caressed their heads and what remained of hair on them before they curled next to another and prepared to recharge. It was a long day for all of them.

"Starscream?" Alexis tried before falling asleep; he smiled at her. "Why you, Optimus and the others don't have any problems with us, but he does?"

Well, Starscream thanked Primus that it was not another question about their reproduction, but shaking his processor he decided to answer her. "It was always hard for him to make friends, just imagine how hard is for him to be a single creator, and the sire nonetheless; he must be scared as he's happy to see you and acts on instinct more than with processors."

"He's still a jerk," He heard Alexis said, _Alexis_, from all the others it had to be her. He could not help but chuckle at that.

Then the cell was in silence again as the kids and Minicons fell asleep. He decided to follow their example.

* * *

**Megatron's quarters**

"NO!" Desperately gasping for air and in a sudden rush of adrenaline, Megatron awoke gasping loudly and desperately sitting on his berth. "Ah!" The hangover made him remember the drinks of last night as it painfully panged at his cranium.

Taking his head in his hands he made an effort to online and recalibrate his optics properly. "Primus," He gasped, that nightmare was so real, felt so real, even the dream part felt so real.

His mate... his sparklings...

"Why the frag did I dreamt with Prime?!" Growling in annoyance he set his pedes on the floor; the Prime was not welcome in his dream land... unless he was dead... which is what happened in the end, but still... he could not help but feel disturbed about it.

Maybe it was because it was not him the one who killed him...no, that was not the reason of his disturbing either... it was something else...

"My sparklings!" He suddenly remembered before jumped out of the berth and then to leave his quarters looking what was his but even then stopped feeling as the disturbing thing were not them.

"But what, then? That monster?"

Shaking his head he focused on his main problem, his creations, where were they? they couldn't have escaped... could they?

"No, they were restrained;" a frown crossed his face. "How did I end up here in the first place?" Now noticing that he was still in his quarters.

When he finally left he went to search for his sparklings, but, where to start? It was not that they shared a bond yet.

His optics widened. "A bond..." then focused in their sparks, maybe he could feel them.

"Ah, Megatron," Scavenger interrupted his concentration. "I'm glad to see you're okay, what happened last night?"

"Where are my sparklings?!" He couldn't help but bark at the old Mech, desperation written all over his body even if he tried to hide it with his anger.

"They are ok and safe, I took them with Starscr-"

At the single -but incomplete- mention of the seeker's name, Megatron bolted out to the brig, hoping to find his punished soldier there; he was not allowed to see the kids anymore... or for a while, nor leave the brig.

"Oh no," Scavenger groaned as he rushed after the Decepticon leader; he just hoped he don't do anything stupid again.

* * *

_**Author's note:** How does Megatron react when he reaches the brig? Will Starscream survive the encounter and what about the kids? Find out next time, until then._


	49. Chapter 49

_Author's note. This chapter was written by me and the-writing-mew, suggestions are very welcome._

_I've got a new story up called Armada Adventures, if you enjoy stories about the Armada kids._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Everything will be okay," Starscream told the children soothingly, still using his energy field to lull them into recharge, gently holding them in his arms. They yawned, his efforts were working and he smiled.

If he ever had Sparklings of his own, he imagine they would be a bit like them.

**Next morning **

Starscream came awake slowly, he'd fallen asleep watching over the kids but they'd slept through the night. With a happy sigh, he smiled down at them again. With any luck, they could just sleep through the morning, dreaming peaceful dreams. With this thought in mind, he allowed his energy field to once again caress them, to ensure they'd remain recharging.  
Unfortunately, his efforts were all for naught as a voice boomed.

"STARSCREAM!"

"Oh no," the Seeker groaned as the kids jerked away, shaking and looking around fearfully as Megatron stormed into the brig, looking utterly furious.

"Just what do you think you are doing soldier?" Megatron demanded, as he glared hatefully at his Seeker. "You are meant to be 'grounded' with no contact, least of all my Sparklings."

"Megatron, sir...," Starscream began, really hoping he wasn't about to be punished again. "I was just watching over them..."

"I don't want to hear your miserable excuses," barked Megatron. "Give them to me now!"

"NO!" Alexis yelled, "stay away!"

"We don't wanna go anywhere near you!"

"Stay away from us!"

And they cuddled closer to Starscream with their minicons not really wanting to be near their 'sire'

"You will do as I say!" Megatron barked and stormed closer watching his creations trying to get even closer to the seeker as if they could disappear in his armor; that only fueled his anger and didn't helped the fact that Starscream was covering them with his hands. "Give them back! That's an order!"

Starscream flinched but refused to obey feeling the kids trembling against his frame in fear or anger, whatever was the case, Megatron will have to rip off his arms... or head if he wanted to take the terrified kids from him.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" he yelled finally reaching the seeker who shielded them with arms and hands and the warlord pulled at them trying to release them from his hold.

"NO!" The stubborn seeker said.

"Give. Them. Back!" Megatron still pulled at Starscream's arms ignoring how his creations cried or behaved.

"LEAVE US ALONE! WE HATE YOU!" the three kids yelled at unison, at the same time, as if they were the same voice.

For a few seconds Megatron froze, then frowned as his anger was fueled by those words and with a mighty roar took Starscream by the neck and was about to beat him to death before someone pulled him away from the seeker and the kids.

"What the frag?!" He turned to face a disappointed Scavenger.

"You're scaring them Megatron," Scavenger stated quietly. "If you continue, they'll never forgive you."

"He's not taking them away from me," Megatron growled, yanking himself from Scavenger's grip. "You better not interfere with this Scavenger..."

"Don't force me to drag you away," Scavenger warned.

As Megatron offered him a sneer, Scavenger suddenly yanked him forward and twisted Megatron's arm, pressing it against the large Mech's back. As the kids and Starscream stared, Scavenger successfully got himself behind the Decepticon leader and started pushing him out of the cell and brig. Megatron seemed just as shocked before he started struggling and snarling.

But Scavenger was an old and experienced warrior and he could easily handle himself. Keeping a firm grip and resisting all of Megatron's attempts to escape, said calmly.

"This can't continue Megatron, you're going to destroy them if you carry on."

"What are you talking about?" Megatron demanded as Scavenger managed to force him into another room before letting him go and shoving him away.

"The children Megatron," Scavenger began, folding his arms and blocking any escape. "They came to you as prisoners, mere pets and that was fine. They knew more or less what to expect and in fact, you did manage to build some sort of relationship with them."

Megatron glared at him as Scavenger continued.

"But now things are different, their your Sparklings but they're scared, they can barely accept this fact and miss their original human creators."

Megatron snarled before roaring to the old mech. "What do you know? They are MY creations, MY sparklings! MINE! You have no right to tell me what to do with them or my soldier... and said soldier is trying to take them away from me! I will not allow it!"

Watching that he was without an easy escape, the warlord paced the room they found themselves in and could see that he couldn't escape Scavenger's watchful optic either.

"Why is everybody trying to take them away from me?! Why?! I just recovered them, no one has the right to take what is mine!" He roared the elder as he paced the room as a caged beast.

"And now they said they hate me! This is all Starscream's fault! I'll kill that fragging bastard of seeker for installing their hatred towards me! I'll kill Prime for doing the same!" Finally he punched the wall hurting his hand but not minding he did it again and again.

Scavenger just watched unamused as the Decepticon leader performed quite an act of rage so uncommon of him and waited patiently for him to stop abusing his bleeding hand.

"You think she will be happy with what you're doing to her sparklings?"

Megatron's face changed from enraged/desperate to a surprised in realization one.

A few seconds of silence passed before the answer came. "They are the last piece of her spark that remains..." The warlord whispered with a thread of sadness in his voice.

"Yes, they are," Scavenger said quietly, his voice softening a little. "And she would want you to love and care for them like you did here. But that also means not caging them, they need freedom. Did she ever allow you to lock her away."

"No," Megatron muttered before bursting out. "And it got her killed!"

"She would never have been content to stay safe," Scavenger countered. "But that incident was due to Nova's cruelty and any normal bot would never have been harming those younglings. It was a tragic situation and no one could have predicted it. I know you grieve deeply for her lose and are naturally delighted with your children but you can't lock them away from the world."

"I don't want them to hate me... everybody hates me..." The sadness in Megatron's voice was even more evident now as he gave the elder his back and faced the wall. "I can't bare them hating me too..."

"That is what you're gaining by doing all this things to them." The elder explained softly.

"I just want them to stay with me... I don't want to lose them like I've lost her..." more sadness in his tone before abruptly changed. "And I will NOT allow anyone to take them away from me and making them hate me!"

"You're wrong, Megatron, no one is making them hate you, quite the opposite..."

"What you know?! Everything they want is to stay away from me and to be with... with... Starscream... or Prime! What you know if they are not taking poorly of me and making them hate me?!"

For the first time, even when he turned in rage, Scavenger saw the Decepticon leader's optics in tears. That was something he certainly hadn't expected to see and it meant that he believed every word that he said... or roared.

"They don't hate you Megatron, not truly," Scavenger said firmly. "Yes, they hate what you've done to them and how you've acted but they don't hate you. But they will if you carry on, you must do what is best for them."

"And how do I do that?" Megatron spat miserably.

"Don't ban them from seeing Starscream," Scavenger said promptly. "And don't keep punishing Starscream for getting on with them... I know you don't like it but they need Starscream. They feel lost and terrified of what's happening, they need a big brother figure to help them through this."

"I want to be with them too... and I AM their sire and I have my rights and they have their obligations to be with me!"

Scavenger used all his willpower to not roll his optics almost not believing how childish the Decepticon leader could be... well, possessive, yes, but childish... that was another case.

"Megatron," The old bot offlined his optics and used his best comprehensive tone. "They deserve to choose who they want to be with, and after everything you did to them you cannot expect them to come running to your hands declaring their unconditional love to you; just think, use your processors, what will you do in their place?"

Megatron grunted but gave no answer.

"Answer me, Megatron, what would you do?"

The Decepticon leader growled but didn't answered either.

"Megatron!" Scavenger was losing his patience, but will not let go the other if this one could not see what he was doing to his sparklings or the ones they loved.

"I don't know!" Finally roared. "I would hate my captor to death...!" Saying that his optics brightened as realization crossed over his features.

"You see now?" The elder said regaining his calm again. "You see what you did?"

Megatron walked to the nearest wall and used it as a support and put the front of his head against it feeling like a monster...

"They called me monster... that was the right word..." He trailed off feeling even worst by the second.

_'yeah... he knows now... but that doesn't means he will change from a day to the other... or from one hour to the other, the changing process takes time_' Scavenger thought as he watched the other.

"They are more like you than you realise," Scavenger said softly. "Just like you'd fight, they have been fighting against your control."

"Then what do I do?" Megatron asked dully. "Let them go? They'd never return to me."

"I'm not saying you have to let them go," Scavenger said while mentally thinking _"yet."_

"But you must stop treating them like they're possessions and start treating them like the children they are. Set rules yes but don't control everything in their lives. Let them play, allow them to go places and see their friends."

"Like Prime?" Megatron growled.

"Perhaps," Scavenger said with a small smile.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**  
**Decepticon brig...**

Starscream tried his best to calm the kids as this ones, all of them, were shaking like leaves and crying their optics out; after the scare Megatron gave them all even he could be like them.

...crying and covering as if trying to disappear.

"Is ok, kids, don't cry, he's gone, I'll protect you." he tried and cuddled thm closer. After Megatron's attitude today... and yesterday... he was sure the kids will not want to share the same space than Megatron for a while. They were terrified of him.

His neck was sore and his arms sustained some dents his leader made him when tried to take the kids from him, but he resisted the urges he had for touching the abused parts, after all, the kids were in his hands... literaly talking.

But still, the ache became more and more annoying and couldn't help but grimace about it; unfortunately the gesture was noticed by the kids.

"Starscream?" Alexis' hoarse voice sounded. "Oh no, he hurt you!"

"It's alright," he quickly said. "It's nothing more than an annoyance, I'm fine."

"He hurt you because of us," Alexis said tearfully. "Oh Starscream, I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have to suffer like this."

"Yeah man," Carlos agreed. "You keep putting yourself on the line for us."

"That is something I willingly do," Starscream interrupted firmly. "I am an adult and I make my own choices kids, in full knowledge of the consequences. I know this distresses you but I'm not going to abandon you over a few dents."

"I wish I can help" Alexis said miserably.

'_We can...'_ Highwire proposed the seeker and the kids faces lifted up just as their spirits.

"I said is ok... I will be ok... I heal fast." Starscream tried hard to not touch his sore neck.

'_We insist,'_ Highwire replied and the three minicons combined into Perceptor before taking care of the seeker's injuries. '_it won't take us long...'_ Perceptor said as he fixed a nasty dent on his right arm.

The three kids smiled up at him and that sight warmed his spark.  
...

* * *

Unknown to them, just outside the cell, Megatron and Scavenger watched the scene.

Megatron watched in awe not understanding or believing what his optics showed him; they were looking after _Starscream_... But... Why?

"You see now?" Scavenger mussed. "He worries about them, so, they worry about him, he protected them, they protect him. Megatron, he earned their love, not by taking things from them, but giving what they needed and desired most... His protection, his love... his respect."

Megatron was still confused and a piece of him felt rejected. Luckily for him, the elder mech saw that expression.

"Don't feel rejected by them... And I know you never apologize, but, just give them time, time for them to feel safe around you, I know you want to be with them desperately, but is not the time yet; they are still afraid of you after that act, remember... Or you will tell me you didn't saw them cry in terror because of you?

The Decepticon leader turned to face the other and felt even worse. "I... I hurt them?"

"Yes."

If it wasn't for Scavenger, Primus knows how damaged mentally his creations would be. So, he turned and walked away leaving behind his beloved sparklings with his soldier. He cannot be near them when feeling this bad, nor that they would want to be with him either.

* * *

Perceptor finished his repairs on Starscream, but there was still a sore spot.

"You are still hurting..." Alexis said in worry.

"Is nothing, really, is just my... Now I know how you felt after being spanked." He smiled.

The kids gave him sad smiles too.

He smiled sheepishly before saying.

"When Megatron... punished me, I swore I would never hurt any of you like that again. I had no idea what it was like to be humiliated like or feel such pain."

He tried not to think about the pain he still felt in his aft after Megatron's punishment.

"Neither did we," Rad said ruefully. "Not until Megatron got hold of us."

Starscream gave his own wry smile before saying.

"I won't let him do that to you again, no matter what."

"Thank you," Alexis said gratefully, not realising that a certain someone was watching.

* * *

Megatron sighed as he watched the children chat and snuggle up to Starscream. How he wished they would do the same thing with him, would they ever? Or had he managed to utterly destroy all their trust in him. As he pondered this, the Minicon alarm suddenly rang out, distracting him slightly.

"Everyone to the warp gate," he commanded over the comm. "Except you, Starscream, you will remain here with the children."

He hurried to the warp gate, eager to put some distance between himself and his sparklings, he could barely think in their presence. He found Demolisher, Cyclonus and Scavenger waiting for him. Megatron didn't bother saying anything, just took his place before them and waited for the warp to activate.

A few moments later they were in a quiet woodland, surrounded by smallish trees still filled with green leaves. Megatron scanned the area, he knew the Autobots would be here and that they would be out for revenge.

"Spread out," he ordered quietly. "The Autobots are here, find the Minicon and get back to base."

"Yes sir," they all replied and did as ordered, Scavenger giving Megatron a long, considering look before doing so.

Megatron moved off, feeling the strange mossy floor of the forest underfoot. This planet was so strange, so alien to him and yet it was his sparkling's home. How would they react to Cybertron, the planet that should have been their home. It was not like it had been in his youth, many parts were warzones. However, some of it was still beautiful with many businesses managing to keep going even through the war. Could he take them to a sweet shop, would they enjoy that? He wasn't sure what else to do with sparklings, how he wished Sliverblaze was still with him.

"Megatron!"

His musings were interrupted by an angry shout and he turned to find Optimus glaring at him. Sighing, he said.

"What do you want, Prime?"

Optimus swore before saying. "You really need to ask that? You kidnapped the children and tortured them, I have no idea what kind of state they're in right now but if you continue hurting them, you're going to destroy them!"

Megatron frowned, that was what Scavenger had said.

"Are you even listening?" Optimus demanded when Megatron didn't answer. "They may be your children Megatron but you are no Sire to them."

"You think I don't know that?" Megatron suddenly snapped at Optimus. "Then what you suggest I do Prime?"

Thanks Primus Optimus mouth was covered by a facemask, because the expression he gave the leader of the opposite faction was one of awe and lack of understanding of why Megatron of all mechs was asking him what to do with his creations.

"Come again?" The truck former asked to check if indeed the other said what he said.

Megatron just snarled at him and replied in fury. "What?! Just because I am _Lord Megatron _I can't ask you something?!"

Optimus' expression remained the same, looking at his rival as if he himself was a dumb... And he remained like that for long enough to call the other's attention.

"Well?!"

"I... I... Megatron..." His amber optics blinked in confusion as he tried to realize or process what to say.

"...and?!" Megatron tried again this time taking his hands on his hips and learning towards the other as if helping him to think.

"Megatron..." Optimus tried.

"I see! You don't want to tell me what should I do, but you're always telling me what to do! You know what? I don't need your advice at all, I'm good and fine the way I am! So, frag you and your methods!"

Saying that, Megatron activated his warp gate and disappeared through it.

"Hey! Lord Megatron is gone!" Cyclonus cried.

"It must be a retreat, come on, lets go!" Demolisher ordered before they too left. Scavenger following suit.

Optimus Prime just remained in his same spot looking at the place the once leader of the opposite faction once was... He was still petrified as he couldn't decipher if what just happened really happened.

"Hey! Where did they go? They forgot the minicon!" Hotshot cried in confusion.

"Let it go, Hotshot, is a victory." Red Alert pointed out before noticing his petrified leader.

"What happened sir?" Red Alert now asked Optimus who was still staring at the spot Megatron had disappeared from.

"Megatron..." Optimus began, he was still having trouble processing it. "Just asked me for some advice...on the children."

They stared at him for a long moment before Hotshot burst out. "He WHAT!?"

"It's true," Optimus said, starting to recover himself slightly. "But I was... unable to answer him."

"Unable to answer? I bet that pissed off old Megatron." Hotshot gleefully replied.

"That is not a joke, Hotshot!" The medic growled at him, "Who knows what happened to Prime so he was unable to answer."

"Please, it would have surprised Primus himself! Maybe that's why Optimus' processor didn't worked, because it happened the same to Primus, remember, the _Matrix_, he can hear it all." Hotshot stated moving his hands in a big gesture.

The other two mechs just frowned at him.

"Hotshot, grow up!" Red Alert snapped the younger. "At least tell me you have the minicon."

"Yeah... Is here... But is still asleep."

"Let's wake him up," Optimus said with a sigh, at least they'd gotten the Minicon although he was worried about the kids. What if Megatron took out his bad temper on them? "I'm going to try and contact Megatron, if he really wants advice, I'd better give it to them."

"But..." as Hotshot started to protest, Optimus added. "For the children's sakes."

"Hey! I got the minicon!" Smokescreen suddenly came running from the forest with the dormant being."

"No you don't, I have it." Hotshot showed the other.

"Two minicons? Is a good day." The CMO said looking at his thoughtful leader.

"We should go back." Optimus said before preparing a warp gate.

"What happened? Where are the 'cons?" A surprised Smokescreen looked around. "Don't tell me we scared them away."

"No... Is better than that!" Hotshot said excited. "Megatron asked Optimus for advice on how to be a dad and Optimus glitched, so, Megatron left pissed off."

Optimus rolled his optics and Red Alert groaned as they crossed the gate and returned the base.

"He asked what?" Smokescreen exclaimed in astonishment. "Was he being serious?"

"I'm afraid he was," Optimus said ruefully. "And I should have answered him but needless to say, his request was an...unexpected one."

"You're telling me," Hotshot said as he held the dormant Minicon. "And I still can't believe we got two, what are the chances?"  
Optimus walked away from his men leaving them to their questions, he needed to do something as he finally reached the console and patiently waited for the one in the other end to answer.  
...

* * *

Megatron watched his creations and how this ones happily talked to Starscream or played games with him as he was there spying on them and getting drunk on high grade again.

He just needed to know how to do '_that_' and by '_that_' he meant to make his sparklings that happy... naturally happy. Frag! They even asked Starscream to scratch them their backs or throw them up in the air to catch them again.

Their joyful laughs only fueled Megatron's... something... He didn't know what kind of feeling was... It was a different way of sadness, inked with jealousy.

Just as he was to finish his fourth cube an incoming call arrived. He just pushed the button to answer it and the face of Optimus Prime greeted him.

"Megatron." The Prime saluted.

The Decepticon leader finished his cube and put it on the console, and just when he was about to answer the one in the screen, his body did it for him.

In place of replying with '_Prime_' or '_what you want'_ a loud, long and deep burp left his mouth.

Optimus Prime frowned "Megatron!" and his optics brightened in realization. "You're drunk! Again!"

Megatron snarled at him. "None of your businesss!" then straightened. "but I can guess you didn't call to check on my personal status."

"No... But getting drunk was the reason you almost hurt the kids permanently!"

"I wasn't going to hurt them!"

"Then what was that? That you tried to do against their will!"

"Rrrrrrr...I don't KNOW!" Megatron roared at him before subsiding into brooding silence. "I just wanted them to stay with me."

"Megatron, I'm sure in time they will want to stay with you," Optimus said gently. "But that isn't going to stop them wanting to be with their human creators and that is something you must understand."

"But if they go back to them I'll never get them back," Megatron argued.

"You're wrong Megatron," Optimus said firmly. "If you do the right things, then they will want to be with _both _of you."

"Both of us?" Megatron repeated softly.

"Yes, both. Just imagine and remember when they were with me, they always returned no matter what."

Megatron frowned deep in thought. "I thought they were only loyal pets... I don't know... I've never knew what you did for them to return."

Optimus smiled under his facemask. "They are our friends, we never treated them as something under us, always with respect and caring and never forced them to do something they didn't wished to do."

"If I do that... They might create havoc! I would need to discipline them again!"

"Megatron... They would never do that, they are educated and respectful kids; and if they tried to escape you all this time is because as their captor you are their natural enemy... Sire or not."

Megatron frowned. "I am not their enemy..."

"Then, make them see that, don't force them! It will only make it worse... And give them time, they must be deadly terrified of you."

Megatron stared down at the floor, he knew they were terrified of him because he usually tried to instill fear in his subordinates. Then quietly, he said:

"I'm not an easy mech Optimus, I believe in discipline and respect. I cannot have them running riot all over the place. I understand that some of the punishments I gave them involved me as their enemy who they wished to get away from. But sometimes, I have punished them for insolence, disrespect and naughtiness."

"I understand that you believe in discipline but you need to choose carefully when and where you discipline them," Optimus said gently. "Don't spank them for every mistake they make and definitely never starve them. Deny them treats if you must but never starve them."

Megatron listened carefully the Prime's advice and wishing to tell him '_what you know?!_' many times but even he had to admit that he was right; after all... why they were with Starscream like that? Now he realized that the seeker was always on their side, so subtle that he hadn't noticed... But the flier was always there for them.

When the connection finished, the warlord watched his sparklings and soldier together again... Cuddling and nuzzling preparing to recharge.

"Silverblaze... I wish you were here, you would know what to do." Megatron miserably whispered watching something he desperately wished to have... But couldn't... At least not now.

"My sparklings..." He trailed off once again, his spark clenching in pain when he saw the scene again.

_Author's note. Can Megatron make it up to his children? Will they ever forgive him? Find out next time, until then._


	50. Chapter 50

_Author's note. Wow, we've actually reached the fiftieth chapter, I can't believe it. This must be the longest story I've ever written, it's definitely the one with the most chapters. _

_This was written by me and the-writing-mew, hope you all like._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron stood on a lonely spot of the moon, some distance from his base. He didn't know how long he had been out here, he'd given orders that he wasn't to e disturbed by anyone. He'd been lost in long thought, struggling to find a solution to his current problem. After so many cycles without his beloved Sliverblaze, he'd discovered her Sparklings, actually found them. But they had turned against him; they didn't want to accept they were his Sparklings and instead, wanted to return to Earth to be with their human Creators.

Could he be blamed for wanting to prevent that? They were his children, they belonged with him, and he'd been denied them for far too long. Why was everyone against him claiming them as his own? What was wrong with restoring them to their true forms, they were transformers, they should have transformer bodies. But no, according to everyone else, he'd gone about things in precisely the wrong way, resulting in his children having more love and loyalty towards his damn Second. How dare that insolent Seeker attempt to usurp his authority in such a fashion, he would happily show the Seeker his place, right now.

However, he had to admit that his actions had terrified his children to the point that they screamed when he appeared and called him monster. Even he knew there was something wrong with like that. What was he to do, how could he regain their trust in him? Things had been so much better some cycles go, when they'd happily take a bath with him and offer him entertainment. As much as he was loathed to say it, he did wish they'd go back to their insolent but happy selves. He missed seeing their smiles, hearing their laughter, satisfying their curiosity as they demanded to know more about transformers. They'd once caught Starscream in the shower and he'd enjoyed teasing them about it, in their current state, they'd never tolerate him doing something like that.

"Damn it," he growled, he couldn't just stand here, he had to do something. He was not a Mech to just sit around waiting for things to happen, he made things happen. There must be something he could do to convince the children that they belonged with him.

Before he could even think about anything else his comm. starting beeping madly. With a growl, he examined it, wanting to know who was disobeying his direct orders but discovered that the signal was not from his men on the base. It was from a Decepticons in space and close by.

"Who is this?" he asked calmly and was rewarded by a familiar, oily voice.

"My lord Megatron, we have found you at long last."

"We, Thrust?" he questioned; he hadn't been expecting anyone else this soon.

"Tidalwave, Wheeljack and I, lord Megatron," Thrust replied smartly. "We wish to join you and aid you in finding the Minicons."

"Very well," Megatron said in a cold voice. "Here are the coordinates, come to the base immediately."

"At once, my lord," Thrust said smoothly before signing off.

Megatron stared up at Earth, things were about to get...interesting.

It was an hour after the last message and Megatron did his best to keep himself up after his seventh cube of high grade. No matter how interesting things will get, he couldn't help but feel the depression that started filling his lonely spark.

Finally, he devised the ship that will bring the necessary help to gather all the minicons and finally win this war against the autobots.

It only took a few minutes for the vessel to land at the surface of the moon and once it was settled three mechs descended it.

"Thrust reporting, my lord." A silver conehead seeker bended on one knee in front of him.

"Come on!" he urged the others. "Bow to Lord Megatron!"

The other two mechs did it.

He smiled very tightly, saying.

"Welcome to Earth's moon," he said in a soft tone. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Yes, well, we got some unexpected help," Thrust said with a slight shrug. "A Warp gate opened which allowed us to travel faster than we had anticipated."

Megatron frowned, he wasn't sure he liked this.

"Did any Autobots follow you?"

"We believe so," Wheeljack stated before Thrust could say anything. "But we don't know who."

"There is no way they can defeat us, my lord," Thrust stated hastily, glaring at Wheeljack. "We are Superior in every conceivable way. I shall devise a plan that shall wipe them out for you, my lord."

**Meanwhile...**

"Finally... Now... it is time to set the plan on move... Thrust, our master is patient, but said patience has a limit"

Sideways watched the gathering of new Decepticon arrivals from a safe distance before vanishing to return Earth with the Autobots again. Because of Optimus's anger at him and the distraction of the transforming human children, none of the Autobots had noticed that he'd been absent from the base.

Megatron watched his new arrivals unmasked impatience wondering if his reaction was because of the high grade. Then a cold shiver ran by his spine and he turned his head to the left...

...there was no one or nothing there.

But still... He felt something unusual, high grade or not.

"Is there something wrong, my lord?" The conehead mech lifted his head, surprised with Megatron's sudden attitude.

Megatron just frowned and made a gesture for them to follow him inside the base.

Once they had arrived and he immediately summoned the others, with the exception of Starscream.

"As you can see gentlemen, we have been joined by some powerful allies," he stated to Demolisher, Cyclonus and Scavenger. "No doubt the Autobots will also be receiving some new soldiers but if we act now, we can perhaps overwhelm Optimus before those troops arrive."

Scavenger hid a grimace, he didn't know if any others had arrived but if they hadn't, this wasn't looking good.

"That is an excellent plan, my lord," Thrust gushed before stating. "But where is Starscream, I thought he came with you?"

With a scowl, Megatron stated.

"He is in the brig for insubordination and shall remain there until I see fit to release him."

"What about the kids?" Demolisher couldn't help but ask.

"Kids?" Thrust instantly exclaimed, jumping on the information like a turbo fox on a bone. "What kids?"

"We stole some pets from the Autobots," Megatron said shortly, he couldn't be bothered explaining everything. "They are locked up with Starscream and are no concern to anyone here."

Wheeljack looked curious while Thrust looked like he wanted to inquire more. However, a glare from Megatron silenced him.

"We are going to head to Earth right now. The Autobots will detect us and come running, and we shall destroy them once and for all."

"An excellent plan," Thrust gushed as Megatron stood up.

"We're going now," he stated flatly before summoning one of the Minicons as the Mechs trooped to the Rec Room. "You will watch the monitors, make sure Starscream and those children are not up to anything do you understand?"

The Minicon beeped in acknowledgement and Megatron followed his men. He didn't know what his prisoners could get up to but he wasn't about to take any chances. His children had done impossible things before and shouldn't be underestimated. Speaking of them, he'd need to make sure they got a medical check up, surely the transformation process was over by now?

They would need to be supervised as they changed from transformer to human and back again. That could wait for later, for now he had some Autobots to crush.

**Meanwhile...**  
**Decepticon brig...**

Starscream watched how the kids slept and their bodies changed with a worried glance not understanding yet how Megatron was able to do such thing, sire or not to them, he had no right to do such, taking their lives from them.

_'They will be ok, you don't need to worry,'_ Highwire stated, watching Starscream's worry. _'He always protects the young.'_

Starscream wondered who was that _'he' _the Minicon mean... But whoever he was he was obviously too busy to look after them when Megatron forced them to transform or traumatized them.

Once again he set his gaze on them and noticed that their transformation process was almost finished.

He let out a saddened gasp, they worried him and Megatron was a terrible and abusing sire who believes that they are merely possessions that must be with him, obey him and if they didn't... The punishment was harsh.

Staracream's gaze was covered in sorrow and worry as he looked after their dreams. "They deserve to be happy..." he finally replied to the Minicon who nodded but didn't say anything else.

**Back on earth**  
**Autobot base...**

"Optimus Prime sir! We have Decepticon activity on the radar!" Red Alert said hurriedly very worried.

"Decepticons? But... There was not a Minicon alarm, right?" Optimus asked.

"No sir..." he trailed off before being interrupted by Hotshot.

"It's a trap! We shouldn't go, sir, why would they be calling our attention like this?"

"I agree with Hotshot here, sire, we shouldn't go," Smokescreen added worried.

Optimus paused to think, why was Megatron trying to call their attention, maybe he needed something- He stopped, what was he thinking? "We still need to see his intentions, Autobots, roll out!" he finally ordered without a second thought just wishing that Megatron don't cause any havoc.

Meanwhile, Megatron waited for the Autobots to show themselves, with the new editions safely under cover so as not to prematurely alarm the Autobots. He wondered if Optimus knew this was trap or if he thought Megatron wanted to talk more about the children. He felt a mild twinge of guilt but quickly crushed it. If he could defeat the Autobots on Earth, it would be a massive step forward to winning the War and uniting Cybertron once again. Thus, creating a better world for his children who would be much safely on their real home planet.

He thought of all the things he could do with his children on Cybertron. Well, he didn't know much about what you could do with Sparklings but he did know a couple. Like taking them to a sweets centre, Sparklings loved sweets didn't they? There were a few playgrounds left on Cybertron, deep within both the factions' territories.

Optimus Prime and his Autobots arrived on time and detected Megatron, however, when the Decepticon leader was about to call the war cry...

"Megatron," the Prime greeted. "I hope the kids are okay and that you're making it up to them; tell me, how are they? Are they still in pain?

The warlord froze, and with him his minions. No doubt the other thought he was there to talk about his creations and completely ignored -or decided to ignore- that this was a trap.

Now the one with the mouth open was him.

"What is be doing?!" Thrust barked. "We must be attacking them; I'll give the call-!"

"Shut up!" Scavenger interrupted him, "Do not DARE to interrupt Lord Megatron! Or I will accuse you of high treason!"

The grey Mech's optics widened and decided to keep shut not wanting to risk his position.

"Megatron?" Optimus tried and a cold dread run by his back at the realization of what this was, but him being who he was decided to use his politician talents at the moment he thought how to escape; they must be surrounded.

"How is Alexis? She said she was feeling intense pain and mentioned something about a period and that she might need some cotton pads." Optimus finished watching the stunned expression of his rival and decided to continue before subspacing a small puffy box. "Here, Megatron, give her this." and he opened his palm to reveal said puffy box that read 'Always'

The Decepticon leader was still petrified before answering slowly and quietly. "She won't need them anymore..."

Meanwhle Optimus Prime commed his Mechs. **::**Prepare the warp gate, we're leaving, this is a trap...**::**

"Why not?" Optimus asked, cocking his head to one side in a curious manner. "All girls need them, don't they?"

_"Human_ girls do," Megatron replied in a slightly dead voice.

Knowing the Warp gate would activate very soon, Optimus added softly.

"Does she know that yet?"

"No," Megatron said shortly, staring down at the box Optimus was offering and surprisingly, taking it.

Optimus stared at him and wondered, was Megatron going to soften the blow by pretending everything was still alright with the children's bodies. Was he finally taking responsibility for his actions and being the Sire they needed and deserved. By giving Alexis the pads, it would make her feel better about her body until the time came to tell her. Clearly, she and the others were far too delicate at the moment to be told something so devastating.

"Well, I'm sure you'll know what to do when the time comes," Optimus said before suddenly taking a step backwards and disappearing into the Warp gate with the others.

Megatron just stood there, with the box in his massive hand, slowly closing it until it was crushed.

Watching in rage the spot his enemy occupied once and with the crushed cotton box in his hand, Megatron took a deep intake before roaring in utter rage.

He couldn't believe it; he let Optimus Prime to fool him! He moved his elite army there in vain!

Thinking about the situation only fuelled his rage and he started shooting at everything he set his optics on... Or even those things he couldn't see.

"Megatron! Calm down! You're destroying everything!" Scavenger tried and watched the others cover from their leader's angry shots.

"Megatron! Stop!" once again Scavenger tried but this time getting near him. "Megatr-!" he tried once again before a shot reached him; it didn't kill him, but did off-line him.

The warlord's optics widened at what his action caused... Scavenger... And the forest...

...it was no more and what was left was burning, smoke rising high into the air. Megatron closed his optics and then opened them again, he'd lost control and he didn't lose control.

"He's...er...he's alright sir," Demolisher stated as he ex-aimed the off-lined Scavenger. "Um, should we return to base?"

"Yes," Megatron growled as Thrust stammered.

"Megatron, what happened, how did they get away?"

"Never you mind," Megatron snapped. "Back to base, _now!"_

They all instantly obeyed, warping away to the moon base. As soon as they were there, Megatron barked.

"Take Scavenger to the Med Bay and deal with him there."

Without another word, he headed in the direction of the Brig, Thrust following him.

**Decepticon brig:**

Starscream did his best to calm the kids, so did their Minicons as they struggled in pain.

"Hurts..." Carlos whispered in pain, his normally dark skin was pale, just like the others who were sweating cold.

"M...make... Make it stop... Star-" Alexis tried as even crying turned painful.

"It's okay kids, everything will be ok... It will pass soon..." he set them on his cockpit hoping that his warm spark would help them sooth their pain.

...but was useless, even if it hurt they couldn't help but cry out in pain. Their bodies were suffering the last changes and watching them cry almost made him cry...

...actually he was about to cry in impotence as he hugged them closer to his spark and a single energon tear ran by his metallic cheek. "Shhhh... Is ok... Don't cry..." he whispered to them in a broken voice not noticing the heavy footsteps approaching at a fast rate.

Finally the door of his cell opened heavily to reveal a really annoyed Megatron who froze at the scene.

"Shhh... Is ok... Shhh..." the seeker kept trying to soothe them against his chest.

"My sparklings! What are you doing to them, seeker?! Let go of them immediately!" Megatron roared and caused Starscream and the kids to jump.

"Mmm-make him... Shuut..." Rad whispered painfully.

"Megatron..." he tried revealing his tear stained face.

"Give them back! NOW!" he barked as he reached for them.

"No, Megatron, don't!" Starscream tried. "They are suffering, please."

"I'm their sire! I will take care of that so Give. Them. Back!" he started pulling at the seeker's arm again. The kids' cries were increasing in volume.

Unknown to them, they had an audience...

"Sparklings? Sire? This is getting good." the grey seeker said as he continued to watch.

"Please Megatron... Go away..." Alexis whispered feeling her aching body going lax and her heavy breathing slowing.

Megatron keep pulling on Starscream demanding to return his creations before a shoot stopped him. When he turned, the kids Minicon combined again.

"They are mine!" the Decepticon leader barked at the fused Minicon.

Perceptor walked to Starscream and made him stand. _'Give them to him...,'_ he said. _'They will be better with their sire, there's nothing you can do.'_

Starscream nodded and removed his hands from his chest revealing the struggling creatures. "Please be careful," he said to his leader, worry covering his entire face.

"Of course I will be, I'm their sire!" he barked snatching them from the other's hand...

...which only caused...

"Oh God..." Alexis cried before puking on Megatron's hand which caused Carlos to do the same...

"Oh...!" was everything Rad could tell before following his siblings' example and puking all over Megatron's chest.

"Urg!" Megatron replied in disgust almost dropping them... Almost. "Take them back, follow me, I need to clean up!"

And both Mechs walked out from the brig without noticing Thrust with all those crying kids.

Starscream still holding the crying... Sparklings...

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Starscream demanded angrily as the children, clutched their stomachs, heaving and crying.

"I knew it would be difficult," Megatron snapped back. "I did not know it would be this difficult."

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you did this to them, _sir,"_ Starscream snarled at him causing Megatron to glare furiously at him but Carlos puking distracted.

"Urgh, hurry it up Starscream, we have to stabilise their systems."

"Please, make it stop," Alexis begged, holding onto Starscream's hand desperately.

"We will children, don't worry," Starscream assured them as Megatron glared at him again.

"Set them on the table," Megatron snapped, wishing he didn't have to have Starscream with him but Starscream, sadly, was the best medic on the base even though it wasn't his primary function.

"And be quick about it."

"Yes sir," Starscream bit out before saying soothingly. "I'm going to get you some coolant; it should help with the pain, just try to relax."

"C-can't...hurt's so much," gasped Rad, tears and sweat pouring down his face.

"What have you done to us?" asked in a merely whisper a weakening Carlos.

"If... If you loved us... You wouldn't have done this... To us..." Alexis moaned in pain before suppressing a gag reflex. After all, none of them refuelled yet and their tanks were empty, especially after puking the last remains of whatever fuel they could get.

Megatron frowned and couldn't help but answer, even if it was wiser to keep shut. "I do love you, you are mine, my Sparklings, my spark, each one of you, I just wished to be with you forever, for you to be with me forever..." he trailed off feeling an intense and growing ache in his spark. "I... I... Starscream..." he growled as he bent against their berth grabbing his chest in one hand. "Starscream..." he tried again as the pain intensified and made him lose balance and focus.

Starscream was so distracted with the task at hand that he didn't noticed his suffering leader. However, he did noticed Scavenger. "What happened?" he asked in horror. What had Megatron done to the old Mech?

By the looks of it, Scavenger had suffered a blaster wound which had caused him to go offline. He was lucky that it hadn't destroyed him frankly and it was obvious who had done this. After all, even Cyclonus wasn't stupid enough to do that.

"Megatron, what is wrong with you?" he demanded, spinning around to confront his leader to see him slumped over a berth.

"What...Megatron?" he questioned, alarmed against his will at the sight of his leader felled.

"My...my Spark," Megatron gasped, clutching at his chest. "Pain...right in my chest," he coughed, his face contorted with pain.

"Wha...the Spark Bond?" Starscream exclaimed in sudden realisation. "You're feeling their pain, the parental bond has finally established its self."

Starscream couldn't help but feel some vindictive pleasure at this, Megatron was finally experiencing some repercussions and it served him right. Now he could feel exactly what his children were feeling as they changed to proper transformers.

"Don't stay there! Do... Do something!"

Starscream just stood there watching his agonizing leader grab on his chest and pant heavily before finally reacting and answering silkily. "I'm sorry, Megatron, but there's nothing to do; there are no pain killers for the spark."

Megatron frowned, gritted his teeth and roared in fury before trying to get to the seeker's neck... But Starscream dodged him easily. The falling caused him even more uncommon but still painful pain.

"You're going to pay for this!" the warlord growled.

Starscream's optic ridges lifted looking amused at his leader. "No, Megatron, you're paying for what you did to these innocent kids."

Just before Megatron could bit back a reply his spark throbbed harshly in agony which made him bend over himself and cry out... But not enough for Starscream's opinion.

In Megatron's opinion it was so long since the last time he felt such agony. It was the day he lost... her. Remembering such things made him wince and purge his tanks... Almost all of it.

"And that should have been for what you did to Scavenger!" Starscream bit back, but Megatron was too busy with his pain and the purging of his tanks to realize.

Meanwhile the kids were still agonizing. "How long is this going to last?" Rad asked with a loud whimper, he'd never experienced anything even remotely like this. Not even Megatron's punishments could even compare to what was happening. Everything was burning, it felt like every single vein was being filled with sharp blades and it was pure agony. Their stomachs felt like a millions snakes were biting their insides while wriggling madly, making them want to purge but it was impossible with empty stomachs.

"Please end it," Alexis begged before moaning in pain, she was barely coherent enough to concentrate let alone form any more words.

All the kids were crying and moaning, along with Megatron who was gritting his teeth as he tried to control the ripples of pain shooting through his body. Damn it, why was this happening? He expected discomfort for the kids but not this kind of pain and he never expected to feel their pain like this.

How could this get any worse?

"I'm sorry kids... There's not much I can do," Starscream sadly expressed as he set the cold pads on their heads. He couldn't use any painkillers as he didn't know how they will react to them.

"Give me... Some... Painkillers to me..." Megatron growled.

"No chance Megatron, your problem is with the spark not with-"

"Frag, soldier! That's an order!" Megatron interrupted him and barked.

Amusedly the seeker stared at him without moving a finger to help him. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?!" His leader growled menacingly and Starscream did everything in his will to keep from smirking.

Before Megatron could say anything, another wave of pain filled him... And this time, something happened...

...he saw the kids... Memories...?

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Mummy," a little girl cried, clutching her bloody knee as an adult human female came running over.

"Aww, Lexi, did you fall and hurt yourself?" the female cooed.

"Uh huh," said the tearful child, clutching at her knee. "Can you kiss it better?"

"Of course," said the female, cooping her child into her arms and kissing her forehead. "There, how does that feel now?"

"Better," sniffed the child. "Where's daddy?"

"At work but he'll be back soon, don't worry."

"I miss him, he works a lot," the girl complained as she was hugged.

"I know but it's only because he loves us and wants to provide," her mother explained. "But he'll always be there for you, no matter what."

Megatron shock his head as his vision turned foggy after the flashback... a memory that was not his but it belonged to...

"Alexis..." he breathed watching the little femme breathe hardly as Starscream did his best to keep the three of them comfortable.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**...**_

Suddenly another wave of nausea invaded him before his vision turned white again...

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Is mine, Paco!"

"Is mine Carlos!"

"Let it go!"

"No, you let it go!"

Two boys fought for a rounded toy and it seemed that none of them would stop arguing and decide to share.

"Carlos! Paco! Stop fighting or I will take that ball from you so you will stop!" A dark haired woman came out of the house and starting walking towards the children.

"Oh no, la bruja is awake!" (the witch) Paco yelled in faked worry.

"Run, amigo, run for your life!" Carlos screamed as well. the ball was forgoten as the two boys ran from the woman.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

...

Megatron was getting even more dizzy and couldn't hold his tanks and purge again; at that time, Starscream already brought a bucket for him to use.

Unluckily for him his optics unfocused again...

...

_**FLASHBACK**_

A young light haired boy charged at an approaching wave, squealing as cold water hit him. He didn't pause however and continued running into the water before collapsing into the water. Eyes wide open, he swan downwards, mouth tightly shut but still managing to smile broadly. Little fish sped away from him as he reached out his hands for them, tiny bubbles escaping his mouth. He suddenly looked skywards and headed for the surface, head emerging with a gasp.

"Mum, dad, there's fish everywhere," he declared, waving his arms madly at his parents who were relaxing on a stunningly white sandy beach.

"Rad, look there, behind you," his dad suddenly called and Rad spun around to see a turtle head surfacing and then disappearing back under the water. Quickly, Rad ducked his head under water to see the turtle there, regarding him regally. The little boy reached out his hand and managed to tickle the wrinkly but warm neck of the turtle which closed its eyes for a second before swimming rapidly away.

Rad made a gurgling laugh as he watched; he'd never had such a fun time in all his life...

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Megatron gasped as the memory ended abruptly, seeing his children's memories were so strange...and uncomfortable. They all seemed to involve his Sparkling's human creators in some way.

Meanwhile, covering in the shadows of the passway, Thrust looked very interested.

Apparently, Megatron adopted some human brats and somehow bonded with them... and now that they are suffering, he is suffering as well.

"Interesting..." He trailed off watching his leader purge his tanks again and Starscream smirking at the bigger mech's disgrace, but oddly concerned about the critters on a med bay berth making everything possible to stop them crying.

"I'll leave you for a while, I must look after Scavenger." He heard Starscream address the critters before turning and start working on the offlined elder mech.

So, taking that as a chance, Thrust walked in as curiosity washed him over to see that those things were, but once he was close enough to see and scan them, one of them looked at him and its optics widened.

"STARSCREAM!" It yelled.

It was more than enough for the red seeker to turn and release his wing sword and point it at his neck before noticing who was there.

"Thrust? What are you doing here?!" the armed seeker shouted.

"I just came to see what was all the noise, you don't need to worry about me, Starscream; we arrived just a few hours ago."

"We?"

"Yes, me, Wheeljack and Tidalwave."

Suddenly, Thrust felt a piercing pain in his wing and he screeched in pain. Starscream turning to see the offender.

It was Megatron who had shot the grey conehead. "GET THE FRAG OUT!" he shouted; optics blazing in fury and shooting once again at the runaway seeker until nothing but running pede steps were heard.

Starscream just stared amused as he saved his sword back and turned to aid Scavenger.

Megatron growled, it was bad enough that Starscream was seeing him in such a crippled state but he would not allow anyone else to do the same. He never allowed anyone to see him in a weak state, he often fought Medics just because he could not bare to hand control of his body over to them. Thankfully, unlike certain other fools, he did not suffer life threatening injuries very often.

"Hurry up with that, Starscream," he barked, wanting to vent some of his anger on the troublesome Seeker.

"I'm doing my best," Starscream snapped back as he worked to heal the major damage to Scavenger's chest. "Why don't you do something useful and shut up sir."

For a moment, Megatron just stared at him before he roared.

"You insolent little fragger. I should have scrapped you when I had the chance."

_"And maybe I will yet,"_ he thought hatefully.

"Please, stop fighting," Alexis exclaimed tearfully. "Just...stop...just...stop..."

She broke off, crying as another bout of staggering pain overtook her body. Starscream cursed, he couldn't work on everyone at once, he had to work faster on Scavenger. It wasn't easy with cries of pain and cursing from his leader but he really needed the wise old Mech right now. He would know how to handle the kids final transformation and Megatron's pain.

Not that he really cared about Megatron's pain right now.

'_We will help.'_Perceptor approached the seeker and set aside the berth and started helping him with Scavenger's injuries the best he could and as fast as it was possible.

"You fragging seeker, once I'm out of this, I swear I'll tear you apart!" Megatron barked so loud that even the walls of the med bay shock and the kids cried harder as the noise was not to their liking.

"Shut up!" Rad tried taking hold of his belly... or whatever it was now.

"I wish someone could do something for the kids..." Starscream whispered and Perceptor looked at his thoughtfully automatically fixing the elder bot. "But let Megatron suffering, so he will understand then..."

"Understand what you fragger?! You want me to suffer?! I'll kill you for this insubordination! That was a declaration of treason...!" Megatron continued barking even in pain and started giving Starscream a headache and his anger bouilding.

Finally something snapped in the seeker's processor. "SHUT UP!" he turned to face his wide opticed leader. "DON'T DO IT FOR ME BUT FOR YOUR SPARKLINGS! SO, SHUT UP!"

Megatron never allowed anyone to talk and even less, to yell at him like that, but he couldn't help but stare wide opticed at his second. silence reined in the med bay now as even the children's cries were silent now.

It took a moment for the Decepticon leader to regain his senses and growl menacingly. "How dare you...?!"

But before he could continue or rise the volume of his voice, the seeker turned to face him again and the look he gifted his leader was one so angry and full of hate that it could have melted metal. Anyways, it worked to keep Megatron quiet once again as he and Perceptor flinched at the sight.

Starscream once said that he would do anything for those kids, even let go the caged beast he got inside if that keep Megatron shut fof the kids' welfare.

"That's better," Starscream grumbled as he went back to work on Scavenger.

As Megatron continued to stare, Carlos somehow managed to hiss.

"Dude, I didn't think anyone could shut Megatron up."

"Heh, neither did I," Rad chuckled darkly. "But I'm glad."

"So am I," Alexis giggled a little hysterically, the pain a little less now but it would return and probably with a vengeance.

"How did Sliverblaze ever put up with him?" Starscream demanded under his breath. "Fragging stubborn, loud, violent fragger."

"You..." Megatron tried before Starscream looked at him back hatefully. "Don't you dare to say her name..." He growled.

"I just don't get her, what femme in her sane judgement would want someone like you to bond?"

Megatron snarled at him. "Oh, yes, I'll make you suffer."

"How? You will spank me again and this time you will do it in front of the two armies? Come on, Really? I don't care anymore as long as you don't make this poor and innocent... Sparklings to suffer anymore."

"Fragging bastard!" Megatron snapped.

"Brute monster!" Starscream bit back.

"Pathetic virgin!"

The kids and Perceptor watched how the two mechs got an insult fight moving their gazes from one mech to the other.

"Whoremech!"

"At least I'm not a forever alone virgin!"

"And at least I don't frag every hole I can find!"

Megatron chuckled at that "That is because you can't find any or the ones you find are automatic crushers!"

Starscream took a breath at that indignity before calming again and replying. "Maybe in one of your drunk-ones you found yourself with one and that is how you know you can insert your spike there."

The kids giggled even in pain. "Dude," Carlos asked Megatron. "Can you truly do that?"

Megatron smirked, "I don't know, why don't you ask Starscream the virgin?"

"If he's a virgin, how he did do that and still be considered a virgin?" Alexis tried to defend her friend.

"Because, you can't consider un-virginized a mech that never did it with, or pleased, a femme."

Starscream was about to say how many femmes he pleased and pleasured when he looked at Alexis and decided to keep it to himself. It was not a good idea to talk about femmes like that in front of a... femmling.

"Fragger!" the seeker bit.

"At least I know how to frag, you don't even know why Primus gave you a spike; but let me tell you this: it was not to have it hanging it around as some kind of languid rope."

"Hey! I bet it's just not hanging around as you said!" Alexis defending his virtue again making him flush in who knows what feelings at this time... why on Primus' name it have to be Alexis the one to talk about his... virtue?

"BWAAAhahahahahahaha..." The Decepticon leader roared his laugh out loud. "Oh, Starscream, I've never thought that a little femmling would defend you! She doesn't even knows what she's talking about!"

"Hey!" Both Starscream and Alexis said at the same time.

"Jealous that it's your own daughter that is doing it?" Starscream finally said.

Megatron stopped his laugh and looked at his seeker with a frown. "Daughter or not, she's still a femmling." And a smirk crossed his features before laughing again at the seeker's face.

But suddenly his laughing stopped as another wave of piercing pain invaded his spark once again making him clutch his chest.

"Ahh...Primus," he gasped out as the kids suddenly began to scream.

But Starscream couldn't do anything, Scavenger's chest had begun to spark and if he left now, the old Mech might suffer permanent damage. Or even offline. Perceptor was also helpless to do anything, he keeled in despair.

As the children began to scream louder, writhing madly as pain wracked through their bodies, Starscream snarled.

"Megatron, for Primus think, do something!"

Megatron stared, what exactly could he do while in such pain? So in a rather desperate action, he staggered over to them and snatched them up, clutching them to his chest. Teeth gritted in pain, he held them to his Spark as though it could somehow ease their suffering, trying to take it away, even if that meant baring it himself.

"Perceptor, hurry!" Starscream started with Scavenger's chest again working as fast as he could, the kids' screams were piercing his spark and his processor tried to work between his worry for Scavenger and his worry about the kids.

Megatron still held them against his chest and it seemed that whatever he was doing it was it was working but at the price that he was absorbing their pain and it was becoming unbearable; but still, he didn't crushed them in his hands.

"Primus!" He growled feeling how energon tears left his optics and ran by his cheek.

"Come on, come on... just a little more tweaks, come on..." Starscream tried to hurry, but even them knowing that the old Mech will not awake so soon.

When he finally finished with Scavenger he addressed Perceptor. "Give him the final details; I'll look after the children!"

Perceptor nodded and watched the seeker go to a cabinet and take a syringe and walk towards Megatron. But before the seeker could reach his leader he spotted something else that made the poor combined Minicon to freeze.

A beautiful femme he'd never saw before walked into the med bay as if she owned the place; she just looked at him and placed her index finger on her lips in a way of telling him to keep quiet and walked towards Starscream and placed her hand on his shoulder.

The seeker turned immediately and froze at what his optics were seeing. Was he dead?

"He has such a temper, but once you get to know him better, he's the sweetest mech in the universe." She said in a melodious voice before Starscream blacked out and fell to the ground unconscious.

The femme walked so she was standing in front of Megatron who looked up when heard something heavy falling to the ground only to find...

"Blaze..." He whispered in pain.

She looked at him with a disappointed gaze and shook her head. "Our poor Sparklings, they are suffering, you promised if we had sparkling that they would never suffer."

"Blaze... I..." He tried as it was hard to think with all that pain; she was accusing him of their suffering.

Before he could remark, she set her petite hands on his much bigger ones and the kids started to glow and their bodies felt as if they were burning as suns; even then, Megatron didn't released them.

The kids' bodies glowed brighter, so bright that it blinded the Warlord and he lost consciousness.

**Hours later...**

"Ugh... what.. happened?" Scavenger recovered conscious and found himself in the med bay.

_"You were injured,"_ came a voice and he looked up to see Perceptor sitting near him but who was now standing up. _"Megatron accidently hit you when he lost his temper down on Earth, but Starscream and I fixed you."_

"Uh, thanks," Scavenger groaned, feeling the familiar sensation of freshly healed and welded metal. It always made him feel like hell. "Where is...?"

He gasped at the sight that met his optics and answered his question. Starscream was laying slumped near a cabinet, he didn't appear to be injured, merely unconscious But as Scavenger stared, he also noticed that Megatron was half lying across a berth, his face twisted in pain and equally unconscious. Clutched in his arms were three beautiful but sleeping Sparklings, two Mechs and a Femme.

He blinked his optics, what in Cybertron was he seeing? Where had those Sparklings come from and where were the children...

"Oh no," he muttered, pushing himself up. "No, no, no, this isn't possible."

They didn't resemble humans anymore, only normal Cybertorian Sparklings with a lot of silver. Like most Sparklings, they were rather plain in design but it was clear who was who. One of them had two spikes either side of his head while another had a very rounded helmet. The third had an almost pony tail shape design to her helm and Scavenger couldn't quite make out the rest. Megatron's arms where shielding them.

"Sweet Primus," The elder exclaimed before reaching for Starscream. "Perceptor, hurry, come on, help me waken Starscream."

The combined Minicon reached for the seeker and send him an electrical current that had him shaking before his optics on-lined and with a confused glance he addressed the other two. "Wha- what happened?"

"That is what I want to know!" Scavenger helped the flier up.

"Are you ok?" Starscream asked the elder and was about to reach for his face with his hands when he noticed the filled syringe. "Megatron!" He exclaimed before Scavenger stopped him.

"He's ok, just asleep, now, I need you to help us lifting him and... the sparklings."

"Sparklings?" The seeker's confused gaze was suddenly directed to his fallen leader who was possessively holding three sparklings. "No, impossible!" he exclaimed.

"It was possible, now, help me with them."

Scavenger, Starscream and Perceptor did their best to made Megatron to release the Sparklings to no avail, so, they needed to place him on a berth big enough to share with his creations, and once they managed to do so, Starscream said: "We need to separate them, I need to check if they are ok."

_"I don't think that's wise,"_ Perceptor pointed out. _"It will upset his spark who wishes to be near his creations just as theirs are."_

Scavenger and Starscream shared a look and decided to drop the subject until Megatron awakes and releases the ki- umm... sparklings.

Starscream rubbed at his forehead, he couldn't believe what had happened. He could swear that Megatron's offlined mate had come into the Med Bay but that was impossible...wasn't it? He had a feeling that he should keep this to himself, the others would think he was going mad. Offlined bots didn't just appear and interact with the online, it just didn't happen.

So why did he have a very bad feeling about this.

"Starscream," Scavenger said in an urgent tone that shook the Seeker from his thoughts. "I need you to stay here and keep an optic on Megatron and the children. They're in a vulnerable state, we cannot allow the others to see them like this."

As Starscream nodded, Scavenger added.

"I'm going to take charge for now, that Thrust needs to be kept in line. If I need to, I'll take them on a training exercise."

"Scavenger, you've only just woken up from surgery," Starscream cautioned.

"I've had worse," the old Mech said with a shrug. "You just keep your senses at full capacity Starscream, don't let anyone in."

The confused seeker nodded and returned his gaze to his leader and sparklings. Megatron's face was still showing signs that he was in some kind of pain, so he recovered the syringe and emptied its content in a major energon line in his leader's neck.

That seemed to work as the warlord's face relaxed a bit; and not just that, but his arms around his sparklings as well.

Deciding to take a risk and ignoring Perceptor's advice, Starscream started to pull at Megatron's arms trying to make him release the chi- uh... sparklings and succeeded to release one of them; a Mechling with horns that once was in his arms was placed on a medical berth and proceeded to scan him.

"Well, he seems to be ok... now for the next." The seeker said before reaching for the next sparkling and successfully taking him away from his sire's grasp.

After scanning him he concluded that everything was ok with him and then proceeded to get the last sparkling from Megatron.

"Alexis..." He trailed off trying to pull at Megatron's arms from her, but somehow Megatron inhaled deeply before tightening his grip on her; the last sparkling left.

Starscream left out an annoyed gasp. "You got to be kidding me!" then continued to pull his leader's arms to no avail. He just didn't let go!

"Frag you, Megatron! Let. her. go!" the seeker continued wresting with the other mech's arms and Megatron let out an annoyed grunt and hardened his position with his daughter.

The flier face palmed his front head watching that there was no way for him to release her form his grasp,

_"He's fighting for the last one near him, it will not be easy for you to made him let go,_" Perceptor informed. "_Not even drugging him,"_he added.

"Great! There goes my last idea," Starscream growled before an idea crossed his features and run back to the cabinet taking an electrical device with him. Then he made the device to send a mild current to his leader's arms successfully releasing the last sparkling. Starscream smirked in victory taking hold of her before she could fall.

Perceptor just shook his head.

Then the seeker proceeded to scan her and found that everything was fine and functional with her and let her rest just like her brothers and sire.

The only problem was that Megatron started moving in discomfort, as if something was missing.

"Huh?" Starscream said, looking up and seeing Megatron moving about. "Oh for goodness sake," the Seeker exclaimed, he couldn't believe his leader. Could he be any more stubborn?

_"You'd better place the children back with him,_" Perceptor advised. "_Otherwise, he'll thrash about and might even injure himself."_

Starscream scoffed but Megatron was starting to move and moan at an alarming rate so he gently gathered up a Sparkling and placed it on his leader's chest. Immediately, Megatron relaxed, his arms coming over to wrap around the Sparkling with horns. Starscream stared, that really had calmed his leader. So he decided to move the other two as well, they might as well all be comfortable.

"Unbelievable," Starscream grumbled, he could swear that Megatron now had a small smirk on his face, as though he knew what had been happening.

**Meanwhile...**  
**Moon surface...**

Scavenger watched the new arrivals train with Cyclonus and Demolisher until Thrust came near him again.

"Where is Lord Megatron? Why was he in such pain?" The seeker had obviously a bad habit of sticking his hidden nose in business that was not his.

"None of your concern! Now, return to your training!"

"But..." The conehead tried.

"I said...! Return to your training!" Scavenger used his most authoritative voice to see if the stubborn flier would just drop the subject... he was wrong.

"You're not the leader, you can't tell me wh-!"

Scavenger lost his patience with him and grabbed him by the neck and looked at him. "I'm in charge now by Megatron's orders! And you better obey...or else..."

"Or else what?!" The other dared.

Scavenger frowned, "Cyclonus!" He barked, "Think fast!" He then threw the seeker to the crazy copter who caught him and threw him to Tidalwave who did the same and threw him to Wheeljack and this one to Demolisher and the cycle repeated.

None of them stopped in their _'training'_with Thrust no matter how much he screamed or tried to fly away.

The elder smirked; he used to do that with those students who got obedience problems.

It always worked a treat for putting arrogant bots in their place. Unfortunately, there was only so much he could do, Thrust would recover and he'd be looking for answers. He could only hope Megatron was awake and lucid by that time.

**Decepticon Medbay...**

It was a few hours later until Megatron finally awoke, by which time Starscream had refuelled and recorded the new Sparkling's particulars. Now they were real Sparklings, they needed to have their own medical reports, to be referred if they ever needed to visit a Med Bay. He felt so strange doing this, so recently they'd been mischievous humans and now look at them. Innocent and beautiful Sparklings who, despite having the misfortune of Megatron for a Sire, hopefully still retained their personalities.

"Urgh," Megatron moaned, raising a hand to clutch at his forehead. "What the slag happened?"

"You happened," Starscream muttered before saying aloud. "The pain overwhelmed you Megatron, you fell unconscious."

"But I...," Megatron started to exclaim, thinking of Sliverblaze when he suddenly remembered his children.

"My Sparklings," he said in alarm before feeling the weight on his chest and looking down to find them.

"Their fine," Starscream said gruffly. "Although I doubt they will be when they wake up."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Megatron, stroking Alexis's head with a small smile.

"How do you think the children will react once they wake up and discover what has happened?" Starscream said impatiently. "They will not be happy Megatron, I shudder to think how upset they will be."

"Why would they be upset? They've recovered their sire! They must be happy!"

Starscream rolled his optics not believing in Megatron's arrogance and denial. "They are full transformers now, Megatron! They were humans just a few days ago! How you think they will feel?!"

"Good and powerful, they are gods, not worms anymore."

The seeker's jaw fell open at the remark before he shook his head and remarked. "They will not be happy! This is not what they were created or raised-"

"They will get used to it, it will take time, but they will."

"They will hate you, Megatron, just think! You did this against _their_will; I know you want the remaining pieces of her spark, but taking their lives is not the way to fulfil the hole in your spark, and even less if they hate you in the end!"

"They will not hate me, I will not allow it!"

"How? How you plan on doing it? You can't force them! Unless..." The seeker trailed off.

Megatron smirked. "They will never hate me, I will not allow it."

Dread filled Starscream's spark at that affirmation; if the children did not do as he commanded, he will re-program them, now that they are Cybertronians, that was very much possible.

"Megatron...you wouldn't," Starscream exclaimed, he could hardly believe what he was hearing. "Everything the children are, their personalities, their quirks, their memories...you'll destroy that."

Megatron snorted.

"I've no doubt their personalities and quirks will remain much the same...but their memories are standing in my way as their rightful Sire. They insist on trying to get back to their _earth_ parents and I'm putting that right. I will be the only Sire they will ever know or need; it is pointless for them to moon over those _others ones_. Besides, it will end the mental anguish you have been complaining about Starscream."

"But...but...," Starscream blustered, he was so overwhelmed by Megatron's insane and utterly selfish plan, he couldn't present a logical argument. Megatron was refusing to win the kids love; he planned to trick them into loving him. And what was worse, he believed that nothing could stand in his way.

...

_Author's note. Can Starscream foil Megatron's latest scheme? How do the children react when they wake up? Find out next time, until then._


	51. Chapter 51

_Author's note. A lot of things happen in this chapter but it should be noted that the kids haven't forgiven Megatron for what he's done to them. However, yelling at him obviously isn't going to change his mind so they'll need to be sneakier. Just in case anyone was worried that they'd just forgotten about everything he'd done to them._

_Written by me and the-writing-mew._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron felt that he cared about nothing else in the universe anymore as he held his Sparklings to his chassis. He would make them love him at any cost, and this time Starscream, Optimus or whoever else would not interfere with him; they _WILL _love _him_ and cherish him as their right and only creator.

He caressed their helms lovingly, watching them recharge. This was so perfect; the only way it could be even more perfect were if Silverblaze was there.

"You are gods now..." He said before kissing each small helmet and hugged them tighter.

...

Starscream watched the _'family' _with worry; he knew the children would not be happy about this; they were supposed to be minicons not full transformers! He was even more worried about their reactions towards their 'sire' because he DID IT in the end... he could imagine many scenarios in where the kids showed their concern about Megatron's actions...

... He didn't wanted to imagine it... it would be horrible.

But something else worried him and he decided to scan his own processor; seeing an off lined femme as if she was alive was not a good thing, even less if she spoke to him and... for Primus' sake... touched him! Starscream hoped he was not going crazy.

And in any case... seeing an offlined bot was a sign of bad luck... right?

Megatron didn't even pay attention to him as he scanned himself, his leader seemed busier with his creations than watching what his soldier was doing. Minutes later his results showed that there was nothing wrong with him or his processor. He frowned at the report, that couldn't be right.

"_I saw her too, she was very much real,_" Perceptor, the combined minicon said to the stunned Starscream who looked at him as if he had said something that was supposed to be a joke but knowing that this being never joked.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" he muttered quietly to the Minicon, carefully watching Megatron in case he noticed.

_"I did not want to scare you,"_ Perceptor beeped in reply. _"You were in shock and so many things were going on but she was real."_

"But...?" Starscream said, trying to put his confused thoughts into words. "How can that be, she is off lined. How could she ever appear and disappear like that?"

_"I do not know,"_ Perceptor said simply. _"But many things are possible and this is one of them. Megatron also saw her but I doubt he will discuss that with you."_

Starscream snorted, he doubted that as well.

_"She tried to tell Megatron what he was doing to their children,"_ Perceptor went on urgently. _"But he does not appear to have understood, he wishes to manipulate them into loving and obeying him."_

"You think I don't know that?" he hissed at the combined Minicon. "What can I do?"

_"You know what you must do,"_ Perceptor said quietly as he watched Megatron smile at his sleeping children.

"My sweet, sweet sparkllings..." Megatron continued caressing the three feeling himself in dreamland as his spark gently beat against theirs.

But soon enough they started to stir and moan ready to awake.

"What happened?" The voice of the first mechling sounded very much like Rad's

"I feel like... as if someone crushed all my bones and put them all together with saliva..." The femling replied, shivering slightly.

"Hmmm...maybe that's what happened..." The last mechling replied with a groan and that caused the three of them to snap back into reality and online their optics fully. Desperately, they looked looking around but something was holding them very tightly.

"Good morning, sweetsparks," Megatron replied to them with a warm and dreamy smile.

The three of them just stared at him in awe before...

"What the hell?! Megatron? Did you... shrink?" the one that sounded like Carlos looked up and then at his siblings. "DUDE!" He freaked out.

It was in that moment that the three sparklings looked at each other and started screaming, pointing at each other and themselves. Megatron just let them as he watched them recognise their original bodies.

"What have you done to us, monster?!" Alexis cried.

"You crazy bastard! This was not supposed to happen!" Rad barked at the leader, almost in tears.

Megatron looked unamused at the mechling. "Do not _EVER_ dare to speak to your sire like that again, _UNDERSTOOD?!"_ he threatened dangerously at him.

Right next to them, Starscream flinched; the kids were very, _VERY_ upset if they called Megatron that, and even worst if said Mech talked to them like THAT. After all, the punishments may rise in level now.

"You're insane! Look at us! Look what you did! This is not what we wanted you afthole!" the one that was _'Carlos' _said.

Megatron frowned at him, resisting the urge to slap them on their faces; just one more... just one more insult and they will pay for it dearly...

"Let us go!" They struggled to get free from him, but he was stronger and was not so willing on letting them go yet.

"Stay quiet!" He barked to the three who froze right there. "Our bond needs to settle, why can't you just stay put and enjoy it?"

But once he finished, the three tried to struggle their way out and away from him again.

"Let us go, monster! Help! Please! Starscream! Help us!" Alexis cried once she spotted the seeker who looked at them with unease.

"Uh," Starscream said, put on the spot a little. But before he could say anything, Megatron growled.

"You stay out of this Starscream."

"Please help us," Alexis begged, her bright green optics looking at him in fear and desperate hope.

"If you want to make yourself useful, go and train," barked Megatron, holding onto his Sparklings protectively.

Starscream paused with indecision before remembering Perceptor's words.

"This is wrong."

"What did you say?" Megatron growled as the kids looked hopeful.

"What you're doing...is wrong Megatron," Starscream said forcefully. "They may be your kids but you're going to destroy them if you don't stop for a moment and listen to what they want."

"They don't know what they want," Megatron said with contempt. "If it were up to them, they would return to their weak, pathetic organic bodies and go back to Earth to their fake creators."

As the kids cried out in outrage, Starscream said loudly.

"If that's what they want, then you should allow them to do just that."

"It is pretty clear that even you don't know what the best is for them, now, GET OUT OF HERE!" Megatron roared but Starscream stood his ground.

"No! Listen to them! You're their sire, you're supposed to look after them and care for them not forcing them to do as you say as if they were soldiers that you don't expect to love you back or at least appreciate what you're doing for them!" The seeker barked.

"What does that means, soldier? That you expect nothing from me?!"

"It's not that and do not change my words! If they want you to release them, release them! They need time to think about..._this_shit you did to them!"

The kids' optics widened at the human curse and could barely stop themselves smiling at the seeker before Megatron tightened his hold on them again.

"And again with the words, you never learn, do you, Starscream?" Megatron stood with his Sparklings tightly held in his arms and walked towards him ignoring how the kids bit, kicked or yelled at him to leave Starscream and them alone.

"Let them go, sir..."

"You can't order ME around!"

"No? But I can ask you to let them go as they want!"

"Then I refuse to do it, now, get _OUT!"_ Megatron barked him one last time before sitting back on the berth with his cargo.

Starscream just stared and stared as Rad barked at the leader. "Let us go, you pathetic, egoistical, insufferable afthole!"

It went faster than what the seeker thought, he actually for a second thought it didn't happened, but Megatron slapped the mechling's face, turning it around with a loud '_slap_' sound.

Another second and Starscream charged towards his leader, trying to break the kids free from his arms. "You fragging bastard! How dare you?!" He tried to pull his leader's arms, but this action only caused Megatron to shift the sparklings to one arm so with his other arm he delivered a big and brutal punch to the seeker's middle. This caused him to bend over, almost on the floor, an opportunity that Megatron gladly took and kicked the seeker on the face and then on the floor over and over again.

"NO!" The kids yelled as two of them got free from his grasp and reached for his face and horns, pulling him as hard as they could. The third sparkling was free and did the same his siblings.

Megatron was losing his patience fast as he took one of them and threw him to the wall and did the same to the others before Perceptor came to their rescue and the leader knocked the combined Minicon out with a fierce kick.

"Now," He said as he watched them drag themselves towards Starscream and take hold of him. "I will make sure this never happens again, I've had enough of your insubordinations for the rest of my existence!" He roared.

"Run kids, run..." Starscream coughed hoarsely.

"He'll kill you," gasped Rad, in a bit of pain from the slap.

"Your damn right I'll kill him if he continues to inspire you to rebel," roared Megatron, gripping Starscream by his face.

"Never mind me, just run," Starscream insisted through gritted teeth as he tried to hold off his leader.

"But...," Alexis protested, torn with indecision as she helped Carlos to his feet.

Megatron suddenly shoved Starscream to the floor and stamped down heavily on his tanks. Starscream gasped with pain and doubled up, clutching his middle as he fought not to throw up. Megatron then moved and grabbed his Sparklings, taking a firm hold of them as he growled.

"I've got a better punishment for you solider, I'm going to take my children and reprogramme them until they _HATE_ the very sight of you. Then we'll see how you can help them."

Starscream was in too much pain to reply or move at that. The kids however...

"NO! Starscream!" Alexis cried as she and her brothers tried to get free from the tyrant's hold.

"You fragging monster! don't you dare!" Rad shouted again.

"That will not work, we will hate you more...!" Carlos barked,

The seeker looked around in hopes that someone, something that would help the children, they needed help urgently! This was not what Silverblaze meant when she appeared; he now wondered if she would appear again to stop her insane mate, but somehow doubted it as he tried his best to move in order to stop his leader who had already left the med bay with the kids.

"Please, somebody, help them..." The seeker cried hearing the kids' cries for help and never before he felt so impotent and weak.

...

"HELP! Somebody! Help us...!"

The kids' cries for help reached once again Scavengers' audios who stopped whatever training he was doing and bolted to the base only to see Megatron holding them tightly. They were struggling and crying trying to get free from the being of their misery.

"Megatron? What are you doing?" The elder approached his leader, sensing the other Mechs coming and staring from a safe distance at the scene.

All of them could not believe what their optics were seeing... _Sparklings!_

"Megatron...are those the children?" he asked in astonishment.

"Yes," Megatron said curtly, holding them against his chest as they continued to weakly struggle. "Do you require something Scavenger?"

"Uh...the men have just finished a training session and we were planning to refuel," the old Mech replied, knowing something bad was going on. "Do...you or the children need any Energon?"

"No, I'll get something later," Megatron said, still walking as Scavenger followed close behind. "Same goes for them."

"Scavenger, help us...he's trying to take our memories," Rad cried to the old Mech who stared in shock.

"What?"

"I will not have them disobeying me and bestowing all their affection on that traitor Starscream," Megatron declared. "I hope you do not have any objections to that Scavenger."

Knowing he was on dangerous ground, Scavenger said warily.

"No...but I would be hesitant to reprogram them prematurely...I've seen some nasty things happen to bots."

"They'll be fine, I know what I'm doing," Megatron stated as the kids cried even more. "From the moment they've woken up, they have been insolent and defiant..."

"Perhaps it is a by product of the experience," Scavenger suggested. "They were in a lot of pain and this is very new to them...even if it was meant to be. Maybe all they need is a bit of time out."

Megatron was growing tired of everyone trying to take his sparklings from him and encouraging them to act out... and now with Scavenger...

"I know what I'm doing so don't try to stop me! they had enough time to think on their actions and they know that I will not tolerate that behaviour from them anymore!" the tyrant stomped towards that same room the kids feared badly.

"Are you sure? I've seen mechs saying the same about their... victims... It can end up bad, Megatron, and you know it! What if you lose them this time forever?"

"I WILL NOT LOSE THEM AGAIN!" Megatron turned towards the elder just to bark at him, which of course didn't make the other flinch... However, the other mechs that had been following and watching the scene turned tail and ran away once their leader turned his enraged optics on them.

"Cowards!" Carlos whined in disgust.

"See?! That attitude is the one I'm taking from them!"

"What makes you so sure that that is what will happen? That only _that_ will happen?"

Megatron just snarled and walked away with the struggling and screaming children.

"It seems you forgot what we just talked about..." The elder added before Megatron disappears from sight. Luckily for the children he stopped.

They didn't say anything, just looked up with stained faces as Megatron scowled. He seemed to be thinking about something but they had no idea what it could be. They only prayed that whatever it was would convince him not to take away all their precious memories.

"Fine," he suddenly grumbled, turning and heading down a new corridor. The kids sighed in relief, he must have had a change of Spark...or whatever passed for his Spark anyway.

"W-where are you taking us?" Rad managed to ask, his voice a little hoarse.

"To my quarters," Megatron said bluntly. "You will stay there for the time being, if you behave I might eventually give you your own room."

Megatron dumped the kids in his quarters and locked the door from the outside; leaving them in the dark.

The three of them were scared to the bone and lay there on the ground with one another, holding each other tightly thinking that they will NEVER disobey Optimus again. If the Autobot leader wanted them to stay and wait to see their parents, so be it, they would wait... unfortunately it was too late to step back.

"What do we do now?" Alexis said between tears and sobs.

"I don't know..." Rad said in the same state.

"Dude, he... he beat you!" Carlos said adjusting his optics to look at his friend, now brother, in the face.

"It's not big deal; it pissed me off more than it hurt..."

"Bastard!" Alexis hissed in hate. "Now we will never see our parents again..."

...

In the shadows of the room, Thrust's figure looked at them and felt their hate towards the Decepticon leader; it might be something for the moment, but he needed them to feel it constantly. His master will be so happy to know that sparklings can hate too.

He needed to act for that; he wondered if Megatron had already fed them... It was then an idea crossed his processor.

With an evil chuckle he set three cubes of sweet high grade energon on Megatron's berth, and with a little luck they would drink it all. He couldn't wait to see Megatron's pets drunk, he will be _SO_ upset that he would possibly punish them again and they will hate him all the more.

...

It felt like hours for the kids and all the crying, plus the sorrow and helplessness made them tired and somehow hungry.

"I don't know about you guys but I think I'm hungry," Carlos whispered the others.

"Me too... but... what do they... eh... us eat; is not like we can eat a burger now, is it?" Rad said hoarsely from crying all time and not really thinking straight.

"Look!" Alexis pointed at the berth. "What's that?"

Right on the berth were three glowing energon cubes. They got close to them and took one each.

"I think it's fuel or something," Carlos said before taking a sip of his own cube. The others watched in awe. "Hmm... tastes good, maybe it's for us."

The other two followed his example and started drinking all of it... but once they finished with it...

"I feel dizzy..." Alexis moaned before loudly burping gaining her brother's laughs.

In no time they were making a burping contest, laughing about nothing, completely forgetting the situation they were in.

Meanwhile, Megatron had grudgingly allowed Scavenger to heal Starscream but had banned him from seeing the kids for a while. Starscream had wanted to protest but Scavenger had warned him that for now, Megatron wasn't hurting them or taking them to have their memories wiped. So it was in their best interests for him to obey Megatron, at least for now. Starscream saw the logic in this but he still worried greatly for the children...how long until Megatron did something even more stupid than the last time?

After blasting a few targets, said tyrant decided to check up on his Sparklings. He half expected them to be trying to escape or something equally rage inducing. What he got was...very different.

"I hope you have behaved...what?" he exclaimed he shock, seeing them lying on his berth, giggling away to themselves. He hadn't heard them laugh in ages.

"Hee, hee...hi...Megatron," Alexis giggled, upon seeing him.

"Alexis?" he questioned, coming closer and seeing how she held up her arms towards him.

"I wanna go high," she cried, waving her arms like she was trying to lift off.

Rather bemused by this turn of events, he did as she asked, lifting her into his arms. She giggled again before snuggling against his chest, almost purring. He stroked her head, had a time out really been all they needed to change?

"What happened... here..." He said as he took his femling in arms and smelled her. "What have you been drinking!" He asked mild shocked, mild furious.

"Shhhhh! heh, heh, heh," Rad giggled waving his hand to make him lower his volume. "Quiet, dad, we were hungryyy and jusssst... drink youuuur sssshinny ssssstrawberry juice..."

"Yeah... was sssssooooo ssssweet, hic!" Carlos hiccuped and giggled along with his siblings.

"You got a hiccup!" Alexis laughed trying to dizzily point at him. "Sssstand upside down and count till a hundread..." She instructed seriously talking... or at least trying to before a laugh escaped.

"Yesssss, doctor Alexissss... hic!" Carlos hiccupped before trying to do as instructed, but Megatron stopped him.

"Don't, you will make yourself purge!"

"Jeez, the doc'ssss orderssss, Megsy, dun worry, I'll be, HIC! ok..." He kept trying nonetheless.

"Stop!" The leader tried. "How much of it did you have?!"

However his question was not answered. "You're my dad?" Alexis asked him with shiny green optics. "Then, get me wings! I wanna fly like a butterfly!" She said at the moment her arms extended and let herself fall to the ground. Luckily for her, Megatron caught her.

"Answer me!" He tried again but it was useless; his creations were totally out of themselves. Now he really didn't know what to do before his optics caught Rad drinking the remains of a cube and burp after he was finished.

"That was, yummy..." The blue opticed mechling stated.

"Do you have some more?" Alexis said before taking another half empty cube and taking it to her mouth before Megatron took it off from her. "Hey! That'ssss MY strawberry juice! Get your ownnnn!"

"This is not for sparklings!" Megatron said as he tried to stop his daughter from taking the cube from him, but she was not giving up, so, he drunk it all in one gulp. The kids stared at him before he gave a loud, long and deep burp...

...Then they were cheering at him to do it again.

"Do it again, do it again," they chorused.

Megatron paused, he'd only drunk it to stop any of them doing the same...he really shouldn't...

"Go on dad," Rad encouraged, a big grin on his face, an expression that had almost because unfamiliar recently.

That did it, Megatron was so buoyed by the fact his children had finally started addressing him correctly, even if it was the Earth term for Sire that he grinned. Taking out a cube from sub space, he chugged it down, feeling it burn pleasantly as it slid down his throat and into his tank. The kids cheered and his Spark felt light, they finally liked him.

Taking what seemed like the best decision he took another big gulp, this one causing him to burp slightly. This of course, made the kids laugh and encourage him to drink even more. Which he did so.

"Can we have some more?" begged Carlos, clinging to his hand.

"No...hic...not good for Sparklings," Megatron said with a rather silly grin. He was rapidly becoming drunk; this must be one of his extra strong cubes. Combined with that fact that his Sparklings were acting happy again, he felt great. When they protested, he grinned and said.

"I have some High Grade sweet treats, how about those, my pets?"

"OOh yes, please," Alexis said eagerly and they held out their hands, wanting the happy feeling to continue.

Megatron grinned and subspaced the candies in their waiting hands, then took another long gulp from his cube.

Hours passed and the family continued in their drunk party...

"And, and...aaa-and she, she died!" Megatron cried loudly against his sparklings; fat and warm tears run by his cheeks. "And, and, and, you... I thought I lost you with her..." He continued as he held them tightly against his chassis.

"Please don't hate me, everybody hates me, I can't take my own creations hating me too," He continued crying and sobbing. The kids were crying with him too.

"That's SOOO sad... sniff... no one sssshould feeeeel hissss heart break!" Alexis sobbed drunkenly against him.

"You were sooooo badddd with ussss.. Don't be bad again and we will love you..." Rad continued.

"Yeah... you are such a sad mech hiding in the cloud of evilnessss..." Carlos added. "But you're cool, we like you."

That last comment made Megatron's optic's shine and cry harder and louder as he held his creations against him. "Don't leave me, I need you!"

The four of them cried against each other sharing more feelings and memories in their drunken state.

...

Starscream WAS worried, no matter what Scavenger said, he was worried, he will go and check on the kids no matter if Megatron shot him through his spark, he needed to take that doubt from his processor.

Using his override codes, the locking system of Megatron's quarters unlocked and the seeker was able to get in, however, the smell and sounds were not what he was expecting to find.

"What...?"

He spotted his crying leader on his berth with the crying children holding to him. He had to reset his optics several times to finally realize that what he was seeing_ WAS_ real.

"Starsssscream!" Alexis squeaked getting free from her sire's hold to run to the seeker's grasp. She hugged him by the neck and the seeker couldn't process quite right what was happening. "You are my BFF, I love you!"

"Whaaa...?" The flier barely had time to said before Megatron stomped right next to him with his stained face and took her back from him.

"You, don't you dare to do it, misterrr... you're too old and too low ranked to court her..." The warlord said to the stunned seeker.

"DAD!" Alexis barked flushed. "And look at his wings! I want a pair too! I wanna fly!" She said with determination.

"Sire will..." Megatron tried, but she interrupted him.

"I want wings! I want them, I want them, I want them, I want them, I want them..." She got away from his arms to the ground and stomped on it like a spoiled brat over and over again. "If you love me you will give them to me!" She cried louder.

"Fine! Sire will give a beautiful pair of wings to his femling!" He said to her which gained a loud scream from her and she hugged his neck.

Starscream however just turned on his heels and walked away from there, not sure of what he just saw.

Megatron smirked, rather delighted that he didn't need to order the other Mech away. As he walked back to the berth, his boys rushed over to him, clambering on top of him as he laughed, lying back with them all over. Stroking their heads, he said softly.

"Your mother would be so proud of you; she would have loved each and every one of you."

"I wish we could have met her," Alexis sighed sadly, her energy seeping away as exhaustion started to take her.

"Me too," Rad said, with Carlos agreeing.

Megatron smiled, still stroking before saying.

"Go to sleep, my children."

They yawned, they felt sleepier than ever and his pulsing Spark was so comforting. One by one, they drifted off, curled against his chest. He smiled as he lay back, it wasn't the most comfortable, but he didn't care. At long last, his children had acknowledged him and now, they would never leave him.

Starscream wandered the moon base passageways with a lost look and mouth still open. He had no idea what just happened just that he needed to get out from there in order to keep his processor functional...

...that, or he was going nuts like Cyclonus.

"Starscream?" Scavenger addressed the zombie-like seeker and set a hand on his shoulder. "What happened? Are you alright?"

The vossian was still lost even as the elder tried to make him focus by snapping his fingers in front of his face. "This is not okay, come on, Starscream, follow me," the elder guided him back into the medbay.

Once the young hypnotized flier was set on a medical berth, Scavenger tried to awake him again from his trance. "Come on soldier! Wake up!" he was worrying now, what did he see that put him into such shocked state?

"Come on, Starscream, at least tell me what you saw!"

"I... I... Megatron... Kids... Alexis... Drunk..." Was everything he could manage before Scavenger grabbed him from the shoulders and shock him roughly.

"Be more specific!"

That seemed to work as Starscream was the one who took Scavenger from his shoulders and yelled. "Megatron! He got the kids drunk! I need to do..." He then paused for a second. "They were all crying and Alexis told me she loved me and that she wanted wings and Megatron told her he will give them to her and that I'm too old and-"

"Hey, hey, hey... Slow down... What...?" The poor Scavenger tried to process what he just heard. "What did you said?"

"I don't know what happened either! I'm still processing it! Maybe Megatron did as he said he would and reprogrammed them!" Starscream babbled desperately.

But good old Scavenger reassured him. "You don't need to worry about that, he didn't do it, he just left them in his quarters and went for some target practice." Starscream looked at him. "But I'm worried about how he got the sparklings drunk... Maybe they were hungry and took some of his high grade believing it was normal energon?"

"Idiot!" Starscream mumbled. "He needs to save his high grade in a better place. He's giving them a bad example."

Scavenger nodded. "I'll talk to him when he awakes, and you better start preparing some painkillers because the hangover those sparklings will have will be terrible... And make some for Megatron as well... I believe he joined them... Was he crying too?"

The seeker flinched and nodded with that question. "Good, tell no one about this-"

"First of all..." Starscream interrupted him. "I'm still trying to believe if what I saw was real, and second, I wanna live... I think I've seen too many odd things for the past hours than in my long and past existence."

The elder just shook his head. "You're too young, Starscream, you still need to see lots of things."

"I'm not young!" Starscream protested hotly, why was he always called that? Sure, he wasn't_old_ like Megatron but he was no rookie fresh off the assembly line.

Scavenger smiled wryly at him before saying.

"You are to me solider."

Starscream just grumbled under his breath as Scavenger now said.

"While I do not approve of high grade for younglings, especially Sparklings, at least Megatron isn't trying to hurt them anymore. If they can find some way to connect, then Megatron will stop obsess over controlling them and might start seeing their needs and wants."

"I wouldn't count on it," Starscream said darkly as he began to gather painkillers and other things the kids would need. He was tempted not to bother getting anything for Megatron and didn't fancy being beaten by his hung-over leader.

But then he paused and said.

"What will happen to them Scavenger, they still want to be with their human creators. And I doubt their going to stop liking those Autobots any time soon."

"That's a difficult question Starscream," Scavenger said tiredly. "And I suspect it'll be up to Megatron."

Suddenly glancing around, he leaned close to the Seeker and said.

"Just you keep an optic out for Thrust, I don't trust him. Wheeljack's not a bad Mech and Tidalways isn't exactly built for sneaking around but I wouldn't put anything past that Jet."

Starscream nodded and looked around. He didn't trusted the tactician either, he was always sneaking his intriguing conehead around.

"I know... I had the disgrace of knowing him before."

The elder mech's optic's ridges lifted as he looked the other; if Starscream had such poor opinion of one of those that shared his frame type it means he would need to be especially careful around Thrust.  
...

Megatron's quarters...  
The next day...

"Urgh..." The Decepticon leader groaned as he grabbed his aching head. "What...?" He then realised the position he'd fallen asleep... A very uncomfortable one... But at least his sparklings were with him and had finally accepted him... Even if they were drunk.

"Primus..." he shook his head. "I'll need to hide my high grade in a better place. But I wonder how they got their little hands on them?"

Shaking the thought from his processor he lifted his frame from the berth and set his creations back on it. His head was demanding him to do something about the splitting headache that was fast approaching.

In no time he left to the med bay.  
...

Megatron frowned at the sight of the Mech sitting on the desk with four needles of painkillers next to him.

"Don't worry; I'll say nothing about it..." Starscream said as the threatening figure of his leader approached and took the needles. "Just one thing..." and Megatron growled, "Next time, tell them to stay away from high grade, it can end up bad, worse than you think," the seeker finished.

"First of all, you better'd, and second... You are still _'grounded...'_ 'youngling...,'" Megatron added, knowing that the other hated being directed like that. "Stay away from my sparklings, especially Alexis." then turned to leave. However, Starscream stopped him.

"I'm not a youngling anymore! And you said I'm old!"

Megatron just smirked at him and walked away without another word which made the seeker growl in annoyance.

"Stupid Megatron," Starscream muttered, folding his arms in a slight huff.

Meanwhile, Megatron arrived back at his quarters without incident to find his creations still sleeping. Smiling, he decided to do something nice for them since they'd probably be grumpy when they woke up. After injecting himself with the painkiller and feeling a lot better, he went into his personal wash room and started setting up a bath for them all. But since they were now transformers, he poured a generous amount of oil in and started heating it up. This would soothe them and also make their armour feel like new.

Just as he was finishing, he heard a groan and knew that they were waking up. Quickly going back through to his room, he found Rad sitting up, clutching his head as he moaned heavily.

"Hello _mo mhac_," he greeted with a purr as Rad squinted at him.

"Uh, my head," the boy groaned, optics shut. "What...what happened?"

"You three somehow got your hands on some High Grade," Megatron stated sternly. "How you did I have no idea but now you're suffering from a hangover."

"High... Grade? What is... Is that like... Oh my God!" The blue opticed mechling exclaimed when he remembered what he and his friends did... They got drunk!

If their parents knew they will be grounded like... Forever... Even after finished they university... They would be old and still grounded!

"Ah! Shhhhh! Quiet, Rad!" Alexis hissed before popping her green optics online. "Oh no!" It seemed she was thinking the same.

Luckily for them, Carlos woke up. "They don't need to know..." Alexis and Rad turned and frowned at him.

"Who, my dears?" Megatron asked wondering if they were still thinking on their Earth creators. He frowned at the idea.

The three jumped and looked at him. "Our parents will punish us for getting drunk until even after finishing the university. But... You won't do that, right?" Carlos decided to test the waters.

Megatron's optics were big as plates before petting his mechling on the head. "No, I won't, and that should be a good reason for staying with me forever. I know it was an accident and that you didn't meant to do it. But they might not understand it."

The three kids looked at each other then back at him. "Ok..." they said in chorus...

_...but now they shared a triplets bond and could communicate through it without him knowing..._

_'We shouldn't make him angry,' Rad said to his siblings._

_'He likes to be called DAD,' Carlos added._

_'We're full transformers now... We'll have think carefully if we want to see our parents again... Maybe if we make Megatron think he our love and acceptance, he will start giving us more freedom and things...' Alexis suggested._

_'Alexis... You're SO right!' Rad said. 'So... We are all agree?'_

The other two nodded in the bond. Then said 'OKay' to Megatron in chorus.

Megatron truly smiled at them before hugging them tightly against his chest.

"I got a surprise for you," the warlord said to them.

"What is it..._dad?"_ Alexis tried, watching Megatron's face light up in delight.

Patting their heads again, he lifted them up and away.

"It's a surprise, my dears."

They looked at him curiously, wondering what it could be. He took them into his wash room and showed them the steaming bath.

"A bath?" Carlos said in surprise as Megatron chuckled.

"Not just a bath but a special one," he said, dipping a finger into it before smearing it across the kids' middles. "See my dears?"

"Oh!" Alexis said, touching the warm oil and smelling it sweet scent. "It's...lovely."

"I thought you would enjoy it," Megatron said rather smugly. "Come, let us enjoy it."

"Uhh, what about our heads?" Rad questioned, it was really pounding.

"What about...? Oh, right..." The elder remembered the painkillers. "Don't move," He commanded.

At the sight of syringes, the three jumped away from him. He just smiled. "It's just a painkiller, it will take your headache away. Don't be afraid, it won't hurt."

The kids looked at each other before getting close him again and took the shots. "There you are, soon you will feel better."

He looked at them with a dreamy sigh, he couldn't help it; it was one of the things he wanted the most in the universe.

Hiding in the shadows like the coward he was, Thrust watched the family's gathering. He couldn't believe it! His master will not be pleased at all! Megatron was supposed to be angry at them not _LOVE_ them!

He would need to plan more for his next plan, he just couldn't leave them be so easily!

Back with Megatron and the kids, they were looking back at him. "Uh... dad? What is it?" Rad said unsure.

"Hmm? Oh nothing," he stated, waving the question away. "Come on, let's get into our bath, I think we need it, eh."

Flushing slightly, they did as instructed, their bodies really did need it. They moaned with pleasure as the warm oil seeped over their bodies, it felt so good. As they relaxed, Megatron asked.

"How did you get your hands on High Grade? You can tell me, I won't be angry."

They glanced at each other before saying.

"We just found it on your berth, some little cubes...we thought you might have left them for us."

"Really?" He was pretty sure that he _NEVER_ left any of his cubes on his berth, so, now he wondered how the cubes got there.

He was thinking about it when one of his sparklings was poking at him. "Yes, my dear?" He looked at the one poking at him, Alexis.

"Uh... dad... I think it's time for me to have my period..." She asked timidly. She wasn't really sure but she liked to be prepared.

"Ewwww Alexis! Don't speak about that here and now!" Her friends got away from her.

Megatron scowled in disgust before clearing his voice. "Cybertronian femmes don't have such things called, _periods_... or waste their life fluid by their... uh... there... even less so for five days or more... so, you will not need to worry about it anymore."

"Are you sure? Because it was a sign that as a human I was ready to..." She tried but was interrupted again.

"Hello? Alexis? Disgusting comment now!" Carlos whined, clutching his head where his ears used to be.

"I just want to know, Okay?!" She growled at the golden opticed mechling and frowned to the other just in case. "How will I know I'm matured in this body? Will I have to suffer something like that? Like a period?"

Megatron couldn't believe it. It was happening again; sometimes he wondered when he would have this conversation with his femling again because honestly he missed it... but now... he realised he didn't missed it at all...

"Uh... well..." This time the three were looking at him, not just her.

"Right, let me make this quite clear," he finally managed to say. "Transformers and this includes Minicons, do not have periods. Understood?"

"Yes but..," Alexis started to say but he held up a hand.

"You are all Sparklings and will not _mature_ for a long time so you need not worry. But to answer your question, you will grow as you mature and when you finally reach maturity, you will be able to transform."

"So transforming is a sign of adulthood?" Rad questioned curiously and Megatron nodded.

"It is one of the signs, yes. But in relation to... reproduction," he began delicately and the kids looked at him more intently. "Obviously none of you are capable of having your own Sparklings or even engaging in...sexual relations."

He smirked as they blushed furiously at this.

"Once you are ready, your reproductive systems will come online and then you're...shall we say, equipment shall fully develop."

The kids nodded, that sounded similar to humans bodies so they didn't need to ask what develop meant. However, Megatron had a sly grin on his face as he said.

"One thing I should probably tell you about, once you are developing, your body will start to produce lubricant and you may experience _leakages..."_

"Eww, gross," they all exclaimed, pulling faces and clutching their audio as Megatron laughed heartily.

When the show of faces ended... "Leakages?" Alexis asked. "Like a period? So, in the end we will have a period? Even them?" She pointed the boys who flinched and looked at him with pleading faces. "We have periods? How do you stop the... Leakage?"

Alexis was very interested in this... as she always was, he noticed, but the other two seemed to want to have their processors purged from the things that their young imagination had produced.

"No, no period as I said..." Megatron said.

"Then...what you meant by all that?" She asked as she came closer.

He sighed; of course it would be her that would persist with the questions.

"When we become aroused, we need lubricate and oil to make the process smoother," he said as the boys pulled faces but Alexis just looked intently at him.

"So your systems will produce this during interface and you'll leak," Megatron continued, adding. "But when you first start developing, your body can sometimes produce a small amount even if you're not aroused as your body adjusts to the new systems."

"Oh I see," Alexis said with a nod. "I think something similar can happen with humans, especially boys who get..."

"Whoa, whoa, Amiga," Carlos cried. "He does not need to know _that."_

Alexis rolled her eyes before saying.

"But it doesn't hurt or anything right? It's perfectly natural?"

"It is," he confirmed. "And once you've fully matured, it will not happen randomly or without reason."

Alexis looked at him again not so sure about asking him again something as her friends looked at her pleadingly to not do it.

"How was it when you were younger? Who told you about this stuff? Your creators or did you find it out by yourself?"

He frowned looking at her. "What you mean?"

"If you experimented or did you already have the theory on how to do it?"

The boys face palmed their faces. Why in God's name did she have to ask him all of those things?!

"You really don't need to answer that, dad, please..." Rad insisted frowning at Alexis.

"But I want to know! I just wonder if he experimented or if he paid a mistress to teach him," She whined.

"Alexis!" Both boys jumped.

Megatron just chuckled. "I'll answer all of that-"

"No, please no!" The boys said.

"Yes, please?" She insisted and he couldn't say no to those optics.

"Everyone experiments," he said with a slight leer. "But in answer to your first question, it was my Sire that told me all I needed to know, the rest I found out myself.

"I did not require a _'mistress'_ as you say to teach me," he continued, rather proudly. "But I did court a few Femmes before I found your mother, so I gained plenty of knowledge before I was with her."

The boys were pulling faces again; they did not want to know that. Alexis considered what he'd told her before asking.

"Did you ever consider getting another mate, like Optimus? When you were...with her?"

Megatron grimaced, but still, she didn't even flinch, or the other two. "Well...No... I wouldn't have tried to take another, I loved her and only her; and if I had taken another mate it would have been because she would have told me to do it. And no, I am not interested in taking another mate ever... I feel if I do it... that I will be replacing her somehow... my spark is only hers and it will always be."

Alexis' optics shined like a couple of stars after that statement. "D'awwwww, that is so... so... adorable, you set an example for every men in this universe, who wouldn't want to have a husband who will love her forever even after death."

The warlord's optics' softened after her comment and she continued. "I wish all men could be like you in that aspect... I wish I can find one who will love me like that forever..." She said dreamily.

"You will have to wait a LONG time for that," Megatron stated with a slight growl.

Alexis growled back at him and the boys giggled at her. "One more thing... Was... mom... a virgin when you met her for the first time? Because it seems your society has no problems if femmes are virgins or not, right? Did she have a partner or partners before you? Was she... experienced?" She tilted her head.

Megatron made a slight face before saying.

"No more questions, I want to relax for a while with you all. We've got a new day ahead of us."

Alexis looked like she wanted to continue but with a sigh, conceded that he'd already answered quite a few questions. Carlos gave her a light punch on the arm and said.

"You never give up, do you?"

"No and you love me for it," she teased right back and then laughed.

Megatron began to rub them, massaging the oil into their armour, relaxing them even though they didn't want to feel too close to him. They still wanted to be with their parents and were determined that they would be reunited but they couldn't be bothered feeling angry right now. They'd been so angry and so upset recently; they wanted to focus on happier feelings.

"Hmm...What are we going to do today?" Rad asked.

"We will think on that later, for now, we will just relax. Now, try to do it and be quiet," Megatron said.

"Someday you will answer me those questions..." Alexis teased.

The boys and Megatron shook their heads. "You really don't give up, my dear."

She giggled. "Nope... and now I'm more curious now."

"Just one thing, my dear, wait up until you mature, even after you can transform, then you will have the answers."

She frowned at him giving him the hint that she will be having the answers she wanted sooner than what he wanted her to have them; he didn't doubted it. There were things that were too sensitive for them to know yet... he will need time to explain them ALL once they are ready...

..but for now it will wait and he will enjoy the moment with them.

_Author's note. Megatron believes the kids have accepted him but have they really? Can they find a way to reunite with their parents? And what is Thrust up to? Find out next time, until then._


	52. Chapter 52

_Author's note. Written by me and the-writing-mew._

_This chapter contains some descriptions of transformer reproduction, so be warned._

_Piuthar means sister in gaelic._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron was relaxing in his bath, the children relaxing against his chest. They were much larger than their former human bodies but there was still plenty of room. Every now and again, he would stroke their heads and there were no protests. Thankfully, they'd accepted him as their Sire and hopefully, would not mention their Earth creators because he didn't really want to have to think about them.

His processor was a little occupied, wondering how he would explain certain...aspects of his sons' bodies that they didn't know about. Like the fact that they could carry young, same as Femmes though not quite as easily. Most bots went for the opposite gender but not all and unlike human males, Mechs could carry. In fact, there were a few powerful Femmes out there who had harems of Mechs who would sometimes be required to...interface in front of their mistress. Well, it depended on the bot really; some Mechs required the same thing of their Femmes.

If his daughter got even a hint of this, she would demand that he reveal all and he had no intention of doing so until it was necessary for the boys to. Hopefully, once they were older.

"Dad?" Alexis suddenly said, making the boys grumble. "Are you sure you can't tell me more about transformer bodies."

Not bothering to open his optics, Megatron said.

"Didn't you say you wanted wings, my dears?"

"Wings?" she said in confusion as the others looked up.

"Yes, you told me earlier that you desired wings," Megatron said with a nod. "If you don't remember, it was while you were intoxicated but you may have them if you really desire."

"Really but...I'm not a Seeker?" she said with a frown.

"You can still get wings," he told her. "You might not be a proper Seeker but there are bots with car modes whose door wings become actual wings."

"Really? Will you give them to me?" her optics shined with the prospect. "When? I'd love to have them now!" she squeaked "Who will teach me to fly? Starscream?"

At that proposition, Megatron's optics on-lined. After all, said flier was still grounded...But if he gave her wings... Who could teach her to use them?

He didn't trust Thrust with his creations... Even less Cyclonus who might do- he really didn't wanted to think about what that lunatic mech could do or make them do... After all, he remembered the episode when he dared Carlos to eat a certain experiment with food...

...no... Cyclonus was out of the question.

That only left Tidalwave... Megatron frowned once again. That mech was not one of the smartest creation in the universe and only Primus knew what he was capable of doing with his sparklings... Or what his sparkling might do to him.

His frown deepened in annoyance at the realisation that hit him squarely on the face... He'd need to allow Starscream near his creations again... But just in order for Alexis to stop her questions, after all, the seeker seemed very reluctant on answering her questions on the reproductive matter... He might even glitch with one of her questions...

...that would be fun, he thought with a grin.

"Dad...?" Alexis poked at him and he looked down at her.

"Yes, my dear, I'll let Starscream teach you."

"Oh my god, thank you!" she hugged him by his neck and he chuckled.

"Uhhh... Dad? If you don't mind...We'd like to have our feet on ground... Maybe you can teach us how to use a gun..." Rad trailed off and Alexis rolled her optics.

"Boys and their guns..."

"Of course, that will be more productive," Megatron grinned as he caressed his helm.

"But only under close supervision," Megatron added sternly. "And you won't be allowed to keep those weapons unless I or Scavenger is teaching you. Understand?"

"Yeah," Rad and Carlos said with a nod as Alexis said. "What about me, will you teach me?"

"Mmm," Megatron considered teasingly as she scowled and said. "You can't exclude me just because I'm a girl. I need to defend myself too."

"Alright my dear, I shall," Megatron chuckled, patting her head. "Now, shall we go and get some Energon?"

The kids nodded, they were starting to get a bit hungry. A short while later, they were on Megatron's berth enjoying little cubes of Energon suitable for their age. Megatron had checked to make sure that none of his High Grade could be accessed by them; he still didn't understand how they'd gotten it in the first place. But no matter, the kids had promised not to drink anymore and at least know they knew what High Grade looked and smelled like now.

"When I can I get my wings?" Alexis asked eagerly, putting down her cube to ask.

"After we're finished," Megatron told her, wondering when the next Minicon would appear. He rather fancied another hunt; a good scrap with Prime was just what he needed. Perhaps Thrust had a better plan this time to defeat the Autobots.

Meanwhile...  
Autobot base on Earth.

"So... The kids are... Fully Cybertronian sparklings?!"

On screen, Scavenger nodded as the Prime really didn't know how to react to such news.

"But... They were supposed to be Minicons! Not... Not...," the leader trailed off not knowing how to continue.

"And that is not the half of it," Scavenger tried to keep his voice neutral watching his old student lose his composure.

"What? There is more?!"

"He threatened them with reprogramming their processors if they didn't obey..."

"WHAT?! He wouldn't dare...!" Optimus barked before growling in rage.

"But luckily," Scavenger continued. "He didn't."

"He better..." Optimus threatened. He seemed to be ready to jump in the screen to go and rip off Megatron's glitched head. But what Scavenger told him next, he honestly wasn't waiting.

"Instead he got them drunk and himself with high grade and it seemed he opened up to them and vice versa."

Optimus' face, even covered, could be imagined with a hanging down jaw. Silence followed after that.

"I think things will be better now... For now... I'll keep you informed. Scavenger out."

Optimus Prime stood there in front of the blank screen for a while, until Red Alert came in.

"Sir? Are you alright?" He waved a hand in front of his catatonic leader's face.

"Hmm... This is not good."

Optimus blinked before sighing heavily, rubbing his face with one hand.

"Megatron got the kids drunk," he mumbled as Red Alert stared at him in astonishment.

"After turning them into fully Cybertronain Sparklings and threatening to reprogram them if they didn't accept him," Optimus added as the other Mech said.

"What? Megatron really did that?"

"He did," Optimus growled. "Thankfully, it appears he didn't go through with it. Scavenger says that he and the kids have even reached an understanding?"

Red Alert frowned.

"I can't see the kids accepting their situation," he stated. "I'd expect them to fight him with everything they've got."

"I believe they are," Optimus said slowly. "But perhaps not so openly if Megatron is ready to erase their memories. We can only hope they survive before we can do something about this."

"What can we do?" Red Alert questioned. "Can they ever go back to their old lives after this?"

"Maybe not," Optimus admitted. "But if they can become pretenders...then at least they can become human again. I believe that is what they'll want to do, so they can be with their parents again."

"Megatron will never allow it," Red Alert began as the Minicon alarm suddenly went off.

Optimus frowned; he needed a good battle with Megatron and a long talk about being a creator.

"Comw on, let's go!" Hotshot prepared the warp gate and all of them went in. Optimus didn't even cared that it was not him who gave the call as he punched his palm preparing himself to face the Decepticon leader and punch some things in his processor.

...

Megatron frowned at the minicon alarm; he wanted it but not so fast!

By the way...Who would be staying with his sparklings? That was another problem. He couldn't leave them with a minicon... No... A soldier must stay with them... But who?

"Frag it!" he cursed. He needed them all there! "Starscream!" he roared and the seeker jumped. "You will stay and keep an optic on my creations, but don't you dare do otherwise, understood?!"

"Yes sir!" the red flier answered firmly watching all the others walk to the warp gate before Thrust stopped by him.

"Finally a job you deserve, Screamer, a sparklingsitter..." and he walked away laughing darkly.

Starscream was feeling his anger had rising to the roof when a soft little hand touched him by the chest and the owner hugged him by the waist followed by other two individuals. His anger vanished and he smiled at them.

"Let him be, Star, that's all he has." Alexis reassured him.

"Yeah, I bet is a big, filthy mouth under that faceplate with rotten teeth," Carlos added.

"Ewwwww...!" the kids shivered at that and Starscream chuckled.

"Come on kids, Alexis, your... Sire... Told me you want wings?" she nodded eagerly. "Ok then, let's go." he took the three to his quarters.  
...

Megatron and the others arrived at the place the minicon was supposed to be found. However, Prime and his team were there already.

"Megatron!" Optimus called.

"Prime, how nice to see you," Megatron said as he commed his men to tell them to start searching while he dealt with the Autobot leader.

"Cut the slag Megatron," Optimus growled making the Deception leader blink in surprise. The Autobot leader rarely swore or cursed, he must be really angry. "What did you do to the children?"

"Do?" Megatron questioned as his men spread out to search for the Minicon, although Wheeljack and Hotshot appeared to be aiming towards each other. Ah yes, that young Autobot had once been his soldier's mentor. No doubt it would be an interesting confrontation but he had more pressing issues to deal with. Namely a very fragged off Prime.

"I haven't done anything to them Prime. They are my children after all."

"Everytime I've seen them with you, they've been suffering," Optimus accused as they circled one another. "And by your past record, you've probably done something else to them."

"I have done nothing to them," Megatron snarled angrily as he continued closer to his nemesis. "In fact, they are now referring to me as _'dad' _and told me that they loved me. Would unhappy children be saying things like that?"

"That depends," Optimus said as he lunged forward to grapple with the bulky Mech. "On what you threatened to do if they didn't."

"I don't know what you're talking about! They are my creations and have finally realised that!"

"You... You did something to them! The changing process must've been done by now! You probably reprogrammed them!" Optimus aimed a punch to Megatron's face.

"Frag you, Prime! They _ARE MINE!_ I can do with them as I please!" he dodged another punch and aimed his own towards the middle of the other.

"You might have helped in their creation, but that doesn't mean they belong to you as if they were mere objects!"

Both leaders wrestled, punched and kicked as they cursed over a very different reason than the Minicons.

"Says who?!" Megatron roared tackling his rival to the dirt.

"Says everyone! Or did you belong to your sire, to do everything as he pleased even if you hated it?!" Optimus rolled the other Mech so now it was Megatron on the ground.

"You have no right to tell me what to do or how to raise my creations! Go and frag your femmes and once they've sparked, come and tell me how you do as a creator!"

Both leaders continued fighting over the same fact as Hotshot and Wheeljack stopped pointing at each other and watched the scene they got in front of themselves waiting for one of them to fall.

"What are we doing? Come on! Shoot the P-!" Thrust tried as Scavenger grabbed him by his collar.

"Don't you dare, soldier... Or do you want to kill your leader?!" then let go of him roughly, "Go and get the Minicon!"

The grey flier stood up and scrambled away to get the Minicon.

"Idiot," Scavenger grumbled as Red Alert and Smokescreen fought Demolisher and Cyclonus. The Autobots were desperately outnumbered, reinforcements had better arrive soon or they'd be overwhelmed.

"I may not have any children of my own Megatron but I've been more involved with younglings than you ever have been," Optimus now shot back. "And I watched out for those kids, even since we arrived on Earth."

"Well, you did a pretty poor job of it," sneered Megatron as they wrestled. "You allowed me to take them, they were my pets and you couldn't do a thing about it."

"They were better off as your pets than your children," Optimus growled, enraging his opponent and making him slam the Autobot leader into a tree as he attempted to beat the slag out of him.

"Optimus!" Hotshot yelped, trying to come to his aid but cut off by Wheeljack.

"Leave them be, your fight is with me," the former Autobot growled as Hotshot snarled. "Aww, get out of the way, he needs my help."

"I don't think so," Wheeljack sneered as he lunged at his old friend and they started fighting again.

"I am never going to let you near my children ever again," Megatron roared just as an engine suddenly roared overhead and a whoop was heard.

"Jetfire!" Optimus gasped in astonishment as Megatron growled in frustration. "Not that damn jet!"

"Optimus!" The space shuttle transformed and shot at the Decepticon leader's back.

"Jetfire! Powerlink!" The Prime shouted as he pushed Megatron away and jumped to the white shuttle.

"Oh, two can do the same! Tidalwave, powerlink!" Megatron roared and the two leaders, now fully transformed crashed against each other in the skies.

"You want to destroy them; I see why Primus forbid you from being a sire before!" Optimus continued.

"I don't want to destroy them! They are mine and I want them to recognise that!" Both leaders punched at each other completely forgetting that they possessed weapons.

"Oh really? Then ask yourself what would you do if you were in their place, separated from everything you know with a lunatic that claims to be your creator, punishes you because he considers you disobedient, starves you, forbids you to see your friends and family, beats you and finally forces you to change species in order to _NEVER_ return to your former life and the ones you loved?!"

Megatron hovered there stunned. "Answer me, Megatron! Would you like that?"

Down below them, on the ground, the soldiers forgot to fight and were looking up at their leaders and the reason they fought.

"You don't deserve to be a sire...!" Optimus frowned and said darkly and both Autobots and Decepticons on the floor flinched at the very much unheard sound of the Prime's voice.

"You have no right to say that!" Megatron roared and was about to punch the other when...

"Megatron! I got the minicon!" Demolisher announced waving the dormant being in his hand.

"This is not over... Prime..." Threatening darkly, Megatron activated the warp gate and he disappeared closely followed by his men.

However, before Demolisher could escape, a shot to his hand prevented him from taking the Minicon and this one fell on the ground and the Decepticon soldier disappeared through the warp gate without the Minicon.

"Wow... Cool! We have the Minicon!" Hotshot beamed taking the dormant creature before a blue Mech with a face mask and a visor walked towards the group.

"Hey, thanks!" The yellow Mech waved his hand at the silent newcomer before another Mech tackled him to the ground with a big...

"Brother!"

"Sideswipe?...w-what are you doing here?"

"They came here to help us as a backup, without them we would have lost the Minicon," Smokescrean explained, coming over and helped him out. "Optimus?" He noticed his quiet leader looking at the heavens firmly.

Meanwhile...  
Decepticon moon base...

"They are beautiful! Thank you, Starscream!" Alexis hugged the flier tightly wearing now a pair of wings on her back.

"Awesome!" Carlos said.

"Be careful with them, we don't want you to-" Rad started before a roar interrupted them.

They all jumped, turning in the direction of the roar.

"That sounds like Megatron," Alexis said worriedly as Starscream grimaced.

"It sounds like they didn't get the Minicon," the Seeker said grimly. "Kids, you better be prepared, Megatron isn't going to be in a good mood."

"Aww man, that guy's so bipolar," Carlos complained as they heard some more distant shouting, it sounded like Megatron was telling someone off. "He can never be relaxed; he's always blowing his top."

"Don't say that to him," Rad warned. "Remember, he's got really good hearing."

"That's right," Starscream said quietly. "And he'll likely come here as soon as he's stopped shouting; look pleased to see him when he does get here."

"Right," they said with a nod, they had to keep up the pretence that they accepted him as their dad.

Pretty soon, they heard stomping and Megatron came furiously into the Med Bay. Starscream took a few steps back; his leader could easily take offense if he was too close to the children.

"That damn interfering Prime," Megatron snarled. "How dare he lecture me on_ 'my'_ children when he has yet to spawn _any!"_

"Uh, rough day at work?" Carlos offered as Megatron's angry face turned towards them.

"Your precious Prime accused me of mistreating you," he snapped.

"Oh," Alexis said as Rad piped. "Well...Optimus hasn't seen us recently and the last time he did, things weren't great between us. He doesn't know we've um...worked things out."

Megatron's expression softened slightly and he took another step towards them. Reaching out to stroke their heads, he said.

"Yes, we have worked things out haven't we?"

They nodded, a little unsure of his mood. Megatron's expression darkened again.

"He claimed that I had ripped you away from those _'other' _creators of yours, that you would hate me for it."

The kids looked at each other worried and Megatron's frown deepened.

"Look, dad, I have wings!" Alexis stepped forward to the leader and turned around for him to see her better, hoping that he would drop the subject; after all, they were not so sure that they could lie to him with that question.

Megatron kneeled in front of her and smiled. She smiled at him too. "Starscream is a total artist! Look at them!" She waved them at him.

"You don't hate me, right?" Touching her face softly, he asked the three of them.

"No," Rad said quietly.

"Nope," Carlos answered trying to look convincing.

"Of course not, blimey where would you get that idea?" Alexis smiled at him and hugged him around his neck. Starscream however lifted an optic ridge. The kids, that once upon a time never lied, were lying now... And they sounded very convincing. He continued watching as his leader hugged his _'daughter'_ back and off-lined his optics as he did so.

These were not the same kids he knew, acting and pretending to be something they were not in order to survive, pushing Megatron's buttons like every other intriguing being does. He sadly looked away thinking about what his leader turned them into, these once innocent creatures...

"Can I try them?" Alexis continued from Megatron's grasp.

"Of course you may," he said, gently stroking her new wings. "Although I don't want you to overdo it, they'll take some getting used to."

"Don't worry, I won't," she assured him before glancing at Starscream. "Is it alright if Starscream shows me how to get started?"

Megatron frowned, also glancing at Starscream but he had to concede and nod.

"Very well, but I'd like to watch this. Boys, you can watch with me and we'll practice with some basic blasters later."

"Okay," the two boys said, they were happy to watch. At least the Autobots had gotten the Minicons, they were relieved about that.

"I can really fly with these?" Alexis asked excitedly as Starscream nodded.

"You don't have thrusters," he told her. "But you do have anti-gravity anklets and bracelets, which will help stimulate flight. Once you're up, you'll be able to move about, mostly gliding as your too young for anything else. It will allow you more freedom of movement, once you learn how to hover in the air."

After glancing at Megatron, he gently lifted her up and held the young Femme high.

"Feel the anti-gravity kick in," he said as she clung to him. "See if you can balance yourself using your wings."

"Whoa," she yelped as she almost overbalanced but Starscream was still holding her so she didn't fall. She tried to move her body so that she'd be able to support herself and giggled as her wings seemed to also move.

"The wings move!" she giggled still trying to feel the way of controlling the anti gravity system.

He smiled at her. "Of course they do. You need to imagine them as another piece of you, like an arm or leg, just that these ones will help you to fly and stabilise you in air."

"Awesome!" she gasped.

"Now, the flying is not so easy, it requires practice and exercises, like when you learned to walk and talk."

Megatron frowned at the seeker knowingly and shot him a look of _'I'm looking at you'_ before addressing his boys. "Come on, _Mhac_, let's get some target practice," and walked away from them.

"Cool! Bye Alexis."

"See ya later..."

She just waved a hand at them and looked at her friend and now mentor. "How long it will take me to fly like you do?"

Starscream smiled at her before taking her by the waist and threw her up in the air. She screeched before he took her in his arms again and repeated the process over and over again until she stopped screaming.

"When you lose the fear of the air and the fall."

She panted, wishing more than ever to be on safe ground. "You... You... You..." she tried between panting sobs.

"This exercise is started with newborn sparklings seekers and aerials, so they will get used to the air, their element for life...Our element."

"Oh...okay," she said, still panting. "That was...scary."

"At first," he agreed. "But you get used to it and eventually will love it. Just remember that I'll be here to catch you, you don't need to worry about falling."

"I trust you," she assured him, even though she was still a bit shaky.

"You're not a newborn," he told her gently. "It's natural that you'd be a lot more scared, we're wired to love the sky and everything about it. But I believe that you can become just as good as any natural flier, you just need the right guidance."

She nodded; she did want to learn how to fly. She'd always loved watching birds flying; they seemed so free as they chirped about the place. They barely seemed to flap their wings, just glided over air currents, able to pull off amazing aerodynamic feats with similar little effort. If she could only do a quarter of the things they could, she'd be happy.

"Okay, what now?" she asked as he chuckled. He suddenly activated his thrusters and lifted them into the air until they were near a shelf. Carefully setting her on it, he moved away until he was a fair distance.

"I want you to jump over to me," he told her. "I'll catch you; it's a chance for you to feel the air as you soar."

"O- okay... Here I go..." She prepared herself as he landed few steps from her ready to catch her if she fell.

"Trust your systems, Alexis, they know what to do, all you need to do is telling them how much power you want fro-"

He was never allowed to finish as she jumped so fast that she crashed right onto his face, making him fall to the ground. With her fearfully grabbing his head for support once the impact finished and her anti gravity systems kicked in making her float uncontrollably.

"Eeeek! Starscream! HELP!" She cried kicking the air desperately and clawing the fallen seeker's head for dear life.

A little distance away, Megatron watched everything with a big grin before barking out a loud laugh in their direction. Cyclonus followed his example just as loud and Thrust let out a somehow girlish giggle.

"Starscream!" She cried for the unconscious seeker as she lost her grip and started floating to into space still kicking and bracing for dear life.

Megatron stopped laughing once he recognised the situation and frowned before freaking out feeling the beginnings of a spark attack freezing him in his spot for a second before...

"Tidalwave save little Princess." The giant Mech said with her safely in his arms and she looked up at him.

The Decepticon leader blinked asking himself how he knew, after all, he haven't introduced them to his Mechs, then run to her.

"Thank you..." She whimpered. "C- can you help Starscream?" she said quickly, watching how Megatron came fast towards them.

The giant nodded before passing her to his leader.

"Alexis!" Megatron hugged her tightly against his chest.

"It's alright my child, I've got you."

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked anxiously as she clung to Megatron's chest.

This made him chuckle and he said. "The only thing that will be hurt is his pride; you have nothing to worry about."

"If you're sure," she said doubtfully, watching as Tidalwave lifted Starscream up with ease and cradled him. Soon, the Seeker was stirring, groaning loudly as he looked around.

"Urgh, what hit me?"

"An over excited Sparkling," Megatron chuckled, really enjoying the situation as Alexis cried. "I'm really sorry Starscream, I went too fast."

"What...oh," he said, looking very embarrassed as Cyclonus cackled. "Hah, hah, she got you good, Starscream."

"Shut up," Starscream growled as Tidalwave set him back on his feet. "Well, for a first attempt that was..."

"Terrible, I know," Alexis groaned as the Seeker managed a small smile.

"I should have stood further back, you put a lot of power into that jump," he said, rubbing his head ruefully.

Megatron smirked thinking obviously with a lot of pride that his daughter will be a powerful warrior once she turned into a fully grown femme and hugged her against him tightly.

"You're feeling better?" She asked worried. "If you do...Then...Maybe... can we try it again?"

Starscream just looked at her, then at Megatron. "If your sire is okay with that." He was also feeling the beginnings of a headache, but will never admit that in front of his leader...Or anyone.

She looked up at Megatron. "Dad?" Optics shinning with hope and he smiled.

"If you promise me you will not kill my soldier," He chuckled watching her expression.

"DAD!" She screeched and he set her on the ground grinning, then looked at him with a frown and walked back to his sons.

"Starscream?" Alexis asked watching her mentor looking at Megatron.

"Okay... Let's continue..." He said snapping out of his thoughts and focused on her. "I wanna try something new, come on," he gestured her a little more away than before, before Cyclonus spoke again.

"Be careful, Screamer, we don't want you to lose your head to a little femling!" And cackled.

Both seeker and femling just looked at him in a poker face like way until the crazy helicopter quieted. "You're no fun!" he finally said once realised that he won't get a reaction from his victim and returned his attentions to his target practice.

"Star?" She said.

"Come on, I wanna try something new; here, give me your hands, I want you to activate your anti gravity system, it seems to be the one thing you have problems with... which is perfectly normal. Don't worry, I've got you."

"Okay," she said softly, giving him her hands and he gripped them firmly but gently.

"There we go," he encouraged and she managed to give him a smile.

"Now, I'm going to lift you up and you'll feel your anti gravity kicking in but don't panic. I'll be holding you and you can get used to the feel of floating. Once you're happy about it, we'll be able to move onto other things."

"Alright, I think I can manage that?" she said with a shy smile.

He nodded with his own smile before slowly raising her upwards. For a moment, she was hanging below his hands before her systems activated and she began to rise until her body was slightly angled above his hands. She giggled nervously but he kept his grip firm. He allowed her to float there until she was more relaxed and then slowly began to raise her up and down.

Alexis yelped slightly when he did this but because he wasn't letting go, relaxed and started to giggle with enjoyment. Starscream smiled again and said.

"Try letting go of one of my hands Alexis. Float with just one hand holding onto me."

"Oh...okay," she said, suddenly feeling nervous again.

"I'm doing it!" She laughed as she floated for the first time in control. "It's like swimming!"

Starscream chuckled, "I suppose," then let go of one of her hands and then the other and watched how she floated all by herself. "Look at you, Alexis, you're doing it! And without my help."

She was so focused in what she was doing that a little chuckle was all she could let out.

"Try to enjoy it, to feel it, remember, as a flier, the air, is your element."

"It's kind of hard..."

"I know... You just need some practice... And a better motivation..."

"What you mean?" She asked before he activated his own anti-gravity system and took her arms again, then ignited his thrusters and lifted both of them up in the air. "Oh! We're so... _High!"_

"Not so high," He replied. "Watch this as you hover."

He then let go of her again and floated before giving more power to his thrusters and flied and rolled around her.

...  
Down them, Megatron observed with a frown. "He's showing himself to her," He muttered more to himself.

Scavenger heard and looked up leaving the boys to their practice. "Don't be jealous, Megatron, besides, he's not showing himself to her, he's showing her what flying means; that way she will learn faster."

Megatron didn't seem convinced by this. Then watched how he hovered in front of her for a moment before...

...sparks came from said seeker's head and he fell from the skies to land heavily on the ground again with his daughter's panicked cries calling the fallen seeker.

It was then when Megatron realised what happened and smirked. Just what he thought and how he thought it would happen. "Cyclonus! Go and help that seeker and my _Iníon,_ enough flying lessons for now," He said watching his daughter hover down until her pedes touched the ground again and run to the seeker.

...  
"And what happened this time?" Cyclonus addressed the little femling once he reached the two.

"I don't know! I swear! I just asked him a question! I didn't know he-" Alexis tried but the helicopter interrupted her.

"What question could possibly be too much for him?" He tilted his head to the side.

"I asked him if a femme can have more than one Mech as there are Mechs that have more than one femme... That's it!"

"Just that?" he lifted an optic ridge.

"A-and if Mechs had mMchs... too..." She seemed to want to shrink. "I was just curious! I don't know from where that idea came from, I know it's stupid and-"

"No, it's not," Cyclonus interrupted her. "You wanna know?" She nodded eagerly. "Well...There _ARE_ some few powerful femmes that have more than one Mech, in harems, and they are sometimes required to interface with each other in front of their mistress;" As she seemed to absorb this, he continued. "Yes, a Mech can do it with another Mech too, you see, Mechs have ports too, just like femmes, but most Mechs prefer femmes than other Mechs... Actually there are Mechs around who likes more the Mechs than femmes."

Alexis couldn't believe what she was hearing; if Rad and Carlos knew this... They will totally freak out! No wonder why Megatron changed subjects.

"Is there more?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Of course, Mechs can carry sparklings too, but it's harder to get a Mech carrying than a femme; and it is hard to get a femme carrying."

She imagined the boys' pregnant, heavy with babies and did the same with Megatron and Optimus. Involuntarily she giggled.

"Have you ever been with a Mech before?" she decided to ask this Mech, after all, he seemed to have zero inhibitions unlike Starscream or Megatron.

"Yes, I tried and I didn't like it; Megatron did it too, both ways, y'know? Bottom and top?"

She gasped and coughed covering her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was hearing... Megatron...?

"But in the end he decided for femmes," He continued as if nothing have happened, even forgetting the fallen Starscream. "I don't know what the big deal was for him to glitch? It's perfectly natural."

In that moment, the boys screamed, dropped their weapons and screamed louder before a loud "CYCLONUS!" was heard by the Decepticon leader's vocalizer.

"What?" Cyclonus replied, nonplussed as Alexis said apologetically. "Oops."

Just after Cyclonus had told Alexis about Sparklings, she'd opened a private comm with her brothers.

_"Guys, guess what?"_ she exclaimed excitedly.

_"Huh, what amiga?"_ Carlos answered, Megatron was showing them how to use small blaster.

_"Boys can have Sparklings like Femmes,"_ she told them without preamble and was met with a stunned silence.

_"S-say that again?"_ Rad stammered.

_"You guys will be able to have Sparklings, actually carry them if you want to,"_ she explained just as Cyclonus was telling her about himself and Megatron.

The next she heard was static before both boys yelled in horror and Megatron roared at the clueless Cyclonus.

"Sorry," she said aloud to the helicopter. "I told the boys about it."

"Huh," Cyclonus said just as Megatron came marching over, the boys were hiding under a table.

"Just what did you tell her?" the angry Decepticon demanded and as Cyclonus stammered, Alexis said.

"He told me about Mechs being able to carry, why didn't you tell me about that?"

"Because I knew you would tell the boys," Megatron replied grumpily. "Now I have to comfort your brothers."

"They'll get over it," she said confidently as she turned to Cyclonus. "Can you tell me more?"

Megatron threw up his hands before marching back to where the boys were.

"Come on," he told them. "We'll go outside and away from your curious_ piuthar."_

"Thank you," they exclaimed as Alexis rolled her eyes, boys could be so melodramatic sometimes.

"Uh yeah, anyway," Cyclonus said a little uncertainly as Megatron and the boys left. "Mechs have to mate a lot more to produce a Sparkling since it's a lot harder to carry. We have to build up a lot of transfluid so that the Sparkling can start developing."

"Just what is transfluid?" she asked. "Do only Mechs have it?"

"Nah, Femmes do to but their slightly different," Cyclonus explained. "Both have our code in it but Femmes are a lot richer in nutrients, energy and minerals. Their bodies have a special carrying compartment and they can store a Mech's transfluid and activate their Sparkling protocols pretty easily."

"Wow," Alexis said, sitting down so that she could listen to more. "Where to you guys carry?"

"Femmes are here," Cyclonus said, pointing to an area where a human female would carry her young. "But Mechs are a lot higher up."

He indicated a place that was practically his chest and she wondered if they really did carry in their chests.

"That's why it's harder for Mechs," Cyclonus explained. "This bit doesn't really collect that much transfluid unless they really go at it and try to activate the protocols to collect the fluid and send it upwards."

He suddenly grinned and added.

"Course, some Mechs just swallow the stuff to make it easier...you know what that's called?"

"Blowjob?" Alexis suggested.

He grinned. "You already have some basic concepts, good," He praised her.

Her grin was so big that it covered almost all her face; she wanted to know more and now no one will stop her from finding out everything. "Do Mechs really do that? And...You said femmes have transfluid, right? But said transfluid comes from a spike, so...does that mean that femmes have a spike like a Mech?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down kid, I'll answer everything," He laughed at her eagerness. "Yes, if a Mech really, really wanna carry, he does, he uses his mate or a donor." She blinked. "His mate can be either a Mech or a femme who will donate the transfluid, and yes, that answer your question if femmes have a spike. Actually, you have one, but is small and undeveloped; it will develop as you mature and break the seal it has."

"Seal? I've heard Optimus mention it... but... what does that mean?"

"It means as it says, a seal, is sealed, you can't touch it or get to it without removing it, and once you do, you will be free to use it as you please; the same for your port, or your friend's ones, they are still sealed and that is how it must remain because you're too young to do anything with it," He stated and she looked at him in awe at his principles.

She got another big question. "Can a femme have sparklings with another femme since she can spike another?"

"Yes," He answered and she gasped; she somehow imagined this species as some kind of hermaphrodites or something. "Femmes have a slightly different transfluid, it's more nutrient rich; but it's possible if she spikes another femme and there is a high probability for them to produce another femme. The same with the Mechs."

"So, both Mechs and femmes can carry, both can spike and produce transfluid..." She processed everything. "So... why do femmes choose Mechs and vice versa?"

"It depends from the individual, femmes have smaller spikes than Mechs and it's more pleasurable a thick long spike in your port than a smaller one, and is even more pleasurable, from my point of view, spike a tiny, tight and wet port than being spiked," He smiled feeling happy with himself missing her slight flush.

"Besides, it seems that a femme's spike is made only to help transfer the transfluid than pleasure, and the pleasure is what it matters," He winked an optic to her and she flushed light red before he laughed at her face.

"O-okay... so... I have an undeveloped spike, which means the boys have them like me too? Or are theirs are bigger?"

"Your spike as now you know is undeveloped and it must be brought out from a compartment which is located above your port; you won't be able to see it or anything yet until you're much older and the compartment won't be visible either, nor your seal."

"And the boys' ones? Theirs will be hidden and invisible too? Or... it will form before mine?"

"Theirs are bigger than yours since they are Mechs, they must have an example of it right now," He chuckled. "But a Mech's spike seal breaks automatically once we grow, we don't even feel it as we develop; just as our ports leaks lubricant, our spikes tend to become erect without stimulation until our body registers the new changes and that breaks the seal. However, the port's one will need to be broken manually in both cases."

"It's similar to humans," She said more to herself. "So... it will happen that to me too? My spike will...?"

"No, yours will need to be freed from its compartment once the seal is broken manually, so, you won't need to worry about it standing without your consent."

She processed everything before another question formed in her head. "If a femme's transfluid is richer than a Mech's, is it easier for a femme to spark another femme than a Mech doing the same?"

"It's actually easier for a Mech to Spark a Femme," Cyclonus told her. "But it's easier for a Femme to spark another Femme than a Mech to spark a Mech. Since Femmes have such small Spikes, even though their transfluid is better, it still takes a bit longer."

"Wow," she said in awe. "I didn't realise transformer reproduction was so complicated...wait until I tell the boys."

This made him cackle with laughter as he said.

"You'd better wait a bit for that, they'll probably faint like him."

She giggled as he jerked a thumb over at Starscream's prone form. Seeing that he was still unconscious, she felt a little worried and asked. "Is he alright, he's not waking up?"

"He'll be fine," Cyclonus said dismissively as he poked at the Seeker with his foot. "Just leave him, he'll come round."

"I hope so," she said with concern. "Maybe I shouldn't mention reproduction or interface to him for a while."

Cyclonus laughed again before saying. "He's such a Sparkling at times...you'd think he was a virgin."

"Is he?" she couldn't help but ask.

"I don't think so," he said with a shrug. "Femmes...and Mechs like him."

He said this last bit with another wink making her smile. It was hard to resist the jolly Decepticon's antics.

She giggled and then poked at his face. "Let's take him to med bay. I don't want to leave him here; please?"

Cyclonus smirked. "Of course, and sparklings too," he added.

"What?" Alexis looked up in confusion at the big mech.

"That sparklings like him too, especially femmlings," He finished with a laugh as she blushed.

"He's my friend! Of course I would worry for him! Stop saying nonsense; besides, who knows what will happen if that idea crosses Megatron's processor!" She exclaimed.

"I'm just saying," He finished lifting the prone seeker's form on his shoulder and walked to the medbay closely followed by Alexis.

"If I was Megatron, I would keep a better optic on my _iníon."_

"What do you mean?!"

"You're curious, too curious and who knows where that curiosity will take you without control."

She blinked at him not understanding what he meant. Well this bot was crazy anyways. Maybe not even he understood himself, she thought.  
...

Meanwhile...  
Outside the moonbase...

Rad and Carlos could not take from their processors the images Alexis sent them of a pregnant Optimus and Megatron.

In another occasion and situation it could have been fun, but now that it can turn into _THEIR_ situation, the fun vanished completely.

Both were shocked and couldn't concentrate on what Megatron was saying.

"Boys are you listening?" he said after they didn't respond to a question he'd asked them.

They blinked before looking up at him.

"Huh, did you say something?" Rad asked as Megatron shook his head.

"Never mind, what's wrong?" he asked them as they shuffled their feet.

"Well, it's just...," Rad tried to say, frowning as he considered his words. "Can we really become pregnant?"

"You can carry," Megatron said with a sigh, this was why he hadn't wanted to tell any of them. "But not many Mechs do, it is merely an option."

"But it's still weird," Carlos moaned. "We're guys, we shouldn't be able to have babies and stuff, that's what girls do."

"Human girls," Megatron corrected. "You are now Transformers and thus, are different from humans. Yes, you can carry but it's nothing for you to worry. You do not have to carry if you do not want to; you are free to act as though you are still human males."

"But still," Carlos said, making a slight face. "We're gonna see pregnant dudes?"

"At some point," Megatron agreed. "But that won't be for quite a while; no Carrying transformers from either side will come here."

As Carlos nodded, Rad looked worried about something. When Megatron turned his attention on him, he said.

"How are we going to explain this to our parents?"

Megatron's right optic twitched and the boys flinched in fear. "I thought you already accepted me as your only creator and have already forgotten those others!"

"N-no, it-t's not that," Rad stuttered. "It's just-"

"You are mine!" He roared to the boys. "So you better forget about those others! _THIS_ is your life now!" Megatron finished with a hard stomp on the ground which made the boys cower with each other in an awkward hug.

The previous fear of being pregnant...gone, now it was their _'sire'_ who was the new... better say, _old_ fear returning.

"You...are..._MINE!"_ He stomped towards them and they couldn't help but shiver, turn around and run away as fast as their legs allowed them. "Get back here!" He chased after them as they run for their lives.

Scavenger noticed the dilemma again and chased after the enraged leader and his freaked out sons. "Megatron!" He tried. "Stop!"

Megatron finally caught them and held them firmly by their arms as they tried to squirm free from the offending hand that was obviously hurting them. "Now, I'll teach you to never forget again that you are mine!" He hissed dangerously at them as he lifted his hand and was about to beat them when Scavenger stopped his hand mid air.

"Stop, Megatron! Don't do something you might regret forever!" The elder tried to reason with the leader.

The remaining Mechs stared in awe. Wheeljack seemed to not believe what he was seeing and how his leader treated the ones he considered his sparklings; Demolisher looked at them in pity and shook his head, Tidalwave seemed ready to jump his leader if he dared to beat the young ones, as even with his primitive processor he knew this was wrong; and Thrust seemed to be smirking under that facemask of his anxiously waiting for Megatron to beat the slag out of the boys.

However, none of them said or do anything and just watched how Scavenger alone tried to save the Mechlings from an impending beating.

As Megatron glared at the old Mech, Scavenger said soothingly.

"Don't punish them while you're angry, put them in timeout and cool down. Allow yourself a clearer head to deal with them."

"They have been lying to me," Megatron growled as they trembled with pain and fear.

"In what way?" Scavenger questioned calmly, still holding onto Megatron's wrist.

"They led me to believe that they'd accepted me as their _ONLY_ Sire and that the others meant nothing to them. Now I find out they still care about what _'they' _think."

Scavenger really wanted to face palm, here was Megatron's jealous streak coming into play...no, going into overdrive.

"Just because they still care about their human creators," Scavenger began. "Does not mean they don't love and accept you as their Sire. They can't just forget about their previous creators, not when they love them."

"Love them?" Megatron repeated, fury dripping from his voice as his body shook with rage. "They have no business _'loving'_ them; I am their Sire and the _only_ one they should love."

"I'm telling you Megatron, they can't stop loving their creators," Scavenger persisted. "They need time; barely any time has passed since they were last with them."

Just as Megatron looked like he was going to throw off Scavenger's grip, the old Mech added.

"If you beat them now, you might go too far and put them in the Med Bay. Do you really want that?"

Megatron just growled.

"Put them in timeout," Scavenger implored. "Let them think about what they said and deal with them later when you're not angry."

Finally, Megatron snapped away from Scavenger's grasp and without another word he took the boys inside the base to his quarters. He'll lock them up there again.

As Scavenger looked around he saw the rest of the soldiers relax a little after the show, all of them, except Thrust who seemed to wear a scowl under his mask and crossed his arms in annoyance.  
...

Earth...  
Autobot base...

"Optimus?" Jetfire came to visit his friend in his quarters as this one practically locked himself there. He didn't even cared that the two previous dormant Minicons they had, were now awake as the new one they won was somehow the one who completed them.

They forged the legendary Starsabre sword.

But not even that was of importance for the Autobot leader, not even the advantage it would give them. What plagued his processor was something else, something that lately took his sleep from him.

"Optimus?" The white shuttle tried again this time reaching for his friend's shoulder.

"Jetfire... I'm-" Optimus tried.

"I know... I know, we were told. So, old Megs is a sire? And a terrible one at that?"

Optimus just limited to shook his head, so Jetfire continued. "Besides, I've seen enough from the powerlink... Poor sparklings... Having Megs as a sire... It must be some kind of weird nightmare."

The Prime didn't answered again but dimmed his golden optics in worry. "I don't know how that femme could put up with him! He has such a temper... I said that to not call him what he really is... And she carried his creations?! Wow, what a femme!"

The masked shuttle continued in his attempts to lift his leader and friend's humour since it was so long -if ever- since the last time he saw the Prime with such a grim aura.

"Some just don't deserves to be a sire," frowning and with a hard voice, Optimus hissed silently his rage. "Those were good kids and he's destroying them...!" His fist balled as he shook in barely contained hate.

"I don't know, Optimus, but... I just hope that Primus' plan doesn't include those Sparklings turning into replicas of himself... One Megatron is more than enough."

"Don't even joke about that," Optimus said with a shudder. "I can't imagine what Megatron would have to do to them, to turn them into replicas of him. It doesn't bare thinking about."

"Yeah," Jetfire agreed grimly. "So what are we going to do?"

"Hmm," Optimus considered. "I think Scavenger will have to join us soon with the kids but...I don't want to risk angering Megatron so much that he goes on a rampage. This planet doesn't deserve that."

"Yeah but we've got to do something," Jetfire persisted. "Hey, maybe you could talk to them? Megatron was so convinced that the kids love him and such, tell him to prove it by letting the kids talk to you."

Optimus smiled wryly. "I have a feeling Megatron won't like that idea but it's worth a shot.

"Go for it, I'll be here to back you up," Jetfire said with a nod as the Autobot leader heaved himself to his feet and stomped to the Communication Room. He typed in some commands and waited for a response.

After a few minutes, the screen frizzled and suddenly sharpened to reveal a not so happy Megatron. The Decepticon's optics narrowed and he growled.

"What do you want, Prime?"

"I want to see the kids Megatron," Optimus said calmly, while internally feeling worried at Megatron's angry expression. "If that would be alright."

Megatron considered him before saying with a shrug.

"Very well, the boys are recharging but you may speak to Alexis."

"Why are the boys recharging?" Optimus asked and Megatron said with a shrug and a smirk. "Ask their sister."

"I shall," Optimus said with a nod as Megatron disappeared.

"Eh, what's that about?" Jetfire asked as Optimus looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure...but perhaps things aren't so bad at the moment."

Sometime later Megatron was back with Alexis who not only looked happy but she now sported a pair of wings.

"Optimus," she cried in delight, her wings quivering as he smiled behind his mask at her.

"Alexis, how are you?" he asked before adding quickly. "This is Jetfire, a new member to our team."

As Megatron snorted, Alexis said.

"Hi Jetfire, I'm Alexis," she greeted as he said. "Hey there kid, I like the wings."

"Their great," she said happily, "Starscream gave them to me, he's been teaching me to fly."

"That's really good," Optimus said before asking. "Megatron said the boys were sleeping, do you know why?"

"Are they?" she said, looking at Megatron who said. "Don't forget what you told them."

"Oh," she said with a flush and as the two Autobots looked inquiring, said. "I uh...I told them about Mechs getting pregnant...they were a bit shocked."

"Oh really? Just that?" Jetfire popped out his head from Optimus's shoulder. "And what? It gave them helmaches? Please, is completely natural." The shuttle whined. "Is it, Optimus?"

The Prime just frowned at his second and said nothing. Megatron did the same.

"It's true!" To Megatron's horror, his daughter agreed with the foul mouthed shuttle. "It's completely normal... at least in Cybertron," Alexis winked with a big grin feeling happy with herself.

"Well, you must know that there are more than just that, y'know? like for example, you're still a femmling but once you mature the first thing you should do with your ex-"

The shuttle was about to say something but was interrupted in both ends.

"JETFIRE!" Megatron and Optimus shouted at the same time and the Decepticon leader clapped his hands around his daughter's audio receptors.

"What?" He whined innocently.

"What? I didn't hear... I can do what with what?" The winged femmling tried to get her sire's hand away from her head and both leaders frowned at the shuttle.

"Prime! Control your soldier!" Megatron barked and Optimus couldn't help but hit Jetfire on the back of his helm and signal him to say something different to the curious femmling.

"It's okay, Megatron, he will say something completely different," The Autobot leader said this frowning at the shuttle and pointing him that if he didn't say something different that he, himself will rip off his vocalizer.

Megatron let go of Alexis. "What can I do once I mature with what?"

"Well..." Both leaders watched him with deep frowns. "You can... eh... sorry kid, I can't say it without uncle Optimus here rips off my head; why don't you ask the one who taught you what you already know?"

"You mean, Cyclonus?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, old Cyclo-nuts, he knows a lot; I wonder how he was never a femme doc?!" Jetfire cackled and both Megatron and Optimus resisted the urges of face palming themselves.

Alexis didn't seeme to catch what this new mech meant but realized -if Optimus reacted like that- that he was some kind of perv.

Now she understood Megatron's scowl on him.

"Will you ever carry?" She decided to ask the shuttle suddenly. "That would be normal, right?"

The three mechs stood in their respective ends stunned and seconds later, Megatron was smirking evilly at Jetfire.

"What...hey...what, me carry?" he stammered, completely thrown by her question as Megatron continued to smirk. "I uh...uh..."

"Come on, you could carry couldn't you?" Alexis persisted. "If you met a nice Mech or maybe a Femme, you could either interface or have the transfluids orally..."

The rest of her sentence was silenced by Megatron's finger on her lips.

"I'm going to kill Cyclonus," he grumbled as she looked up at him. "He shouldn't have told you_ 'that'_ much."

"Why not, I need to know at some point," she defended as Jetfire still looked rather shell shocked.

"You can know later," Megatron said firmly. "You and your brothers are too young to be learning about this sort of thing. Put it out of your mind for now."

She pouted and folded her arms in a very stubborn way. Megatron now said.

"The boys aren't ready to hear this sort of thing so you must wait until they are."

As she groaned, he turned to Optimus and said. "Satisfied?"

"Uh..." The Prime's proccessor seemed to be blank just as his second's one.

Megatron turned back to Alexis. "Darling, why don't you go back to the medbay and check on Starscream, I hope his glitch after your question hadn't killed him."

The winged femme flushed and looked at the screen. "Bye, Optimus, bye, Jetfire, nice to see ya... Oh! and, Jetfire?" The still frozen shuttle looked at her with his unfocused optics. "Let me know when you carry, I've never seen a men carry..."

"Alexis..." Megatron warned and she giggled before waving her hand at the presents and jumping away in a very much girlish style.

"Sparklings, so curious," The Decepticon leader chuckled especially at the faces the two masked mechs on the screen were giving, particularly the white one.

Optimus, however jump out of his stupor and turned serious again. "Megatron, will you ever let them be free again to see and be with the ones they love?"

Megatron frowned once again at the leader. "They are happy here, you saw it yourself! They need nothing else!"

"It's not you who decides that, it is them." Optimus said calmly, praying that the soft tone enters Megatron's thick processor and makes him understand that his kids are alive and not just mere objects or pets.

"It is _MY _decision!" Dark, red optics flashed at the screen before the Decepticon leader finished the call suddenly.

Optimus shock his head then turned to Jetfire who was still frozen. "Jetfire, are you alright?"

"I can't believe it..." The shuttle gasped.

"What?" Optimus also wondered if he wanted to know what his friend was thinking.

"She... she..."

"Yes, she knows, but, Jetfire, limit your comments about her body... or anyone else's body, OK?"

"I would carry _her _sparklings, just imagine the femme she will be once she matures!" The shuttle finally jumped and Optimus looked at him unamused. "I think I'm in love." He gave a turn-like dancing touching his chest.

Optimus beat the back of his head again, this time stronger. "JETFIRE! Don't you fragging dare! She's Megatron's daughter and I consider her and her brothers MY sparklings too! So, she's off limits! Besides she's still a sparkling for Primus' sake!"

"Nah, she will mature, and Primus! When she does the femme she will be...!" He started imagining many things and saying them out loud...That made Optimus finally lose it and face palm his head before grabbing the shuttle by the neck and look at him directly at his optics.

"Do not dare, Jetfire, or so Primus help me, I'll kill you myself..." The Prime threatened his Second with such deep and menacing growl that made the reciving one to gulp.

"Jeez, Optimus, relax! I was just kidding, come on, you know me better than that...!" Frowning in doubt, Optimus let go of Jetfire. "Jeez... is like... if you said she's your daughter too... man... did you and Megatron ever...?"

Optimus' hateful glare was enough to silence the shuttle and made a frozen chill to run by his spine.

"Ok, ok... I see, you're in no mood for jokes... I'll leave you to your thoughts... I was just trying to cheer you up..."

Saying that, the shuttle left the Prime alone with his thoughts.

_'Oh, Primus, please help me... help us...'_ He thought.

_Author's note. How are the boys doing, what will Megatron do? And what Alexis do when she find out? Find out next time, until then._


	53. Chapter 53

_Author's note. Written by me and The-Writing-Mew._

_Nice long chapter for everyone._

_By the way, I'm co author on a story called** 'Accidental Hunger'** it's about Armada Megatron being a vampire, it's a really good story. It's posted by Mediziner and you can find a link to it on my profile. And it's in my favourites, check it out and if you like it, please leave a review._

_Enjoy and please review._

"I cannot believe him," Optimus grumbled once Jetfire was firmly away.

Alexis might be a transformer now but she was still a young girl and should not be hearing such things. She'd always been a bold and curious being, a bad combination around a bot like Jetfire who did not know when to be discreet. And it wasn't just him, that Cyclonus had been filling her head with far too much information.

He could only hope that Megatron had control of the situation now and wouldn't allow her to keep poking. As for the boys, well, she was bound to tell them what she'd learned and their reaction wouldn't be a good one. Speaking of which, he wondered if they were alright.

There was an uneasy feeling swirling in his tanks by the fact he had not been able to visually assure himself that they were fine. Alexis hadn't seemed concerned and there was no way she'd lie but he still wished he could have seen them. Perhaps they really had been sleeping and he was just being paranoid.

He really hoped so.

Decepticon moon base...

Megatron was on the hunt for Scavenger, he needed to deposit his daughter with him as she watched Starscream; there was no way in the universe he was leaving her alone with Cyclonus again; that mech lacked any decency and inhibitions around _anything!_ He was pretty sure that the helicopter would have spoken about reproduction to... to Unicorn himself without blinking an optic! Better keep that Mech away from her... and his sons.

Also, he didn't want to return to his quarters just yet and face his boys because he was still angry with them and even less desired his daughter near them so soon after what happened. He knew that Alexis would be upset and angry with him when she learned what had happened. He didn't want that, he wanted to keep her happy and loving him so he had decided to delay the inevitable. Good thing she was worried for his glitched seeker.

That thought made him frown and scowl, but if he wanted to keep her away, he will have to use Starscream as an excuse to keep her away from her brothers that would obviously tell her what happened.

Hopefully when he did return to his quarters later, the boys would have realised their mistake and would be asking for forgiveness. He would reprimand them and make them swear not to repeat the mistake and they could put this behind them.

"Scavenger, follow me," The Decepticon leader ordered once he found the elder warrior who just followed him without speaking.

Once they reached the medbay, Alexis was happily chatting with Cyclonus. The warlord froze at what those two were talking about.

"So... you're saying that a sparkling in there can move and kick? Wow, that must feel really awkward... but... how does a Mech give birth? Does the sparkling come out the same way for femmes?"

"Well, once the sparkling is ready to come out, the mech feels-"

"CYCLONUS!" Megatron barked from the entrance interrupting him and making him and his daughter jump. "Get out and go train!"

The Mech hadn't wasted any second and scrambled out of medbay hearing Alexis' whine and moan in disappointment. He just gave her a sad look and said: "Later, kid."

"OUT!" His leader roared and he disappeared through the doors and his steps could be heard quickly fading through the passageways.

"Awww... daaaad...!" Alexis whined. "He was explaining to me how Mechs deliver Sparklings!"

Megatron just reached for her and kissed her on the forehead. "No more about it for now, Scavenger is here to look after you."

Said Scavenger was wide opticed at the subject she had just mentioned.

"Will you tell me?" Alexis asked eagerly but he shook his head.

"Sorry, not my area of expertise," he said ruefully, knowing that Megatron would not be happy if he talked as openly as Cyclonus. Frankly, he had no desire to discuss the subject with her or any others younglings, that was something for their creators to deal with.

"But you must know something," she persisted as Megatron sighed and gave her a little tap. "Don't pester him inion, be a good girl and do as he asks. I'll see you later."

"See ya," she said but as he was leaving, called. "What about the boys?"

"After what you've just heard, they deserve to be left in peace," he muttered before telling Scavenger. "Don't return to my quarters until I say so, I don't want her brothers corrupted."

"Got it," the old Mech said with a nod and Megatron was finally able to leave.

"Are you sure you can't tell me anything?" Alexis pleaded but he smirked and said. "'fraid not kiddo. But you can ask me about other aspects of transformer life if you want."

She pouted a little but was very curious so nodded, she'd let the old Mech do just that.

...

Meanwhile, Megatron had gone back to his Throne room to examine that dormant Minicon shield he'd received from the Minicon. He wanted to solve the problem of this shield and access its power but how? If he could only wake it up but the normal ways obviously didn't work.

"Leader one," he called into his comm. "I require your assistance, come to the Throne room."

"As you wish Megatron," came his Minicon's reply and he sat back to wait for him.

Megatron watched the dormant being with interest wondering why this one required something different than the others; also, if this one is still in stasis, how did the Autobots get their hands on it? After all, no alarm sounds when a Minicon is still asleep, right?

"Megatron, you called?" Leader One walked towards his master beeping questioningly.

"Yes... come here," The Minicon did and once he was on Megatron's lap he curiously watched what this one got in his hand. "I want you to explain me why this one is still dormant."

Leader One examined the shield then looked up at his master. "He needs his brothers to awake."

Frowning, Megaton asked; "How so and what for?"

"This one is a combinable Minicon, like Perceptor, the difference is that they don't form an individual, but a weapon, a shield actually; its known to your people as the Skyboom shield."

"I see... Interesting... how many brothers does he have?"

"Just another two. And they are also dormant somewhere."

"Can you awake him, somehow?" The warlord questioned his Minicon.

"I'm not sure," Leader One said cautiously, remembering how before he'd said it wouldn't be possible without the other Minicons. "It might be possible but it would take a lot of energy to activate him."

"How much energy?" Megatron demanded, he wanted this Minicon activated, if only so they could retrieve his brothers.

"Enough to animate a full grown Mech," Leader One answered and Megatron frowned, that was a lot of energy. Then again, they were very near an energy rich sun whose rays would soon fall on the base.

"Very well," he said finally. "We shall use this solar systems sun, which should provide enough energy."

Leader One nodded but couldn't help but say. "We should be careful, there will be a lot of residual energy from such a venture, you'll need to keep the Sparklings safe or it might have a bad effect on them."

Megatron waved away this; he would make sure they were safely locked away before anything happened. He smiled, if he could track down those Minicons, he'd soon have a weapon he could use against the Autobots. That would teach Optimus to interfere when it came to his Sparklings. That foolish Prime wouldn't know what hit him.

"Have everything prepared; I want this Minicon awake as soon as possible," The Decepticon leader ordered and his Minicon got up to go and gather some other Minicons to do as he ordered.

Megatron smirked and walked out following the other Minicons outside.

...

Meanwhile...

Megatron's personal quarters...

"How dare he?!" Carlos kicked the air as anger course through his body. "How dare he tell us to forget _OUR_ parents and not love them anymore?!"

"He's crazy if he thinks we will stop loving them from night to morning!" Rad mussed as his hands balled into tight fists.

"We need to get out of here, now... find Alexis and get the hell out of here!" Carlos hurried as he reached for the control of the door. "How does this work?"

"It has a code... but... I guess it can be hacked..."

"Man! I wish Alexis was here, she's the one who knows about hacking systems," Carlos whined.

"I bet Megatron is trying to keep her away from us so she will remain ignorant to our situation and still 'love him'... she must be somewhere away from this room or he must have lied to her about what he just did to us," Rad concluded grimly.

"But... but... that's insane! Once she knows the truth, she will jump him!" Carlos said in confusion.

"Yes, and he knows that, and that's the reason she's not here... now, we must open this, get Alexis and get the hell out of here!"

"I agree... hmm..." Carlos seemed to think before something on a table caught his attention; he reached for it and saw that it was like a little knife. "This may work," he said as he inserted the sharp tip of the blade in the panel and pushed it down; the control sparked and the door unlocked revealing a small gap to their freedom.

"Cool! Where did you learn that?"

"I saw Resident Evil," he chuckled, grinning at his friend as the two pushed the door so this one had a bigger gap for them to leave their prison.

"Come on!" Rad said and both mechlings run looking for their friend, but something stopped them.

"What are the Minicons doing with all that stuff?" Carlos scratched the back of his head in thought.

"I don't know what's in Megaton's processors now, but we'd better check."

Both nodded and followed the Minicons without being noticed.

...

Outside the base was Megatron waiting for the Minicons to finish assembling the machine that will have the dormant one awaken, unaware that he had spectators...

"Is it ready?" The warlord questioned and Leader One nodded as he set the dormant Minicon on position. "Good, start now then."

"You'd better stand back my lord," Leader One warned him and Megatron nodded, walking a few paces back and standing partly behind a barrier for protection. He did not see that some distance away, the boys were watching from the inside of a crater, curious as to what they were doing with that Minicon shield.

"It's set," Leader One said softly, walking away from the shield and into position with a remote. "In three, two, one...go."

He pressed the button and several reflectors moved into position, capturing the powerful light of the sun's ray, bouncing all of the beams until they hit each other. There was a crackle as a massive ball of energy formed, sending little bolts of electricity flying away and sparking madly as it grew bigger and bigger until it was pure white. It was also spinning at an incredible rate, making the boys gasp in awe at the spectacle and then yelp slightly as it suddenly zapped downwards onto the Minicon panel.

The whole area was lit up as energy was literally shot into this Minicons, causing extra bolts to go shooting all over the place. The very atmosphere became highly charged and a few of the machine's systems began to short out, sparking furiously.

"I don't believe it," Rad cried but his voice was lost to Megatron and the others as the Minicon shield began to glow over the light already hitting it.

"It's working," Megatron said in triumph as the glow became brighter and brighter.

"Almost there," Leader One muttered to himself, keeping his hand on the remote so he could shut down the process before the Minicon was overloaded. "Almost...there!"

He hit the button and turned off the reflectors, allowing the ball of energy to dispense as the Minicon finished activating and there stood a white Minicon. He seemed rather dazed and staggered about on the pad his shield had been placed on. His fellow Minicons rushed to assist him as Megatron strode forward, smirking widely.

"Excellent," he softly, gazing down on his new Minicon. "What is your designation?"

"Uh," the new Minicon gasped, very disorientated.

"Please, give him time to recover, my lord." Leader one pointed and Megatron grunted. "Can you answer?"

"Mirage..." The dizzy Minicon answered. "Where am I? Where are my brothers?"

"That's what I want to know, can you find them?" Megatron stepped in.

"Ah.. uh... I guess..." Mirage beeped, a little unsure.

"Good, I want you to locate them now," Megatron ordered.

"Okay..." The Minicon said, noticing Megatron's arrogance.

Megatron and the Minicons walked back inside leaving behind the unconscious boys whose systems had been overloaded with the huge amount of energy. The consequence of which would become known very soon...

...

Minutes later...

"You got their location?" Megatron questioned and the Minicon beeped in a positive. "Good, let's go and retrieve them." He said taking Leader One and Mirage with him, stepped onto the Warp gate and disappeared through it.

They came into a forest area, and everything seemed to be extremely wet as it rained. "Uhh..." Megatron grunted in discomfort. "Call your brothers," He ordered and Mirage did so and they waited for the other two to reunite with their brother

...

Meanwhile...

Decepticon moon base...

Something sounded as it broke in the distance...

"What was that?" Wheeljack asked as he stopped cleaning his weapon to look up.

"Who cares, maybe Megatron is playing with those spawns of his!" Thrust mused as he polished his left wing then stopped as hurried steps were heard.

"If I was you, I wouldn't call Megaton's Sparklings that, he will not appreciate it and can punish you," Wheeljack pointed out.

"Bah! It's what they are, and he knows it, or why do you think he was about to beat the slag out of them?" The grey flier snorted. "It would have been fun to see that, seeing Megatron tearing apart his own creations..." He chuckled.

"How dare you say such a thing?! No sparkling deserves to be abused-!" He was interrupted as the two Mechlings stopped by the entrance. "Oh... hi!" He saluted cordially as they pierced him with their glare. Wheeljack gulped, this was not normal.

"Take it out on him," Tidalwave pointed Thrust with his finger as if knowing what was happening with them, but no one else seemed to.

"What?!" The seeker exclaimed before the two Mechlings snarled showing their little but pointy fangs and charged at him with a loud roar of battle. "AAHH! NOO! GET THEM OFF ME!" Thrust shook and ran trying to get rid of the Mechlings that were clawing and biting at every spot they could get as if wanting to tear into pieces the elder conehead.

Wheeljack just stood frozen and Tidealwave was inexpressive but hadn't moved a finger to help the screaming Jet.

"What is going on here?!" Demolisher came in a hurry, having heard all the noises and the girly screeches Thrust was making. However, the boys didn't stopped in their assault. "Kids! Stop this at once!" He tried to order them but was useless. Behind him, Cyclonus cackled at the scene.

"Stop!" He tried again and this time trying to separate Rad from Thrust's head, but got a harsh bit on his hand for daring to touch him and continued assaulting the seeker.

"Get them off me! Help!" Thrust was growing desperate and activated his thrusters and started flying and rolling all over the air trying to get rid of his attackers. But was useless, the boys had a very good grip.

"No! Thrust! get back here!" Demolisher screamed as the seeker flied uncontrollably everywhere trying to shove them off him. "Those are Megatron's Sparklings! He will kill you if you hurt them!"

"Get them off me, get them off me!" Was all the assaulted seeker could muster. "I'll kill these fragging spawns of Unicron!" He threatened clawing desperately at them not able to reach his weapons.

...

When Megatron returned, he was hoping to find everything in order, but to his constanation, this was furthest from the reality. All the noise that he received them was most defineitly not a welcoming one.

He could hear once he reached the centre of the noise the words: 'I'll kill these fragging spawns of Unicron!' and frowned and scowled once he found out who it was directed to.

"Thrust!" he barked out. "How dare you speak about my creations like that?!"

"Get them off me!" Thrust shrieked, becoming even more hysterical as the boys continued to attack him.

"Boys, get off him now," Megatron ordered, striding forward, wondering both how they'd escaped and why they were attacking Thrust. Had he been threatening towards them or was he just insolent?

But as he approached, Carlos was finally thrown from Thrust and rolled in the dust. He stood up, his whole body sparking with what looked like residual energy. As Megatron stared, Carlos looked right at him, optics glowing with fury and suddenly let out a war like cry.

"What?" Megatron exclaimed as Carlos suddenly charged forward and launched himself at him.

"Oh pit!" Wheeljack muttered as Megatron yelped in shock at his sparkling attacking him.

Meanwhile, Rad was biting Thrust's wing when he noticed what his brother was doing. Releasing the squealing jet, he also rushed at Megatron, snarling incoherently as his Sire tried to get Carlos off him. He roared in frustration when Rad latched onto him and barked.

"What are the pair of you doing, stop that at once!"

"NO!" Rad howled. "Hate you...hate you!"

"Uh," Demolisher said uncertainly, not sure if he should try to help his leader or not. This was getting rather awkward as his leader tried to grab his squirming Sparklings who somehow were managing to dodge him.

"What in the pit are you doing?! I order you to stop!" He roared at them.

"Evil!" Carlos snarled biting on one of his horns. "Hate you!"

"What are you saying, I'm your sire, you must obey me!" The elder tried to get his hands on them but once he managed to get Carlos, this one slashed him with claws he didn't know he possessed and the wound started to bleed.

"Fragg it! That's it!" Megatron barked throwing himself to the ground and rolling to get rid of them, but was still useless as they continued dodging him or the ground and clawed at his horns, face and torso with all the hate they could muster.

...

Meanwhile...

Medbay...

"Uhh... what happened?" Starscream rebooted his systems then looked at the surprised faces of Scavenger and Alexis.

"Welcome back, kid," The elder said and the seeker frowned. He was about to reply when...

"Starscream!" Alexis squealed and hugged him by the chest. "I was so afraid that I'd killed you... I will not mention anything related to reproduction again, I promise!"

The seeker flushed now remembering what really happened... they were flying when... "Starscream... do Mechs interface with Mechs?" was all he remembered before everything turned black.

"Uh... that would be a good idea... Alexis... uhh... you should not talk about this with random mechs... or femmes, it can give them the wrong idea," The seeker pointed out.

"He's right kiddo, if you want to know, wait until Megatron explains this for you, there are Mechs and femmes that will think that you... like it... or are available... or will like to show you."

She gasped and covered her mouth remembering Jetfire, whatever he was going to tell her was not-

A sudden roar interrupted her thoughts.

"What's going on?" Starscream asked in half shock, half worry.

"I don't know, but something tells me we must go and investigate." Scavenger said leaving the medbay closely followed by Starscream and Alexis.

...

"I order you to behave!" Megatron continued trying to get hold of his creations and finally managed to grab Rad who also slashed his claws on his wrist causing a horrible wound and the warlord threw his son against the wall without thinking.

However, this one recovered and started after his sire again.

"What the...?" Starscream exclaimed in shock as they came out onto the scene.

"Guys? Alexis said in confusion and shock. "W-what are you doing?"

They look possessed as they attempted to beat the crap out of Megatron and despite their small size; they were doing a pretty good job of it. Scavenger was also shocked, the boys had never struck him as violent but perhaps Megatron had pushed them too far. But there was something else too, they were sparking and their optics were glowing brighter than they should, something had badly affected them.

"Wheeljack, have you any idea what could have happened to them?" he demanded and the bot turned to him in confusion.

"No sir, Megatron just returned from retrieving some Minicons when these two attacked Thrust."

"Why are they sparking like that?" Scavenger asked instead, he needed an answer fast.

"Well...Megatron did do an experiment involving energy from that sun," Wheeljack said slowly. "I suppose if those two were caught in the residual storm..."

"Damn," Scavenger cursed, it didn't affect grown Mechs but for Sparklings, energy storms could set them haywire. He needed to put a stop to this before they damaged themselves.

"Starscream, I need a conduit to siphon off their excess energy," he commanded of the staring Seeker. "Get it for me now!"

"Right away," Starscream muttered, handing him Alexis as he hurried back into the base.

Placing her on the ground, Scavenger marched forward and managed to grab both boys and hold them at arm's length. They snarled and clawed, scoring some hits on his hands but he gritted his teeth against the pain and continued holding them by their scruff bars. He'd rather his hands got a little torn up than allow these kids to continue.

Megatron got to his feet, dripping Energon from various wounds as he demanded. "What in Primus' name was that all about?!"

"They got caught in an energy storm," Scavenger replied. "It overloaded their systems and sent them on a rampage; it's their bodies trying to get rid of the electrical energy. Starscream is just coming with the correct equipment."

"Primus," Megatron muttered rubbing a hand over his optics as the boys continued cursing him and everything around him.

"I've got it!" Starscream called running back over to them with two wires and a box. He attached a wire to each boy and before they could pull them out, activated the box. The boys jerked as the energy went from their bodies, along the wires and into the box, making them jerk and gasp. Finally, the energy left them and they went limp as Starscream quickly disconnected the wires.

"How did they manage to escape my quarters?! That's what I want to know!" Megatron barked.

"Escaped?" Alexis asked out loud and Megatron's optics widened; he had not noticed her there. "Why would they need to escape?"

"I didn't mean _'escape'_, I mean how they abandoned my quarters without me knowing," He added quickly petting her head. However, she was still frowning in thought that maybe something wrong happened and the boys were not 'asleep' as he claimed to her.

Starscream also frowned and watched the other Mechs how uneasy they become near the subject; yes, definitely something happened there. Only Megatron can ruin such a beautiful day.

"Come on; let's take them to the medbay..." He then turned to a lamenting Thrust who seemed to be weeping for his wounds. "If you want to heal, Thrust, I suggest you come to!" Megatron barked and charged to medbay with Scavenger, Thrust, Starscream, Alexis and Demolisher.

But then Alexis stopped and looked at Tidalwave then turned around on her feet and went to him without the others noticing.

"Tidalwave, right?" She directed the giant Mech who nodded. "Can you tell me what happened earlier with my... brothers once I left?"

"Megatron, furious, 'goin to beat mechlings, they remembered something he didn't want them to remember."

Alexis' jaw fell as she put two and two together... what is the only thing that will upset Megatron? The mention of their parents of course.

Wheeljack and Cyclonus were near and watched her pass in some kind of fury before the helicopter tried to stop her, it was not a good idea if she went to talk to their leader in that mood. "Hey, kid, we didn't finish talking, what do ya say?"

"Don't try to stop me, Cyclonus, he needs to know that he can't to do this to us!"

"Yes, but... you don't want to end up in his bad side, right? Remember he thinks you owe him obedience."

She growled and decided to stay and continue with their interrupted conversation. "So... when the mech's sparkling is ready to deliver, the mech feels a-"

"Naaah! Cyclonus, can you talk about something else, please?" Wheeljack pleaded covering his audios.

Both femmling and mech looked at him with huge rounded optics.

...

Moonbase medbay...

"Oww..." Thrust cried as he tried to hold his wing in one piece; the little runt with blue optics almost managed to tear it off.

"Hold still," Scavenger ordered brusquely, not feeling any sympathy for the wounded jet.

"Did you see what those little menaces did to my wings?" Thrust demanded hotly. "Megatron, you must bring them under control before they do something like this again!"

"They didn't have control over themselves," Scavenger said sharply. "They were over energised from residual energy; it made them aggressive to perceived threats."

"Then why did they attack me?" Megatron growled as Starscream tended to him while Perceptor took care of the boys. The combined Minicon preferred to stay in this form while with the Decepticons, he felt safer that way.

"I...do not think their entirely happy with you right now," Scavenger said cautiously. "Most children do not like being reprimanded."

Megatron scowled and said. "Well, they'd better get used to it if they continue to disobey and disrespect me. I will not have it."

Scavenger turned away, mentally sighing as he sealed up a gash on Thrust's wing, making the jet yelp and exclaim. "Watch it!"

"Be quiet!" Scavenger said before looking back at Megatron. "Sir, I think this is something you've got to calmly discuss with the children, including Alexis. This won't go away and she's bound to mention it at some point, do you really want to scare and beat her?"

Megatron just growled, glancing at the boys who were still unconscious.

Thrust looked from one Mech to the other and then decided to give his opinion. "It is a great idea, my lord, if she dares to disobey, what's better than a good beating to solve all problems?"

After that, Scavenger pulled harshly on his wing making him yelp. "Quiet! No one asked your opinion!"

Starscream was also looking daggers at his fellow wing mate as if wanting to sew that mouth of his shut! After all, the boys managed to tear off his facemask.

"Hmm..." Megatron considered that and Scavenger's optic's widened looking incredulously at the warlord. "Megatron, you can't be serious! If you beat them, at least once, you can send them here or kill them!"

Starscream also stopped on his work looking at his leader who turned and faced him in ire. "And who told you to stop?!"

"You can't beat them!" The seeker pointed in horror and Megatron's growl turned into a roar as he grabbed the seeker by the neck, albeit not so harshly because of his wounds.

"Don't you dare to tell me how to raise _MY_ Sparklings!"

"They...urk...don't deserve to be your Sparklings," Starscream gasped, trying to pry Megatron's grip from his neck.

"You try my patience Starscream," Megatron growled, trying to tighten his grip but finding it hard after the damage his creations had done to it.

"Why won't you talk to them?" Starscream asked angrily. "Why do you insist on beating and shouting at them, thinking that'll force them to obey you. Why don't you try to get to know them, love them as you want them to love you."

"I shall do as I please!" Megatron snapped, shoving Starscream away before demanding. "Carry on with your task!"

But Starscream didn't, he stood there and said. "You've already hurt those two boys; I won't let you hurt Alexis!"

Before Megatron could shout at him, said boys started to groan and wake up.

"Aww man, what hit me?" groaned Carlos, bringing a hand to his head and holding it. "We didn't get drunk again did we?"

"No," Rad replied, he had no taste of energon in his mouth although he did taste something strange. He squinted against the harsh light of the Med Bay, wondering how they'd ended up there.

"Huh, Perceptor?" he said slowly, the combined Minicon being the first being he saw.

"You're okay now," He answered before being interrupted by Megatron.

"I just want to know... How you two escaped my quarters? If I ever find out how, you two will be harshly punished!"

Megatron's voice rose with each word until it reached the level of a roar. Both boys were startled and shivered before Rad talked back. "How dare you?! You're trying to gain our love and trust, and this is not the way!"

"I will use the methods I see fit and that I consider you deserve!" The warlord barked and both boys frowned at that.

"This is not the way..." Rad added and Megatron snorted. "Just... Tell me one thing... Dad... What will you do in our place? Will you love someone who-"

"I would not disrespect my sire!" Megatron interrupted his son.

"We've never disrespected you! You're the one disrespecting and abusing us! This would be so much easier if we were just your soldiers. Then you wouldn't dare to demand 'love' from us!" Carlos barked back. "This isn't love! This is a fucking obsession you have with us!"

Megatron stared for a second to his son in stunned awe before roaring in utter rage and started after his son. Many things could have happened... But what did happened was Thrust chuckling evilly once his leader charged after his son... But he fell from the berth due to his wounds.

Scavenger and Starscream grabbed him and hold him so he wouldn't end up beating his sparkling! "Release me! I'll teach them a lesson! They want to be treated like soldiers?! So be it!" He thrashed against his captors.

"Too bad that whoever did that to you didn't have your head ripped off!" Carlos continued pointing to his wounds and adding wood to the fire.

Megatron snarled and almost managed to rip himself from his soldier's arms, he was so enraged. Rad meanwhile turned away and said in a soft but still audible voice.

"You made a better master than father. The only thing you wanted was that we didn't run away or disrespect you which we understood because we were your prisoners. But you were still mostly kind to us and you didn't demand we love you, you didn't even demand that we like you. And you know what? We did come to like you for who you are, despite your faults."

Rad's voice trembled as he added. "Mom said we should be patient with you but I don't think she would ask us to be this patient!"

"You know nothing of her!" Megatron roared as Rad spun around and yelled. "I know she told you never to punish us when you were angry. Or to ever beat us like you've been trying to do. You didn't beat Alexis when she angered you, why do us being your actual children change that?!"

"Yeah!" Carlos said hotly. "Ever since you found out we were yours, you've been treating us like shit. Why...why do you hate us so much?! We can't help it that mom died and we were born as humans, why do you keep punishing us for that?!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Megatron said furiously. "That is not the case at all!"

"Really, then why do you keep trying to force us to do stuff?" Carlos demanded. "You either shout at us or try to beat us, Scavenger or Starscream keeps having to stop you. You're going to kill us dude, if you carry on."

"Yeah," Rad said grimly. "There's no point in Scavenger and Starscream holding you, you'll just kill us when they're not around cause we're going to make you angry again."

"You know nothing! You know nothing!" Megatron roared finally gaining enough strength to get himself free from his soldiers and charge after his sparklings. However, Starscream stopped him again, but the warlord punched him in the face sending him backwards, the same happened with Scavenger once he tried to do the same.

"Yessss... This is getting good..." Thrust said for himself quietly watching how his wish was about to come true and Megatron was finally about to reach his sons.

However...That is not what happened.

"DADDY NO!" Alexis cried and charged after him in order to stop him. She watched the whole scene as she convinced Cyclonus and Wheeljack to take her.

As Megatron felt that another being was going to try and stop him, his processor didn't processed who it was, and with a mighty roar he punched her in the face sending her spiralling backwards and crashing against a medical berth who broke from the impact.

Everybody stays frozen. Silence filled the whole base at the sight of the unconscious and now bleeding femmling. Megatron's rage vanishing completely and being replaced by a huge and cold feeling of dread...

...he just punched his daughter... And she had nothing to do with it...

"Alexis!" Rad and Carlos both cried, charging forward and running to her side, cradling her body to theirs.

"Alexis," they repeated as she lay limp in their arms, life force oozing from her body, like a broken doll.

"He...he hit her..." Cyclonus said dumbly, unable to process what he'd just seen. Everything happened so fast.

"Oh yes," Thrust said with relish, knowing that a storm was going to break and loving every moment of it. His master would surely reward him for this; the hate that would be unleashed would fuel him beyond anything he could have planned.

Wheeljack moved forward as Megatron stood there frozen, Scavenger and Starscream were stunned from the punches their leader had delivered. The former Autobot bent down and examined the little femling carefully before saying: "She's badly injured; she'll need urgent medical attention."

"Red Alert should fix her," Perceptor took the opportunity to beep also coming over. "He's the best medic in this part of the galaxy."

"Hmm," Wheeljack said with a grimace, loathe to suggest an Autobot but Perceptor was correct. None of the Decepticons here were specialised in the medical profession but Red Alert of the Autobots was. And if he didn't miss his guess, the little Femme would need the very best medic in order to fully recover, hell, to stop her from deactivating.

"I...believe he's right sir," Wheeljack said cautiously, not wanting to set off his leader again. "Red Alert's her best hope for recovery."

"An Autobot?" Megatron said slowly. "Give her to the Autobots?"

"Or have him come here," Wheeljack said quickly. "We don't have to give her to the Autobots but I think we do need him."

"Monster!" Carlos mumbled tearfully as he stroked Alexis's still face.

"How could you do this to her?! You bastard!" Rad cried.

"No..." Starscream whispered feeling how his spark grows cold. "You fragging afthole!" he charged after his frozen leader while cursing in cybertronian and punched him on the face and abdomen. "How could you?! How could you?!" he unleashed his rage against his now bleeding leader who did nothing to stop the assault for once.

The only one who seemed to have fun from this was Thrust who watched how no one lifted a finger stop his fellow seeker from attacking their leader. Once Starscream was spent, he quickly lifted himself from straddling his leader and went after Alexis' broken body and gently lifted her up.

It was then when something inside Megatron snapped. _HE_ should be the one holding his daughter, not Starscream! "Let go of her!" He barked lifting himself from the ground and charged after the seeker. However, another Mech stood on his way.

"Get outta my way, Tidalwave! She's mine!" He roared in fury and jealousy.

Frowning, Carlos added in rage "We don't belong to y-mhmph!" Wheeljack clamped his hand against the boy's mouth to silence him.

"You should worry about your sister; cursing Megatron will get you nowhere!" The former Autobot hissed.

"Hey, Megatron! Starscream is escaping with your _innion!"_ Thrust cried in fake worry as the other seeker left the medbay in silence and hurried to the warp gate.

"Get off my way!" the leader tried to get Tidalwave off, but the giant mech didn't even move a millimetre. "I will not let him take my innion to the Autobots-!"

A punch in the middle of the abdomen was enough to have him quiet bent and gasping. He looked up at his attacker... Demolisher...

"This has gone too far, Megatron. You really want your Sparklings dead? For her to die?"

Sadly the only things that crossed the leader's processors was 'she's mine...' over and over again.

Scavenger seemed to understand that and without uttering a word, reached for Megatron's neck and pinched a wire that got him off-lined and fell limp on the floor.

"Eek! Treason! Treason!" Thrust cried before lifting himself from the berth to runaway, but Tidalwave stopped him by slamming his face against his fist successfully offlining him too.

The boys remained in their spot motionless and frozen. A deadly silence filled the medbay and the whole base.

…

Meanwhile...

Earth...

Some unknown forests...

"Prime.. Please answer!" Starscream tried to communicate with the Autobots holding the unconscious and bleeding femmling.

_'This is not what I wanted...'_ The seeker heard a sad feminine voice address him, but when he turned, nothing and no one was there.

Shaking off his fear, he tried to communicate with the Autobots again. "You'll be ok Alexis, you'll see..," he reassured himself more than her.

…

Autobot base...

"Sir... We have an incoming call from a comm-link... A decepticon call...," Blurr addressed himself to the Prime.

"Patch it through," Optimus ordered, wondering what Megatron wanted.

However, when the call came through it was not Megatron but Starscream.

"Autobots, I need your help," came the Seeker's desperate plea. "Alexis is badly hurt and needs medical attention!"

"What?!" Optimus exclaimed in shock before saying. "What happened, where are you?!"

"There's no time for that, I need your medic to look at her right now!" Starscream snapped.

Optimus didn't even hesitate, he said. "I'm patching our coordinates to you Starscream, you can Warp right through."

"Thank you," Starscream said gratefully, carefully holding Alexis to him as he received the coordinates for the Autobot base. He didn't even think about what he could do with this knowledge, all he cared about was saving the little femmling in his arms.

He activated the warp gate and a moment later, found himself in what appeared to be the Autobots' warp room. The Autobot Hotshot was waiting for him and his jaw dropped at the sight of Alexis and the energon that dripped from Starscream's arms. Before he could ask what had happened, Starscream said curtly.

"Never mind, take me to your Medic."

"R-right," Hotshot stammered, very shaken by the sight of the broken Femme, turning and hurrying out of the room, Starscream on his heels.

Red Alert had already been forewarned and they found him preparing his med bay for his little patient.

"Put her on the berth," He said tightly, scanning her as Starscream did as asked.

He grimaced before saying. "I'm going to have to ask you both to leave; I'll need absolute peace to do this. You may wait outside."

Starscream grumbled, he didn't want to leave her side but he recognised that Red Alert could not afford any distractions. And this was the Autobots base, he didn't have any authority here.

"Very well," he stated, turning on his heel and marching out of the room.

Outside, he found Optimus Prime waiting for him.

"How did this happen?" was the Prime's first question.

"Have a guess," Starscream growled sarcastically.

But before the Prime could answer, Jetfire appeared behind him and tackled him and Starscream out of his way and rushed into the medbay.

"My love! What happened to you?!" he cried.

Starscream frowned and blinked in confusion and Optimus couldn't help but face palm himself.

However, seconds later... "Jetfire! What are you doing here?! Get the frag out!" Red Alert's yells could be heard before groans followed as the shuttle flied out the medbay closely followed by a flying wrench.

"Does your echs act like this always?" The seeker couldn't help but ask.

"Uhh... Yes... Jetfire particularly... Well... How did you said this happened?" Optimus tried to resume the subject.

"Megatron... I really don't know where to start."

"From the beginning please."

"Well... Megatron... He was going to beat the boys and Alexis tried to stop him and he hit her instead... Like he would have hit a full grown Mech..." Starscream finished trailing off and resting his weight against the nearest wall feeling as if his strength suddenly left him.

"I feared this happening... Megatron... He was not made to be a single sire... Sometimes I wonder what are Primus' plans to bring them back and have them being abused by him...There was a reason why he was not a sire before," Optimus added sadly.

"Those kids... They don't deserve Megatron as sire... They are good kids... And he is destroying them!" Starscream lamented. "I swore I wouldn't let him hurt her like he did the boys... and minutes later he achieved that in the worst possible way... I... I failed..." The other Autobots were looking at him surprised.

Optimus, once noticing their presence, turned at them and frowned. "Go and find something to do, I know you're worried about Alexis but being here will not solve anything!"

"What about him? He's a Decepticon and Megatron's second," Blurr added quietly.

"I can assure you, Autobot," Starscream heard him nonetheless. "That I don't care what you Autobots do here, all I want is for that innocent femling to survive and recover! Or you think I'll have her Megatron break her neck just so I can see your secret plans or that perv's face?" he continued and pointed Jetfire at the end who seemed to be more focused on the medbay's doors than in what the seeker said.

"Huh, what?" he said, not even bothering to look around.

Starscream made a noise of disgust before marching away. Optimus turned to Blurr and said: "He took Alexis here instead of trying to fix her himself, he does care about her well being, more than his duty as a Decepticon."

"Hnn, maybe," Blurr said, still wary especially as he didn't know the children turned sparklings but he had to admit, this action he would not have expected of the Decepticon Seeker. Even if the Decepticons decided to come up with a trap, he actually couldn't really see any of them acting like this. Starscream did have a code of honour and deliberately maiming a sparkling to trick his enemies is something he'd never do.

"Would it make you feel better if I sent a Minicon after him?" Optimus questioned and Blurr considered it before shaking his head.

"No, I'm good," was all he said before walking away. He knew there was nothing he could do here and hanging outside the Med Bay achieved nothing.

Optimus sighed before glancing at the door of the Med Bay, wishing he could do something to help but knowing there was nothing he could do but wait.

...

The Decepticon base

"Will she be alright?" Carlos asked anxiously as Cyclonus cradled him to his chest.

"Um," Cyclonus said, unsure what to say as he glanced over at Demolisher who was holding Rad.

"That Autobot knows what he doing," Demolisher stated as Scavenger bent over Megatron. "Isn't that right?"

He directed his question at Wheeljack who slowly nodded. "From what I've heard."

"He hit her so hard," Carlos said brokenly. "She might die..."

_"She's not going to die,"_ Perceptor beeped fiercely, not wanting the boys to dwell on this. _"She is strong, she will recover."_

"If he doesn't hurt her again," Rad said darkly, glancing over at Megatron who was still unconscious.

"Megatron went too far this time... He's not good for this sparkling," Wheeljack whispered to Scavenger. "He's too violent for their welfare."

"No... But he's their sire... And if they are taken from him he will not rest until recovering them. He went already too far to make them change species, he won't stop and I'm afraid he might go crazy if they left."

"Demolisher told me the story, how mere pets become his own reborn creations... But still... There's a reason why Primus didn't allowed him to be a single sire before without his mate.

I've met Megatron and I owe him my life... But if I have to choose my loyalty to him or save those sparklings from his wrath, I'll choose the second."

Scavenger smiled. "Good to know that, they need to be protected... And they are suffering. No sparkling deserves that."

Silence followed for a while before one of them dared to speak again.

"You know what's weird?" Wheeljack added and the elder shook his head in denial. "That Thrust wanted this to happen, for Megatron to physically abuse his creations."

Scavenger frowned. If he hadn't liked Thrust earlier, he very much disliked him now.

…

Hours later...

Decepticon moon base...

Medbay...

"Uhh..." Megatron moaned as his systems rebooted and his last memories came to him. Then onlined his optics at the sight of his offlined daughter. "Alexis... Ohh..!" he half shouted half moaned as pain soared his body as if he was repaired without the use of painkillers.

Then lifted himself on the berth and sat on his aft, and once he lifted his gaze he saw...

A very angry but no less beautiful femme. She shook her head in denial and her optics defeated her disappointment in him, and when he blinked back she was gone.

"Sliverblaze," he said in astonishment, surely his optics hadn't been deceiving him.

"Come...where did you go?" he called, trying to stand up and groaning in pain. "I need you..."

_"Remember what I told you,"_ came her voice and he looked around for her desperately but could detect no sign of her_. "Love them like you loved me...and never punish them in anger. Why are you trying to force them to obey you?"_

"I just want them to love me," he tried to explain, still trying to find her. "I am their Sire."

She made an exasperated sound before saying. _"I do not know what has gotten into you, Rad is right; you did treat them better as pets."_

As he gaped at this accusation, she continued.

_"They can't and won't forget about their earth parents and I do not want them to, Megatron. They are capable of loving them, you and me equally and strongly. You will not lose them if they are allowed to see those parents again, if they love you, they won't want to leave you even if their earth parents are not happy."_

"I...," he tried to say as she continued harshly. _"Megatron, if you do not stop hurting them, then I will change them back to human and it will never be reversed."_

"You wouldn't!" he gasped in shock, if they were made into humans again, he'd lose them. Even if he kept them, they'd soon die in a relatively short amount of time, he could not bare it if that happened.

_"I will unless you change your ways,"_ she told him sternly_. "And I mean it Megatron."_

"You can't, they will die!"

_"Mark my words, Megatron, I will do it, Primus is with me on this and he's not happy either of you abusing them!"_

"I do not abuse them!" He barked in indignation.

_"You say? Then ask yourself this, why you think your own men had to stop you so she could receive proper care? Care that she should have never needed in the first place! All your soldiers saw how wrong you are! Why they can see it but you can't?!"_

"Show me your face!" He demanded looking around and finally he saw her, sitting on the desk looking utterly angry. He'd never saw her like this before. "...Blaze..."

_"Don't __**'Blaze-me'**__! I mean it, Megatron, if I see you hurting our creations once again, that means they unhappy, they will be returned to their human bodies again and then only time will tell how long you will have with them!"_

"NO!" Megatron screamed as he awoke and fell from the medical berth.

It was just a dream, but it felt so real... Just as his pain.

"Owww..." he was not a Mech who cried like a sparkling for his wounds, but every limb and Energon line in him hurts, frag, even his armour hurts!

It seemed like indeed his Mechs didn't used any drop of painkiller when they fixed him, and part of him couldn't help but think that he deserved it.

Once he weakly lifted his gaze, he found himself alone on medbay. Only Perceptor was with him and not really because he seemed to be on deep recharge if he didn't awoke from the noise he caused when fell.

Now he wondered where his creations were, the last thing he remembered was Starscream taking his daughter and he thought knowing where he took her... Now... Where were his sons hiding?

He groaned as he managed to haul himself to his feet, the first thing he needed was some painkillers before he went searching for them. His whole body was screaming for some sort of relief and he had to grit his teeth against the pain as his mind struggled to focus on the task at hand. Stumbling over to a medical container, he pressed a button and there was a hiss as the container opened, lifting up several different needles filled with wonderful painkillers. He chose a strong one and with a slightly shaky hand, managed to inject it into his systems. Leaning against a table, he sighed in relief as it flowed through his tubes and numbed away the pain.

"Now I can think," he muttered to himself.

Had his boys been taken to the Autobots as well? He dearly hoped not because it would be a devil of a time wrestling them from Optimus and he couldn't rely on them sneaking out this time. No, he would need to make sure they weren't there before he did anything else. Standing up straight and feeling grateful that his injuries had been taken care of even without painkillers and set off in search of both his men and Sparklings.

The corridors were deserted and he was unsure where to start first. Somehow, he didn't want to call any of his men, he just wanted to find his sons. Where they perhaps in the Rec Room getting some Energon? It seemed like a good place to start and so he set off in that direction. As he walked, he thought about 'Blaze and her words...and most importantly, her threat.

She had never been one to make idle ones so he had to assume she had meant every single word. But what was he to do, he just couldn't bear losing them! Could he change enough that they would never leave him? Would they ever forgive him for hurting Alexis so badly. They'd forgiven him for hitting Rad that one time but the circumstances had been different. He groaned, things had been easiest when they'd been his pets but he just had to deal with it.

He dearly hoped so... He needed them to forgive him, and now that he thought about it, it was not their fault that he had problems...

...it was his fault that they hated him... He was about to beat them... And in the end ended up beating the one he tried to protect from himself and her brothers.

He acted like an aft.

When he reached the rec room, no one was there; so... Where were they hiding? A quick thought make him walk towards Demolisher's quarters. Somehow something told him that his creations were with their guardians.

Once he reached his soldier's quarters and open the door he saw Rad sleeping on Demolisher's chest. A little thread of jealousy cursed through his spark and he walked forward to retrieve his sparkling.

But when he touched him and tried to pull him...

...Rad frowned, moaned in discomfort and clawed at Demolisher's armour with his newly discovered claws trying to stay where he was.

Demolisher grunted at the uncomfortable feeling of someone clawing at his armour and onlined his optics. To his surprise he found his leader trying to retrieve his creation from him.

"Lord Megatron?" He said.

"Give..Me...My...Mho mac...!" He continued trying to pull Rad from him.

That was enough to make the mechling to online his blue optics and claw Demolisher's armour tighter. "No... NO!" He said. "Don't make me go with him, please, Demolisher, please don't!" he cried and finally as Megatron didn't gave up released one of his hands and slashed his sire's wrists with his claws.

"Leave me alone! Demolisher, please make him go!" the mechling cried.

That make it and Demolisher wrapped his arms around Rad and moved himself away from Megatron. "Sorry my lord... The sparkling says no."

Megatron looked at him in shock as Rad wrapped his arms around his guardian. "Demolisher... Give. Me. My. Sparkling. Back! It is an order soldier!" he barked at the end and Rad flinched and hid his face from him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, sir; anything but that."

He was about to argue but decided against it remembering Silverblaze's threat and stomped his way out. Maybe with Carlos will be much easier.

But once he tried, he got the same reaction he got from Rad with his other sparkling and the same with Cyclonus. Both mechs refused to handle him his sparklings, one was who knows where with the Autobots and his remaining sons seemed to fear him now.

He needed a cube... Or many...

...

Meanwhile on Earth...

"How is she?" Optimus asked as Red Alert finally came out of the Med Bay, wiping his hands.

"She'll survive," Red Alert said grimly, half glancing back. "And physically recover but I can't say how she will mentally. She's been through a lot and this might be one occasion too many. It's impossible to say right now, she isn't awake. I'll be keeping her under observation until she's much better."

"Thank you Red Alert," Optimus said gratefully as Jetfire nodded, they'd been here the whole time. "Is it possible to see her?"

"You may," Red Alert agreed before shooting Jetfire a sharp look. "But she's not to be disturbed, she needs to recharge and regain her strength."

"I just want to see her..." Jetfire mumbled, striding forward and into the Med Bay with Optimus.

Alexis lay on a berth surrounded by wires and cables that were monitoring her condition. She looked much better than earlier, she was clean of life force and Red Alert had done a brilliant job of patching her up. But the limp way she lay showed that it had been a close thing and Optimus felt his Spark clench in sympathy and anger for what she'd gone through.

"How could he do that?" Jetfire exclaimed hoarsely. "She's so sweet and innocent..."

"I don't know," Optimus growled. "But I would very much like to know why..."

"He was too angry," came a voice behind them and they turned to see Starscream standing there. "He was determined to beat his sons and when she tried to stop him, struck her without thinking."

Optimus didn't know what to say, he just couldn't understand why Megatron was acting like this. He claimed to love his Sparklings but continued to hurt them in new and increasingly cruel ways.

…

Meanwhile...

Megatron paced the rainy forest area he visited earlier with the Minicon Mirage to retrieve his brothers, but they could get only one. Now he could have cared less.

He needed to be alone... well... he was alone now.

Drinking the whole content of his high grade cube, he lamented being so harsh on his Sparklings; for his life he really couldn't say why he was so harsh on them. He always said that he will treat his creations with utter care and love...

...but the mention of their parents got him... vicious!

He couldn't help but being jealous of those others; they were the firsts ones with his Sparklings and for sure wanted to be the last ones.

"I'm an afthole... and all those insults Starscream said..." He said hoarsely in a drunk tone as he emptied another cube.

"_Why?"_ Came a voice behind him. "_What did you do to be so harsh on yourself?"_

Megatron slowly turned to see who addressed him.

_Author's note. Who is it that Megatron has found? Will Alexis get better? Can she and the boys very forgive Megatron? Find out next time, until then._


	54. Chapter 54

_Author's note. Written by me and the-writing-mew._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Who...who said that?" Megatron demanded, spinning around to see who it was.

_"I did,"_ came the voice and he turned to see a Minicon standing there.

Megatron stared at him for a moment before demanding. "Who are you?"

_"Dirt boss,"_ the Minicon replied. _"I've been searching for my brothers, do you know where they are?"_

"Perhaps," Megatron said slowly. "Do you form the Skyboomshield?"

_"Yes,"_ Dirt Boss replied a little cautiously.

Megatron smiled and said. "I know where they are, I can take you to them. It was I who managed to reactivate them."

_"Thank you,"_ Dirt Boss said before asking. _"Why were you sad?"_

Megatron's smiled vanished and he looked away. "My children hate me," he muttered quietly but Dirt Boss still heard.

_"They hate you?"_ he repeated. _"Why?"_

"Because...for many reasons," Megatron said dully. "I...I don't want to talk about it but I haven't been a good Sire to them. And now they'll never forgive me, even though I love them."

_"I'm sorry,"_ the Minicon said sympathetically. _"Maybe you can fix things with them?"_

The Decepticon leader snorted. How could he fix things when his two boys wouldn't speak to him and Alexis was with the Autobots...who would likely never let her go now and certainly not allow him near her. Perhaps they were right, maybe he wasn't cut out to be a father.

"I don't think things can be fixed... I think they were right and I 'suck' as a sire as one of my creations would have said...," He continued drinking another sip of his cube.

The Minicon tilted his head to the side. _"Maybe there is a way, if you said you're a bad sire, then transform into a good sire, listen to them and give them time to recover after whatever you make to them, they cannot ignore the fact that they are yours and I'm pretty sure they don't want to hurt you or you hurt them. Just listen to your spark not your processor."_

Megatron turned to the Minicon with a saddened and angry frown. "You don't think I haven't tried that?!" He barked but the Minicon didn't even flinched.

_"You obviously haven't or you and your creations wouldn't be in this situation...right?"_

With a scowl and a growl, Megatron turned again his back to the Minicon and opened another cube before drowning its content. The Minicon tilted his head to the other side and watched how he behaved.

_"You know, the answer is not in the bottom of that cube..."_

With a growing roar, Megatron turned to the staring minicon, "What do you know?! You know nothing!" and grabbed him.

He just looked at him sadly. "_So, this is what happened between you and them?"_

It was like a punch to his tanks, like him or not, this Minicon was right. He then let him go and covered his face with his hands feeling as a sob and tears fought to leave and run.

Meanwhile...  
Autobot base, Earth...  
Medbay...

Alexis could feel how her whole body felt lax... cold... and warm at the same time.

Memories of the last events filled her on what happened before she found herself in this state...Megatron...he was going to beat the boys...he'd lost his temper again.

But what happened after, what brought her into this state was still blurry and she couldn't quite catch what had happened. Had she passed out? Trying to online her optics she could hear machines... Beeping machines... Was she still in medbay? And why?

Finally when she was able... She also felt something against her hand... Someone had her hand in his and was petting her and caressing it. Re-calibrating her optics until they were able to make her see with clarity, she slowly turned her head to see who it was…

...and her optics widened at the sight of an unmasked Jetfire kissing her hand softly…

Her tanks twisted remembering what Scavenger and Starscream told her, plus her thoughts on this particular mech...she screamed her vocalizers out, yanking her hand away from him and continued screaming.

There was no way in the universe she will be talking about reproduction with anyone ever again!

"AHH!" Jetfire yelped, almost falling backwards as he jumped in shock. "My love, what's wrong, are you in pain?"

"Get away from me," she shrieked, worried about what he might try with her.

"She must be hallucinating," Jetfire muttered, his mouth set in a frown as he placed a finger against the side of his helm, obviously contacting someone. "Don't worry baby, I'll get you help."

She stared at him in amazement, was he for real? But before she could say anything else, Red Alert came rushing into the medbay and over to her.

"Alexis, are you alright?" he asked her gently, scanning her while shooting Jetfire a stern look.

"I'm fine," she said before exclaiming. "But what's he doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Red Alert stated, giving the shuttle a very disapproving look.

"Hey, I was just making sure she was alright," the tall mech defended hotly. "She is alright, isn't she?"

"She will be...as long as she can relax and nothing stresses her," the medic said firmly before ordering him to get out.

"But Red...!" Jetfire protested before sighing as he received a glare for his troubles. "Fine."

Giving Alexis a winning smile, he said. "I'll be back soon, my love, don't fret."

He snapped his facemask back on before marching away. Red Alert sighed before checking her vitals.

"I'm sorry about him, I stepped out for a few breems and he must have sneaked back in. He's been keeping something of a vigil outside the medbay."

"He was kissing my hand," she said in confusion.

"Ah," he said in understanding. "I'll let Optimus know, he'll have a word with him."

She nodded before glancing around the med bay with a frown.

"How did I get here, Red?" she asked slowly. "The last thing I remember...Megatron about to beat the boys and then...nothing."

He paused before asking. "You don't remember anything?"

"No, how come I'm here?" she questioned before saying quickly. "Not that I'm not grateful, it's nice to be here again but..."

"Don't worry, your confusion is understandable," he assured her. "If you're up for it, Optimus and Starscream could come in to explain the situation."

Wide opticed she said: "Wait, wait...wait... did you said Optimus _AND_ Starscream?"

"Yes, they'll fill you in with everything; just wait up a little until they come," The medic stated gently and commed the two to come into the medbay.

Minutes later, Optimus AND Starscream entered the medbay. It was not a dream!

"What happened? Don't tell me I overslept and the war is over! That would be too good to be true..," she added for herself.

Starscream smiled kindly at her. "Unfortunately no, but there are strong reasons for me to bring you here...," He trailed off.

"How are you feeling?" Optimus asked before the seeker could continue.

"I...feel sore...and heavy...and like my blood is not enough for my body... what happened? ...Star...did you say_ YOU_ brought me here?"

"Yes, Alexis, I'm more calmed now that you're awake-"

"And that fragging bastard hadn't killed her!" Jetfire interrupted him from the door. "Oh baby, thanks Primus you're okay," He added as she flinched away.

Optimus and Starscream frowned at him. Particularly the seeker who scowled showing his pointy fangs at him before hissing: "Don't you dare shuttle..."

"Dare?" The white Mech stepped forwards facing him. "I very much dare, especially if I have to take YOU out of my way. I don't think her sire approved you either," He hissed in front of the seeker's face.

"Jetfire, Starscream, enough!" Optimus stepped between them to separate them as Alexis watched in shock. It wasn't happening what she thought was happening, right?

"I am her caretaker, and if I must, I will protect her from perverts like you!" Starscream hissed back.

Alexis' optics widened after that statement. So, she was right. "She's a sparkling for Primus' sake!" He added.

"She won't be one forever!" The shuttle hissed and seemed he wanted to continue before Optimus grabbed him by the neck successfully silencing him.

"Remember, Jetfire, our conversation...I don't approve you either...," The Autobot leader hissed

"But... Optimus...," He tried.

"Stay away, Jetfire... and now...get out!" He half roared as he threw him to the ground. Luckily the shuttle understood and scrambled out of the medbay not before shooting a hateful glare to Starscream.

"Optimus...," Starscream pointed to a shell shocked Alexis.

"Oh, Alexis...I'm sorry about that...are you okay?" Worried, the leader asked.

"Was... Is...Is t-that... no-normal for y-your culture?" She stuttered. The witnessing of Optimus' rage was something she hadn't expected to see...or ever wanted to see again.

Starscream seemed worried and Optimus let out a sigh. "Yes... You will be a femme someday and as Megatron's daughter... There will be interested mechs...and femmes who will ask for you...or the boys to arrange a bond...it can be now or later, either way, you, as the daughter of the Decepticon leader can't escape the harassment of mechs or femmes fighting for you..."

"W-what?!" She gasped in shock. She only wanted to know why she ended up here...not..._This!_

"Think of it this way, Alexis, you're a Decepticon princess and with that comes..._this_..." Starscream added and the femmling seemed horrified.

"I don't believe this," she exclaimed, rubbing the sides of her head as she tried to process all of this information.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with this so soon," Starscream said, bending down. "None of us thought this would turn up in this system as we believed no one would ask for your hand or the boys. Until that fool of a shuttle got here that is," He added with a scowl.

"I'll talk to him...again," Optimus sighed heavily.

"Thanks," Alexis said gratefully before asking. "So how did I get here? I don't remember getting injured..."

"Good," Starscream stated flatly. "It wasn't a pleasant experience, Megatron..."

He broke off, unsure how to explain what had happened. But Alexis was looking very expectant, so he said softly.

"Do you remember Megatron getting angry at Rad and Carlos?"

"Yeah, he was going crazy," she said with a frown, remembering the rage her transformer father had been in. "He...he was yelling at them..."

"Yes," Starscream said with a grim look. "He...attempted to beat them but we managed to prevent him. And then he broke free and tried to attack them but you rushed forward to stop him and..."

He swallowed before saying very gently.

"And he punched you, badly injuring you. I had to bring you here; I didn't have the skill to treat you."

"Oh," she said, not sure what else to say. "Did he...mean to?"

"Probably not but I didn't really care," the seeker said ruefully. "I started to beat him and I don't regret it. Not only did he hurt you, he was trying to hurt the boys and it's not the first time. Scavenger told me he'd been forced to intervene when the boys mentioned your Earth parents, Megatron had gone crazy."

"Why?" she questioned. "Why would he get angry over that, does he know that we love them? They're our parents."

"That's why he gets mad, he doesn't want you to love them," Starscream growled. "He'd rather you forgot about them and focused on loving him only."

"That's insane," she burst out. "I'm not going to forget about my parents, why should I?"

"Sadly, that is Megatron for you," Optimus now stated as Red Alert prepared something for her to drink. "He is possessive and believes you won't care as much for him if you still love your parents. He doesn't realise that you can easily love both him and your parents equally strong."

"Of course I can," she stated with a frown. "And so can the boys...if they can forgive him for this."

"Pft, they shouldn't," Starscream muttered as Red Alert poured some minerals into the beaker.

"Here," the medic said, mixing it up. "This will help you regain your strength."

"Thank you..." She said drinking it all and once she was finished she added, "I just hope he's changed... Doesn't beats you," she pointed at Starscream "And... One more thing.. I think that what happened here with Jetfire must stay here... Or who knows what Megatron will do..."

"Knowing him, I can imagine him hiding you and the boys forever to never see the light of day again," Red Alert added and the other two Mechs frowned and nodded fully knowing that the tyrant was very much capable of doing just that.

Silence followed as the four agreed before she decided to speak again. "Does nobility or royalty exist in your culture?"

"Well..." The Prime really didn't know where to start.

"It's different from Autobots and Decepticons," Starscream added. "While for Autobots you are sparked with your rights, for the Decepticons you need to earn them, even if your creator is someone powerful, like in your case. You were born with your rights but you still need to earn them... I don't know if I'm explaining myself," He added once he caught the femling's confused glance.

"Not really..." She said shyly.

"Those in our culture," he started again. "Who are the strongest, the most skilled, the smartest; they are the ones with the most prestige. I've learned a little of your culture and there are those automatically given that prestige simply for being born to the right creators, right?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod. "So...you guys don't rely on that, you've got to...prove yourself worthy of that respect?"

"Exactly," he said with a smile. "By being born a Decepticon princess, you are expected to rise to the level of respect that position entitles. We are all expected to rise to a certain level but there is nothing to stop us surpassing that. For instance, that is what Megatron did, he surpassed all others and became Decepticon leader."

"I...I think I understand...sort of," she said slowly. "It's a bit like...how you need to earn the right to have more than one mate, right?"

"Yes, you've got it," Starscream said with a smile. "It's a little complicated since you haven't grown up with this but we will explain it. You and the boys will need to learn everything about the Decepticon and Autobot cultures, as well as the Neutral ones."

"Wow...that sounds interesting... especially if someone can ask for the boys' hands too...uhhh...poor boys...I think their brains will explode with everything that I will tell them!" She exclaimed.

And watching the other three mechs' faces she quickly added: "Except the reproductive parts..."

Red Alert nodded tightly. "Yes, I think they will have enough with knowing they can carry and now be courted by both mechs and femmes."

Alexis thought for a little bit. She and her friends will need to put up with their sire and other transformers so they will be strong enough to not be courted by just any low ranked mech or femme and then be able to do their own courting once they felt they were ready and found the love. "Honestly, I can't see the boys with mechs...or many femmes...our parents taught us that polygamy is bad...it will be hard to overcome that. If I marry...or bond, I will do it only once with the man...or mech I love. I don't think I will do it twice."

"Cyclonus told me there are some powerful femmes that have more than one mech... I don't think I can handle that... I do still wonder how you put up with that, Optimus?" She finished watching how her friend seemed uncomfortable and she could swear he was blushing under that mask.

"Well... Uhh... My Elita and Bumblebee are like sisters, they love each other like that and will never do anything against the other, they are not jealous as it happens with the humans which makes me hard to explain it to you. But one thing I can tell you, it was Elita who choose her for our third. Without her approval, I would have never taken another."

"I see... Well... Megatron said the same about his mate...He also said he had to fight a lot to get her...Was she so stunningly beautiful for your standards that she was so valued?"

"Silverblaze," Red Alert started. "She was indeed beautiful, but also came from a powerful family of powerful mechs and femmes, they would be nobility as you said, and she filled their standards and the Decepticons standards that kept her always a high ranked femme. She had always many suitors from all ranks, they often fought to death for her, and Megatron was one of her suitors...He got rid of many high ranked mechs_ AND_ femmes to get to her first and bond with her afterwards."

"Wow... I mean...wow!" She awed. "Honestly that sounds so... ehh...no offense but...so imperialist and primitive...but then again... she always had the right to choose whoever she wanted, right? She was never...Umm...arranged to marry someone? Does that happen in your culture, right?"

"It can," Optimus said gently. "If the creators find a worthy mate for their creation...and it is a bit more common among Autobots and Neutrals. Decepticons prefer to see what kind of a bot someone is when they reach maturity and by then, said bot tends to be too independent to submit to an arranged bond."

"Wow, there really are differences between you guys," Alexis said in amazement. "I...could never really see why you guys fight, after we got to know Megatron and the others a bit more. But you guys do obviously have different cultures and probably points of view."

"We do but that doesn't mean we don't have things in common," Optimus told her. "Like you humans have different cultures, so do we but in the end, we are the same species from the same planet."

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "I once told Megatron that you guys could have been best friends if you weren't enemies."

"Well, I don't know about that," Optimus chuckled. "I think we'd always end up arguing but it's a nice thought. Now on the subject of marriage, I highly doubt that Megatron will arrange a bond for any of you; he would view it as releasing his parental rights over you, even partially. When a bond is arranged, the child spends time with their intended and their family, in order to get to know them better."

"No, I can't imagine Megatron doing that," she said, feeling quite relieved. She would rather find someone when she was much older, not just randomly betrothed to someone.

A new thought suddenly occurred to her and she exclaimed.

"Wait a moment, what happened to the boys? Are they alright, I can't believe I forgot about them..."

"Their fine," Starscream said quickly. "I called a while ago, Cyclonus and Demolisher are looking after them, you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay," she said in relief before asking. "So...what's going to happen now?"

"I hope you can stay, if you feel better here," Optimus said.

"I don't think that's convenient," Starscream pointed out. "Megatron will go into a rampage, the boys are alone and... I don't think she wants to stay near that perv," He scowled remembering the white shuttle.

"I agree with Star... I cannot stay here when the boys are there at Megatron's mercy...perhaps if we were all together...," Alexis trailed off as if unsure.

Considering it, Optimus said: "Once you feel better we will see, so far I don't see you walking or flying around just yet."

"Prime's right," The medic added. "So far you're under medical care and bed rest."

She pouted at that. Never in her life had she enjoyed that...even when a high fever invaded her once with a terrible flu.

**Later…**

"Jetfire, we need to talk about your behaviour towards that femmling," Optimus said to the white shuttle who was with his back to him.

"She's not available for courting as you realised, so, please stop with those ideas; you will only gain to scare her."

"I want that femme, Optimus, and I will fight her sire if needed..." Jetfire said not giving him his face. "She's unique... Unlike any other I've ever met... I want her... I've been waiting for someone like her for eons!"

The Prime sighed. "I know, my friend. But you must wait then, wait for her to give you a chance, to grow and mature."

The shuttle turned at him quickly. "And allow another idiot to get near her and catch her attentions?! I don't think so, Optimus."

Optimus chuckled at that. "It is the first time I've see you so possessive of a femme, is it because she's out of your reach? She's from Decepticon culture and human over all others, she will never allow you near her so soon and will consider you a pedophile..."

"A what?" Jetfire frowned in confusion. That was a new word for him.

"A mech who likes sparklings for sexual favours," Watching the other's reaction, Optimus answered.

"Wha-w-what?! N-nno! I would never...I mean...that's disgusting! And horrible!" He truly seemed horrified.

"Then you understand why you need to give her time, and if time calls, you will fight for her with eventual suitors that will come around. Besides, her sire, Megatron, I cannot see him arranging a bond for her or any of her brothers."

Jetfire sighed and leaned against the wall, pensive. "I've had many femmes in my life... How did I come to fell in love with... Oh Primus..."

Optimus just shook his head. "I think it's just thing of time, it will pass...eventually once you met another femme."

"I hope so," he said ruefully. "Because right now, it feels very real."

...**A forest a few hundred miles away…**

_"Are you ready to talk?"_ Dirtboss asked as Megatron paced back and forth, the large mech appeared to be more composed now.

"About what?" Megatron grumbled, not ceasing his pacing.

_"About your creations,"_ the minicon replied patiently. _"You love them and want to be a proper sire to them, you just don't know how to do that."_

"And you do?" the Decepticon leader asked grumpily.

_"In part,"_ Dirtboss chuckled. _"For starters, you must talk to all three of them and find out what they want. It is likely they will want to be with their creators but you cannot get angry with them. Because apart from anything else, I do not think they can simply go home to their creators, not when they are transformers. One way or another, they will need your help even if they decide to remain on Earth."_

"But I don't want them to stay here," Megatron exclaimed, that was the last thing he wanted. "I want them to come to Cybertron, learn to be proper Cybertronians."

_"I do not think they will want to stay here indefinitely,"_ Dirtboss said slowly. _"Children are curious and eventually, they will want to see your home world. But right now, they're scared and want to return to the safety and security of their family. But as I said, you will need to work with those creators to ensure your children are safe and happy."_

Megatron frowned, he wasn't sure of this at all. Then again, Dirtboss was right; the kids could not simply go back to their...creators and pretend nothing had happened, they were transformers now. And even though they did possess the ability to become human again, inside they would still be transformer. That wasn't going to change, especially the bond that existed between them, yes, they would surely need him.

"Perhaps...you are right," he said eventually. "I should talk to them...and their creators. I suppose I could set up a meeting, that is what the kids want?"

_"I think it would do a lot to regaining their trust,"_ Dirtboss agreed as Megatron smiled.

"Excellent, I'll contact that human detective or whatever he was called," he stated before establishing a connection. Dirtboss looked a little startled but couldn't do anything as Megatron was already calling.

"David Carling," the human answered, making Megatron smile before saying. "Hello Detective."

"You!" the man exclaimed before saying. "Why have you been silent for so long, where are the kids?"

"Their fine," Megatron lied. "I suppose you could say things have been...happening that distracted me for a while but I believe you'll want to hear what I have to say."

"I'm listening," The detective said thinking in all the anguish those kids' parents went through, but he won't go emotional now especially since this man was willing to let the kids see and talk to their parents now.

"I'm letting my cre- kids to talk to their parents...but by this media...no video calls; they will call their parents one of these days, so, be prepared," He said doing his best to hide his drunken accent...he almost called the kids his creations!

The detective seemed to frown and consider this. "Fine, but why not now?"

Megatron scowled. "Because!"

"Do you have any idea how much harm you caused those families? Those parents are destroyed because of this...please consider it and let those kids return home where they are loved," The detective couldn't help it anymore. "If you were a father you will know..." he whispered more to himself it seemed.

Megatron scowled at that. "I am a father, I consider those kids as mine, and now they are, I will not let them go so easily!"

"What? What you mean? That you want them to be your sons and daughter?"

"They are now... Be prepared, detective, one of those days they will call home...," Megatron hissed dangerously.

"What? Wait-!"

Before the detective can continue, Megatron cut the transmission. "What?!" He barked at the minicon who looked up at him shaking his head in a _'no'_ gesture.

_"You shouldn't have said it like that,"_ the minicon said quietly, making Megatron frown.

"What do you mean?" he demanded of the smaller robot.

_"The human and the children's parents will not understand, you calling the children yours. From their point of view, you've stolen them and are now trying to forcibly adopt them."_

"I'm doing nothing of the sort," Megatron scoffed. "They are my children, I sparked them with my mate, I am not forcibly adopting them."

_"But they don't know any of that,"_ Dirtboss explained patiently. _"They don't even know you're a Transformer, they will believe you're a fellow human who has stolen these children for his own purposes. This will worry them even more and they'll probably bombard their children with questions, demanding explanations."_

"They should be grateful I'm allowing this," Megatron grumbled. "But very well, I suppose I shouldn't have let that detail slip. I will inform my children to expect questions and they can deal with it."

He remembered the last time he allowed the children to call home, Primus the crying and wailing had been beyond the pale. And no doubt it would be even worse this time...because of course he would be monitoring the calls, making sure the children weren't letting slip anything they shouldn't. Speaking of the kids, he wondered if Rad and Carlos would allow him near them now. What about Alexis, she was hidden away in the Autobot base, how was he supposed to get hold of her there? Blasted Prime probably wouldn't let him talk to her…

"We'd better go back to the base," he said coldly. "I need to see about getting my daughter back...and checking the boys"

_"You will be calm with them, won't you?"_ the Minicon asked anxiously. _"You don't want to upset them again."_

"Of course I'll be calm with them," Megatron stated, as if this had never been a problem. "Come along."

Dirtboss obeyed and they Warp to the Decepticon base. Megatron slowly stepped off the platform, wondering if his boys would be in their guardians quarters or elsewhere. Oh well, he'd just have to search for them.

Once back in the Moon, Megatron released Dirtboss and went after his sparklings. However, the Minicon went after him.

"Cyclonus! Demolisher! Where the frag are you?!" The drunken leader barked from the passageways to his soldiers.

"Megatron?" But none of them was the mech that answered him. "Are you okay?" Scavenger said examining his leader's state.

With a snarl, Megatron turned back and roared again ignoring the old bot. "Cyclonus, Demolisher, get your afts here now!"

"Megatron, calm down, you're drunk! This is not the right way of approaching the sparklings!" Scavenger insisted trying to make him see some reason.

But his reasoning fell on deaf audios as Megatron continued roaring and this time demanding to see his sons.

Couldn't Megatron imagine his terrified creations, crying in their caretaker's arms out of fear and begging them to not sell them out to him? Scavenger sighed.

_"Didn't you say you would be calmer?"_ The Minicon beeped at him.

"I am calm!" He roared.

_"No, you're not, you're acting like a brute, drunk aft, the same aft you claimed to be!" _Dirtboss bit back and Scavenger looked down at him in half shock, amazement, amusement.

Megatron started before saying quietly. "What did you say?"

_"You heard me," _Dirtboss replied calmly. _"Remember all you told me, how the children were scared of you because you were drunk and yelling at them? Well, you're drunk and yelling for them again, this will just make them even more scared. You must wait until you are not so drunk and calm before you approach them. I know this is not what you want to hear but you must listen if you are to repair the damage you've done."_

Scavenger had only just got over his shock so he managed to say.

"He's right Megatron, the boys are terrified of you right now, if you go in angry, this will only make things worse."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Megatron growled.

"Go and blow off some steam," the older mech suggested. "I'll even spar with you if that's what you want but you do need to cool off. Once your calm, you can speak to the boys."

"They are my boys," Megatron began to say but Scavenger interrupted. "No one disputes that Megatron but if you go in now, they will never forgive you. If you want them to love and respect you, then you must leave them be for now. Do you think Optimus will hand over Alexis while you're like this?"

"How should I know what that accursed Prime will do?" Megatron demanded but he appeared a little calmer than before. "Fine, I will do what you say this one time but I WILL be speaking to my children in due course."

Scavenger held up his hands, saying. "All we ask if that you give them some time. I'll talk to the boys if you want, make sure they're okay with seeing you later."

Megatron growled before stomping off outside.

"Damn," Scavenger sighed before glancing at the Minicon. "How did you do that?"

Dirtboss shrugged and said. _"I dunno, I suppose I just listened and kept calm."_

He paused before saying. "He is going to allow them to talk to their human creators."

"Oh?" Scavenger managed to say. Those were good news, he seemed to start understanding that they needed their human creators too. He smiled at that.

"Do you know where my brothers are?" The Minicon suddenly asked.

"Your...brothers?" The old Mech wondered what kind of Minicon this was? Maybe like Perceptor, a combinable one. "Uhh...sure...follow me," He said before walking, the Minicon following swiftly.

…

"That fragging bastard of Prime, taking my daughter...," Megatron cursed bit then stopped and trailed off. "... the one I've hurt... Frag! How can I stop this? I don't want them hurt... I just want to be happy with them... Is that asking too much?"

…

Without him noticing, Thrust watched him. Megatron's number on Alexis was perfect, now it was time to deepen those sparkling's feelings towards Megatron. Never leave them being able to reconciliation. The grey jet contemplated the idea of going there with his leader and giving him some ideas on how to treat his creations properly...how to show them their place…

But now that seemed too risky.. He was drunk, plus what that old annoyance and the Minicon told him was still fresh in his processor. But he will wait…

...and oh yes, those little spawns will pay for what they did to his armour and facemask... And making him bleed…

...soon he will make them bleed.

…

"Rad, may I talk to you," Scavenger said quietly as he entered the room the former human and his guardian were. Demolisher appeared to be reading from a data pad, it sounded like a sparkling story and Rad was listening intently.

"What's it about?" Rad asked, he was much calmer and it was probably thanks to Demolisher. Scavenger never would have believed it of the stoic Decepticons but a lot of things had surprised him recently.

Before Scavenger could speak, Rad suddenly asked with a frown. "Is it about Megatron?"

"Yes, it is," the old mech said with a nod. "He's realised his mistake and wants to talk to you...calmly."

"Yeah right," Rad scoffed, looking away. "He's probably raving drunk or something."

Scavenger grimaced, that was right. But he had to convince the boys to talk with Megatron or he wouldn't be able to keep the Decepticon leader calm.

"He's upset at what happened so he's cooling down right now. But he has apparently arranged for you to talk with your creators."

"What?" Rad exclaimed in shock. "Why...he went crazy just because we asked if we can speak with them. He tried to beat us and now you're telling me he's happy to let us see them?"

"I know," Scavenger sighed. "It seems ridiculous but he knows it's what you want and he's trying to make amends."

"Trying to get into our good books so we'll forgive him and then love him," Rad said in contempt. "Sorry, no deal."

"Megatron is impatient and impulsive," Scavenger said calmly as Demolisher held his charge. "He charges too fast into situations but beneath his bluster, I do believe he cares about you. He just doesn't know how to express it properly, not after his mate died and he was left alone for so long. He needs your help and the help of your siblings to get over everything that's happened."

Rad grimaced and looked away.

"Talking to your creators is the first step," Scavenger stated. "You all need to work through this, find out how you can all be a family."

"Just give him a chance, that's all he wants and sounds like a good idea if you want to give him an example of what love is," Cyclonus added once him and Carlos entered the room and everyone looked up at him. "What?

Rad grimaced and growled before shaking his head.

"What is it?" Scavenger asked him.

"Who knows what he will do to us next time he gets angry..." The boy hissed and Carlos worriedly nodded at the elder.

This sounded bad... The boys expected their sire to be this violent with them at all times and without warning that they didn't wanted to give him another chance.

Scavenger sighed. It seemed that not even speaking with their human parents will cheer them up or forgive Megatron.

…

**Earth...**

**Autobot base…**

"She's stable enough for you to take her back, but be careful, her body cannot manage too much stress," Red Alert instructed Starscream as he held a sleepy Alexis protectively in his arms who shrunk against his chest once her dim optics caught sight of Jetfire.

"I understand, I will make sure she's safe," The seeker said.

"You better!" Stepping forwards, Jetfire barked before Optimus could stop him.

Starscream frowned at him but didn't say anything. "Be safe, Alexis," The Prime then caressed her delicate helm and the seeker stood back activating the warp gate. "We trust you with her, Starscream..."

"I don't!" Jetfire added from behind him. And everyone frowned at him except Blurr who rolled his optics.

"Uhh..." Alexis tried. "Bye guys, bye Optimus... Thank you... I hope we see each other again soon...," She finished before disappearing with the seeker.

"She didn't say goodbye to me!" The white shuttle cried and everyone groaned before walking away from him.

…

The seeker and the femmling reached the decepticon moon base seconds later. Everything seemed to be just the way they left it.

"You think they are okay?" The little femme asked her guardian for her friends and he kindly smiled and nodded.

"I'll take you with them now..." He started before she stopped him.

"N-no... I... I want to see Megatron first..."

Starscream looked down at her in shock. "But... Alexis... He must be... He... I don't think is wise," He tried.

"I want to... I feel like I need to..." She insisted and somehow he felt he couldn't disobey her. That this is something she needed to resolve now.

It wasn't hard to find Megatron... He was outside lamenting his misery with lots of high grade...too much high grade...so much that Starscream could smell it long before they reached him. "Are you sure about this?" He tried again.

"Yes..." She said with decision before calling for her sire from the seeker's arms. "Megatron?"

He started and turned, staring at her in bleary eyed amazement.

"Alexis?" he questioned, his words slightly slurred. "I must be dreaming..."

"No, I'm back again," she corrected as she wrinkled her nose. "Are you drinking again?"

"Only a few cubes," he stated, apparently not believing that she was really here. "You hate me...so do your brothers."

"I don't...hate you," she said slowly. "But I am really annoyed with you, you need to sort yourself out. We can't carry on like this, not if we're going to be a family. You've got to realise that we won't forget our parents, our Earth parents, not when we love them."

"But...what about me?" he asked in almost a whine but not quite.

"Megatron, we can love you and them equally," she said in exasperation. "I don't get why you can't understand that."

She huffed before saying. "I know this is a weird situation...if you asked us when you first captured us if we could love you and our parents, we'd have probably said no. But we got to know you and we now know that we can love you all."

Starscream was watching his leader carefully, in case he made a violent or threatening move. But it seemed he was in a rather depressed mood and thus, wasn't doing anything but sitting there.

"You know...I think that's part of the problem," Alexis suddenly said. "You don't know our parents...at all and they obviously don't know you. I think you need to get to know each other in order to resolve this."

"What?" Starscream said in shock as Megatron looked at her in disbelief.

"That would never work," he stated firmly. "I am leader of the Decepticons and they are puny humans, they would be too afraid."

"We weren't afraid," Alexis defended hotly. "And we were even punier than them. I don't mind you being a part of my life Megatron but I'm not giving up my parents and neither are the boys. I'm sorry but either you accept our parents or you just forget about us completely. There's no other way, we're not abandoning them and if you truly want us to love and respect you, you are not going to try and force us away."

The leader looked at his femmling and the way she talked even when weak from his soldier's arms... He was amazed... She will be something…

...but that was not the problem, she wanted him to meet her parents and the boys' parents!

"Alexis... I can't do that now...not yet at least...but someday perhaps when we settle again as a family," Megatron said and her frown deepened.

"Then when?!" She demanded. "Tomorrow?"

"Uhh... no... tomorrow you and your brothers will talk to them... I will allow you to."

"I suppose that's a start... But then again.. You must know each other and I will insist on this... You owe me this... sire..." She said dangerously that even made him flinch.

"Yes... yes... anything my femmling wants...," Megatron said before lifting himself from the ground and walked towards them, very much intent on taking her from Starscream's arms.

Alexis wrinkled her nose before covering it. "Eww! Don't!" And the seeker stood back and away from his reach. "You stink! Once you don't and sober up we can talk about hugs, but not now."

"And what if I want to hug you now?"

"You should have thought on that before getting drunk...," She scowled in disgust.

"I'm sorry...," Megatron said uncharacteristically and both femmling and seeker thought they might glitch.

"Uhh... Sir.. How much high grade you consumed?" Starscream tried and Megatron looked at him drowsily.

"None of your businessss...Virrrrginnn!" Megatron snarled at him who looked back at his leader with indignation.

"I'm not a virgin!" Starscream started but decided to stop not wanting to play Megatron's game again. "Come on, Alexis... I'll take you to your brothers..." He turned and started walking away before she stopped him.

"Wait! I need to ask him one more question." She said and both mechs stared at her. "Two things... If Starscream was a virgin..." The seeker groaned. "He will be very valuable, don't you think?" She addressed her sire who smirked at the seeker and nodded at her, "And... What will you do if someone suddenly comes and ask for my hand now and tries to arrange a bond?"

Megatron's optics widened at that and he barked half roaring in his drunken state. "I will kill him! Who is he?! Who dares to ask for my femmling?!" Then looked up at Starscream. "I hope it is not you, virgin... Pretending to lose your virginity with my daughter?!"

Starscream's wings stiffened. "I am not a virgin! And I am not asking for her hand! I am not a perv!" he bit back.

"Yeah ssshure... Little virgin wants my virginal daughter to lose his virginity..."

"I'm not-...! You know what? Megatron... Sir... You're pathetic!" With that last word, the seeker walked away from him taking Alexis along.

"But at least I know how to please a femme!" Megatron yelled... However he hadn't expected his daughter yelling back from the distance: "And Mechs too!"

Megatron's optics widened in shock. "I'm definitely going to kill Cyclonus!" He hissed before sitting back on the dirt.

…

Starscream smirked at the dig Alexis had managed to get in but he was still really annoyed at his leader's goading. He was not a virgin, just because he didn't spend all his time fragging every hole presented to him...slagging Megatron.

"You okay?" Alexis asked anxiously. "Don't listen to Megatron, I think he's just a bit grumpy."

Starscream just grumbled to himself as he went in search of the boys. Alexis sighed, mechs could be so touchy sometimes. She decided to change the subject and said. "Do you think the boys will be okay?"

"They should be but I don't think they'll forgive Megatron so easily," he said grimly. "He really hurt them Alexis."

"I know," she sighed. "But the thing is Megatron isn't going to let us go and if the boys won't give him a chance, he might do something crazy like reprogram us. For our own sakes, we've got to make an effort with Megatron and see if we can work something out with our families."

Starscream grimaced, he could understand what she meant but he still didn't really feel ready to forgive his leader. And he was pretty sure the boys held the same view, they had a lot of anger in them after Megatron's actions towards them, and this wouldn't be easy to displace.

"Don't push too hard with Rad and Carlos," he now suggested to her. "I think it'll take time for them to give Megatron that chance. You can let them know what you're going to do but let them do their own things."

"Alright," she said with a nod as they approached Cyclonus' room.

Starscream knocked before going straight in.

"Aww," Alexis giggled when she saw Cyclonus on his berth recharging and holding Carlos in his arms who was also sleeping. Starscream managed a small smile at this before saying. "Perhaps we should let them recharge a little longer?"

"Uh...okay," Alexis agreed after a moment's hesitation.

They quietly left and headed for Demolisher's room who was awake.

"Huh?" he said as they came in but Rad's reaction was very different.

"Alexis, you're alright!" he exclaimed happily, running forward to hug her.

"Yeah, just a little stiff," she said with a smile as she received his gentle hug. "How are you doing?"

"Alright," he said with a shrug, sending Demolisher a small smile. "Demolisher's been looking after me." The beige Mech just nodded an affirmative.

"So...anything new?" Alexis asked and Rad said.

"Well...Scavenger said that Megatron will let us talk to our parents but I dunno if that's true."

"Oh that's what he told me, Megatron I mean," Alexis said.

"You saw him?" Rad asked with a frown. "How was he?"

"Drunk," was everything the femling said before Rad scowled in disgust and annoyance. "Rad..."

"No! I can't forgive him! He hurt us beyond forgiveness and God knows what he will do next once he got us with the guard down!" The blue opticed Mechling barked walking away from him. "I don't think he deserves another chance! We've been giving him chance after chance and he's the one who screw it up every time!"

Starscream and Demolisher frowned at that remark as if giving him the reason.

"Rad... Are you sure? He seems to really regret it for real this time; besides... If we don't _'forgive'_ him this time and he keep 'giving' us things, he might grow frustrated and then do something far worse than what we think...," Alexis tried.

"Then we will be prepared for it and will not wait for him to pretend to love us because we obey him!" Rad hissed. "I cannot forgive him, not after what he did to you... He was going to do the same to us! I... You should have seen what he did to you! He broke you in pieces!" Rad cried.

"We thought he killed you... He was going to do the same to us... And if it wasn't for Starscream... you...you would be dead!" He shook his head in denial. "No, Alexis... That cannot be forgiven... Or pretended that nothing happened..."

"We can pretend... Or... At least talk to him again... Rad... If we give him the cold shoulder he might go even crazier than what he is, please consider it." She tried.

He grumbled, looking away, he was really angry over what had happened. Alexis touched his arm and said.

"I don't want to pressure you Rad, I know you're angry at him and you've a right to be. Just please don't openly reject him, at least not yet. He's letting us talk to our parents, we don't want to spoil that. I'll see if he'll leave you in peace for a while and you can decide for yourself if you want to give him another chance. And I'm going to talk to him about drinking, he can't keep doing that, I'll do everything I can."

"But what if he hurts you?" Rad asked softly, turning back to look at her. "He went crazy cause we said the wrong thing, we were having fun before that. He's unpredictable and violent."

"I know," she said with a grimace. "That's why he needs to start thinking about making contact with our parents, if he can get it through that thick skull of his that their not a threat to him and he could become a co parent alongside them, then he won't go crazy. But that drinking is a real problem and I'm going to sort it out."

"You'd better wait until he's sober," muttered Starscream, he'd been listening intently.

"Can we get rid of the high grade?" Alexis asked. "Is there a way we could produce something other than high grade from the energon you use?"

"You could make sweets," Demolisher suggested. "Megatron might enjoy seeing you kids make some, I dunno."

"That sounds good," she said with an encouraging smile. "I'd love to learn how to do things like that." Wistfully, she added. "I used to love baking with my mom."

Rad sighed and said. "I wish we could be human again, everything was so much simpler then."

"Yeah," she admitted remembering she had lots of things to tell the boys about that fact; then looked up at Starscream. "Is...there any chance we could be human again?"

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like this but there's a chance," he said slowly. "There are beings known as pretenders, they transform into organic bodies, perhaps if we got hold of their technology, we could give you your human bodies back. If I talk to that Autobot medic, he might have some ideas."

"Please do it," Rad pleaded. "I don't know if I can face my mom or my dad like this."

"I'll do what I can," Starscream promised before saying. "Carlos was recharging when we saw him but is there anything you kids want to do?"

They glanced at each other and shrugged.

Starscream was really worried, the kids were truly depressed and it was not going away. "I'll go and check on Megatron, Alexis, you can stay here with Rad and Demolisher for a while." She looked up at him before walking towards him.

Knowing what she meant, he added; "You're still too weak to go walking around. Better stay here and rest..." The seeker trailed off before looking straight into her big, pleading shiny orbs. "Uhhh.. I..." He scratched the back of his neck before realizing he was being hypnotized. "Fine... You can come!" He finished before reaching for her and carried her up and walked away.

"Bye, Rad, Demolisher, see ya later!" The femling called before she and Starscream walked away, closing the door after them.

…

Minutes later they reached the place Megatron was... And said mech was recharging...loudly…

"Well... He does snores louder when drunk." Alexis pointed out watching the Decepticon leader leak saliva from his mouth. "Eww!"

"I need to take him to his quarters." Starscream said lowering her down on her pedes before reaching for his unconscious leader and taking his arm over his shoulder taking most of his weight and started walking towards Megatron's quarters, Alexis following suit slowly.

…

In a dark corner, Thrust cursed. He was interrupted again and this time it was that little spawn and that flying failure!

Deciding to do any move anyways, he walked stealthily behind them before taking the little femmling in his arms hearing her squeak and scream once she saw him.

"Put...Me...Down!" She demanded struggling weakly against his embrace.

"Leave her alone!" Starscream barked as he still held Megatron's big recharging maze over one of his shoulders.

"Oooh...but why should I? She shouldn't be walking alone, right?" The grey flier mused holding her tighter ignoring her protests that he was hurting her.

Starscream then dropped Megatron's unconscious form before transforming his wing in a deadly crimson sword. Immediately after, Thrust set her in front of him using her as a shield. "You fragging coward! Let her go!" The red seeker demanded imagining his colleague's smirk under that faceplate.

"I just want _To Help!"_ He tightened her against himself still ignoring her now screams.

Then, there was a 'click' like sound just behind Thrust. "Let her go..." A deadly voice threatened pointing his gun at the back of the grey seeker's neck.

Thrust froze. "You wouldn't dare... Wheeljack... I've always suspected you, traitor... Megatron shouldn't have sav-"

"Shut up and release the sparkling or I will make you suffer!" Wheeljack interrupted him hearing him growl before lowering the pained femmling on the floor. "Now, get away..." He dangerously threatened him.

Thrust back away but his wings were hitched in an aggressive fashion.

"Why do you care?" he spat with contempt. "They are little more than worthless human coated in metal."

"They're more than that," Wheeljack declared. "Even if they weren't lord Megatron's children, I would still protect them from the likes of you. Now you'd better go before he wakes up and discovers you hurting his daughter."

"You can't watch them forever...," Thrust hissed as he backed away. "Or protect them from _him_."

As he disappeared, they didn't need to ask who he meant. Both Mechs glanced at each other before over at the prone form of Megatron. Wheeljack sighed and said.

"I'll help you take him."

As he bent to lift Megatron up with Starscream, the Seeker asked. "Are you alright Alexis?"

"I'm fine," she assured him with a slight wince. "He took me unawares but I'll be more careful next time," Regarding her unconscious sire, she said. "Can we please get rid of his high grade? I don't want him to keep drinking like this, it's affecting his behaviour. Even if he was grumpy, I want him to be more like when we first got here. At least he had his dignity then."

"That's true," Starscream muttered as they hauled the large mech to his quarters, Alexis following closely.

Once they were inside his quarters and were laying the Decepticon leader, Alexis started searching around, trying to find the high grade. The two Mechs watched her in bemusement as she managed to find a store of sweet smelling high grade and turned to them.

"Hey, I'll need a hand with this; I can't find and carry all of it."

Starscream couldn't help but smile wryly, he never thought he'd be helping Megatron's daughter search out his stash of high grade energon. Megatron wouldn't be happy but he was a lot easier to deal with sober than drunk.

"I wonder why he's acting this way?" Wheeljack murmured. "I've never seen him like this."

"Depression?" Alexis suggested but he shook his head. "No, I mean, this is so out of character for him, it's as though something is making him crazy..."

"What, like someone spiked his energon?" Starscream said rather snarkily before pausing. Could the former Autobot have a point, was some outside influence affecting Megatron's behaviour and actions. He had been blowing up so much over the smallest of things, could it really be the selfish bastard wasn't entirely to blame.

"You...may have a point," he said with a frown. "But who or what could be causing it?"

"It has to be one of us... Who else can it be?" Starscream quickly added thinking on Thrust.

"You think one of us could make it?" Wheeljack voiced his thoughts as he helped the little femme before opening one cube and examine it. "That's high treason!"

"But why any of you would do that to him?" she said. "I can't see any of you doing it..."

Both Mechs keep silence as Starscream set Megatron on his berth before helping the other two with the cubes. "I know he has another hiding place..." The seeker added before walking to a wall and opened a secret cabinet finding more cubes of high grade. Wheeljack and Alexis looked at him dumbfounded, then he took all the cubes and motioned them all to leave the room with the cubes not leaving a single one behind.

…

**Later...**

**Medbay's lab…**

"I can't believe it..." Starscream said worried before removing his optics from the microscope and the computer showed its results. "He was poisoned..."

The former Autobot and the femmling looked up at him in shock and worry. "His high grade was mixed with a powerful drug that will intensify his feelings, being this ones good or bad... Especially if those feelings are strong... Like the jealousy he feels towards your parents."

"What? But..that sounds ridiculous, Megatron being forced to hurt us? It sounds stupid...," Alexis said in disbelief.

"It is not stupid... He was programmed to do so... But somehow I believe we only are at the tip of the problem... Who would want Megatron to hurt you? His creations, the ones he loves the most... And with what purpose?" Starscream asked mild shocked and deep in thought.

…

Without them knowing, hiding in the shadows as it was usual for him, Thrust watched and listened everything and frowned in thought... Someone poisoned Megatron…

Well... he knew he didn't do it... and after his little scene with Alexis everyone will suspect of him…

But... If it wasn't him... Then who did it?

He decided to continue watching for a moment before that old rusted tin can of a Mech entered the medbay.

…

"Wow... Are we going to have a party?" Scavenger beamed once he set his optics on the great amounts of high grade.

"They are poisoned," Starscream said before the eldest had the chance of taking one. "Megatron's high grade... And we must get rid of it before he awakes and go for more... And realises he has no more."

"What?!" The old mech said in shock.

"The drug in it makes it addictive, he will feel he needs it more and more and his behaviour will become more unpredictable...violent or depressed... Who knows..!"

"Wait, slow down and explain to me," Scavenger commanded, he wanted all the facts before he acted.

Starscream quickly explained that all of Megatron's high grade had been tainted which explained his sudden violent behaviour to his own creations who they all knew he loved. All Megatron would have needed to do was have a single cube of that poisoned high grade and he would have been hooked. At first, he would have behaved fairly normal except for a few outbursts but as he continued to drink the addicting substance, these outbursts would have grown in their frequency and violence.

"And that's why he tried to beat the boys simply because they mentioned their parents," Starscream finished softly. "He already felt jealousy towards them but this drug amplified these feelings tenfold."

"Frag," Scavenger muttered. "This isn't good, we need to take action immediately."

"That's why we've got these," Starscream said, gesturing at the high grade. "We have to destroy them."

"You'd better keep a sample," Wheeljack suggested. "Megatron might not believe us otherwise."

"You're right," Starscream murmured, taking a decent sample from a cube and carefully storing it away. "Now, not only do we need to detox Megatron, we have to find out who did this."

"Anyone in mind?" Scavenger asked, he already knew who he'd be questioning first.

"Thrust," Starscream said grimly. "He's the only one I can see doing something like this, he hates the kids and has ambitions to become leader someday."

Hiding in the shadows, Thrust scowled, while both points were true, it had not been him who had spiked Megatron's energon. But honestly, he couldn't think who it could have been, the Decepticons here were all loyal to Megatron. Although Starscream's loyalty was clearly shifting closer to those miserable human brats and as for Scavenger...well, was he not Optimus Prime's teacher? Who knew where his real loyalties lay?

Nonetheless, he would need to keep his head down, present a defence as they were surely going to try and blame him. Perhaps if he gave his side of things to Megatron…

Quietly, the spy slipped away as Alexis said.

"How are you going to detox him? Will he just go cold turkey or something?"

They all stared at her so she quickly explained what that meant.

"It'll be something like that," Starscream agreed. "It's likely he'll purge if he start giving him real energon but he needs it, our systems don't like being overenergised repeatedly."

"But he'll be okay, right?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes... Now, we better hurry before he awakens and realizes he needs more..."

…

**Later...**

**Megatron's personal quarters…**

There was this familiar pain in his head he couldn't grab and it was only getting worse…

...hangover.

"Uhhh..." Megatron moaned in pain before sitting at the edge of his berth with his hands on his head.

His creations hated him... That hurts the most and he couldn't find a way of getting rid of the spark ache…

...maybe with more high grade to drown his misery.

He walked to his dispenser only to find it empty. That was odd... But then let it be, maybe he'd drunk it all, the question was when?

Then he reached for his secret compartment only to find it empty as well…

That did it... With the pain worsening and now his high grade gone his ire increased and with a low growl -that tried to be a roar- he stepped out of his quarters to the medbay while covering his optics and shooting at some lights to make it dark.

…

**Medbay…**

"What was that?" Alexis asked in worry as she helped the mechs in destroying the high grade and transforming it into fuel for the base.

"Someone is shooting?" Wheeljack wondered looking at Starscream in alarm.

"Hurry!" The seeker took more cubes and emptied them faster as panic invaded his processor.

Seconds later, Megatron entered the medbay and the first thing his optics greeted him was with piles and piles of HIS high grade.

Everyone stopped and froze at his arrival. "What the _FRAG _are you think you're doing?!" He half roared half groaned.

"M-megatron... S-sir... W-w...we j-just... W-we-" Wheeljack stuttered watching his angered leader loom over him.

"You'd better have a very good explanation for this," Megatron growled, stalking forward menacingly.

"We do dad," Alexis spoke up, seeing how worried her friends looked. "They're poisoned!"

Megatron halted, staring at her in disbelief as he exclaimed.

"Poisoned? Don't be ridiculous, how could they be poisoned?"

"But they have," she insisted earnestly," Starscream tested them and he found a foreign substance, I don't know exactly what it is but it's tainted your whole stock. We're destroying it before it does worse things to you."

"Worse things?" he repeated as Starscream cut in.

"They're the cause of your...actions towards your creations. Why you were so uncontrollably angry towards them and violent. If you keep drinking this energon, your behaviour will become worse and next time, you might actually kill them. Please sir, I know you want the high grade but you must resist."

"It's also addictive," Scavenger added quietly. "That's why you crave it so, even when you should be stopping."

Megatron stood there, he seemed unable to process the information just handed to him. Starscream sidestepped closer to Alexis, his leader never took attempts to take him down very well, especially if they were underhanded instead of an honest challenge on the battlefield. Sure enough, rage began to contort his features, his fists clenched and shook and his lips twisted into a snarl.

"WHO HAS DONE THIS!" he roared, making them all flinch. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM...!"

"We don't know sir," Wheeljack said earnestly. "But we will find them."

Megatron didn't reply, his optics were blazing and were focused on his high grade. Clearly, his rage was combining with his urge to consume the tainted energon was overtaking him. Just before he could stride forward, Alexis cried. "No Megatron, don't take it, it'll drive you crazy...please."

"I will do what I see fit," he snapped, coming forward as they tried to block the high grade from sight. "Now out of my way."

"No," she stated bravely. "If you take it, you'll end up hurting someone and then you'll feel like slag. Please, go outside and shoot something if you need to vent but don't take this energon."

"You don't tell me what to do!" He shoved her out of his way just the same way he did with the others. His hangover was getting worse just like his anger... Something told him he needed another cube even before the medicine for his pain.

"No, Megatron! Stop!" Scavenger tried but the leader managed to escape him with a cube and opened it…

...but just when he was about to drink it he dropped it to the ground where it shattered. He then took his head in his hands at the loud screech that assaulted his receptors... Actually everyone in the medbay was covering their receptors.

Feeling like his head was going to explode, he finally fainted again not before discovering the source of said horrible sound…

...Starscream.

With Megatron offlined again, the seeker stopped and looked down at everyone. "Are you ok?" He asked taking Alexis up and helping Scavenger as well.

Wheeljack looked up at him in shock. "Where did you learned to do that?"

Starscream didn't answer. "Let's hurry, Scavenger, help me up with Megatron, we will detox him now."

Wheeljack insisted as he watched the eldest and the seeker lay down Megatron on a berth, restrain him and attached some tubes to his main energon lines.

Finally Starscream surrendered. "I'm the youngest creation, it was common for me to scream for my carrier or sire when my brothers annoyed me... Even after when they become mechs and started getting drunk."

The race car smirked. "That would have been fun, to see Skywarp begging for his life with a hangover like that and you screeching like Unicron. Now I see why you're named Star_-Scream._"

The seeker turned to him and smiled. "It was not because of that...," Then leaves it there before addressing him again. "Hurry, you and Alexis, keep destroying the energon!"

Remembering his task, Wheeljack hurried before the femmling and Perceptor helped him.

"Right," Alexis said with a nod, hurrying to destroy the high grade and then convert it into fuel to power the base. Once it was in this form, Megatron wouldn't be able to drink it and the poison would not affect the machines it would power. She helped to mix the chemicals that combined with the high grade and broke it down into fuel while Wheeljack poured it into an inlet for the base's power systems. The upside of this was that the base would be fully powered for quite awhile, high grade made powerful fuel.

Meanwhile, Starscream and Scavengere were busy with Megatron, as his body filtered out the poison, his systems would react badly. Starscream attached a datareader to one of his leader's energon lines so that he could monitor the concentration of tainted energon and normal energon within Megatron's body.

"He'll have hell of a hangover after this," mused Scavenger as Megatron's unconscious body began to shudder.

"Yes but the urge to partake in high grade will be diminished," murmured Starscream. "That's the important thing but it won't be easy. His systems have to recalibrate back to normal and that means no sedatives or painkillers, nothing that can chemically change his system's energon."

"He'll work through it," Scavenger said grimly. "Once he's sober and knows what that stuff did to him, he'll want to return to normal. It'll help if the kids are there for them."

Starscream grimaced, while Alexis would be, he wasn't so sure about the boys. Even when the boys eventually found out about the tainted high grade, they might still be too angry and hurt to give their Sire another chance. He hoped that they would, his leader was a slagger but he didn't deserved to be poisoned in such a fashion, it was cowardly and dishonourable.

"We'll see," he murmured as Megatron jerked even more violently, groaning in pain even though he wasn't awake.

Alexis glanced anxiously back at him, who could have done this to him.

She just hoped the boys will forgive him for it...

…

**Days later…**

The boys found out that Megatron was poisoned and it was not his fault that he was so aggressive with them, but still they refused to be near him, poisoned Megatron or not he hurt them.

It wasn't easy for Megatron either as he continued calling his sparklings and even Alexis was hesitant on going to his call when he was agonizing in pain as the abstinence syndrome attacked him over and over again.

"Please...," The leader quietly in the darkness of the medbay cried to his femmling to come closer... The last sparkling left, his spark... He needed her. "Alexis..." his whole body ached and he felt like starving even when his tanks were full.

"I-I... I don't think is a good idea..." she stuttered watching him weakly fight his restraints. "Maybe I should call Starscream to come and see you, you've been purging a lot..."

"Please, my spark... Come closer..." He continued calling her. "I will never hurt you again, I swear... Please..."

The femmling hesitated before stepping closer to his berth and touched his hand, immediately after he smiled and tears rolled by the corner of his optics. "Let me hug you..." He motioned to his restraints.

"No! I can't do that!" She stepped back away from him and he alarmed trying to reach her back.

"Please..." With a broken voice he whispered. "I won't try anything... Just want you closer, you, the only one who has forgiven me... Please..." He tried again as she seemed to consider it.

"Swear it! For my life that you won't try anything!" She demanded.

He didn't even hesitate. "I swear, my princess."

Alexis flushed, she didn't like that title at all, especially after what Optimus and Starscream told her what come with said title. Then she came closer and released him.

Megatron smiled at her before weakly sitting on the medical berth, then he stood and took her in arms and started walking out of the medbay.

"Where are we going?" She looked down at him as they reached the throne room.

"To a more comfortable place," He said tiredly before sitting and positioned her better in his arms so she was laying like a baby against his spark, then he started rocking her and hummed a lullaby that somehow reached her spark and was starting to make her cry in silence as he continued and soon she was falling asleep.

"I love you and your brothers, never doubt it..." The leader whispered and kissed her nose bridge as he continued holding her against his spark.

Soon he fell asleep too feeling how his sparkling's presence strengthened his spark and will to get over this.

…

**Later...**

**Medbay…**

"Where is he?! ...and she?! Alexis!" Starscream cried in desperation no founding not just his leader but also his charge! "Damn it, I knew I should have kept a closer watch on him."

The past few cycles hadn't been easy, Megatron was extremely ill, purging and suffering hot and cold flushes. There were episodes where he turned angry and attempted to break free of his restraints, thankfully they held and the episodes never lasted very long. Unfortunately, the boys weren't willing to talk to or even see their sire no matter how much he asked for them.

Starscream understood their anger and knew that they just needed time, although whether or not Megatron gave it to them remained to be seen.

The cycle before, they'd asked when they could talk to their creators and Scavenger had arranged it so they could talk to them later this cycle. Starscream had heard the conversation between Scavenger and a member of the human law enforcement and it had been rather awkward.

"Detective Carling speaking."

"I'm calling about the kids, Rad, Carlos and Alexis."

"You are? What happened to the other guy?"

"He's...busy," Scavenger had replied simply. "He instructed me to arrange the call between the kids and their parents."

"And who are you?" the human had replied with no small amount of coldness. "One of his gang?"

"You could say that," Scavenger said with a shrug that the human could obviously not see.

"Well, maybe you could tell what all that bull your boss was spouting last time," the human said angrily. "Some crap about adopting those kids."

"He said that?" Scavenger said in mild surprise, he hadn't realised Megatron had spoken so freely.

"Yes he did," the human spat. "Just what is going on, is he abusing those kids and wants official power over them? No court in the world would give him guardianship over them; he kidnapped them from their parents and has been abusing them. Just what kind of sicko is he?"

"Hmm," Scavenger murmured, this couldn't get much worse. "I can't really discuss it, this is a complicated situation but the kids' parents will be told everything at some point."

"What is there to tell?" the human started to see but Scavenger said. "You'll understand but for now, I think we'd better talk about the call."

There was a pause and then the human had said. "Fine, when can they talk?"

So that had been arranged and the boys seemed a little happier but pensive. Same with Alexis, how could they pretend they hadn't been changed into robots and had a rather crazy transformer father who had previously been their captor. It was easy to see why the human law enforcement was so annoyed and frustrated at the situation he and the kids parents were in.

But right now, he wasn't concerned with that, he had to find Alexis, Megatron could be doing anything to her. Activating his comm, he called Leader-One and said urgently.

"Leader-One, have you seen Megatron or Alexis, they're both gone from the med bay!"

Silence followed and the seeker growled frustrated before finally the Minicon answered. _"They're not with me...I don't know, why don't you check on his quarters?"_

With a growl, Starscream cut the transmission with a short 'thank you' and walked out, but before he decided to take another path just in case…

...and he found them.

He gulped as he came closer and watched them sleep. Megatron held her tightly and securely in his arms... There was no way to release her from him and those huge arms that wrapped around her, after all, Megatron couldn't use any painkillers yet and electrocuting him wasn't a better choice.

Besides, he seemed rather calmed now and she didn't look like she was in pain. Maybe he should leave them... But then again, the call to their parents was in a few minutes; Ah well... Maybe Alexis can call later, the boys will have to call without her; they wouldn't mind, right?

Walking away he meet with Scavenger and the boys, everything was set for the calling.

_Author's note. Will the boys ever forgive Megatron? How does the call to their parents go? Find out next time, until then._


End file.
